School Life Book 3 'Family Tides'
by KitsuneUnderTheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: School Life Book 3 'Family Tides' Shared Authors: / TheBluemoonRose / Kistune027 Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver, OCS Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Title: School Life Book 3 'Family Tides'

Shared Authors: / TheBluemoonRose / Kistune027

Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver, OCS

Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)

CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto

* * *

CHAPTER 1

September 12, 2024 at a 6am in the morning at Jess's and Sabo's. Sabo was already up downstairs getting the kids ready for elementary school. The boys would be starting day care and Elvira would be starting 1st grade. The kids sat at the table eating their cereal. Elvira looked at her father "Dad, when is mom coming downstairs…?" Sabo turned to her "I don't know hunny, she's really tired" the twin's nodded "Yeah sis" they said at the same time. Elvira pouted "I hate it when you two do that!" they grinned at the same time making Elvira frowned "Dad their doing it again! Their weird twin thing!" Sabo shook his head "boys" they just chuckled. They hear a yawn and turned their heads to Jess. Her hair was slightly messy, it was long down to her hips. Sabo smiled "Morning love" Jess smiled half tired "Morning" Elvira smiled "Morning mom" Jess ruffled her hair "Morning sweetie" the boys looked at her "Morning mama" they said at the same time that made jess giggled and kiss their forehead. She sat down as Sabo put down the plate of pancakes, Jess smiled and then her tummy flip making her frown. Sabo blinked at her "Hunny you alright?" Jess frowned and got up running away. Elvira was frowning "is mom alright?" the boys looked at their father, Sabo frowned and looked at them "finish eating and go brush your teeth" he walked away to find Jess.

Oichi was brushing her hair. It was Black and purple mix with blue and a hint of green at the tips. Her red eyes sparkled at how good the twins were getting with their hair products. Her hair has never felt so smooth. She was wearing a light blue shirt and skinny jeans. Her crop top jacket was laying on the bed. Today she was going to be on TV to open her new clothing shop 'Stars to be made' she smiled as she twirled around a bit. "Looks good. No make up Oichi is the best Oichi as always." She grabbed her jacket and purse and headed downstairs. Looking at her watch she had to be at the store at 8.

Walking towards the kitchen she could hear screaming and yelling. She sighs as she walks in to see Niko through a pancake into Kaeden's face. "Take it back!" Niko yelled pouting. Kaeden growled. "Don't be such a baby! Iron man is always going to be the most coolest ever!" "No! Thor is coolest!" Niko says banging his hands on the table. Oichi shook her head. The same scene played out nearly every day. Kaeden and Niko would argue over something just to argue. Law was sipping on his coffee as he read through this tablet on the news. Naomi was sitting on his lap eating a cookie watching her brothers fight. "Law are you ever going to put your foot down." Law looked at her. "There your kids to. Besides your much more scarier then me."

Kaeden and Niko looked at Oichi. "Mom! Isn't Iron man better!" "No Thor!" Oichi sighs. "Boys you know better than to ask me. My heart will forever belong to Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman." The boys pouted. "Batman is…kinda cool…" Kaeden mumbled. "I like Batman…" Niko mumbled. They then frowned at each other. "I like Batman more!" Kaeden says. "No! I do! Me!" Niko says. Oichi groans out. "Ended an argument just to start another one." Law chuckled as she walked to him. She picked up Naomi and snuggled her making her laugh. "What time are you going to be on?" Law asked. "Well they are stopping by the store at 8. I don't know when it will air on TV yet though. I also don't know which store they will use. The one in Grand Line Central or the main one." Law nodded. "Well let me know so I can spread the word out." Oichi nodded and lends down to give him a kiss. "Ewwww…" Kaeden and Niko says. Oichi laughs and kisses Naomi cheeks. "Be a good girl today okay." Naomi nodded as she munched on her cookie. She gave Niko and Kaeden a kiss on the forehead. "If I come home to a destroyed kitchen and living room again you both will be grounded for one month do I make myself clear?" Kaeden and Niko nodded. Oichi frowned and slammed her hand on the table making them all jump. "I SAID is that clear!?" "Y-Yes ma'am…" Kaeden and Niko said together. Oichi smiled sweetly. "Good boys. Stay out of trouble." She says waving bye to them.

Sabo finding Jess in the downstairs pounder room, she was throwing up. Sabo blinked and frowned, he walked over to her knelling down rubbing her rub and holding her hair back for her "Jess" Jess couldn't respond when she started to throw up more "there, there" he rubs her back more. Jess finally getting a break from throwing up "Sabo… I think…" Sabo nodded "Yeah I know, do we have any extra tests laying around?" Jess nodded "Yeah in here, go and make me some ginger tea please? The bus should be here soon" Sabo smiled softly with a nod "Alright, I'll be right back" he gets up and leaves the room.

Jess sighs getting up and stepping to the sink and started to rinse out her mouth. She opened the medical cabinet and see's the First Response Curved Pregnancy Test box with 3 sticks. Jess grabbed it opened it taking one test stick out. Jess sighs and opened it and then knelled down opening the cupboard taking out a plastic cup.

By the front door, Elvira was slipping in her sandals and were on sitting on the bottom steps of the staircase. Sabo putting her backpack together. They hear a honking noise, Sabo looked out the window "Alright Elvira, your bus is here" Elvira smiled has sabo handed her school backpack, Sabo looked at the twins "Wait there" they nodded to him at the same time. Sabo opened the door and walked Elvira out to the bus, Elvira frowned "Mama isn't gonna be walking with us?" Sabo smiled ruffled her hair "mama is in the shower" Elvira frowned she knew her father was lying. Reaching the bus, the door to it opened and the Elvira stepped in "Bye, see you after school" Elvira waved to him "Bye daddy" she skipped on the bus. Sabo smiled "Bye hunny" as the bus door closed and drove off. Sabo walked back to the house. Elvira sat down next to Alaric who flushed "H-Hey.. E-Elvira…" Elvira looked at him with a smiled "Hey Alaric"

The doorbell rings at Oichi's. "Kaeden help your brother get ready." Law says carrying Naomi and going to the door. "No I can do it!" Niko says. "Niko that's the wrong foot." Kaeden says.

Law shook his head and opened it to see Lucci. He was wearing his black suit with blue outlining. "Lucci…" "Law…" They both looked at each other until Lucci was pushed out the way. Law looked down to see Conner smiling. "Hi Uncle!" Law smiled. "Good morning Conner. Ready for school?" Conner nodded. "Niko ready?" Law turned his head as he heard Niko and Kaeden fussing. "Why don't you go help him." Conner nodded and ran in.

In the living room Kaeden was brushing his hair down. It was long and slightly curly. It went down over his shoulders a bit. Every day he was looking more and more like Lucci something he hated. He wanted to look like his mother. He sighed. Niko looked at him. "Kai?" Kaeden turned to see a worried Niko. Kaeden smiled and patted his head. "I'm fine. Let's get ready to go." Niko and Conner smiled.

"Boys! let's go." Law says grabbing his keys. They all rushed out into his and Oichi's new and shared vehicle a light blue and black Nissan Murano.

Sabo leaned on the wall next to powder room, the door was closed. The boys were in the play room playing. His heart was racing 'is she pregnant….?' The good opened and he leaned off the wall and looked as jess walked out with a smile on her face and she held up the test "Positive" Sabo's eyes widen then a smile come on her face and held jess "I love you" Jess smiled "I love you too….. were gonna have another baby…." Sabo kissed her forehead "Yeah we are"

At River and Terry's, they were all by the door, Robin was already to go outside and wait for the bus. Esme and Valora were running around, River smiled "Girls come on" The girls smiled at her as she opened the door and the twins right away rushed out the door, River nodded "Come on hunny" Robin nodded and walked outside following the twins to the bus stop. River looked over to Ty walk around the corner with Terry who grabbed his car keys "You driving him?"

"Yeah." River nodded and ruffled Ty's hair, "be good at school. Have fun hun" she stepped out to walk over to the girls as the bus pulled up, she uses her speed appearing next to them making the kids in the bus gasped "Ninja girls stop!" they shouted. River chuckled as the door opened and the twins rushed in, Robin followed them in. the door closed and River smiled waved good bye to the bus as it drove off. She looked to see Terry and ty getting in the car and then pulling out driving away.

Ty was looking out the window. "Brother…" "Yeah?" "When I get older…I want to live in the dorms at school…" Terry looked at him. "Oh?" Ty looked at him. "It's not like I don't like living with you and River but…" Terry sighed. "Are you still worried about being left out because of Robin and the twins?" Ty frowned. "Look Ty, I know your sensitive about this but me nor River is going to stop loving you just because our family is growing bigger." Ty looked at him. "I know but it's not that…I…even if I don't like the fact that I feel that way I know that you won't stop loving me but it's not about that." Terry smiled and then laughed making Ty give him a confusing look. "I know little brother. It's about your dream, right? You said your dream is to be a doctor, right?" Ty nodded. "Just like uncle. I want to help everyone when they are hurt and sick. I hate seeing Auntie sick or Naomi and Niko. I hate seeing you and River hurt and it makes me sad when I can't do anything for you after you took me in." Terry chuckle. "I understand. We can go look at the dorms when we get there if you want. I'll tell River about it and then when the time comes I'm sure there won't be an issue." Ty smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ter."

Back at Jess's, Jess was dialing Law's number. It rung a few times before he picked up. "What?" Jess smiled "hey Law, I need a to make an private visit appointment" Sabo was filling her coffee cup with some ginger tea. "For?" Jess giggled "I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, that's why I asked for a private appointment. So when are you free to come and check on me?"

There was a pause. "I don't know. All my slots are filled." Jess frowned "Alright I'll just call Zach" she hangs up on him. Sabo placed her ginger tea cup next to her "He's too busy?" Jess nodded. Jess nodded "yeah, I'll just ask Zach" she dialed Zach, the phone rang a couple of time "Hello Jess" Jess smiled "Zach I need an appointment, I just found I'm pregnant" "Oh I see you two?" Jess blinked "huh?" Zach chuckled "Darcaniea just found out she is pregnant again also" Jess's eyes widen "What really?" Sabo blinked "What happen?" Jess put Zach on speaker phone "Darcaniea is really pregnant also?" Sabo blinked at this. "Yes, she called me for an appointment so I guess I can fit you both in" "Daddy! Daddy! Time, time!" they can here Rose shout over the phone "Alright, I know hunny hold on" they heard Rose giggle and rush away "Alright, Jess and Sabo come here around 1pm see you then" he hanged up.

At Zach's, Rose was skipped to Dante who was sitting on the couch "papa!"

"What is it Rose?" Dante says reading a book. "it time! It time!" Zach walked passed them "I have to get ready for Darcaniea and Jess to come here, apparently their both pregnant at the same time, you gonna drop her off in daycare?" Dante closed his book. "Yeah I got it."

Law was driving through the newly name city of Grand Line Central to get to the new and updated Grand Line Academy. Within a short time, Dante was able to do the impossible and make Grand Line new, updated, and reverent. Not even the dragons could step foot on this soil. If they did and caused any trouble not even them were protected from the law of Dante.

The red line district was cleaner now. It still was being a drug hassle and a place where prostitutes survived at it but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Dante made it to where the prostitutes have a better place to stay and even gave them the offer of starting a new and better life. Of course, if they got pregnant it was against the law to get an abortion it was also against the law to just dump the baby once it was born. They were required to give the baby to and adoption agency.

The use of drugs was already slowly shutting down. Not many gangs tried to even sell drugs. If they did then Dante would be the first to know and quickly send someone to handle the issue. Above all else it was becoming a much better place and might even be expanding a bit if Dante allowed it.

"Daddy!" Law was snapped out of his thoughts as he glanced in the mirror to see Naomi waving at him. "What is it Naomi?" "Love you!" She says laughing. Law smiled. "I love you to baby girl." She giggled at him.

Law soon pulled up to the new Academy. It was huge and it taught grades up from day care to high school and even collage. It was split into three sections. The building to the far-right side was where the high schools took their classes. The building to the far-left side was were preschools and middle school was and then the two building in the back was were the college students were. The front building was were day care was. Lily was the headmaster of the school. It had always been a dream of hers to have a school of her own where she can teach the generation and Dante made her dream come true. Garp was working as the school vice principle and as head security.

Law pulled up to the drop off section. "Don't cause any trouble today. Be good. Your mom will pick you up at 3." They nodded as they got out. "Bye daddy!" Naomi says as Kaeden took her hand. Law waved at them before pulling off.

Oichi was reading her tablet as she sat in the back of her red Nissan Maxima. Karasu was in the front driving. She sighs as she read the headlines. "Celestial Dragon, Princess Oichi Yamamoto grand opening of her new fashion shop 'Stars to be made'" She frowned. "I've told them plenty of times over to keep my title out of the print…especially Celestial Dragon…" Karasu looked back at her. "Do you want me to take care of them My lady?" Oichi smiled. "I would love that just no killing please." Karasu nodded. "I shall call Ms. Koala then."

Karasu drove through the streets and pasted the first location of where Oichi's store use to be. It was still open but she was letting Sakura run the place. Since being with Eric she was a much better person. She had given Jess and Naruto an actual full out apology for the way she acted. She said she didn't expect to be forgiven but it was need to that she could start over. Oichi didn't know if Jess and Naruto accepted it yet but it was nice of Sakura to get that stuck up attitude of hers out of her system.

Oichi looked out the window. They were now in the new part of Grand Line Central that had been expanded. It had newer and bigger building, townhouses, a huge station for sports game, and much more. Karasu turned the corner and drove up to a building. Oichi rolled down her window and giggled at the sight of her new store. It was three stories with small rectangle bullet proof glass tented windows. There were already news channels vans waiting for her. A crowd of people was just waiting to get in. "Seems like they are ready for you My Lady." Oichi nodded as she rolled the window up. "Pull up and then park behind. "Yes ma'am." Karasu says as he drove up.

He got out and then opened the door for Oichi. As soon as she got out cameras started to flash in her face. People was calling out her name and such. She waved at them as Balor walked up to her. "My lady." "Good morning Balor." He smiled and bowed slightly. He then led her to on the inside of the building. The other security members blocked people that were reaching out to her. "Your becoming more popular every day." Oichi laughed. "Yes, well Max warned me about this but it can't be helped."

"Mrs. Law! Can I get a nice interview from you?" Oichi stopped and turned in the crowd. "Mrs. Law?" Looking a bit close, she smiled to see Robin. She was wearing a black pants suit. Her hair was longer, near down her back. She had her sunglasses on her head and was holding a mic. "Your name is Mrs. Law isn't it now? Haha." Oichi giggled. "Balor let Robin and her camera man through please." Oichi says. He nodded and went to gather her while Oichi made it inside.

At school Niko was walking to class with Conner. They were laughing when they ran into some older kids. "Oh look, it's the spoil rich kid…" One of them said. Niko frowned and looked down. "Haha it must be nice being the headmaster grandson. I bet you get all the nice toys and games at home rich kid." Conner frowned. "L-Leave Niko alone! He hasn't done anything to you!" The boys frowned and pushed Conner down. "Shut up and stay out of this! You just trying to use him just let everyone else!" Conner frowned. "I'm not! He's my friend!" The boy grabbed Niko by his arm. "Hey how about you give us some money for lunch. If you do we will leave you alone heehee…" Niko shivered and teared up. "Aw is the spoil baby gonna cry. Haha" Conner frowned and got up to reach Niko but some other boys blocked his way. "Move! Leave Niko alone you bully!"

"Why don't you make us shrimp." They pushed Conner back down. The boy who had Niko's arm started to lift him up by his arm. "Ow! Stop that hurts…" Niko says trying to pull away from him. The boy chuckled as he pulled Niko harder.

Suddenly the boys that were blocking Conner were thrown back by a flying book bag. They fell on the floor rubbing their face. Conner blink as he saw someone run past him. The boy holding Niko was then hit in the face. He gasp and let go back up. "Ow!" Niko held his arm and looked up to see Kaeden. "Kai?" Kaeden was frowning. "Keep your hands off my brother!" He yelled. The boys frowned at him. "Y-You rich kid." Kaeden growled at them. "Yeah I'm a rich kid but I can still kick your butts!" He held up his fist. "Touch my brother or his friend again I'll punch you even harder." He glared at them making them jump. They quickly ran away from him.

Kaeden sighs out. "Man…every day they try me..." He turned to Niko who was sniffing. He smiled and bends down checking his arm. "It's okay Niko. Don't cry." Niko looked at him. Kaeden smiled sweetly at him. Niko blushed at his sweet smile. "As long as I'm here I'll protect you okay?" He whips the tears from his eyes. Niko nodded. Conner got up and ran to Niko. "Niko!" Niko looked at Conner. "Me to! I'll get stronger to protect you to!" Niko smiled and nodded to. "T-Thank you."

Kaeden stood up. "Now, let's get you two to class. If we are late Grandma is gonna be mad and might tell mama." They nodded and started walking to class.

Back at her shop Oichi was sitting down in her office with Robin and Zoro as her camera man. "I see so you and Franky didn't make it." Robin shook her head. "No, I thought he'd make a great husband but his goal and my goal was different. He's out traveling the word building things." Oichi laughed. "Sounds like Kid." Robin giggled. "Yes, have you heard from him lately?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, he comes back every now and then to visit Alaric. He comes by to play with Niko before leaving to go overseas." Robin smiles. "So he is doing good?" Oichi nodded. "He's made quite a name for himself overseas. They are calling him the great pioneer or something." Robin giggles. Oichi looked at Zoro. "So are you with Zoro now or…" Robin looked at Zoro. "Hmm…well I guess you can say that but, nothing is official yet. He doesn't have any plans to leave and neither do I so we will see where this led us." Zoro blushed slightly and turned his head.

Oichi smiled and then frowned. "How is…Zoey taking it?" Robin sigh. "She's okay for now. All she does is keep her head in her books." Oichi shook her head. "Like mother like daughter I guess haha. Even at Two her likeness of books is amazing." Robin smiled. "How are the boys and Naomi?" Oichi hummed. "It's loud every single morning. If Niko and Kaeden aren't arguing and fighting or ganging up on Eric they are somewhere tearing the house down. Naomi is super clingy to Law and follows him around everywhere. Haaaa…the only times she comes to me if she's hungry and that's hardly a lot." Robin chuckled. Oichi shook her head. "Law wants more kids to…he's been attacking me left and right when we get out of the kid's sight." "How many does he want?" "A lot…I did promise him so I'll comply for now. But I stop if we make it to ten." Robin laughed. "One is enough for me. Oh! I have pictures of Laxus." Oichi smiled and giggled. "Let's see!" Robin took out a photo and handed it to Oichi. It was a picture of Hancock and Luffy's son Laxus. "Aw he is getting so big! He looks like Luffy but that serious look he gets from Hancock. That means his sex appeal will be super high. He will be turning one this year, right?" Robin nodded. "Yes, it's a shame he hasn't let anyone but us know about his son." Oichi laughed. "He wants to keep it as a surprise and must have forgotten."

Robin smiled and then looked at her watch. "Well it's time. Do you mind if we do your interview instead of those others?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, since I know you won't be using my title or sucking up to me to get in good favor. I can trust you but, I do need the other camera crews to be here. I did promise them a scoop as well." Robin nodded and motion Zoro to start the camera.

Oichi took a breath as Karasu and Balor let some of the other reporters here. They frowned as Robin set Oichi's mic up. "Ms. Yamamoto!? What is the meaning of this? You said I could get a scoop with you!" Oichi smiled. "Yes I did and I am allowing you to record it." "This was not the deal! Your rep said that I can give you this interview." Oichi sighed. "What my rep said was that you can get this scoop. In no means does that say that you will be asking questions." The reporter frowned. "Fine, if we can't get it then we are leaving." Oichi smiled. "Feel free to but when your network is the only one that isn't showing my cute little face it will be your job on the line." The reported stopped and frowned but she turned her heels and waited. "I thought so." Oichi says.

Robin counted down. Zoro turned the camera on along with everyone else. '3…2…1…' Robin smiled at the camera. "Good morning and thank you for joining us on Air Rising news. We are here today to interview one of the newest rising fashion makers Mrs. Oichi Law." Oichi waved into the camera. "Mrs. Law why don't you tell us a bit about your new store."

Oichi smiled. "Of course. This shop is almost like a mini shopping mall. Even if it's three stories there are stores here that sell different bands of clothes including that of Maxmus Yamamoto. Also, not only that we not only sell clothes but handmade stuff animals, bath bombs, scented candles and more things like that. Sadly, there are still open rooms here that are open so if anyone has any ideas that can bring money to the table they are welcome to come here and apply for a job. I love fresh ideas so if it's something that can help us grow and expand more than all the better haha." Robin smiled. "Not to long your going to be a huge mall." Oichi laughed. "I don't know about that. We only sell limited things. No food court or gaming ideas nothing like that yet. Pure fashion and home-made things like the stuff animals and bath bombs. There is a section of each. A store for just kids, one for newborns, one for teens and children, and adults and so on. We even have custom made stories where you can go and give a try at making your own clothes." Robin smiled. "How wonderful. Giving people a taste of how to make clothes." Oichi smiled. "Oh and please join me in giving the tour around 12." Robin nodded as the interview went on.

Around the afternoon, Jess and Sabo were cuddling on the couch, Sabo was rubbing her tummy, Jess smiled as he leaned down lifting up her night shirt kissing her tummy making Jess giggled "happy?" Sabo kept kissing her tummy "Very" Jess smiled and ran her fingers through his hair making him hum. Suddenly her cell rang and reached for her IPhone, she looked to see it was Gaara calling. She smiled and answered it "Hello Gaara" Sabo frowned and leaned up. "Jess, Ultra is in labor" Jess's eyes widen "Wait really?! Oh my god okay we and Sabo will be right there! Did you call Oichi?" "I'm going too after I called you" Jess smiled "Alright be there" she hanged up on him "Ultra is in labor, come on let's get ready" she gets up and walked away to get dressed.

At the new re-modeled hospital, Ravenswood Hospital. Ultra was in private maternity room, she was on her side groaning in pain "aahhh… how far I'm…?!" Aurora was giving Ultra epidural "Calm down sweetie, you will feel much better now" Gaara was frowning in the guest waiting room. He started to dial Oichi's number.

It rung a couple of times before Oichi answered with a slight sigh. "Hello?" "Oichi, its Gaara. Ultra as gone into labor" Gaara said watching Aurora putting Ultra on her back again, Ultra was groaning "when it will kick in…?" "Soon dear, soon" aurora said wrapping on a new ultra sound wrap.

Gaara dialing 's number "Okay. I'll be over as soon as I can." Oichi says before hang up. On her side she was just nearing the end of her tour. She looked at her watch nearing three and frowned. She was always a hour early to pick up the boys. She looked at Balor. "Can you pick up the boys in case I don't make it?" Balor nodded. "Something important came up?" "Yeah, Ultra is in labor." She says grabbing her purse. "I see…usually one would be rushing?" "Yes, yes, call me if you have any issues." She says walking away to go to the car.

Jess and Sabo stepping inside the maternity room Ultra was being kept in, they can see Ultra was pacing "God damn it! How long is this gonna take?!" Gaara was sitting on a chair "Sweetheart calm down, Aurora said you are not fully dilated yet. Your water hasn't broken yet" Jess sighed making Gaara look at her with a smile "Jess, Sabo you made it" Jess nodded "how far dilated is she?" "she is 4cm, she has to be around 6cm for her water to break and them 10cm for her to deliver" Jess sighs "Ultra cuss calm down, it's only a matter of time" Ultra groaned "I know…." "Sit down" Gaara said, Ultra glared "No! I'm fucken antsy!" Gaara shook his head. Jess blinked and looked around "Your parents aren't showing up?" Ultra laughed "Please like my mom would fucken care, my dad ha! He's too busy with his booty call then for to be here while his only daughter is gonna be giving him a grandchild!" Jess frowned "Amanda isn't still talking to you…?" Ultra frowned and sat down on her bed "No… she doesn't approve of me being with Gaara" Gaara frowned and looked away. Jess shook her head "your mother is an idiot" Ultra laughed "Your telling me…" Sabo being quite, Aurora stepped in "Jess my father is here to see you, room 77" Jess blinked "Oh?" Ultra blinked "That's the ultrasound room…." Gaara's eyes widen "Your pregnant again..?!" Jess smiled "shhhhhh" she stepped away Sabo looked at them "shut your mouths about it" he followed Jess. Aurora sighed and walked over to ultra "Alright lets see how far you are now" Ultra groaned and leaned back.

Oichi was in the back of her car reading as she and Karasu sat in traffic. Which new jobs opening here and there between 12 and 5 is when Traffic was high. Plus, it didn't help that there was construction going on for the new roads. Oichi didn't mind it just proved that her father was true to his word about shaping Grand Line into something better. "Lady Oichi. Koala said that she has taken care of the publishers who were trying to make a name off you." Oichi smiled. "Thanks by the way Karasu…are you and Koala seeing each other?" Karasu kept focus on the road. "No My lady, in fact, she's express to me many times before how she has taken a liking to Prince Mikey." "Oh? How so?" "Well I knew she had a thing for Sabo but since he's with Jess she gave that up quickly. She did say she like that Mikey was the only one she didn't have to hound for paper work unlike Sabo and the others." Oichi laughed a bit.

"So she likes hard working guys. Well don't sell yourself short. You're quite a good-looking man. I think you and Koala would be cute together plus, my brother isn't the type to look for a girlfriend. Maybe one day but not anytime soon." "I will be fine." Oichi frowned. "Lair. You are the last of your clan. Don't you want children to carry on your name? Leave something for this world to remember you by?" "No, I do not. For me my clan is and forever be a shadow clan. We do not leave anything behind…" Oichi frowned and sighed. "Times change Karasu. Yeah, you're a ninja but River is to and she's happily married with children." Karasu sighed. "Lady River is in a completely different situation then I am. I am sure it is necessary for her to have children so that her clan can continue to grow and not fade into the dark. Some clans…just have no reason to exist anymore and my clan is one of them. We are mercenaries going for a higher bidder. I do my job even if it takes my life in the process. That is the one sole purpose in my life." Oichi sighs.

"Karasu…" "My lady please…let's not keep this conversation going. I do not wish to speak on this anymore." Oichi pouted slightly but went back to reading.

Jess and Sabo stepping in room 77 blinked to see Rick and Darcaniea already there, she was putting her shirt down and getting off the bed. Zach was smiling deeply and noticed Jess and Sabo "Ah! You're here" Darcaniea smiled and rushed to Jess hugged her "I'm pregnant again!" Jess smiled and hugged her back "Me too, I'm here for an ultrasound" Darcaniea smiled, Rick came over with a shock look on his face still holding a picture, he held up and there it was a 6 weeks fetus. Jess smiled "6 weeks" Darcaniea nodded "Rick lets go and check on ultra and Gaara" Rick nodded and walked out of the room, Darcaniea followed him. Sabo sighed "Strange how you and her are pregnant at the same time" Jess shrugged her shoulders and walked over sitting on the bed. Zach smiled "So lets see!" Sabo sat down watching Zach turn on the machine as a holo ring appeared over Jess's tummy and on the holo screen, the ring moved and they watched as it it stopped and Zach gasped "your 6 weeks also…" Jess's eyes widen "really im 6 weeks aslo?" Zach nodded. Sabo looked at the screen and smiled 'my baby…' Zach smiled "I'll take a picture, you of course don't need to know what needs to be done" Jess chuckled "Yeah"

Reaching the hospital finally, Oichi got out. As she walked in her phone rung. She sighed. "I should put my phone on silent…" She answered while getting directions to where Ultra and Gaara was. "Hello? Please make this quick I'm quite busy." "Haha. You sound like your mother every day." Oichi stopped and frowned. "Crocodile? How did you get this number?" She heard him chuckled. "Don't fret little Oichi. I'm only calling to do a sort of…business if you will." "What sort of business could you possibly want with me. If your looking for money then I'll hang up right now." Crocodile laughed. "No, no, I'm talking about information." Oichi stopped. "Information? I don't have anything for you and if I did why would I give it to you." "Simple. I know where the man who has been trying to destroy your family is located." Oichi's eyes widen slightly. "You don't mean…" "Yes, I do. I will give you and only you this information in exchange for 100% protection against the rest of the Doflamingo family, and a ticket to get out of this grand central dump. Think about and then come meet me in two days within the red district. Think about it." Crocodile says before hanging up. Oichi frowned at the phone and sighed. "Great…just freaking great…" She then headed off to find the room Ultra was in.

Jess, Sabo and Zach walked into Ultra room as Aurora right away walked to them. "go in the waiting room, she's 9cm dilated" Jess smiled and walked over to the bed side "I'm here cus" Ultra smiled "Jess…." Gaara was on her other side holding her hand "Oichi should be here soon" Ultra smiled "Good I want both the godmothers here…"

Zach chuckled, Jess looked at the clock "Oh shit Sabo go pick up the twins, day care ends at 2 today" Darcaniea blinked at the time "Oh! Rick go with him and pick up Ebony also hun" Rick and Sabo frowned and looked at each other and were about to say done when Zach crossed his arms "fight over something stupid and you find yourself back handed into the wall, leave the both of you" They both frowned and left the room as Levis walked in with Rose in his arms "Dad I have brought you Rose, I picked her up early" Zach smiled took her who smiled "Daddy!" Zach chuckled and took her. He stepped into the waiting room closing the curtains, Levis followed him in. Darcaniea leaned back and held up the ultra sound "Levis your gonna be an uncle" Levis's eyes widen "Again!?" "SHUT THE HELL UP LEVIS!" Ultra screamed. Oichi reached the waiting room. She was texting Mikey about the conversation she just had. She looked up to see everyone there. "Ah, looks like I'm right on time I guess." Oichi says. Rose's eyes widen and smiled "big sissy!"

"Hi Rosey." Oichi says smiling. Rose pouted "Daddy me want sissy!" Zach chuckled and handed Oichi Rose, Rose smiled and hugged Oichi "me love you sissy!"

"Love you to sis." Oichi says hugging her back. "Okay your ready now, push Ultra push!" Aurora said "NO! where is both god mothers! OICHI!" Gaara frowned"Oichi get in here!" Jess was smoothing Ultra "Calm down cuss"

Oichi sighed. "Looks like I'm being called in. I've been hearing my name so many times today it makes me wanna change it." She handed Rose back to Zach and went in the room. "I'm here, I'm here." She says.

Ultra smiled "Oichi… forgive me for yelling…" Jess smiled at Oichi "hey sis" Gaara smiled at her "I'm happy you are here" "Yes, now less talking more pushing." Oichi says smiling.

"Alright Ultra push!" Aurora said, Aurora leaned back and started to push. Jess smiled "That's it Ultra push!" Gaara was holding her hand kissing it "come on bring her in our world"

In the waiting room, Rose was eating apple cameral slices Levis cut up for her form her lunch box. Levis smiled "She is so cute" Zach chuckled "Yeah she is" Levis looked up at his father "You and Dante planning on having more babies? When you two getting married, I think you two are still engaged… do you think he will go through with it…?" Zach frowned and looked away "Levis don't upset me" Levis frowned "Sorry father"

In the delivery room, Ultra was pushing and pushing. Aurora smiled "That's it I can see the head push more couple more times Ultra" Ultra was panting, Gaara kissed her forehead "Come on baby"

"Your almost done." Oichi says. Jess smiled "Ultra just two more pushes cuss" Ultra closed her eyes and pushed two more times as Aurora took out the baby as her soft cries could be heard. Gaara was smiling "She's here…" Jess giggled "She's gorgeous…" Ultra smiled "my little Ayama…." Aurora let Gaara cut the cord, Ayama was softly crying.

Ultra held out her hands "let me hold her" "let me clean her up and get you all clean hunny" Ultra smiled "Of course" Aurora stepped away as nurses walked over to clean her off.

Once Ayama was clean aurora walked over and placed her into Ultra's arms, Ultra smiled "She's so pretty…. My little Ayama" Gaara chuckled "your grandmother and your aunt and uncle are stuck in traffic, they will be here soon" Jess smiled "she's prefect, can see the red hair" "Congratulations you two." Oichi says smiling. Jess poked ayama's cheek making her eyes open and blinked around. Ultra smiled "Gaara she has your eyes" Gaara smiled bright "Good!" Karura rushed in "I'm I late?" Gaara smiled "Hello mother, she's right there" Karura's eyes widen and walked over and she smiled softly "Oh my god… she… is so pretty…. Gaara dear she has your eyes" they chuckle at her, "Would you like to hold her Mrs. Kazekage?" Karura's eyes brighten up and nodded softly taking Ayama.

Temari pushed her brother Kankuro in "Mother is she born yet?" Karura hushed them "Shhhh" Ultra was already fast asleep, Temari and Kankuro smiled "she's pretty cute" Tamari smiled and then glared at the door "Shikamaru get in here" Shikamaru sighed caring in a car seat "Do I have to be here?" Temari glared at him. Jess's eyes widen and rushed over to the car seat "Hey there little Shikadai!" he smiled up at her "I still can't believe you had a baby Shikamaru" Jess giggled, Shikamaru sighed "Yeah I know" "So how old will he be?" "2 next week"

Oichi looked at her phone Mikey was calling her. She walked over to Gaara and hugged him. "Congrats. I'm happy for you." Gaara smiled "thank you Oichi, you don't wanna hold her? You are her godmother, well her 2nd one" "Congrats to you to. I know you three will be happy together." She then sighs. "Sorry to cut my visit short but I have to go. Something important came up." Oichi says leaving the room. Jess frowned followed her out "Oichi wait"

"What is it?" Oichi asked grabbing her phone. Darcaniea appeared next to Jess "we can tell her together" Jess smiled and they both looked at Oichi and held up their 6 week ultrasound "we are both pregnant" Darcaniea chuckled "both are 6 weeks"

Oichi looked at the pictures and smiled brightly at them. "Well then a double congratulation to you both. Being pregnant at the same time at that. I'm happy for both of you." Jess smiled "Thank you sis!" Darcaniea nodded "Thank you Oichi"

Oichi phone rung for the third time making her frown. "Sorry I have to go." Oichi says quickly leaving.

Oichi quickly took her leave from the hospital. Karasu was in the car waiting for me. "Take me to Mikey's apartment please." She says as she redialed the number. Karasu nodded. Oichi waited until Mikey picked up. "Hey! What's the deal? You can't just tell me something like that and not…" "Sorry bro. Ultra had her child and I just got told by both Jess and Darcaniea that they are pregnant." "Yeah I already knew that but in other news are you on your way here?" "Yes, did you tell papa?" "Of course not. If I tell him or Zach then they both would ruin the plan I have for that man." Oichi frowned. "So you're just going to go in alone!?" "Of course not. But I won't be telling them I'll bring Doflamingo in on my own." "Mikey…Are you trying to prove yourself?" "Haha. No not really but ever since I've been brought back I haven't done much for this family. While dad works on his work here I'll take care of Doflamingo. I won't kill him since I know he has plans for him but it's the least I can do. So, come over quickly so we can talk." Oichi nodded. "Alright. I'm on my way there."

Jess sighs and sits down in "something isn't right… she's acting suspicious…. Like something happened…" Darcaniea sighed and sat down next to her "yeah, I knew it the moment I laid eyes on her" jess sighs getting up to see her boys running to her, she smiled and knelled down Scooping them up "oh my boys! How was day care?" They smile at her at the same time "good mama" they say to her. Darcaniea chucked "creepy nephews I have" they smile at her "auntie more creepier!" They both say, jess shook her head and Darcaniea giggled "awww thank you" Rick and Sabo walked over, Ebony was on walking over "mama, auntie" jess smiled "hey sweetie!" Ebony smiled. Darcaniea picked her "you missed Ayame's boys" they sighed and glared at each other. Jess groaned "oh would you stop glaring at each other" sabo frowned and stepped to her holding her "sorry" "good you better be sorry" Darcaniea reached her foot

Out making rick fall back wards making the boys laughing and jump on "uncle Ricky!"

Oichi was shaking her leg as she waited to reach Mikey's apartment. He moved out last year into one of the newer apartments. Oichi looked out the window. The apartments here were stunning. Each section feature 9 Foot ceilings, beautiful kitchens with granite counters and in-home washer and dryers. The residents here could work out in the cutting-edge fitness center, mingle in the indoor/outdoor resident lounge or relax in one of the poolside cabanas or like Mikey relax on their private roof patio, for those who had it.

Karasu pulled into the lot and got out. Oichi opened her door and went to Mikey's section. Section B top floor room 405. Karasu followed her in. They walked into the building, got into the elevator, ignored people bowing to them and made it to Mikey's room. Oichi was about to open it when the door opened by itself. Oichi's eyes widen as a girl collided into her. Karasu caught her before she fell to the ground. "Ow…" The girl had fallen. She frowned looking up. "Watch where your going!" She yelled before she grabbed her purse and quickly left. "My Lady…" "Leave it be. We have pressing matters." She says walking in the room.

Mikey was sitting in the living room, waiting. "Oichi you made it!" "Who's the girl?" Oichi asked taking a seat next to him. "A girl who was trying to sleep with me. She wanted some extra money to pay her rent but I told her no. I mean I didn't mind sleeping with her but if she just want money then no thanks. I'm like a guy with no strings attached. Money is an attached." Oichi sighed. "So in other words your like papa?" Mikey smirked as he grabbed a folder and handed it to her. "That's the files on Crocodile. While you look over those Karasu. I have a question for you." Karasu looked at him. "Yes?" "Tell me…how would you like to work for me?" He asked smirking.

Later on, Jess, Sabo, the boys, Elvira, Darcaniea, Rick and Ebony were all out for lunch at McDonald's. Elvira and the kids were eating their happy meals as both jess and Darcaniea were eating their 2nd double quarter pounder and 2nd large fries. The men blinked at them "Both are eating for two… at the same time… a little strange" Rick whispered to sabo, sabo nodding his head I agreement. "Daddy can we go play in the game indoor playground?" Elvira asked. Sabo looked at her and her food, there was only two slices left of her apples and her chicken nuggets were gone. Sabo smiled "of course sweetie go on" Elvira smiled brightly and wipes off her face and hands then rushing off to the playground area. The boys looked at him, sabo looked them and looked at their food and nodded to them, they smiled and rushed after their sister. Jess frowned "sabo get my vanilla ice cream cone pickle slices" sabo sighed and got up, darcaniea looked at rick "me too, move it!" Rick frowned but got up and followed sabo. Ebony looked at her mother "mama… you okay?" Darcaniea blinked but smiled with a nod "yes hunny, me and auntie will tell everyone later the big news" Ebony nodded and went back eating her apple slices.

At home now, Oichi was home washing dishes. The kids were in their rooms doing who knows what. Law was working late as usual. The doorbell to the house rung. Oichi wipes her hands and heads to the door. She opens it and smiles. "Hancock! What a surprise!"

Hancock smiled. She was wearing a purple and black dress that had a spilt in all the way up to her hip. Her hair was long down to her back but was in a low ponytail. She was also holding a car seat with a light blanket over it. Oichi giggled as she saw it moving. "Come in." Oichi says stepping to the side. Hancock nodded and walked in just as Kaeden and the others were coming downstairs. "Daddy!" Naomi says happily as she ran from behind him. She stopped when she saw Hancock. "You not daddy…" She says sadly.

Oichi closed the door and walked to a sad Naomi. "Aw sweetie it's okay. Daddy will be home soon okay?" Naomi nodded as she held her arms up to Oichi. "Hold?" Oichi smiled and picked her up. "Now, what brings you here Hancock and where is Luffy?" Handcock took a seat and sighed. "My darling husband told me to come straight here with Laxus. He wanted to let Sabo and his wife know about our son." Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Um…then shouldn't you have gone with him? I mean seeing is believing you know." Hancock nodded. "That's what I tried to tell my beloved but he was gone once we step in town…I don't even know if he knows where they live at or if they are even home." She shook her head as she moved the blanket. Oichi's eyes sparkled. "Oooo so cute!"

Hancock smiled and picked up her son Laxus. He was beautiful. Cute curly black hair with eyes and skin tone that matched Hancock to a perfect T. He was looking at the new surroundings with awe. "Aw you two made such a cute baby!" Oichi says walking over to her and sitting down with Naomi on her lap. Hancock blushed. "Thank you Oichi." Naomi was looking at Laxus. "Mommy? Your baby to?" Oichi shook her head. "No, that's Ms. Hancock's baby. She's a good friend of mine."

Naomi looked at Laxus, who was looking at her. He smiled and raised his hand like he was waving. "He waved!" Naomi says happily. Hancock and Oichi smiled. They then heard the door being opened. "I'm home." Law's voice rings out. "Daddy's home!" Naomi says as she slid out of Oichi's grip. She took off to the door. "Daddy!" Oichi sighs. "She's never that happy to see me when I come home…" She pouted slightly as she heard Law chuckle. Niko went over to her and hugged her. "I'm happy you come home mama." Oichi rubs his head. "I know. Thank you, Niko."

Law walked in to see Hancock. "I see we have guess." Hancock looked to see him. "Yes, thank you for letting me be invited in here." Law shrugs as Naomi snuggled against him. "Going up stairs to change." He says walking to the room with Naomi giggling. "Oichi…would you like to hold your God son?" Oichi's eyes widen. "Your making me the God mother but I thought you two decided on Sabo and Jess…" Hancock handed Laxus to her. "My beloved husband wanted that and while I don't mind Sabo being the God father I would like for you to be the God mother." Oichi smiled as Laxus grabbed her finger. "Aw, so cute you are! You are going to be a Godsend when you get to school. I bet all the ladies would love to get a look at you haha." Oichi then looked back at Hancock. "Are you sure about this?" Hancock nodded. "This isn't about a grudge or anything is it?" Oichi asked frowning.

Hancock chuckled and sat back, crossing her legs. "No. I don't really care for what happened in the past. All is forgiven however, even after all that you and Luffy were the first and only two people to forgive me right off the bat. You didn't change your attitude towards me like everyone else did. Even when you knew I was behind most of that…you didn't give me nasty looks, try to threaten me, or arrest me. So for that I felt like the only way I could thank you is to be the God mother of my kids. If you do not mind that is." Oichi smiled and tickled Laxus. "I see. Then yes, I'll be his Godmother haha. Man my list of God kids are growing longer and long. Ultra's daughter. Naomi's son. Now your son. Oh and I can't forget Vivi's whenever she has her little bundle of joy. Haha." Laxus giggled as he grabbed her fingers.

Back at McDonald's, jess and Darcaniea were rubbing their flat tummy's "god that was so good I'm so full!" Jess says, Darcaniea chuckled "me too" sabo and rick shook their heads, they watched through the windows watching the kids run around and play. Jess sees someone that made her smile "Luffy!" Darcaniea and rick looked to see him walking over to their table.

"Hey, I was looking for you guys!" Jess smiled "hey luffy"

"Sabooo buy me some food!" Sabo frowned. "You didn't walk all the way over here just to ask me that. On another note if you're in town how about give your brothers a call or something?" Luffy laughed. "Yeah! I mean no! I came to tell you about Laxus!" Sabo blinked at him. "Who is Laxus?" Luffy laughed. "My son dummy!" Sabo's eyes widen. Jess's eyes widen "S-Son….?" Darcaniea and rick just blinked at him.

Luffy laughed at Sabo's shocked face. He then stood up. "W-Wait! You have a son! Like a baby!?" Luffy nodded. "Yeah! He looks like Hancock though haha!" Sabo still couldn't process this. "So your telling me I have a nephew!? By you and Hancock!?" Luffy nodded. Sabo frowned. "This isn't some joke that you and Ace are playing on me to give me a heart attack, is it?" He started looking around for cameras and the scent of Ace.

Luffy pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of Laxus smiling up at him. Jess gasped "oh my fucken god! He's handsome!"

Sabo's eyes were wider than before. "H-How old is he?" Luffy smiled. "Almost six or seven months I think. Hmm I have to ask Hancock…" Suddenly Sabo jumped across the table and placed Luffy in a head lock. "You had a son and didn't tell me for six months!?" Luffy quickly tapped out. "I'm…sorry…I f-forgot…" Luffy gasped out. "How do you forget something like that does Ace know! I swear on all the food in the world if Ace knows before me." Luffy blinks and knocked Sabo off sending him to the floor. "Ah! I gotta go tell Ace to!" He turned around to run away but Sabo grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him back. "Oh noo….WE are telling Ace together just in case your brain happens to forget important details." Sabo said with an angry mark on his head. Jess blinked "sabo…."

Sabo grabbed his phone and dialed Ace's number. He rung a few times before Ace picked up. "Sabo…I already know dammit! How many times are you gonna throw into my face that your girl is pregnant! You called me four times already!" "Hey Ace…Do you know a Laxus?" "Laxus? Uh no not that I know of. Why? He's asking for me? Old debts?" "No…No…Well you see our dear little brother here knows a Laxus. Would you like to know how he knows this Laxus?" "Uh…sure?" "Laxus is Luffy's son…" There was a pause over the phone.

Just then Ace's laughter could be heard right through the phone. Sabo moved the phone away from his ear. "A…son!? BAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Are you kidding me!? Are you trying to make up for calling me four times because if you are THAT takes the cake AHAHAHAHA! A son…Ahahaha"

Luffy pouted and took the phone. "You dummy head! I do so have a son! He's cute and soft. And when you poke his tummy he giggles! He eats a whole lot! He looks just like Hancock!" Another pause and then a sighed. "So your telling me that I have a nephew? You and Hancock? Had a baby?" "Yup! He's almost six or seven years old! Maybe…I don't know I'd have to ask Hancock." "THE HELL LUFFY!" Ace yelled through the phone. It made Luffy jump. "YOU HAD A SON AND DIDN'T TELL ME! Oooooo You are SO going to get it!" Ace hung up. Luffy gulped. "Well I should get going…" He says getting up and running away before Sabo could grabbed him again. Sabo growled and chased after him. "Luffy wait! You come back here and explain why I wasn't told about this!" Suddenly Luffy was jumped on by the twins "uncle Luffy!" They had tackled him on the floor. Jess and Darcaniea were laughing.

Luffy smiled and picked them up. "Hey there you two." Sabo walked to him cracking his knuckles. "Oh little brother…let's go have a chat outside shall we?" Luffy shivered at Sabo's looked. "Looking down at the twins he got a twinkle in his eye. In a quick movement, he placed the twins in Sabo's arms. "Aw you guys are like triplets! You know this is a picture perfect moment. I gotta go get my camera! Wait here!" He quickly ran off. "Luffy!" Sabo sighed. "Did he really pull a Ace on me!?" Sabo huffed out. He couldn't run after him with the twins in his arms. "Ugh! Stupid adorable little brother…" Sabo says as he placed the twins back on the floor. Jess sighed and looked rick "large fry please" rick blinked at Darcaniea smiled "me too" rick sighed and walked away to order more food. The twins looked at their father "go get him Daddy!" They shouted at the same time"

Two days later Oichi was sitting in a small store in the red district waiting for Crocodile. She sighed as she tapped her fingers on a folder. If he kept her waiting any longer the deal was going to be off. "Little Oichi, don't you look lovely tonight." Oichi looked up to see Crocodile sitting down in front of her. He was wearing his usual attire with his thick jacket hanging off his shoulders. He was smoking a large cigar.

"Crocodile…" Oichi says narrowing her eyes. Her smirked at her. "Aren't you just beautiful? You're the spitting image of your mother and she is just a beauty. I could have had her if it was't for certain people. Who knows I could have been your future father." Oichi sighs. "I don't have time to listen to your crap. If you got issues with my mother then go to her. I am here for the information you have." Crocodile smirked. "Got a nice mouth just like your father. Knows how to get right down to the gritted." He took a folder out and placed it on the table. "This is all you need for that man."

Oichi and Crocodile looked at each other. "I have what you wanted. In here is a 100% protection list with your name on it. However, since you won't let my father in on this little deal you are instead until the protection of my Brother. He has also sighed away your ticket out of Grand Line Central and has even provided you a code that will allow you to get rid of your 'personal' things…" Crocodile nodded and pushed the folder to her. Oichi pushed it her folder to him. "Can I count on this to be real?" Crocodile nodded. "I'm a man of my word little Oichi."

"Then answer me this…why me? Why not my brother, father, or mother? Why turn on that man?" Crocodile blew out smoke. "Your mother, hates my guts and loves to play dirty. If I offered her this deal everything would be fake. Your father doesn't trust me because he knows me so well. If I offered him the deal he would take this deal but most likely have some sort of tracker to keep taps on me. As for your brother. I knew that you would reach out to him. So I know that even though he has a plan for me it wont be as good as Dante's." Oichi frowned at that.

"As for me turning? Doflamingo has lost this game. He has lost all his money, fame, and tricks. I don't deal with losers. If I can find a winning ticket then I will do what I can to reach it and start over. Learn from my mistakes." Oichi nodded. "I see. Then thank you for this." She was about to get up when a blade was at her throat. Diaz was behind her. "Please do not move Princess. I would hate to leave a mark." Oichi looked at Crocodile. "What do you think your doing?" Crocodile chuckled. "Making a bet. What if I take you with me. You can be my permanent feeding ticket if I play my cards right."

Oichi sighed. "I see…so you plan on use me until your done with me?" Crocodile smirked. "You catch on quick. A reason why I picked you little Oichi is because your so naïve. Did you really think I would come alone?"

Oichi smirked. "No. I didn't" Suddenly there were three or four guns pointed at Crocodile in the store. Karasu appeared and grabbed Diaz wrist and twist the knife out his hands. He grunted and jumped back only to feel a gun at his back. He turned and came front face with a barrel. It was Eric. He was smirking. "Take another step. I dare you." Crocodile frowned.

Oichi locked her fingers together. "What you have failed to see Crocodile is who's land you are on now. Did you come here thinking you were on home turf? Did you think you have friends to cover your back? No…this is my land." Oichi's eyes turned yellowed as her hair slightly changed colors. "This entire district belongs to the name YAMAMOTO now. Everything you see belongs to me and my family. Every person you see is WITH my family. So tell me Crocodile…who is naïve now?"

Crocodile gulped as he heard someone else walking in. It was Mikey. He walked in smiling. "Ooo…looks like he tried it. Just like I thought." Oichi eyes went back to her bright red color. She smiled. "Yeah, he did and said everything you said he would." Crocodile frowned. Mikey chuckled and walked to him motioning the guns away. He picked up the folder and smacked it into his chest. "What you will learn about me is that I think four times ahead of everything and everyone. If you would have taken Oichi you wouldn't even have made it out this seat and even if you did you wouldn't make it out this store." Mikey's eyes turned cold. It made even Crocodiles spine tremble. "Now Get out. I don't want to see you in this city again." Crocodile got up and quickly headed for the door. "Oh and Croc…if this information isn't real, trust and believe I will find you and you wont like what I do to you when I do…" Crocodile went pale and quickly left with Diaz behind him.

Once they left everything went back to normal. Eric chuckled and walked up to them. "Man…if I knew working for you would be this fun I would have done it long ago." Mikey chuckled. "I have more things to do if your interested." "Hell yeah. Just tell me your target. Uncle had me on the side lines for to long." Mikey nodded. "And you?" He asked looking at Karasu. "I do not see the difference of working with you then your father. My job is the same. To keep lady Oichi safe." Mikey smiles. "That's not all. Oichi will be okay on her own for a while. I need your skills to recon." He held up the folder. "Make sure this is legit. Stack it out, find me ways to get in and get out. Take as much information as you can. I want it all and do NOT let my fathers know." Oichi frowned. "Brother…that's a lot…" "I can do it." Karasu taking the folder. "Thank you. I will be back with news as soon as I can." He quickly disappeared. "Are you sure about this Mikey?" Mikey nodded as he helped her up. "Let's go get something to eat. Threating wears me out you know." Oichi shakes her head as he drags her out.

Dawn was looking at the ultrasounds of Jess and Darcaniea, she was smiling "I can't believe their pregnant at the same time" Troy smiled and stepped her sitting down kissing her cheek "yeah, did you sent them?" Dawn nodded "I sent the invitations out this morning, so everything should get them tomorrow or in a couple of days" Dawn says looking at her ring on her finger. 14kt white gold Celtic trinity knot engagement ring, wedding ring with a Black Diamond center stone and double matching band. Dawn smiled "I can't believe were gonna be getting married next spring" Troy smirked and held her "Yeah and I'm gonna be the luckiest man alive to have you, Dante was a fool for leaving you for Zach" Dawn frowned "Troy don't start…" Troy frowned "Sorry my love" he kissed her making her hum and kissed him back "EWWW! Stop kissing, I don't wanna see it!" they looked to see Roxas standing there with his arms crossed with a glare and frown, Dawn sighed "Roxas, you're gonna be an uncle" she held up the ultrasounds "Your sisters, Jess and Darcaniea are both pregnant and gonna have babies" Roxas's eyes widen "really?!" Dawn smiled and nodded "Yeah hunny" Roxas smiled bright and put his hands up and ran away screaming "YAAAAAAAAAY!"

At Oichi's Nami was there with her son Curtis. She was waiting on Oichi to get home. Law was in the kitchen making lunch. He didn't have to go into work today so he planned on jumping on Oichi until Nami came over. Naomi was sitting in her high chair eating a cookie. "Daddy. Where mommy." She asked looking around. Law looked back. "I just got a text from her. She's on her way home now." Naomi smiled. "I want mommy." Law smiled. "I know sweetie. She's on her way.

Nami walked in holding Curtis. "I can't believe Luffy has a son and he's one month older then Curtis to! That means Hancock must have gotten pregenetic in June somewhere. But even then you couldn't tell she was having a child." Nami took a seat. "Yeah, it was a shocker to. I mean the marriage was shocking enough but now a kid?" Law shook his head. "Well he doesn't seem to have an issue with it so…" "Hey Tra-guy!" Luffy yells walking in. "Food!" He says. Naomi giggles at him. Law turns around and smacks him with a paper fan. "I told you before either call me by my name or don't say it at all!" Luffy pouted as he rubbed his head. "Law, do not worry. I will fix my love some food." Hancock says walking in. "That's not what I'm worried about. This house doesn't have enough food to fill him."

"Oh nonsense, Oichi is quite a little glutton herself and so is Niko. I'm quite sure you are prepared for them. Do not worry I will pay you for all the food we eat. My love?" Luffy's head popped up. "Will you please check on Laxus? I'll get your meals ready." Luffy's eyes sparkled as he got up and ran off. Nami chuckled as she rocked Curtis. "Well never thought I see the day. I applaud you Hancock for that." Hancock smiles. "My dearest is still learning how to be a father but he is doing his best. He loves Laxus so much it's hard to pull him away from him sometimes. It's so cute." Law sat down with a cup of tea. "Yeah, I can't wait to see him when he gets to school. Hope he doesn't charm everyone like you did in school." Hancock smiled brighter. "He will be the most handsome boy in there." She placed her hand on her hip and flipped her hair back. "As for I the amazon queen as no passed my beauty on down to my first-born son. His beauty will be forever bound to those who lay their unworthy eyes on them." Law rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever…"

Jess and Darcaniea stood in front of Elvira, the boys and Ebony. Sabo and Rick were in the back standing next to each other. Jess and Darcaniea smiled at kids "Okay so we have important news for you kids" the kids blinked at them. Jess and Darcaniea held up their ultrasounds "we are both pregnant! Both are 6 weeks!" their eyes widen, Elvira stood up clapping her hands "Gonna have a baby sister this time!" the boys chuckled "I bet it's a boy" they said at the same time, Elvira frowned "Stop speaking at the same time!" Ebony just sat at there with a smile "Congrats mama, auntie Jess" Jess smiled "Thank you hunny" she pulled Darcaniea more to her and held up her ultrasound and her phone "selfie!" Darcaniea chuckled and held up her ultrasound to the camera and jess took a the picture "Sabo you should call Garp and let him know" Sabo blinked "Oh I forgot to tell Gramps that you were, alright." took out his phone. Garp answered it. He had a rag over his head. "Yeah?" Garp answered. Jess skipped over "Garp!" she held up her ultrasound "I'm pregnant!" Garp smiled slightly before sneezing. "Ah, excuse me. Congratulations." "I wanna see grandpa!" Elvira rushed over "Grandpa!" "Hello Elvira." Garp says. The twins ran over with an identical smile at the camera "Hello grandpa." "Ah I see the Sabo twins to. Hello boys." He coughed out slightly. Sabo frowned. "You sick old fart?" An angry mark appeared on Garp's forehead. "What was that you snot nose brat!" Sabo shrugs. "You look sick. I just asked a question." Jess blinked "Oh Garp you alright?"

"GARP!" They jumped at Lily's loud voice. Garp jumped slightly as they heard the door open up. "Garp dear…are you the phone with Sengoku while your recovering? Are you?" Garp shivered. "N-No! You see I got great news! Jess is pregnant ahaha so they called to tell me…" He says rubbing his hands nervously before he sneezed. They heard Lily walk closer to him. She grabbed the phone and looked into it. "Ah, I see…so you weren't lying to me this time. That's good. I wouldn't have to punish you again." She smiled sweetly at him. Garp quickly hid under the blankets. To him that type of sweet smile was like a deadly viper waiting to strike.

Sabo held in his laughed looking at him. "G-Granny Lily…" Sabo coughed out to prevent himself from laughing. "Sorry, we didn't mean to get gramps in trouble. I didn't know he was sick. I would have wait if I did." Lily smiled at him. "No trouble at all dear. Thank you for letting him know. Congratulations to you and Jess. Having a bigger family is going to be quite a blast for you." Sabo nodded. "Thank Granny." Jess smiled "Thank you lily" Elvira smiled "Granny Lily! Auntie Darca is pregnant too!"

"Oh is that so?' Darcaniea chuckled "yes we are both 6 weeks" Jess nodded as they both held up the ultra sounds. Lily smiled. "Well a double congratulation are in order. Please take it easy and remember that your hubbies are there to attend to your every need." In the back, they here Garp coughing up a storm. Lily sighs. "Thank you for calling. Bye Bye for now." Lily says before ending the call. Jess frowned "I hope Garp is gonna be okay" Elvira blinked and gasped making them jump "Ill make grandpa something special! Mama, can we make him a get-well cake!" Jess chuckled "Sure, tomorrow hunny"

Out in some random spot in the forest Dante was sitting down on the ground. He was leaning back on the tree as he enjoyed his brief moments of peace and silence and a nice smoke. He blew out smoke as he relaxed himself a bit. Since he was deep in the forest he wasn't really worried about anyone following him and even if they did it would be hard to know.

Dante sighed and ended up laying on the ground looking up at the sky. He started to reflect off the years he had been in Grand Line. He came here from his home island when he heard about Oichi and the events that led her to injuries. Right then and there he should have taken her away from Danni but his mother was the one who talked him out of it.

He then started to remember all the women he slept with while he was here. Tsunade was by far his favorite at that point of time. Despite her age she could really through it down." Dante looked up at the clouds floating. Of course, there was Dawn. The sex was great and he didn't mind adding another kid to the fire but, she was a poison to him. Dante frowned. Once in a few years he did know when a woman was just to good for him and Dawn was on that list right under Danni. They both were like a poison to him. He let them in just a bit and his emotions went on a roller-coaster train. He hated that he let them get to close to his heart. He was however, happy that they found someone who would treat them better then he could.

Dante turned on his side. If he would have stayed with Danni then it may have indeed been a perfect family for him. Danni wouldn't be under him since she'd be in the army and Oichi would be the same really. A huge daddy's girl. They would have their fair share of arguments but the make-up sex would have been fun. Putting holes in the walls, destroying the rooms and furniture. Dante chuckled. At one point when they had a fling they had accidently went through Oichi's room but she was full from all that seafood so she kept right on sleeping. "Haha…" A soft laughed escaped his lips. He would have enjoyed that life with Danni as the man he was now but not as the man he was in the past.

With Dawn, he was at first just going to have sex with her. She looked ready for it but the thought of Danni burning his books was way too high. In the end, he had to tell her that he had to wait. A lie he made up on the spot. However, eventually she to ended up to close to his heart and that white lie because truth. There was no way he could take her then leave her like that. He started to become conflicted with the lie and truth and it happened. He fell for her. Dante shook his head. How many days, minutes, seconds, was he close to telling her that he loved her. He hated that as well. Once those words left his lips it was a signal telling him that he was choosing Dawn forever. Back then his heart was about to burst from just being next to her. The words just wanted to slip right out when she looked at him with those green eyes of her.

Dante sat up. Now it came to Zach. A man that held all his attractive feats. Red eyes, black hair, a nice body. A man who could see through him and can actually make him to lower his guard. He hated that and yet there was no way he could leave his side. He looked down at the ring and smiled slightly. "Marriage huh…" Dante chuckled. "To think me…Dante Yamamoto would consider marrying…to think a person would want to marry a man who has hurt so many people." Dante blew out smoke.

"I've loved four people not including inside my family. I've consider marrying twice. But I've only said and meant those words out loud 'I love you' just once…" Dante closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck as Zach's face came into view in his mind. His heart throbbed. "I hate this feeling so much. The last time I gave into it…it wasn't pretty." He rubbed his chest and sighed as he remembered the pain he felt when Jazmine left him with their dying son. "I don't think anyone could have filled that pain and yet he did with such ease. I think…I truly think…that maybe I can finally be at peace. No more pain, no more nightmares, no more struggles, just…peace." Dante put out his cigarette and lays down on the ground and falls asleep.

Zach walked in the forest, Rose was being watched by Levis at the house. He could sense Dante close by in some random part of the forest by the house. Coming to apart, he stopped and smiled to see Dante laying down on the grass next to the tree. He walked over and laid next to him on his side 'he looks so peaceful' Zach end up closing his eyes also falling asleep.

A couple of weeks later, Jess, Danni, Violet, River and Darcaniea were at Oichi shop in the bridal area on a Saturday. Oichi was at her desk with Naomi on her lap as she was looking through her booklet. Dawn was in the back trying on her wedding dress, Jess and the girls sat on the couch waiting with Elvira on her lap. Sabo had the twins with him at an Arcade. River sat next to Jess as the there was a playmate on the floor and her girls were playing on it with Robin. Darcaniea sitting next to her had Ebony on her lap reading on Darcaniea's iBook. Violet sat close with Celestia on her lap munching on a cookie.

The curtain opened and Dawn walked out wearing an extravagant laces to the intricate sheer details and jewel crested bodices. Sheer skirts made of ruffled tulle are paired with strappy bodices and plunging V necks. Regal, high necklines feature detailed embroidery, and in others floral accents are combined with daring halters that transform into illusion necklines.

Illusion necks and backs take center stage, with statement backs and romantic, flowing skirts. Fabrics such as tulle and lace are embellished with beading, fringe tassels, adding an extra touch of glamour with White Satin heels that had Silver embroidery on them. Jess's eyes widen "Wow… Mom you look…."

"100% sexy. As always." Danni says. Dawn was flushing, Violet chuckled "Dawn you look amazing that dress is so amazing" Darcaniea nodded "really lacey" River giggled "her shoes are amazing too" Elvira looked up at her grandmother and smiled "Grandma you look pretty..." Dawn chuckled "Thank you sweetie."

Two of Oichi's new workers went over to Dawn to measure the size and length. "If anything is to tight or to loose, make sure you tell them." Oichi says to Dawn as she grabbed her tablet to work a bit. Naomi had taken the booklet away from her and was flipping rapidly through the pages. Dawn smiled "I know, thank you" Jess chuckled "So who's gonna try on the bridesmaid dress?" Dawn chuckled "Since Danni is my maid of honor and I had to two types. Jess you can try on the other one" Jess smiled "Alright" she got up and placed Elvira on the play mate with the other kids. "come on mama D lets go try on the bridesmaid's dresses" she walked back. Danni sighed. "I guess so. I hope it's something flashy or sexy at least." She walked to the back. Dawn chuckled and looked at Oichi with a smiled "you did amazing on this Oichi."

"Thanks Auntie." Oichi says as she worked on her other clothes. Elvira giggled "can I try on my flower girl dress?!" the girls smiled at her. The door opened on the side, Sora and Roxas stepped in. Roxas noticing her mother flushed and smiled "Mama you look pretty!" Dawn smiled "Thank you hunny" she looked at Sora and smiled who was looking at his cell phone with a flush smile "Sora who you talking too?" Sora's eyes widen and blushed more "no one…"

"If you wanna take her on a date I suggest the café shop here down on the main floor. It sells her favorite food. Chocolate covered Bunny cakes." Oichi says. "Get her a stuff bunny to. I bet that smile of hers will never fade for the rest of the day. Haha." Sora was flushing and smiled texting walking out of the room. Violet blinked "So who is he all sweet on?" River giggled "Florina, one of Oichi's younger sister" Violet gasped "Oh my really?" they all nodded. Dawn smiled "I think they would make a prefect couple" "So is Troy gonna take your last name or are you gonna be a Gold again?" Dawn smiled softly "he said he wants my last name more like a joint name…. we will be Mr. & Mrs. Gold-Mikcloud" Violet blinked "That's a mouth full"

Jess walks out wearing Dark green elegant lace bodice and illusion racerback detailing is perfect for any bridal party. The knee-length hemline and hidden pockets provide a fun and flirty feel to this lovely gown with matching dark green open toed heels. Dawn turned and gasped as she swirled "you look so gorgeous!" Elvira was smiling "Mama you look pretty!" River smiled "Girls look at your aunty" Esme and Valora looked and their face turned into a smile "Auntie Pretty!" they shouted at the same time. Jess smiled "Awww thank you girls" Robin smiled "Aunt Jess you look very pretty so does Nana Dawn" Dawn smiled "Thank you hunny" Danni came out wearing a dark green Its beautiful back keyhole detail paired with a lovely V-neck and fierce side slit. Danni was wearing the same heels as Jess, her leg was showing from the slit skirt. Danni walked over to a mirror. "I suppose this fits my taste somewhat…" She says checking herself out in the mirror. River started to whistle "Ow Danni you look sexy! If frank was here he would already jump you!" the girls started to giggle.

Danni shrugs slightly as she still checks herself out. On that cue Frank walked in with 5 boxes over his shoulder "Oichi I brought your packages that you" He stopped and his eyes widen landed on Danni. The girls were giggling with smiles. "Well how do I look?" Danni says turning to him. Frank just stared at her not saying aword. Dawn smirked "I think you broke him!" Jess started laugh. Darcaniea sighed, river was just chuckling. Violet sighed with a smile.

Oichi shook her head as she worked. Naomi was leaning back watching her work. Frank snapping out of it, he turned to Oichi and walked over to her desk placing the boxes down, the girls were blinking at him.

"Thanks…" Oichi says. Frank turned back to Danni stepping over to her leaning in her ear "the car, 20 minutes" he whispered and left the room. Danni smirks and goes to change out of her dress in less than five minutes. 'Ha…screw 20 minutes…' She says to herself. She quickly left without a word. Naomi looked up at Oichi. "Grandma leave?" Oichi rubbed her head. "She went to play with Grandpa Frank." Naomi blinked. "Play?" Oichi nodded. Naomi giggled. "Play tag?" "I'm sure it goes that way at times…" Oichi says mumbling to herself. Dawn smiled "So I think I would take both dresses, I can tell jess likes the short one" Darcaniea smiled "I'll take the long one" river giggled "Short one for me" Violet smiled softly "long one for me Oichi dear" "I guess danni can wear the long one" Dawn says, Elvira smiled "Auntie can I try on my dress?"

Oichi nodded at her. "Yes it's all ready for you." Jess smiled "Come on hunny lets go try on your dress" Elvira giggled and held Jess's hand as Jess walked with her in the back. Dawn turned to the mirrors smiling "I can't believe me and Troy…" Violet smiled "You two are prefect for each other" Darcaniea sighed "weird that he is James's twin identical twin" River frowned softly and nodded slowly "Yeah" Dawn sighed "I don't care, Troy and James may be identical twins but they are by far different" Sora rushed in and went to Oichi "O-Oichi…!" the girls looked at him.

"Yes?" Oichi says not looking up from her work. He was blushing "I….I…. asked Florina on a date…. I need help…" Dawn gasped "you did?" Oichi looked up. "I told you were to take her. What else would you need help on?" Naomi tilted her head. "Mommy? Date?" Oichi smiles and grabs a juice box from her mini fridge behind her desk. "I'll answer your question later. Here have something to drink." Naomi smile as Oichi poked a hole in it for her. "Now, what do you need help with?" Sora pouted "My… my outfit for the date…"

"Okay. What would you like?" "something between rock, gamer and nerd?" he pushes his fingers together being so nervous. Dawn chuckled "Sora calm down its alright" Oichi sits back. "All of that. Well if you can't find nothing in here or around in the store look in the booklet. Pick out some outfits and leave the rest to me." She says handing him a booklet. Sora smiled "Thank you!"

She then heard her phone vibrate on the table. She picked up to see a a.s.p Alert message from Florina. She smiled softly. "Looks like you both need outfits but little does she know I already have the perfect one for her." She opens and texts Florina to meet her at the house later. Sora blushed, Jess walked out with Elvira wearing a cute Dark Green satian, lace, polyester fiber, tulle mesh flower girl dress. Dawn turned she smiled "Elvira hunny you look so pretty!" Elvira smiled, Ebony was smiling at her. the twins were giggling "Elvira looks pretty!" Celestia smiled "pretty…" Sora looked over and smiled but blinked "She's missing something…." He remembered he had bought hair clips for her. he reached behind him and took out the hair clips on the paper. He walked over to Elvira take two off knelling down making her blink at him, he clipped the hair clips on her hair making her look at the mirror, she gasped "Pretty hair clips!" the hair clips were red roses with green leaves. Jess smiled "What was so sweet of him" the twins were rushing over with Robin "Can we have some!" Sora chuckled clipping hair clips in there hair, they giggled and rushed back to the river. Sora stepped ebony putting one in her hair making her smile "Thank you" sora chuckled. Sora did the same for Celestia making her hide her face in her hands. Sora smiled and looked over at Naomi, he walked over to her "Naomi sweetie you want one?" he held up the hair clip.

Naomi tilt her head to the side. "No likie…tank you" She says before going back to sip on her juice. Oichi shook head. "Sorry Sora. She only takes things like that from Law. She won't even take the ones I make her. 100% daddy's girl to the max." Sora smiled softly "its okay" Jess smiled "So when is the date?" Sora flushed "tomorrow…"

Later on, Jess and Elvira were home now, Jess was in the kitchen making some lunch has the kids were in the living room. The boys were watching batman on cartoon network and Elvira was drawing on her art station. She smiled at them and went back at her making them some lunch, Sabo was due back home any moment. She smiled softly after trying on the dresses, she had sent Sabo the pictures of her and Elvira wearing the dresses all Sabo sent back was bunch of hearts. The front door opened making her smile more, she heard the door closed and looked to see Sabo walk in with Koala behind him. she hid a frown "Welcome back hun, kids your dad is home" Sabo smiled "thank you, I'm happy to be home" Jess just chuckled and looked at Koala "so why is she here? Did forget to do your work again where the point she has to hover over you so you can finish it?!"

Koala sighs. She disliked coming here sometimes. Jess obviously didn't like her even though she's explain many times out of politeness that she only cares for Sabo as a brother and employer. Nothing more. It still did stop her from masking her frowns towards her. Sabo shook his head. "No something more personal." He says.

Elvira looked up and smiled brightly and got up with the drawing and skipped to her father "Daddy!" Sabo smiled and looked down "Hey there princess" she giggled and held up the drawing "For you!" Sabo blinked and looked down at it, it was drawing of her and him in little stick figures. Sabo smirked "Look at this so artistic! Its lovely I love it" Elvira giggled "yay daddy loves my drawing!" she rushed away to make another. Jess chuckled "boys! Your dad is back" the twins look over to his and smiled at the same time it was a creepy soft of making Koala shiver "Hello father" Jess shook his head.

Sabo chuckled. "Koala let's go." Koala nodded. "Be back in a second." He says as they walked by Jess to his office. Jess raised his eyebrow "alright"

In his office Sabo handed over a flash drive. "That should be everything." Koala nodded. "Hard to believe your leaving." "Yup, the contract between me and Dante finally coming up." "What are you going to do after this?" "Travel. It's what I've been doing up to now. I'd like to see the world with fresh new eyes." Koala sits on his desk. "You know you have a family and worry wort for a wife right? You know you can't up and leave when you want." Sabo laughed a bit. "I know and I've already talked about this with Jess. She of course hates that I'll be leave specially since she's pregnant again but, I've assured her to the best of my ability that we will still be in contact. She can call me at any time at any day. I'll bring her and the kids souvenirs and different types of things back with me. I'll be gone first just for a month and then two months and then the max is three nothing further."

Koala sighs. "Well if you and Jess are okay then I guess you do what you want. You know I'll support whatever you do." Sabo smiled. "Thanks, and maybe you should fine a time settle." Koala smiles and gets up. "Sorry Sabo, but not everyone can just drop everything they had been training for to find time for love. I still have a job to do and I can't leave those who have sacrifice so much for me." Sabo frowned. "Yeah…I'm sorry for…" "No need to apologize Sabo. I'm glad you got a family of your own. You do what you have to do to keep this happy life together." Sabo nodded. "Thanks." Koala walks over to the window. "Well…I guess I'll head off." "Not gonna leave normally?" "Just so I can get fake smiled at? No thanks." Sabo laughed. "Jess doesn't have an issue with you." "Well excuse me if I don't believe you at all. Later Sabo." She jumped out the window with ease and disappeared before hitting the ground. Sabo sighs and shook his head. "She's such a weirdo." The door opened and Jess walked in "So your still leaving?" Sabo nodded to her "Yeah hun" Jess frowned steps to him hugging him "will you be here before the baby is here..?" Sabo getting up holding her into his arms "Jess you know I will"

At Oichi's, Oichi was in the living room watching transformers with the kids. Naomi was cuddled up to Kaeden slowly dozing off. Niko was laying on Oichi's lap eating popcorn. "Go Bubble bee!" He yelled. Oichi smiles as she rubbed his head. Jason and Kat were laying at her feet napping. In the past year Kayla had decided to move back to Japan with her family but every now and then she'd come visit them. Kai had left with Koala to train. Eric had his own apartment now and Sakura had moved in with him. They seem to be doing just fine with their love/hate relationship. Jack decided to stay. He works at a pet shop in Grand Line. With Danni's help he would be enrolling in online classes to become a veterinarian and had his own place.

Oichi looked around. It seems weird not to have everyone here anymore. She missed the chaotic nights and the nights that they enjoyed together such like playing board games and watching movies. Oichi sighs a bit. Niko looks up at her. "Mama? You okay?" Oichi smiles and rubs his head. "Yes, I'm fine sweetie."

The door bell rings. Jason and Kat's head pops up. "I wonder who that could be." Oichi says moving Niko off her. She walks to the door and opened it. She was suddenly tackled into a hug by Zane and Adaleana. "Gah!" Oichi nearly feel over. Kaeden and Niko looked over the couch just in time to see Oichi catch herself. "Really you two?" Zane smiles up at her. "Hey sis!" He says excitedly. "Hello big sister." Adaleana says calmly. "You two greet me so differently." Danni walked in. "Hi sweetie. Sorry for dropping by." She was holding two bags. "Uh…what's going on?" Danni smiled. "Well me and Frank thought we needed a break for a week or two or three so we need you to look after your brother and sister. I already knew you'd say yes so I brought them right over!" She laughed making Oichi sigh. She rubbed Zane and Adelina's head. "Go ahead and get comfortable." They nodded and went to the living room. Oichi grabs the bags. "Have fun mama." Danni smiled. "Grandma…" They looked down to see Naomi. They both jumped slightly. Oichi sighs out. "Naomi sweetie. How many times do I have to tell you not to ninja sneak up on us?" Naomi looked up at her. "Hi mama." She says smiling cutely. Danni laughed. "She's so clueless! It's too cute! She like Law but she is your child through and through." She picks up Naomi and snuggle her. "So cute my first grand daughter! I can't wait till you have more!" "Mom ssshhh!" It was too late. Kaeden's and Niko's eyes were sparkling at hearing this. "Mama is having more brothers and sisters!" Niko says happily. "I want more sisters!" Kaeden says. Oichi face palm herself as Danni laugh. "To cute! All too cute!" She handed Naomi back to Oichi. "Well see you in a few weeks." "Bye mama." "Bye Bye!" Naomi says waving. Oichi closed the door and walked to the living room. "Now, let's get something straight before you two get your hopes up. I'm not having another baby right now okay?" Niko pouted. "Aw man…" Kaeden frowned. "I want more sisters…"

"M-Maybe someday but not right now okay?" Oichi says sitting down. Zane and Adaleana sat on the floor next to Jason. "I hope Law won't be to mad…"

Four months later around January, Oichi was sitting in the bathroom waiting. She felt off and she hasn't been feeling hungry lately. Last time that happened they found out that she was carrying Naomi. Out of just regular question Oichi decided to take a pregnancy test to see if something would come up. She stood up and looked at her stomach. No doubt she was getting a bit big. She poked her stomach. It was hard. She frowned. "I couldn't be…could I? Maybe I'm getting fat…" She grabbed the test and looked at it. Negative readings came up. She sighed. "Of course it wouldn't work…" She pulled her shirt down and headed out downstairs. Law was getting ready to head out for work. "Law…" Oichi called out. Law looked at her. "What's up." Oichi frowned and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her stomach. "I'm not for sure but, I think I'm pregnant…" Law's eyes widen. He pulled up her shirt just a bit to already see her baby bump. "How the hell…your telling me you didn't notice your stomach getting like this?" Oichi pouted. "I thought I was just getting fat…plus, you didn't say anything either…" Law sighs. "Did you take a test?" Oichi nodded. "Anything pop up?" Oichi shook her head. "Alright sit down."

Oichi took a set while Law placed his bag down. "Gabby, wake up." From the screen a virtual gabby pops up. "Hello you two! It's very silent around here." "The kids are with Grandma Lily for the day." "I see so…what can I do for you!?" "Scan Oichi. See how far along she is? The test are reading also, contact Dante and Zach and asked if we can have those pills from last time in case the growing process is halted." Gabby nodded and started to scan Oichi's stomach. "Would you like for me to tell you how many are in there? Master has updated me to see further inside so I can tell how many babies are inside and can give you a 85 percent reading on the gender."

Law and Oichi gave her a confusing look. "Um…for you to say that…am I having twins?" Gabby giggled and smiled. "Nope! Congratulations! Your having triplets!" Oichi's mouth dropped. "Wait what!? There is no way I'm carrying three children inside me!?" Gabby turned to the side and brought up a chart of different pregnancy's. She high lighted the last chart. "See this one? The first two? It shows 7 weeks in this one and 10 weeks in this one. By the look of your stomach you are right in the middle. You already can see it lady Oichi. Your hitting 7 to 8 weeks already. Haha! Congratulations!"

Oichi and Law sat in silence from shock. "One kid yeah, twins…I can do that…but triplets?" Oichi rubbed her stomach. Law rubbed his head and walked over to her. He placed his hand over hers. "It's going to be okay Oichi." "But…the health risk of having triplets mainly for me…it's so high." Law kisses her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. Your going to give birth to three amazing looking triplets, the first in your family to. Let's be happy for that." Oichi nodded. "Okay." He pulled her up. "Let's go to the office. I'll have Gabby take some pictures. Who are we telling first?" "Mama and Papa first…" Law nodded as he grabbed his bag. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Even though your so slow you didn't even notice your stomach was getting this big already." Oichi blushed and smacked him in his chest. "Shut up! Let's just go." Law chuckled as they head out.

Zach was looking at some charts, Dante was on the couch reading a book with Rose on his lap asleep bungled in in her red blanket, the windows were open for the fresh clean air, there hasn't been one inch of snow, It's been warm all year. There was a knock on the door making Zach sigh and get up walking over to the door. He opened door to see Oichi and Law, he smiled "Oichi, Law come on in"

Oichi sighed as she walked in with Law holding her hand. He walked them to the living room, Oichi see's Dante sitting there with Rose on his lap sleeping. "Hi papa." Oichi says softly, being careful not to wake Rose, Zach sat down "Please sit, so what's for the wonderful surprise visit?"

Oichi looked down. "It's okay Ichi." Law says. Dante looked at her finally. "Oichi? What's wrong?" Oichi looked at them and handed them two ultrasounds. "I'm pregnant…with triplets…" Dante's eyes widen slightly as he looked at the pictures. There where three circles, marked with A, B, and C. "Triplets!?" Dante says again. Zach blinked in shocked "Triplets…?"

Dante frowned. "…this is a bit…troubling. The strain it will put on your body even if you get a C-section the risk is high." Oichi frowns. "I know…" She says softly. Zach sighs "wow triplets"

Dante rubbed his fingers through his hair and sighs out. "I need a smoke but, congratulations are in order anyways. Having triplets is very rare considering our family is full of twins." Oichi looked at him. "Don't worry. You will be fine. We will make sure that you have a healthy birth and clean bill of health." Oichi smiled and nodded. Zach smiled "that's right, we will make sure that you will have a healthy pregnancy and birth with the triplets"

Law kisses her forehead. "I told you it's going to be okay." Rose started to stir rubbing her eyes with a pout, Dante looked down, she had sat up with tired eyes and her eyes scanned the room. Zach smiled "did you have a nice nap pumpkin?" Rose nodded with a hum "Mhmm…" then she noticed Oichi and her eyes widen slightly "sissy…?"

Oichi smiles. "Hi Rosey. You always great me with such a surprise that means I have to come kidnap you for a day or two." Dante showed Rose the ultrasounds. "Your sister is having quite a few babies in her stomach now." Rose blinked "Me auntie again?"

Oichi got up. "I gotta let mama know and Jess to." She held her stomach. Dante looked at her. "Don't be scared peanut. I told you we have you covered okay. For now, just don't push yourself to much okay?" Oichi nodded. Dante got up with Rose in his arms. He walked up and rubbed her head. "Don't forget to let your brother know. He hates to be left out of anything that's concerning you." Oichi smiled. "I will. Though he can find out last for all I care." Oichi says rolling her eyes. She poked Roses cheeks. "Bye little sis. See you next time okay." Rose smiled "Bye sissy"

At Danni's and Frank's, Zane was running around in his flash outfit. Adalena was on her kiddie chair with a kiddie book on her lap, she had a pair of glasses on her face. she had recently had been wearing them, only for reading of course. Frank on the couch sighed seeing Zane running around, Danni was in the kitchen leaning up Zane recent mess.

Danni sighs. "The things I do for my kids…" The door bell rang making Zane's eyes widen "DOOR!" he ran to the door, Frank frowned "Zane!" Zane reaching the door jumped up grabbing the doorknob, Frank then got up walked over to the door as Zane hanged from the door knob, Frank shook his head and opened the door with Zane still hanging on it, Oichi and Law were standing there, Zane's eyes widen "BIG SIS!"

He drops down and goes to tackle her as he always does. He jumps up only to be grabbed by Law, by the collar of his shirt. Zane's eyes widen. Oichi giggled a bit. "Your getting better." Law sighs. "We have three kids who do this every day. I would have gotten it eventually." Zane frowned. "Put me down!" Oichi poked his face. "Calm down little brother. If you promise not to jump on me Law will put down okay?" Zane pouted. "Okay…" Oichi held her pinky finger up. "Promise?" "Promise." He says linking his pinky with hers. Law put Zane down. Zane frowned at him and tried kicking his leg only to be picked up by Frank. "Sorry about that. Come on in." He says leading them in. Zane pouted more, crossing his arms.

Danni stretches her arm. She sees Oichi and Law walk in. "Hi sweetie! To what do we owe the sudden visit?" Oichi handed her a ultrasound. Danni smiled. "Your pregnant!? How cute and…with…triplets?" Danni looked at the ultra sound and then at Oichi then back at the ultra sound. "Triplets!?" Frank walked in holding with Zane on his shoulders "so whats up?"

Oichi nodded. Danni was in complete shock. "Wow…holy shit…" Adaleana looked at Danni. "Bad." Danni looked at her. "Mama's sorry sweetie." She looked back at Oichi. "Have you talked to your father?" Oichi looked at Frank. "I'm having triplet's dad." Frank looked shocked "T-Triplets…."

Danni chuckled a bit. "That's not what I meant but none the less did you tell Dante?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, he and Zach assured me it was going to be okay and that they would make sure I'll have a safe and healthy birth." Danni pasted the ultrasound to Frank. "Well I'm really happy for you sweetie" She goes and hugs Oichi. "If you need me to come over and make sure your house isn't in a chaotic state you let me know. I can easily make that house silent for the rest of the month." Oichi smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks mom. I gotta let Jess know so I'm gonna get going."

Adaleana frowned and looked at Oichi. Zane also frowned looking at her. Oichi looked at them. "Why are you two frowning at me?" Zane ran up and hugged Oichi. "Aw, don't worry about me okay. I'll be just fine okay." She ruffles his head. She walked over to Adaleana and pats her head. "I'll be okay. Promise." Adaleana held her pinky up. Oichi linked her pinky with hers." Danni smiled. "Well chop, chop, hurry to Jess and if you can't make it to Dawn's call and let her know please. You don't need to up on your feet for much to longer." Oichi nodded. Frank smiled "Jess will be happy, I'm sure"

At Jess's, Jess was on the couch a sleep. Elvira was on the floor, she was coloring with the new Crayola markers that only work on paper. The twins were doing the same thing, drawing with their sister. Sabo would be home in couple of days from being away. Dawn over with Roxas who was also drawing with kids. Dawn was in the kitchen doing the dishes letting her daughter sleep. The door bell ringing, making her sighs. She looked over to see Jess still sleeping, she smiled 'wow she must be really tired' Dawn rinsing then drying her hands she walked to the front door, reaching it she opened it to see Oichi and Law. Dawn smiled "Oichi" she softly said.

"Hey auntie." Dawn smiled stepping aside "Come on in" she again softly said "Jess in the Livingroom sleeping, pregnancy tiredness"

Oichi nodded. walking in more, they hit the Livingroom, Roxas seeing Oichi smiled and smiled waving at her "Hi sissy!" he whispered trying not to wake Jess.

Oichi waved at him. Elvira smiled up at her auntie "Hi auntie" the twins looked up also "hello auntie" they both said at the same time.

Law frowned. "When are they going to stop letting them do that…" He mumbled. Oichi nudged him. "Leave it be. Ours might be doing that to." She mumbles back. "I hope to hell not." Law says sighing. Dawn stepped to jess shook her slightly "Jess hunny wake up Oichi and Law are here" Jess hummed and sat up slightly with a yawn. She looked at Oichi with a smile "Oichi, Law hello"

"Hey sis. Sorry for coming unexpected while your sleeping." She Law handed them both a ultrasound. "Seems like I'm pregnant with Triplets…" Oichi says. Jess's and Dawn's eyes widen "T-triplets?!" they both raised their voices making the kids jump.

Oichi nodded. Jess getting up with her 4 months pregnant belly walked to Oichi hugging her "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Jess giggled "I'm so happy!" the kids looking confused, Elvira got up "auntie having a baby?" Roxas's eyes widen "You having a baby?!"

"I'm having three babies." She says holding three fingers up. Jess giggled "Oh Oichi I was gonna tell you when I found out this morning" she places Oichi's hand on Jess's tummy "im having a another boy!" Oichi smiled "Congrats. I bet Sabo was thrilled about that." Jess nodded "Yeah he is"

Oichi pointed to baby A. "That's going to be your God son. B is going to Nami's and C is going to be Rivers." Jess giggled "Awwww!" Dawn smiled "congrats Oichi"

Oichi smiled and then it dropped. "Also…going further with the news, mom and papa are already aware of them, I'm sure auntie is to, but its best to let you know up front." She looks around at the kids. "We should take this somewhere a bit private." Oichi says. Jess blinked "Of course" looking at the kids "you stay in here no leaving the livingroom"

Heading to the kitchen, Oichi sat down with Law beside her. Jess sat in front of her with Dawn on her side. Oichi sighed.

"Having triplets is already a high-risk thing for any one really, but for me it takes it even higher. There's a high possibly that I might not make it through the birth even with a C-section." Law frowned holding her hand tightly. Jess frowned "no…" Dawn rubbed jess's back "its alright"

"My body has always been weak. Being sick so much, those stupid ego's chipping away at my mind, those attacks on me, and of course the things mama and papa put me through…I'm not saying I won't make it but incase I don't...in case my body fails me…" She let go of Law's hands and reached out and grabbed Jess's hands. "Please promise me that you will look after them. I know everyone says it's going to be okay but…" She tightens her grips on Jess's hand as she tears up. "I can't rule out the possibly that I won't get to see them…" Jess started tear "No… don't think that Oichi. You will make it!" Dawn looked at Oichi "It will be okay"

"I really, really want to believe that. Auntie I really do but. 85% is so high and it only climbs higher. I may have less then 30% change of living through this." She looks down. She rubs her eyes, trying to stop her tears from flowing. Law grabbed her hand. "Ichi. I told you not to think about the numbers on this. Your going to make it through this along with our triplets okay." Oichi sniffed and nodded. "Yeah…" Law frowned. "Come on. Let's go home. You need to rest now." "Sorry for bring bad news right after your good news, but I know you don't let to be left out of anything and knowing my parents they wouldn't have told you until the last minute." Oichi says as Law helped her up. Jess joined them in a group hug "Oichi..!" suddenly the door opened "Jess! I'm home" she can hear him walking in and sees everyone.

"Well at least I like the people who came to visit…" He says chuckling. Jess teared up "Sabo!" she ran to him hugging him tearing, he blinked at her "Jess what happen? What's wrong?"

Oichi cleaned her face with a tissue Law gave her. She then smiled softly at Sabo. "I'm having triplets." Sabo eyes widen. "Your kidding…" Oichi held up an ultrasound. "I'm not." Sabo frowned, piecing somethings together. "Your health." Oichi nodded. "It will be fine right. That's what everyone else says so I'll just have to believe that." Oichi says masking her sadness. "No point of worrying." She pats her stomach. "I'm getting a bit tired already so I'm gonna head home." Sabo sighed. "Please tell me you told your parents first." "Yeah, now with that said. I'll go ahead and get out your hair. See you later Auntie." Oichi grabbed Law's hand. "Let's go home okay." Law nodded as Oichi pulled him out the kitchen.

Another 5 months past, it was may 20th, Elvira had just turned 6, Jess and Darcaniea had given birth too both boys. Jess named her son Klaus and Darcaniea named her son Soda. Around the same time Oichi finding she was caring triplets, Ajisai found out she was also pregnant, couple of weeks ago Ajisai and Killer found out they were having a boy, to Ajisai's sadden face she wanted a girl.

It was the day of Dawn and Troy's wedding; Dawn and Troy had rented a house that a large garden in the back for the wedding. Dawn was in her own room in her wedding dress. Her hair was up in braided bun. Jess sat next to her in her braids maids dress, her hair was the same as her mothers. Oichi was walking in with Danni who was helping her, Darcaniea sitting up walked over to help her "let me help too"

"Thanks." Oichi says. Jess looked to see Oichi's 5-month huge pregnant tummy "wow…. Your huge… how are you?" "I feel tired, heavy, and hot…" Oichi says frowning.

Jess and Dawn got up "Are you sure you wanna walk down also? You can always sit with law" Dawn said.

Danni frowned. "I told you that you can't push yourself like this." Jess rubs her tummy "Did Zach say when you will be put on half bed rest?" "As soon as I can no longer move on my own, which is getting soon. Can't even go to the bathroom without help…" Oichi says sighing.

Frank stepped in with Zane in his arms "how is the bride to be doing?" Dawn smiled "Good, thank you frank. How is everyone out there?" Frank holding Zane more "Down!" he shouted, Frank sighed "No you will just attack jump your sister, you want your mother to give you a spanking again?"

Zane pouted. "No…" Frank smirked "That's what I thought anyways Dawn everyone is fine out there, some people haven't arrived yet just another half hour" Dawn smiled "Alright thank you Frank" Frank leaving closing the door. Danni and Darcaniea helped Oichi sit down "you sure you don't wanna sit this out…?" Jess says with a frown.

Oichi pouted and then sighed out. "I might have to. Two steps and I'm already out of breath." Oichi says tiredly. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Danni frowned. "Good. I'll take you to Law. I know you wanna be in the wedding but, please remember you need to keep your health up." Oichi sighs and nodded a bit sadly. "Okay…" Dawn steps to her hugging her "Oichi sweetie, I'm sorry" suddenly the door opened has Zach walked in pushing a high advanced wheelchair "Did I hear someone is gonna miss out on the wedding being a bridesmaid?" Jess and Dawn's eyes widen, Darcaniea smirked "My my aren't you thoughtful"

Oichi and Danni tilted their head a bit looking at the wheelchair. Zach stepped to Oichi picking her up like she didn't weight anything "now what kind of step father wouldn't be if I didn't look after my future step daughter" he placed her down on the comfy wheel chair "would you like Sora to push you down? Since you are walking down with him" "Um…I don't want to be to much trouble for him…" Oichi says. Zach chuckled "you wont dear" "If he doesn't mind then yes, I'd like that very much." Oichi says rubbing her stomach.

Outside in the gardens, the wedding is absolutely breathtaking, such lush green look with tons of flowers and roses. By the arch area, everyone was already in their seats, Dawn's side and even Troy's side was sitting on there sides, Jetter sitting in the front with his wife and mother waited, Jetter looked at his mother who was holding Celestia on her lap, he frowned "mother when are you gonna tell them about" he didn't finish when Marylin glared at him "not today, this is your sister's big day" Jetter nodded. Frank walking out putting Zane on Law's lap "watch him please"

Law sighed and put him next to Kaeden and Niko. Frank clapped his hands "alright everyone, it will began" he said "So everyone take your seats" he said also. Everyone began to take their seats, Frank walked back to the back as someone went to the piano and started to play. The first ones to walk out were Jess and her brother arms linked. Jess smiled "The garden is amazing" Jon smiled "Very" Sabo sitting on jess's side was holding a sleeping Klaus, there new born baby. The twins were sitting next to him smiling at their mother "Mama looks pretty" they said at the same time, Sabo smiled "Very" Robin were there taking pictures of the wedding.

The next to walk down was Danni and Frank walked down together, Frank smiled "this reminds me of our wedding" Frank smirked "you were gorgeous and even right know gorgeous" "Yes, I was pretty sexy looking that day. You're a lucky man you know." Danni says smiling.

Then Darcaniea was next walking down with Rick, Rick had begged Frank to let him be one of his groomsmen. After them was Oichi and Sora. Sora pushed Oichi down with a smile, everyone was looking and Robin was taking pictures "That was sweet of Zach to get this for you" Sora whispered to her. "Yeah, thanks for pushing me. I don't think I would have made it down if I walked." "Anything for you Oichi, you're like another sister" Oichi smiled. "Thanks."

Reaching the front, Sora parked Oichi's wheelchair on dawns side then he walked and stood on Troy's side. Then everyone looked to see Elvira and Roxas walk down, Elvira was sprinkling ivory colored rose petals and Roxas was caring the ring pillow with the two rings. Everyone did a awwww out loudly making Jess giggling "They look so cute."

Robin snapped pictures of them. Reaching the front Elvira went to her mother and Roxas stood on Troy's side. Then the music changed as Dawn walked down in her breathtaking wedding dress. Danni smiled and then frown "Why does she have to look so sexy…" Dawn of course walked down alone, walking she had noticed Dante on her side holding Rose, Zach was standing next to him. Dawn smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you for coming'

Dante said nothing as she went on walking. He wasn't going to show up, but Danni had let him know that Oichi refused not to be in the wedding. He didn't need her over taxing herself before the triplets were born. If he could, he would already have her sitting out in the crowd, but Zach got the wheelchair so as along as she wasn't on her feet, there wasn't much he could complain about.

Reaching the front, Troy stepped to her taking her hand and then looked at Marylin "With your permission grand high duchess, may I have your daughter" Marylin smiled brightly at him "Of course Troy" Dawn smiled as Troy walked her up to the priestess. She smiled at them "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the mood goddess, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Dawn Mikcloud and Troy Gold. I was told no vows because they already know how much they love each other, people chuckled in their seats. Troy, will you take Dawn here present, for your lawful wedded wife?" Troy smiled "I do" "Dawn, will you take Troy here present, for your lawful wedded Husband?" Dawn smiled "I do" The Priestess smiled "Rings please?" they turned their heads to little Roxas who smiled and stepped over to them, Troy smiled taking his placing the ring on dawns finger. Dawn chuckled took Troy's ring and places it on his finger, the priestess smiled "I understand you both wish to share last names" they both smiled "Yes" the priestess smiled "Very well you will be named Lord Gold Mikcloud of Celtica, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Gold Mikcloud, you may kiss your bride" she said to them. Troy smiled and held dawn to him who giggled as Troy kissed her, she kissed back, a round of clapping filled the garden. Jess giggled and clapped her arms whistling "Yeah!"

Another month later in June on a Saturday morning, Oichi was sitting home. She sighed. It was almost impossible for her to move. She and Law learned that they were going to have three bouncing baby boys. Much to Kaeden's disappointment. They had a gender revel a few days ago along with the baby shower. She found it funny how everyone was just popping out baby boys now. From the baby shower she got a lot of things for the triplets. One being a three way stroller. Her uncles were hand crafting the cribs and bed. She got lots of toys and clothes since she couldn't make as many as she like and much more. All the items were upstairs in the spare room.

The names she and Law picked out were Cassidy for Baby A. Ayden for Baby B. Lastly, to Dante's shock Oichi named Baby C Damien, Dante's middle name.

They were going to move Naomi into Niko's room so that they can use that room to make the nursey. Kaeden and Niko were going to be sharing the extra room upstairs that Kayla used.

Oichi was making clothes for the babies. They were growing everyday and even though it was a bit painful she was happy to see her belly grow. Niko, Kaeden, Naomi, and Conner were in the living room watching tv, eating breakfast. Law was in his office doing some paper work. Jason and Selina were resting by Oichi's feet. On days like this Oichi was happy to get a feel of a peaceful morning then a chaotic one.

The door suddenly rings making Jason and Kat's head pop up. They growled and bark. "Hush you two. Kaeden can you get the door please?" Kaeden nodded and got up. He walked to the door and hit a small button next to it. A screen popped up, from the new camera's that had been installed by Dante. Kaeden looked at the screen. There was a man in a black suit and a small child standing next to him. "Mom! It's a man with a kid!" Kaeden yelled out. Oichi frowned. "A kid?" She sighs as she tries getting up. Conner and Niko saw her struggled and went to help her. "Thanks sweeties." She finally managed to get up and walk carefully to the door, holding on to the wall slightly. She took a look at the screen and then opened the door.

It was indeed a man. He was quite handsome. He had long short black hair with blue eyes. He had a scar on his cheek. He was wearing a black suit with. In one hand he was carrying a brief case and beside him was a little girl with messy red hair with blonde streak marks and light red/orange eyes. She was wearing a dirty dress and a holding a beaten down teddy bear. She was frowning. "Good morning Lady Yamamoto. I'm sorry to interpret your morning but I am here to talk to you about this child." Oichi looked at the child. The way she was frowning reminded her of something. "Um, I'm sorry but, why…" "Do you mind if I come in? I see you are carrying and I don't want you on your feet for much to long." "O-Oh…okay. Kaeden, go get your dad okay?" Kaeden nodded and left to get Law.

Inside now, Oichi and Law had sent the kids in their rooms while they spoke to the man. "My name is Owen. I'm with the child protective agency. I overlook one of your father's operations to stop all of those foolish women from making children and getting abortions. In the part I work in I make sure the children who are given away are adopted into a caring family." Oichi and Law looked at each other. Law looked at him. "While that's nice and all we didn't call to adopt a child. We are doing just fine as it is." "Yes, I know but this child came with a request. I believe you know the woman that goes by Chiemi Kazue?" Oichi frowned. "Yes I do." "You also know the man Kid Eustass?" Law frowned as well. "You don't mean?" Owen nodded. "Yes, this is their child. Inu."

Oichi sighed. "Her name means dog?" "Chiemi Kazue has passed away." Oichi's and Law's eyes widen. "She was found in the streets yesterday morning from a drug overdose. Inu here was brought to us later that day." "How did you know to bring her here?" Owen opened the brief case. "When we went to search the home we found this note and papers." He pulled out a piece of paper and read it.

"If I should not make it past this time in my life then please take my child to the one person I know who will give her the love she needs. Oichi Yamamoto, a friend of Inu's father. I know my life has not been that great and I have never been for my daughter but, at least when I'm gone I know she will have a happy life."

Oichi grabbed Law's hand. "She…Did she kill herself?" "It may be the case but we could not contact her father, but your father said to bring her to you. I have the papers here for you to make her your daughter and to change her name if you want." Oichi looked at the girl. She was still frowning looking down, clinging to her bear. "Before that…I do have a way to contact Kid. May I talk this over with him?" Owen nodded. "That is fine. Would you like for her to remain here with you?" Oichi nodded. "Yes please." Owen stood up. "I will be back in two days prior. Please let me know what you decide. Excuse me." He shows himself to the door.

Oichi sat up. "That woman. How could she leave her child like that…Law we can't leave her…" Law got up. "Let's call Kid first." He helped her up. "I-Inu…would you like to take a bath and get some fresh clothes and food?" Inu said nothing. "I have a little girl almost around your age to. She's two years old now. I have clothes that will fit you." Inu still said nothing. "Mmm…how about I fix your bear at least?" Inu looked at her and then looked at her bear. "…fix him…" She says holding it out to him. Oichi smiled. "Does he have a name." "…No…fix him." She says. Law frowned. "She's bossy just like him with those few words. It's his kids alright." He walks out to get the iPad to call Kid.

Ajisai on the couch groaned being now 6 months was having a hard time getting up "Killer help me…" Alaric frowned "Uncle! Mama can't get up!"

"Yes, I know. I'm coming." Killer says. Ajisai grabbed Killers hand as he helped her up "why is it so hard the second time…" she quickly rushed to the bathroom. Alaric frowned "Did mama hurt when she was caring me?" "Every mother experience different pain when they are caring a baby." Killer says heading to the kitchen.

Inu watched her carefully as Oichi started to sew the beaten bear up. She replaced the eye that was missing, put more stuffing in the stomach, attacked the torn leg and stitched the holes back together. Oichi smiled and held up the bed. "There good as new." Inu frowned started to drop a bit. "Gimmie!" She says out reaching her hand. "I'm sorry sweetie but it's a bit hard for me to move right now. Your going to have to come get it." Inu frowned. "GIMME! That's mine!" Oichi frowned. "I know it's yours but…" Inu got down and snatched it from Oichi's hands. "MINE!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie. I know it's yours. I fixed him for you see." Inu went back to frowning. She sits on the floor away from Oichi.

From all the yelling Niko and the others poked their heads out. Naomi walked out and smiled. "Sister!" She walked out. Inu frowned as she saw Naomi coming to her. "Sister!" Inu took her bear and threw it, as hard as she could, right at Naomi's face, making her fall. Oichi gasped and frowned. "Inu! Stop that!" Naomi sat up and tears up. She started crying. "Daddddyyy!" Niko and other frowned and went to her.

Niko frowned at Inu. "You made Naomi cry!" Inu grabbed her bear and tried to hit Niko with it. Niko grabbed it and snatched it from her and hit her back with it. "Don't make my sister cry!" Inu tears up. "Gimme! Mine!" She got up and charged at Niko, tackling him to the ground. "GIMMIE!" Oichi tried to get up but a sharp pain ran up her body. "Ah…L-Law!" She yelled leaning down on the chair. Kaeden frowned and pulled Inu away from Niko. "Stop it!" Inu bit Kaeden, making him drop her. She jumped back on Niko and started pulling his hair. "GIMME! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Niko growled and pushed her off. "Niko stop!" Kaeden and Oichi yelled. Niko took the bear and quickly ripped it into shreds with his teeth. Inu's eyes widen as she watched this. She then busted out into tears. "YOUR MEAN!" Niko's eyes were glowing yellow as he tossed the remains at her feet.

Oichi groans out in pain. Kaeden went to her. "Mom!" Law quickly returned just in time to see Inu run to Niko, still in tears and bit him hard. Niko eyes widen. He opened his mouth to bite her back but Law quickly pulled them apart. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" He yelled. "Niko go to your room now!" Niko frowned. "No! She hit Naomi!" He pointed over to a still crying Naomi. Conner was trying to calm her down. "In your room NOW!" Niko frowned and stormed off to his room. Inu was kicking and screaming in Law's grip. "You, zip it right this second!" Inu stopped hearing a low tone in Law's voice. He walked over and put her in the corner. He then put up a divider. They used this when the kids got in trouble. "You stay in here until I find out what happen." Inu frowned at him. "Your nose in the corner and don't move, you understand me?" Inu sniffed and turned away from him. She curled up into a ball.

Law sighs. He walked over to Naomi who was still crying. He picked her up. "There, there." Naomi clings to him. "Daddy! She hit me!" "It's okay. She didn't mean it okay." Naomi cries in his shoulder. Law then reaches Oichi. Kaeden was rubbing her stomach. "Feel better now mama?" Oichi breathes out. "Yes dear. Thank you. Go check on your brother please?" Kaeden nodded. He and Conner went to the room. Law sat Oichi up and rubbed her stomach. "What the hell happen in here?" He says looking at the ripped up bear. Oichi sighs. "This might be harder then we thought…"

Ajisai walking back to see Killer sitting down on the table, Ajisai smiled and walked to him and sat next to him touching his hand "Killer, Calcifer is kicking" she grabbed his hand placing it on her tummy" Killer right away can feel the kicking. He smiles a bit.

Ajisai giggled "he's being active today" Alaric rushing in "Can I feel my brother?!" Ajisai smiled "Of course" Alaric walked to her putting his hand on her tummy, his eyes lit up "I feel him moving…" Ajisai smiled "hehe yeah"

Once things were calmed down, Naomi was fed her juice and was sent back to the room with the others. Inu was still in time out. She was curled up in a ball looking at the corner. Law had gathered the remains on the bear Niko tore up and gave them to Oichi who was making another stuff animal for Inu.

The iPad was connecting to the Tv screen, they were calling Kid. It rung a few times before he finally picked up. His hair had gotten longer and was in a pony tail. He was wearing a t-shirt, and black pants. "Yo, what's up?" Oichi smiled. "Hi Kid, um…we have a situation." Kid sat back in his chair. "Niko did more damage to the house?" "No…um remember Chiemi? The girl who you know…" Kid nodded. "Yeah, what about her?" "She died yesterday. Drug overdose." Kid frowned. "We were brought…your daughter today with a note she left for me." Kid's eyes widen. "My daughter?" Oichi nodded.

She switched the view of the Ipad and showed him Inu. "What is she doing in the corner!?" "Well she…she and the others kind of set off bad. She hit Naomi, bite Kaeden and Niko. Basically, attacked him." She turned the view back to them. "I see…that does sound like something one of my kids would do…what's her name?" "Inu." Kid raised his eyebrow. "Please tell me you're going to change it." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, but I wanted your thoughts in the matter. She is your daughter. Are you sure you don't want Ajiasi to raise her beside your son?" Kid gave out a dry laugh. "From what you just told me, she'd run circles around her and Killer. She's better off with you but, I'll let Killer know and if she wants to see her then she's welcome to but, I want you to take care of her."

Oichi sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Alright. When are you coming home?" "Tomorrow actually. You wanted me to come look at the rooms for the triplets right." Oichi nodded. "Do you want us to wait to sign the papers?" "No, go ahead and sign your name and what name are you going to give her?" "I don't know yet. I'll think on it." "Alright then, I'll see you some time in a day or two." Oichi nodded as he clicked off.

Oichi looked over to Inu who hasn't moved an inch. "Oh Law…she's a tiny ball of fire…" "Yeah, one that needs to be put out." "Can you make her something to eat and get her a bath ready?" Law nodded. "Yeah."

Back over at Killers, he was on the phone with Kid. "I see…a girl huh…" Killer chuckled. "No, it's not funny but it sounds like something you'd do. Attack without thinking. That's all you. Yeah, I'll head there now. I'll let her know what she needs to know. Alright see you when you get here." Ajisai blinked "Whats going on?"

Killer looked back at her. "Kid has a daughter." Ajisai's eyes widen "What…?!" "It's not what you think. He was assaulted some time ago against his will resulting in getting the chick pregnant." Ajisai sighed "I wonder what Jess would do if she found out…" "Anyways, she had a daughter and left her with Oichi. I'm going over there to see her now. You and Alaric are welcome to come if you choose to." Ajisai looked at him "Oh we are going! Alaric put your shoes on, we are going to visit your Aunt Oichi!" she walked away

Arriving at Oichi's place, Killer walked up and rung the doorbell. He heard Jason barking. The door was opened up to a wet Kaeden. "Hi Mr. Killer…" Killer chuckled. "Having an early bath." Kaeden frowned. "The little girl doesn't like baths…" He says turning around. Killer walked in with Ajisai and Alaric behind him.

They could hear screaming down the hall. "NOO! STOP!" Kaeden sighed as he went back to the bath room. Oichi was sitting the couch working on the bear. "Killer. I see you came over." Killer chuckled. "A handful huh." Oichi sighed. "A bit." Ajisai frowned "I can tell..." Alaric frowned "who is that mama?" Ajisai frowned "your half sister" Alaric frowned even more.

Killer walked to the bathroom to see a chaotic scene. There was water and soap everywhere. Everything was soaked. Law was soaked as he washed Inu's hair. She splashed and screamed and did everything she could to get away. "Stop!" She yelled. "I will if you stop moving and let me clean you!" Law says frowning. She splashed water in his face. "Meanie!" Kaden was looking fed up, as he held the last of the dry towels. Killer whistles. "I see you got your hands full." Law looks back and frowned. "Shut up…"

Once the bath was finally done Law quickly wrapped Inu in a blanket to whip her down. She calmed down a bit. Her hair was less messy and went down to her neck. She didn't have any scars or anything on her body. She looked well fed since he didn't see any bones. "She was taken care of at the least so that's good. I still need to do a quick check up." He passed her to Killer. "Take her to Oichi please." Killer went to grab her. "No!" Inu says kicking and squirming. "Yes…she sure does have Kid's blood in her."

He took the screaming and kicking child to the living room. "Dad…" Law looked at Kaeden. "Is she really going to stay with us?" Law sighed. "Yes, your mom has her eyes set on it." Kaeden sighs. Law rubs his head. "I know. Let's just bear with it for now. It's going to get better. Go change your clothes." Kaeden nodded and left.

In the living room Inu was still trying to get away from Killer. She started pulling his hair. "Down! Down now! DOWN!" She yelled loudly. Killer sighed. "Yes, yes. I hear you." Ajisai was frowning at her "Alaric didn't even act like that ..." Alaric poured staring at Inu.

Oichi frowned. "Inu that's enough. Stop that so I can dry you off." "DOWN!" She yelled. "I said ENOUGH!" Oichi says. Inu stops yelling and looks at a frowning Oichi. "You will learn to behave in this house. Now enough with the yelling and let me dry you off." Inu said nothing as Killer placed her on Oichi's lap. Oichi started to dry her off. "Honestly, all that yelling is uncalled for. I know this is all new for you but acting like an animal is out of the question. I already have three, I don't need another one." Inu frowned as Oichi dried her hair off.

Alaric hiding behind his mother "no she's not my sister ..." Ajisai sighed "Alaric don't act like that, if your god mother was here she would put you in your place" Alaric's eyes widen looking around "is she coming...?" Ajisai raised her eyebrow "I don't know..."

"No, Jess is not coming." Oichi says. "Her mother just passed away yesterday, and she was brought to me today, so I understand why she's so feisty and mean right now. Adapting to a place so quick is just not all that rare for small children." Ajisai nodded "I understand... I mean I did pounce from Foster home to foster home until ending up until one that almost lead to my death ... I understand what she must have been through being raised by that woman that raped kid" she growled slightly, Alaric frowned "what does that mean?" Ajisai rubbed his head "I'll tell you later"

Oichi wrapped Inu around in a towel. She then picked up a new teddy bear she just finished. "Here sweetie. I made you a brand new bear." Inu eyes widen. "Bear…for me?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, since your old one got messed up you can have this one." Inu snatched the bear from her and hugged it tightly. "My friend…" Oichi rubs her head a bit, only for Inu to shake her hand away. "hmm…your such a ball of fire. I think your new name should be Scarlet." Inu looked up at her. "Scar?" "Scarlet or Scar for short. It's a better fit." Inu looked down at her bear and held it up. "Name!" Oichi pinched her cheeks. "Ow!" "I will only take that tone so many times little one. I might not can't move as quick as I want to but I still can give a good spanking. You say please and thank you. Understand?" Inu pouted but nodded. "Name bear….p-pe-peas?" Oichi smiled. "That was a nice try. How about we call him Austin." Inu eyes sparkled. "There so now your name is Scarlet and your bear name is Austin. Now what do say?" Scarlet looked up at her. "Thank to…um…you." Oichi smiled. "Good girl. I think will a little bit more love and straight forward discipline you will turn out just fine."

Alaric stepping from behind his mother, Ajisai smiled "Scarlet, this Alaric. He is your half older brother" Alaric looked at scarlet shyly "h-hello..." Scarlet frowned and turned her head away from him hugging her bear. Oichi shook her head. "You definitively have 100% proof of your father's genes…"Ajisai nodded "yup I can so see it..." Alaric frowning at her "she does not like me ...? Why ...?" Ajisai rubbed his head "this is all new to her Alaric, let her get use to you"

Scarlet ignored them both. Alaric pouted more "I don't want a sister anyways!" He ran off too the room with the other kids, Ajisai groaned sitting down "Oichi I'm so sorry ..." "Nothing to be sorry about. I don't except her to warm up to anyone for another few months." Oichi says wrapping Scarlet more into the towel. She looked comfortable and was fighting sleep a bit. She titled a bit trying not to get to close to Oichi until Oichi just pushed her close anyway. "It will be hard but you're in a nice, wild like, family. You will come to love it very soon." She says rubbing Scarlet's back.

In the month of September on the 13th, Everyone was at the hospital worried. Oichi had gone into labor. She was already placed in a room two month prior.

Dante, Zach, and Danni were in the room with her. Oichi was breathing heavily. Law and his nurses were getting ready to do a C-Section. Oichi was crying in pain. The triplets were moving about, nearly waiting to pop out. Danni rubbed her head. "It's okay sweetie. Hang on a bit more." Dante had made a whole new sedative for her. It wouldn't harm the children but it would help her relax better than the anesthesia making the C-Section much easier. The nurses were getting everything ready when Oichi gasped out. "S-Something wrong!" She says panicking. Law frowned. He pulled up the sheet that was covering her lower half. His eyes widen when he saw a tiny head already poking out. "Oichi stop pushing!" Law says quickly re-proping her legs up. "I'm NOT PUSHING!" Oichi yelled out in pain. "Dammit…so impatient." "Penguin go get the room ready now!" Penguin nodded as he rushed out the side door. Danni and Dante each took Oichi's hand. "Looks like we are doing this the old fashion way." Danni says. "I'm scared…" Oichi says crying. Dante rubbed her head. "It's okay peanut. Your going to do just fine." Zach smiled "It will be alright hun, just calm down"

Outside in the waiting room, Mikey was sitting down with a depressed Kaeden, Niko and Naomi. Scarlet was by herself playing with some toys. Naomi didn't know what was going on but when she saw her brothers sad she got sad to.

Jess was pacing she was worried about Oichi "I should be in there with her…." Sabo sitting down with Klaus on his lap, Elvira was sitting near him worried, the twins were just sitting their watching their mother pacing "Jess love, calm down. I'm sure Oichi is fine" Darcaniea sitting there with her legs crossed holding Ebony nodded "Sabo is right, pacing wont do anything" rick frowned holding Soda "Jess just sit down…" Jess sighed and sat down Klaus reached for his mother making Jess smile and took Klaus "other sabo clone…" rick side, Sabo sighed "do shut up" Rick bite his lip ready to yell when Darcaniea grab his hand making him shut up. Dawn was just arriving with Troy and Roxas. Sora was coming with Oichi's sister. Dawn looking around "Any news?" Jess frowned "No…"

Back to where Oichi was, Law was working on getting the first of the triplets out. He had to calm his nerves. Oichi's heart rate was already spiking even when he gave her just a bit of the sedative. She groaned out in pain. Danni was holding one of her hands and Dante the other. Zach was watching carefully, Ready to take Law's place if his nerves got the better of him.

Oichi squeezed her mother's and father's hand. She could feel something pulling and pushing. It hurt and it felt weird. "Hurts…" She breathes out. Danni frowned. "Dante can your use her regular sedative?" Dante frowned and shook his head. "To dangerous. It could harm the babies more then anything." Danni sighed as Oichi tears up. She started to scream out as she pushed.

Finally, they could hear the cry of one of the triplets. Danni smiled. "That's one down. Two to go baby. Just hang in there for a bit longer." Oichi's breathing was becoming unsteady. "Mr. Yamamoto, the oxygen mask." Penguin says. Dante nodded, grabbed it, and placed it over Oichi's mouth. Law took a deep breath but it was cut short when the next triplet's head started coming. Penguin was over cleaning off the first one.

Law carefully brought up the next triplet passing him to a nurse. Dante rubbed Oichi's head. "One more to go peanut." Oichi opened her eyes. "So painful…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Getting a bit scared her heart rate stated to rise to the border of red. Law frowned. "Ichi baby, you have to calm down." Dante rubbed her head. "Shh…it's okay." He says in a smoothing voice. "It's almost over. Just one more." Zach rubbed her shoulder "its alright, your doing good Oichi, its almost over"

Out in the waiting room Zane started to tear up as he grabbed his chest. "Sister hurting…" Frank frowned and picked him up. "Your sister is strong. She'll be okay. Adalena moved closer to Frank and gripped his shirt. Kaeden frowned and gripped his pants legs. He didn't understand a lot of what was going on but he did know that his mother was going though a lot of pain. He didn't want to see his mother in pain, not again. He tried to hold back his tears so that Niko and Naomi wouldn't see.

Mikey saw him struggling and rubbed his head. "Hold fast Kai. You're the big brother so you have to be strong for the little ones okay?" Kaeden looked up at him. "Your mother is really strong. Stronger than anyone I know." Kaeden nodded and cleaned his face.

Niko and Naomi were tearing up. They could feel something wrong with their mother. Kaeden pat their head, making them look up at him. "Mama is going to be okay." They blinked at him and then smiled, nodding. Scarlet was watching them. She frowned and then got up. She walked over to Naomi. Niko frowned at her and shielded Naomi. Scarlet pushed him down. Mikey frowned. "Scarlet. What did we say about pushing." Scarlet looked down. "Sorry…I wanna play…with Mei." She grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her to the play area. Niko sat up and frowned. He was about to go over there but Kaeden stopped him. "Just watch…" He says. Niko pouted and sat down watching them closely. Jess frowning at Scarlet "She's such a trouble child…." Sabo nodded "Too much like Kid…" she walked her closely in case she hurts Naomi.

Back in the room Law was frowning, the cord to the last baby was wrapped around his neck and arm. He was trying to remove it but the more he tried the more pain Oichi felt. 'Dammit…' Zach was watching. "Calm down. Lift him up a bit." Law sighs mentally but did what he was told. "Ah…" Oichi squeezed her parent's hands. Law, seeing this was about to lower the baby but Zach stopped him. "Trust me. Keep him lifted." Law bears his teeth but listens. "Move that to the left. Then move that to the right. Carefully. Watch his arms and…there…" Law sighs as he removed the baby from the tangled cord. After cutting it he gave him to Penguin.

"There…all done." Oichi sighs out, dropping her head on the pillow. Danni and Dante sighed. Zach smiled. "I think the triplets helped saved their mother's lives." They looked at him. "They saved her the many hours of pushing which would have put a major strain on her body and heart. For them to come out so fast, one after the other, it saved her."

Danni smiled and kissed Oichi's forehead. "Good job peanut." Oichi was panting. Dante was cleaning the sweat off her face. She opened her eyes a bit. Law was over at the baby station cleaning the triplets. They all had short black hair and they all humorously had a birth mark right on their left side. "Wanna see them…" Oichi says breathing out easily. Law wrapped the triplets in custom blankets Lily had gotten them. It had their names on it.

He walked over with two in his arms and Penguin had one. Dante hit a button on the bed that helped Oichi sit up a bit more she that she could hold them a bit before she passed out. Penguin gave her Ayden and under his name was Baby B.

Law handed her one that said Kaleb. At the last second they changed from the name Cassidy and thought Kaleb would fit more. He was Baby C. Law handed her the last triplet, the triplet that rushed out first, Damien, Baby A.

Oichi smiled at her babies. "So cute…" The triplets started to open their eyes. Ayden and Kaleb both had red eyes. Damien on the other hand had one eye red and one eye yellow. They all looked at Oichi. Oichi felt her heart melt as she tears up. "My babies…" Danni smiled. "Hee hee, more mini Law's running around." Law blushed a bit but smiled. Damien, in the middle, smiled at Oichi. "There's the kicker. He get the smile from the mother!" Danni says laughing.

Law carefully took the triplets. He handed Damien to Dante, Ayden to Zach, and Kaleb to Danni. "I'm going to get her cleaned up and put her in a room." Law says motioning to Penguin to get the room ready.

In the waiting room, everyone was waiting uneasily until Danni walked out. "Their here!" She says. Everyone's head popped up. Mikey sat up. "How's Oichi?" Danni smiled. "She's fine. Really tuckered out but she's going to be okay." The room sighed out. Jess smiled "thank goodness…" Dawn smiled "Oh Oichi… such a trooper"

Danni walked up to Kaeden and the others. "This is baby Ayden. He came out last." Kaeden, Niko, Naomi, and Scarlet looked down at him. Ayden looked at him and smiled. Instantly they all had hearts in their eyes making Danni laughed. Dante and Zach came in with the other two. Kaleb was already making a fuss in Zach's arms. He was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. He frowned. "I don't think he likes me already…" Damien was looking around the room. His eyes darting left and right looking everywhere he possibly could.

Zach sighed, still unable to calm Kaleb down. Dante chuckled. "Want to switch?" Zach handed Kaleb to Dante and he got Damien. Kaleb quickly calm down once he was in Dante's arms. Zach chuckled. "Looks like he might be attached to you already." Damien was still exploring the room. "This one has a lot of curiosity in his eyes."

Jess smiled at the babies "There so cute… like mini laws!" Elvira and the twins were staring at the babies, their eyes sparkled "So cute…" they said. Dawn smiled "she did good, there adorable" Dawn giggled. Roxas smiled "nephews are cute" Jess held up her arms "Can I hold my godson?"

"Baby A was your God son so that means Damien right?" Mikey says. Zach nodded and handed Damien to Jess. Damien tried turning his head to get a good look at everyone. His eyes sparkled everywhere smiling. Jess giggled "Hello Damien, Jess your godmother. I'm gonna spoil you so much" Dawn chuckled "don't forget about your kids Jess, Jess just chuckled "I can spoil them all"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: School Life Book 3 'Family Tides'**

 **Shared Authors: / TheBluemoonRose / Kistune027**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver, OCS**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2

~10 Years later~

Jess in the kitchen was doing the dishes, it was 6am in the morning on September 4th, 2033. Jess still looking young due to the black serum running through her veins. Sabo end up taking the black serum also, he didn't get any special power he just got slow aging and his strength is doubled. Jess looking at the clock sighed "Elvira! You better be up!" she shouted. The Twins sitting there at the island counter top didn't even jump from her loud voice sat there just eating their breakfast. Klaus just walking in, 10 years old he was starting middle school, he had skipped a grade "Mom, you taking me to school?" Jess smiled "No sweetie you can take the buss this time" Klaus pouted, Klaus was a handsome young boy, he has a beautiful face that the girls go crazy for. He has blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His eyes were a light green, he had both his ears pierced just at 10. He had looked to much like Sabo, he could past as Sabo when he was just a kid as Garp would always say. He was in his middle school uniform. The twins were in there high school uniform, they would be starting High school along with Aerith. They had skipped a grade due to their outstanding minds as Oichi said, she had called them little genius.

Elvira finally coming into the kitchen wearing her high school uniform, identical to her mothers once she went to school. It had that pin that was the letter 'F' for freshmen. The uniform was the same as from when Jess gradated. Elvira's hair was long, braided to side just Jess use to do it. Jess's hair has been short for years know due to she got her hair caught from Klaus when he was a baby by pulling her hair hard to where he pulled to the ground scalping her slightly, she has never groan her hair long again. Elvira sitting down trait away started to eat her breakfast, Jess sighed "About time you came down, Alaric should be here soon to pick you up" Elvira sighed "Mom, I'm a girl I take my time getting ready" Jess shook her head but smiled "I know hun" Elvira looking around and frowned "Dad isn't back yet…?" Jess shook her head "He will be later today" Elvira shook her head "He should stop spending so much time exploring the world" her brothers frowned they do agree with their sister. Jess sighs "Yeah I know…"

The front door opened and closed, Jess looked to see Alaric walking in. Alaric is a slender young man with unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends, narrow green eyes, and a fair complexion. He also wears a black stud on his right ear but he was very good looking along with Klaus. Jess smiled "Alaric! Come on in" he smiled and sat down next to Elvira "Hey auntie, good morning" Jess chuckled "Morning hun, would you like anything? Or did your mother make you something?" Alaric smiled "Already had my meal for the morning" Jess smiled "So how are things there? Your brother and sister? Calcifer and Ada?" Alaric shrugged "Fine I guess, Cal is starting middle school this year and Ada is starting her first year in 5th grade" Jess chuckled "good good" Alaric looked at Elvira with a smile and flush "you almost ready to head out?" Elvira finishing up her bacon and then jugged her orange juice "Yeah, I'm done bye mom!" Jess smiled "see you at 2:30" Elvira got up with Alaric, she grabbed her purple messenger bag and left the house with Alaric. Jess looked at the boys "The bus should be here soon so hurry up"

At Oichi's house, Law was downstairs watching the normal chaos that followed. He was reading his tablet and moved his head just in time to dodge a plastic cup. "You shut your mouth!" Scarlet yelled. Her eyes burning in anger. Her red and blond hair, usually in a high pony tail, was down to her shoulders. Despite what she thought she was quite beautiful if it wasn't for her brash words and attitude. She was wearing a middle school uniform "How about you make me!" Niko yelled. His purple eyes changed to yellow slightly. His blonde and purple hair was long, pressed down to his neck. He was wearing a high school uniform. Niko was very lean almost feminine to most people. He's been mistaken as a girl many times over the years.

Scarlet jumped over the table attacking Niko. "You asked for! I'll make you cry for mercy!" "In your dreams!" As the two brawled on the ground Naomi walked in. She was also wearing a middle school uniform. She had her hair short. She looked over to her siblings and giggled. "Morning daddy!" She says walking over to him. "Morning dear." Law says reading. "Did you wake your brothers?" Naomi nodded. "Yup, they are doing their hair." Law nodded. "Alright."

Niko pinned Scarlet down on the ground. "Stupid. You might have gotten over on me when we were kids, but I learn from my mistakes." Scarlet frowned and struggled under him. "Oooo you piece of shit!" "Watch your mouth." Law says. Scarlet pouted. "Sorry…"

"Niko get off Scarlet and get ready for school." Niko sighed out and got up. "Yes sir…" Soon Law heard footsteps rushing down. The triplets came down. "Morning dad…" They all said together. Law looked at their hair and frowned. Damien had his hair spiked up. Ayden had his slicked back and Kaleb had his cut short like a bob. "Mom did our hair!" Ayden says. Damien crossed his arms. "I liked Uncle Kid's hair! Mom said I look cool!" Damien said. Kaleb rubbed his hair. "Mine look okay to right?" Law smiled. "of course it does. You all looked good."

Oichi walked in smiling. "My cutie pies!" The triplets smiled and rushed her in a hug. "I'm gonna miss these days." She says giggling. To certain people, they never guess how old would actually be. She was still short but the only thing that has changed on her was that she was a bit thick now. Which Law found hella sexy. Her hair was put up in a bun this morning. "Are you all ready for school?" "Yes ma'am!" All her kids say. "Good, then have a good first day, don't cause any trouble." She held up some Keys. "Niko, be careful you just got your permit okay." Niko nodded. "Make sure you tell Kaeden to send me his schedule, so we can get planning for his graduation." Niko nodded. "Yes ma'am." "Now the rest of you go get ready for the bus. Scarlet don't let me get a call understand?" Scarlet nodded yes ma'am.

At Zach's, he was sitting on the couch as Dante was getting ready to drive Rose to school. Rose walking down the steps sighing, Zach smiled "Your ready to go to school?" rose had a blank look on her face "Why should I go to school with such weak minded people..." Zach's eyes widen and sighed "there she goes having a rare Dante moment"

"Can't blame her." Dante says. Rose just put her messenger bag over her shoulder "but if its with family and friends I don't mind" Zach smiled "Well! have a good day at school, no getting into fights and try to ignore bullies…." Rose sighed "if they doesn't insult Elvira again then I will" she walked out of the house, Zach looked at Dante with a smirk "I see that smile Dante" "A smirk is different from a smile. Learn the difference." Dante says shaking his head. Zach chuckled "see you when get home" he winked at him.

Elvira was sitting in Alaric's 2024 Red Ford Mustang surface, it was a new type of Mustang. Alaric got it from his father after getting his drivers license. Alaric driving glancing at her, she was on her iPhone Epic, a new iPhone that was more futuristic, the phone packs a Curved Retina HD display and it involves two separate segments at the top and bottom. The segment at the top includes the front and back cameras, as well as the front speaker, while the bottom part has the battery, main speaker, headphone jack, charger dock and the Touch ID part. The mid-section is the display and it also includes vital components like the CPU. It all joins together with a single wire, says the designer, which keeps the futuristic iPhone slimmer. The Home button now works as a trackpad and there's a steel beam inside the handset to prevent it from bending. The camera at the back has 3 lenses, one to focus on the objects, one for the colors and one for the background. She was texting Ebony, smiling "Ebony is on her way to school" Alaric smiled "I see" then he flushed "So… did you see the schools bulletin for this month? There's gonna be a talent show at the end of September" Elvira blinked "Wait really?" Alaric nodded "you should apply for it, you should sing" Elvira smiled "if you think so, they finally finished the middle school part that is connected to the high school. We are gonna be seeing a lot of middle school students" Alaric sighed "Yeah" 

Alaric arriving at the school, still the same but the only thing that was new was the middle school part that was connected to the high school and the lunchroom was much bigger. Alaric parking his car, both him and Elvira got out of the car. Elvira putting her messenger bag over her shoulder and walked to the school with Alaric next to her. A Black Lamborghini Gallardo pulled up fast and parked in a spot near Alaric's, Alaric sighed "your Uncle is here" Elvira smiled looked to see Roxas got out of his car with his backpack. Elvira smiled "Roxas good morning!" Roxas smiled at his niece "Hey Elvira!" Elvira chuckled "you ready for a new school year?" Roxas sighed "I do not know, mom is still the high principle" The three of them walked to the front doors to see Ebony there with a blank look on her face, Elvira smiled "Sis!" Ebony's blank face turned into a smile "Elvira!" Elvira giggled skipped to her hugging her, Alaric flushed slightly, Roxas raised his eyebrow at him. Elvira turned back them "see you later" Ebony nodded "Later" the girls linked arms and walked together. Alaric frowned, Roxas chuckled "when are you gonna tell her that you like her?" Alaric frowned and narrowed at him "I don't know what your talking about" he walked away. Roxas shook his head "idiot"

Moments later Niko pulled up in one of Oichi's cars. He got out with Curtis, Nami's son, and Zoey, Robins daughter. She had short black hair and blank black eyes similar to her mothers. "Man, it feels nice to ride to school you know." Niko sighed. "Why are you here again?" Curtis smiled and twirled around to Zoey. He grabbed her hand. "Why to be next to my dear Zoey. She is the apple of my eye and all." Niko rolled his eyes. "You skip a few grades and you think your king of the world." Curtis smiled. "Everyone is doing it so why not." "If everyone was running off a cliff would you do it?" "If they were all beautiful girls then yeah."

Zoey pulled her hand away, giving them a blank look. "I think people who skip grades are stupid." They looked at her. "Why would you want to skip a grade? Why not enjoy the grade your in? Enjoy life as a child. Coming to high school is just another step up from adult hood. No matter what anyone one thinks adulthood is harder then what you think." She then looked at Niko. "Unless your rich and have a great noble family. Then your free to do whatever you please." Niko frowned. Zoey sighed. "Then again who am I to tell you to live your life. If you wanna skip grades for no reason at all if you don't have a goal, then you're a fool. I can respect if you have a end game like some people."

She walked off to class. "Why are we friends with her again?" Niko asked grabbing his bag. "Because she's the love of my life." Curtis says. The bus pulled up. The twins and Klaus got off the bus. Klaus sighed "See you around lunch" he said, the twins nodded and walked off to the high school area. Klaus walked of to the middle school area, girls were already giggling following him. the twins walked and end up bumping into Niko and Curtis, they did that twin smile at them "Hello Niko" they said to him walking past him and Curtis. "Isn't about time you both out grow that already…" Niko says shaking his head.

Niko seeing his grandfather's car pull up as Rose got out. "Be good." He says. Rose nodded "I will try tolerate these weak-minded people, bye dad" she turned and headed into the school.

Inside the high school part, Elvira and Ebony were getting their stuff out the locker, they were sharing one. Elvira smiled "So what classes do you have?" Ebony looked at her time table "Art, math, world history, journalism, Lunch, gym then Astronomy and a free period" Elvira chuckled "Same as me" Ebony smiled. "Good I won't be bored" Elvira chuckled closing the locker, they both walk together to their first class.

It was then when they started hearing giggling screams. They looked to see girls running past them and surrounding someone. Elvira and Ebony supped they raised their eyebrows "what is going on over there…?"

"Who you get the hell out the way!" They heard a familiar loud voice. The girls squealed as Zane pushed some to the side. "Dammit! It's everyday with you chicks." Zane had gotten quite tall. His silver hair was tied into a ponytail. His hand was in his pocket as he looked annoyed. "This is all your damn fault!" Zane says yelling at the person next to him. Elvira and Ebony both sighed "Zane" they both said.

The person next to him was none other than Kaeden. Getting his height from his dad, he was pretty tall himself. Lean yet a bit muscular. His black hair was wavy and went down to his shoulders. His eyes were red now. He had gotten a surgery to get his eyes similar to Oichi's. He smiled sweetly at the girls, making hearts appeared out their eyes.

"I can't help that girls fall for my charm. Besides, no one asked you to walk near me. Walking next to a senior doesn't make you popular you know." Zane growled as the girls sighed lovely at his smooth voice. "You wanna go pretty boy! I'll kick your ass!" Kaeden chucked. "You tried that last year and got embarrassed. Now if you will excuse me. I have a little brother to welcome." Zane growled as he followed him anyways. "Wait a minute! I ain't done with you!" The girls giggled as they watched them go. Elvira shook her head and then smiled "morning boys" Zane looked and smiled at Elvira "Morning Elvira and Ebony"

Kaeden glanced their way but kept going to see Niko. Ebony sighed at the girls screaming "These girls are giving me a headache" suddenly the girls stopped and backed up as rose walked passed "you girls are like whining banshee's shut the hell up" then she smiled "morning Elvira and Ebony" she walked past then turning to the middle school hallway. Elvira and ebony chuckled "that's our Rose" they turned and headed for class. 

Terry pulled up to the school, the girls looked at him "Thank you daddy" they said at the same time.

"Your welcomes girls." He says. The girls giggled and got out of the car in time to see Robin pull up in her cute Volkswagen Beetle Convertible, the twins stopped and waited with a smile. Robin getting out of the car with her handmade messenger bag walked to the school, she was living in the school girls dorms. Terry smiled honking the car horn, she smiled "Hey Terry!"

"Hey Robin." "how's auntie? Her being 7 months pregnant" Robin chuckled.

"The same as always really." Terry says shrugging. Robin smiled and she attacked hugged by the twins, she smiled "Hey girls, you want me to walk in you inside?" they nodded with a huge smile "Yes!" they said it at the same time, Robin chuckled and turned to Terry who was ready to drive off "Bye Terry!" Robin walked the girls in. Terry waved as he head off.

Reaching the classroom, Elvira and Ebony walked in sitting down next to each other. A girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes walked in skipping to the table and sat down with a smile "Morning!" Elvira chuckled "morning Naoki" she chuckled at them "Such an amazing morning" Elvira raised her eyebrow "you are to much like Uncle Naruto" Naoki pouted "so what's the problem with being like my dad?..." Elvira shrugged "nothing" Naoki pouted more "I'm awesome you know!" Ebony chuckled "uncle says that too" Naoki pouted more "Wait you doing in this class? Your in middle school…." Naoki chuckled "I'm taking high school art! That's why I'm awesome you know!"

With still time to spare for the bell Niko was walking to his first class. Music. He sighed a bit sadly. He was looking forward to seeing Kaeden at school today, but he couldn't find him. Just then a arm wrapped around him. "Why so down Niko?" Niko turned to see his best friend Conner. He had long blonde hair with black eyes now. Niko's eyes widen looking at him. "Conner? You look…" Conner smirked. "Sexy? I know haha." Niko blushed. "I wasn't going to say that." Conner chuckled. "I know you were thinking it. So why so sad?" "Just looking for Kai…" Conner frowned. "Why. You get to see him at home." "I Know but, its different seeing him at school you know." Conner pouted and moved behind him. "What about me then Niko? You didn't want to see me?" He wrapped a arm around his waist and grabbed his chin, making Niko look up at him.

Niko blushed more, looking into Conner's eyes. "You didn't want to see me at all? I'm a little hurt." He rubbed under Niko's chin just a bit. "I wanted to see you though. Wanna know why?" "Why…" Niko asked. Conner smiles. "To give you something nice." He leans down making Niko's eyes widen. Suddenly Niko was pulled out of grip and into another.

"What are you trying to do to my brother?" Kaeden says smiling darkly at Conner. Conner narrowed his eyes at him. "Dammit it all…" Niko looked up at Kaeden. "Kai!" Kaeden looked down at Niko and smiled. "Hi Niko. I've been looking everywhere for you so that I can welcome you to your first day." He looked up at Conner. "To think I'd find little Conner already trying to make his move." "His move?" Conner walked up to Kaeden, somewhat pinning Niko in between them. "It's your last year here pretty boy. Then I'll have Niko to myself." Kaeden chuckled. "You might have him at school but please do remember who lives with him every day." They both glared at each other, pushing closer, squeezing little Niko in between them until a hand grabbed both of their chins.

Kaeden and Conner were pushed back, knocked to the ground. "That's enough you two!" They looked to see a frowning Lana. She was frowning at both of them. Her blonde hair was nearly down past her back now. "Your smoothing Niko and you both need to get to class right now!" Kaeden and Conner frowned and mumbled out something before getting up. Kaeden grabbed Niko's hand. "Come on, you got Music, first right?" Niko nodded. "How do you know?" "Being on the student board comes with its kinks." He says chuckling.

Conner was going after him but Lana stopped him. "Class. Now." She says shooting a glare to him. Conner sighed. "Fine…whatever…" He says turning around heading to his own class.

The bell rang, and the art teach came walking in, It was ultra. She smiled "Alright, I'm Ultra Mikcloud I will be your art teacher for this year, so all we are doing it gonna be handing out color wheels and designing your art folder, tomorrow we will begin on the basic of art so then" she takes out a big box "This box has different colored art folders, so come on up and get your folders!" Elvira and Ebony smiled getting up with Naoki heading to the front with the other kids.

In the middle school part, Rose was in math class with Valora and Esme. Klaus had just walked in with Soda. They took their seats, the girls in the classroom were giggling at Klaus, Soda shook his head "Really? Do you have to drown in so much attention from the girls?" Soda asked, Klaus sighed "Not my fault I got such good looks" the bell rang and Iceburg walked in "alright, we are starting off with a surprise quiz" Iceburg passing out a surprise test making the kids gasp out and groaning, Rose getting hers looked upon it and sighed 'to easy, not even a challenge'  
Iceburg began to do their surprise quiz, rose sighed once more quickly wrote down all the answers, she got up making the students looking up at her blinking. The twins smirked and went back at their tests, Klaus and Soda shook their heads and went to finish theirs. Iceburg raised his eyebrow at her as she stepped to his desk she gives him the paper, "Done already…?" Rose just huffed out "Please, not even a challenge" she walked away back to her seat.

Over at Grand Line Academy. Naomi was sitting in a mixed grade class for language class. Lily herself was teaching it since she knew many languages. She also had guest come in to speak in their native tongue. She used Mikey a lot. All the kids loved him. He was coming over later to help her teach a class in French.

While Lily was grading papers from the last class the students were talking among themselves. Scarlet and Naomi were in this class together. "Why do you always fight with Niko?" Scarlet frowned. "Cause he annoys me." "Do I annoy you?" "Mmm…sometimes but I like that about you. So I can deal with it." Naomi smiled. "I wish I was strong like you sis." Scarlet smiled. "Your very strong. You just gotta put your foot down when people try to walk all over you." Naomi played with her fingers. "I guess so…"

"Well now…I spot two cute girls today." Scarlet and Naomi looked up to see Laxus. His handsomeness was beaming as always just like his mother. It was hard to keep your eyes off of him. "Naomi you look really nice today. A short hair style suits you." Naomi blushed. "Um…thank you…" Scarlet frowned. "Beat it. I don't have time to deal with you this morning." Laxus chuckled. "Your spit fire attitude is also cute you know." "Don't waste your breath. You'll find yourself without teeth. Get lost." She says. Laxus looked back at Naomi. "Naomi do you wanna go to the park with me after school?" The girls in the class looked over to them, frowning a bit at Naomi. "Um…n-no thanks. I promised my mom I'd help her at the store. I'm sorry." Laxus smiled sweetly at her. "It's okay. It can wait another day."

Scarlet sent a glare to the girls frowning at Naomi. They quickly turned their heads. "Hmf…she said no lover boy, get lost." Scarlet says slammed her foot on the desk. It made some of the students jump. Laxus chuckled again. "If you were so brash like that you might find someone who likes you one day." "I said piss off!" Scarlet says getting annoying. Lily looked up. "Settle down." She says. Scarlet huffs out. Laxus laugh a bit. "Talk to you later Naomi." He heads to his seat with Scarlet glaring daggers at him.

Naomi's cheeks were red. "Why would he want to hang out with me…I'm not all that good looking. Everyone says I look more like a boy than anything else." Scarlet sighs. "Don't worry about that guy. Your fine the way you are. Perfect." Naomi looked at her. "Really?" Scarlet nodded and pats her head.

As classes went by it was lunch, Elvira sat with Ebony and Naoki. The lunch room was being filled with students from the high school and middle school. Alaric walked in as a group of girls giggled at him "Hey Alaric you wanna sit with us?" Alaric smiled at them "No thanks" he walked away to Elvira's table. The girls frowned at Elvira's table. "Why is it always her?" one girl asked, another girl huffed "Mother said she's just like her whore of a mother, mother like daughter" "Yeah, mother said Elvira's mother was a big whore in her time in school and they say she still is"

Niko, Curtis, and Zoey were already at a table waiting for Kaeden.

Alaric reaching Elvira's table, Alaric sat down "hello ladies" Elvira smiled sweetly at him "Hello Alaric" Ebony nodded eating her food. Alaric smiled "so how was your first day?" Elvira shrugged "Fine I guess, I bet you rose found it annoying" Ebony chuckled "yeah" the twins appeared by the table making Alaric jump "God dam it! Boys stop doing that!" they smirked at him "oh sorry Alaric" they said at the same time. Alaric shook his head. Naoki sighed "we have gym next, dad is teaching it" Elvira smiled "oh yeah! Uncle Naruto is the new gym teacher this year right?" Alaric nodded "Yeah, apparently the sophomore and Freshmen year are sharing gym class this year, not enough hours" Elvira smiled to see Roxas and Zane walking together almost yelling at each other "I can't believe you threw that ball at me in gym class! I was on the same team as you!" Roxas shouted.

"Like I give a shit! Your slow ass should have gotten out my way!" Zane yelled back. Roxas groaned "jackass" Roxas said, Elvira shook her head "What you boys yelling at each other for?" Roxas pouted "Zane threw a ball at me during gym and I was on the same team as him!" Elvira's eyes widen and Alaric just started to laugh "hahahaha!" Zane rolled his eyes.

Kaeden walked in and all the girls quickly surrounded him. "Hi Kaeden!" They said together nicely and cutely. Kaeden smiled sweetly at them. "Hi their ladies. Do you mind if I get by? I'd like to see my brother please." The girls giggled at his smiled and made a way so that he could walk. "Thank you." He says walking through the sea of girls. Elvira smiled at him "afternoon Kaeden" Kaeden nodded to her "Afternoon Elvira"

One stopped Kaeden. "C-Can I get a picture of you please?" She was a freshman. Kaeden smiled and nodded. The girl smiled and took her phone out and quickly snapped a picture. She caught him in the perfect time, narrowing his eyes to blinking giving off a slightly sexy vibe. The girl's face quickly went red. "T-Thanks so much!" She says bow. Kaeden chuckled and started walking again.

Zane seeing him, frowned. He got up. "Kaeden stop running from me!" He yelled. Kaeden stopped and looked to him. He then rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for you. Go bother someone else." Zane growled and walked up to him. "I am your uncle you now." He says. "Like I care…you act like a brat more then anything." "You wanna go!?" Zane says grabbing his uniform. "How would mother and Grandmother feel when they learn you were getting rough with your nephew. Mother would give you such a disappointed look. For shame and grandmother…do you really wanna push your luck?" Zane eyes widen as he shivered and then growled. "Just you wait till we get home. Then I'll beat your ass."

The girls smiled at Zane. "Hi Zane!" They said together. "Shut the hell up and get lost!" Zane yelled. The girls squealed at his loud and rudeness.

Kaeden moved Zane's hand. "Have a good lunch uncle." Kaeden says mockingly. He chuckled and walked off to Niko's table.

Dawn had walked in, she smiled looking at the students, she had 7 months pregnant tummy. She was caring twins, boys. Walked past some tables and stopped at Niko's table, she smiled "Hello Niko, Curtis, and Zoey" dawn smiled as Kaeden walked to the table, she smiled "Afternoon Kaeden"

"Good afternoon." They all say to her. Dawn smiled "Enjoy you lunch" she said and walked away.

Niko smiled at Kaeden. "You really are popular here Kai." Kaeden smiles sweetly at Niko. "Yeah their eyes don't really compare to yours." Niko blushed a bit. "W-What's that suppose to mean?" "It means little brother, that out of this whole school I only care about your eyes looking at me." Zoey closed her book. Curtis was smiling at this. "Ah, the love of two brothers." Niko's face went redder. "S-shut up. Of course I love my brother." Curtis chuckled.

Just then Conner walked in with Lana behind him. He looked around and spotted Niko. He frowned and made a B line for them. Lana sighed and followed him. Curits looked at him. "Ooo…looks like things are about to get spicy." Zoey nodded.

Conner smiled as he by passed Kaeden and sat next to Niko. "Niko! We have Math together." Niko smiled brightly. "That's cool!" Conner placed a arm around him. "Right! Right! Sit next to me okay?" Niko nodded. "Yeah of course!" They smiled at each other making Kaeden frowned. Lana sat next to Kaeden.

Kaeden took out his personal lunch and opened it. It was home made sushi made by Oichi. The smell quickly caught Niko's sensitive nose. "Sushi?" Kaeden smiled. "Yeah, Mom made it for me early this morning. What some?" Niko moved from Conner and nodded. "Please?" Kaeden picked up his chop sticks and picked up a shrimp roll. He dips it in his container of soy sauce. Niko drooled a bit watching. "Say Ah?" He says sweetly. Niko opened his mouth, letting Kaeden feeding him. "Mmmm!" Kaeden smirked and a pissed Conner.

Not noticing, they failed to see the girls were looking at them. Putting some things together. Some of them got sparkles in their eyes when they saw Niko go after the sushi. "So cuteeee!" They mumbled wishing they could feed Niko to. Elvira giggled "If I didn't know any better, Keaden as a thing for him" she whispered, Naoki's eyes widen "but their brothers…." Alaric shook his head "Not blood brothers, they were just raised with each other" he said munching on his food. Ebony nodded "Yeah"

Conner pulled his lunch out as well. He opened his and it he had homemade pudding cups. In different flavors. Kaeden frowned seeing this. Niko's nose forced him to turn around. Like his mother, pudding cups were his upmost favorite. Niko's eyes sparkled. "Can I have one!? Please? Please!?" Lana blushed. "Seeing Niko act like a cute puppy was to cute." The girls behind them felt the same. Conner smiled at Niko and opened a banana flavored one mixed with mango. He scooped some out with a food and held it out. Niko quickly let himself get fed. Conner smirked wider at a fuming Kaeden.

Curtis and Zoey were enjoying this strange ever growing love triangle. Rose appeared and sat down "Afternoon" Niko noticed her hand with a red mark on it like she was in a fight or punched someone.

"What happened to you." Rose sighed "Some group of girls calling auntie Jess and Elvira whores…. But auntie dawn gave me detention… for 2 days"

Kaeden nudged some Sushi to Niko, luring him away from Conner. "Ah, yes. I've been hearing that to." Lana frowned. "If you heard it why did you stop it?" Kaeden rubbed Niko's head. "What would you have me do? Nothing I do will get them to stop talking. Girls will be Girls. When they get no attention, they become judgement bitches. No offense Zoe." "None taken, prick." Zoey says. Rose sighed and started eat her food.

"That's why I pay nice attention to all the girls. Even though my heart belongs to someone else already." He says looking down at Niko. Niko blushed a bit before Conner slid him away. "If you have so many girls go get one of them. If anyone is getting Niko it's going to be me." "G-Getting me!?" Niko says. Kaeden smirked. "Ho? You want to try to take Niko from me? You can try but it's clear who is going to win."

Curtis chuckled. "Man…I wish more people were outspoken about their feelings like this." He says looking at Zoey. Niko's face was getting redder by the second. "Um…c-can I still eat?" He says. Kaeden moved closer to him. "You can have my lunch Niko." Conner pushed the pudding cups in front of him. "No you can have mine." They glared slightly at each other. Lana rolled her eyes. "How about he eats them both. Problem solved right." "Of course, though Niko would like my lunch better." Kaeden says. "Bull…he'd like mine better." Lana groans out. Curtis laughed. "To funny." "I wish Alaric would just tell Elvira his feelings for her, if you even talk to him about it he would tell you to fuck off or say 'I don't what you're talking about' he's such an idiot oh who's entering the talent show at the end of the month?"  
"Pass." Kaeden says. "Same." Curtis says. "Not interested." Conner says. "I don't think I have a talent, so I guess that's a no for me to…" Niko says. Eating Kaeden's lunch. Lana shrugs. "I'm still debating." "I have to take pictures, for the yearbook plus I doubt I have anything interested to share as a talent."

"Any ways the whole Alaric thing. Once some other guy comes around that grabs Elvira's interested he'd have to make a move then or risk seeing her happy with someone else. Seen it happened a million times." Curtis says.

At the end of school, Alaric and Elvira were walking together to his car, Robin with the twins were also walking together "So any word from Ty?" Elvira asked, Robin shrugged "I don't know, he's in college know" the twins nodded "Yeah uncle is start college!" Elvira chuckled "Sister! Can we ride with you?" Elvira and Alaric stop but Robin and the girls kept walking "see you guys tomorrow!" Elvira smiled "yeah see you Robin" Alaric looked at Elvira's brothers as they walked up "why cant you take the bus?" Klaus glared "Why are you always offering my sister a ride only?!" Alaric groaned "Because I don't want to much noise in my god dam car!" Elvira frowned "Alaric please just this once?" Alaric looked at her biting his lip "ahhh fine…" he walked away Elvira giggled and followed him. the boys smirked "He has a hard time saying no to her" they followed.

Kaeden was staying after with a meeting with Lana, Zoey, and Zane. Niko walked out with Curtis. "So what now?" "Nothing, I'm going home after I drop you off. Conner is at boxing and Kaeden has a meeting. Naomi and the others should be getting on the bus right about now so I'd like a few seconds alone in the house you know." Curtis nodded. "Alright. I understand. Man. Having so many siblings must be a pain." Niko reached the car. "Sometimes but it's never a dull moment at our house."

Elvira and her brothers home, walked in. Alaric was already on his way home. Her brothers slipped off their shoes and headed to the Living room, where Elvira heard them shout "Dad!" Elvira smiled and slipped her shoes off and walked to the living room to see the twins tackled their father to the ground and began to wrestle, Elvira smiled "well well looks who's back, hey dad" Sabo smiled putting both the boys in a headlock "Hey princess how was school?" Elvira eye's widen and turned red she pouted "Dad! I'm turning 16! Don't call me princess!" Jess in the kitchen "well you are sweetie, you are a princess of Celtica" Elvira pouted "I know…" Sabo chuckled "you will always be my princess" Elvira pouted again 'DAAAADD!" he smirked, Elvira sighed "I'm going to my room" he walked away and headed for her room upstairs. The twins groaned trying to fight him, Jess chuckled "Sabo let them go, boys no fighting" Sabo letting them go and the twins gasped slightly "God dad!" they both said. Jess looked to see Klaus standing in the arch way, she frowned he can tell he was upset "Klaus hunny what's wrong?" "Mama… where you a whore in school?" Jess's eyes widen, Sabo frowned and marched over to his son "Don't you ever say something that to your mother again do you understand me?!" Klaus frowned "But girls all over the school said she was… their mothers went to school with her and said she was…." Jess banged her hand on the island counter cracking it making the twins eyes widen, Sabo bite his lip and looked back to see Jess with a pissed look "Klaus honey, I was never a whore in my school years. Thoughs girls mothers were jealous of me because I had your father and started to spread rumors, if you ever dought me again and think I'am such a thing then you will be sent off to Celtica to boarding school" Klaus's eyes widen "No!" "Then you will shut your mouth, is that clear?! I will not have such talk in my home or in this family do I make myself clear?!" Klaus frowned looking down at the floor "I'm sorry mom…" Sabo sighed "Go to your room" Klaus nodded and walked off. Jess sighs, Sabo frowned at her walking over to her holding her, she was tearing slightly "Even after these years… there still doing it…" sabo held her kissing her forehead "It's okay love…"

Alaric walking in the house, slipped off his shoes "Alaric honey come in the living room" Ajisai said from the room. Calcifer and Ada giggled running to him "Big brother we have a guest!" Alaric sighed "Oh who is it?" Cal and Ada chuckled running off to the living room. Alaric frowned 'I have a bad feeling…' he walked over to the room stepping in and he frowned to see Kid sitting their "What is he doing here?" Ajisai frowned "Alaric..!"

"Not like I had a choice really." Kid says. Alaric sighed "Like I care what you say, you spend more time with it more than me all because of auntie Oichi! If wasn't for her word, then you wouldn't spend time with it!" Ajisai stood up "Alaric don't talk like that about your sister" Alaric gripped his fist "SHE ISNT MY SISTER!" he turned and walked out shouted more "Go back to your other bastard Child!" he stomped upstairs. Ajisai frowned "Kid… I'm so sorry…" Ada frowned "mama why did brother yell at uncle Kidd?" Ajisai rubbed her head "adult things hunny, come and help me make dinner" Ada smiled "okay! Is uncle Kid eating over?!" Ajisai smiled "well that's why he came here" Ada giggled following her mother into the kitchen, Cal just sat there with a sigh, his hair was just like Ajisai, a deep purple but long like killers.

Kid leans on the chair checking his phone. He didn't really care if Alaric hated him or not. He won't deny what he said was a lie. If it wasn't for Oichi he wouldn't be over here right now. Killer walked over and handed him a beer. "He'll come around one day." Kid let out a dry laugh. "Like I care, for all I care he considers you as a father and that's fine by me. No need for me to try so late in the game." Killer shook her head. "What about Scarlet. Are you going to see her?" "Later on I might. She might hate my guts to but she wanted me to take her to some arcade anyways." Killer sat beside him. "If Alaric asked you to do something for him…?" "When hell freezes over." "…but would you do the same?" Kid sighed. "Yeah, I'm in a spot where what ever they want wont make a dent in my wallet and he has enough money in his account to not want anything from me." Killer frowned. "Are you sure your okay you don't want him to know about that?" "It's fine. If he knew it was from me it would just sit and rack up." Killer sighed. "Your paying for his collage if he decides to go. You gave me the money for that car he drives. You don't think he should know that?" "No I don't. He's happy knowing that you got it and that works for me. Just let it be. Once this dinner is over I'm heading to the apartment." Killer sighs and shakes his head. "I can't tell if you have matured or still act foolish or both." Kid shrugs.

Later that night after Kaeden got back home he was attacked by the triplets. "Welcome home!" Kaeden chuckled. "Thanks little brothers. "Kaeden? Is that you?" Oichi says walking out the kitchen. "Hey mom. I'm home. Do you need help in the kitchen?" "No not yet, Law is going to be doing most of the cooking anyways." The triplets skipped around Kaeden. "We're getting a cook out! We're getting a cook out! We're getting a cook out!" They sang. "FOR OUR BIRTHDAY!" They yelled throwing their hands in the air. "Awww! So cute!" Oichi says with hearts in her eyes. Kaeden laughed. "We congrats to you little brothers." Oichi giggled. "Hunny come into the living room please. You three off your brother and come sit to."

"Niko! Naomi! Scarlet! Come down here please!?" Doors opened and everyone came to the living room. Law walked out the kitchen with a beer in his hands. "You tell them yet." "Shush your face please. I was about to." Oichi says.

The kids looked at each other. "Mom is something wrong?" Kaeden asked making them all frowned. Oichi smiled. "No, no, no we just have some good news to tell you!" "Good news?" Oichi giggled and rubbed her stomach. "We are getting a new addition to the family!" She says smiling. Their eyes widen. The first to react were the triplets. "Yay!" They ran around Oichi. "Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!" Oichi laughed at them. "Your having another baby!?" Naomi says finally reacting. "Please let it be a baby sister! I want a sister!" Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, bring another girl in the house. Tired of beating Niko's face in by myself." Niko frowned at her and smacked her in the back of the head, which led them into fighting behind the couch. The triplets ran over and jumped in to, joining in the fight. "Doggy pile!"

Kaeden was frowning. Unlike his brothers and sisters, he remembers how hard it was for Oichi to give birth. Oichi smiled at him and walked over to him. She grabbed her hand. "I'll be okay sweetie. You don't have to worry this time. Gabby has told us that it was just one child, so it won't be like last time." Kaeden nodded. "Yeah…but it still doesn't stop me from worrying." Oichi grabbed his head and pulled him to her breast. "You're such a strong trooper. Holding everyone's worries to your own. Let's be happy okay? Your going to be a big brother again so you have to lend of a hand now, more then ever." Kaeden nodded and smiled a bit. "Okay mom."

Behind them, Law, getting ticked off at all the nose and damage the kids were doing had gotten his famous white paper fan and knocked sense into all of them. "Stop acting like damn animals!" He yelled. Naomi laughed along with Oichi at the pouting children now sitting cross legged on the floor with a lump on their heads from the fan.

At Jess's the family was sitting at the table eating green dragon, Jess and Sabo had ordered out Chinese food. Elvira had on her plate, pork fried rice and beef shop suey, she put some slight soy sauce on it and took a bite of it. The boys where almost done with their 4th plate, thank god Sabo and Jess ordered double severing because of the boys. Jess shook her head "Just like you when it comes to food" Sabo chuckled sipping his milk "there's problem with that, Elvira eats like you" Jess flushed "I know" Elvira's phone goes off, she looks at it and frowns, it was from Alaric. Jess sighed "Elvira no phone during dinner." Elvira looked up at her "I know but its form Alaric… uncle kid is back… he texted they had a fight…" jess sighs "Really? I wish they stop fighting…!" the boys not caring just ate away. Sabo shook his head "What do you expect ? like father like son" Elvira frowned "You should hear who he talks about Scarlet, as 'it'…" jess frowned shaking her head "no more talk… eat" Elvira nodded and started to eat her dinner.

Back at Ajisai's, Kid sat down at the table, Ada giggled at him "Did you bring me anything from China?!" Ajisai smiled "Ada wait until after dinner if he did" Ada pouted "put I asked for a cherry blossom case in glass…. Did you get it…?"

"You will find out after dinner." Kid says. Ada grinned and giggled "I hope you did" Cal frowned as Ajisai put his hair up in a pony tail "Mom don't…" Ajisai shook her head "No it will get in your food, your father does this also" Cal groans.

"Just put up with it for a few moments." Killer says sighing. Alaric came in, he looked sluggish he plopped down on his chair he had red eyes like he was crying. Ajisai frowned making his plate of chicken and mash potatoes "Alaric you okay?" Alaric frowned "no…" Ajisai looked at Kid and mouthed 'talk to him' "Dad…" Alaric said softly.

"What is it." Alaric not looking up at him "After dinner let's talk…" Ajisai's eyes widen and looked at Killer who also had a shocked look on his face.

"Alright." Kid says not shocked at all like Ajisai and Killer. Alaric ignored them now and started to eat his dinner.

After dinner, Alaric and Kidd walked outside together. Kid was smoking and glanced at Alaric's car "Is the car riding smooth…" Alaric nodded "I know… the money in the account is from you…."

"Is that right." Kid says blowing out smoking, again not really shocked at hearing this. Alaric sighed and put his hands in his pocked "I've known for awhile know… I'm not stupid…"

"Never said you were." Kid says. "Look…. I know sometimes we don't agree with each other and yes, I sometimes do wish Killer was my father but… you are…. I know the story between you and mom I know how I was convinced… she didn't lie to me… a question…do you care for me at all?"

"Let me answer your question with another question. Do you think I would have placed a money account in your name and place money in there if I didn't care for you? Do you think I would be wasting my time here if I didn't care for you." Alaric frowned looking down "No…"

"Back then, I would have answered no. The one thing I hate in this entire fucked up world is to be forced to do something I don't want to do. Something your annoying aunt messed with. If I wasn't forced to be with your mother every waken hour, then maybe it would have turned out differently." Alaric sighed "well that's auntie for you…"

"To also get something straight, Oichi did not ask me to spend time with you not one bit. She told me I need to handle whatever is going on between me and you. That was for something personal for me to figure out. Unlike your aunt at the time, she asked that I at least stop by and spend time with Scarlet and that's it. I come here to see you because I want to not because I have to like I was forced to do back then. To add on I could care less if you consider Scarlet as your sister or not. You have your siblings in there and she has her siblings with Oichi." Alaric bite his lip not answering him.

Kid finished the rest of his cigarette. "You calling her a 'it' is probably why she hates your guts now. If you know how and where she was born you should cut her some slack. The red district isn't all what it used to be like it is now. Unless you were born there like she was you can't imagine what she may have saw. I'm sure she remembers everything from when she was two, including the death of her mother. We made sure that you wouldn't grow up around that place for that exact reason, so you wouldn't be going through whatever Scarlet is going through. Seeing things, you didn't need to see at that age." "I know… mom already gave that talk years ago… I have tired countless times to try to talk to her but she told me to fuck off every time, why should I keep trying when she doesn't want too, I only start calling her 'it' since she hit Elvira…. It pissed me off when she did that was the caused us too to fight"

"Your mother may have given you that talk but she's only told you what she knows and not what everyone else knows. As I said you can't connect with someone like Scarlet as she is right now. That's why I left her with Oichi and not place her here. She's still a child and once she gets rid of those demons in her closet she'll be a less violent person." He then sighed. "It's time for me to go. I left Ada's gift on the counter in the kitchen. Make sure she gets it." Alaric watched his father leave, he sighed and walked back into the house.

At Jess's Elvira was up in her laying on her queen size bed, she was in her lavender colored girl boxer shorts and black tank top. she laid there until her cell rang, she looked and say it was Alaric giving a video call. She smiled and answer it holding her phone up. Alaric's face came on the screen he looked drained "Alaric how did your talk with your dad go?" Alaric sighed "I don't know, good I guess?" Elvira giggled "good you two really need to talk more" Alaric sighed again and looked, and his eyes widen at Elvira was she was wearing, he flushed "Why are you showing so much skin…?" Elvira blinked and looked at herself "I'm just in my Pja's…." Alaric flushed more "But still to much skin…" Elvira shook her head "Dummy, the one who sleeps in his boxers" Alaric's eyes widen "I-I… d-don't!" Elvira chuckled "Oh yes you doooo!" Alaric pouted "Oh shut up" Elvira chuckled, then there was a knock on her door "Elvira hun I'm coming in" it was her mother, Elvira smiled "Come in" the door opened and Jess walked in "did you have any homework for the first day?" Elvira nodded "I finished it mom" Jess smiled "Good, good Oh who you talking to?" she sat at the edge of Elvira's bed. Elvira smiled "Alaric" jess smiled "Hello Alaric" Alaric sighed "hi auntie" Jess chuckled "Well lights out are in 10 minutes, you better be in bed" Elvira smiled "okay mom" Jess got up and left the room closing it hearing her father "She's on the phone? She should be asleep" "Oh Sabo leave her be" Jess said walking away to check the boys.

Elvira smiled at Alaric "I gotta head to bed, see you in the morning" Alaric smiled "Yeah I'll pick up like always" Elvira chuckled "alright… goodnight Alaric" Alaric flushed "Night Elvira" they both hanged up and Elvira placed her phone on the wireless charge cube, new for that type of phone, her alarm was on her phone and would go off everyday on the same time on a repeat. She tucked herself in snapped her fingers as the lights went out of her room and laid more into her pillow as she drifted to sleep.

At Zach's, Rose was outside sitting on the slight dried grass, it was night the moon was full and shining bright. Looking up she felt peaceful then looking back down at the ground frowned 'the grass looks dead…' placing her hand on it closing her eyes the once dead dry grass became lustful. A power she had found out she had not to long ago. opening her eyes she smiled "Much better" "Rose?" Zach walked up from behind her "you wanna come in, its gonna get chilly out, don't want you to catch a cold" Rose stood up "I'm getting tired, I'm gonna head to bed" she walked past her father and headed inside. Zach watched then looked back at the ground he knelled 'strange… this was dry…' "Dante come here" he said he knew Dante was standing in the sliding door archway.

Dante smoking, walked over to him. Zach touched the lush green "This was dry… and dead somehow it was revived…"

"I can see that." Zach got up and looked at the house, he thought for a moment "Remember when you brought a flower back from your island?"

"Since I bring many flowers from there I suppose your talking about the dying ones." "yeah it was dying because of the strange soil…? You were gonna throw it out because it was dying but the next day it was healthy like it was cured…?" Zach said looking at Rose up in her room where she walked past the window closing the curtains.

Dante turned around and walked back to the house. "If you already know the answer to what your thinking then there isn't much to do about it." He let blew out smoke. "Ironically enough Rose has the power to bring nature back to life while Oichi's blood kills it. Haha…Interesting…" He says, going back into the house.

Sabo walking out of the master bathroom into the master bedroom, Jess on the bed in her silk purple pajama shorts and tank top, Anubis was laying on her lap all comfy. Jess was on the phone "Yes, alright thank you so much" she hanged up Sabo walked over to his side sitting down next to her, Jess sighed with a smile petting Anubis "Who were you talking too?" Jess smiled and looked at him "uncle, he's fixing up our old loft for me" sabo raised his eyebrow "what for…?" Jess just chuckled "Its for Elvira" Sabo's eyes widen and frowned "Wait what? what do you mean for Elvira?" Jess shook her head "Sabo, she wants to move out, she was supposed to be the girl's dorm know but it was all booked…. So why not give her the loft?" Sabo bite his lip and laid back "I don't like it" Jess sighed "Sabo she is grown up, I was her age when I lived on my own. I had my own loft, well for awhile until that accident happen…. And I end up living with you and your brothers then I got my mother's old house until the tornado destroyed it then, we stayed out your house then the loft then uncle penthouse then here." Sabo groaned "why now of all times?" Jess glared down at him making Anubis get up from his sleep on Jess's lap and jumped down leaving the room "Sabo stop it" his face was in the pillow "I don't want her to leave…. Wasn't that place not safe?" Jess groaned and jumped on his back hitting his back "Sabo! That was years ago, its safe know, let her go" Sabo groaned "ill think about it" Jess sighed noticed knots in his back "you have so many knots on your back" she started to message his back and shoulder. He suddenly relaxed "Mhmmm I missed your massages…" Jess smirked "oh you did?" "Yeeaahhhhh" he was enjoy this back rub "Jess smiled "Sabo… While you were gone I had the implant removed…. I want another baby" Sabo froze slightly and turned around, jess still on him looked down at him "What did you say…" sabo asked looking up at with widen eyes, Jess leaning down "I want another baby" Sabo smirked grabbing the back of her head pulling her down more kissing her, she hummed into the kiss.

September 12th came around. It was a day before the triplets birthday. Oichi was in the kitchen getting some snacks ready while Law, Niko and Kaeden were getting the back yard set up for tomorrow.

Naomi walked in the kitchen and walked over to Oichi. She hugged her. "Heehee." Oichi smiled and rubbed her head. "Excited?" Naomi nodded. "Can it be a girl this time?" "Sorry sweetie I can't choose the gender." Naomi pouted. "No fair…there are two many boys in the house we need another girl." Oichi laughed. "Go check on the triplets for me." Naomi nodded and walked back out past Scarlet. "MOM!" Scarlet yelled. "Don't yell, I'm right here." Scarlet sat down and placed her phone on the table. "I hate Alaric." Oichi turned around to her. "You don't hate him. You barely know him enough to hate him. You don't speak or even look at him."

Scarlet held her phone up. "The prick text me the other day! How'd he even get my number!?" Oichi frowned and walked to her. She reached over and thumbed Scarlet right in the forehead, leaving a red mark. "Ow!" Scarlet yelled holding her forehead. It felt like fire was set on her skin.

"Watch your mouth in this house Scarlet. I gave him your number. Never thought he'd use it though. For years Alaric has done nothing but at least try to connect with you but, your so stubborn you won't even listen." Scarlet crossed his arms. "Why should I? Don't you hate him to!" Oichi's eyes widen. "What? Why would I hate Alaric?" "I know everything about you and my dad. I know he cheated on you with Alaric's mom! So shouldn't you hate him!? Why are you even friends with that family? Let's not leave out how stupid Aunt Jess was for making Alaric her God son!" Oichi frowned and stood up. She slammed her fist on the table breaking it in half. Scarlet jumped and looked up to see Oichi's eyes glowing yellow in anger.

Scarlet shivered at his look. She hasn't seen Oichi this angry since the day she hit Elvira. Kaeden walked in and saw what was going on. He looked down to see the broken table. He frowned. "Mom…calm down…" He says walking to her. Oichi closed her eyes. "Upstairs in your room." She says. "B-But…" "NOW!" Oichi yelled, scaring Scarlet nearly out her skin. Scarlet tears up and quickly rushes to her room. Oichi could hear the door slam shut. Oichi bites her lips and sits down on the chair. She sighs out as she covers her face with her hands. "Mother…you should go lay down." When Oichi didn't move from her spot Kaeden went to go get Law.

Law ended up carrying Oichi upstairs to the room. Niko was frowning. "What the heck happen?" "Scarlet said something stupid…I swear, it makes me wonder why mom took her in." Kaeden says crossing his arms. "Stop that." Naomi says frowning. They looked at her. "Do you guys knows that you both treat Scarlet like crap?" They frowned at her. "You never opened up to her, your always fighting, you never give her any useful big brother advice like you guys do me. You treat her like a outsider so of course she's going to act the way she is. Even daddy does it sometimes. Mama and me are the only ones in this family who try to not see her like a burden!"

Kaeden sighs out. "That's because she is. All she's been doing is stress mother out." Naomi frowned and pushed Kaeden. "She's not a burden! She's your sister to! The least both of you can do is try to figure out why she acts the way she does! Do you both not realize that she knows nothing about us! She's been with us since we were little and she doesn't even know why Niko's hair is blonde!" Niko frowned at that. "What are you trying to say…" Naomi sighs. "Scar sees everyone here as perfect. Perfect life, perfect family, perfect everything so how is supposed to fit it. That's why she hates Alaric. The real reason why. She sees all of us as perfect kids…and makes herself believe that she's a monster. I think if we all share our story with her, she'll feel more at home."

Kaeden and Niko looked at each other then looked at a pouting Naomi. They both sighed. "Fine…" They both said. Naomi smiled. "Great! Let's go!" She says going upstairs. Kaeden and Niko followed her.

Reaching Scarlets room, Naomi knocked on the door. "Scar? Can we come in? We would like to talk to you." There was no answer. Naomi knocked again. "I know your upset but please. Can we talk?" Niko rolled his eyes. He then frowned. He pushed by Naomi and opened the door to an empty room. Their eyes widen as they saw the window opened.

Alaric walking up to the front door of jess's house he was wearing a Gray and Black Boohoo Space Panel Pocket T Shirt, black Ripped Zipper skinny jeans and black Skytop Evo High-Tops. Unlocking it using his spare key, he walked in "Hello? Auntie?" "Alaric come on in!" jess shouted from the living room. Alaric walked in the house to the living room and smiled to see his aunt, uncle sabo and all three of the boys in the living room, Jess was on sabo's lap cuddling up together, the boys were on the floor they were all watching classic batman movie. "Where's Elvira?" Jess smiled up at him "In her room hun" Alaric nodded and walked off. Sabo frowned watching him "why is he always here…?" Jess nudged him in the gut making him gasp slightly "Sabo…. Don't do that… they are best childhood friends, they grew up together" Sabo frowned "sorry…" Jess smiled and at him kissing him "you are forgiven"

Somewhere in Grand Line, Killer and Kid were out and about, looking at the newer side of the city. The malls had been torn down and rebuilt bigger and better. The streets were wider so not much traffic were on the roads now. There were different apartment complexs all around and there was even a roads being constructed for those how wish to go on one of those long road trips.

"I see Dante's been quite busy." Killer nodded. "Yeah. There is actually going to be a second city, a sister city to this one. Since we are connect with two other towns we can't really grow and expanded like Dante wants to. So this will be the part where all the basic things will be. Malls, fast food places, apartment homes, a comfortable county place etc. The second city will be more advance be a real city you know." Kid nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that. He wants me to come back for a while and help build on it." Killer nodded. "So how is high life doing?" Kid shrugs. "It's okay I guess. I was put in charge of the company and we go over the word building whatever there is to build." Killer chuckled. "It's been nice for me to. Never thought I would settle down." Kid chuckled. "It suits you. You deserve it." Killer glances at Kid. "You deserve to be happy to." "Don't start Killer. I'm settled on where I'm at. I'm making good money, its refreshing to actually travel around and all that, and my kids are being taken care of." Killer sighed. "If that what makes you happy then I'll say no more about it." Kid nodded.

Just then Kid's phone go off. He picks it out his pocket and looks at it. "Oichi? Wonder what she could want." He picks it up. "Hello?" "Kid! Please you got to help!" Oichi yelled out over the phone in a panic. Kid stopped and frowned. "Oichi calm down. Help with what?" Oichi started crying over the phone. "What happened!?" Kid asked. Killer frowned. "It's Scarlet! She ran away! I don't know where she could have gone!" "She did what!?" "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have scared her like that. She must hate me!" Oichi cried out. "Oichi calm down. Nothing is your fault. I'll find her okay. Just take it easy you don't need to be stressed out right now. I'll bring her back." He hangs up. "Dammit it all." "What happened." "Scarlet ran away." Kid says turning around. He started to run. He knew where she would go if it came down to this. Killer was right behind him.

Alaric reaching Elvira's room, there was music coming from her room, news's year day on of her favorite bands. He smirked opening the door to see Elvira wearing Women's Black Disney Alice In Wonderland We're All Mad Here Vest Tee, Black and Purple Ombre Denim Shorts and Black and gray no show socks on her feet. Alaric can see her Aeropostale Cross Strap Bralette under her tee. he flushed, she was on her bed laying on her tummy moving her legs back and forth humming with the song, her Ultra iPad was in front of her and she was reading mostly fan-fiction. He closed her door and walked to her bed and plopped down making her look at him she smiled "Hey!" he looked at her "hey" Elvira giggled softly "what's up?" Alaric laid back on his back "just bored at my place, wanted to see you" Elvira blinked she had a slightly flush on her cheeks "Why?" Alaric looked at her, they stared at each other couple of moments when he reached out with his hand cupping her cheek gently rubbing his thump it, her eyes widen and her heart was racing "A-Alaric… w-what are you d-doing…?" Alaric frowned and pulled his hand away, he got up "see you at the triplet's party tomorrow" he left her room, she sat there frowning, she touched her cheek that Alaric touched and her face turned into a blush 'what is this feeling…?'

In the red district area, Kid and Killer were running down the streets. Upfront the place was all cleaned out, no trash on the street, the building was renewed, some bars were built there, and so on. Near the back however, was still old and worn down. It was in the process of also getting renewed eventually. Kid and Killer head to the old side of the district where they use to hang around when they were younger. "You think this is where she will be at?" "Yeah, I know where her mother was staying at remember."

They ran up to an old apartment complex, It had a yellow cation table around it but the front was torn off and the door was opened. They pushed the door opened and walked in. The building look like it could fall at and second. They could her crying slightly, echoing through the building.

Carefully walking up the stairs they went to the third floor where the door was torn off. The crying got louder. Kid and Killer walked in to see the room completely destroyed. It had a moldy smell and anything that was eatable was gone rotten. Kid walked in and looked around. They followed the sounds of crying until they reached a room that had a old mattress in the corner. On it sat Scarlet, rolled into a ball crying.

"Scarlet…" Scarlet sniff. "Go away!" She yelled. "You know I can't do that. Your mother is worried about you." "I don't have a mom…she died remember…" "Your mother is the one who raised you and that's Oichi. Right now she's bawling her eyes out worried sick for you." "No she's not…she hates me. The whole family hates me. Everyone hates me and I can't blame them. Who would want something like me." Kid frowned at that. "Your wrong Scarlet." "I'm not!" She sits up and turns to him with a teary face. "Why can't you leave me here to die! No one will care!"

Kid walked up to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Would you shut up and listen to me!" He yelled. Scarlet bit her lip. "…I love you…" Kid says. Scarlet's eyes widen. "I don't say it to you nor your brot … Alaric…but I love you both. I haven't been there for either one of you especially Alaric but it doesn't mean I didn't care for him and no I wasn't there when your mother had you but if I knew you were here I would have gotten you the second I knew you were born." He squeezed her shoulders slightly. "You are loved Scarlet. Oichi loves you and when she loves someone that love is never fake. Trust me. I know…She cares about you and would do anything for you. Even if you don't share her blood you are her daughter." Scarlet looks down still in tears. "So can I take you home now? You got the whole house in chaos looking for you. Poor Naomi must be in tears just knowing your out here alone by yourself." Scarlet nodded. "Okay." Kid smiles at her and goes to pick her up.

Suddenly, the floor under them collapsed. Kid's and Scarlet's eyes widen as they feel through the floor. "D-Dad!" Kid grabbed Scarlet and tossed her back up to where Killer was.

Killer caught Scarlet by her wrist. Scarlet watched in horror as Kid fell through the floor for a second time and crashed down to the bottom. "Dad!"

Once Killer pulled her up they both race down the stairs to where Kid landed. Kid sat up coughing. His head was bleeding. Scarlet tackled him into a hug. "Dad! I thought you were going to die!" Kid rubbed her back. "I'm fine. It will take more then a little fall like this to kill me off." Killer sighed. "You back for a few days and I'm already starting to worry about your health. I got three kids to look after don't make me have to put you back on my list." "Oh shut up." Kid said getting up. Scarlet buried her face in chest crying. "Hey now, don't cry. Niko will pick on you if he finds out." Scarlet shook her head. Kid chuckled. "Let's get you home."

Driving, Alaric sighed heavily 'dam it.. ! why did I fucken leave like that?! God dam it Alaric you could have made her yours! Such a fucken chicken!' suddenly his phone went off making his look to see his mother calling him, reached out and pushed answer with speaker "Mom I'm on my way home" "could you stop at Oichi's? she texted me earlier today saying the blanket she made for me was finish I never got the chance to pick up, can you?" Alaric sighed mentally "Sure mom I'll pick it" "Thank you sweetie" she hanged up, Alaric side and turned his car around and headed for Oichi's.

Finally reaching the house, the door was unlocked. They walked in to see Oichi pacing back and forth with a puffy face from crying. The triplets were looking at her with a worried expression. They then looked to see Scarlet. Their eyes widen. "SCARLET!" They yelled together. Oichi stopped and frowned. Scarlet looked down. "S-Sorry for…running away mom…" Oichi rush to her. Scarlet closed her eyes thinking she might get hit but instead she was pulled into a hug by a crying Oichi. "Never do that again you hear me! Never!" She cried out. Scarlet tears up and hugs her back. "I'm sorry…" The door opened. "Mom…we couldn't find her." Naomi sad sadly. Kaeden and Niko sighed as they walked in behind them with Law.

Kid and Killer moved to the side. Their eyes widen to see Scarlet. "SCAR!" Naomi ran to Scarlet and tackled her into hug. "What do you think your doing running away! Don't ever scare me like that!" Scarlet hugged her back. "I'm sorry sis." Niko crossed his arms. "I've never seen you cry so much. It doesn't suit you." Scarlet sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Shut up. Out of all of us you're the biggest crybaby." "What!?" Niko says frowning. Before the two could start arguing Kaeden stepped in between them. "Now, Now let's not fight. Let's be happy Scar is back okay." Niko puffed his cheeks out and turned his head. Scarlet did the same.

Law noticed the dry blood on Kid's head. "Seems like you can't stop getting hurt. I'll get the first aid kit." He says walking away. "Scarlet sweetie come here." Oichi says walking to the living room. Scarlet followed her with the others and sat down with her. The Triplets snuggled up to Scarlet. "Don't leave anymore!" Damien says. "Yeah Don't leave!" Kaleb says. "Don't leave! Don't leave!" Ayden says. Scarlet nodded. "I'm sorry. I wont leave you anymore." Kid and Killer was leaning on the wall.

Kaeden was sitting next to Oichi as the linked her fingers together. "…When Kaeden was born…he was to be trained to be a assassin like his father really." Scarlet eyes widen a bit and looked at Kaeden. "Lucci, and his mother gave him to me because they didn't want him in that life style and yet…" She sighs. "He goes and get trains by his father every weekend. What he does there is beyond me." She says glancing at Kaeden who just smiles. "Is that why uncle Zane can't beat you?" Scarlet says. Kaeden laughed. "One of them but, he could win if he got his anger out the way."

"Moving on…" Oichi says. "Niko…Niko was born inside I tube." Scarlet looked at Niko who was frowning. "The man who is Niko's father had been after me for a very long time and has trying taking my life more time I could count." Scarlet frowned. "I wasn't even aware of Niko until a few months before my birthday. Even after he was born I couldn't look or touch him because he was the reminder of what that man did to me." Scarlet's frowned turned into a sad look. "Niko…" "Don't do that…" Niko says. "I know the whole story and that man isn't my dad. My dad is the man who raised me." Scarlet looked back at Kid who nodded. "But…your not mad at mama?" Niko looked at her. "Why should I be? Yeah, I was a bit hurt when she told me that but, at least she overcame that and I know she loves me." Scarlet looks down. "I see."

"Naomi…" Naomi smiled. "Can I tell mines mama! Please!?" Oichi smiled. "Go ahead." "I was a miracle baby!" Naomi says. "A miracle baby?" "Yeah, When mama found out about me she was already four months but her tummy didn't even grow. Then I went past my birth date for a while and then when mama had me they had to cut me out and I was thisssssss tiny!" She cupped her hands together. "Mama said I could have been held with one hand! Isn't that cool!" She says with sparkling eyes. "I wouldn't defy that as cool if you told her what really happen." Niko says. "Details, details…you see what we are doing Scar?" Scarlet blinks. "We are trying to tell you that not everyone has a perfect life like you think!" Scarlet looks at Oichi who nods. "Yes, that is true and you were here when we had the triplets. Though they came out find they were still in and out of the hospital for being sick." Scarlet nods. "I know…it's just…I feel so alone. My mom must have hated me if she killed herself, right? I remember her taking so many pills and poking needles in her skin. Then she just laid on the bed." She shook a bit. "I could see the color leaving her eyes like she was finally happy to be away from me…" Kid frowned.

Oichi frowned as well. "Oh sweetie. Your mother. She was very sick…" "She only had you to get to me." Kid says. They looked at him. "Your mother was a drug addict proustite who thought if she got pregnant by me that I would set her up for life. The one thing she didn't count on was me going overseas." Scarlet sighed. "So…I was just a meal ticket." Oichi glared at Kid. "I'm not sugar coating anything with her. She deserves to know." Oichi's looked darken making Kid and Killer jump a bit. "I-It doesn't matter what she did it for Scarlet, she did do one good thing in her life and that was give you up to Oichi so that you could be taken care of and looked after." Scarlet rubbed her teary eyes. The triplets frowned. "Don't cry sis!" Damien says. "Meanie uncle Kid! Don't make sis cry!" Kaleb says. "Meanie face!" Ayden says. Kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

Law walked out with the first aid kit to see the triplets frowning at Kid. "What did you do?" He says looking at Kid. "I didn't do anything. Your mini me's are the ones frowning at me here!" "Make it hurt daddy!" Kaleb says. "Yeah! Make him look like a mummy!" "Poke him with the needle!" "Needle! Needle! Needle!" They cheered. Law shook his head. "Zip it before I put the needle in you three." The triplets gasped and covered their mouth making the others laugh. Suddenly the sound of the doorbell made the triplets look at the door.

"Can we get the door mom?" Oichi nodded. The triplets, jumped off the couch and ran to the door. Damien touched the screen to view the outdoor camera. The looked to see Alaric standing there. "It's Alaric!" They said at the same time. They opened the door for him. "Heyy!" They yelled. "Watcha doing here!" Damien asked. "Yeah watcha doing here!?" Ayden asked. "Yeah yeah!" "Yo, move squirts" Alaric moved passed them. The triplets pouted at him.

Alaric walking into the living room and stopped with a frown to see everyone in the room. Niko was on his phone. "Hey." He says. "Yo." Alaric says as he walked up and rubbed his head. Niko frowned and moved his hand. "I'm not so young that you gotta rub my head." Alaric chuckled and ruffled his hair more anyways.

"Why the sudden visit Alaric?" He looked at Oichi "mother asked me here to pick up a blanket you made for her…" Oichi rubbed her chin. "Blanket? Mmmm…Oh. Scarlet go get the blanket from my room please." "Why do I have to do it?" "Please sweetie." Scarlet sighed and got up. "Okay…" She walked to the back.

The triplets walked out still pouting. "You a wimp!" They say. Alaric raised his eyebrow at him "What..?" "Wimpy wimpy! Uncle Zane says that all the time!" They say laughing. Alaric growled "you little punks!"

The triplets ran around to Kaeden. "Isn't that right big brother? Uncle Zane called Alaric a wimp heehee." Damien says. "He calls everyone that but yeah, it's true but, he only does it when he's over here though. Something about not confessing your feelings to 'you know who' and how you wimp out etc, etc,…I kinda tone him out half the time." Alaric's eyes widen then glared.

"Who is he talking about!?" Damien asked. "Yeah yeah tell us tell us!" Kaleb says. "Who!?" Ayden says. Kaeden thumbed all three of them on the forehead. "Ow!" They yell out. Oichi sighed. "Boys that's enough. Go play in your room." "Okay Mom!" The triplets say and ran out.

Kid was sitting down as Law bandage his head. "Your kids got to much energy." He says. Law rolled his eyes. "Like your one to talk."

Scarlet came back with a blanket. "Is this the one mom." Oichi nodded yes. Scarlet walked up to Alaric. "Here." She says. Alaric snatched it from her, then looked at his father "What the hell happen to you?"

"Just the normal, falling down a building to bring Scar back home. Since she ran away and all." Alaric looked at Scarlet "why did you run away?" "Don't ask like you give a care." Scarlet said going back to sit to Naomi who moved on to the floor. "Scarlet…" Oichi says. Scarlet frowned and then rolled her eyes. "Sorry." "And Alaric watch your mouth in my house please." Oichi says frowning. "The triplets like to copy whatever they hear." Alaric frowned "Sorry auntie" then his phone began to ring, he looked at it and flushed, it was Elvira.

Kaeden smirked. "Seems like you quite happy over there." Alaric blinked and looked up "Huh?" "Don't you want to see who's calling." Kaeden says laughing. "Oh uhmm.. its nothing…" he put his phone on silent "Well I guess I'll go…." He turned and walked away leaving.

The following day at the birthday party Law was getting the food ready to cook. Back then, since they had a huge open space of a backyard Kid thought it would be lame to not put something back there, so he built them a dimensional stone patio and on that outdoor kitchen. With the help of some workers they put in Beacon hill flagstone as a sturdy and rich paving under the islands counters. It also had a bar and seating connected to it.

On the side of the outdoor kitchen was a sunset fire pit right in the middle of the gazebo. It was mainly for where the adults sat at.

Out past that was a little playground for the younger kids. There was a club house, swings sets, slides, log hoppers, and a space for the toddlers. There were enough toys and things to keep their attention. Near there past the area of where Oichi's garden was, there was a section for the teenagers. By the tree they planted some years ago, there was a hang seating sit. Beside with was a cushy, waterproof, circle set a table in the middle. It was near the back closer to the forest area so that the teens can enjoy their own time.

The gifts were placed on the table near the patio and the cake was inside. The main cake was decorated by Florina, who had gone back into her cake decoration job. It had orange lining around the edges, a tree with the leaves falling off, and a fence. Instead of a personal cake, the triplets asked Their Granny Lily to make them three mini cheese cakes with strawberries.

Oichi was sitting at under the gazebo eating some fried pickles. Florina had come early to finish working on the cake. She claimed it wasn't beautiful enough. Robin and Zoro came. They were now married and had a three year old son. He had green hair and black eyes. His name was Seth. Nami and Sanji were also there. Sanji was helping Law cook since the outdoor kitchen was big enough for two or three. Nami and Sanji had another child. A girl name Lucy. She had blonde hair and orange eyes and was about five years old. She and Seth were over playing in the toy box outside. Hancock and Luffy were also there. They had a daughter named Kayo she was eight. She was like a mini Luffy. Both her and Luffy, in fact, were over sitting at the bar area stuffing their face with pre made food Sanji made.

The triplets, Naomi, Scarlet and Laxus were over in the play area, playing volleyball. Niko, Kaeden, Conner, Zoey, and Curtis were over in the back sitting down in the circled seat.

Nami giggled as she rubbed Oichi's belly. "This will make number eight wouldn't it? Ever plan to stop?" Oichi smiled. "I'm make as many babies Law want me to. Heehee." "Aww! So cute!" Nami says giggling. "I think I'm done with children. I got my two so I'm all good." Robin chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe I should have another one." Zoro raised his eyebrow, He was drinking a beer. "Let's not get to hasty." The girls giggled. "Congratulations Oichi. I'm sure it will be a girl this time." Hancock says. Oichi smiled. "Girl or Boy it doesn't matter. As long as she or he comes out healthy I'm happy."

At Jess's, Jess was by the front door, Sabo was caring gifts out to the car, Aerith walking down the stairs wearing a Charcoal Women's Comfy Loose Fit Scoop Neck Flowy Tank Top, Lace Up Wildest Acid Babe Shorts and black studded flats. Jess herself was wearing Black Egyptian Cat- ankh tee, Egyptian Anubis Temple Pencil Pant Black Vintage Yoga Leggings and black gold flats ankle strap. The boys run past her outside to the car, Jess shook her head. Elvira as a frown, Jess looked a there and frowned "What's wrong?" "Alaric wont answer my texts or calls… something happen and I don't understand it…"

Ace and Vivi showed up. Ace had the gifts as their daughters ran past them to Oichi. "Auntie Ichi!" They yelled out. The first one Antionette reached her first. She had blue hair and black eyes. She was 10 now, along with the triplets. Oichi nicknamed her Toni since the triplets had a hard time saying her name. Her sister, Mary-Ann had black hair and blue eyes and was eight years old. "Where the triplets!?" Mary asked. "In the back sweetie. Go ahead and play." The guys nodded and ran off to play. Oichi giggled. "So active." Vivi sat next to her while Ace went over to where the guys were. "Oichi! I heard you were having another baby." Oichi nodded. "Yup. Found out a few weeks ago." "I thought you would be tired after having the triplets." Oichi smiled. "Nope, not at all."

Garp and Lily arrived. Garp walked out with the gifts while Lily went to the kitchen and helped Florina. Faye also arrived with Ronnie. He was carrying a small child with white hair and blue eyes. Oichi eyes widen. "Who's baby!?" Faye sighed. "It's Jacks…" Oichi frowned. "Where is he?" "In another part of the word." "Does…he know?" "He doesn't. We met with the mother just a few days ago. She's not mad or anything but, she does want us to contact Jack when we can." "She didn't leave her with you did she?" Faye smiled. "No, I asked if she could come to the party and meet the family. I'm just still in a bit of shock that she's Jack's daughter."

Oichi shook her head. "So what's her name?" "Her name is Jillian or Jill. She just turned one last month." Jill's eyes looked around the place and then landed on Oichi. She tilts her head and shyly waves to her. Oichi smiles and waves back. "So cute." Ronnie put her down. Jill looked at Oichi and took tiny steps. Once she reached her she looked and waved again. Oichi giggled and waved back. "Hi little Jill, welcome to the family." "Hi…" She says shyly. "Wanna sit on my lap?" Oichi asked. Jill nodded. Oichi picks her up and sits her down. "To cute she is!" Oichi says trying to contain her will to snuggle the heck out of her.

Over in the play area, Laxus hit the ball to one of the triplets. Damien frowned and ran to hit the ball, passing it to Kaleb. Kaleb hit it up setting it up for Ayden to spike. "Aw shit…" Scarlet says. Toni and Mary were cheering the triplets on as Ayden jumped up and spike the ball down hard. Naomi dived for the ball but was unable to getting. "YEAHHHH!" The triplets yelled out. Naomi pouted. "Shoot…" Laxus walked over to her and offered a hand up. "It was a good try." He says smiling sweetly at her. Naomi's face went red as her heart did flips. "Um…t-thank you." Scarlet frowned at this and so did the triplets. "No touching our sis!" Kaleb says. "Scar beat him up!" Ayden yells. "Yeah, yeah!" Damien says.

Scarlet cracked her knuckles. "You don't have to tell me twice." Naomi frowned and stopped Scarlet from reaching Laxus who was just chuckling. "Stop Scarlet. You two little brothers. He was just helping me up that's all." The triplets frowned. "Clueless big sister." Naomi pouted at that.

In the teen area Kaeden was watching the kids play. He chuckled watching Naomi get flustered. Kaeden was eating some snacks Oichi made for him. Conner was shuffling some cards. They were playing Phase ten. "Looks like Naomi has a admire and sadly it looks like it's the most popular boy in their class." Curtis chuckled. "Well you don't have to worry about her getting bullied. Scar is there with her to scar off anyone of the girls. Zoey flipped a page in her book. "That is very true. I say don't worry about her for now. Focus on your own love story."

Kaeden smirked. "Right you are." He leans on Niko. "Hey let me try some of moms cooking." "Okay." Niko was eating out of a bento box. He pushed it over to Kaeden. "Can you feed me like I feed you at school?" Niko blushed a bit. "Okay…" He picked up his chop sticks and picked up a cute flower sausage. Kaeden opened his mouth as Niko fed him. "Mmm Mom's cooking is amazing. Just like you Niko." "T-Thanks I guess…" Conner frowned. "Let me taste to Niko." Niko did the same for Conner but, Conner grabbed his hand rubbing it with the back of his thumb gently. "It really is good." He said smiling sweetly at him. Niko's face went completely red and looked down. "Y-Yeah." Conner smirked at a frowned Kaeden.

The door opens, Zach and Dante walked in "Hello! Oh birthday boys!" rose walking in behind them wearing a white and black Sketched Rose Tank Top, deep blue skinny jeans and black flaux leather converse. Dante was holding the big box that was wrapped up over his shoulder  
The triplets were so into their volleyball game that they didn't even here Zach calling out to them. Oichi giggled looked back at them play. "When they start playing sports they block everything out. You can put the gift with the rest of those papa." Dante nodded and looked at Jill. "Who's child did you kidnap?" Oichi pouted. "How rude. I didn't kidnap any children. This is Jack's daughter Jill." Oichi blinks and chuckles to herself. "Jack and Jill haha." Jill was on her lap eating a cookie. Dante shook his head and went go place the gift down. The door opened "Hello Oichi?" it was Ajisai, she walked in with Killer and Alaric.

"Hello." Oichi says as Law brought her a plate of more fired pickles. Ajisai smiled at the boys "so into their sports don't even notices us" Alaric sat down on a chair rubbing the bridge in between his eyes. Killer goes to put the gifts down.

Over where Kaeden and Niko was, they were in the middle of a set. "Alaric is here." Zoey says. "And?" Conner says. "I'm just saying. He looks troubled." Kaeden chuckled. "Not everyone can be so care free about their feelings. My dad told me that if you want something you go after it fast and hard." He leans on Niko. "And I have my prize in sight." Conner frowned and pulled Niko away. "Keep your head in the game." Kaeden chuckled. "My head is very into the game. You're the one who needs to learn how to catch up." Conner narrowed his eyes.

Curtis chuckled. As he put his set out. "That's true. None the less it must suck to not be able to express your love to someone." Zoey shrugged her shoulders. "Works fine for me." Curtis smiled. "One day you will be mind Zoey." "That one day will be a million miles away from today." Zoey says. Suddenly Niko was pinned on the ground making Curtis chuckle, Niko blinked and frowned it was Valora and Esme above him.

He rolled his eyes. "Get off me and stop doing that." River walked in with Terry sighing "Oichi we are here! Girls let go of Niko!" they giggle and did a ninja puff to the Oichi "Hi auntie Oichi!"

"Hi girls." Oichi says. Ajisai chuckled "Just like their mother" Zach smirked "My ,their speed is getting good, right Dante?" Rose was looking at Alaric with a frown 'did something happen?' then she can see it within his mind a scene between him and Elvira just a day ago "Alaric… did something happen between you and Elvira?"

They looked over to him. Alaric's eyes widen and stood up fast glaring at her "stay the hell out of my head you damn telepath!" he stormed away jumping into a tree right out beside the back of the house, Rose frowned looking down "Not my fault.. I can't control my telepathic ability…" Zach rubbed her back "Its okay honey"

Oichi shook her head. "Rosey all the kids and teens are over there. You can go and play." She looked at Valora and Esme. "You two can go play to but do not use any of your ninja moves if your going to play with the triplets. I'm not in the mood for their temper rant" they giggled at her "Okay Auntie!"

Niko shook his head as they were to playing their game. With his hearing he could hear everything that was going over at the gazebo. "Looks like something happened between Alaric and Elvira." "Ooo did they share a awkward kiss?" Kaeden chuckled. "Doubt it. I bet he stopped half way and just let a whole bubble of awkwardness. That's what happens when you go in half cocked."

Oichi smiled and held Jill up. "Terry meet your niece!" Terry tilted his head a bit. "Say what?" "It's Jacks daughter! Her name is Jill and she's one years old." Terry's eyes widen. "Jack had a kid?" River gasped and stepped over with her pregnant 7th month tummy "Oh my god! She is soooo cute! Hello sweetie I'm your auntie River"

Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Isn't she cute!?" "Yeah she looks like Jack. His hair was first white before he dyed it." Oichi giggled. "Wanna hold her?" Terry smiled and took Jill from Oichi. "He little snow princess I'm your uncle Terry." Jill blinked at him. "Hi." She says shly. Terry laughed. "So cute." Jill looked back at Oichi. "Wanna go back to auntie Oichi? I see you already got attached." He placed her back down on Oichi's lap. "I'll get in touch with Jack tomorrow. I know where he is. I bet he doesn't know yet does he?" Oichi shook her head. "Then yeah, I'll tell him to come straight home." Oichi smiled. "Thanks Ter." River sighed and sat down rubbing her tummy "he's kicking Terry…"

"He's been kicking a lot these day. I bet he's ready to pop out." River giggled at Jill "You wanna feel your little cousin? He's just kicking away"

Jill shook her head as she lays back on Oichi. Oichi smiled and rubs her head. Lana came in with Lucci, Jabra, and her father Kaku. Kalifa came to, making Oichi frown. She had been trying to take Kaeden back from her since that time she had Naomi. Calling her an unfit mother. She had been trying to get close to Kaeden but he doesn't let her. "Hi, Ms. Oichi" Oichi smiled. "Hi Lana go ahead and head to where the kids are." Lana nodded.

The door opened and the twins Draco and Draven rushed out "Auntie!" Jess walked in with a smile "Hello everyone"

"Hello." Oichi says smiling. Sabo walked in with gifts, Klaus walked in behind and right away went to Niko "Yo Niko" then he glared at Conner "Con Con" "Take your glare somewhere else and stop calling me that. It's annoying and stupid." Conner says rolling his eyes.

Elvira walked in and looked away she frowned, she looked at the triplets smiled at them then noticed a leg daggling off from the tree. She blinked and stepped outside slightly, it was Alaric 'Alaric….'

Next to come was Eric and Sakura. Strangely enough their love hate relationship had passed. They were now together, engaged. They had a daughter named Jazmine. She was 12 and had pink hair and eyes. Thanks to Dante she got her eye color changed some months ago. Oichi smiled. "Hi Eric. Meet your niece!" Oichi says holding up Jill. Eric frowned. "Who's kid? Wait niece?" Oichi nodded. "Yup she's jack's daughter. Her name is Jill and she's one." "Well hot damn…" Oichi frowned. "Watch your mouth please." "Sorry." Eric says.

Jasmine walked over to Oichi. "Hi Auntie." "Hi dear go play with the others okay?" Jasmine nodded. Jess shook her head 'great Sakura is here….' River laying down sighing "Terry can you get something to eat im so hungry…." Terry chuckled "Of course" he walked off to get something for river.

Jasmine walked over to where the kids were and saw Laxus. She blushed and smiled at him. "Hi Laxus." Laxus looked at her. "Hi Jass." "Can I play?" She says. "You can play the next round after this." He says just as Naomi fell. "Ow…" Laxus smiled and helped her up. He didn't let go of her hand making her blush. "Thank you." Jasmine frowned at her. 'What does he see in her…' Scarlet sent a glare to Jasmine and Jasmine retuned it. "Well it looks like the child of a whore is here." She says. Jasmine gave a dry laugh. "It looks like the queen of Bitches is here to." Scarlet walked up her. "Anytime your ready to rumble I'm knock you flat down on your back. Then again you might be use to it." Jasmine growled slightly. The triplets frowned. "No fighting! Let's play!" Damien says. Scarlet smirked at Jasmine before walking away.

Jasmine's eyes went back to Laxus, he was focused all on Naomi. 'What does she have that I don't…' Jasmine says to her self as she watched the rest of the game. Rose raised her eyebrow at her "Glaring at my niece won't change anything"

Sakura hugged Oichi. "Thanks for the invite." Oichi nodded. "Of course, your going to be family soon anyways. Jasmine doesn't to spend a lot of time around the others except at school." Sakura nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure Jasmine will be very happy about that." Sakura walked off to get something to snack on. Jess walking over to Oichi sitting down "Sooo me and Sabo are gonna try and get pregnant"

"Well good luck to you both, not that you two need it." Jess chuckled "He is gonna be staying until the start of next year, then heading out again" she sighs looking at him who was talking with Killer about something.

Elvira walked right over to the tree "Alaric?" Alaric stiffen slightly and looked down, he bite his lip "Elvira.. what is it?" Elvira frowned "can we talk about that day…?" Alaric frowned mentally "Later… not now" Elvira frowned and was about to say something when she heard Ebony "Elvira!" Elvira smiled and turned her head, Ebony had arrived with her mother, brother and father, she walked over to them "Ebony!" Ebony was wearing a Disney Maleficent Ursula Evil Queen You Can't Sit With Us tank top, black gothic leggings and black studded flats. Darcaniea was wearing Black Gothic Top with Lace Yoke. Black skinny jeans that red roses on the side of them and black gothic studded heeled boots. Rick was caring gifts he smiled at Oichi "Hey Chi, were do I put these?" "Where the rest are." Oichi says pointing the large table of gifts.

Danni came along with Frank, Zane, and Adalena. Zane made a B line right for Kaeden. "Zane…" Oichi says as Zane stormed over to the teen section. She sighed already know what was going to happen.

"Kaeden! A match! Right here! Right now!" Kaeden who was glaring at Conner looked at Zane. "Excuse me?" "You heard me! Bring it on!" The kids stopped to look. The triplets smiled. "Yay! A match! Do a match big brother!" Ayden yelled as they sat on the ground. Kaeden sighed. "I'm not in the mood to kick your butt at the moment." Zane smirked. "What wrong! Scared to get embarrassed in front of your brothers on their birthday!" Kaeden sighed. "Your so loud…" Kaeden got up and jumped over the circle chair. "If you want to get embarrassed that bad then fine. Just don't cry when you lose again."

Zane smirked and got into a stance. "Bring it." Kaeden got into a stance slightly bouncing from left to right. The kids started cheering. Mainly the triplets. "Yeah! Get him bro!" Damien yelled. Niko and the others turned to watch. "You think Zane has a chance?" Conner asked. "Nope…I haven't seen him beat Kaeden or even come close. It will be a easy win."  
Jess shook her head "Really now, boys don't upset your mother" Frank groaned banging his head on the wall "I sewer if I could I put the boy on a leash…" river chuckled and looked at the girls they had a Cheshire cat grin across their face disappearing from the room. Terry noticing raised his eyebrow "You don't think they will stop it do you?" he whispered, River grinned "I don't know, hehe they haven't tired their ninja skills on Zane yet" she giggled, Terry shook his head.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Kaeden says. Before Zane could throw a punch he was suddenly falling back, he struggled and he gasped he been wrapped with a sheet "YOU DAM NINJAS!" Valora and Esme smiled up at Kaeden and put their thumps up at him gigging at the same time and skipped off to Terry and River, the girls jumped up on their father.

Zane, tore the sheet off with ease. "Like that would enough to stop me!" Kaeden, was still ready. "Let's go." Zane charged at Kaeden beginning their usual brawl. The triplets, Scarlet, and Naomi were cheering for Kaeden while May, Toni, and Jasmine cheered for Zane.

Oichi sighed and shook her head and let them be. It would be over in a minute or two.

Jess sighed "what a day and the boys didn't even come and hug me yet!" she pouted Sabo chuckled "they will give them some time, their busy" Rose, Elvira and Ebony walking off to the woods jess frowned "Girls stay here" they turned back and the three of them said at the same time "Too loud going for a walk" they turned back around and walked away. Jess smiled "they are so best friends, besides of Alaric of course" she looked up at him "Alaric come down" Alaric up in the tree "Hell no!" Jess glared "Did you just curse at me?!" Alaric's eyes widen 'shit..'

Niko and the others had came over from the couch and were watching as Kaeden dodged Zane's punches with ease.

Ajisai said "Alaric! Don't curse at your godmother!" Alaric frowned "I'm sorry auntie" Jess crossed her arms "Elvira told me everything on what happen, come down here and talk to me" Alaric frowned "No I'm fine up here…" Jess sighed and was ready to punch the tree down when sabo held her back "Leave him be and what happen between them?" he frowned 'please tell me they didn't have… no!' Jess pouted "No I will not tell you, you will just end up giving him that talk threating to not hurt her" Sabo's eyes widen slightly and glared up at Alaric "you better not touch her like that boy!" Jess sighs. Darcaniea sighs "Would you all shut up and enjoy the boy's birthday already?" she walked over to Niko "Niko!" she pulled him into a hug, smothering him into her boobs "My favorite Nephew!" Rick shook his head and sat down "Darcaniea don't smother him with your boobs…" soda just sat down being quite like always

"Hi Auntie. It's nice to see you to." He says, already use to this.

Zane frowned and kicked at Kaeden. Kaeden grabbed his foot and spins him. Zane falls to the ground but jumps back up. "Aren't you done yet!? Cause I am." Kaeden says. "I ain't done till I win!" Zane charges once more at Kaeden. He threw a punch, but Kaeden caught making Zane's eyes widen. Kaeden shook his head as he grabbed Zane by the back of his neck, forcing him down straight into the ground. He pulled his arm back pinning it. "Give up." Kaeden says. Zane turns his head. "N-Never…" Kaeden sighs. "You lost this one uncle. Just give it up." Zane frowned and tries to struggle but Kaeden's grip on him was so strong that he had no choice but to call it a day.

"Fine…you win this round but, I'll win the next time!" He yelled. "Yes, yes…" Kaeden says letting him go.

The triplets got up and ran to Kaeden. "WINNER!" The yelled tackled him into a hug. Kaeden smiled. "Aren't I always." Scarlet and Naomi walked up to him. "Good match as always bro." She says smiling. "Take me on next? I've been practicing!" Kaeden pats her head. "Maybe some other time." Zane got up and was tackled into a hug by the triplets. "Uncle lost! Haha!" Zane frowned. "What was that you brats!" He jumped up knocking them off. "Wahh!" Run away!" The Triplets yelled scattering. Zane quickly chased after them. "Get back here!" Zane was suddenly gripped by the back of his shirt, his eyes widen up to his father glaring down at him "Zane…"Zane frowned and threw a punch at him. Frank caught Zane's fist and Zane gasped falling on his knees, Jess shook his head "Zane if you can't beat your father you cant be Kaeden, you have to much anger in you" River nodded "If I wasn't pregnant I would teach you to control your anger and you most likely beat Kaeden, the twins could be they chose not to what they call 'play'" Alaric groaned on the tree "I bet you all Elvira can beat Kaeden"

Kaeden looked at him. "Funny how your speaking of Elvira when you can't even tell her how you feel. So sad really." Alaric glared down at him "The hell did you say?!"

Kaeden shrugs. "I just find it pretty pathetic about your statement. Speaking so highly of her yet you pretty much can't even look her in her eye." Alaric bite his lip and punch the tree putting a whole it.

Oichi frowned. "Kaeden stop it." "I'm just saying mother…everyone already knows how he feels and he can't even bring up the courage to say a word, that is until another guy enters steps in and moves in and steals her away." Alaric glared more at him "Alaric knock it off" Killer said to him, Alaric sighed out loudly and looked away.

Oichi stood up with Jill in her arms. "Don't make me repeat myself Kaeden…" Kaeden shrugs. "Sorry mother but, I can't help to feel sorry for him." He chuckles mockingly. Lucci sighs. "Kaeden that's enough, come here." Kaeden walks away heading in the house with Lucci.

Alaric smirked "Funny isn't Kaeden?"

"Ho? Still trying to sound tough?" Kaeden says turning around. "You shouldn't be the one to talk about showing my true feelings, after you wont tell the person you lust after" Alaric said with a smirk, Jess's eyes widen with others and looked at Kaeden.

Kaeden smirked and then laughed. "You truly are a worthless idiot." Alaric frowned "im not a worthless idiot" "I tell him every day how much I feel for him." He looks at Niko who blinks. "He's just to dull to understand and maybe you need to look up the word 'lust'. If anyone is lusting after someone it's your pathetic ass." Alaric growled "You little" jess shut him up by punching the tree making him fall landing on the ground, he groaned "Knock it off!"

"Lucci!" Oichi says. Lucci grabbed Kaeden by the collar of his shirt. "Inside now." Kaeden laughed again. "It's fun teasing idiots who try to act cool."

Robin walked outside and blinked "what did I miss?" Robin was in a Marvel Spider-Gwen Blue and Pink Stripped Top, Marvel Spider Gwen Leggings, Spider Gwen cardigan and Spider Gwen all stat canvas painted converse. Valora and Esme grinned and jumped at her "Robin!" robin stood there using her speed she quickly put them in a headlock, they were struggling, River smiled "Hello Robin!" Robin smiled "hey auntie"

Oichi sighs as she sits back down. "He acts to much like Lucci sometimes…" Vivi smiles. "Well that is his son." Oichi shakes her head.

The door opened and Mikey and Karasu walked out. "Lady Oichi…" Oichi smiled. "Karasu! Welcome back!" Karasu nods. "Yes, sorry for not contacting you sooner." "Don't worry about it. Did you bring Fumi!?" A cute little boy with brown hair poofed out of thin air with feathers surrounding him, in front of Oichi. "HI AUNTIE!" He says smiling. Oichi giggled. Karasu sighed. "Fumi, what did I tell you about using that?" Fumi smiles. "I'm a ninja auntie!" Oichi laughed. "I see that. You're a cute on to." Fumi was Karasu's three year old son. Karasu refused to tell Oichi who the mother is but Fumi looked actually like him so there was no question that he was his son.

Fumi looked at Jill would was watching a feather float down. Her blue eyes widen slightly as it fell on her lap. "Who that!" Fumi asked pointing at Jill. "This is my little niece Jill." Fumi pouted and poofed away only to poof back sitting on Oichi's lap next to Jill. "I'm cute!" He says. Oichi smiles. "You are! To cute that I wanna snuggle you!" Fumi poked Jill. "She cute!" Oichi nodded. "Yupp! Super cute." Fumi smiled and hugged Jill. "We cute!" It took Jill by surprise so she was unable to react to the hug. Oichi rubbed both of their heads. "To cute for words!" She quickly started snuggling them. "Gahh! I wanna snuggle you guys all day!" It made Fumi laugh. Jill smiled a bit and even giggled.

Robin letting the twins go, they giggled and ran off to play with the triplet. Robin looked around "Is Ty showing up…?"

Terry shrugs. River smiled "Who knows, haven't seen in while it would be nice to see him" Robin flushed and nodded "Yeah"

The back door suddenly slides opened and a very handsome man walk in. He had short brown and black hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a green light jacket and some blue jean shorts, and shoes. Oichi smiled. "Speak of the devil. Hi Ty! Don't you look handsome!" Robin was flush, she smiled at him "Ty…"

Ty smiled at Oichi. "Hi auntie. Sorry I'm late." His voice came out light and smooth. Vivi giggled. "Your like a little Terry looking and sounding hot. I bet the girls are all over you at school." Ty rubbed his head. "Yeah, it's annoying." Terry chuckled. "It comes with the gift. We got some hot genes you know." Ty chuckled. River laughed "You got that right"

He looked down at Robin and pats her head. "What's up." Robin blinked and flushed twirling her finger in her long blue hair "I-Im good"

Ty chuckles a bit and walks off to the yard. "Where are the boys?" "In the back." Ty nodded and spots the triplets running around. He smiles and walks to them. "Yo!" Ty says. The triplets stop in their tracks. "ITS TY!" They yelled, tackling him into a hug, knocking him to the ground. Ty laughed and rubbed their heads. "I guess I've been missed huh." Niko, Naomi, and Scarlet ran over smiling. "Ty! Welcome home!" Niko says. Ty smiled. "Yeah. It's nice coming back every now and then." "How long are you staying!?" Naomi asked. "Just for today. I didn't want to miss another party of the triplets."

Jess smiled "It's good to see you again Ty"

Ty nodded. "the girls are missing a rare moment, Ty is here and there out for a walk in the woods" Darcaniea said with a smirk, Jess nodded "Yeah." Zach leaning on the wall "he has gotten handsome"

"Play with us!" "Yeah play! Play!" The triplets pulled Ty to the play area. "Okay what do you want to play?" "Soccer!" Ty smiles. "Alright. Let's set the goals up."

The back door slid open and Kid walked outside holding gifts. "I see you finally made it." Oichi says. "Well when someone asks to pick up some extra crap it tends to make me late." Oichi smiles. "I thanked you in advance plus, its for the triplets. Go put them with the rest." "Yeah, yeah…" Kid says going to the gift table.  
The back door slid open and Kid walked outside holding gifts. "I see you finally made it." Oichi says. "Well when someone asks to pick up some extra crap it tends to make me late." Oichi smiles. "I thanked you in advance plus, its for the triplets. Go put them with the rest." "Yeah, yeah…" Kid says going to the gift table. Alaric on the ground sighed holding his elbow, Niko looked over and frowned, holding his nose. "Hey dad. Alaric is over here bleeding." Jess's eyes widen "Oh my god Alaric! You alright?" she rushed over to him.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. 'It aint like he's dead.' Naomi nudged her, reading her facial expressions. Alaric looking at his elbow "It's okay auntie, it's not your fault… I was being rather a prick" Ajisai sighed "Something he admits too yup just like him"

Kid was ignoring all of them when one of the triplets Damien, came running over. He jumped on Kid. "Uncle! Come play!" "No." "Play!" "I said no." Damien pouted. "You mad cause we would beat you like last time!" Kid rolled his eyes. "You only one because I let you will." "MOM!" Damien yelled. "TELL UNCLE KID TO PLAY WITH US!" Kid frowned. Oichi turned to him. She motions for him to go make the triplet's happy. Then she pointed over to Danni who was already glaring at him for not saying yes in the first place. Kid sighs. "Fine…what are we playing." "Soccer! We need a ref!" Kid groans out. "Don't you got a father for this." He says walking to where Ty was setting up the goals.

An hour or two later, it was time to eat and open gifts. Oichi was eating a plate of fried pickles. Jill and Fumi were napping on her lap. The triplets were sitting on the patio waiting for their first gift. Everyone else was eating, watching them open the gifts. From Jess they got a ps vista. Each in their favorite color. Yellow, blue, and brown. They looked at them with a bit of confused look and frowned a bit. The boys weren't really all too much into video games. Which batted both Oichi and Law a bit. They would rather go outside and roll around in the dirt. "Ah…I guess I should have told you that their love of video games are really low ahaha." Oichi says. Jess frowned "I'm sorry…" Sabo shook his head "Really boys"

"You can download sports and stuff on there." Niko says. Damien pouted "Where the fun in that!" Niko rolled his eyes. "Stop being so difficulted. Think of it like this. There a million sports out there in the world. If you play on there you can branch out more and then try it out for yourself like how Naomi likes dancing after she placed DDR." The boy's eyes sparkled a bit at that again. Oichi smiled. "Tell your auntie thank you. I've told you many times to just be happy with what you got." "Okay mom. Thanks Auntie Jess." They say together. Jess smiled at them "I'm happy you like that"

From Zach they got a boxing bag. Their eyes lit up! "COOL!" They yelled out. "Daddy blow it up!" "Yeah Daddy blow it up!" Law sighed and took the boxing bag. He went to the side of the patio to set it up. "Thanks grandpa!" They said with sparkling eyes. Zach grinned "you are welcome boys" Jess chuckled "there gonna have fun with that"

From Ajisai, Killer, and Alaric they got there soccer ball each in their favorite color. Ayden wasted little time bouncing it on his head. Kaleb bounced it on his knees. Damien bounced it on his head. "Heehee! Thank you!" Ajisai smiled at them "hehe you are very much welcome boys"

Unable to make the party Dawn and Troy sent their gift early on. They sent them a box set of transformers. Darcaniea and Rick got them a robotic dinosaur with LED lights. From Faye and Ronnie they got a basketball goal. From Lily and Garp they got foot balls. Danni and Frank got them spot uniforms for their favorite foot ball teams. Damien loved the Cowboys. Kaleb loved the Steelers and Ayden got the Panthers.

From Ty they got a baseball bat set. It even came with the bases and chalk to draw the lines and a small ball lanucher. From Vivi and Ace they got Sport wall stickers. Nami and Sanji got them a recipe book for sport drinks. Hancock and Luffy got them front row tickets to various sport games. Their eyes widen at that. "How!?" They said. Hancock smiled. "Being a queen has it's moments sometimes. I got enough for you and your parents or an adult to go with you. Enjoy boys." They smiled. "Thanks auntie!" From Eric and Sakura they got kid paint ball guns and roller blades. Kid got them a Nerf N Strive bow blaster.

Other gifts from the family were roller skates, hockey sticky and plunks, new Bicycles and dirt bikes, pogo sticks, and other sports related things. They boys were over joyed until they watched Kid and Law go behind the house. Their eyes widen as they dragged out a Trampoline set. "Ooooo! OOOOO!" They said as their eyes sparkled. Oichi smiled at their excited looks. The triplets were so overjoyed until Dante gave them his gifts.

The triplets were standing out in the middle of the yard as Dante clipped something to their ears. "Grandpa? You're not gonna poke us with needles again are you?" Damien asked. "No, at least not yet." He backed up. "Hit the button on the side." He says. The triplets did what they were told. Just then high tech, LED glasses, each in their favorite color. "Oooooo!"

They started looking at themselves. "NO WAY!" Damien yelled. Oichi tilted her head. "Dad what did you do?" Dante walked to the patio. "Gave them their own dominion to freely play. Virtual reality. Oichi turned around and it look like the triplets were playing basketball in the air. "Mmm…is that safe though…" "Yes, the glasses will detect if they get close to anyone or anything and change the view so that the can keep a safe distance and…" He took Gabby out. Gabby's ball twirled and started to hoover, a screen popped up showing them the basketball game the triplets were playing in. "You can keep watch on what they are doing on Gabby. Oichi smiled. Everyone else smiled at this, Zach chuckled "he's been working on those for months"

The triplets stopped moving as the glasses closed down. "COOL!" "AWESOME!" "AMAZING!" The boys ran at Dante and hugged him. "THANK YOU GRANDPA!" Dante rubbed their heads.

Soon it was time for cake. Lily can out and handed the boys their personal cheese cakes. "Mmmm!" They say gobbling it down. "Granny makes good cakes!" Lily smiled and them. "I'm glad you like them." Florina bought out the cake with then candles on them. "Happy birthday boys!" The triplets smiled as she placed it on the outdoor kitchen table. Once they sung happy birthday, blew the candles out, and got a piece of cake, the kids were right back out in the yard playing with the triplet's new toys.

The Next day at school, during the last period which was a free period for Elvira. She walked down the hall were the student council board room. She smiled as the hall of council members appeared, every year was on the wall with group pictures of the council over the years to the year that it first opened its doors. Reaching the end she smiled at couple of years, her mother and father were in since her mother started sophomore year and her father started junior year. She smiled touch one of the frames "mama, dad…" she turned and walked into the council room "Hello?" Robin looked up from her chair and smiled "Elvira! Hello, come on in"

Kaeden, who had his glasses on, was sitting down writing down something while Lana was on her tablet setting up the schedule meetings. Elvira smiled "Thank you" she walked in more, Robin chuckled "So what brings you here?" Elvira pulled out a paper and handed to her. Robin blinked and looked at it, it was a council board member sheet, she smiled "You wish to join the council?" Elvira smiled "yes"

Robin looks at Kaeden and Lana who are the presidents of the council "What do you say President and Vice president?" Kaeden flipped some papers over. He was already looking for members to fill the seat. Lana got up. "Can I see her paper please?" Robin nodded and handed to her Elvira's paper.

Lana handed it to Kaeden who took a look at it. "Why don't you just bring her in. You're already looking for members." "Well if I do that without even looking at her papers, how fair would that be to the other students." Lana sighs "I guess that's true…everyone is to be treated fairly." Elvira crossed her fingers 'please let me join…'

Kaeden sits back after reading her papers. "Alright. Everything looks good. Welcome aboard." He says. Lana smiled. "Welcome to the council Elvira!" Robin got up and smiled "Welcome to the council Elvira!" Elvira's eyes widen "I'm really in…?" Robin nodded "Yeah!"

Lana nodded her head. Elvira smiled "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me of being a part of the council"

"We can tell." Lana says. Elvira chuckled "So should I come here after school for a meeting? Is it today?" Robin nodded "Yeah its today, we are gonna be discussing the Talent show and the up coming October"

"Don't be late." Kaeden says. Elvira smiled "Alright I will see you after" she turned and left the room. Robin sat back down "I think its gonna be fun with her on the board, aunt Jess was on the top of the best president, and uncle Sabo was on the top for vice"

"It doesn't really count for anything." Kaeden says. Lana sighed. "You sound grumpy today Kaeden. Do you miss Niko?" "Yes, I do. My lack of Niko is irritating me." Robin chuckled "Oh cute, such love"

"Why wont you bring him in the council?" "For one, he hasn't sighed up for anything. Second, even if I asked him to be on the council he'll say no, and third of all if he did happen to join, I'd want to sit him in my lap can cuddle him through out the whole meeting. We'd never get anything done." Lana was blushing a bit at that last part. "Why are you so open about that?" "I can't be open about the one I love. That's rude of you to say." "I'm just saying. Being to open might cause problems for Niko."

Kaeden was reading someone's papers. "I guess that's true. Wouldn't want my cute adorable little brother being tease anymore then he already is." Lana nodded rapidly. Robin chuckled and started to think of Ty. 

Elvira walking into one of the top floor girl's restroom, went a bench and sat down, she took out her phone and dialed a number, it rang couple of times until someone answered it "Elvira why are you calling me during school?" her mother asked with a upset tone, Elvira smiled "Mom its my free period anyways, I'm on the student council board!" she heard her mother gasp "No way! Really?!" Elvira giggled "Yeah! I'm so excited! I'm gonna be late because there is a meeting after school" Jess chuckled over the phone "Alright, let Alaric know alright?" Elvira smiled "Yeah, love you mom" Jess giggled "Love you too" Elvira hanged up and smiled until a group two girls walked out of one stall looking high, they laughed at her with a smirk "you on the student board council? Hahaha what did you do to get the spot? Sleep with the president?! Hahaha" one girl said, the other girl laughed "Like mother like Daughter! Hahahaha!" Elvira frowned at them, putting her phone back in her messenger bag, she stood up taking one step "you two are fucken pathetic" the girl's eyes widen at her "What did you say…?" Elvira's eyes glowed green and with a quick movement they were hell up against the wall with Elvira holding their neck off the ground, they gasped for air as Elvira made her grip slightly tighter "the next time you say shit to me like that again I will not be so merciful, I don't like showing this side of me" she then dropped then as they gasp and coughed, Elvira walked back to her bag putting it over her shoulder "I got in the council because I applied for it, I didn't do any disgusting shit you fucken say" she walked past them leaving.

After school, Elvira was heading the student council room. Alaric rushed behind her "How long is this meeting gonna last for?" Elvira frowned "I don't know.." Alaric sighed mentally, they were finally talking but they didn't really talk about what happen that day. Reaching the room, Elvira stepped in most of all the members were already there, Robin say her and smiled "sit be me Elvira" Elvira smiled and walked over sitting down. Robin looked at Alaric "What you doing here?" Alaric crosses his arms "I'm her ride home so I have to wait for her" Elvira nodded "Sorry, do you mind if he stays in here and waits?"

"I do actually." Kaeden says still reading some papers. "If you aren't a member of the council then you can wait outside." Zane was leaning back in the chair. "Agreed. If we let you come in here then Lana's ride and Zoey's ride would want to come in so you can wait outside." Zane says surprisingly calm. Elvira sighed and looked at him "go on" Alaric frowned "what the hell…"

Lana smiled. "Sorry Alaric. No special treatment. Fairness is the key so please wait outside. It won't be to long." Alaric grumped something under his breath and left the room closing the door trying not to slam it, Elvira frowned "I'm so sorry about him…"

"Nothing to apologize for. He will live without seeing you for an hour or so. It's not the end of the world." Zane says rolling his eyes. Robin chuckled "Yeah" Elvira nodded with a smile.

"So president you plan on starting this meeting off or not!?" Zane asked. "Close your mouth for a second. Grandfather asked me to try something out for him today." He took out a thin black cover and placed it on the table. They watched as the cover started to highlight blue. Elvira and Robin blinked "What is it?"

Kaeden clicked a file and a screen popped up on the side. Everyone's name who was on the council was on that side except Elvira's at the moment. Kaeden clicked the screen again and tapped it. When he did he lifted his finger, pulling a file out the screen. He flicks it to the middle of the table and the file opened, showing the entire meeting schedule for this month. Zane sighs. "That prick is always inventing something…" Lana smiled. "I think it's nice. It would make a nice addition to tablets and phones" Elvira smiled "sounds like uncle Dante, that's pretty neat"

Kaeden reached out and pulled the file back in the tablet. "Sorry about that, I promised him that I would test it out in the meeting to see if everything was working. Now let's get started. The talent show is at the end of the month and the outside theater stage is being prepped and ready." He picked up the school tablet. "Everyone should have a file of those who are going to enter. We need to decide how long each performance will be, if the performance is clean, and how many people can enter. At the moment, the sigh up sheet is still up and people are still sighing up. I've already took out some rated R performances and I will continue to oversee them."

Lana nodded. "So todays addenda is to figure out how many people should sigh up before the cut off date which will be on the day of talent show which is Friday on the 30th. Any suggestions?" Robin and Elvira both thought of it.

Zane sighs. "Why not kick them all out?" Zoey frowned. "Be serious for a moment Zane." Zane sat up. "If you look at it now there are about 50+ people already on there. I say cut it off now because if you don't then your going to have to cut some performances in half and that just wouldn't be fair now would it…" Zane says a bit mockingly to Lana. Lana frowns at him. Elvira looked at the list "I agree with lana, we should have a max of 10 or 15 students performing, go through the list and pick the talent they have listed on the forum and see if its right for the show, I can see on the paper under the warning note, which I did also apply for the talent show, it says 'Warning note: The Talent you write down will be the talent you will perform, if a song then it will be that song you perform, if you change a talent a day before the event you wouldn't be able too it will be decline" Robin blinked and looked at it "it does say that.. who wrote this again?" "It was written by grandma..." Elvira said.

"Then we should cut the date off now to prevent anymore sigh ups as Zane suggested. We can have 15 performers. All in favor of this raise your hand." Zane, Zoey, and Kaeden raised their hands. Elvira and robin raised their hands.

Lana frowned and sighed. "I just don't think that's fair…" "It's fine Lana. There will be other things they can show cast their talent in." Kaeden says. "Since we are in agreement this is what we will do. Since there is six of us now we each get a part of the list. I'll send the rest of the names and performances through email to each of you. Each of us will pick two out of the list of names that should come up to twelve. In the next meeting we all can decided on who will fill the last three spots. That way we won't be in here all day. Also, the ones we do pick out let's make sure that they are aware of the warning note, so no one will have any excuses later on, thinking they are getting treated unfairly. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Zane says. "Agreed." Zoey says. "agreed" Robin said. "Agreed" Elvira said.

Kaeden crossed that off his list. "Alright, moving on. Let's talk about next month. Other then the Halloween dance there isn't much to do in the month of October. Does anyone have any suggestions of a event we can start?" Elvira looked "Well there is also the endurance run on October 5th and the Sweetest day on October 16th" Robin smiled and nodded "Yeah"

Zane leans on his elbows. "Sweetest day is so lame now…it gets duller every year and the endurance thing isn't really an event just something every has to do…" Elvira smiled "I know we can look back on some old plans and bring back some originals, do we have the records?"

"Everything you need is in your tablet now. You should be able to look up just about anything from when our parents attend this school." Zoey says. "But I'm sad to say it, I do agree with Zane. It's the same thing every year. Why don't we make up something different? It's a new generation and all, we all got fresh minds. I'm sure we can come up with something new to do here." "Mhmmm change…" Elvira thought.

Kaeden was looking through this tablet. "Why don't we change the school into a Halloween festival. They looked at him. Elvira and Robin blinked "Festival…?"

"A festival…really…" Zane says.

"It's merely a suggestion. We can have a Halloween art show, a shopping area where people can buy stuff. I remember mother had something like that where she made items and sold them. We can have food, activities, contests, we can literary decorate the entire school in a Halloween fashion or maybe we can have a competition between home rooms in each grade. The class with the most decorative room can win a prize of some sort. Most of all, the families can come out and enjoy themselves as well. Revisiting the old school grounds looking at how much it changed and so and so. All the money we make can go to the clubs or into council funding books. However, as I said it's merely a suggestion. I am aware of how many festivals we do, and it may not be new but as you said Zoey, we have a new generation with us. They might provide with excellent ideas on the matter." Robin blinked "But what about Halloween king and queen…?"

Zane looked back. "How about we bring back that thing sis use to do over at the old grand line academy before grandma retook it." They looked at him. "You know that event thing where they would dress as Ninja's and monsters and stuff." "Ah? Your talking about cosplay week. I remember mother saying something about that. The council would vote on what things to dress like through the week and on the school site at the end of the day you can vote on who had the best cosplay." Lana smiled. "That sounds like fun." Elvira smiled "That's sounds like a good idea, we can do it for a week, Halloween cosplay week, then have the Halloween Festival, I like the festival idea" Robin chuckled "Yeah, I like that idea"

Kaeden was noting something down. "Then I will look more into that. As for the Halloween King and Queen I don't think we should do that this year if we are doing the festival. At most if we do the cosplay week we can crown champions of the voting process." Zane sighs. "Yeah, I kinda agree I'm getting sick of these stuck up girls getting mad and hold grudges because they did win at least with the cosplay week you can only win once so everyone has a chance to win so no one should really be mad, even though I'm sure some is." Lana nodded. "It's a fair shot to everyone and you can't please everyone all the time." Elvira nodded, Robin sighed and noted it down.

"Alright, so I wrote down some things we need to go over for the next meeting which will be next Thursday. By that time everyone should have picked two people each to enter the talent show. Once we decided on the last three spots we can focus more on next month." They all nodded at him. "One more thing. If anyone knows a good candidate to join the council please let me know. We need at least one more. Having a old number of people makes the decision process easier. Having a even number of people will eventually led to a deadlock at some point. Something I'd like to avoid." Robin and Elvira nodded.

"Does anyone have anything else they like to add before this meeting comes to a close?"

Robin nodded "Yeah it is getting late" Elvira smiled "yeah"

"Then this meeting has concluded." Kaeden says ending the meeting. Elvira getting her stuff packed outed to see Alaric on the floor sitting against the wall on his own psp vita playing again "Alaric we are done" Alaric pausing it "alright lets go" he got up and started to walk off, Elvira quickly followed him. Robin sighed and looked at her phone "well good night everyone" she walked off. "Kaeden wanna come to my place?" Lana asked blushing a bit. "No, I'm going home." Lana pouted. "Fine then." Zane shook his head. "Dumbass…why try when you know he only wants Niko." Zane says walking out after Kaeden. Lana sighs. "It didn't hurt to try…"

On November 30rd, Friday around 4:45pm, the grounded out by the outdoor theater was packed with students, parents and other people that wanted to see the show. The layout follows the notion of a curved road with built elements on both sides to contain bookstores, take-away food shops, student clubs, a video shop, a cinema, and a museum, and leading to a 1'200 seat amphitheatre. A water channel flows along the road and links two wider spaces, between which stands a clock-tower. In the back Jess was sitting down with sabo, Ajisai, Killer, Alaric, Oichi, Law and the others. Rose was also sitting with the others, Dante wasn't even there, Zach was though. Dante had other things to attended too. Rose didn't enter the talent show as she said it was 'a waste of her time'. Elvira was in the backstage area with Ebony.

Jess smiled sipping her Dr. pepper "I can't wait for Elvira to perform!" she giggled, River smirked "What is she singing?" Terry was somewhere getting River some food. The twins were hanging off sabo who was sighing "Really girls let me go…" they giggle at him. Jess smiled "I don't know what she is signing"

Oichi was eating something salty. She didn't know what it was but she ate it anyways. Her kids were home since none of them didn't even sigh up for the show. She came to see Elvira and Ebony perform then she had to get back to her shop. She had no choice but to let Sakura take care of the main store. Even if she was getting married into the family she didn't trust Sakura alone with her store.

The night went on, so far half of the students performed were good, the curtain was down, students that were charged in cleaning the stage were cleaning it. Jess looked at her phone it was close to 6pm "One of them should be up night" Jess said, Darcaniea smirked "Its Ebony" Zach chuckled "you sent me a video of her rerising it, she was amazing" Jess blinked "Wait what is she doing?" Darcaniea chuckled "You would have to see" Rick smiled "She will be amazing"

Law had brought Oichi more food. He was happy to see her getting her glutton self back. Jess pouted until she blinked to see Kid step over and sit next to Alaric, Alaric looked at him and looked back at the stage "Kid what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I was going over the plans on the new schools pool, I'm just here for a break" Ajisai smiled "Well your just in time, Ebony is up next"

The curtain opened up to see a grand piano, Jess gasped "She's gonna play the piano…." Sabo blinked "I didn't now she can play it…"

Oichi smiled. Lana walked up the stage "The next talent is Ebony Meyers playing Victor's Piano solo from Tim Burton's Corpse bride" she walked off, Jess's eyes widen "No way…"

Ebony walked out wearing a Red Tailored short Dress, with black heels. The coward clapped their hands, some boys whistled at her. Jess smiled "She looks very pretty" Darcaniea chuckled "That dress is one that Oichi made her"

Oichi nodded. "Looks cute on her." Rose smiled "she sure does look pretty dad" Zach nodded "Very" Ebony stopped by the piano and bowed slightly and then sat down, the outside hall was quite, there was small whispers. Her finger went down to the piano and started to play. Jess's eyes widen at the sweet sound of the piano of the song "Oh my god…." Ajisai smiled "She's a amazing…" Rose smiled watching, Zach sat there smiling listening to the beautiful song she played.

Back at home, Niko found himself in a weird spot. He watched as Conner and Kaeden trade insults to each other. Both of them had somewhat confess to him but he couldn't make a choice between them. "You can get any girl you want so why do you want Niko!" Conner says pulling Niko to him. "The same goes to you but Niko has my heart." Kaeden says pulling Niko to him. "He always has and will." Niko blushed a bit. "I love Niko." Conner says. "I may have been a jerk back then but I have come to care more about him then anything!" Niko's eyes widen at his words. "Conner…" Conner smiles softly at him. "Us becoming friends was the best day of my life. When you use to call me yours I couldn't help but to feel the way I do now." He grabbed Niko's hand. "My feelings for you grew everyday until they just exploded haha." He squeezed his hand. "I really love you Niko. More then anything." Niko felt her heart throb.

Kaeden frowned and took Niko's other hand. "Niko, little brother. I don't think there has ever been a time where I didn't love you. Even when you were little there wasn't a day where I didn't love you. I loved every moment we spend together, the little fights we have, the chaos we cause dad, and many more. I want to make more memories with you together. Not only as brothers but more…" "More?" "How did you use to say it…I want you to be mine. More or less."

Niko's heart was pounding out of his chest. Both boys tighten their grip on his hand. "I love you Niko." Both Conner and Kaeden says. Niko was unsure how to feel about both confessions. Kaeden and Conner glanced at each other and sighed. "Together?" "…Together…" They both lean down and kissed Niko on the cheek at the same time. Niko's eyes widen and he face turned red as a apple. Kaeden chuckled. "Your so cute Niko. If you can't handle a kiss on the cheek then…" He cups Niko's face. "How will you do with a kiss on the lips?" Niko's eyes widen until Conner covered his mouth. "No way. I'm not letting you take Niko's first kiss." Kaeden frowned. They glared at each other.

"Big brother…" They heard a voice and a knock on the door. Kaeden sighed and got up. He opened his door to see a red face Damien. "Damien?" "Big brother…I don't feel good…" Kaeden frowned. He turned to Niko and Conner. "Niko put your mask on now." Niko frowned. Conner opened a drawer and pulled out a protective mask. He has been in both Kaeden's and Niko's room many time, he practically lived there. The protective mask was made by Dante, it was made out of high fiber textile. It kept the risk of Niko's health low by 95%.

Kaeden picked Damien up and headed downstairs. Naomi and Scarlet was just coming down the other set of stairs when they say this. "Naomi, mask on now." Kaeden says. Naomi frowned and nodded. Scarlet dragged Naomi back upstairs. Kaeden sighed. If one triplet was sick the other two was sick to.

Ebony finishing up, there was a silence for a moment, she stood up and smiled with a bow, then the silence was an up roar of cheering, whistling and clapping. Jess clapping her hands "That was amazing!" Sabo blinked "it was…" Darcaniea smirked clapping her hands "That's our girl Ricky" Rick smiled "Yeah" rose clapped "Go Ebony!" Zach chuckled clapped his hands "that amazing" Ajisai clapped her hands "So beautiful!"

Oichi and Law clapped along with everyone else. Ebony had walked back stage as the curtain went down "Who's up next Elvira?" Alaric's head lifted his head up "She's up next?" Dawn checked her paper "Mhmmm no it's..." her eyes widen "she didn't he tell me he was in here" they looked at her "Who…?" Dawn sighed "Roxas is up next…" Jess gasped and looked at the stage shocked. Oichi smiled. "Cool. Wonder what he's gonna do."

The Curtain up to see a drum set with guitars and a bass, "Who's performing with him?" Jess asked as Lana came on the stage "Okay the next talent is a newly formed band of Roxas Mikcloud Yamamoto, Draco and Draven Mikcloud and Kyle Marvin" Jess's eyes widen "Marvin..?! that's Mikey's son! what the hell..?! why didn't they tell us!?" Sabo frowned crossing his arms "No wonder why they kept going off with Roxas for the whole month" "They will be performing Ghost of You from my chemical romance" Lana said leaving the stage.

The boys came out, Klaus and twins, the girls were screaming. Kyle was wearing gray v neck short, black men's skinny jeans and converse. The twins were wearing the same outfit but different color short, Draven was wearing red plaid shirt, men's skinny jeans, converse and beanie hat. Draco was wearing blue plaid shirt with men's skinny jeans and converse with a black beanie hat. Roxas come out has the girls screamed louder, Jess shook her head "Really a heart throbbier" Dawn chuckled.

He was wearing black All Time Low Scratch Men's Slim T-shirt, men's skinny jeans and black converse with a Deadpool belt and black beanie hat. Roxas walking to the mic looking back at he band nodded to them, as Draco started off with his guitar. Roxas held the mic

"I never said I'd lie and wait forever

If I died, we'd be together now

I can't always just forget her

But she could try"

Jess's eyes widen "Oh my god….!" Dawn smiled "Amazing" she chuckled. Zach smirked and started to record for Dante. Alaric smirked "good song" Zoey and the year book club were snapping pictures.

"At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are never ever...

Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never

All alone and I remember now

At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies

She dies

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall

If I fall down

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Never coming home, never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna..."

Everyone had stood up clapping and cheering, the girls were screaming by the stage in the back Jess stood up "Yeah!" Jess shouted, "That's our boys Sabo!" Sabo smiled "I didn't know they could play the guitar and bass, Roxas was pretty good" Rose smiled "They were good" Darcaniea nodded "Yeah" Rick smirked "this brings back memories when we use to sing for our old band" Jess smiled "Yeah"

At the house Kaeden sighed as he placed a cold rag over Damien's head. Ayden and Kaleb were in the same state. Niko and Naomi were peeking outside the room while Scarlet was in Law's office looking for their medicine. "Are they okay?" "It's just a small fever, but it's best to give them their meds anyways." "Should we call mama and papa?" Naomi asked "Yeah, you can try but I doubt they would hear it over the talent show." Niko says. "What about dad's pager?" Kaeden asked. "He left it here. Mom made him so he wouldn't leave in the middle of the performances…." Niko asked. Kaeden sighed. "Then call granny Lily and Faye." Niko nodded.

Back at the school, Lana walked on the stage "Next talent is Naoki Uzumaki Uchiha performing Elements with her violin and dubstep in background" She stepped off the stage, Jess gasped "Oichi its Naoki!" in time Naruto and Sasuke rushed over panting "Please tell me we are in time for her performing" Jess smiled "she on right know" Naruto grinned and looked at the stage as the curtain opened and there stood Naoki barefooted wearing fairytale dress featuring a corset style bodice that is made in a beautiful pale ivory embroidered silk, her long blonde hair was designed with white and ivory flowers. Naruto smiled brightly "Oh Sasuke she looks so beautiful!" Sasuke smiled "Yeah she sure does" Jess chuckled "aww she looks so cute!" Ajisai giggled "like a fairy without wings"

The dubstep music started to play in the background, she lifted her violin up and started to play with the song, she moving her body with it as in the backdrop different elements began to show, starting with fire. Jess smiled "So Lovely!" Naruto grinned wider "HEY NAOKI!"

The sound of her Violin playing was so smooth and made you wanna get up and dance to it. The students in the crowed cheered as she kept playing moving her body with the music and her playing. The song lasted for a good 4 minutes until she finally finished, the crowed was in an up roar. She smiled and bowed then making a thump up with a grin.

At the house Faye was in the kitchen making some soup for the boys with Niko and Naomi. Kaeden was in the office helping Scarlet looking the triplets medicine. Naomi and Niko were banded from the room until the triplet's fever had stop climbing. Lily told them to help Faye in the kitchen so they wouldn't risk getting sick as well. She didn't doubt her son's inventions, but she didn't want to take that chance.

Lily was trying Oichi's phone again as she changed the boys rags. "Granny…" Ayden mumbles out. Lily smiled. "Try not to talk sweetie. Get some rest." "Mama…I want mama…" "I know baby. She'll be on her way soon. Try to sleep." "Granny…" Kaleb called out. Lily turns to him. "Daddy…I want daddy." Lily rubbed his head. "Your daddy will be here soon to okay. Sleep now." "Granny…" Damien called out. "It's so hot." Granny walked to him and felt his forehead. He was burning up worst then the other two, so it was only a matter of time until the other two fevers spiked. Lily sighed as she looked for lighter clothes for the boys. She tried calling Oichi once more.

The curtain already closed, the stage was being cleaned prepped for a last talent. Jess smiled "Elvira is up next" Alaric smiled "finally" Kid still sitting there looking at Alaric, his face was excited. "why don't you tell her" Alaric looked at him with a frown "I don't know what your talking about…" he whispered and looked back at the stage waiting. Sabo took out his phone gonna get ready to record it when's he came out. Mostly everyone in the back with them had taken out their phones to record her. Lana walked on the stage with the closed curtain "Next talent is Elvira Mikcloud singing breath of life by Florence and the machine." She walked off.

Everyone gave a round of applause. The curtain opened and Elvira was standing there looking down, she was wearing a stretchy, medium weight knit in a heather grey hue shapes a rounded neckline atop a sleeveless bodice with body-hugging fit. Princess seams transition into a drop-waist skirt with godets for extra fullness. Black leather jacket, with black Gothic Cross Suspender Tights and Black studded converse and her hair was flowing behind her as the stage affect beamed on her, with a slight window, Alaric's eyes widen, and his face turned red "She looks gorgeous" Jess blinked at him with a smirk, Sabo frowned at him biting his lip. Oichi was taking pictures with her camera.

Elvira lifting her head up "Ha oooooohhh, ooooohhh, ha oooohhh! Ha ooooohhh!

I was looking for a breath of life

A little touch of heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang nooooo

To get a dream of life again

A little of vision of the start and the end

But all the choirs in my head sang nooooo

But I only needed one more touch

Another taste of heavenly rush

And I believe, I believe it soooooo

And I only needed one more touch

Another taste of devouring rush

And I believe, I believe it soooooo

Whose side am I on, whose side am I?

Whose side am I on, whose side am I?"

Alaric eyes widen even more, and he was love shell shocked, Ajisai noticed him and smirked she nudged Kid and pointed to Alaric's love struck face "Our son is in love" she mouthed to him. Jess stood up smiling brightly, Sabo got up and held her from behind and moved with her to Elvira's song.

Moving her arms up making fists singing with such fire in her "And the fever began to spread

From my heart down to my legs

But the room was so quiet oh

And although I wasn't losing my mind

It was a chorus so sublime

But the room is too quiet (oh, the fever)

I was looking for a breath of life,

A little touch of heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang noooo (I believe it)

To get a dream of life again

A little vision of the start and the end

But all the choirs in my head sang nooooo" there was a pause in her singing as the back drop being her lit up with endless starry night and started to walk to the edge of the stage.

Stopping at the edge of the stage "Ha oooooohhh, ooooohhh, ha oooohhh! Ha ooooohhh

It's a harder way

And it's come to claim her

And I always say

We should be together

I can see below

'Cause there's something in here

And if you are gone

I will not belong here

And I started to hear it again

But this time it wasn't the end

And the room was so quiet, ooooooh

And my heart is a hollow plain

For the devil to dance again

And the room was too quiet, ooooooh

I was looking for a breath of life

A little touch of heavenly light

But all the choirs in my head sang noooooo" her hand went to her chest in fist like motion looking down. There was a small pause until the outside was filled with cheers and screaming. Alaric standing in the back with the others stood there breathing. Jess grinned "That was Amazing!" Darcaniea smirked "Just like you Jess, she sang amazing!" Dawn smirked ending the video "Wow! Troy missed this, he's gonna regret not coming" Rose was standing up whistling "Yeah Elvira!" Zach smirked "that was amazing" Naruto grinned "Wow! She sings just like you!" Jess smiled "Thank you Naruto" Sasuke nodded "amazing" Naruto chuckled and grinned "Naoki is gonna win you know!" he laughed. Oichi and the others smiled as they clapped.

Alaric blinked slightly snapping out of it as Elvira was backstage, he looked up at his father who was getting up to leave. He frowned and stood up "Dad…?"

"What is it?" Alaric looked down "What did you do when you first found you were in love with someone?"

"I just came out and said it." Alaric smiled slightly "Thank you dad…" he took off to the stage. Ajisai and Killer looked at him with shock "Did he thank you…?" "What did it sound like." Kid says. Ajisai smirked and hugged kid "Finally you two are bonding!" Kid rolled his eyes and pulled her off him. "Oh shut up…" He says walking off, Ajisai is chuckled. River sighed "Were the hell is Terry with my FOOD!"

Backstage, Ebony, Elvira Roxas and the boys were sitting down on their chairs waiting for Lana to reveal the winner. "Elvira" Elvira blinked looked to see Alaric walked to her, she stood up with a smile "Alaric, did you see me sing?" Alaric nodded and right away took her hand making her flush "Alaric…?" Alaric closed his eyes "Elvira…" he opened his eyes looking into her eyes "I'm in love you" her eyes widen, Ebony sighed 'about time he told her' Roxas shook his head 'about time ass' the twins chuckled "About time" they said at the same time. Elvira was turning red "Alaric…" Alaric cupped her cheeks "I've been in love you since we were little, I never realized until we got older… I never told you because I thought you would never love me back… Elvira I love you with all my heart" he leaned in and kissed her making her eyes widen, she tensed slightly but she felt a spark and closed her eyes melting into his kiss. Ebony smirked "Wow" Alaric pulling back "Be mine?" Elvira smiled at him "Yes Alaric I will be yours" Alaric smirked and pulled her into another kiss making her kiss him back, Ebony with her phone snapped a picture and send it to her mother "Finally! God you two, it was like watching a soap opera with you two" the boys chuckled "Yeah but if you hurt our sister we will kick your ass!" Roxas nodded "Hurt my niece I'll beat your face in" breaking the kiss Alaric glared at them "Like I would ever hurt her!" Elvira flushed and giggled she glared at her brothers "Knock it off" the boys backed up and sat back down. Roxas sighed and sat back down.

Lana in the back shook her head at the drama and looked at her phone, she had send Kaeden videos of the talents. He looked at the text he sent her 'Roxas's band 3rd, Ebony 2nd and Elvira 1st place, no more texting looking after my brothers'

Oichi was frowning, she had gotten a few missed called from Lily. She redialed the number. Lily picked it up on the first ring. "Oichi dear…I've been trying to call you…" She didn't sound to happy. "S-Sorry grandma. Is everything okay?" "No it's not. The triplets are sick and we can't find their meds." Oichi frowned and tugged on Law. "Law, the triplets medicine, where is it?" Law frowned. "Shit…I haven't restock them." "We are on the way Grandma." Oichi got up making Jess and the others look. "Sorry we have to go." Oichi says as Law grabbed her hand.

Naruto pouted. "Your going to miss the results." "My sons are sick I have to go. Sorry. Tell Elvira and the others that they did a wonderful job!" Oichi says as she and Law quickly left. Jess blinked "Alright text me on how there doing" Dawn nodded "yeah Oichi dear, let us now"  
Naruto sat down in her spot "Naoki will win you all know! Believe it!" Sasuke sighed "Naruto don't count out Elvira, I can tell she will win" River pouted "TERRRRRRYYY!" Jess covered her eyes "River no need to shout…" everyone was glancing back at them form River shouted. River pouted "Well im starving! He's taking to long!" her girls popped up next to her "Mama, daddy is in line. It's a long line, he told us to wait a little longer" River pouted "Fine"

At the house Oichi and Law had quickly arrived. Law quickly went to his office to find something to substitute for the triplet's medicine until he made more. He has always handmade the family's medicine.

Oichi rushed to the triplet's room just as Lily was finishing putting them back to bed. "Grandma. I'm so sorry! How are they." Lily sighs. "Their fevers keep rising." "Mama…" Damien called out. Oichi went to his side. "Hey baby. Mama's here." "My chest hurt…" "I know but, daddy's here to. He's going to make you feel all better okay." Lily held up a mask for Oichi. "Can't risk you getting sick with you little bun in the oven." Oichi smiled and put her mask on. "I hate this…why do my children have to inherit my sickness…it's painful for me to watch them suffer like this." Lily pats her shoulder. "It will be okay dear. To be plain fully honest they aren't as sick as you or Niko can get. Let's be happy about that at least okay?" Oichi nodded.

Law came in the room holding a blue liquid bottle. "I have to go to the hospital to remake their brand. Give them this now and every four hours. It should help ease their breathing and calm the fever down. It will take me a few hours to remake their medicine." Oichi nodded as she took the liquid. Law left the room with Lily following them. "Law…" Law turned around. "Ms. Lily, I'm sorry But I don't have time to talk. I'm sorry we couldn't be here more quicker." "I see…then we will talk when everything is settle…" Law nodded and took his leave.

Faye walked out the kitchen carrying a tray for the boys. "The soup is ready." Niko and Naomi also held a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

In the room Oichi was treating the boys. "Mama." Ayden says. "Can we sleep in your room? It's to hot in here." Oichi shook her head. "No sweetie, it's best if you stay in here." Kaleb starts tearing. "It's to hot mama." Oichi frowned. "Gabby!" A screen pops up on the wall of the room and Gabby appeared. "My lady? Do you need something?" "Yes, can you turn the air up a bit just in the room." Gabby nodded. "Yes ma'am would you like me to regulate the temperature according to the triplets fever?" "Yes that would be good to. Thank you, I don't want to risk getting them sicker." "Yes ma'am"

After Lana announced the winners, Roxas and his band got 3rd place, Ebony won 2nd place and Elvira won 1st place. Everyone was walking in the parking lot, getting to leave. River munching on her pickle, terry was walking behind her as the twins skipping in front of them. Sabo was sighing, they haven't seen Elvira since the judging. Reaching an area where all their cars were parked next to each other, Sabo stopped in his tracks with widen eyes, Jess blinked and looked her eyes widen, Ajisai blinked and her eyes widen in front of her, she gasped slightly in front of them was Alaric and Elvira kissing. Dawn smirked "My my" the twins stopped and giggled in front of terry.

Sabo looked like he was ready to march over and pull Alaric off his daughter. Jess smirked "About time you two!" that made then break apart, Elvira's face turned red "Mom!" Alaric rubbed the back of his head flushing, Ajisai grinned "Are you two dating know?!" Elvira covered her face with her hands blushing, Alaric smiled "Yeah mom" Sabo bite his lip and took one step but Killer and Terry held him back as they sensed he was ready charge at Alaric.

Jess frowned "Sabo calm down!" Elvira frowned "Dad please calm down" Alaric frowned "Uncle I won't hurt her" Ajisai sighed at this "really know enough already" River frowned feeling something strange "Terry… I feel weird" "What do you mean?" He asked.

Jess looked back at her and her eyes widen "River you bleeding…", River looked down her eyes widen to see blood coming from her maternity short, she gasped "Terry!" Terry frowned.

Jess smacked Sabo's hand "Sabo enough" she rushed over to River who was panicking "What's happening?!" Dawn was frowning and looked around for Zach, the twins were rushing over to their mother "Mama!"

Dawn sees Zach walking over with Rose "Zach! River is bleeding!" Zach blinked and rushed over with rose next to him, Zach knelled and looked Terry was frowning "What's happening?" Zach frowned "lets get her to the emergency room, why don't you all go home and terry will let you know what's going on" Jess frowned but nodded "alright, come on boys" she called out for the twins and Klaus, they rushed to the car ready to go home, Ajisai looked at Alaric "you coming home?" Alaric looked at Elvira who smiled at him and he looked back at Jess "Can I sleep over?" Jess smiled "Of course hun, see you there" Sabo frowned at him and followed jess "Your sleeping on the couch!" he followed jess, Elvira sighed "I'm sorry" Elvira said with a frown, Alaric smiled at her and kissed her forehead "no need to be sorry lets go" Terry picked up River and carried her to the car, Zach looked at him "Meet you at the hospital" Terry nodded, the twins followed him to the car. Dawn sighed with a frowned and headed for her car.

Kaeden was in the kitchen with Faye. They were washing dishes. "Sorry grandma." He says. Faye looked over at him. "I know I'm suppose to take care of everyone here. I should have noticed that the triplets were getting sick…Mother must be disappointed in me…" Faye smiled and rubbed his head. "Kaeden, you always carry the world on your shoulders when it comes to your family. You put to much pressure on yourself sometimes. You did what you were supposed to do. Your mother is never disappointed in you. Haha you don't even give her a chance to. You make her so proud every day." Kaeden sighs.

Oichi walked in the kitchen looking tired. "Grandma. I need some water and some pickles." Faye smiled. "Okay sweetie, take a breather." Oichi sighs and sits down. Kaeden walks over to her. "Mother…" Oichi looks up. "I'm sorry." Oichi smiles lightly. "It's not your fault sweetie. I knew this would happen just not so quickly. They were playing outside all day yesterday in the cold so it's only natural that they get sick." Kaeden frowned. "In this family…getting sick is the worst thing. I don't like see you, Niko, Naomi or the triplets in the hospital anymore…" He looks down. "Because we aren't blood me and Scarlet don't get that…" Oichi reached up and tilts Kaeden's head up. "Oh sweetie. Your overthinking this a lot. Your brothers are going to be fine thanks to your quick thinking. Naomi and Niko will be fine as well thanks to you. I know its hard watching us go through this but, everything turns out okay." Kaeden looks at her as she smiles. "At the end of the day your dad makes sure we have everything we need. He's quite a amazing man isn't he?" Kaeden smiled and nodded.

After a couple of hours, River was laying down in her own room at the hospital with Terry and the twins sitting next to her. Zach and Aurora had run tests on her, she had stop bleeding but still felt uncomfortable. The twins were frowning holding their mothers hand "Mama is Jar gonna be okay?" river smiled "don't worry girls, he is fine" River looked at Terry who had a worried look on his face, she smiled at him "Terry its okay hun, I'm sure everything is fine…" "Yeah…" He says.

The curtain opened and Robin rushed in "Auntie! You alright?" River smiled "Yes" Robin sat down next to her "did they come in and tell you everything was okay?" River shook her head "No not yet…" Robin frowned. The curtain once again and Zach and Aurora walked in, River frowned at their faces "What's wrong…?"

Aurora frowned "you have a loose cervix, you need to have Cervical cerclage, also known as Cervical Stitch" Zach nodded "when the cervix starts to shorten and open too early during a pregnancy causing either a late miscarriage or preterm birth. Usually the treatment is done in the second trimester of pregnancy, but since you are in your 3rd trimester its risky" River frown rubbing her tummy. Terry sighs mentally.

"If we don't do this, then we have no choice but to put you in pre-labor… your only 8 months… Jareth will be born a month premature if this does not happen" River bite her lip, Robin frowned and looked at Terry then looked at her aunt "Auntie please do the surgery…" River looked at Terry "Terry.. what do you think..?" "Get the surgery." He says.

Aurora smiled "good, we will get the station set-up so we can get it done with" she left the room, Zach stepped to her rubbing her leg "Don't worry River, it will be okay" River smiled "thank you Zach, Terry you should let Ty and the others now…" "Alright." He says leaving the room to make the calls.

Law sighed as he opened the door to the house. He was carrying three bags. Walking in he looked to see Faye and Lily putting blankets over Niko, Conner, Naomi, and Scarlet. "How long have they been sleep?" Lily smiled. "A few moments ago." Law nodded. "Thank you for coming so quickly." Faye smiles. "Of course, dear. There is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for my great grands." "Are you staying the night?" Lily shook her head. "No, I think you and Oichi can handle it from here." Faye nodded in agreement. "We will be back in the evening to check up on them."

Law nodded as he watched them get their things. He walked to the triplet's rooms and heard one of them coughing heavily. He frowned and walked in. Damien was the one that was coughing. Kaeden was sitting him up a bit while helping him drink some water. Oichi was rubbing Ayden's head. His fever had gone down a bit but, without his regular medicine the fever would spike again. "Ichi. I'm back." Law says. Oichi turned her head and smiled. Law placed the bags on the dresser and opened them. He took out three liquified bottles and three pill bottles. "How are their fevers?" "It's gone down thanks to the other meds but, it's only a matter of time till it spikes up."

Law handed Kaeden a blue liquid bottle. "That's for Damien." Kaeden opened the bottle. A hint of blueberries hit his nose. Law walked over and gave Oichi a yellow liquid bottle. "That's for Ayden." Oichi opened it and she could smell Bananas. Law opened the one for Kaleb. It was brown and smelt like chocolate.

Once the boys had the medicine they started to breathe a bit more easier. Law rubs Kaleb's head. "Daddy…" He moans out. Law smiles. "It's okay. Your going to fell much better soon okay." "Okay…" "Get some sleep. I'll come check on you in a few." He tucks him in. Oichi sighs out as the triplets went to sleep.

Law looked at Kaeden. "Come help me put Niko and the others to be. Ichi you need to get off your feet and rest some." "I'll be okay…" She says sitting in a chair. Law nodded as he and Kaeden left.

Oichi sighed as she watched her boys sleep. Her phone started to ring. "What is it now…" She got up to reach her bag and grabbed her phone. It was Terry. She answered. "Hello?" She says softly, in order to not wake the triplets. "How are the triplets." "They are sleep. What's up."

Terry quickly explained the situation to Oichi about River. "I can't reach Ty, but I know he'd pick up for you." "Well, have you tried his apartment number?" "Apartment? Ty has one?" "Yeah, I'll text you his home number. I know his cellphone is off because he wanted to study." "Alright. Thanks. Hope the triplets break out that fever." "Yeah, keep us updated on River." They both hung up. Oichi sighed and rubbed her stomach as she went to sit back down.

At Jess's, Elvira and Alaric were up in her. The room door was removed by sabo after Jess said it was alright for Alaric to sleep in her room. Jess leaning on the wall frowning him as Sabo put her door against the wall in the hallway "Really…?" Sabo frowned "I don't trust him…" Jess sighed "Sabo you're being judge mental here. It's not a big deal, I was her age when I first had intercourse" Sabo frowned "she's still too young" Jess shook her head "You want me to put her on the implant just in case?" Sabo's eyes widen "Implant? No! she will never have sex!" he stomped passed her. Jess shook her head 'protective idiot' she walked over to Elvira's room, she peeked inside to see Alaric laying down and Elvira going through her closet "is everything alright?" Elvira huffed out "He had no right to remove my door!" he pulled out a black sheet "I'm putting this over my door way" Jess breathing in and breathed out "I know he's being over protective… he doesn't want you to have you know at your age" Elvira turned red, Alaric eyes widen and sat up with a red "I wont force something like that on her… if she isn't ready then she isn't ready… I can wait…" Elvira smiled at him "Alaric…" Jess chuckled "wise words you have just said, something that your father should have said with Oichi" Alaric frowned "yeah…." "Well help your girlfriend with the sheet over the doorway" Alaric nodded with a smile getting up, Jess left them be and headed downstairs.

At the hospital, River was already wheeled away for surgery, Robin and the twins were sitting in the room with Terry who was trying to get ahold of Ty. The Twins blinked at him "Daddy you trying to get ahold of uncle?" they asked at the same time "Yeah…" Terry says. "Will he come?" they both asked, Robin flushed slightly 'I hope he does…' "Mostly likely not. Knowing Ty he's studying his butt off for his degree. I'll let him know to stop by later, once everything is all done." He says. He texts Oichi asking for Ty's address. Robin frowned mentally "we rarely get to see him…" The twins looked at her she was off in her own little world in her mind, she had the cherisher cat like grin "Daddy" they both whispered.

"What is it?" "Do you know robin is in love with ty?" Robin not even paying attention sighed with a dreamy look and smile on her face. "Not really that hard to tell." Terry says.

The curtain opened and Zach wheeled in River who was laying there with a smile on her face "Terry my love" she looked like they had given her something for the surgery.

"What did you give to her?" Terry says with a frown. Zach smiled "Something that Dante invented for pregnant woman who needs surgery, it wont harm the baby what so ever, Ajisai used this for Cal and Ada and Jess used it for Klaus" "Is that right…" he said raising his eyebrow.

River giggled "Terry my love, you are so seexxxyyy" the girls eyes widen "mama is high…" they both said. Robin snapping out of her day from the moment Zach wheeled her in sighed "Really girls" Terry shook his head.

Aurora came in with a smile "Alright, the surgery went well, Terry I must say this, no love making" Robin turned red and the girls chuckled. River pouted "We can have" Terry covered her mouth so the girls wouldn't have to hear the S word" "Got it." He says.

At Jess's the lights were out and the kids were asleep, Jess was in the bedroom sleeping. Sabo sitting on the bed frowning, he looked to the hallway biting his lip. He got up from the bed and left the room. Walking through the hallway he stopped at Elvira's room and frowned again. There it was a black curtain, he grabbed it and moved it out of the way peeking in, her room was dark. There was to bundles under the covers, he stepped in her room and looked over them. They were both cuddling in a deep sleep. He sighed mentally and turned walked to the door way "I'm not like my father" Alaric's voice made him stop looking back, Alaric's eyes were open looking at him "I wont be like him when he was in his youth so you have nothing to worry about" he whispered not to wake Elvira. Sabo just frowned at him and just left the room. Alaric sighed softly, Elvira cuddling more into his chest "that was sweet of you to saying that" Alaric blinked and smirked "lets get some sleep" he kissed her forehead, she smiled and both slipped into a deep sleep.

Months later, entering the first of December, Oichi was walking inside a new restaurant called 'Dreams' It was run by Sanji and Nami. She sighed as the cold wind it her face. She hated the cold, it's when she gets sick the most. She rubbed her three month old belly. She was wearing a tan white and black striped maternity sweater, black stocking under a pair of thick black leggings, cute black snow boats with fur on them, fake fur, and a brown jacket over the sweater. She had her glasses on and her hair was in a bun. She was also pushing a stroller that had Jill in it, Jack's daughter. They have yet to reach him. She had offered to baby sit her for a while since Faye had to work.

Jill was wearing a white shirt with a yellow heart on it, light pink pants, brown tiny boots, a cute white bunny cap, and a new item Oichi just put out on the market of her store. It was a gray, turtle neck, puffy sweater with a cute bunny face on the middle. There were different animals she made such as bears, puppies, kittens and so forth. They were a huge sale for this month.

Walking into the restaurant, the warm aroma made her melt. She looked around and waited to be seated. The place was a bit smaller then others which was understandable. It was just starting out and trying to get on it's feet. The interior was all brown. There was a bar with a bar table and few stools in the middle of the room. To the left was another bar table where the kitchen was. It let people watch their food getting made. In the front near Oichi there was a long couch booth with a table in front on it, and the chairs. On the sides were single tables and double tables.

Oichi waited by the 'please wait to be seated sigh' As she watch the waiters and waitress sever their customers with a smile on their face. "Lady Oichi." Oichi watched as a young man walked to her. "Hello, Just Oichi will be fine. No need to be formal." The young man nodded. "Are you dining with anyone else today?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, One more. He is on his way now." "Alright." He grabbed two menus and a kids booster seat. "Follow me please." Oichi followed him until they came to a booth near the window. "Will this be okay?" "Yes it will be fine. Thank you." Oichi unclicked Jill and put her into the chair and scoot her up to the table. She was looking around the place while Oichi removed her hair and sweater. The young man then helped Oichi out of her jacket. "Thank you." "What can I get you to drink?" "Some tea please, a small cup of juice for the little one, and a diet Pepsi." The waiter wrote the drinks down. "I'll be back in a moment with your drinks."

As the waiter walked away, He walked right by Ty, who was dinning with Oichi that morning. "Auntie?" Oichi was looking at the menu. She smiled and looked up. "Hi sweetie." Ty sat down. "Sorry for calling you out so early." Oichi shook her head. "It's okay. I haven't eaten here before so it's nice to experience this. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Ty nodded. "Yes, I though I could only speak to you about this." He looks down with conflicting emotions. Oichi frowned and put the menu down. "What's wrong Ty." Ty sighed and looked at her. "…For the past few weeks…my mother…has been living with me."

At an area that was cut down, there stood the 'Mikcloud Vet Clinic. The building is partly underground and the planted green roof serves as a garden and playground for the housing complex built on the same plot. The rooms requiring natural light are placed on the perimeter of the floorplan while spaces like storages, laboratories and surgery rooms than need artificial light are moved to the core. Mainly white colored elements such as white doors, furniture, Corian working surfaces and suspended ceilings. The background to these, are mainly concrete walls and light grey linoleum floors. All materials chosen at the clinic are durable and easy to clean. Their color combination of white and grey gives a pleasant and calming atmosphere to employees and visitors. many and different kinds of diagnostic equipment it was decided to reveal the machinery's ceiling installation over the corridors and maintain the technical character of the institution. The examination, surgery and recreation room ceilings are covered with glass fiber suspended ceiling panels, in order to be soundproof. In one of the exam rooms, Jess opened the door walking in with purple like scrubs and black converse. She smiled at the couple who were standing next to the examining table with there cat on it. Jess walked over "hello" she reaches out and pets the cat "So how is Fluff doing?" fluffs owners looked at her "He's hasn't been eating and we are slightly worried" she frowned, Jess looks at fluff "Mhmm, what type of food do you feed him?" "Blue" the man said Jess raised her eyebrow "he is getting old.. well I can do some blood test just to make sure it isn't any infection from a parasite" they nodded "anything you can do to see what is making him not eat" Jess smiled at them "Don't, I will be right back with a nurse and we will take a blood sample and run it in the machine" she turned and left the room.

At the restaurant, Oichi was frowning as Ty was telling her he found Nia. "I haven't been around Terry and the others for a reason…for the longest I have always wanted to know why our mother abandon us. Why did she do what she did. I watch you, Jess, Aunt Danni and River and all the others and I just can't understand why a mother would do what she do to her children. You took two children who weren't even your blood into your home, made them yours, and provided them the love they needed…why doesn't my mother do that with her own flesh and blood…" He frowned. "Ty…" Oichi says sighing mentally. She knew out of all the siblings Ty would have been the one to find Nia and do this.

"I just want to know why. If I knew why then maybe I could let this go…I want to know why she sold me away. I want to know why she abandon Terry and the others. My brothers and sisters don't care but I do. I need to know." "How did you find Auntie Nia?" Ty looked at her. "With Balor's help. I asked him to find me any files about the whereabouts on her. I know Uncle Dante was keeping taps on her for Auntie Danni. Once I got the files or at least a copy of them I tracked them down and give a guess on when she'd appeared here next."

Ty leans back. "Every three years she comes the week before December. I don't know why she does but she do. She goes to the red district and I guess do whatever you do there but, since its cleaner now I doubt she could do what she wanted. So I hung around the red district for a few days and finally saw her." Ty looks down sadly. "I was so angry. I just wanted to scream at her and curse at her and just…" Ty sighs. "But I didn't…you have always taught me to be the better person. So I walked over to her, told her who I was, and invited her to come leave with me until I get my answers."

Oichi closed her eyes in thought. Jill was sucking on her juice cup, rocking a bit to the Christmas music that they were playing. "Did you get your answers?" Ty shook his head. "I'm scared of what she might say…for years all I have heard from both Terry and Eric was how much of a…" He looks a Jill. "You know what…she was and how she left of all for men but until I hear it out her mouth it's just not setting well with me. I just don't know how to start that conversation."

Oichi smiles and reaches out and grabs his hand. "Ty sweetie. If you want answers you have to ask. I know it's hard and I know how bad your hurting. Terry, your brother and sisters all carry such hate in their heart until they just learned to bury it. While you sit with it on your chest." She squeezes his hand. "To be honest with you. I wish you, your siblings, and your mother would just sit down and talk but I know it will never happen with them but you, your different from them. You want closure and you are refusing to bury the pain and hate you have. All I can tell you to do is find the courage to sit her down, something no one else would do, and ask her want you want to know. Just promise me something…" She reached up and rubbed his cheek

"No matter what she says, or do you will never change who you are. No matter what happens you will always be my little Ty, doctor in training." Ty smiled and grabbed her hand. "Thank you auntie…um…do you think…I should tell Ter?" "That's up to you dear. I can tell you that he won't be to thrilled about it but, who knows. Maybe he has matured to the point where the mention of her won't make him go mad." Ty sighs. "I guess that's a no for now." 

After awhile, Jess came back in with the blood test. "Well the test is positive, he has blood worms…" they frowned at her "What can we do?" Jess smiled and petted fluff "We can start him on antibiotics, it's a new kind that targets blood worms" they nodded to him "Thank you so much Dr. Mikcloud" Jess chuckled "ill be back with antibiotics" they nodded to her and Jess walked out, she walked to the medical area getting the antibiotics. "Mom" Jess turned her head to Elvira who was also in the purple scrubs "Yes hun?" "I need help with the horse in the back" Jess smiled "Alright, let me give Fluff his shot and I'll be right out to help you" Elvira smiled "Thank you" Elvira turned and walked away. 

At Grand Line Academy, Naomi was sighing as she watched Laxus being surrounded by girls. Scarlet was just beating one of the guys in an arm wrestling match when she heard Naomi. She turned and frowned at her. "You sound like Dad when you do that. Stop it." Naomi turned to her. "Hey, Scar I have a question?" "What's up." "Do you remember that time when you had a crush on Klaus?" Scarlet raised her eyebrow in confusion. "When the hell did I say something like that?" Naomi pouted. "I asked you if you thought Klaus was cute and you said yes! Doesn't that mean you have a crush on him?" Scarlet frowned. "No it doesn't…just because I said the guy was cute way back then doesn't mean I like him. I was answering a question." Naomi frowned. "Why? Do you have a crush on him?" "No…it's just…" She looks over to Laxus. Scarlet groans out. "Don't tell me you like him…it's only going to cause issues." Naomi shrugs. "I don't know Scar. I was going to ask you how you felt when you had a crush but, since you didn't I don't know any more…" She looks down sadly. "I Feel all weird when he looks at me, my face gets all hot, and my chest feels like it's going to swell…" Scarlet sighs. "Why don't you ask mama or grandma, hell isn't Auntie Jess your Godmother? Ask her or something." Naomi pouted. "Some help you are…"

"Are you ladies talking about me?" Scarlet and Naomi looked up to see Laxus standing in front of them. Naomi's face got hot and she looked away. Laxus smiled sweetly at her. "Your face is turning red. "Are you running a fever Nao?" He reached down and touched her forehead. "Ah N-No I don't!" Naomi says a bit loudly, backing away from him. She ended up tipping backwards and falling out of her seat. The kids in the class wasted little time starting to laugh. The girls who were glaring at her smirked and laughed the loudest.

Naomi's face was redder then a apple as everyone laughed at her. She held back her tears as her embarrassment rose. That was until Scarlet slammed her hands on her desk. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled glaring at the whole class room. "One more laugh and I'll rip your damn lips off your face!" One of the girls next to her laughed anyways. Scarlet growled and grabbed the girl by her head and slammed it on the desk. The students gasps as Scarlet brought her fist down, hitting the desk hard, just inches in front of the girls eyes. She whimpered. "Try me…" Scarlet growls out. The class got silent.

Laxus walked over to Naomi and helped her up. "Nao? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Naomi kept her head down. "No…" She says. Laxus smiles and rubs her cheek. "Good. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt haha." Naomi's heart skip a beat confusing her even more.

At river's, River was laying on the couch. The twins were doing their homework, there was a half day so they were home. Robin sitting near River sighed deeply, River looked up at her "Robin what's wrong?" Robin frowned "auntie… what would you do if I say that I someone?" River raised her eyebrow "I see, well I think you should just tell him that you like him" Robin looked at her hands "What if he doesn't like me back?" River shook her head "Robin, I know this is about Ty" Robin's eyes widen and blushed "how did you know…?" River smiled sitting up "sweetie I've known for awhile know, the twins know… Terry knows. You always have that day dream look on you, Robin hunny just tell him" Robin flushed more "you think so?" River nodded "Yes hunny" Robin smiled getting up "Your right! I should tell him!" Terry walked in with some food for River. He raised his eyebrow at Robin who had a fiery look in her eyes.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Terry asks. River chuckled "she's gonna tell Ty about her feelings" Robin smiled and took out her phone disappearing to call Ty. River chuckled "everyone is confessing their love for someone this year" Terry frowned. "Yeah but knowing my brother unlike me he's not so big on dating anyone mainly someone younger them him. Just hopes everything goes okay."

After eating with Ty, Oichi had gone over to her shop to see how things were going. She didn't have to work today but, it didn't stop her from checking in. She walked in with Jill sleeping on her stroller. "Hello Ms. Oichi." Her employers say. Oichi smiled and waved as she headed to her office. Opening the door, she walked in and closed it behind her. She sighed as she saw someone already in there laying on her couch. "You know. You have your own place."

Lucci chuckled as he sits up. "I like sleeping here. It's much more peaceful in here." He gets up and walks over to her. He reaches out to touch her cheek. Oichi grabbed it and squeezed his wrist. "I'm not that young girl you can fluster with your looks Lucci." Lucci smirked. "I figured." "What do you want?" She says pushing his hand away from her. She walked over to the desk. "Nothing. Just wanted to take a nap here." "Is that right…well go home. I have some work to do before I go back home." Lucci walked over to her. "What will it take for you to be mine?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "My gosh Lucci…I told you many times over that nothing will make me be yours. Nothing will ever make me leave Law's side. Ever." Lucci laughed. "I know but, it doesn't hurt to try." Oichi shakes her head. "How long are you leaving?" Lucci sighs. "That easy huh?" Oichi laughs a bit. "Every time you go on a long mission you come see me. You always said you wanted my face to be the last thing you see if you never came back." Oichi smiled sadly at those words. "Though I wish you wouldn't…you will be fine and you will come back to me and your son as you always do. Be safe on your travels dummy." Lucci chuckled and walked out the door.

Oichi shook her head. She took Jill out her stroller and got up to place her in a play pen. She lays her down on a small soft floor bed so that she could sleep more comfortably. She then went back to her desk and opened her tablet to start working.

Robin on the roof top of a building trying to find ty, looked down below. She smiled seeing him walking down the sidewalk thinking to himself. Jumping down from the building, landing behind him and walked beside him "Hello Ty"

Ty, snapping out of his thoughts, sighed mentally. "Hey there." Robin smiled "So what you up too?" she walked with him.

"Just finished lunch with auntie Oichi, now I'm just walking…" Ty says putting one of his hands in his pocket. Robin chuckled "really you had lunch with auntie Oichi? That sounds nice" she smiled.

"It was relaxing." Ty says. Robin closed her eyes then re-opening them "Ty… I have something to tell you" Robin stopped walking and grabbed his hand. Ty raised his eyebrow. "Ty… I-I…. have feelings for you…" she flushed looking at him.

Ty sighs and pulls his other hand out his pocket. He pats Robin on the head gently. "Robin. I'm flattered. I really am and thanks for tell me but there are a lot of things on my plate right now. I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings right now." Robin frowned 'I knew it…'

He slipped his hand from hers and smiled softly at her. "If your feelings are as strong as you say just come after me when you older and finished with high school." His kissed her forehead. She flushed slightly "Ty…"

"See ya." He says turning around to leave, giving her a short wave. Robin frowned deeply and tears going down her face she disappeared.

Back at rivers, river was sound asleep. Terry was on the couch next to her rubbing her tummy just in time to feel Jareth kick his hand making river hum slightly from the feel of the kick.

Terry chuckles until he heard a soft sniff, he turned his head to see Robin on the floor with her face in her knee's.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Terry asked. "I'm too young… how I'm I to young…? I'm just 3 years younger than he is…." She sniffed "who I'm I kidding? When I finish this year, he will probably turn me down again…."

Terry sighs. "So he does like older women. Haha so he does get something for me. Sweet." Terry clears his throat. "Don't worry about it Robin. Ty is only thinking about your future. Unlike how I was, he wants you to finish school and start figuring out your life before you hop into a relationship you think you want. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying your feeling for him aren't true but Ty's thinking is that he wants the best for you and you might not feel the same way once you're older and done with the whole school life thing."

"Why does it hurt so much….? It feel like I got my heart ripped out… I still love him… I don't think it will ever go away…" Robin said sniffing.

"That's good then. Just keep loving him and never let them fade." Terry says smiling. "I say just keeping go after him. Eventually he will be unable to keep saying no." Terry then shrugs. "Well that's what the old me would do anyways. Don't worry I'll be cheering you on." Robin smiles softly "thank you uncle Terry"

"No problem." Terry says. Robin got up "I'm gonna head back to my dorm, see next week I guess…" disappearing.

River sighed "really? 'So he does like older women. Haha so he does get something for me. Sweet.' Really Terry?" "Hell yeah. I didn't think he'd get anything from me other then my good looks but I'm not to worried about him dating anytime soon." Terry says laughing.

"I hope Ty returns her feelings" River say softly "Terry…. I'm hungry…" "One day maybe. What you want to eat?" "superman ice cream with green olives?" River looked up at him with a sweet look on her face. "Of course, you do. I'll be back as soon as I find my nose plugs." He says getting up chuckling.

Later that Day Oichi was home sleeping on the couch while the triplets kept an eye on Jill. Law was in his office working. Naomi and Scarlet was upstairs. Kaeden and Niko were upstairs. Other then triplets playing with Jill it was nice and peaceful in the house.

Upstairs Kaeden had his head on Niko's lap. Niko was rubbing his head. "Headache?" Niko asked. "Yeah." "Need me to get dad?" "No…he's working. There is away you can fix it." Kaeden says smirking. "How? I don't want you to be in pain." Kaeden chuckled. "How about you give me a kiss on my forehead. That always makes me feel better when mother does it." Niko frowned. "I'm not mom though…what if it doesn't work…" Kaeden smiles. "You have mother's best gene's. So I believe you can make me feel better. Come on, give it a try." Niko blushed but nodded. He moves Kaeden's hair out the way. He gulps and leans down. His face was bright red as he kissed Kaeden's forehead. He quickly pulled back. "H-How was that?" Kaeden closed his eyes. "Hmm…I can feel it going away but it needs something more stronger." "Stronger?" "Yeah something only Niko can do." Niko's eyes widen. "Some…I can do?" Kaeden smiles sweetly at him and reached. His thumb rubbed Niko's lip. "Maybe if you kissed me…" Kaeden touches his own lips. "Right here, the pain will go away." Niko blushed as Kaeden's fingers rubbed against his lips. "So soft…well little Niko. Would you like to give it a try?"

Niko shook his head. "I don't think I can…" Kaeden chuckled. "I understand then. I'll just use your lap on as a pillow…better yet…"

He sits up and pulls Niko down with him on the bed. "Let's take a nap together. Just like when we were little." Kaeden pulls Niko close to him and wrap his arms around him. Niko, instantly cuddled into Kaeden's chest. He couldn't help but take in his scent. Kaeden smirks as he ran on of his hands down Niko's back. Niko jumps slightly. "Don't do that…it feels weird." Kaeden's hand goes up to Niko's hair and ran his fingers through it. Niko sighs out as he felt Kaeden smoothly rubs his back. "Kai…" Niko mumbles as he starts falling asleep. "Shhh…it's nap time my little Niko…" As Niko fell fast into one of his deep sleeps. Kaeden tilted Niko's head back. "I love you Niko. I truly do. I won't let anyone have you." He leans down and kisses Niko gently on the lips.

A few weeks went by and it was almost Christmas, Naomi was over at Jess's this evening. She was by herself since Scarlet had been grounded for fighting at school. She was scared to talk about what she was feeling to her mom and grandma so she'd thought Jess could help her. She was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Jess to finish cleaning.

Naomi sighs. "My, you sound just like your father when you do that." Naomi pouted. "Scar said that to…" "Tell me what's on your mind." Jess says cleaning her hands off with a small towel.

Naomi frowned and looked down. "Um…I'm…it's…how do you know if someone likes you?" She blurted out. Jess smiles but before she could answer Naomi kept going. She like to ramble when she got nervous something she inherited from Oichi. "I mean I don't know what do auntie. I asked Scar but Scar said to ask you and mama, but I don't know how to talk to mama about this. I asked Scar if she had a crush on Klaus, but she said just because she said he looks cute doesn't mean she likes him but…but…then…he…I…um…I don't…" Jess shakes her head. She walks over to the table and pokes Naomi cheek. That usually snapped her out of her rambling. "Calm down and tell me what happened." Jess says smiling as she sat in front of her.

Naomi sighs and puts her head on the table. "…When Laxus…talk to me I get these butterfly feelings in my tummy…my face gets all red and my chest get tight…he's the only one who calls me Nao instead of my name and he's always smiling at me." She sits up tearing a bit. "Am I weird auntie? Those girls at school call me weird. Is it bad being weird? What are these feelings? How do I stop being weird?" Jess kissed her forehead head "No sweetie, you are not weird. That feeling you get when he is near is when I felt with Sabo. Every moment he stepped near me, my heart would flutter I would feel hot to my face, I would get butterflies in my tummy"

"I don't understand…" Naomi says giving her a clueless look. Jess chuckled at her "What your feeling is love sweetie, its love. Oh Naomi its love" Naomi ponder this for a moment. Suddenly her face turned red and she gasp. "L-L-Love!?" She rubbed her redden face. "B-But…I can't be in love with him auntie! He's like the most popular guy in class and all the girls like him! How can I someone who doesn't even have boobs have feelings for a guy who has all that attention!" She started to panic a bit. "What do I do!? What do I do!?" Jess held her head sending some calming aura into her.

Naomi whimpered a bit as she calmed down a bit. Jess chuckled slightly "Naomi hunny, Sabo was somewhat popular in high school also, there is nothing wrong with being in love with someone who is popular hunny. Listen to me, it doesn't matter what you look like. He will love you for who you are even if you have a small chest. Honey you are blossoming, your chest will pop out boobs. Just a late bloomer but the most important thing looks doesn't matter, its what lies with in your heart. He will love you no matter what, you have a warm and loving heart and an amazing personality" Naomi looks down. "…I guess so…" She mumbled slightly still in a bit shock of herself being in love with anyone.

Christmas Eve, River, Terry and the Twins were at the hospital. River was laying down. She had got her stitches out just a day ago and this morning she had gone into labor. She could feel the pain now, Terry was on the phone with Danni telling her about River being in labor.

"Well I'll let Frank know, good luck and enjoy the thrill of birth giving with your lovely wife." Danni says chuckling through the phone. River groaned "Terrryyy! Were is Zach and Aurora?! I was my pain killer!" the twins frowned and looked at their father "Daddy mama is in pain!" "Yes, I know girls." Terry says hanging up the phone. He frowned wishing Zach and Aurora would hurry up. He'd never understand why doctors took so long.

how are you feeling?" Aurora said with a smile, River's eyes turned into her dragon forum "how I'm I feeling?! Oh I'll tell you how I feeling! I'm in pain!" she shouted, Aurora blinked at her, Zach chuckled at her "Well then Girls why don't you go and see if Jess is here yet" they nodded and rushed out the room.

River groaned "How far I'm?" Zach and Aurora stepped to her hooking her up and checked to see how far she was "You are almost ready hun" River smiles "Good"

Out in the hallway, Twins stood there close to each other, sensing someone coming they turned their heads to Robin running down the hallway "I'm I too late?" the twins smiled "No" Robin smiled "Good!" she walked into the room, "Auntie I'm here!" River smiled "Good sweetie good, Terry is Ty gonna come?" Terry shrugs. "I don't know. He doesn't really keep in touch with me like that anymore." River frowned "He's gonna miss his nephews birth…?" she growled "Someone better get his ass here!" Terry shook his head. "It's whatever for now. Just focus on delivering the baby."

Zach chuckled "calm down River" Jess walked in with Elvira, "River! I'm here!" River smiled "Jess you came, and Elvira you came also" Elvira smiled "auntie I'm here" River's eyes widen "Ow…" Zach smiled "okay you are ready" Elvira smiled "I'll be with the girls okay?" river nodded "Alright" Elvira walked out the room.

Jess stepped to her right side as Terry walked to her left side, Aurora and Zach were getting ready for her to deliver the baby. Zach giving her something for the pain. "Alright. Let's get my son out of there so River can stop being cranky." Terry says grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. River frowned "where's my parents?" Zach frowned "there on a mission honey" River sighed "alright" Aurora smiled "Alright honey you can push know" River closed her eyes and started to push, the pain killer was working she couldn't feel any pain as she pushed. Jess smiled "your doing good River" Terry held her hand excitedly.

River pushing and pushing Aurora can see the head of the baby "good I can see his head, keep pushing honey" River pushed and pushed Aurora smiled as Jareth fully out for Aurora to grab, Aurora held him as a loud crying was heard, River smiled "Terry he's here…" Terry smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Jess smiled as Aurora walked off to clean Jareth, Zach started to clean River as Aurora cleans Jareth. Terry was watching Aurora as she finished cleaning him, she walked over to them with Jareth bundled up in a blue blanket "River, Terry here is your baby boy" River smiled and held out her arms as Aurora put him in her arms. River smiled down at him, he had tan skin and yellow eyes "Terry he looks just like you" Jess smiled "he's such a handsome little man" Jareth blinked and looked at both River and Terry he smiled.

Terry chuckled and took his phone, snapping pictures. "Your auntie Oichi couldn't make it thanks to her overprotective husband so I promised to send her more pictures then she can handle to go into her baby book." River chuckled, Jess reached out and poked his little tummy making him make a small huff sound, River chuckled "So cute"

At Oichi's, Law was pulling up his pants, while Oichi lays knocked out on the bed. He sighs as he rubs a bite mark on his neck. He wasn't completely sure yet if he liked her being the aggressor in bed or not. It was certainly exciting though so he couldn't complain much. Suddenly Oichi's phone started to ring over and over, getting multiple pictures. Law frowns and reached over her to get the phone. Oichi didn't stir, she was in a deep sleep.

Law clicked the messages to see the pictures Terry was sending. There was also a short video. He clicked it. Terry was on it as he zooms in on Jareth. "Isn't he the cutest? Got my adorable features doesn't he." Terry says on the video. Jareth looked into the phone camera. "To cute right? Right?" Terry says laughing. The video ended. Law rolled his eyes and sent back a message to him in Oichi format. Over the years he had to do it plenty of times and has gotten really good at it. 'Awwwww! To cute! To adorable! Congratz to the both of you! Sorry I couldn't be there. You know how Law can be during this month. Make sure you take even more cute pictures of baby Jareth so I can add them to the book!' He writes. He then puts hearts and smiley faces at the end and sends it to him. Seconds later Terry sends back a thumb up a heart and a smiley face.

In the waiting room, Terry walks out with Jareth in his arms, the twins eyes widen and rushed over. Terry smiled "girls here is your baby brother" the girls look upon him smiled brightly "He's so cute!" Robin and Aurora walked over and smiled at Jareth who was looking at them. Robin giggled "He looks just like you and Ty, those yellow eyes" Aurora chuckled "I bet he's gonna be a handsome little devil when he grows up" "Of course he is. I got some pretty sexy genes if you haven't notice." Terry says smiling.

Later that day Oichi was back up and once she had her fill of Law once more, they were all getting ready to head over to Vivi's and Ace's Manor. They had a regular house but the use the manor as more of a gather spot more then anything. They were going to be spending Christmas eve and Christmas day and night over there.

Vivi's and Ace's Manor was located in the county part of the new Grand Line city. Oichi had been there a few times with Mikey and her father to make an appearance but that's about it. She's never done anything there other then go to Ace's and Vivi's place. "MOOOM!" She heard Niko yell. Oichi sighs and walked out her room. "Niko why are you yelling?" She looks to see Scarlet on top of him while they wrestle. The triplets were also on him, pinning him down. "What are you five doing now?" Oichi asked sighing. "Tell them to get off me!" Niko yelled. The triplets were laughing. Oichi clapped her hands. "Boy! Are you done packing?" The triplets pouted. "Packing is boring!" "Yeah boring!" "Super boring!" Oichi frowned and pointed to the room. "Pack now. Unless you want to stay her with your grandmother." The triplets shiver. "Granny is scary." "Yeah, super scary." "Uncle Zane is scary to!" They looked at each other and the ran into their room to pack.

Oichi smiled and then looked at Scarlet. "Scar that's enough. Go get ready." Scarlet huffed out and got off Niko. She stormed away. Niko sighed and rubbed his head. "Ugh…if you just let me hit her maybe she won't get the idea that she can beat me." Oichi giggled as he got up. "She's your sister. I don't mind you two wrestling every now and then but no clocking her, you understand?" Niko nodded. Oichi rubbed his head and then hugs him. "Good boy. Now go get ready. Conner will be over in a bit with Lana." Niko nodded and headed upstairs.

Jess and Elvira at home, Jess and Elvira both were melting white chocolate for the white chocolate peppermint bark. Her house is gonna be packed for Christmas Day. The whole house was decorated and presents were all under the tree waiting for the day to be opened. Elvira hummed as she stirred the white Chocolate as it melted. Jess smiled "You enjoying yourself hunny?" Elvira smiled "Yeah, is Auntie Oichi?" Jess shrugged "Who knows" she looked at Elvira and smirked "Sooo how are you Alaric doing?" Elvira flushed "Good mama…" Jess chuckled "listen honey, I'm gonna say this to you. if you and him ever be intimate just use protection alright?" Elvira flushed more "Mom!" Jess chuckled "so have you two done it yet" Elvira stopped stirring and sighed heavily "Mom..!" "Well answer hunny" Elvira frowned slightly "N-No…" she went back string the chocolate. Jess just smiled "the day will come honey and when it does it will be magical"

Kaeden and the kids were packing up the cars while Oichi made sure they had everything. Kaeden was going to be driving behind them this year. He had a gray dodge charger that he skillfully talked Law into buying. Niko, Lana, and Conner were going to be with him. Oichi and Law were taking their Toyota Highlander. Along with Naomi, Scarlet and the triplets some of the gifts were going to be with them.

Oichi smiled as she picked up a purple gift with Jess's name on them. "You think Jess and Sabo will come this year?" Oichi asked Law as he walked by with their bags. "Doubt it. You know how Sabo is. Man when he can't spend time will only his family and blah blah blah then you gotta think how Jess will be treated being called Princess and stuff like that." "I guess your right. What a bummer. I heard they are going out to watch the Christmas lights. I'm a little excited! Haha." "Just make sure you bundle up please. I don't need you sick." "I know. I know. Jeez…"

"Mom!" Niko yelled. Oichi sighed. "Niko stop yelling!" Oichi snapped. "My hearing is just a good, mostly better then yours!" Niko, pouted coming around the corner. "Sorry mom...but the stalkers are here to see you."

Zane and Adalena walked in behind him carrying gifts. "We are stalkers brat." Zane says frowning. Niko returned the frowned. "I'm not a brat. You know every place mom has been or has gone to. You don't call that stalking!" Adalena shook her head. "No, we are simply watching out for our big sister. We know how carefree she can be and with a baby on the way danger can be around any corner." Zane nodded in agreement. "Yeah! So it's our job to know where she's been, how long she stays there, and how many times she goes there!" Niko threw his hands up in defeat. "S-T-A-L-K-E-R-S! You two are the most ultimate stalkers ever!"

"Niko, are you done packing the car?" Niko sighed. "No…" "Then go help pack." Niko grumbled something under his breath as he walked out. "I heard that! One more cuss word and I'll ground you!" Oichi says.

Zane and Adalena placed the gifts on the couch. "Where are you going sis?" Zane asked. "To Vivi's and Ace." Zane rubs his chin. "In the new city? The one that shit head made?" Oichi frowned and pinched Zane's cheeks. "Ow! What's the big deal!" "Stop cussing in my house and he is still my father. I don't go bad mouth Frank now do I?" "No, but dad would never hurt mom like Dante did! So he's a piece of sh…" Adalena covered Zane's mouth. "I apologize for Zane's words. He doesn't mean to insult your father sister." Oichi sighs. "It's okay. I know what happened between them, but the past is the past. Mom has you, Zane, and Frank while Dad has papa Zack and Rose…Roxas to and Mikey and my sisters but yeah you know where I'm going with this." Adalena nodded. Oichi smiled and rubs her head. "I can feel that you are at peace big sis… that makes me happy as well." Zane nods. "Yeah, I felt you were anger earlier. Are you sure your okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, me and Law had a disagreement, but he replayed me and made me very happy." She says smiling at Law who was walking back to the room.

She giggles and then grabs a gift. It was for Kaeden. "I guess we can take these with us and open them up at Vivi's can you put these in the car for me? Karasu will be delivering yours after he comes back from Granny Faye's. Have a Merry Christmas you two." Zane and Adalena nodded before hugging her, taking the gifts, and leaving. Once they left Law came back with her pillow. "You do know Niko is right though?" Oichi rolled his eyes. "I don't mind them following me everywhere. It's cute." Law shook his head. "I will never understand why my wife do the things she does." Oichi walks over to him and kisses his cheek. "You don't have to understand. Just love me like you always have." Law smiled and kissed her forehead.

Jess and Sabo were in his study, Jess was frowning at him "you wont come with me and Elvira to show her the apartment?" Sabo sighed "no, I have work to finish…" Jess frowned more "Sabo you need to stop it with it, she's going up! She isn't your little girl anymore!" she turned and walked out the room. Jess taking out her phone and texted Oichi 'Sabo is being a butthole! He wont expect that Elvira is growing up and is gonna be moving out….' She put her phone way and headed downstairs "Elvira you ready?" Elvira near the front door slipped on her winter boots "Yeah mama" Jess smiled "boys behave for your father, he's doing work so don't disturb him!" she shouted for them, in the Livingroom they both shouted back at their mother "Okay mom!" Jess smiled and left the house with Elvira behind her.

Oichi and the other was in the car pulling out. Oichi had just gotten Jess text and shook her head. "Law, if Naomi wanted to move out at age 16 would you let her?" "No." "Why not?" "She has a nice comfortable room and place to stay until she figure her life out. So she's stays with us until she's 18." Naomi, who was listening to this pouted.

"You just don't want to let her go. What if Scarlet moves out with her." "No. I don't trust Scar with Naomi." Scarlet frowned. "What does that mean!" Law looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Name me one time you didn't get Naomi and yourself in trouble…I'll wait…" Scarlet pouted as well and crossed her arms. "So no…our daughters will stay home until they are 18…or longer…" Oichi giggled. "You say that but as soon as Kaeden or Niko say they wanna leave." "Then they can get out. I don't have time to feed grown men." Oichi laughed at his answer. She looked back at the girls. "It's okay you two. Daddy's are super, super, protective over their cute daughters. Trust me, I know." She says winking. Scarlet and Naomi giggled.

Oichi texted Jess back. 'You know how Sabo is. He'll come around eventually. F.Y.I We are heading to your place to drop gifts off then we will be off on the road. Have a merry Christmas.' She puts a heart and Christmas tree behind the text and sends it. She then stretches. "Let's get this show on the road!" She turns the Bluetooth on from her phone and turns to her Linkin park playlist. Naomi and Scarlet put their headphones on going into their own words while the triplets bob their head to the music along with Oichi. Law couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that.

In Jess's car, driving in the down town area. Elvira blinked looking around "Where are you taking me?" Jess smiled "You will see" the sound of her phone dinged, she sighed 'ill just wait until I get to the apartment' driving some more down the street's jess stopped at an white building. Parking, Jess got out "we are here hun" Elvira blinked and got out of the car. Elvira looked at the white building, there was a clothes shop on the bottom floor something about this building made her feel like she should know it. Jess walked to the side white doudle doors "Elvira this way" Elvira looked at her and walked to her. Jess unlocking the doors, she stepped in. Elvira followed her closing the door. Jess walked past stairs, Elvira following her to the back of the hallway to an elevator in the back. Jess pushed the up bottom and it opened, she stepped in. Elvira followed her as the doors closed. Jess taking off her glove pushed her finger on the finger print scanner making Elvira's eyes widen "A finger print scanner…?" Jess smiled "Yup" the elevator went up. Elvira looked at her mother "Mom where are we?" Jess just smiled, the elevator stopped opening its doors. Jess stepped out reaching her hand to the wall as lights went on. Elvira stepping out looked were they were. Her eyes widen slightly "Mom…?" Jess smiled "go on take a look more" Elvira looked at her but looked back in the hallway she walked down the hallway to see a room open, she peeked in turning on the lights. It was large room with two doors in the room. She blinked then stepped away and past another room which was empty to a large living room and kitchen. The kitchen was custom stainless counters, cherry wood cabinets, and top tier professional appliances. "Mama… I'm confused" Jess behind her smiled "This is our old apartment, when you were first born we lived here" Elvira blinked at her "when I was first born?" Jess smiled and nodded walking over to the counter putting her hand on it "yes honey, I'm giving it to you" Elvira's eyes widen "Your giving me this apartment…?!" Jess chuckled "yeah, you father was against it but I don't care. You wanted to move out to head in the dorms but you weren't able too so this is the best I can give you" Elvira smiled and hugged her mother "Oh mom I love it! Thank you!" Jess chuckled and hugged her back "Of course Alaric can move in with you also, me and Ajisai both agreed on it" Elvira's face turned red "Are you sure dad wont get upset" Jess laughed "Please me and him were both living with each at your age, he has no right to complain" Elvira smiled and giggled looking around "I'm so excited!"

At Jess's, Sabo had Let Oichi in with Kaeden and Niko. They went in and sat the gifts down. Niko was holding the pudding cups Jess had made for Oichi. He wanted one so bad but if he ate one he might feel his mother's wrath.

Sabo was in the kitchen frowning at Oichi. "You aren't staying?" "No. Heading over to Vivi's and Ace's this year." "Great…I thought if you were coming I can at least get through this hellish night when the others come over…" Oichi giggled and poked his chest. "You will be fine. Just fake it like you always do. Also, Sabo, I know it's none of my business, but you should have gone with Jess." Sabo rolled his eyes. "I refuse. The job of the parent is to make sure the kids don't make the same mistakes we did. Teach them to be better. Elvira is to young to be living on her own right now." "Jess was living on her own at that age." "That was then, this is now Oichi. Would you let your daughters move out at this age?" "Would I recommend it? No. Since I spoil them half to death but if they wanted to give it a try then I wouldn't mind it. Of course, Law agrees with you when it comes to his baby girls." Sabo nodded. "Then he can see where I'm coming from. I just don't want her to go through the same thing that Jess went through, she already gets harassed at school with Jess's name still being thrown around…and then there is Alaric…that slick boy…it seems to me Jess is encouraging their relationship more than anything as a guy I know he is just ready to pounce on her just like…"

"Before you cross a line with that Sabo, let me just say, that Alaric is not like Kid. Yes, he has his brash attitude and slick tongue, but he has his mother's heart and feelings. He isn't going to treat Elvira wrong or force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." Sabo sighs. "That's just the thing! What if she wants to!" "Ugh my gosh Sabo…you were a kid yourself once. It's not like you were a virgin when you and Jess started dating…As long as they use protection shouldn't that be okay at least? If you try to hold something like this away from teens all it's going to do is make them wonder more and eventually they will find a way to do it with or without you knowing." Sabo sighs.

Oichi places a hand on his shoulder. "At the very least, trust in your daughter. If she wants a little bit more independent, then let her experience it. Let her view the world through her own eyes without you being over her shoulder and if she messes up or feels like its to much, let her know that she's always welcome to come home." Sabo sighs again. "Trust me Sabo, if you keep this cute overprotective stage now, it might cause a rift between you two and I know you don't want that to happen. For now, just see how things go. Keep an eye on her from a distance and be there for her when she needs it. Okay?" Sabo nodded. "Good and also be happy that she wants to move out. None of my children wants to leave me…" Oichi says glancing at Kaeden and Niko who were waiting by the door way. "Not that I'm complaining." She then whispers to him. "Think of all the things you can do to Jess if the house was empty again." Sabo's eyes sparkled just for a bit making Oichi giggled. "Anyways, we got to get going. Have a Merry Christmas and happy New year." She says waving at him.

Jess and Elvira pulling up to the house see's Oichi get out of the house, Jess smiled pulling in and parking the car. Elvira got out of the car "Auntie Oichi Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Elvira." Jess out of the car walked over hugging Oichi "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas." Oichi pulled Jess to the side a bit and whispered a bit. "I scolded Sabo a bit for you so if my words got through then everything so be okay now. Sometimes its best coming from a person who still as an annoying, overprotective father." Jess smiled "Thank you sis!"

Elvira smiled "Well I'm gonna head in its cold" she walked to the house. Jess smiled and rubbed Niko and Kaeden's head "merry Christmas boys" she looked in the cars "Merry Christmas!" she smiled. The triplets head popped up, Damien's more than the other two. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AUNTIE!" He yelled. "Merry Christmas..." Naomi says looking away a bit from Jess. The conversation from last time was still fresh in her mind. She hasn't even told Oichi or Scarlet what Jess had told her. Being in Love with Laxus! Those words were so confusing and weird to her. Jess frowned "Naomi honey you alright? You seem made at me…"

"It's not that auntie. I'm not mad at all." Jess smiled at her "Well have a good night at Vivi's and Ace's" Jess looked back at Oichi and hugged her again "see you after new years." "Yeah, see you then." Oichi says.

Jess walked back to the house as she sees Sabo open the door standing in the door way "its freeze babe come in and have some fresh hot coco" Jess giggled "Oh my hubby's homemade Chocolate coco! Ooo Sounds yummy!" she skipped in side as Sabo looked at the others and waved closing the door.

"Alright, let's go." Oichi says telling Law. Suddenly their eyes widen to see Jess's house lit up with blue icicle lights and the trees had white lights. Oichi giggles as they pulled off. "Hey mom are we going to see more lights like that at Aunt Vivi's?" Ayden asked. "Yeah, a lot more really. Bigger and brighter, with many different colors and music!" The triplets got excited. "Ooooooo!"

On the road, the kids were finally sleeping while Oichi enjoyed the last of her pudding cups. She then opened her bento box and started to eat. They were finally leaving the city limits of Grand Line. They drove on an open flat road. Oichi leans her seat back a bit looking at the sky. "Hey Law?" "Hmm?" "Do you still have that flower place you showed me when we were younger?" "Somewhat. Thanks to Dante I can transport them and send them to underground garden under the hospital. Why?" "I wanna take the kids there. I want them to see where you started sharing your life with me. Would that be okay?" Law glance at her and nodded. "Yeah, we can make it a little picnic." Oichi giggled and then yawned. "Yay." Law reached over and rubbed her stomach. "Get some sleep. It will be another hour until we get there. "Okay…" Oichi says. Seconds later Oichi was sleeping.

Behind them Conner and Lana were sleeping. Conner was leaning on the door with his arm outstretched over the back of the seat and Lana was sleeping on his lap. Kaeden had some Maroon 5 playing. Niko was glance out at the sky. "Hey Kai?" "Yeah?" "When Mom was talking to Uncle Sabo…it made me wonder something." "What's on your mind?" "How come you still live at the house? I mean there are dorms near the school and low rented but nice apartments so why stay at home?" Kaeden chuckled. "You haven't figured it out?" Niko looked at him. "Figured what out?" "Silly, clueless little brother…I stay at the house because I love being with you every day. It's much easier to be close to you if I'm still at home." Niko's heart skipped a beat a little. "I mean when I graduate, I'll start looking but when I do find a place I want you to come live with me." Niko's eyes widen. "You want…me to come but…Mom might not…" "I'm sure she will. I'll take care of you Niko until your done with school and even after that, I'll make sure you live a comfortable happy life." Niko gulped and turned away from Kaeden with a redden face. Kaeden chuckled and reached out and held Niko's hand. "I love you Niko." Niko's heart was beating fast. He was use to hearing Kaeden saying, 'I love you' but this was different. Something was different in the way he said it this time.

Another hour past and Law entered the city of the second city of Grand Line. Oichi was just coming around. She yawned and smiled as she saw the flashing lights of the city. There wasn't much traffic thanks to the ways the roads were set up. Oichi looked out the window and looked around at the big building and lights. They were decorated with Christmas lights that were flashing on and off showing different things like candy canes, trees, angels and so on. Law rolled down the streets before turning off on a road away from the highway heading to Vivi's manor.

In the new city of Grand Line, a part of Dante's kingdom was on the outside in water. There were highways connected it leading some people in and out. Law took them into the lesser side of the city were most of the manors were. He made another turned and went on a private road, leading to Vivi's manor.

Pulling up they could already see cars, and the lights on. Oichi pouted. "Are we the last to get here!?" Law chuckled. "I guess so…" He knew Oichi hated being late. She made the cutest pouting faces. "No fair! I hate being late!" She says crossing her arms. Law laughed a bit as he parked the car. They got out and got some gifts out the car. They walked up to the door and run the door bell and waited. The door opened and Laxus appeared. Naomi's face went red as she hid behind Law. Laxus smiled. "Hi auntie. Come on in." Oichi smiled as they walked in. Naomi walked behind Law and glanced over at Laxus. At that moment their meet for a second. Laxus gave her a cute smile. Naomi's face went bright red, she lost her footing and ended up falling backwards somehow.

Laxus caught her chuckling. "Hi Nao. You should be careful where your going." Naomi's heart was going crazy. Oichi had turned around and was watching this. She had a big smile on her face. Law had a frowned. Using his free hand he grabbed Naomi away from Laxus and pushed he along frowning at Laxus. Oichi rolled her eyes and gave a thumbs up to Laxus. Laxus smiled at her as he follows after Naomi.

At Zach's, Zach was in the kitchen checking the Christmas ham in the slow cooker. Dante was on the couch reading, Rose was up in her room getting ready with Darcaniea, Rick, Ebony, Soda, Levis and Chida will be coming over. Zach covering the slow cooker, he walked over to Dante and sat next to him. He put his arm over behind him pulling him closer looking at the red Christmas tree with white decorations on it. "Dante, you sure you don't wanna go and see Oichi for Christmas?"

"I Can see her anytime. She is in my city after all." Zach chuckled "alright" just then he heard the front door opened "Dad we are here" it was rick. Zach smiled "in the living room" he looked behind him to see Darcaniea walking in wearing Christmas Deer Print Asymmetric red shirt and black skinny jeans with black moccasins. Ebony walking in behind her wearing Black crepe chiffon halter dress. Zach smiled "You girls look very lovely" Ebony smiled "thank you grandpa" she smiled walking over leaned down giving Zach a hug. Zach smiled and hugged her back, ebony looked at Dante and hugged him "hello poppa" Dante pat her head. He then gets up grabbing his pack of cigarettes. "I need a smoke." He says going out to the back yard.

Over at Jess's and Sabo's, Elvira was in her room having a video chat with Alaric. She had just told him about the apartment. Alaric looked shocked then he smiled "no way really?!" Elvira giggled "Yeah! Con you believe it?! I'm gonna have my own apartment! And of course you welcome to move in" Alaric's eyes widen "move… in..?" he flushed. Elvira blushed and nodded "yeah, mom said she doesn't care" Alaric grinned "I like it!" Alaric giggled "Can't wait to see you tomorrow" Alaric said, Elvira blushed "Yeah me too… what did you get me?!" she smiled at him, Alaric stock his tongue at her "you will just have to wait and see!" Elvira pouted "Fine be that way" Alaric chuckled at her. 

Couple of week after Christmas day, Elvira was all moved in her apartment that Jess gave her. In a couple of days, Kid was gonna be showing up to help with the new couch and furniture and also helping Alaric move in without Sabo noticing. Elvira currently at her parent's house, Cleo their other Egyptian Mau, Anubis's mate just had 4 baby kittens. Naomi and the triplets were due any moment with Law. Draco and Draven sat on the couch holding two if the kittens, Jess taking a picture with smile "their so cute…" the boys smiled down at the kittens. Elvira giggled "I do get one right?" Jess chuckled "Of course"

Klaus and his father in the backyard cooking out. Klaus looking at the house while Sabo was cooking the steaks. Klaus sighs "Hey dad?" Sabo hummed flipping one of the steaks "What son?" Klaus looked at him "I'm surprised you let sis let Alaric move in with her…" Sabo froze for a second and turned his head with widen eyes "what…?" Klaus just realize that his father didn't know Alaric was moving in with Elvira. 'shit…'

Inside, Jess heard the front door open. She smiled to hear Naomi and the triplets. "Dad hurry up!" She heard.

Jess smiled "hey boys, hey Naomi" Elvira smiled "Hey" the twins sat up with the little kittens in their hands has Naomi's eyes widen to see them.

"How cute! Super cute!" Naomi says smiling. Damien peaked from behind her. "Really cute!" Ayden pushed him out the way. "Super cute!" Kaleb pushed him out the way as well. "MEGA CUTE!" Law sighs as he places a box down. "Quit it you three." Damien sat up, pushing brothers off of him. "Hey dad! Aren't they cute!" Law looked at the kittens. "Yes, they are very cute." "Can we have one!?" "No." The triplets pouted. "Why not!" They said at the same time. "Because your mother and Niko don't do well with cats…so it's a no."

Damien moved closer to Law. "Dad just got one. Say you couldn't help it!" Law pinched his cheeks. "Ow!" "I'm not getting thrown under the bus just because you want a kitten. Take pictures, hold them, do whatever, but we aren't taking one home." Jess chuckled "let's make a deal, you triplets can pick out one and whenever you move out of your parents' home, you take the cat with you"

The triplets pouted as they counted on their fingers. "Dad! Can we get our apart…" "No." Law says, making them pout once more. Draco stepped to Naomi with a flush face "N-Naomi… you wanna hold her? This one is Ginger" ginger looked like her siblings, she had a pink newborn strap collar. Naomi smiled and rubbed Ginger on her head. "She's so cute!"

Jess smiled at Law "I have a container with Roseberry pudding cups" The triplets hearing the magic words 'pudding cups' Law looked at her, he can see her glowing. Jess blinked at him "Why are you staring at me like that….?" Law sighed, easily recognizing that kind of glow. "How have you been feeling lately?" Jess blinked "feeling good why?" Elvira blinked her "did you tell me you fainted in the shower this morning?"

Ayden laughed at that before Damien and Kaleb tackled him to the floor. Jess frowned "Sabo said it was from the water being to hot… I did end up burning my back slightly… but its already almost healed… why do you ask…?" Law crossed his arms. "So you fainting doesn't bring back any memories…think back…hard." Jess still had that confused look on her face then looked at the triplets "Boys no wrestling in, if you wanna wrestle go outside on the trampoline"

The boys frowned and stopped. Law stepped to her and literally touched her stomach by the line of shorts making her eyes widen "What you doing Law?" Sabo stomping in the house seeing Law what he was doing, Sabo frowned "Law what the fuck" Law smiled "your stomach is hard" Jess's and Sabo's eyes widen. Elvira gasped "Mom!" the twins eyes widen in shock.

Jess looked down at her tummy "it's.. hard…" she looked at Sabo who was ready to faint, Jess smiled and dashed out of the room. Elvira giggled "I guess she gets it know, she has some extra tests in the room" Sabo smiling then he frowned stomping over to Elvira "Do you think I'll let your boyfriend move in with you?!" he snapped at her, Elvira's eyes widen and stepped back from her father "how did you.." "How did I know?! Your brother Klaus told me, that boy is not moving in that apartment with you and that's finale!" Elvira's face dropped, the twins were frowning at their sisters sadden look.

Law wasn't paying attention to their conversation. He was leaving to get the pudding cups and head home. "I knew you dating that boy was not good!" Sabo snapped again making Elvira snapped her head up "Don't talk like that about Alaric! He isn't like the old Uncle! He will not hurt me! You've known him since a baby how can you say that about him?! and I don't care! He is moving in with me!" she stomped out of the room "I'm not your little girl anymore! I can look after myself!" she said leaving the room to find her mother. Sabo frowned at Elvira talking back to him, the twins chuckled "Elvira talked back to dad! Amazing!" they both said.

Naomi took a quick picture of the kittens and got up. She smiled sweetly at Draco. "Thanks for letting me take a picture!"

The triplets were now waiting by the door waiting for Law and Naomi. Sabo looked at her "your welcome Naomi" then they hear Jess screaming making them blink as she rushed in the room and jumped on Sabo with the pregnancy test in her hands "POSTIVE!" sabo's eyes widen and held her "about time!" he said with a smirk. Law walked over with the container with the pudding cups that looked so cute to Naomi, they were pink with Oreo cookie crumps in the middle and a whole Oreo cookie on top.  
Jess got down and looked at Law and before she said anything to him, he smiled "Come back tomorrow and I'll give a at home checkup" he said to her, Jess grinned "You read my mind. Thank you, Law!" Jess then pouted "What I don't get a hug from my favorite triplets?"

The triplets glanced at each other. "We are the only triplets, around right?" Ayden mumbled. Law rolled his eyes. "Just go give her a hug so we can go." They nodded and went to give Jess a hug. Jess giggled "see you tomorrow I guess, I'll bring over some more pudding cups" 

Once they were gone, Sabo was suddenly pushed on the couch hard by jess making the twins gasped at this. Sabo's eyes widen and looked up at a pissed off Jess "you better go find her and apologize!" Sabo frowned and stood up "how can you let that boy move in with her?!" Jess sighed "Sabo think about it would you? Alaric moving in with her would be good. He would protect her, she wont me alone" Sabo frowned looking down "you've been such an ass to Alaric, judging him! Sabo we've known him since he was a baby… how can you say that that he will hurt her like Kid?" Sabo bite his lip "I… I don't know…" Jess reached out and hugged him "you need to apologize to them both Sabo… she isn't your little girl anymore" Sabo held her back "I know…" Jess's phone then rang making the twins turn their heads looking at their mother's phone, it was their grandfather calling "Mama papa Troy is calling" Jess and Sabo let go of each other and Jess stepped over to her phone answering it "Hello dad" "Jess you all need to get down to the hospital know! Your mother critical labor!" Jess's eyes widen "alright we will be right there!" she hanged "ELVIRA, KLAUS!" Sabo and the twins frowned "Jess love what's wrong?" Jess bite her lip "Mom went into critical labor with the twins… something is wrong…. Sabo…" Sabo bite his lip and kissed her forehead "Get the kids ready, I'll go and turn off the grill and put the food away" Jess nodded to him as he walked out of the house.

In the city, Kaeden was at a café eating a piece of cake. He was waiting on someone today. Someone who has been a thorn in his side since he was little. Someone who just couldn't get a clue. Today he would put a stop to everything once and for all.

"Kaeden dear." Kaeden looked up to see his birth mother, Kalifa. "Hello." Kalifa smiled and sat down in front of him. "I'm glad you made this call. I have been trying to get you alone now for a moment. I know you love Oichi, but I think that it's time you come live with…" "No." Kalifa looked at him. "Excuse me?" "I said no. You may be my birth mother, but you are not the woman who raised me. You gave me away because you didn't want to be a mother anymore." Kalifa frowned. "Did she tell you that?" "No. She told me that you didn't want me to be like my father." "Yes, and look how that turned out. My fears have come to light. I should have never left you with that woman in the first place."

Kaeden sighed. "Father said you didn't think being my mother was important enough so instead of giving me away to a stranger you gave me to mother. That was it." Kalifa pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your father is always filling you head with lies. Ever since that day I have been trying to get you back." "I don't want you to be my mother. I have a mother. Her name is Oichi Yamamoto and my name will forever and always be Kaeden Yamamoto." Kalifa frowned and stood up. She slammed her hands on the table, making people look their way. "Enough of this! I am sick of play this game! Oichi is not the woman who gave birth to you! I am! You came from me! You are my blood child! Not hers! There is nothing that ties you with her!"

Kaeden frowned. "Your wrong. There is something that ties me with my mother. Just because we aren't blood it doesn't mean that we aren't mother and son. We have a bond that is just as strong as blood. I have brothers and sisters who I care for and look after. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that." He stood up and narrowed his eyes. They strangely flickered yellow as his anger boiled over a bit. "I'll tell you this for one last time Kalifa." Kalifa eyes widen. "What did you call me?" "You will leave me, my mother, and my family alone." Kalifa felt a dangerous aura stop pouring out of him. "I will never leave my family for a woman who didn't even want me in the first place." Kalifa's legs shivered as she fell back into her seat. "Never come near us again or I will make you regret it." Kalifa gulped and found herself nodding. Kaeden's aura calmed down and he smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I hope to never see you again unless I have to. With that said, have a good day." Kalifa's body shook as she watches him leave. "…My gosh…he is like his father in every way."

At the hospital, Jess and her family rushed in with worry looks on their face into the maternity room. They can see troy and Roxas standing in the waiting room. Troy was walking back in forth. "Dad!" Troy stopped pacing and looked over to see Jess and the others rush over. Troy frowned "your mother in emergency C-section surgery, I've called Danni… she should be here soon…" Jess frowned "what happen…?" Troy looked down "she was walking in the woods with Orca…. In a certain area… she fell threw an old cavern that was covered by the earth… luckily orca got to me and I found her…" Jess's eyes widen her hands went to her mouth in shock. Elvira frowned "but she is okay? Is grandma okay?!" Troy shook his head "her right leg is broken and she has three cracked ribs which caused her to go into labor…" the twins looked like they were gonna cry almost, Roxas got up and hugged his sister "sis…." Jess hugged him "its okay everyone… mom is tough she will get through this…."

Danni soon arrived. She was wearing her uniform with Dante's lotus symbol on the back. She had sword on her side and a gun on the other side. She had her forehead and right eye bandage. Strangely enough she wasn't panicking like she usually did when it came to Dawn or her family. Over the years she had become more mellow when it came to certain situations.

Walking up to Troy and the others. "How is she?" She asked calmly. Troy looked at her "not good Danni, broken right leg and three broken ribs"

"Hm…not completely as bad as I thought." Danni says. Aurora walking out of the room rolling out two niku's "Troy" everyone's eyes turned to see Aurora "How is she…?" Aurora smiled "Fine Troy you have two health baby boys" Troy smiled stepping over looking down at them, they had ginger red hair and they looked the identical. Jess smiled walking over "my little brothers" Roxas smiled "they are cute…" Elvira giggled "they are so cute!" Troy smiled "Danni come and look at your new nephews, Austin and Derek" Danni smiled stepping over in time as their eyes opened to show orange eyes. Troy blinked "Orange eyes…. My grandmothers… eyes…" Jess smirked "they say eye colors can skip generations"

"Well congratulations to you both. Seems like everyone is just popping out a couple of twins." Danni says. She looked at Aurora. "Is Dawn up or is she out like a light?" Aurora frowned "yes… once the nurses are done cleaning her up, they will take her to room 23B, which is the largest maternity room we have so why don't you all go in there while I take the twins to the Nicu area" Jess nodded turning to her children "come on let's head to the room" they nodded to her walking away. Roxas followed as Troy watched Aurora walked off pushing the twins off. Danni looked at Sabo frowned at him "I heard you have been treating Alaric like Kid" Sabo's eyes widen and backed up slightly. Jess sighed and hugged Danni "try not to hurt him, we just found out I'm pregnant I need him alive please" Sabo frowned biting his lip as Jess walked off.

Danni rubbed her side looking at Sabo who was preparing himself. "Calm down. I'm to tired and injured to do anything right now." "I-Injured…" "Yeah back to back missions. Anyways. Listen. I know from parent side that this is going to be difficult for you. Letting your daughter go and all. To be honest I don't agree with Alaric moving in with her either." Sabo eyes widen a bit. "You don't?" "Oichi gave me the scoop so no, I don't like the idea nor support it but it's not my daughter, so I don't have much say in whatever you two decided. However, if Jess and Dawn, and everyone else trust Alaric to be around Elvira maybe you should ease up." Sabo looked down. "How can you say you don't support it when you let Oichi stay with Law all those years ago." Danni smacked Sabo in the back of the head. "You know damn well why Oichi couldn't stay by herself. Don't change the subject and I don't really think you have the right to say anything since you and Jess were also staying together at that age." Sabo frowned. "Look I don't really care at whatever you do but just trust your daughter. I highly doubt Alaric would do anything to hurt her. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go see Dawn. I'm a very bust woman these days. I don't have time to lecture overprotective fathers." Danni turned and head to the room Dawn was at leaving Sabo to ponder his thoughts.

"Sabo" he looked to see Ajisai, Killer, Ada, Cal and Alaric standing there. He frowned slightly "They're in room 23B" Ajisai smiled "Thank you Sabo" she walked off with Ada and Cal following him, Alaric also followed leaving Killer standing there staring at Sabo. Sabo frowned "Don't give me that look Killer"

"Don't know what your talking about…" Killer says crossing his arms. Sabo frowned. "I can't fucken help it..! I don't approve of this…. Them moving together…" "and dating?" Killer said staring at him. Sabo looked down "I keep thinking he is gonna hurt her like kid… why do I keep thinking that..?!" "Because you're an idiot. Simple as that. Though it's understandable that a father would be worried for their daughter anyways. I'm like that. Law is like that. I'm sure eventually Kid will be like that with Scarlet. Soon or later though you'll have to let her go." Killer says leaving.

In the room, Danni sat down on one side of the bed holding Dawns hand. Troy was sitting on her other side holding her other hand. Dawn's eyes flickered open making Jess smile "Mom how are you feeling?" Dawn frowned "in pain…" then her eyes widen looking down at her tummy "are they…?" Troy nodded "yeah, healthy boys hun. Aurora as them in the Nicu area" "Looks like you took a nasty fall." Danni says. She stood up and placed Dawn's hand on the bed. "Now that I know your okay I have to get back to an assignment I was task with. Take more care of yourself silly bean." She pokes Dawn's cheek. "Also, congratulations on making more cute kids."

The next day came, Jess and Sabo were walking up the front door of Oichi's house. Jess smiled and rings the doorbell. They heard shouting and running footsteps has the door snapped open fast, Scarlet answered the door. Jess smiled "Hey scarlet, Law is accepting us for an appointment"

Scarlet frowned and sighed as she let them in. Jess smiled and walked in with Sabo seeing Kid was there patching a hole in the wall. She blinked "oh my what happen here…?"

"Just keep walking…" Kid says. Niko was sitting on the couch frowning with his arms crossed. He turned to see Jess and Sabo. Jess looked and smiled at him "Hey little Niko, how are you? how is school?"

"I'm not little…" Niko simply says. Scarlet walked by Jess and Sabo. "You're a selfish jerk!" Scarlet yelled at Niko. "If anyone is selfish it's you! You walking billboard!" Scarlet and Niko glared at each other. "You wanna go! I'll take you on and put your head in another wall!" Scarlet yelled. "Just try it you, stupid bimbo!" "Your stupid! You piece of crap!" "If anyone is a piece of crap it's you!" They grabbed each other's hair pulling it and arguing more. Kid sighs. "Will you two SHUT UP!" He yelled. "I'm already fixing the wall that you damage! If your going to fight do it outside dammit!" Scarlet and Niko frowned at Kid but let each other go. "Whatever…" They both said turning away from each other. Kid shook his head as he went back to working on the wall.

Jess sighs "They are always fighting…" Law walks in "Jess, Sabo follow me. Let's get you all checked out" Jess smiled and grabbed Sabo's hand pulling him to follow law.

They followed Law through the kitchen and headed to his office. Before they reached the office Oichi was walking out another room, with an unfinished dress creating it. Jess smiled "Oichi! That's a beautiful dress."

"Mmhm…" Oichi mumbled. She was in her work mode, so it was hard to get her to respond to anything at that moment. She headed to her fashion room on the other side of the house.

Jess giggled and walked into Law's office. Once inside she lays down on the bed rolling up her shirt. Law looked down at her tummy "Alright let's get this ultrasound done" Jess smiled. Sabo sat down and crossed his legs "you not gonna almost put your hands down there again like you did the first time?" Jess gasp kicked him off the chair "behave yourself! He is my personal doctor!"

"Sabo I'm not in the mood to deal with your overprotectiveness. I've been dealing with seven children all day and I don't need an eighth so either get out or stay silent while I work." Law says. Sabo pouted and sat back on the chair, Sabo pouted and sat back on the chair, Jess nodded to what Law said "Sabo apologize know" Sabo pouted more "I'm sorry…" "Apology not accepted." Law says making Sabo frown.

Law placed a small device that looked like a penny on her Jess's tummy. She blinked at it "What is this…?" Law smiled "Dante's new ultrasound devise I have the porotype" Jess smiled "Cool!" Law reached down pushing a button on the side of the bed as some halo screens pop up next to her on her other side. Jess blinked "More surprises" they looked at the screen as a prefect image came on the screen. Law smiled "Most likely convicted in the beginning of December. The devise says you are 7 weeks, which is about right, I of course don't have to tell what do to by now since this is your 4th time being pregnant" Jess smiled with a blush "I know Law, pictures please?" Law nodded "Of course, Oichi did threaten me take one for her also" Jess giggles, Sabo smiled at the image and then frowned "you know who is next right…?" Jess sat up slightly "Sabo don't go there please…. She wont….. I took her to Aurora the other day… she has the implant in her arm…" Sabo's eyes widen and stood up fast "don't tell me there already…" Jess frowned "No! Sabo I have it in her arm just in case… they haven't had sex yet…. And what's the problem if they do! For goodness sake we were her age once Sabo!" Sabo pouted sitting down with his arms crossed.

Jess sat up as Law took the devise off her tummy "I'm gonna be sick…." Jess ran to the bathroom holding her mouth her. hand. Sabo sighed looking down "you know… Elvira… she talked back to me for the first time the other day…. And I hated it…"

"Then your children obviously don't fear you." Law says cleaning up and getting ready for someone else. "I'm being serious." Sabo says. "So am I. She only talked back because you let her then again who can blame her. Everyone is telling you to trust in her and you're still treating her the way you do." "She's a child she doesn't know what she wants, and Jess isn't helping by encouraging her! Wouldn't you feel the same if it was Scarlet or Naomi!?"

"Yeah but you need to realize that Elvira is growing up. Do you think she was going to stay a child forever? Do you think you can stop her from being independent? You should be proud of her then anything. She wants to move out and get from under her parents and be on her own. Rather than putting her down for doing that you need to encourage her. The more you do this the more she's going to pull you away." Sabo sighs.

The door opened, and Mikey walked in. "Yo! Sorry for being early." Law shook his head. "Your fine. I was just finishing." Mikey smiled as Elizabeth and Morgan pop their heads in. They spotted Law and smiled. "Uncle!" Elizabeth ran to him. Law smiled and picked her up. "Hey Lizzy. Ready for a checkup." Elizabeth nodded her head. Morgan stayed behind Mikey.

Sabo was shocked as he looked at the twins. "Are…Are these your kids!?" He asked looking at Mikey. Mikey picked up Morgan. "Yup. My little ones." He placed Morgan on the bed. "How long is this going to take?" "Don't rush me." Law says getting things ready for the twins. "Okayyyy…" Mikey turned around and pushed Sabo out the chair. "Hey!" Mikey sat down in his spot ignoring him. "You think Kaeden can babysit this weekend? I got something to take care off." "Ask him not me…" Law says placing Elizabeth next to Morgan. Jess walked out of the room rubbing her tummy "god I need some ginger tea…" then her eyes widen "Mikey! Oh my god are these your kids? Darcaniea was telling me about them" Elizbeth and Morgan look at her, they looked confused at her. she smiled "Hello I'm Jess, your aunt-in law Darcaniea's sister, so in away I'm your aunt too… I think…" then her hand went to her mouth again feeling sick again. Sabo frowned "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some tea. Law you have any?" Law nodded "Oichi did make a fresh batch of ginger tea for Jess anyways, it's in the fridge" Jess smiled and sat down rubbing her tummy "one thing I hate is morning sickness…"

The next day, Ebony and Rose were over at Elvira's apartment helping her unpack some boxes she hasn't unpacked. Alaric was due any moment with his father with the couch. Rose placing dishes in the cabinet of the kitchen smiled "I can't believe you have your own place and Alaric is moving in with you" Elvira chuckled "I know me too! I'm excited!" the girls smiled at her "well im shocked that uncle is flipping his lip about it…" Ebony said. Elvira frowned "he is… he doesn't like it but you know what I don't care! I'm not little anymore" Ebony and rose smiled at her with a nod "yeah" they both said. Hearing the front door to the apartment open Elvira moved to the hallway and see's Alaric holding one end of a grey couch walking in backwards "you got it?" she heard kid. Alaric nodded "yeah" "Alright turn slightly to you left" Alaric nodded and turned has they got the fist piece of the couch inside and started to move to the Livingroom. Elvira stepped back "in the corner" Alaric smiled at her "I know hun"

It took them about couple of hours to get all 3 pieces of the 3 pc Skyler collection gray fabric upholstered transitional style sectional sofa with nail head trim accents. It was right in the corner were Jess and sabo once had their couch from living here as what kid said. Him and Alaric were know mounting the Sony bravia ex640 60 inch wifi smart tv full HD TV to the wall. Elvira had her iPhone hooked up to the new stereo box for iPhone's playing her playlist, the song that was playing was Cherry Bomb from the runways. Ebony and rose were helping Elvira with lunch. She was making beef and cheese sandwiches.

Getting the Tv all mounted, Alaric looked at his father and smiled "Thank you for helping dad"

"No problem…" Alaric nodded to him with a smile "so you don't mind me and Elvira being together and moving in together?" "No." Kid says flatly as the music changed to a song Kid did like, 'Rock you like a hurricane' from the Scorpions. Alaric see's Sabo walk in with couple of boxes placing them down. Elvira blinked at him "Dad?" Sabo frowned and looked at Alaric glaring slightly then looking back at Elvira "your mother wants you to have these bath towels" Elvira smiled "thank you dad, tell mom thank you" Ebony and Rose watched him as his eyes turned back to Alaric. Alaric frowned at him and turned his head away and started to hook up the tv to the cable and Wifi boxes. Sabo looked at Kid "we need to talk Kid" Sabo walked away, kid sighed and followed him. Following up out of the apartment and the back-parking area behind the building were Alaric's car was parked. Sabo leaned about the building as Kid stood there "How can you be cool with them dating and moving in together?"

"First, let me go ahead and stop you before this goes on any longer then I'd care for. I don't care what they do. As long as they finished school they are free to do whatever the hell they want. Second of all get your head out of your ass. Last time I checked you and Jess were in the same situation as EVERYONE has already told you. Third of all…" He grabs Sabo by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the building. "Stop judging Alaric for my mistakes. I've owned up to what I did to Oichi. The least you can do is stop being so damn stupid and open your eyes to your own daughter's feelings." Sabo eyes widen at his words.

Kid let him go. "Now if you will excuse me. I have other shit to do today…" He turned to head back inside of the building. Sabo watching Kid walk inside, he sighed and put his head on the stone wall. "he's right Sabo" sabo's eyes widen and turned his head to see Rick standing there. Sabo frowned at him "what if it was Ebony?" Rick sighed "I wouldn't give a crap, she's turning 17 she isn't a child anymore Sabo. Darcaniea would agree also, leave the poor boy alone already be happy for your daughter that she has found love and someone who loves her back" Sabo looked down "I've been a dick haven't I?" Rick laughed and crossed his arms "yup well I just came here to tell you that see ya" he turned walked away.

Kid walking back into the apartment, he headed back to the living room seeing Ebony and Rose giggle at Elvira and Alaric, they were holding each other lovingly on the couch. Ebony smirked "I think we should go, see you two at school on Monday!" Rose nodded "Yeah I gotta head home anyways, bye you two love struck birds" Elvira flushed but smiled "Bye" Rose and ebony left leaving only kid there. He walked over to them "I gotta head out, is everything good here?" Elvira and Alaric smiled "Yeah" they said to him. Kid nodded "just remember, protection" he turned and left leaving Elvira's and Alaric's faces turn red.

A few minutes later Kid drove up to a bar and grill called Hammers Delight. A new place opened by Sanji. He looked down at his phone. He had gotten a text from Law asking him to meet him there to talk. Kid sighed as he parked and got out. "I'm so sick of everyone wanting to 'talk' I should have stayed overseas if I knew this was going to happen…"

He walked inside to see Law at the bar smoking. He was wearing regular clothes today. A black thin fitted long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with black spots and a pair of black shoes. Kid walked over to him. "You look like your old self…trying to feel like a teen or something." Law chuckled. "Shut up and have a drink with me." Law says holding up two beers.

An hour went by before they started on their third beer before Kid sighs out. "Can you tell me why you called me up here? Or are we just going to drink all day?" Law took out a pack of cigarettes and pulled out one. He then handed one to Kid, who took one. They both took a light out and lit it.

"Oichi…" Law says blowing out smoke." "What about her?" Kid asks. "How long are you going to love her?" Kid sighs. "Look. I may still love her but, I won't and haven't gotten in the way of your marriage." "A clone…" Kid looks at Law. "What?" "If you can't get over her then what about a clone?" Kid turns around. "What are you getting at Law…" "Dante has a clone of Oichi. Of course, you can change her hair, eyes, and whatever else you want. If you want her to have kids, you can to." Kid frowned. "Why would I want a cheap copy of the woman I love…loved?" Law frowned. "You gave up the woman you loved when you cheated on her and refused to except her feelings."

Kid turned back around to grab his beer. "Yeah, I know that. I blew it okay and you just happened to pick her up right on time." Law smirked. "You made it easy to slip in. Tell me something Kid. Why did you do what you did? Why make her happy and then throw it away? Hell, you fought with Ace over her and won and that still wasn't enough? Now, that we are adults and you look like you matured enough. I want the 100% truth from you." Kid shook his head. "Look at how I was back then. Me? Being in love? Ha. That was a massive joke. When…she first told me she loved me it was when a condom broke. I thought she was only saying that because she thought she was going to have my kid so easily…I took it as a joke but then it became a regular thing and I got…I got scared."

"Were you already with someone before you started dating Oichi?" Law asked. Kid didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes, and before you could stop it you ended up falling for Oichi so instead of being a man you hurt her instead of truly explaining that you weren't ready for that type of relationship. Instead you blamed it on her spending so much time with Jess and you told yourself that over and over and over until you actually started to believe it." Law says. Kid looks down a bit sadly. "Yeah…your right."

Law shook his head. "You're an idiot but, I'm glad you know what you did and at least tried to fix it. Letting her adopt Scar made her happier then you will ever know." Kid glances at him. Law blows out smoke. "When we first started dating she cried every night, thinking about you. Deep down she still loved you and I thought there was no way I was going to be able to keep her by my side. I dreed for the day when she went back to you…" Law sighed. "When she finally started opening up to me she said that she wanted to be your first at everything just like you were her first. She wanted you to be the first one you fell in love with, the first one to get married to, have a child with…when she learned that she could never do that it devastated her."

Kid looks down at his beer bottle. "When you let her have Scar it gave her that connection again. It was like the piece that you had carved out of her heart was finally fulfilled and I thank you for that. It's why I'm here with this offer now." "The offer about the clone?" Law nodded. "It worked for Jess. Darcaniea is a clone of her and she got with Rick and now look at them. She has her own family. Don't you want that? To finally move on with the woman you love? It's the least I could do for finally doing something right in your life." Kid huffed. "What does Oichi think about it?" "She's fine with it. She wants you to be happy to you know. She thinks you have suffered enough through out the years and she doesn't want you to be alone anymore. Everyone is happy and has moved on…but you. If this helps you move forward then she wants to do it. So…what do you say?

Kid sinks into his thoughts. It wouldn't be the same but, to have Oichi back in his arms he would do nearly anything for. No matter how he tried to burry his feelings it wouldn't work. For years now, he blamed himself, and rightfully so, for what happened between them. Maybe…Maybe this would be his closure. Kid looks at Law. "Alright…" Law nods. "I'll let you know when everything is done." Kid nodded. "Thank you for this…" Law sips on his beer. "If it will get you away from my wife I'm happy to do anything."

Monday came along, the went by smoothly somewhat. The word was already going around that Elvira and Alaric were a couple. Elvira got a lot of nasty looks from girls who liked Alaric. By the time of lunch, Alaric had to stay for a lunch detention in one of the detention rooms due to a fight he was in. Elvira was walking alone in the lunch room. It was already packed, full of students for the 1st lunch break. Walking more in the lunch room, she was about to turn as she got drenched making her eyes widen and stopping in her tracks. she lifted her arms slightly to see dirty water on her. The girls laughed "Dirty water for the dirty slut! HaHAHAHA!" the girls laughed and laughed. Elvira frowned looking down frozen.

Ebony, Roxas, Robin and Naoki were already rushing over with napkins "Elvira! You alright?" Elvira frowned and didn't answer. Ebony frowned biting her lip turning to the girls "What the fuck is your problem!?" the girls laughed "its what she gets for being a whore like her mother" "Yeah! All she is doing is playing with Alaric's feelings then leave him when she got what has and move on, like her mother" Robin frowned "you don't even know her mother!? How would you know?!" one of the girls laughed "please my mother went to school with Elvira's mom! Mom said she was a major whore always cheating on that sabo guy and Elvira isn't even Sabo's daughter what mother said" Ebony made fists "Don't you talk about my aunt like that! From what I heard your mother's were the real bitches and whores here!" the girls eyes widen at her then glared "What the hell did you say freak?! You're a freak like your whole family" Naoki dapping Elvira down "you girls are the freaks!" she shouted at them. The girls glared at her "Oh shut up! You were born from two men! You're the freak like that rose girl!"

"I think that's quite enough…" Everyone stopped and turned to see Kaeden, Lana, and Zane. The girls frowned at them. "We were only giving what…" "I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouths. What you did here was disgusting and is not tolerated in this school. Unless your blind, death, and dumb all at the same time, bulling is not welcomed in this school." Kaeden walked up to the girls. "She deserved it! She's going around whoring herself around school! Just like her…" Kaeden quickly walked up and covered the girls mouth, glaring at her. The girl shivered. "It takes one to know one does it not?" The girl's eyes widen. "I remember your face quite well. Did you not throw yourself all over me like a dog in heat last week? In fact, I have a nice video that I'm sure everyone would want to see."

Kaeden removed his hand. "To the office. Don't make me have to ask you again." He says smiling darkly. The girls frowned and turned to glare at Elvira but was cut short of Lana. They frowned glanced at each other, Klaus nodded and ran off to get Alaric. The twins looked at Roxas who was ready bitch the girls out "uncle help us move her out of here…" Roxas frowned but nodded. "Ebony, Robin, Naoki lets take Elvira to the girls showers" Ebony and the girls glared at the bully girls with a slow nod turned away from the girls "not worth killing anyways" Ebony muttered. They walked Elvira out, the girls ignoring Keaden and Lana for a moment "Yeah walk the whore away!" "No matter how many times you clean her she's still dirty like a slut!" they ignored them and left the room. Rose sitting there at Niko's, Niko wasn't there but his friends were, at the table Rose glared deadly at them, she had a can of soda in her hand crushing it quickly. The look on her face she wanted to kill them. Elvira's brothers were already rushing over Elvira was still not saying a word. Rose getting up she grip the side of the table, the anger was filling in her. Keaden sighed and knew what about to happen. Keaden sighed 'shit…' Rose growled out loudly making the girls look over to the table as Rose flipped the table with such force and power it flew into the wall carefully not hiding any students, the table shattered from hitting the wall. Students were gasping and backing away, most of them took out their phones or already had out their phones recording as Rose threw the table. The girls' eyes widen and backed up as Rose walked over "you….. bitches…." the girls frowned at her "stay away from us Freak!" Rose's eyes, her purple eye turned red has she raised her fist and was ready punch the girl in the face "Rose" Rose stopping putting her head down with her arm still up in a fist. Dawn was walking in "Leave the lunch room and head to my office know" Rose frowned but put her fist down and walked out of the room as her eyes turned back normally. The girls took a breath, Dawn turned her to the girls, dawn did have her twins in a twin designed holster on her chest. She glared at the girls "you girls are no better then your mothers when they went here" the students gasped, the girls frowned at her and was ready to say something smart back at her when Dawn raised her hand at them making stop "bulling is not allowed here at school, there is a new policy at this school, unless you have forgotten. I have given you girls 4 warnings know and I'm sick of it. I'm afraid I have no chose to expel you for a month and put you in Garp's detention camp for the spring and summer break and with this new law for the school we don't need your parent's permission as before you came to this school you parents signed the paper forum for us doing this, go to your lockers and go home. Get out of my school" she turned "Kaeden and Lana as school's president and vice, show them to their lockers and the main doors please" Dawn walked away.

Zane walked over to Niko's table and flipped it back over. "Sorry. I know she's a pain to deal with. I'll make sure sis re makes your lunches tomorrow" Zane says apologizing to Curtis, Zoey, and Conner. Zane walked off and headed to Kaeden and Lana in case he needed to personally throw the girls out, which he had no issue of doing.

At the same time over at Grand Line Academy. Naomi was at the garden club behind the school. It was a new addition this year and she was in charge of it.

She was out watering the plants. She grew, flowers for the art club and fruits and veggies for the cook club, she also grew exotic plants that Lily brought and even experimental plants that Dante made to see how they would do here. She also got different plants from the different countries and nations all around. All rare and nationwide.

Naomi hummed as she took care of the plants until she noticed a few girls walking towards her. They didn't look to happy. Naomi put her water can down and smiled. "H-Hi is there something I can help you wi…" One of the girls walked up to her and smacked her in the face. Naomi's eyes widen. She looked at the girl in shock as she puts her hand to her redden cheek. "W-What…" "You stuck up bitch! It wasn't enough that you took his attention from us but now your trying to steal him away!" Naomi frowned. "I…I don't know what your talking about." The girl smacked Naomi again and then pushed her to the ground. Naomi tears up a bit. "Don't be stupid! We know that Laxus prefers you! We don't know why he would want some stuck up rich, flat chested, brat princess who's grandma runs the school!" "W-Well…Laxus is a prince himself." Naomi mumbles out.

The girl glared at he and grabbed Naomi's short hair. "Shut up! If Laxus thinks your so cute let's see how he likes it when your face is all black and blue!" Naomi closed her eyes waiting for a hit. "Wait!" One of the girls called out. The girl holding Naomi's hair looked back at her. "Why are you stopping me!? I thought we were all in agreement here!" Naomi opened one of her eyes. "We are but I say lets hit her where it hurts. She loves this garden doesn't she." The girl walks over to a freshly new plant and pulled it out by the roots. Naomi gasp. "NO! STOP IT!" Naomi cried out. She tried getting away from the girl. The girl holding her frowned and pulled her hair more, ripping some out. Naomi ignored the pain and ran for the girl ripping up the garden.

She ended up pushing the girl down. "Stop messing with the garden! It's school property and you can get in trouble for that! Please don't pull anymore flowers out!" "So the princess do have a back bone…" The girl says getting up. Naomi was then pushed into the garden on the flowers, destroying the new ones she was watering. "Let's teach her a good lesson. I wonder how Laxus would react seeing your face all nasty and swollen. Naomi whimpered as the girls crowed around her.

Just then one of the girls were pulled back and punched in the face. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Naomi turned to see Scarlet. "Scar…" Scarlet pulled the same girl by her hair and glared at the other two. She was angry. Naomi had never seen Scarlet so pissed before.

The other two girls frowned at Scarlet. "Look at big sister…Always coming to Naomi's defense." The girl looked at Naomi. "You always going to let her fight your battles for you! Your pathetic!" Naomi looks down until Scarlet also punched that girl in face. "You damn right she is!" Scarlet yelled. Naomi looked up at her. "Naomi doesn't like to fight, and she's never once laid a hand on anyone! I'll gladly fuck anyone up for her just so she doesn't have to get her hands dirty and waste her energy on stupid girls like you three!"

"Well said…" The girls looked back to see Stacy and Laxus frowning. The girl's eyes widen but before they could say anything to the frowning Laxus, Stacy grabbed one of the girls and pinned her arm behind her back. "You three are the dumbest girls I've even known." Scarlet cracked her knuckles. "I'll make you all pay for laying a hand on Naomi…" The girls let out a scream as Scarlet and Stacy chased after them.

Naomi sniffs as she tries to get up. Laxus rushes to her. "Nao! Are you okay!" Naomi nodded. "Don't lie. Those girls hit you." He looked at her head. He could see a bit of blood. "Did they pull your hair out to…" Naomi frowned and looked back at the garden. "The garden…it's all a mess now…" Laxus gives her a confused looked and then chuckled. "Your sitting in a dirty uniform, got hit by some jealous girls, and your hair got pulled out and all you care about is the garden? You're a weird girl." Naomi tears up. "…Is it bad being weird…" Laxus shook his head. "No, I think your perfect." Naomi blushed a bit as Laxus rubbed her tears away. He helped her up. "Let's get you to the nurses." "…but the garden…" Laxus smiled. "I'll help fix it. If we do it together it will go faster." Naomi smiled. "T-Thank you." "Your smile. I really love looking at it." "L-Love…" Laxus nodded. "Your smile is so innocent and so pure." He reached up and rubbed her swollen cheek. "I couldn't help but to fall in love with this very smile and your innocence and pureness."

Naomi felt her face heating up. "The girls on the island said that finding true love was impossible for me but, my mother fell in love with my father the same way. With his innocence and pureness. I'm glad I can do the same with you." "W-What are you…" Laxus chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Let's fix the garden up so we can get you to the nurses."

The girls locker room, Ebony was putting Elvira's uniform in the girls washer and dryer. Robin and Naoki sat on the bench waiting, they can hear the shower running. Elvira was in there taking a shower. Robin frowned "I can't believe those girls…. Throwing dirty water on her…" Naoki nodded with a frown "mom and dad said auntie got teased and harassed a lot…." Robin nodded "auntie and uncle said it too… I mean I got teased a lot because of eyes and hair…" then she blushed remembered one moment a teenage Ty saved her from a group of bully boys pulling on her hair and bulling her and remembering the first time he kissed her forehead making her fall for him.

The girls locker room door burst open making the girls jump seeing Alaric rush in "where is she?" robin stood up glaring "you idiot this is the girls locker room!" Alaric frowned "I'm sorry.. I was just worried about her… where is she…?" Robin sighed "in the shower, know get out!" Alaric frowned with a nod and left the room. In the hallway Alaric sighed, the twins, Klaus and Roxas stared at him making frown at them "What…?" the twins grinned in their creepy twin way making him shiver slightly "you nasty perv" they both said making gulp. Klaus sighed "if dad was here he would kicked your ass already" Roxas sighed then smirked "did you see anything?" Alaric's eyes widen and gasped "Roxas!"

"Boys" they turned there head to Naruto who stood there with his black gum shorts and orange gum tank top with his whistle on around his neck, holding his clip board "what you boys going lurking around the girls locker room?" Alaric was about to say something with the twins grinned "Alaric walked into the girls locker room" Roxas sighed 'here we go' Alaric's eyes widen "Wait no!" Naruto crossed his arms "really know? Detention Alaric" Alaric bite his lip, the door opened as Naoki walked out "Oh Alaric Elvira is getting changed in a spare uniform, Oh hi mom!" Naruto flushed "Hey hun what is going on here?" Naoki frowned "Elvira got dirty water spilled on her… so we took here, Alaric and the boys are here to make sure she is okay" Naruto looked at the twins "really boys? Lying to me" the twins grinned and ran off. Klaus sighed "I'm gonna go know" he walked off. Naruto turned "don't you walk into the locker room, see you in gym" he walked away. Naoki chuckled "the twins told on you didn't they" Alaric leaned against the wall "Those devil clones of uncle are pain in my neck" Naoki chuckled.

In dawn's office, Rose sat down on the chair looked down frowning. Dawn sat on her chair looking at her "rose your anger…" Rose frowned more "I know… it's unlike me… I don't know why I got so mad…" Dawn frowned "Most likely from what those girls said and did…. You have both your fathers anger in you I know that for sure…" she took out a piece of slip and wrote on it "report to room 546 for the remaining 29 minutes left of lunch hour" Rose looked at her "But that's the anger management classroom…" Dawn nodded "get going know, I will be calling Dante about this" Rose frowned and got up taking the slip "I understand" she left the room, Dawn sighed and picked up the phone to call Dante.

Rose sighed walking in the hallway heading to the classroom, she frowned finding it and knocked opening it "hello?"

There was a teacher doing some paper work. Rose frowned and handed him the slip, the teacher took it and read it 'Ms. Yamamoto will be attending Anger management classes until she is ready' The teacher sighed. "Take a seat. We are in a calming setting today. Do something that you find calming. Doesn't matter what it is as long as it's not loud, violent, and disturb the class room." Rose nodded and took a seat next to Niko. Niko was nodding his head with his head phones on. He was listening to Linkin Park and drawing in his sketch book.

At Zach's, Zach walked down the stairs with a loud of dirty laundry. He heard Dante sigh, he stopped and looked at him "Dante my love what's wrong?" "Dawn called me, Rose is gonna be taking anger management classes" Zach's eyes widen "what do you mean…? Why?" Dante sighs again, he really wanted a cigarette. "apparently, Elvira was being teased which caused Rose to snap… I need a smoke…" he got up and walked to the sliding door. he opened it walked outside, Zach frowned and then sighed head downstairs to the laundry room.

Oichi was making her way down the halls of Grand Line Academy. She was wearing a black and white flower maternity dress. Lily had called her to come to the school. Oichi wasn't all to please. She had a stack of work to do. Paperwork to sigh. Clothes to finish and make. Orders to rush and a fashion show to get ready for all while making sure she doesn't stress her and Harmony out.

Oichi reached Lily's office and opened the door. The secretary smiled. "Ms. Yamamoto. She's waiting for you." Oichi nodded. "Thank you." Oichi walked in and knocked. "It's open." She heard Lily say. Oichi opened the door and frowned to see Scarlet, Naomi, Laxus, and Stacy sitting on the couch. Before Oichi could even start she noticed Naomi's face. She had a white bandaged on both of her cheeks and her uniform was dirtied up. "What happened!?" She rushed to Naomi and examined her face. She looked at Scarlet. "What happened…" Scarlet crossed her arms. "Those stupid girls jumped her in the garden! So I took care of it with my fist." Oichi sighs. "When are you going to learn that using your fist isn't the answer Scarlet!" She rubbed Naomi's face as Scarlet put her head down. "However…you did it to protect your sister so I can't scold you for that."

Lily got up and walked over to them. "We caught everything on camera and have proof that the girls did in fact start with Naomi. That's not why I called you though." Oichi nodded. "How bad?" "Enough to be sent to the hospital. I'm afraid that I have to suspended both Scarlet and Stacy." "What!?" They both said. "I very well understand you were trying to protect your sister however, the injuries you caused those girls are LIFE THREATING!" Lily said getting upset. "You could have killed those girls! You do know that right!?" Scarlet and Stacy frowned. "Your anger is getting out of control and it will end here and now. I'm placing you in anger management courses."

Scarlet stood up. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She yelled. "So those stupid ass girls get to hit Naomi and NOT get punished but I have to be suspended and go to anger management classes!" Lily glares down a Scarlet. Scarlet felt a dark pressure hit her chest. Her legs shook, and she fell back down on the chair. She broke out into cold sweat along with Stacy, Naomi, and Laxus.

Oichi placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Grandma…" Lily sighs as she breathes out. The children were shaking in front of her. Lily cleared her throat. "I will say this once Scarlet. You will watch your tone when you are speaking to me. I may be the principle of this school, but I am still your grandmother and I will NOT tolerate your disrespect. Do you understand me?" Scarlet gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am…"

"Now…as I said you and Stacy will be suspend for three weeks. When you come back Scarlet, you will be placed into the anger management courses for the remaining of your time here and I will also talk to Dawn about setting them up for you when you change schools. Is that clear?" Scarlet nodded her head.

"As for the girls you sent to the hospital they two will be suspended as well. Two months for bulling, harassment, fighting, and destroying school property. When they come back, if the comeback, they will be on assisting the janitors with their daily duties such as cleaning the bathroom, cleaning the school yard, making sure the classrooms are clean, and much more for three more months. All and out I don't want to send them to Garp but it will only be used as a last resort." Lily looked at Oichi. "Their parents have sighed a waver and allowed me to do with them as I see fit. I'm sure I have your permission to do the same?" Oichi nodded.

Lily nodded back. "Then that is all. Other then Laxus, everyone here can leave. I will see you two back in three weeks. Naomi dear I want you to get check out okay. You can take two days off if you like." Naomi nodded. "Thank you but, I'll be okay. Someone has to take care of the garden." Laxus smiled. "I'll take care of it. I want you to get better and get checked out." Naomi smiled and blushed. "T-Thank you then." Oichi smiled at them and giggled. 'To cute.'

An hour before school is over, in dawns office was the 4 girls mothers Gina, Heather, Kissa and Bellea, Jess and Sabo. The mothers sat down at the couch as Jess and Sabo sat on the other side. Dawn was sitting on the chair in front of them "what your girls did was disgusting" the mothers frowned at her. Bellea sighed "Oh please it was a harmless prank" she said crossing her legs. Jess bite her lip "a harmless prank?... really dumping dirty water all over my daughter and calling her nasty is a harmless prank?!" Bellea glared at her "shut up you bitch, I can't believe your still running around here with Sabo, we all know all your kids aren't his" Jess groaned pinching the bridge of her nose "you gotta be fucking kidding me…" Dawn stood up "How can you keep this shit up for all these years? Your out of school, you are a parent and have kids how can you teach your daughter the same shit you caused in school?" Gina, Heather and Kissa frowned "we really haven't been saying anything about Jess… to our daughters" Gina said Heather and Kissa nodded. They turned their heads to Bellea "our daughters hang over there a lot… its most likely her that fills their heads…. We've grown up… we all now DNA can't lie.. I mean the boys look so much like him"

Bellea frowned and stood up "I did not fill those girl's heads with anything!" Dawn sighed and sat down "your daughter always says 'my mother says' when it prefers to Elvira and Jess. Know you all signed the paper in Garp's detention camp for spring break and summer break, after a month the girls' cam come back to school, however the Valentine's dance, they cannot attend" the girl's mothers nodded but Bellea shouted "this is bull shit!" Dawn frowned and stood up "Ms. Linea you will shut your mouth" dawn looked at Gina, Heather and Kissa "You may leave" they nodded and looked at Jess and Sabo "we are sorry for the shit we caused you back in high school" Jess blinked in shock… "Thank you….." the girls smiled at her and walked out. Bellea gathered her purse "I'll be taking my leave" before she can go Dawn had her arm in a tight grip making her gasp "What the hell are you doing?!" Dawn glared at her "one call Bellea, one call and I can get your daughter taken away from you. I know all the drugs going on in your home" Jess gasped standing up "Drugs?!" Sabo frowned "are you trying to get caught? You know any type of drugs are outlawed by side weed of course…." Bellea frowned "How did you know about that…?" dawn gripped her arm more "its my job to know of my students, expect yourself to get a visit from one of the Celtica knights" she let go of Bellea. Bellea frowned and put her purse over her shoulder "try it" she left the room. Jess frowned "what kind of drugs?" Dawn frowned sitting down "Meth and Cocaine" Jess bite her lip feeling upset "How can a mother put their child through this…?" Sabo frowned getting up "Calm down love the baby" Jess sighs "I know…" 

Afterschool, Elvira and robin sat in the council room with the other members. They were discussing the Valentines dance. Kaeden and Lana were listening to Elvira's idea, Elvira smiled "So we should have the classic colors for the dance, Red, White, Pink and black" Robin nodded "yeah and the food?" Elvira looked at the paper over the old dances "We can bring back the heart shaped pizza's"

Zane yawned as Zoey wrote down what was being said. Lana nodded. "I don't see an issue with that. Kaeden?" Kaeden didn't respond. He was looking down at a piece of paper. Lana frowned and smacked him in the back of the head. "Kaeden pay attention!" Kaeden rubbed his head. "Sorry…nothing wrong with whatever food you are deciding to go with." Robin sighed "Anyways, about the design of the dance?"

Elvira smiled "How about the theme of Red roses?" Robin smiled "that's a good idea! Oooo we can bring back the rose and stuff animals for the students to buy at the dance" "That's sounds really cute." Lana says as Zoey noted everything down. Zane said mostly nothing going along with the conversation meeting.

After the meeting mostly all the members have gone home already, Robin was just walking out of the school. She had to do last minute club checking with the art club. Digging out her keys, she headed for her car. "Robin!" she stopped and turned to see Roxas jugging over to her. She blinked "Roxas? You're still here?" Roxas reaching her chuckled "Well I had to stay behind for the karate club….. my car.. well I didn't bring it to school today sooooo" Robin chuckled "you want a ride?" Roxas grinned "Oh yes!" Robin laughed "Very well come on" Roxas smiled and followed her "So you got a date for the dance?" Robin frowned softly "no…" Roxas noticed her frown 'is she still waiting for Ty…?' reaching her car, she unlocked it and got inside as Roxas got in the passenger's side. Robin started to car and soon drive off. The car ride was quite for the most, pulling up to Dawn's house. She parked the car "Well here we are" Roxas looked at her "you still waiting for him?" Robin gribbed her car wheel tight "Why are you asking me this…?" Roxas frowned "Robin… what if someone already likes you?" Robin turned her head to him "what are you trying to say?" Roxas sighs softly reaching out for her, his hand touches her cheek making her eyes widen has he leaned in his lips connected to hers. She gasped almost as he pulled back. "I'm saying I like you Robin, I have for a while know…." Robin's face turned red "why…?" Roxas smiled softly at her "you are a beautiful woman Robin… If Ty can't see that because your not the right age for him well screw him" Robin softly frowned and looked down "Will you go to the dance with me?" Robin's head snapped up looking at him in shock "you wanna go to the dance with me?" Roxas smiled "of course" he rubbed her cheek with his thump "and maybe even be your boyfriend" Robin flushed she was shocked "I… I …." She bite her lip and relaxed herself "alright… I'll go with you to dance…. But the boyfriend thing… can we wait until after for my answer…" Roxas smiled and kissed her again which she did kiss him back softly "of course Robin, see you tomorrow" he got out of the car and headed for the house. Robin sighed and flushed more, she smiled softly and drove off.

In the first weekend of March was Grand Line's sports festival. It was a festival that last through the weekends of the entire month. Schools from around the Grand Line county would come and participate in the different games and activities. It was newly added five years ago after a meeting with the different kings and queens of the nations. While they did enjoy the fact that their children could explore the options of a new 'simple' life in Grand Line they still had their own schools within their own kingdom. In the mist Lily, had attend one of the meetings with Dante out of boredom and had requested the festival. It would give the children who haven't had the opportunity to venture out to gain some insight of how Grand Line schools worked. They could also come sit in classes through out the month until the festival was over. At the end of the month they would have a grand stand student feast. So far it has been successful. Last year they introduced trophies, ribbons, and even bragging rights for the schools.

At 9am that morning, out in the soccer field. Law was sitting down with Oichi outside of the soccer field waiting for the triplets to play.

Oichi was rubbing her eight-month stomach. "Law she's moving." She says giggling. Law smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. He could feel Harmony's gentle kicks. "Are you okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah but I can feel the bruises forming. I hate that my stomach is so sensitive when it gets to this point. Am I going to have a regular birth this time?" Law kissed her cheek. "Yeah. Everything will go fine." Oichi nodded. She then looked out into the field and smiled. "Look! There they are!" She pointed to the triplets.

A team came running out. They were wearing light blue shirts with their team name 'Pirates' on with a skull with crossbones on the front. Their first name was on the back with their number on the back. Oichi smiled as she saw her sons. Damien was number 5, Ayden was number 7, and Kaleb was number 9.

"Boys! Do your best!" Oichi yelled waving her hands. The triplets turned to the voice of their mother and smiled. "HI MOM!" They yelled together. Oichi laughed. "So cute!" Law chuckled as the other team came out. They were from Vivi's home kingdom. The team name was Sandstorm with light brown color and white stripes. "Looks like Alabasta got some good places this year." Law nodded as each team went to their coach.

Lily was sitting farther down in a private booth with the Alabasta principle, Igaram. "Haha Ms. Lily. I do hope you are ready for this win this year." Lily smiled. "Yes, we are actually. Good luck to you and your team. I look forward to watching them improve." Igaram chuckled and cleared his throat. "So where is your husband?" Lily shrugs. "If he isn't here then he might be with the basket ball team. I know Ace's daughters are playing this year and Laxus as well. He must be so excited haha." Igaram laughed. "Then you must be here supporting your great grand children as well?" "Something like that. I got to see almost all of my grandchild play a sport here. Kaeden with Basketball. Niko with Tennis. Now the triplets and soccer and every other sport they can enter, Naomi and her gymnastics, and Scarlet with her softball. I am quite excited for all of them." Igaram nodded. "As you should be. I'm sure their parents are proud as well."

Back down in the stands the parents were cheering the teams on. Damien had the ball and kicked it to Ayden.

Ayden suddenly got tripped up and had the ball stolen from him. He frowned and ran after a little slower than the others. "Ayden don't give up!" Oichi yelled. Ayden looked out to see his mother and father. "Chase after the ball! Get it back!" Law yelled after her. Ayden smiled and nodded and picked up speed. "He gets discouraged so easily." Oichi says. Law nodded.

The other player got up to the goal where Kaleb was the goalie. "Stand fast!" Oichi yelled out. Kaleb was focus as he watched the player get closer. His eyes followed the ball skillfully. The player kicks but Kaleb was quicker and caught the ball. "Yes!" Both Oichi and Law, and a few other parents yelled out.

Kaleb tossed the ball back into the game towards Damien. Damien kicked it passed other players and got it close to the goal. He then kicked it to Ayden who frowned. "You got this bro!" Damien says smiling. Ayden nodded and aimed at the goal. He kicked it to the right corner. The goalie missed it scoring a point for the team.

"Goal!" Oichi and Law yelled with the other parents. Ayden smiled happily as Damien hugged Ayden. "Way to go bro!" Ayden laughed as they got back into the game.

In the gym Naomi was getting ready for her routine. She was wearing a long sleeve blue and black leotard. She was stretching as she counted her steps. She looked around the gym to see the other teams from the different kingdoms. Her eyes trailed down to some of the girl's boobs. She frowned and looked down at her small chest. Her mother and her aunt said that she was just a late bloomer, but it didn't stop her from wishing she had some kind of shape. She barely needed a bra. She was sure that she could pass as a guy. She sighed.

"Nao?" Naomi jumped a bit and turned around to see Laxus in his basketball uniform. It was light blue with his name on the on front and last name on the back. He was wearing the number 20. "Laxus? What are you doing here? Don't your game start soon?" Laxus shook his school. "One of the schools is running late. So they started the second game so we can wait for them." He smiled as he looked Naomi up and down. "You look really cute Nao." Naomi blushed and covered herself up a bit. "I…I don't…I mean I don't have boobs like the others girls. I bet I barely look like a girl…" Laxus chuckled. "You have low self confidence Nao. Your super cute. You don't need big boobs or anything like that. You look fine the way you are." "Really?" Laxus nodded. "I love the way you look." He says smiling sweetly. Naomi's heart skipped a beat. "L-Love!?" Her face turned bright red. Laxus laughed a bit. "To cute. Do you mind if I come cheer you on? Auntie is with the triplets, right?" Naomi nodded. "Yes, but Kaeden is coming…" "That's good. I'll be right next to him. So, do your best!" Naomi smiled with her redden face. "Okay!"

On the other side of the school in the baseball field Scarlet was getting ready to play softball. She was wearing a light blue uniform shirt with black and white lining, Blue shorts with black lining, and long black knee high soaks with black cleats. She was sighed as she warmed up. Oichi and Law were with the triplets this year. Last year they were with her and Naomi when they were in the swimming club. Kaeden and Niko would most likely go see Naomi do her gym thing so no one would be there to see her. It's not like she made friends over the year but it did make her sad when no one is there to cheer her on like everyone else. Scarlet sighed sadly. "I guess I'll just cheer myself on…"

"Hey Scar!" Scarlet looked around, hearing her name. "This way you dumb mutt!" Scarlet growled and turned to the edge of the fence were Niko was standing. He was smirking as he waved. Scarlet stomped over to him. "Who are you calling a mutt you shitty cat!" Niko frowned. "I came all this way to cheer you on and you treat me like that! Your such a bitch." Scarlet punched his shoulder, lightly. "Shut up. You started it first." "I only did that because you were looking so sad and stupid over there. You really think someone wouldn't come and cheer you on? Mom doesn't play favorites you know. She would have made sure someone was here to cheer you on." Scarlet rolled her eyes "Whatever. I would have been fine on my own…"

"Is that right?" Scarlet looked to see Kid and Killer walking up with a drink in their hands. "Then maybe we should leave and go cheer Naomi on instead." Kid says. Scarlet smiled. "Dad! Uncle Killer! You came!" Killer waved. "Of course, I heard about your killer plays in softball. I wouldn't miss it in the world now." Scarlet smiled widen. Niko shook his head. "Looks like your happy. Just don't fuck up like you always do." Scarlet frowned and smacked Niko's forehead. "Ow! Why you…" Kid grabbed Niko before he tried to jump over the fence. "Calm it down. Go on Scar. Kick some ass out there." Scarlet nodded as she ran to her team. They were going up against Hancock's kingdom. All of their girls were very fit and they were very hard to beat but Scarlet was gonna make sure she brought her team victory this year.

Killer chuckled. "She reminds me of you to much. More then Alaric really." Kid shrugs. "That's because Alaric got his mothers genes. I'm not sure what the hell Scarlet could get from hers." Killer chuckled. "So, you admit that Scarlet is 110% all you?" Kid smirked. "I can't really deny that."

Niko leans over the fence. "Woo! Go Scar! It's okay if you slip and fall! I'll make sure to laugh as loud as I can so that you can hear me!" Niko yelled laughing. Scarlet flicked him off as her team went to the dugout.

"You got quite a mouth there Niko." Killer says. Niko shrugs. "Uncle says as long as I do it around him it's okay. Mom doesn't like all the cussing even though I hear her, and dad say it a lot when they argue." Kid rubbed his head. "Just make sure your mother doesn't hear you. I'd like to live another day." Niko nodded.

"I'm I late?" they turned to see Alaric walk over with Ada. She pouting with her hair tied up "I want my hair down….."

Niko raised his eyebrow and frowned slightly at Alaric. Scarlet had told them how he calls her a 'it' and while it doesn't bother her at all, Niko didn't like it. Alaric sighed "Mom says have it up, you will have it up! You tripped on your hair 4 times today!" Ada pouted and looked at Killer "Daddy… can I have my hair down?" she had that cute puppy look. "If your mother says it has to be up it has to be up." Killer says.

Ada pouted then smiled digging in her back pack taking out two blue pom poms, she giggled and skipped to the fence and shouted shaking her pom poms "GO SCAR!" Alaric sighed

Scarlet was up to bat first. She was practicing her swinging when she heard Ada. She looked over and smiled slightly. She then noticed Niko was frowning. She turned to see Alaric sitting down on the stands. She rolled her eyes slightly at Niko. She had told them plenty of times that she didn't care of Alaric want her as a sister. She felt the same way when it came to him. As far as she was considered she only had Kaeden, Niko, and the triplets as brothers and Naomi as her little sister. She was quite happy at that.

She walked up to the plate and tapped her bat on the home plate. She picked her bat up and got ready. She smirked at the girl who was pitching. The girl smirked back. "Easy out!" She yelled. Scarlet frowned.

"Don't let it get to you Scar! Show them how it's done!" Niko yelled. Scarlet took a deep breathe calming her anger down. The girl chuckled and threw a fast ball. Scarlet didn't swing. "Strike one!" The umpire yelled out. Niko frowned. "Come on Scar! Just hit it!" Kid chuckled. He knew exactly what she was doing. Ada smiled "Hit hit hit!" Alaric watched Scar.

The girl threw the same fast pace ball, but Scarlet let it go by. "Strike two!" Scarlets team was frowning at her. "Come on! You bragged how great you were, and you can't even hit the ball!" "You suck Scarlet! Why are you even here!" The girls yelled as their coach tried to silence them. Niko frowned as he growls at her team. "What's the deal with them picking on my sisters. I'll crush all of them." Kid placed a hand on his head. "It's fine. Just watch." Ada shook her shakes her pom poms "go Scar!"

The girl threw a fast pace ball smirking. Scarlet's eyes narrowed. She tightens her grip on the bat and swung with all her might. She connected to the ball sending it far out in the outfield. The pitches eyes widen as Scarlet ran her bases. The outfielders were still struggling to get the ball she hit. "Yeah! Go Scar!" Niko yelled. "That's my girl!" Kid yelled laughing. Niko laughed at the girl's shock expression. "Hells yea! That my sis!" Ada giggled "OOOOO!" she shook her pomp oms more. Alaric smiled softly and clapped his hands.

Scarlet landed on home plate as soon as they got the ball back to the pitcher. Scarlet smirked at the frowning girl. "Now remind me who was an easy out?" She flipped her hair at the girl and walked over to her team who was still in shock. Kid chuckled. "It's nice to see her learning something from me." Killer shook his head. "Taught her show case her actions instead of her mouth and fist huh?" Kid nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to know that she can handle herself but, when people see that she can back her words up with her brashness they wont have much of a choice then to get out her way." Killer faked a sniffed and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Oh Kid…I'm so proud to watch you parent. Your making this old and tried papa so proud of you." Kid frowned. "Knock it off before I lay you out." Killer chuckled as the next team member stepped up to bat. Kid looked over at Alaric, he can see that glow on him. he raised his eyebrow "did you use protection?" Alaric's eyes widen and turned his head to his father "How did…" Kid smirked slightly "your glowing like a girl" Alaric frowned at him but turned red "No" Kid rolled his eyes. "Of course, you didn't…" Killer sighed. "Kid…" "What? I don't care. As long as he knows what happens and he's ready to take whatever responsibilities comes next he can do whatever he wants." Alaric sighs "Auntie already put her on the implant before we had sex…""Uh huh…as I said before, as long as your ready for what might happen next, you do whatever it is you do." Kid says.

Kid looked down at Niko. "So, when you plan on getting a girlfriend." Niko pouted a bit. "Not interested. All those girls at schools are nothing but sucks anyways. While I do like that they bring me food Conner and Kai says its just because they wanna get in my pants." Kid chuckled. "Can't blame them. You're quite the looker but, I'm sure Kaeden will stop any girl from getting close to you anyways." Niko blushed a bit and turned his attention to the game. Kid chuckled and went back to watching the game.

Over at the soccer field Law had left to get Oichi some food. Oichi smiled as she watched her boys play. "Man…I will never know where you guys get your energy from." She rubbed her chin. "You three have energy like Flo…She loved going outside and doing whatever. Haha!"

"Did someone say my name?" Oichi turned to see Florina walking over. "Flo! You made it!" Flo smiled. "Of course, I did! I wouldn't dare miss my nephews and niece play these sport games." She walked over to Oichi and sat beside her. They hugged each other. "So how is life!" Oichi asked. Florina smiled. "Wonderful! My bakery is sky rocketing thanks to you and papa! We are planning on expanding soon." Oichi smiled. "Amazing and how about you and Sora?" Florina blushed and smiled. "I-Its going great." Oichi giggled. "Your not giving me any info sis. Tell me how it feels to be engaged to the guy!" Florina smiled. "It's like a dream sis. Every day is so amazing and I can't help but to smile every I wake up beside him. He's so supportive and loving and…" "Amazinggggg in bed?" Oichi asked. Florina's face turned bright red. "O-Oichi!?" Oichi laughed. "Come on Flo. We are both Adults here. You can tell me every steamy detail and in return I'll give you some." "N-No thanks." Florina says turning her head. Oichi nudged her. "Just kidding sis." Florina smiled and looked back at her. She then looked down and rubbed Oichi's stomach. "She's almost here huh." Oichi nodded. "Yup our little girl will soon be here to rain more chaos in the house. We are already looking at a new house. Sadly, I didn't really count no having so many kids but, Law is happy so I'm not all that weirded out haha."

Florina smiled and then looked down. "Kids huh…" Oichi studied her for a bit and then smiled. "So…any news to tell me?" Florina looked at her. "N-News?" "Flooo your glowing and I know that certain glow." She rubbed her own stomach. Florina sighed and rubbed her stomach. "We found out a little over a month ago." Oichi squealed and hugged her. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Florina laughed. "Thank you. You're the first to know from me. I don't know if Sora told anyone yet but really I wanted you to be the first to know." Oichi let her go. "Aw, I'm gonna make so much stuff for you! Teddy bears, clothes. Blankets, toys, and anything else I can think off!" Florina smiled. "Thanks sis but…um…do you think Izzy would be happy for me to?"

Oichi rolled her eyes. "Who knows. That girl is with her other family and we haven't heard a word from her since my wedding. I doubt she even knows about Naomi, Scar, and the triplets. Nor does she even know about papa's and Zach's marriage. Hell, she barely knows Rosey or Mikey's twins! She just up and left like we were shit." Florina smiled sadly. "I know…but she's still our sister." Oichi sighs. "Yeah…no matter how much crap she put us through she is our sister…I'm sure papa knows where she is, so I'll ask him later." Florina smiled. "Thanks sis."

Oichi smiled and turned back to the game just in time to see Damien score. "GOALL! THAT'S MY BABY!" Oichi yelled waving. Damien blushed hearing that and rubbed his head as he ran.

In the gym, Naomi was going on the bar. So far her performance was settling in nicely with a few mistakes but nothing she couldn't cover up. Kaeden and Laxus were in the crowd watching her. Naomi glance over to them. Kaeden waved while Laxus smiled at her sweetly. Naomi felt her heart flutter. She gulped and took a breath. For some reason she didn't want to mess this up. She wanted this to look perfect for Kaeden. More so for Laxus. He was here cheering her own and she wanted to show him her best.

Naomi looked at the bar. She blocked out everything and everyone as she focus on what she had to do. She ran up and jumped on the bar, swing on it. Her body spun around the bar twice before coming straight up in the air. She did an air spilt before swing again. She swings once and lets the bar go while she's in the air for a brief time before grabbing the bar again. She could hear a few gasp and cheers from the crowd, but she ignored it.

She swings and then twirled on the bar. She let it go and spins down gratefully on the shorter bar in front of the taller bar. She twirls a few more times earning cheers and claps from the crowd. Kaeden smiled. He was videotaping so that Oichi could watch it later. Naomi twirled a few more times before she let go of the bar for the last time and flipped twice in mid air before she landed perfectly on her feet.

She got a large round of cheers and applause. Naomi smiled as she took a bow. She looked back to see Laxus eyes widen in amazement and excitement. There was a big smile on his face as he clapped. Kaeden was clapping with one hand as he ended the video.

Once Naomi was off the floor she went over to Laxus and Kaeden. "Did I do good?" Kaeden nodded. "Yeah. You were great!" Laxus smiled as well. "You were really amazing Nao! I mean wow! When you flipped off the top bar and went to the smaller one I was scared that you were gonna fall! I wasn't sure if I should have been worried or excited and…and…just wow!" Naomi blushed and giggled. "Thank you." Kaeden laughed. "When your excited you act like Uncle Luffy." Laxus clear his throat blushing a bit. "S-Sorry about that. I couldn't help but to get a little fired up. So Nao…do you wanna come watch me play? I think I'm pretty good myself." Naomi nodded. "Okay!" Laxus grabbed her hand and led her to the basketball court. Kaeden chuckled. "Seeing my little sister getting woed so easily makes me worried but she looks happy. Now if only I can get Niko that easily." He sighed and walked after them.

At River's, River was holding Jareth while he was shaking his little goblin like plushie. She was looking out the window with a smile on her face. Robin was over for the lunch and she had brought Roxas. They were both in the hammock cuddling, they had start dating after the V-day dance. The twins were also outside in the pool area swimming and jumping off the sides by doing flips. Terry walked beside her whipping some cream for the cream puffs "River you alright?" river smiled more "yeah, can you believe it? Robin and Roxas…"

"It's good for her to explore her feeling a bit more." Terry says smiling. River chuckled "No doubt she is still waiting for Ty" Jareth screamed slightly shaking his plushie only to drop it only for a hand to catch it, River and terry smiled to see Ty standing holding the Goldin plushie. Jareth smiled and extended his arms "AHHHH!" he was reaching out for the plushie. River smiled "Ty you made it! I thought you would never show…." She then pouted "we never get to see you that much anymore…" "Sorry. I have a lot of things to do these days." Terry ruffles his head. "Yeah, yeah. School, work, and more school right." Ty smiles slightly. "Yeah…mostly." River raised her eyebrow at him "mostly huh?" then Terry wrinkled up his nose "love Jareth needs a change" River blinked then smiled "I love how you always know, excuse me I need to change the little sinker" she walked away.

Outside, Robin sat up and sniffed slightly "Ty is here" Roxas frowned mentally "you wanna go inside to say hello?" Robin did a small smile "you okay with that…? You promise you wont fight with him….?" Roxas chuckled "why would I fight with him?" he got up helping Robin up. Robin pouted "I know you…" Roxas chuckled and kissed her forehead "lets go in side out of the sun anyways" robin nodded. They both walked to the house and walked inside. Terry and Ty were in the kitchen, Robin smiled to see Ty "Hi Ty" Roxas walked behind her putting her arm around her shoulder "Hey Terry do you mind if we have some of that blue lemonade River made?" Terry nodded at them. "Sure knock yourself out." Robin smiled and Roxas walked over to the fridge to get some of the lemonade.

Terry turned his attention to Ty. "Who has your attention?" "Some girl from business class…she wants to know if I can come over and help her with some homework." Ty shook his head. Terry smirked. "You gonna go?" "No. I already know what she wants, and I'm not interested in a girl who will happily spread her legs for any guy." Terry chuckled. "I don't know if I should feel proud that between the four of us you're the only one who thinks that way. If I haven't meet River I'm sure I'd still be around getting every girl I can. Haha." Ty smiled. "You're a weirdo bro." Terry nudges him. "Yeah, but you love your big weirdo brother don't ya." Ty chuckled. "I guess I have to huh." Robin inside was frowning to hear about this girl. Suddenly the twins flashed in and Valor feel to the ground holding her ankle, they were both wet "DAD! Sis was bite by a Snake!" Robin and Roxas gasped, Robin rushed over "oh my god let me see"

Valor frowned "It was in the pool! It was a poisonous Celtica snake! How did it get into our backyard?!" Esme frowned and her eyes glowed and dashed out the house making Robin shout at her "Wait Esme! Shit!"

Terry sighed. "Seriously…" Robin looked down at Valor's leg, there was already signs of the poison spearing, she frowned "Uncle I need you to go to the cabinet in Auntie's personal anti venom, it's the one with the blue cap! Ty I need you to get towel and wrap it around her leg nice and tight while I suck out some of the poison, remember aunties teachings" Roxas knelled down I'm here to help too" Robin smiled. Terry went to the cabinet to grab the antivenom while Ty wrapped a towel around Valor's leg. Robin can see the green venom slightly coming out of valor's leg, she finished "Ow uncle ty that hurts…"

"Just bear with it for a bit." Ty says. Robin leaned down and started to suck out some of the poison and spitting in a cup that was down near them. River was running in "What happen?" ty looked up at her "Valor was bite by a poisonous water snake" River frowned and knelled down while Robin was spitting the venom on a cup "be careful not to swallow some…" robin not saying anything sucks some more out and spit it out as Terry walked in with the anti venom and the syringe. River took it and started to inject valor with it. Robin back away and frowned "I think I did…." Roxas's eyes widen "River you gonna give her a shot" River looked at him "No shot, she swallowed it the shot wont work since its in her stomach" Roxas understanding it he frowned. Valor laid back "my leg hurts…." River rubbed her head "Its okay hunny, you will live. Terry while don't you carry her to the Livingroom and place her on the couch?"

"Yeah, I got it." Terry says picking Valor up. River placed the anti venom down and looked at Ty "You know what to do…. She already is having the stage 2 of the venom" Roxas's mouth open "Wait you mean he has too…" river looked at Roxas "him and Robin were trained by me of course he has too, Robin is already passed out" Roxas looked at Robin, indeed she was already passed out sweating from the venom, Roxas looked at Ty frowning "alright…" "I'll give it to her Riv" Ty said to her river smiled "Alright, since she swallowed it has to be done by mouth to mouth" she got up and walked out of the room. Roxas frowned more and held Robin up for Ty. Ty measured it just right then sipped it, leaning in he grabbed her chin opening her mouth pressing his lips against hers, Roxas bite his lip looking away. Ty making Robin swallow all of the anti venom, he backed up as Robin started to gain herself back up. Her sweating stopped and her eyes slid open slightly seeing Ty's blurry forum, she smiled sort of disoriented and reached out to him "Ty….." then her hand dropped has she fell asleep.

Ty sighs. Robin passed out again, ty got up "she's all yours" he walked out of the room as River walked in "how is she?" "Fine Riv, she fell asleep" River smiled "thank you Ty, go help your brother in the dining room" "Alright." He says heading the living room.

River smiled and turned to Roxas who picked Robin up in a bridal style, he was frowning "she still prefers him over me…" river frowned and stepped to him "Roxas don't do that, not in my house. I was surprised to hear you two were starting dating, it just shows she starting to move on. She knows deep down she can't have him not just right and why be lonely while wait. Trust me she does like you" Roxas flushed "Really…?" River chuckled "Of course, why don't you bring her to her spare bedroom and lay her down on the bed and let her sleep this off and come downstairs" Roxas smiled and nodded "alright"

Laying Robin on her bed, he heard his phone go off and looked at it. He frowned his mother "your grandmother is here, get here now, Robin will understand' Roxas sighed and put his phone away. He leaned down and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry I have to go, I'll text you my Robin" he kissed her forehead again and walked out her room to see River there holding Jareth "you leaving?" Roxas sighed "Mom texted me too, grandma is over" River chuckled "Its alright go on, go ahead" Roxas nodded "thank you for having me over" River chuckled "no problem" Roxas had left and went home. River walked downstairs with Jareth to the dinning room, Ty, Terry and Valora sitting at the table she sighed Esme is still outside "Esme hasn't come back yet?" River asked putting Jareth in his high chair next to Ty. Jareth looked around and smiled at Ty "ahhhhhhh"

River chuckled "He already likes you Ty" she sat down. Valora smiled "He's so soft like mama!"

"Your all soft like your mother." Terry says chuckling. The sliding doors open and Esme walked in holding the same snake that bite Valora. Valora's eyes widen and gasped jumping up and hiding behind her father. River frowned "Esme!"

Terry and Ty could right away sense her beast aura was out, her eyes were a white snake like, she held up the snake. "The snake said it was put in our yard by a man!" she growled slightly. River frowned and looked at Terry "No one can get passed my yard sensors… there high tech…"

Terry frown. Suddenly, River stood up fast has she senses something off and looked upstairs "Someone is in the room with Robin…."

Ty got up fast and ran out the room and rushed up to her room with Terry behind him. River stayed downstairs with the twins and Jareth. Ty and Terry reaching Robin's room opening the door fast to see someone Standing on the bed over her with a katana in her hand. It was a ninja assassin, wearing all black and a yellow crane symbol on the back, holding up the katana she had a dark look "sins of the father will be the sins of the daughter, die" it felt like slow motion as the blade came down towards Robin's chest.

However, before the blade got an inch closer Ty moved quickly, grabbing the blade with his bare hand tightly. It cut him deep, but Ty could not feel the pain. "Brother!" Terry's arm transformed into its nanobots form and surrounded the assassin. The bots, clinged on to the woman and threw her up against the wall, pinning her tight. "I'm getting real sick of damn assassins…" Terry says under his breath as his eyes slowly changed to yellow. The ninja assassin glared at them "you will pay for interfering with my kill!"

Terry rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah…do you people ever give it a rest…" River rushed in and her eyes widen "the symbol… the crane clan…. Why are you here?!" The girl smirked "The sins of the father will fall on the daughter! Your brother's spawn will pay for his murder he caused dragon!"

Terry sighs. "This is why I hate 95% of whatever you guys call yourself. You guys never let something go." River notices Ty's hand and her eyes widen "Oh my god Ty your hand!"

Ty sighs. "Calm down please. It's nothing more then a scratch. I've had worse obviously." Robin's eyes fluttered open "What's going on…?" Seeing Ty next to her holding his blood hand her eyes widen "Ty! What happen?!" then she noticed someone pinned to the wall by Terry's nanobots "What the hell….?"

River sighed "Robin take Ty to the medical room downstairs in the basement and patch up his hand" she took out her phone "I'll call Zach and Dante…." Robin nodded getting off the bed and walked with Ty out of the room. The ninja growled. "You will all suffer for this!" River ignoring her "Zach it's me… the crane clan paid us a visit… one of their assassins tried to kill robin…. Yes of course" she hanged up the phone "Zach is on his way with Dante" "Ugh…now they are gonna wanna poke her brain and stuff…I say we just kill her and send message to this whatever clan to not fuck with this family." Terry says as some of bots re created a bit of his arm. The Crane ninja moved quickly with a hidden kunai and rushed towards Terry "DIE BEAST!" his eyes widen but before she could get to him she was slammed against the wall by river, her hand was inside the ninja's chest and ripping her heart out. River's face with covered in her dragon scales, she was growled "no one tries to kill my Lion and lives to tell the tale…" Terry pouted. "Aw River…while that was super sexy, I wanted to kill her. I left an opening just for that reason to. You know I love playing with my prey before I devour it." He pouted more. 

Downstairs in the medical room, Robin was cleaning ty's hand "This is a katana wound… did you grab the blade with your hand….?"

"Yeah." Robin sighed "there many ways to stop a katana blade… auntie always said never grab it with your bare hands… do you even caring kunai's…?"

"I can't feel pain so why bother…" Ty says rolling his eyes. "Even if it was poisonous I'm immune to it." Robin shook her head "Silly Ty…" finishing up cleaning and wrapping up his hand "There all fixed up!" she smiled at him, ty looked at her "cherry's" she blinked at with a confused look "cherries?" "your lips, tasted like cherries, cherry lip balm I take it?" her face turned red "…. What…? how did you…?" her hand touched her lips "the anti venom…?" he nodded to her "so you in Roxas?" she flushed and frowned slightly "yeah I guess… what do you think of it….?"

Ty shrugs. "It's what I expect really. As I hope you figured out my words from last time. While I do like you I'd rather you explore your options before you come to consider what you want. Live a little with your high school life. You might find someone who is better than me which I wouldn't mind as well. Do what you want to make you happy. As long as your happy then I'll be happy." Robin sighed and got up "at least Roxas shows his affection." She turned and walked away "Then again show your affection towards me in like a needle in a haystack" she left the room leaving Ty there, he sighs and looks at his hand.

He takes it off and grabs the needle to stich it up instead. "I swear but, it's to be expected." He shakes his head. His phone vibrated. He placed the needle down and grabbed it. "Yeah?" He says answering. "Yeah, I won't be here long. Milk, eggs, and your meds, right? I didn't forget. Alright see you soon."

Around 4pm the sports day started slowing down. Oichi was out in the garden with Florina eating. "So are you going to be staying in the new city of grand line this time?" Florina asked. "I don't know. We are still house hunting. I don't want a big house but sadly I don't have a choice. Baby number eight is on the way and the house isn't big enough anymore. Kid has been slowly expanding it but its better to just buy a new one altogether. I would really like to stay here if possible but if we have to move to the city I wouldn't mind either. Vivi said it has as really good housing but it's too far for the kids. I don't want them to have to leave all their friends behind so late in the school year you know. Plus, Kaeden is graduating this year. Can't move to hasty." "How does that feel to know your oldest is leaving high school?" Oichi sighs. "Nerve wreaking. I'm sure he wants to find his own place. Then he'll get wrapped up in collage and work and I'll never hear from him again." Oichi tears up. "I don't think I can bear the thought of him never coming back to me!"

Florina giggles and rubs her back. "It's okay sis. Kaeden won't leave you like that. You got him spoiled rotten just like all your children. He might move away but he'll always come back to you." Oichi smiled, sniffing. "Yeah. Your right sis."

Soon Oichi spotted Mikey and the twins. He also had Jill in his arms. She waved her hand. "Mikey! Over here!" Oichi yelled. Mikey smiled. Elizabeth and Morgan saw Oichi and ran to her. "Auntie!" Oichi giggled. "Hi cuties! Florina smiled. "So cute!" Morgan went over to Florina. "Up? Please?" Florina smiled and picked him up and sat him on her lap. Elizabeth managed to some how get on Oichi's lap. "Hey there my two sweet little sisters. How's the kids game going?" Oichi sighs. "Well, Damien is with baseball. Ayden is with Judo. Kaleb is in Archery. Naomi should be starting with the swimming team and I think Scarlet is getting ready for wrestling. Kid text me and said their team finally beat the amazons thanks to Scar."

Mikey chuckled. "Seems like you got a hand full to do." Oichi nodded. "Yeah but, it's covered. Law is doing most of the work and the boys are taking pictures and videoing." She then pouted. "They didn't want me on my feet all day so I was forced to sit here." Florina laughed. "It's not as bad as it seems. Despite your being with child it didn't stop men from coming over here and flirting with you." Oichi rolled her eyes. "It's like we are eye candy or something. They see the ring and my adorable belly and they still think I'm open." Mikey laughed harder. "I wish I was here to see that."

"At least they brought me food so I can't really complain. Then I told them to hit the road before I…well with the kids around I can't say what I said but anyways Flo has some good news to share!" Mikey looked at Florina. "News huh? What's going on beside you getting married and all." Florina blushed and looked down. "Um…I'm…Pregnant…" Mikey's eyes widen and then he flashed a big grin. "Shut up! Your kidding!" Florina shook her head. "Nope. Me and Sora are gonna have a baby haha." Mikey couldn't stop smiling. "Wow, so I'm gonna have another niece or nephew or both!?" Florina and Oichi laughed at Mikey's happiness.

Just then Oichi stopped. "Hmm…" She lifted Elizabeth up and placed her on Florina's lap. She got up and walked away from the table. "Oichi?" Florina asked. Mikey sat up straight. "What's wrong sis?" The kids frowned. Jill reached out for her.

Oichi smiled. "It's fine. I'm about to net a bird." "A bird?" Florina asked. Oichi walked around a bit more before she stopped near a flower bed. She clapped her hands twice and then held them out like she was holding something. She waits for a few moments. "What auntie doing?" Elizabeth asked. "That's what I want to know…" Mikeys says rubbing Jill's tiny hands. She was whimpering, wanting Oichi.

Oichi giggled. "I'll be there in a bit Jilly. In 3…2…and….1!" Just then a bunch of black feathers fell around her. Florina's eyes widen as she saw Fumi pop right into Oichi's hands. "BOO!" He yelled. Oichi laughed. "I caught you." Fumi blinks and looks around. "Aw poop…" He says pouting. Oichi smiled. "Guess you gotta try harder next time." Fumi smiles. "Yes! I is a ninja!" "Yes you are." Oichi says snuggling him. She walked back to the table and sat down. Fumi smiled at the table. "Hi!" He says waving at everyone. Jill smiled and waved. "Hi." Elizabeth smiled to. "Hi!" Morgan waved. "Hi…" He says shyly. Oichi smiles. "To cute for words!" Florina and Mikey chuckled at her.

Zach and Dante looked at the dead ninja, Zach frowned "I asked you not to kill her…" River pouted "she charged at my lion…. I snapped" Zach shook his head "so where is Robin?" River frowned "she left upset… she said she was going to Dawn's, probably to see Roxas" Zach sighs "dawn's house is always watched by a ghost, she will be safe there" he looked at Dante who was frowning "you wanted her brain didn't you?"

Dante sighed a bit down. Zach chuckled and kissed his forehead "where there is one there is more" he turned and walked out "next time don't kill, my wifey needs a new brain to dissect" River put her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh at what Zach called Dante, Terry can see a red tint on Dante's face.

Dante ignored their looks. He grabbed the ninja. "All she did was crush the heart. The brain is still usable to me." He snaps his fingers and Balor appears next to him. "You called my Lord." "This girl. Bring her to the lab." Balor nodded. He grabbed the girl and disappeared. "I guess you can finish the clean up yourself." Dante says glancing at Terry before leaving. Terry chuckled. "Well it's nice to see him squirm every now and then. Should have taken a picture though." He says rubbing his chin. River chuckled "oh terry I love you" "I love you to BUT I do hope you know that since you took my prey I'm gonna have to devour something else tonight." He says chuckling.

Downstairs, Dante walked down to see Zach holding Jareth, Zach smiled "you are so cute, soft like your mother" Zach turned to Dante and pouted "Dante my love"

"Let's go." Dante says. Zach pouted more and put Jareth down in his play pin "alright let's head out, I have to contact the crane clan about here actions. There known for not to care." "Tell them to send me more test subjects. That girls brain won't be enough to fully satisfy my thirst." Dante says. Zach licked his lips and leaned in on Dante's ear "speaking of thirsty, I haven't had a some in weeks you know what I mean" "Well if you keep lagging behind the wait will be even longer." Dante says chuckled

At Grand line Lily was walking with Garp inside the building. Lily sighed. "Lily? Is something the matter?" Lily smiled at him. "Nothing dear." Garp frowned and stopped. "Lily. I can tell when your lying. Spill it." Lily lets out a small laugh. "It's just…I wish I were just a bet younger you know. I see my children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren growing up so fast. The more the grow the weaker I feel." Garp frowned. "Lily…" Lily looked down at her hands. "While I know I can't live forever, It does sadden me that I wont be here to watch them like I do now." Garp grabbed Lily and held her by her shoulders. "Don't be silly. You and I both know that we still got years in us. We are gonna out live everyone you got that!" Lily's eyes widen a bit at Garp's attempt to cheer her up. She then laughed. "Oh my, you sure do know how to make me smile." Garp smiles. "Of course! What kind of husband would I be if I left my wonderful wife be sad and depressed. How about this after the festival is over, let's go on a date! Just me and you. I do know all the fine places here in Grand line. You like Jazz music, right? There is a little restaurant a few miles from here that serve amazing food. You will like it!"

Lily smiled and hugged him. "You are quite the man Garp. I don't know what I would do without you." Garp chuckled and hugged her back. "I truly do love you Lily. I won't let you go around here all sad and down in the dumps. Now that I'm by your side I won't be letting you go so easily." Lily giggled and looked up at him. "Oh Garp." Garp smiled. He leans down kisses her gently. Lily kisses him back. They then part. "Let's go. The festival is ending for today. The sooner we get out of here the sooner I can take you on our date!" He says laughing. He grabs her hand and linking their fingers. Lily nodded. "I love you Garp." Garp smiled. "I love you to Lily."

At Dawn's, Roxas sighed laying in his bed with his eye's closed. He was missing Robin deeply, he frowned 'of course… she only wants Ty…' suddenly he felt someone sit on him he blinked opening his eyes and there was Robin sitting on him. he flushed "Robin! Your alright" Robin frowned "I'm sorry Roxas for treating you only number two in my heart…." Roxas blinked at her "Robin…" he leaned down and kissed him making his eyes widen, pressing up against him made his body feel warm, he was getting rather turned on. Kissing her back, his hands came to her hips rubbing them, she leaned up "Roxas…." Roxas knew what she meant, he smirked and quickly turned them where he was hovering over her "no turning back on this Robin…" Robin nodded.

Once the festival was over everyone left and went back home. Scarlet left with Kid for the weekend.

At home Oichi was in her room, she sat down on the bed and sighed. "Man…what a day." Law walked in frowning. He was holding his phone. "What's wrong?" "…Corazon is back in town. He wants to see the kids." Oichi frowned. "It's been ten years…he now wants to come back?" Law puts his phone down and joins Oichi on the bed. "Yeah, I did tell him that if he couldn't accept Niko he should just leave. I know how he sees Niko and it pisses me off." Law gripped his fist. "To think that he hated Niko because of what that man did. He tried blaming Niko for your suffering and tried to push you away from him…I can't forgive him for that." Oichi reached out and rubbed Law's back. "Oh hunny…maybe he finally understands? He could see that Niko isn't the burden he thought he would be. If anything, I want him to come and apologize to Niko and try to make amends. Everyone deserves a second chance" Law sighs and grabs Oichi's hand. "Yea, your right…but if he hurts Niko or anyone of our children then I'll kick his ass." Oichi smiled and kisses his cheek. "Everything will be okay. Why don't we relax for the rest of the day. When was the last time you cuddled with your pregnant wife huh?" Law smirked. "It has been a while. I guess I can spoil you for the rest of the day." Oichi giggles as he sits up and kisses her.

Back at Dawn's, Dawn walked up the stairs after getting a text from Zach of what happen at River's/ Robin was most likely at the house to what Zach told her. she sighed and walked to Roxas's room. Reaching it she was about to knock on the door but stopped to hear moaning. She blinked and learning her ear on the door to hear the moaning more clear, she smirked 'Well I guess I leave these two love birds alone' she turned walked away. Heading back downstairs, Dawn walked into the living room were Troy was sitting Sora was sitting next to him. Dawn joined them "so what up son?" Troy asked. Sora smiled "me and Flo…. We having a baby" Troy's and Dawn's eyes widen. Dawn smiled widely and stood up "Oh Sora! I'm so happy for you two! Does danni know yet?" Sora shrugged "I don't know but she was gonna tell Oichi first…" Dawn smiled "Oh my god! I'm gonna be a grandma! Oh Once Danni finds out I'm gonna call her and gonna through flo a baby shower!" Sora flushed "thank you dawn" troy smiled "I'm gonna be a grandpa again, Oh son I'm so happy for you" Sora smiled "Thank you dad" 

The following evening, In the new city of Grand Line, within Dante's kingdom, Oichi, Law, Kid, and Killer were inside one of the rooms waiting for Dante. Oichi was munching on some fried pickles. This clone was the same one that had attacked her all those years ago when she had Naomi. Due to the damage her alter did, Dante had to recreate her face. He also had to wipe all the memoires of her time with Doflamingo, replace it with up to date memories, and age her up. Strangely enough Dante actually wanted to give Kid the clone free of charge.

Oichi looked over at Killer who was tapping his finger on his arm. "Killer are you excited?" Oichi asked. Killer nodded. "Something like that. I'm ready for Kid to finally be happy. It's way past due." Oichi nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I hope he can find it." Kid groans. "Let's not talk like I'm not even here…" Oichi giggles.

Dante walked out. "Everything is done. Follow me." Law helped Oichi up and held her hand as they walked out the room. Kid and Killer followed.

They took a flight of stairs down to the basement area. Dante took out a key card and held it up to the door. It was digitally scanned. The door opened, and they walked into a light blue room. There was a tube in the center of the floor surrounded by a flock of computers. There were a few workers there getting everything ready.

"This is her." Dante says. Oichi walked up to the tube and looked at her clone. She looked just like her. "Wow…So this is how I look?" She looked at Law. "This is what you see every day?" Law nodded. "Pretty much." Oichi smiles. "I'm kinda sexy aren't I?" Law chuckles.

Dante motions for the tube to be drained. They watched as the tubed drained and then open. The cords disconnected and the clone dropped down. She opened her eyes and gasped out for air. Dante walked up to her. "Take it easy. Deep breaths." The clone was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. She had black and purple hair like Oichi and red eyes as well.

Her eyes looked around as she took deep breaths. Her eyes landed on Kid as she calmly came to. "Can you tell us your new name?" The clone looked at him and back at Kid. "…Kyra…" She says. "My name…is Kyra…"

Oichi smiled. "Welcome to the family Kyra." Kyra looked at Oichi. "You…I guess we are sisters in some weird sort of way." Oichi nodded. "Something like that. I hope you learn to adapt to this new life." Kyra nodded. "Yes, I look forward to it." She looked at Kid. "I guess I'll be bunking with you huh." Kid couldn't say anything. Kyra looked exactly like Oichi in every way even down to the way she talked. Kyra and Oichi giggled. "Looks like his flabbergasted." Kyra walked over to Kid and lightly punched his shoulder. "Lighten up fire ball. I know everything about you and I know the history. I may be a clone, but I got my own feelings and minds. I don't like your ass but I'm willing to try to work something out ya know." Kid smirked. "Is that right." Kyra chuckled. "Also…before we move on something has to be done. Since none of her siblings could do it at the time its best that I do it. It has been long over-due."

They all looked at her in a bit of confusion. Kyra grabbed Kid by the collar of his shirt, pulled him closer to her and then headbutted him right in the mouth. Kid gasped out from the surprise hit. She then kicked his feet from under him, while twisting his arm. Kid feel down on his stomach. Kyra put his arm into a wrestling hold. "Fuck! Get the hell off me!" Kid yelled tapping out. "While I was sleeping in that tube I made a promise that I'd kick your ass twice as hard as no one ever has! Jess should have destroyed your pathetic sorry begging ass but, I'll gladly do it for her!" She tightens her grip on his arm. "You're such a prissy bitch! How dare you make Oichi go through that! She did nothing but love you and you spit in her face!"

She lets go of his arm, turns around, and grabs his legs, bending then back as far as they could go. "Oooo!" Oichi couldn't help but clap. "The walls of Jericho! Impressive!" "You're a sad sack of shit and I'll make sure you don't pull any crap when your with me you got that!"

She let go of Kid. Kid turned around frowning, holding his legs. Kyra towered over him. "Let's get one thing straight. While I am a clone of Oichi unlike her sweet caring nature, I'll put you in your place if you think of trying anything." "Ooo…" Killer ended up clapping his hands as well. "Very Impressive. I feel like I don't have to worry about you anymore Kid. I feel a sense of relief coming over me." "Shut the hell up Killer…" Kid says getting up. Kyra turned to Oichi. "Well now…since I'm awake and aware of what's going on what's next? If we are the same, we have almost the same skills, right?" Oichi giggled. "It's like I have a twin now." Kyra smiled. "Pretty much. So are you going to keep me a secret for a while or what?" Oichi shook her head. "No but, I want you to get settled in with Kid for a few weeks first then you and him can come over to see the kids. I am worried about how Scar will think though…I don't want her to feel conflict or anything." Kyra laughed. "No need to worry. Your quite sexy but this purple and black doesn't do it for me, nor do the eyes. I want a complete make over." She looked at Kid. "Hey, you think I'd look good with teal and pink hair. The eyes to. Haha." Oichi smiled. "I think that look would work. We should try it later." Kyra nodded. "Alright! You piece of crap. Let's see where I'll be living at huh." She walked by him. "Come on I don't got all day!" She yelled.

Kid frowned but, walked off behind her. While he didn't like to get his ass handed to him he couldn't help be to a bit more attractive to Kyra and her feistiness. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all…'

Once out of the building, Killer walked with Oichi as his phone went off, he looked to see it was Ajisai calling him with a video. He answered "hey hun?" Ajisai grinned "Killer Killer! You wont believe! You know how I was feeling really tired?"

"Yeah." Killer says. Ajisai giggled "wellll..." she held up and pregnancy test it was positive "I'm pregnant!"

"Ah…another baby. How exciting." Killer says chuckling. Ajisai giggled "Get your sexy ass home so I can go to the clinic! Hi Oichi! Your gonna an auntie again!" Oichi waved slightly. "It's baby mania these days." "See you in a few hours." Killer says hanging up. Oichi smiled. "Congratulations." Killer nodded. "Thanks. If you will excuse me." Killer walked off leaving. Law grabbed Oichi's hand. "Well, while we are here let's go do some house searching?" "Okay! Let's start in Vivi's and Ace's area. I'm sure they have some nice space out there." She pulled out her phone and texted Kaeden that she and Law might not be back til that next morning. "Do you think they will be okay?" Oichi asked. "You ask me that every time we spend some time away from the house. While we are house hunting lets go on a date so you can relax without the noise. Kaeden knows how to hold down the fort." Oichi smiled. "Okay. I want seafood with fried pickles." "You and your pickles. Come on let's go." Oichi giggled as they walked off into the city.

At home Kaeden had gotten the text. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves." Niko and the other smiled. "Movies!" Scarlet was back over since Kid went to the city. "Let's watch Transformers!" She says. The triplets smiled. "Ooooh! Yay! Let's watch them all!" Damien says. "Yeah! All of them!" Ayden says. "Movie marathon!" Kaleb yelled. Naomi got up. "I'll get some snacks!" "Guess I'll set up the movies." Kaeden says. "I got the blankets!" Scar closed all the blinds and dimmed the lights. "I'll set the mood! The movies aren't movies unless its dark." The triplets were in the middle of the floor trying to figure out where they were sitting. "Awesome sauce!" Damien says. "Applesauce!" Ayden says. "Soy Sauce!" Kaleb yelled tackling his brothers. The triplets entertained themselves until everything was ready.

It was soon turning into night, Kaeden was in the kitchen getting more popcorn. Niko being the glutton that he was had already eat through four bowls. He would never understand where he put all that food at. He could hear his siblings gasping at the movie. They had seen all the transformer movies a bunch of times, but it was kinda of like their go to movie when they all were together.

Walking into the living room the doorbell rang. Kaeden frowned. "Was someone coming over tonight?" Niko and the others shook their heads, still focus on the movie. Kaeden handed Naomi the bowl of popcorn and walked to the door. He turned on the key pad and a camera popped up. It turned to the person who was ringing the bell for the second time. "Kaeden who's at the door! We are trying to watch a movie!" Scarlet yelled. Kaeden stepped back and opened the door.

Standing in front of the door was their grandfather, Corazon. Kaeden had anger in his eyes looking at this man. Corazon chuckled nervously. "H-Hello Kaeden. I see you have grown a lot." "What do you want." Kaeden asks. Corazon smiles and holds up gifts. "I came to see how my grandchildren were doing. That's all." Kaeden slammed the door in his face. He turned to walk back to the living room before Corazon started to knock on the door loudly. "Kaeden open the door! Please!"

Niko frowned and paused the movie. "OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU HERE!" Niko, Scarlet, Naomi, and the triplets peaked their heads over at the front door. "Um…big brother?" Naomi asked. Kaeden face palmed himself and walked back to the door. He opened it. "Go away!" He yells at Corazon. His yells shocked his siblings. Its was rare to see Kaeden so angry. Corazon placed the gifts on the ground. "Please. I just want a chance to see you and everyone. I'm sorry for walking out on you but I've done a lot of thinking and I really want to be a part of your life again. I got you all gifts that I'm sure you will like." "Getting us gifts isn't going to fix what you did. So leave or else I'll call my actual grandfather."

Scarlet walked up to the door and pushed Kaeden to the side. "Who are you!? Do you know that you are holding up our movie!? Get lost you ass!" She slammed the door harder. "There. Can we please get back to our movie?" Corazon starts banging on the door again. "Ugh! Kaeden who is that guy!?" Kaeden rolled his eyes. "That's our other grandfather…on dad's side." Niko frowned. Naomi and the triplets looked at him in confusion. "We have another grandpa?" Niko nodded. "Yeah, but he left a long time ago. I barely remember him. I do remember that he didn't want to be my grandfather because of 'that'" Naomi frowned. "What do you mean?" "He didn't want to be my grandfather Naomi. It's simple as that. I remember him pushing me down and saying to never call him that again. At the time I didn't understand why he was rejecting me but now that I have the full story I can't blame him."

Kaeden turned to Niko. "You can blame him!" He said in anger, making his siblings jump again. "That piece of trash hurt you and left! He doesn't care about you or use! He cares about himself and that's it!" "It's not true! I have time to think about this!" Corazon yells through the door. Scarlet opened the door. Corazon walked in. "Please listen to me. Please! Let me explain what happened!" "That is nothing to explain you piece of shit! Get out our house!" Niko looked down and then walked up to Kaeden. He grabbed his arm. "It's okay Kaeden." "But…" "Really it is. Just let him talk and then he will leave. If he doesn't then we can call Grandpa and Grandma." Kaeden glared at Corazon but then looked down at Niko's bright purple eyes. He sighs. "Fine…I can never say no to you." Niko smiled at him.

Now all in the living room. Corazon looked at all of them and smiled. "Wow…you all have gotten so big." He looked at Naomi who was sitting between Scarlet and Niko. His eyes sparkled a bit. "Amazing! Your so cute! You look just like Law! Such a cutie!" Naomi felt her cheeks get hot. "Um…thank you?" She says softly. "That soft tone. Haha you are your father's child. Mmmfff! I can't contain myself I have to hug you!" He walked to Naomi with his arms out stretched but Scarlet got up and punched him right in the stomach. Corazon fell to his knees gasping out. "Stay away from Naomi! Hurry and say what your going to say and leave!" She yelled angrily.

Corazon coughed out. "Y-You must be Scarlet. Kid's daughter. I heard you were a ball of fire, but I never thought…" Scarlet glared at him. "You're walking on thin ice as it is! Hurry up!" Corazon gets back to his feet and glanced at the triplets who were frowning at him. "The triplets…so cute! I just want to hug you three." "No hugs for you!" "Yeah you old fart!" "You hurt Niko!" They sent him a glare. Corazon rubbed his head. "Y-Yes…about that." He looked at Niko. "Niko. I'm so sorry for what I said that day. I know I rejected you but it was only because…" "…because your I look like your brother." Niko says. Corazon's eyes widen. "You…You know?" Niko sighs. "Mom told me everything about how I was born. Who my birth father is and why you said what you said. I just find it funny that everyone here was able to look past that but you couldn't."

Corazon looked down. "I know but you have to understand. What my brother did to Oichi was unforgivable. How could I look her in the eye knowing what he did to her?" Niko crosses his arms. "Why are you here?" Corazon smiled softly. "I had time to think this over. I want to be in your life again. In all of my grandchildren's life. It wasn't fair of me to do what I did and I will do anything to make it up to you." "Why now?" Kaeden asked. "We were just babies when you left. Since then Scarlet, Naomi, Damien, Ayden, Kaleb, were welcomed to the family. Why are you choosing now to come and try to fit yourself back to our life's? We were fine without you." Corazon frowns. "I just thought enough was enough. I can't keep feeling the way I was feeling for Niko. I asked your mother to send me pictures of all of you every day. I actually sent you all gifts but your father most likely put them in his name so you would open them. All I am asking for is a chance. Please. Let me be the grandfather I should have been all those years ago."

The children looked at each other then they looked at Niko. "Why are you looking at me?" "It's your call bro. Do you think he deserves a second chance? I hate his guts but if you think he has changed then…" Niko looked at Corazon. "I guess it's fine…" Corazon smiles and goes to hug Niko. Kaeden stood up and punched Corazon in the gut once more. Corazon drops to his knees again. "Just because he said yes doesn't mean I'm gonna let you get close to Niko. You can do your bonding standing 10 feet away." Corazon nodded. "O-Okay…" "Glad you understand. Now get the hell out our house." Corazon was able to drag himself out the door. He looked at them one last time before smiling and leaving.

Now back to watching their movie, Kaeden sighed. "Are you sure about this Niko?" Niko nodded. "Mama said that forgiveness is the key. There isn't any point to be all pent up about this anymore. If Corazon wants to play Grandpa then I say why not." Kaeden smiled and rubbed his head. "Kill him with kindness I see. Sounds like something mother would say." Niko smiles and nods. Scarlet nodded. "Ugh. Get a room already." The boys blushed making the others laugh.

The next day, Jess and Sabo were at Zach's, they were gonna have an ultrasound. In the basement area in Zach and Dante's personal lab, Jess laid down on the bed with her maternity shirt up, her 2 month tummy was bigger then normal. Sabo held her hand has Zach placed the new ultrasound that Dante created on Jess's tummy, on the halo screen an image popped up as they see the baby, Jess smiled "Sabo look" Sabo smiled "our baby" Zach smiled as the devise moved around her tummy and stopped making his eyes widen "oh my seems your having twins" Jess's eyes widen "Wait what?! when Law gave us an ultrasound there was only one…." Sabo looked shocked "How…?" 

Zach smirked "The likelihood that there is another baby hidden in the womb is extremely minuscule. Chances are, you are not having twins if there is no evidence of multiples on ultrasound. However, it is not unheard of, particularly when the ultrasound is performed in the first two months of pregnancy. For example, if your first ultrasound is taken prior to eight weeks' gestation it may clearly reveal one distinct embryo. Yet, women who have had a second ultrasound later in the first trimester or even into the second trimester have been surprised. Their ultrasound clearly revealed two heads, four arms, and four legs. Did another baby materialize along the way? No, not at all. Instead, the two-dimensional perspective of the first scan only caught a glimpse of one embryo. The other was shadowed positioned directly behind the other and not visible from the view of the ultrasound tool. It is a similar effect to what we see during an eclipse. In many cases, there is a good reason for the hidden twin. It happens more often because the babies are monochorionic, or contained in a single chorion sac. This forces the two fetuses to be positioned so closely together that their shadowed position could not be detected in a quick scan." Jess blinked "oh my god…." Sabo still looked shocked "another set of twins…." Jess smiled "Oh my god… I gotta text Law and Oichi!" Sabo took out his phone "I'll do it right now" he called Oichi's phone video calling her.

It rung a few times before Oichi pick it. "Sabo…make it quick please." She says. Sabo smiled "Hey sis you wont believe what we just found out!" "Well spilt it out." Oichi says in a huff. Sabo turned the came to Jess and the halo screen showing the twins "a hidden TWIN!" Jess grinned at her "Zach found the hidden twin!" Zach chuckled "yes quite a surprise"

Oichi smiled. "Congratulations sis." "Oichi come on. You can talk to Jess whenever we get back." Law says from the background. "I know I know…jeez…Sorry gotta run about to look out a house." She hangs up on them. Jess pouted "ass" Sabo sighed but smiled "a hidden twin…." Jess giggled "I cant wait for the genders! Oh please let you two be girls" Sabo frowned "why not boys?" Jess sighs "having three boys is enough for me, there girls!" Zach laughed.

At Dawn's, dawn smiled to see Roxas walking in with a shirt and boxers, he had a bed hair. Dawn smiled "so did you have fun last night?" Roxas stopped near the fridge with a red face "you heard…..?" Dawn chuckled "only when I went to check in on you" Roxas flushed more "so is she still here?" Dawn asked taking a sip of her coffee. Roxas nodded "she's still a sleep.." he said opening the fridge taking out the milk. Dawn smiled "Well I hope you were safe" Roxas filled his cup and them chugged it down "no… we didn't" dawn sighed "I'll get a morning after pill" Roxas sighed putting the milk back "no need mom… she won't…. She is on the implant" Dawn raised an eyebrow "I hope she is, I don't want terry coming here ready to kill you for getting robin pregnant or even worse River" Roxas frowned "yeah yeah…." He walked out of the kitchen, dawn sighed.

In Celtica, at the grand palace Jetter and Robin with Celtica sat down in the throne room in their royal attire. There standing in front of them was Aaron in a prison attire and had high tech Cyber handcuffs on his writs and Frank next to him in his knight attire. Jetter looked down at Aaron with a frown "Aaron Axe, you have served these many years in the countries penitentiary for the crimes against your kingdom Celtica, helping Victor in the attempted assassination of my niece, Jessica Mikcloud" Aaron frowned not saying a word "however your time has been served and you will be released" Aaron's head went up and looked up at him "however, you will be monitored at all times and will be unremovable house arrest band, you are 30 years now Aaron I expect you to act your age. You will be personally gonna be apologizing to jess, Rick is disappointed in what you have become" Aaron frowned "if only he was alive again…" he whispered. Jetter smiled "I guess being locked away for far to long you have not gotten the memo on what happen 16 years ago" Aaron looked confused "Rick was brought back to life by Zach from a new machine he made" Aaron's eyes widen, Jetter got up "Frank you may remove the cuffs and place the band on his wrist" Frank nodded and removed the cuffs and placing the band on him "you will be living with frank under his watch, careful though Danni might not to kind to you" Jetter said sitting down "you may leave know Frank" Frank nodded grabbing Aaron dragging him out of the thrown room.

Later on, through March something strange was going on at Oichi's house. She was over at Dante's holding some notes. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him to come out from his lab. Dante soon came up, cleaning his hands off. "Now what's going on?" Oichi frowned and handed him the notes. "I keep finding these at my job and last night I found one on the back door of the house. They are getting frequent." Dante took a look at the notes. One read, 'It's only a matter of time before we get you.' Another read. 'Your head will be delivered on a platter next to your bastard son.' The third was written in red. 'We are coming for you.' Dante sighed. "How many have you gotten?" "I've been getting them for a while now but I just kinda rip them up and toss them in the trash." "Has Law seen them? Or the kids?" Oichi shook his head. "No…" Dante placed the notes on the table. "You can't stay there anymore." Oichi frowned and looked down. "I know you hate moving around a lot and I know that you don't want the kids to leave so late into the year but, living in the city next to the kingdom is more safe for you, Niko, and the rest of your family."

"I know papa…" "I only gave you a basic amount of security and Zach has offered to give you more but you wont let him. I can't protect you like this." Oichi sighs out loudly. "For Gosh sake I know already!" She snapped. "You think I want to live like this!? I just want my children to live normal for fucks sake!" She tears up. "I already feel bad enough that I have to drag Niko into this…do you have to belittle me so much…"

Dante frowned and goes sit down beside her. He grabs her hand. "I wasn't belittling you Oichi. I apologize if I was making you feel that way. I can double the security around the house. I'll make sure they aren't seen by the kids. If you can't find a place to go I still have many open houses here where you can move into." Oichi wipes her eyes. "I feel like a failure. How do I keep my kids safe when that man is still after me and Niko? He and Kaeden have been through enough already. They seen the worse of what he could do to me. I don't want that to happen to the others." Dante rubbed her head. "You are doing all you can Oichi. You children are exploring all the bounds of being children, I highly doubt that they think you failed them." He then smiles and brings her close for a hug. "At least you're being a better parent then I ever was to you." Oichi sniffed and moved away from him. "I have to get back to work…" Dante stood up and helped her up. "Karasu is with you everywhere you go, I'll have Balor check out the house and then we go from there alright?" Oichi nodded.

Dante walked her to the door. He opened it and frowned when they both saw a small basket with a blonde and purple sheet over it, in front of them. "Papa…" Dante moved her away from the door. He bends down and reaches out for the basket. He pulls the blanket off. Oichi gasps as her eye widen. Dante narrowed his eyes. Inside the baskets were the wanted posters of Oichi and Niko. Their faces were crossed out with a red X. Dante grabbed them and found a note under him. In all caps also in red it said, 'Your time is up.'

Oichi covered her mouth and nose and backed up tearing up. "Oichi…calm down." Dante says. "It's blood…" She says. "B-Blood."

Dante sighs. "I know. Just calm down please. Think of Harmony. Gabby I need you." Gabby appeared as her bots and grabbed Oichi. "Lady Oichi, let's go to the kitchen." She gently pulled a startled Oichi away from the door. "For them to leave this here. I doubt they got far…"

Behind him around six or seven people appeared and took a knee. They were wearing a dark blue full seat, loosely fitted long sleeve ninja outfit, with a black vest on. The men wore black stealth boots while the females wore black ninja flats. All their faces were covered with a back mask. A few had guns and small blades on their side. These were his new assassins. Gear with untested high-tech equipment. He only had a few of them so far, these few were the only ones who survived his experiments so far. "Find the person who drop this off. I don't care how you do it. I want their head back here with all the information they are carrying. If I don't see any results by the end of the day, I'll have your heads instead. Do I make myself clear?" His assassins bowed their head and slipped away without a trace. Dante griped the wanted posters of Niko and Oichi. "It's time to end this old friend and as always I'll be the one coming out on top…"

Jess and Sabo walking out of the elevator at Elvira's, Sabo stopped in his tracks to see Alaric walk out of the kitchen and to the main bedroom in only his boxers. Alaric sees him and he stopped dead in tracks with widen eyes. Jess blinked and smiled "Oh my" then looked at Sabo with frowned the look on his face was pure anger, he crunched his fist biting his lip. "Sabo don't…" Alaric gasped and ran to the room where sabo moved quickly running after him, Jess sighs "Loudly "God fucken dam it!"

Elvira putting her shirt on, leaving only in her underwear and shirt she turned to see Alaric's pure fear look on his face run in the room and ran to the bathroom locking it. She frowned "Alaric what is wrong?!" then Gasped has Sabo ran in pissed off he stopped to see his daughter "you two had SEX?!" Elvira frowned "I'm not a child anymore! It's known of your business on what I do in my own apartment!" Sabo frowned and was about to shout back at her as he was suddenly falling backwards, Jess had swiped her leg under his leg making fall backwards "Knock it off! Your attuited is unexpectable, get out!" Sabo frowned getting up and walking out. Jess sighs and closed the door and looked at Elvira, Elvira looked down "mom I'm.." Jess hugged her "You are an young adult honey. I'm not mad at you for having intercourse" Elvira smiled and hugged her mom back, then Jess let go of the hug and went to the bathroom knocking on the door "Alaric get out here know!" she shouted, she heard the door opened and Alaric appeared in the doorway still having a afraid look. Jess sighs "Alaric no need to be afraid sabo was out of line" Alaric frowned "he looked like he was gonna kill me…." Jess hugged him "he will get over it, know you two get dressed and come out in the living room" she left the room. Sabo was in the living room staring out the window frowning, Jess sighs "Sabo…. what the hell is wrong with you…?" Sabo frowned "I don't know I snapped…. Knowing my baby girl isn't my little pumpkin in more….just upsets me…" Jess sighs "what if was the boys?" he shrugged "I don't know" "So only if its Elvira you will get upset over it? What about the twins" she rubbed her tummy "when they come you gonna be the same way?" Sabo turned to her "if they are girls maybe" Jess shook her and smiled at him walking to him "I love you sabo" she held him, he held her back "I love you too" "apologize to Alaric" Jess said to him, he frowned but nodded. 

At Faye's and Ronnies, Terry was over. He was sitting on the floor playing with Jill. Jill was on his lap hitting his hands. "Why are babies so interested in my hands." Terry says chuckling. Faye was sitting on the couch drinking tea. "Yes, I wonder that myself but it keeps them calm and happy so its not to much to complain about." Terry chuckled. They heard the door opened. Turning, they saw Ronnie walk in dragging Jack behind him. "The fact that I had to drag myself all the way to that airport just to get ya ass is pissing me off." He tossed Jacked towards the chair.

Jack flipped over the chair and landed on his back. "Ow…that kinda hurts grandpa." "I can make ya hurt worser brat." Ronnie says, sitting beside Faye. "Now Now…we needed you here because you wouldn't come home." Jack sat up. Terry looked at him. Jack was back to actual hair color white was white. It had gotten incredibly long. All the way down to his back. It was braided into a thick braid. He was wearing a black fitted t-shit and a short tub like jacket to cover his arms. He had on dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black and white plaited vans on.

"Wow…looks like you changed for the better." Jack gave out a dry laugh. "Shut you face Ter. Not everyone has a nice loving life like you. Some people actually have to go out and work for a living." Terry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, anyways we wanted you to meet someone." Terry held a confused Jill up. Jack raised his eyebrow and then sighed. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me when you and wife pop out another kid. I get it, your both sexually active, I DON'T want to hear about your lame love life."

Terry chuckled. "While I'm sure River wouldn't mind having another kid, this one isn't ours. It's yours." Jack frowned. "That's not funny Ter. I don't have any kids." Terry shook Jill in front of him. "This little snow princess says otherwise. Her name is Jill and she's one years old and you. Are. The. Father." Terry says putting Jill down on her feet.

Jack stood up. "No way…this must be some sick Joke. I don't have any kids, I can't even remember the last woman I been with." Faye shook her head. "I swear, you boys act like animals. You really think sleeping with girls over and over with no protection isn't going to lead to this one day? Luckily the mother is still very active in Jill's life's. Who knows what could have happened if she wasn't. This is your child Jack and I expect you to take full responsilbly. I also want you to contact the mother and you two work this out. Do I make myself clear."

Jack frowned. "But…grandma…I just can't…" Faye glared at him. "I don't hear a yes ma'am coming out your mouth." Jack gulped. "Y-Yes ma'am…" He then felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see Jill looking up at him. Her eyes were wide like she just knew he was her father. Jack sighed and rubbed his face. "Shit…" He then bends down. "Well…uh…Jill. I guess I'm your dad huh." Jill reached up for his hand. Jack lowered his hand but Jill pulled it up and tried to put his hand on her hand. Terry chuckled. "She's been around Oichi for a while. She likes to get her head rub." Jack rubs Jill's head. Her face turns slightly pink and she smiles happily. Jack chuckled. "Kinda cute." Faye smiled. "I know! She's the cutest ever!" Terry stood up. "Welp, now that you have your snow princess, I'm heading home. I was just here in case you were foolish enough not to take her." Jack picked Jill up. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Terry waved at Jill. "Bye, bye snow princess." Jill waved. "Bye, bye…" She says softly. Terry chuckled and head out.

Jack sighed. "I got a kid now huh…this feels like a dream. Now what am I gonna do?" Ronnie got up and patted Jack's shoulder. "You can stay here until ya get a decent job. Not the one where ya moving around everywhere. Something steady and in ya range of skill set. Don't gotta to do this alone." Faye nodded. "Thank you." Jack says smiling. Faye got up. "Now that it's all settle why don't we talk about your hair. It's so long! Do you plan on cutting it!?" Jack laughed. "No way. I love it this long. Plus, some ladies dig the long hair you know. I am very handsome. My genes are very incredible." Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Ugh…" He walked off. Faye laughed. "You sound just like Terry. I can't deny though. You are born with some very handsome genes." She says glancing at Ronnie, who was leaving out for a smoke.

Elvira and Alaric on the couch, she was on his lap. Jess and Sabo sitting next to them. Sabo was looking away and Jess was just smiling "sooooo! We are having twins" Elvira's eyes widen "but… when uncle did the ultrasound only one showed?" Jess chuckled "she was hidden" Elvira smiled "wow another set of twins! Does the boys know?" Jess nodded "They are excited" Elvira smiled more "Oooo I cant wait!" Jess smiled and then looked at Sabo, she sighed and got up "Elvira honey lets go for a walk" Elvira blinked and nodded getting up, Alaric frowned to see them leave, she shook slightly and looked at Sabo, he wasn't even looking back at him. he gulped "Uncle…" he closed his mouth shut as Sabo got up, Sabo turned him with a glare almost "you better treat my daughter right boy or my fist will go in your face, I'm not ready to be a grandpa yet do you hear me?" Alaric frowned and stood up "you shouldn't be ranting on me like that when you got auntie pregnant at the same age of Elvira!" then he backed up slightly falling back down on the couch as Sabo got close to him, he frowned down at him, he then sighed "you know… everyone is right… I guess I have been acting like a douche… I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.. I've been treating you like kid when we were kids… I've been afraid of you hurting Elvira like your father did with Oichi… I'm deeply sorry Alaric.. I know how much Elvira loves you and I guess I cant stop true love can't I?" Alaric was shocked "thank you uncle…" 

On the first of April, Florina and Oichi were over at Danni's. She had her arms crossed. Looking at the both of them. She looked down at Florina's stomach but because Florina was wearing a loose jacket it was hard to see anything. "So…your pregnant?" Florina nodded. "Are you pranking me because it's the first of April? Because it's not a funny Joke Flo." Florina giggled. "I'm not lying mama." Danni sighed and smiled and then tears up. "Mama?" Both Florina and Oichi says. "To think my little Flo is now growing up. She used to think a man's body was so icky and nasty and claimed she'd never had a baby of her own but now look at her!" Danni got up and snuggled Florina in her boobs. "I'm so happy for you sweetie!" Florina turned her head to the side and took deep breathes. "T-Thanks mama." She says. Oichi laughs a bit. "It's quite the shocker but, your all grown up. Got a man to marry and now a baby to have. Exciting huh?" Danni let Florina go. "Yes, it really is. I wonder if it's a boy or girl. I don't really mind which ever it comes to be I can all ready tell he or she is going to be loved so much." She smiled rubbing her stomach. Oichi leans on her. "Of course, your baby is going to be loved! Loved, spoiled, and spoiled some more." Florina leans back on her. "Thanks sis. You been really great at supporting me and Sora." "Bah, its my job to help my little sister. You don't have to worry about anything other then sleeping, eating, and cravings." Danni was in her own world. "Today is April the 1st, Aprils fools day. If Flo is lying to me know so help me I'll blow everything on this block into a million pieces." She says to herself.

Oichi rolled her eyes, "Mom just feel her stomach for gosh sake!" Oichi says poking Florina's stomach. Danni shook her head. "NOPE! I REFUSE! I won't poke, or peep are her adorable tummy until the baby is poking out of her clothes!" Florina frowned. "I don't want to get fat though." "Ugh. Don't listen to mama. Your carrying a baby Flo, you seen me…hell look at me!" She pointed to her stomach. "I'm about to bust over here but eventually you will slim down to your cute looking self in no time." Florina smiled nervously.

Danni sat down beside her. "I'm just messing with you dear. I really am happy for you. I'm happy you found a guy who would love you just as much, if not more, as us. Now you get to start your own family." Danni sat up and pats Florina on the head and then jumped up. "I need a drink to celebrate! Of course, I'll drink for all three of us! Haha!" She happily danced to the kitchen. Oichi laughs. "Mama never changes." Florina nodded. "That's true. Haha. She's always been and will always be a wild card, but it makes her all the more loveable." Oichi nodded in agreement.

Oichi looked to see someone walk in the room, her eyes widen and stood up fast forgetting she was 9 months pregnant "AARON?!" Aaron stopped and looked at her with a frown "Oichi…"

Florina grabbed Oichi. "Sis, stop!" She says fearing of the risk for Oichi and the baby. Frank walked in behind him "Oichi calm yourself down now, he's been released and under my watch trust me he already got the talk with Danni a week ago, he's been working for her, he cant leave this house without rather of us, Aaron leave. Go to the kitchen" Aaron softly nodded and put his head down walking out of the room. "Danni he's been asking to go see Rick" frank said

"Like I give a shit what he wants. Requests like that have to be earn and I don't see any reason of letting him get what he wants." Danni says. Frank sighs "I know"

Danni walked back to Oichi. "Flo, take your sister home, can't have her losing her cool right now." Florina nodded. "Yes ma'am…" Florina got up and grabbed Oichi's hand. "Why don't we stop by the shop and pick out some baby clothes." "Alright…" She turns to the kitchen and frowned as Florina led her out the door. "Bye mom. I'll stop by soon." Danni waved and watched them go. "c-15893126" Frank said to her

Danni rolled her eyes. "He's been ordered to personally apologize to jess, in person…." Frank said, Danni was frowning at him "I called Sabo and told and he yelled at me on the phone and quote said to me 'like hell you are bring him here! I don't care if it's mama D with him he's not coming near her' and hang up on me" Frank bite his lip "I swear that boy still has a rude ass mouth on him when talking to me…"

"Well this time I fully agree with him. He might have been order to 'apologize' but what the hell is that going to settle!?" Danni says. Zane walked in frowning "Why does he have to stay here?!" Frank frowned "don't shout in the house" he said with a growl almost "your sister is sick with the flu she doesn't need you ranting your mouth waking her up"

Danni sits down. "Can't blame Zane for getting upset either. I don't even want that little shit no where near me. By all files I don't work for you nor Jetter, so I technically don't have to put up with him nor listen to whatever orders YOU have to follow…BUT because I love you I'll put up with it for now." Zane sits down beside her. "This is stupid." "Agreed…" Danni says. Frank sighs then smiled "I love you" He walks over making Danni shiver, he leans down "oh god if only the kids were gone I was devour you all over the house over and over again" Zane stood up "gross and in front of me!?" he stomped out of the room, Frank chuckled "you think he would get use to seeing us so lovey dovey in front of him" "Meh, He'll live." She grabs Frank by the collar of his shirt and forces him to switch places with her. He was now sitting on the couch with her straddling him. "I for one don't really care if the kids are here. Not like we haven't done it before. It also brings in a bit of excitement of getting caught don't you think." She says licking her lips. Frank smirked down at her then leaned in her ear "Danni would you get upset if I say I want another baby with you?" Danni frowns a bit and then sighs. "No I wouldn't, and I know how much you must want more but I don't think I want to…have anymore…" She gets off of him. "I'm sorry…I'm gonna go to the firing range for a while." She quickly grabs her keys and rush out the door.

A sudden rain fell over the city, over at Elvira's and Alaric's, they were getting for Kid and Scarlet to show up. Alaric setting up the table, Elvira was string the mild curry sauce. The Rice was in the rice steaming cooker. Alaric finishing setting up the table, he sighed and looked at the clock it was passed 4pm "They should have showed up already…. Maybe there not coming…" Elvira frowned "Love don't think that, I know they wills how uncle kid never not showed when we invited him to come over" Alaric frowned "but Scar might convince him to show up…"

Finally hearing the door bell, Alaric rushed the front door. he opened it to see Scar and his father he smiled softly "You two came thank you come on it and please take off your shoes, the mud"

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Kid says. Taking off his shoes. Scarlet took hers off at well. Kid had already given her a talk on the ride over. She had promised him not to be rude and to at least listen to whatever Alaric might have to say. Alaric closed the door "This way" he guided them to the living, kitchen and dinning room area. "welcome" Elvira smiled at them, putting the spoon down she walked over to kid and hugged him "hello uncle Kid"

"Hey there." He says. Elvira smiled "Please enjoy yourselves, the sauce is almost done. Uncle I made Hot for you and Alaric, I know you both like hot"

"Look forward to it." Kid says. Scar joined them in the Livingroom while the TV was on. Scar's eyes widen as a kittle kitten came walking out of the kitty house against the wall"

"I see you got cats..." She says. Alaric smiled "Auntie's cat Cleo which is Anubis's mate had four kittens. Elvira and me got one, this little cutie is Silveira" he picked her up as she started to meow.

"Uh huh…" Scar then goes and sits down on the floor, next to the tv, with her legs crossed. She took out her phone and started texting on it. The kitten purring in Alaric's hand, he put Silveira down. Who rushed off to her cat tree climbing up it.

Kid took a seat on the couch. Scarlet sighed as she sent her text message. Alaric looked at her "Scar… sister"

Scarlet frowned and look at him. "I want to apologize for the way I've treated you…. Elvira didn't like the way I treated you either… she kind of put me straight…." He said as Elvira in the kitchen smirked while she stirred the sauce more.

"Ugh…hear you even call me sister is creepy…" Scarlet said. "Scar…" Kid says. "What? I'm just saying." She went back to texting. "Anyways For the long run, apology accepted or however you say that." Scar says. Alaric smiled softly "if you don't want me to call you sister then I won't" the rice cooker dinged making Elvira right away went over to it to scoop the rice up "its all done" Alaric got up "shall we have some dinner?"

"Off your phone Scarlet." Kid says getting up. Scarlet rolls her eyes but, puts her phone away. Walking over to the table, Scar sat down with kid next to her. Alaric went to the stove turning it off and scarred the mild and hot sauce pans to the table putting it on the oven mitts, Elvira came over with the rice owl "The red sauce pan is hot and the orange pan is mild" Elvira said sitting down.

Kid nodded as they waited. Making their plates, Kid right away took a bite of his hot curry. He looked at Elvira who was watching him "Just like your mothers cooking, your cooking is getting good" Elvira smiled "I'm happy you like it Uncle, what do you think Scar?" Scarlet to a bite. "It's okay." She says.

Another week past in April. It was night time and Oichi was due during the last week in April.

On that night, Oichi and Law were sleeping peacefully in bed. The triplets were up, laying in their bed, each playing a different game. Scarlet and Naomi were in Eric's room watching a movie. His room was their hangout spot every now and then. Niko and Kaeden were in their room together. Lately they had gotten even closer than usual. Something both Oichi and Law picked up but said nothing about it yet.

It was going on nearly Midnight when suddenly Oichi's eyes opened and sat up. With her hearing she could hear something coming fast. The next then they know they heard an explosion in the front yard. It shook the whole house. Law's eyes opened and sat up quickly. "Shit…they really do never give up." Oichi frowned as Law rushed to her side of the bed. "Let's go." He picked her up and headed out the room door, running into the panic triplets. "Mom! Dad! What's going on!?" Damien yelled. "No time for questions boys. Get down to the basement now." The triplets frowned but nodded as they ran off. Niko and Kaeden were already heading that way with Naomi and Scarlet.

Once they were on the staircase of the basement there was another explosion but this time it hit the house directly. It tore a huge hole from the front door down to where Oichi's and Law's room was.

The house shook, and things fell over, Glass shattered, and the ceiling started to cave in a bit. Naomi screamed from the shaking, but Scarlet covered her mouth. "Less screaming more moving!" She yelled. She grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs quickly. Heading down to the basement last, Law closed the door behind him while Kaeden and Niko helped Oichi down the stairs. Law placed his hand on the wall activating Gabby. Gabby's face appeared. "Hello sir Law. No need to worry. Other than first two explosions the house is already started to be sealed and protected. The collapsing roof has also been halted for the moment. I have raised the alarms to Dante, Danni, Terry, Eric and Mikey. They will be here shorty. Please stay down here and wait this out. I assure you nothing will happen to you or the family." Law nodded and walked down stairs where the triplets were tearing up and clinging to Oichi.

"Mama…what's going on?" Oichi smiled and hugged them. "It's going to be okay. Don't cry." Unlike the others this was the first time the triplets experience an attack like this. The last time the family was attacked was when they were babies and an assassin thought that kidnapping Naomi and Scarlet was a smart thing to do. Naomi was sitting down on the floor holding her knees to her chest. Scarlet was sitting beside her. She shook as her breathing got sharp. "It's okay. Breathe easy sis. I'll protect you." Scarlet says rubbing her back, calming Naomi down. Naomi smiled. "I know Scar." Law frowned. Naomi had panic attacks when she got to scared or nervous. It's been a while since she had one.

Kaeden and Niko were leaning against the wall. Kaeden was frowning. He was getting sick and tired of these attacks on his family. How could they ever live a peaceful life knowing that their mother and his Niko were still on a hit list after all this time. Niko was looking down. He still had nightmares of when Oichi got attack in front of them when they were younger. Then the kidnapping of Naomi added onto that. When were they ever going to be free of that man. How much suffering did he plan to make them live through before he was satisfied? He grits his teeth as his anger started to build up. There were many times where he wished that he wasn't born then maybe none of this would be happening.

Oichi could feel the anger pouring from Niko. She looked over to him. "Niko dear…don't blame yourself over this." Niko looked at her. "This is no one's fault. This is way to big for one person to blame. Trust me. I have done the blaming of myself for many years. I thought if I just gave myself up to that man then all this can end then at least…all of you would have a peaceful life…" Law frowned at that. Oichi chuckled at him. "That look your father is giving me is what your auntie Jess gave me when I told her that. I highly doubt they would let me sacrifice myself even when I was so ready for it. So erase those thoughts from your head. This will be over soon…" Niko looked down as his anger started to cool off. Kaeden smiled and rubbed his head.

Law was looking at a screen of the outside view. "Oichi…come here." Oichi walked over to him and looked at the screen. Her eyes widen. Outside were three large trucks with Dante's symbol on it. Men were pouring out, surrounded the house. "What the hell?" "Those are all Danni units as well." Law says. "Do you think they are mistaken by some chance? No one really has our address other than close friends and family members. Only certain members of papa's court know where we live for security reasons." Oichi clings to Law's arm a bit. Law grabbed her hand, as the camera viewed in on front door. There were a few trying to already cut through the door. It was made from a strong alloy of magnesium and a bunch of others mix together. The windows were bullet proof and were just as tough as the doors. Unfortunately, the regular walls weren't all that strong but, luckily when Gabby locked down the house the metal walls came down covering the hole preventing anyone to get in.

On the roof there were people up there as well trying to get as well as people underground trying to come through the floor.

Oichi sighs as she rubbed her stomach. "I don't think I can take more of this…" She had a painful look on her face. Law frowned. "Kaeden." Kaeden walked over and grabbed Oichi's hand. "Mother come sit. The triplets are scared." Oichi nodded and walked away from the screen.

Law looks back at the screen just in time to see Dante pull up in car. "About damn time…"

Outside, Dante got out the car with Zach along with him. When they did Dante had guns pointing at him. "Halt! Take another step and we will blow your damn head off you fake king!" Dante sighed as he blew smoke out from the cigarette he had. "You all have three seconds to leave before your all dead…"

The men then heard something crashing down on top of Dante's car. They looked up to see a very angry and pissed Danni. She was wearing one of her combat uniforms that consisted of just a black t-shirt and her army cargo pants and black boots. She had a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. "Fuck the three seconds…Your all dead meat…" She says in a low and cold voice. Danni jumped down slicing the guns in half that were pointing at Dante. She then sliced their necks open within a second. They fall to the ground. The men took a step back as Danni walked up to them.

"You use my men, steal information from me, and have the nerve to attack my daughter and her family. None of you will leave here alive tonight…"

Dante and Zach watched as Danni went straight into the fray killing every person in sight. Dante also spotted Karasu, Balor, and Eric on the roof. He had already sent Mikey and Terry underground to prevent them from reaching the basement. One of the men who was cut by Danni was up. He held a knife in his hand while he held his bleeding neck in the other. He was about to try to stab Dante until he was shot in the head. Dante glanced back. A few feet away up in the trees Zane was holding a sniper rifle. He was also wearing a combat uniform similar to Danni's. Just above him with Adalena. She was wearing a pair of contact leans that allowed her to see targets far away. She could see a person, tell how far he was, how the wind was blowing in order to time Zane's shots and more. "Brother…three targets sneaking up on the right side." Zane takes a deep breath and eyes the targets. He was his calmest when he was working with his mother on missions. Though he'd rather be by his mother's side this was the best way to keep people from entering the house.

On Zach's side the men in Dante's uniforms started to pour out the trucks. They surrounded Zach and Dante and lifted their guns to them. "You can die alongside this trash!" A man yelled at Zach, getting his gun ready. Dante chuckled. "You all do have some balls, I'll give you that…" Zach sighs taking off his sunglasses "you dare point a gun at me….? And my man?" his eyes glowed red as suddenly the men went to their knees with blood coming out of their eyes, nose and ears.

Dante blew out smoke as he watches the men drop like flies. Zach walked to the house "let's kill these traitors" Zach said as the men that went to their knee's splattered everywhere.

Inside the house, Oichi was sitting on the floor with her legs out straight and the triples head on her lap. She could easily hear everything that was going on outside. She felt better knowing her parents and the others were here. She sighed until she felt uneasy. Niko looked around and frowned. He could hear something coming but he couldn't penpoint where. Oichi looked around as well. She then looked to the floor where Damien was laying down at. She narrowed her eyes and looked closer at the floor. A crack suddenly appeared. Oichi's eyes widen as she grabbed Damien and pulled him away from the crack. Just as she did that the floor ripped opened. Everyone gasp and Oichi winched in pain. Her left leg hand gotten cut deeply from the flying wood and metal. Kaeden and Niko quickly grabbed her and the triplets and pulled her closer to the wall. Scarlet and Naomi quickly grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding from Oichi's leg.

Three men jumped out the hole in the floor with guns. "Hold it! Don't move or we will shoot!" Niko growled at them. His eyes turned yellow as he and Kaeden stood in front of Oichi and the others. "I said don't move! We have orders to shoot you!" They aimed their guns at the boys.

Just then one of the men were grabbed and knocked out cold by Law. The two men were taken back by his quickness. Without letting them recover Law rushed them and knocked them both out in an instant. Kaeden and Niko looked at him in shock as well as the other children. Law brushed his hands clean and took the men's guns. He then pushed them back into the hole. "All of you turn away and cover your ears now…" Naomi looked up. "Why daddy?" Oichi rubbed her head. "Just do it sweeties. Boys you two." The children frowned and looked away and covered their ears, all but Niko and Kaeden. They were used to this part. Law had to finish the men off. If not, it could bring more trouble to them. They witness their Grandfather do this a few times when things like this happened.

Law looked down in the hole and shot the three men all in the head. He then empty the clip and tossed the guns to the side. When he was done he moved Niko and Kaeden out the way and looked at Oichi's cut on her leg. It was still bleeding out a lot. He frowned and looked around. He saw his first aid kit. He keeps them all over the house at this point. "Scar, hand me the first aid kit." Scarlet nodded and ran around the hole. She grabbed it and brought it back to him. "Mommy? You okay?" Damien asked. "You okay right?" Ayden asked. "Daddy will make you better?" Kaleb asked. Oichi smiled and rubbed their heads. "I'm fine boys. It hurts but yes, daddy will make it better." The triplets kept their frowned and hugged her gently, shaking. "It's okay. It's okay." Oichi says holding them.

Once everything was over. Gabby had let off the defensive and reopened the walls. She still kept the ceiling up. It was beyond repair and it could collapse if she let it go. Dante and Zach walked in and sighed at the huge hole in the wall. Danni walked in after him with Zane and Adalena. "Where is she!?" Danni asked wiping the blood off her face. "Basement…" Dante says walking to the basement. They followed and walked down stairs to see Mikey already there. He had the triplets, smoothing them. Terry was doing a sweep in the hole that was made. Law was stitching up Oichi's leg. Zane and Adalena were by her side quickly. "Sis!?" Oichi smiled up at them. "Hey there you two. Thanks for coming." Danni went over by the triplets. "Boys…" The triples look at her with teary eyes. They quickly ran to her hugging and crying. "Grandma!" They yell out. Danni smiles softly at them. "It's going to be okay. It's okay…"

"So what are we going to do…" Mikey asked looking in the hole. "Nice work by the way Law." Oichi smiled at Law. "Yeah. Thanks hunny." Law shook his head. "I did what I did to protect my family. I haven't been sitting here twiddling my thumbs all these years to just sit back and watch anymore." Dante walked up to the hole as well. "It's good that your training has been paying off." Zach glanced at it "they knew were to dig too… they must have had the house blueprints"

Terry popped up from the whole and tossed a few bodies up. "That should do it. I took care of the rest that tried to run but I ended up bring these back with me for the cleaning process. With Zach's hearing he heart a heartbeat. He turned to one of the men that Terry had hanging from the hole, he walked over grabbing the man's head pulling him "Dante this one is alive, I can hear his heart beat"

Dante sighed. "I don't need him, we all know who did it. He's nothing more then a pawn for his games anyways. Do with him as you wish." Zach nodded "Of course, Terry you know what to do" he dropped the guy who started to wake up "Let's get Oichi and Kids out of here Dante, let's bring them to our place for the time being they will be safe, sense there is a force shield around the house"

"Yes, I was getting to that." Dante looked at Oichi. "This place is no longer safe for you. I'm spiting you all up for a few nights." Oichi frowned at him. "What!? Why!? I'm not leaving my children!" "Calm down Oichi. It's just for a few nights. Right now, you all are nothing but a target. Being together is going to hurt you worse." Oichi looked down. Dante looked at his grandchildren. "Kaeden you're going to stay with your God parents Ace and Vivi." Kaeden frowned. "I don't want to grandfather." "You don't have a choice. With Vivi and Ace you will be safer right now." Kaeden looked down. "Niko you're going to Darcaniea's. Scarlet you will be with Kid. Naomi, you will be with Jess. Damien will be with Faye and Ronnie. Ayden is going to Terry's and Rivers and Kaleb will be with Nami and Sanji. Law you and Oichi will be with me and Zach as he has already stated. I want each of you to go to your rooms and pack some clothes. Only bring what you need understand and make it quick." The children nodded sadly. "I'm sorry but this is for the best for now." Dante says.

When everyone got their things. Dante had ordered different cars to take them to the places they would be staying. The kids had their backpacks standing in the middle of the living room. Law was holding Oichi bridal style while Mikey grabbed her things. "Dad…" Niko called out. "Do we really have to leave? This is our home…" Law frowned. "I'm afraid so. This place isn't safe anymore." Kaeden frowned and clutched his fist. "How much longer are we going to keep running away…why can't we be happy for once…" Niko looked at him. "Kai." "I'm so sick of seeing our family hurt. Why can't he leave us alone?"

Oichi tapped on Law's shoulder. Law put her down and limped over to a frustrated Kaeden. She hugged him from behind. "I know your upset Kaeden. I know you feel like we are trapped, and we can't be happy, but the truth is we are. No one was hurt badly. No one was taken. We are all still here. No matter what that man throws at us we will get through it like we always have." She felt Kaeden shake. He turned around and buries his face in her shoulder. The rest of them also joined in on the hug. "Everything will be okay. I want all of you to be respectful to your God Parents. Don't be rude. Scar take it easy on your dad. Thank them for letting you stay a few days. Its only for a few nights. I love all of you okay?" They nodded at her.

Dante walked in. "Let's go…" The children sighed and let go of Oichi. They sadly walked off. Dante's men were already in the process of cleaning up the bodies. They were quick with their work and blocked the view from the children. Once everyone was out of the house they heard creaking. They turned back to see the ceiling to their house crumb down into the house. Naomi's eyes widen. She teared up and finally busted into tears. Scarlet bit her lips as tears swelled up in her eyes. She hugged Naomi tight. Zach walked up to them and turned them away from the house hugging them. "It will be alright kids, your mother will be safe with me and dante"

The triplets were clinged on to Danni. Their hearts broke as they watch their house be destroyed. Kaeden and Niko looked away. Danni hugged the triplets. "It's okay. Don't cry. It's just a house. A house can always be rebuilt. Your things can always be replaced. Your lives are more important then anything. Do you understand?" The triplets nodded but Danni knew it was a bit to hard for them to truly understand. "Let's go." Zach looked at them all "Don't worry, they will be followed by ghost ops, they will be safe Oichi"

Each child got into a different car. They scattered in different directions. Law picked up Oichi. "Let's go." Oichi hugged him as he walked out the door. "They will be okay. We raised some strong children." Oichi nodded.

At Vivi's she was pacing back and forth waiting. Luckily, she and Ace were in one of their older houses within the regular Grand Line. If they would have been in the new city, Kaeden wouldn't have reached them for another 8 hours or so.

Vivi had gotten the call from Oichi about what just happen. Ace was frowning he was on the phone with Sabo passing on what happened. "You're kidding me?" Sabo said over the phone. "I wish I was bro…but if Oichi hasn't called Jess yet you guys are getting Naomi for a few nights. Other than Kaeden and Niko the others haven't really gone through this." Sabo sighed. "Yeah. I'm sure she will be okay though. We have enough room for her and she will be safe here."

There was a knock on the door. "That must be Kaeden. Let me know when Naomi gets there." Ace says. "Alright." Ace hung up. Vivi open the door to see Kaeden and two men in standing there with an upset Kaeden. Vivi tears up and grabs him. She hugs him tightly. "I was so worried!" Kaeden leans into her. Ace walked up. "How long is he staying?" He asked the guards. "You will know once Lord Dante knows." They turned and left.

"Auntie…your smothering me." Kaeden mumbles. Vivi let him go and looked at his face. "You weren't hurt were you?" "No. Dad took care of the men that were in the house?" "Law did?" Ace asked. "Hot damn. Didn't think he had it in him." Ace walked to the stairs. "HEY! GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled. Kaeden heard feet coming down. Toni and Mary Ann came running down the steps. "Is he here dad?" Ace pointed to Kaeden. The girls smiled and ran to him. "Kaeden!" They hugged him. Kaeden smiled. Someone else came downstairs. "Kaeden…" Kaeden looked up to see Laxus and Kayo. "Is Naomi okay?" Kaeden nodded. "She might be shaken up a bit but she's okay." Laxus looked down worriedly. Vivi smiled at him. "Why don't we order some pizza and watch a movie to get our minds off of tonight. Maybe play some games." The girls nodded. "Yeah! Pizza!" They looked up at Kaeden. "Let's have fun!" Kaeden frowned. "I'm sorry…I'd rather lay down for the night…please." Vivi and the others looked at him sadly. "Okay dear. You should get some rest." Vivi says as the girls lead Kaeden to the guest room.

Over at Darcaniea's, she was just getting off the phone with Oichi when the door bell run. She got up and opened it. Niko was looking down with two guards behind him. Darcaniea smiled at Niko "Oh Niko I'm so glad you alright"

Niko bit his lip and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "I couldn't do anything to protect mama…she got hurt…I let them hurt her." Darcaniea smiled down at him "Shhh Niko its alright, there not much you could have down"

One of the guards placed a small bag down. "Sir Law said to make sure Prince Niko take these. It's his new suppressions and his medicine. Lady Oichi will call later." Rick nodded and took them "I understand" The guards bowed slightly and left. Darcaniea held him more "It's okay Niko let it all out" Rick hearing his phone dig, he looked at it and it was a text from his father reading "Dad said he will be staying here for a while" Darcaniea nodded to him "I know, Niko you and Soda can bunk together" Niko could only nod.

Ebony came in "Mom wants going on?" she looked to see Niko in her mother's arms crying, Ebony frowned "Niko what happen" Rick looked at her "Ebony Niko will be staying for a while we will have a house meet later go to your room" Ebony nodded and walked away "Come on Niko lets go to Soda's room"

Heading to Soda's room, Darcaniea opened the door to were soda was on his bed paying his guitar, he looked up and stopped "mom?" Darcaniea smiled "Soda, Niko will be staying here for while he will be bunking with you like he always does when he comes here" Soda flushed and nodded "alright"

Niko had his eyes to the ground. He felt so pathetic. Darcaniea "Have you eaten yet Niko? You want me to make you something? A pudding cup? I know you love my red licorice flavored pudding cups" "I'm not hungry…" He says. He walks up to the top bunk and jumps up there with easy. He then pulled the blanket over him and curled up into a ball. He did this when he was scared. Usually Kaeden or Conner and sometimes even both of them would lay beside him and rubbed his head and back. It would usually smooth him to sleep and even help keep the nightmares away. Tonight was the worst. Darcaniea frowned and left the room. Soda looked up at him with a frown and climbed up on the top bunk "Niko is everything alright?"

Niko said nothing. Soda sighed and scrawled beside him and lying next to him "it's okay Niko I'm sure everything will be alright, latter you wanna play some halo on my Xbox one?"

"No…" Niko said softly. Soda frowned but reached up and rubbed his head "I know you feel better with Kaeden or Conner rubbed your head, if you want I can contact him and have him come over…?" "…No…I just wanna sleep now…" Niko says curling up tighter under the blankets. He wanted to say yes. If Kaeden couldn't be there Conner should be able to come but, he didn't want to a burden on him. 'I'll deal with my nightmares. I can last a night without Kai or Con…right…' Niko says to himself. Trying to convince himself that he would be okay.

Scarlet sighed as she lays down on her bed at Kids. She wanted to be with Naomi at least. She could be freaking out about this stuff. Kaeden and Niko were solid like rocks and then there were the triplets. Scarlet frowned as she hugged a pillow. The triplets…they never had been split up before. Would they be okay without each other? She sits up. Then Naomi she's known to have panic attacks when she gets to scared. Scarlet frowned and grabbed her bag. She dumped it looking for her tablet.

Kid walked in with a cup of tea and raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing Scar?" "I gotta call Naomi! I have to make sure she's okay!" Scarlet says in a panic. Kid frowned and put the cup down. He grabbed Scarlet. "Scar stop it. Naomi is with Jess. She will be okay." "I have to make sure!" Scarlet says. Tears came to her eyes shocking Kid a bit. "She's scared dad! I have to be with her! I have to! I promised to protect her!" Kid sighs and pulls Scarlet into a hug. Scarlet was the one shocked this time. "It's okay Scar…everything is going to be okay…it's okay to be scared. It's perfectly normal." Scarlet bit her lip but the warmth of her father's hug broke her. She started to cry, clinging to him. "Everything happened so fast! Mama got hurt and they were going to shot Kaeden and Niko! I can't move! I was…I was so sacred!" Kid hugged her tighter. "There, there…let it out. I'm here. It's okay baby girl. Just be happy that everyone made it out safe." He rubbed her head.

Kyra was leaning against the door way watching them. She had dyed her color teal blue with pink tips and her eyes were also a teal color. She smiled and left to leave them alone.

At Jess's house Naomi was sitting on the floor in the living room clinging her panda bear stuff animal. Jess and Sabo were at the door talking to the guards. They were giving them Naomi's medicine as well. "Make sure she takes them before she goes to bed and in the morning." Jess nodded "Of course, thank you" Sabo was frowning 'he finally made the move…'

"Lady Oichi said she will call in the morning to tell you how long Princess Naomi will be staying." Jess nodded "alright"

Naomi was shaking as she clings tighter to her stuff animal. She was scared and confused and more than anything wanted to be with Oichi and Law. Why did they spilt them up like this? When were they going home?! Who and Why were they trying to hurt her family!? As more and more questions popped up in her breathing got rapid. She could feel her heart getting faster and faster. She let out at gasp as breathes got shorter.

Once the guards left Sabo and Jess walked over to see Naomi laying on the floor, curled up, having a panic attack. Jess gasped and rushed over with her large 4 month pregnant tummy "Naomi its okay calm down hunny" she kneels down. Sabo rushed over.  
Naomi clings to her bear, as it gets harder for her to breathe. Jess held Naomi and rubs her back shhh take a deep breathes relax hunny, focus on my voice" Sabo grabbed Naomi's face. "Naomi. Listen to me. You are in a safe place. Everything is okay. Everything will be okay. Your brothers and sisters are okay and your parents are okay. Calm down." Naomi, hearing Sabo and felt Jess rubbing her back, slowly came back to. She looked down at her bear. "T-They were gonna shoot them…" Sabo frowned. "Shoot who." Tears ran down her cheeks. "They were gonna shoot Kaeden and Niko. They said they were order to hunt my family! Why!? Why are people trying to hurt them!" Naomi blurted out through her tears. Sabo looks down. There wasn't a easy way to explain to Naomi about what was going on while she was like this. He didn't want to risk giving her another attack. He looked at Jess. Jess frowned "I don't know honey but you are safe here, you want me to get my tablet so you can video call scar or your mother?" That only seem to upset Naomi more. "I can't have contact with Scar or mama…Grandpa said so…" She got up and ran off into the spare room they were letting her use. Jess sighed. Sabo got up and reached out to help her up. "Don't worry. She's confused right now. Oichi is calling tomorrow so maybe she can tell us what else we can do for Naomi while she's here." Sabo says.

Damien was sighing as he put his bag down. Faye had hugged him nearly to death and Ronnie nearly killed the guards that came over since they wouldn't give him the info they wanted. Damien looked sadly at his tablet. He had never been away from his brothers. They did everything together. They were in the same class every year. "Damien?" Damien looked up to see Faye smiling with a plate of food. "I know this is hard for you right now. Soon you and you brothers will be with each other again. For now, let's get some food in that cute tummy of yours." Jill came walking around the chair. "Eat Eat?" Faye smiled at her. "Yes, you to hunny. Come eat with Damien." Jill smiled and went to sit on the floor. "Eat Eat!" She says looking up at Damien. Damien smiled and sat down beside her. Faye handed Damien his plate and gave Jill a little bowl and spoon.

Terry open the door to his house and Ayden walked in with him. River right there with Jareth in her arms smiled at him "Hello Ayden"

Ayden said nothing as Terry rubbed his head. "It's going to be okay. I know it's going to be hard without your brothers. You guys stick together like glue. This is a major first." "I wanna go home…" Ayden says tearing up. Terry smiled. "I know but this place can be your home to for a little bit okay?" "I need to be with my brothers…I want to be with my mom and dad…why did we have to spilt up…" Tears ran down his cheeks. Terry bends down and wipes away Ayden tears. "It's okay Ayden. I know you're a bit confused now but I promise you once this is over you and your brothers will be back to your clinging ways." He rubbed Ayden's head. The twins appeared next to him hugging him at the same time "Ayden, don't worry you are safe here!" they said at the same time. River sighed "girls don't coward him, dinner will be done soon go wash your hands" the girls smiled and disappeared out of the room.

Nami was snuggling Kaleb. "My poor Kaleb!" Kaleb was looking around sadly. Curtis and Lucy were watching. "So people attacked auntie Oichi in her house? That's gotta suck." Sanji thumped Curtis on the forehead. "Be more caring will you." Curtis pouted and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry dad." Lucy walked up to Kaleb. "It's okay Kaleb. I protect you!" She says smiling and holding up her doll baby. Kaleb smiled a bit. "Thank you." Lucy flushed a bit and smiled brightly.

"Why don't you guys show Kaleb where he will be sleeping? I'll make us something for dinner." Curtis nodded. Lucy took Kaleb hand and led him upstairs.

At Zach's and Dante Oichi was getting stiches on her leg. She grunted in pain a bit rubbing her stomach. "How are you feeling?" "It's okay…I'm okay. They will be okay…" She bit her lip. "Ichi…" "Oh Law…I can feel how scared they are. I need to be with them!" Law grabbed her face and made her look at her. "Calm down puddin cup." Oichi's eyes widen as a tint of red spread across her face. Law chuckled and rubbed her cheeks. "Our kids are with our most trusted friends and family. Nothing will happen to them. I know it's hard to let someone else comfort them specially at a moment like this but, in order to protect our family, we have to be a part for a little bit. Okay?" Oichi sniffed and nodded.

"Ah. She's moving." Law looked at her stomach and rubbed her stomach. He smiled when he felt a small kick. "She knows her mother is being a worry wort." Oichi smiled at him softly and place a hand on his. "I love you." "I love you to." "Did I tell you how sexy you were when you took those guys out?" Law chuckled. "No, but I rather not doing it again if I don't have to. Protecting you and our children are the top priority for me. I'll do anything to protect you and


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: School Life Book 3 'Family Tides'**

 **Shared Authors: / TheBluemoonRose / Kistune027**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver, OCS**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

During the last week of April everything was still a bit chaotic. Harmony was passed her due date, and it made Oichi worried. She and the kids were still spilt up, Law had to leave the night after everything happen to go to a medical convention and the only time she got to take to her kids is after school when they called on the tablet. There had been a level yellow alert within Grand Line. The police were to turn anything and everything they found and saw strange to Dante, no matter how small it was. He was more determined then anything to find Doflamingo and end this matter.

That morning on Friday, the 28th , Oichi was in the kitchen cooking something for herself. Dante hasn't been home for almost a week and Zach was out doing who knows what. Law was still at the convention which was back in Paris. He called her every night to check in with her. He told her that he would be home in May hopefully within the first week.

Oichi sighed as she made herself some tea. She was frying pickles with a side of donuts and ice cream. When the food was done she went into the living room where Jason and Kat were sleeping. Sadly, throughout the panic they had forgotten the dogs in the back yard. Luckily Kid had made them a mini dog shelter and they had stayed in there until that next morning when Law went back for them. Oichi was relived for this specially since Kat was pregnant with puppies.

Looking down at them, snuggling up while sleeping, Oichi could help but smiled sweetly at them. 'I wonder what kind of puppies she will have. She is a rare mix breed…I hope she goes through the birth okay.' Oichi says to herself while rubbing her over due belly. She turned on the tv and changed the channel to one of her favorite shows, Criminal minds.

At school, Kaeden was sitting in his first period class with Lana. Advance business class with Sengoku for seniors.

Sengoku cleared his throat. "Today we will be doing a review in what you have learned before exams. First does anyone remember what the exam is about and what you have to do?"

Lana raised her hand. "Yes Lana." Lana smiled. "Our exam is actually a project. We were to go out and get a part time job to see how it was to work. We were then supposed to write a paper on the experiences we had there. Next, we were asked to pick a partner and come up with a business plan on our own from our own experiences." Sengoku nodded. "Good and can anyone tell me why?" Kaeden raised his hand. "Yes Kaeden." Kaeden coughed slightly. "In order to expand our minds on the way actual business run. By taking the experience, we went through personality we can get a better understanding on how it benefits with money, power, connections, and hard work." Sengoku nodded. "Also correct. So, for the remaining time you have for this period I want you to group up and work on the rest of this assignment. Remember that this will be your final exam, so I want you to put all your effort in this." The students nodded and got to work.

Lana and Kaeden were partnered up. They had already finished their work back in March so there wasn't anything for them to do. Kaeden sighed as he shook his head. Lana frowned. "Kaeden? Are you okay?" Kaeden looked at her and smiled. "Yeah." "hmmm…you must be stressed. You have all these activities, council duties, graduation coming up, and plus the thing that happen with you and your family." Kaeden leans on his desk. "Not to mention the thousands of collages offers I'm already getting. My father wants me to come work with him, but I know mother would reject that idea. Grandfather think I would make an excellent partner in business so he wants to start me on a temp card so I can start working in his building in Grand Line. Mother…Mother told me that I should follow my own dreams. I asked her what if I wanted to stay with her. She said while she doesn't see that as a issue she wants me to do whatever I want to do…how can I do that when I'm worried about her and her health. Then there is Niko. I've been telling him that I love him for years now and he still can process it through his cute brain that its not that 'brotherly' love crap. It doesn't help that Conner is also after him along with a few others…I don't know how I'm gonna figure this all out by June. It's quite frustrating."

Lana's eyes were wide. Kaeden had never been so expressive to her before. Kaeden chuckled. "Sorry, guess I blabbed to much."

In a secret room only none by Jess and Sabo, now Elvira and Alaric knows. Jess had told her about a secret room that opens for a keycard that Jess had. Jess giving Elvira the keycard without Sabo knowing. The secret room, was a bedroom, Jess mentioning to Elvira 'oh you will see when you get inside' Elvira's face was red and Alaric was speechless. "So… this is the room that mom told me about…" Alaric shook his head "this is your mothers and father sex room whenever they wanna skip class to have sex…" Elvira's face turned red and smacked his arm "Alaric!" Alaric rubbing his arm "What?! its true!" Elvira pouted then pushed Alaric over to the bed "enough talk…" Alaric eyes widen and then smirked "Oh right to the point eh?" he turned to them around pushing her on the bed "Lets hope these sheets and blankets have been washed since your parents have attended here" Elvira glared at him "shut up already!" Alaric chuckled then smirked down at her "strip"

At school around lunch time, Niko was walking around with Conner. "Are you sure you can't come stay with me?" Niko sighed. "I told you already Con. I'm not allowed at anyone else house other then aunties." Conner frowned. "That's a bunch of bull. I know your situation to. Hell my dad is out there busting his balls trying to hunt down that scum who put a bounty on you and Auntie Oichi!" Niko nodded. "I wish he would leave us alone. We've been safe for almost all these years, why would he choose now to make a move." Conner put his hands in his pocket. "Maybe he knew about Auntie being pregnant and all. He saw her at a weak moment and decided to attack and if the attack didn't work maybe the stress would have." Niko frowned. Conner shook his head. "I've seen auntie when she has her 'moments' and it's not pretty…if she would have lost Harmony she might have…" "Stop talking please…" Niko says. Conner frowned but then looked at the sadden Niko. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He rubbed Niko's head. "Still though. Maybe if I talk to auntie maybe she can let you stay over?" Niko shrugs. "I don't know…"

They walked in and headed to their table were Zoey and Curtis was already sitting. "Yo! How's it going?" Curtis asked as Niko and Conner took their seat. "Okay I guess. How is Kaleb?" Curtis crossed his arm. "Well at first he just cried like a baby but within a day or two he adjusted. He and my dad cook together a lot." Niko smiled. "Kaleb likes cooking sometimes when mother and father aren't home. It's his little secret from them." Curtis nodded. "Yeah, he told us and made us promise not to tell them. Haha." Niko laughed. "He's really shy about some things. I'm happy that he is enjoying himself though."

Lana suddenly came running in the lunch room with a panic look on her face. She looked and saw Niko. She ran over to him. "Niko!" Niko and his table looked over at her. "Lana? Why are you yelling? I swear I went to my anger management classes…" "K-Kaeden!" Niko frowned. "What about Kai?" "He collapsed in the hallway!" Niko's eyes widen. He got up, nearly knocking Conner out the way. He sprinted toward the door with Lana behind him. Conner frowned and followed them.

At Elvira's table, Elvira stood up with a gasp pulled Alaric up "lets go!" Alaric nodded and followed Elvira out the lunch room, the twins frowned but did not follow but Roxas and Ebony end up did.

In the hallway, Some girls were trying to help Kaeden but he was out cold. "Kaeden! What's wrong! Please wake up!"

"Get away from him!" The girls jumped at the loud voice. They turned to see a angry Niko running to them. They quickly backed away. "Kai!" Niko dropped down to Kaeden. He sat him up. "Kai! Wake up!" He noticed Kaeden was sweating and his body heat kept rising. His breathing was shallow. "We have to get him to the nurse office!" Niko says trying to pick him up. Lana went to the other side and grabbed Kaeden's arm. "I'll help!"

The girls frowned. "We want to help to!" Niko glared at him. "Don't touch my brother!" He yelled out. His eyes turned yellow out of anger. The girls gasped at him and backed up. Lana and Niko struggled to get Kaeden to the nurses when suddenly Kaeden was lifted up. They gasped and saw Zane behind him. He tossed Kaeden over his shoulder. "Let's go." He says rushing to the nurse office. Niko and Lana quickly raced after him.

Elvira frowned pulling Alaric after the others, Ebony frowned "Does rose know yet?" Roxas frowned "I don't see her… doesn't she have club meeting during lunch?" Ebony thought for a moment and nodded "Roxas go get her" Roxas sighed and nodded then smiled "Robin is in the Karate club also" he walked off, Ebony sighed and followed after the others.

In the nurses, Zane placed Kaeden on the bed. The nurse wasn't there. Niko pushed Zane out the way. "Kai? Please wake up!" Zane frowned. "Calm down Niko. He'll be fine." He walked around the bed to get a small bowl and cloth. He's been to the nurses office so many times before he basically knew where everything was. Niko grabbed Kaeden's hand and squeezed it. Lana was on the other side of the bed. "I'm so sorry Niko. I knew something was off about him today. If I knew it was this bad I would have…" She looked up to see Niko. He wasn't paying any attention to her but, she realized that sort of look. She slowly backed away from Kaeden. "Niko…Niko you have to listen to me. Kaeden is alright…he's just really sick."

Zane walked back over and damped a rag in the cold bowl. "I hit the button on the phone to let Auntie know were in the nurse's office. I gotta call sis and let her know to." He was about to reach out to touch Kaeden, but Lana stopped him. "Hey! What do you thin…" "Don't touch him…" "Why the hell not!? I'm trying to help him." Lana frowned. "That wasn't me…" Lana says. Zane gave her a confused look and turned to Niko.

Niko's eyes were unrecognizable. They were glowing a pale yellow. Something was off and it made Zane uncomfortable. "Niko?" "Stay away…you wont take him away…" Niko says. Lana stood in front of Zane. "Niko, it's okay. No one is gonna take Kaeden away from you. Y-Your not there anymore Niko." Niko looked at them. His eyes showed anger and fear. "Don't touch my brother…I wont let you take him away."

Elvira and Alaric came in the room and she right away felt something off, her eyes widen "Niko calm down…" Alaric frowned and shield her. Ebony next to them frowned 'I hope grandma will come soon'

Zane frowned. "Niko, I don't have time for your attachment issue. Kaeden clearly has fever now I need to help him as much as I can got it?" He reached out and touched Kaeden. "Zane no!" Lana says. Niko eyes widen as he quickly sub come to his trauma. He jumped over the bed and tackled Zane to the ground. "DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" He yelled out. Zane knocked him off. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Zane reached out to grab Niko, his eyes widen. In Niko's eyes he saw the clone Oichi reaching out for him. "Noo!" He swiped Zane's hand away scratching his arm with his now sharpened claws. He then swings at Zane hitting him in his jaw. Zane backed up a bit stun from the hit.

Niko stood in front of Kaeden, his eyes unable to see anyone, lost in his trauma and his fear of that faithful night. "Don't leave…" He mumbles. "You can't leave…" He says to himself. Zane frowned clearly upset with the surprise hit but Lana stood in front of Niko. "Stop!" Zane frowned.

Elvira gasped "a trauma attack…" Ebony just stand there "Niko don't make me call mom"

"You're an idiot!" Lana yelled. "What?" Zane yelled. "You weren't there Zane! You don't even understand what's going on!" "What does it matter!" "Niko is trapped in his trauma you jackass!" Lana yelled tearing up. "He doesn't see or hear any of us! Your pushing him further in and if he gets to far we can't bring him back!" Zane growled out and then sighed. "Fine…then what do we do?" "Nothing…we can't do anything until Niko calms down or until he gets his suppresser which I doubt he has right now…"

Dawn stepped in with a frown "What's going on in here?" Elvira and Ebony looked at her "Niko is having a trauma attack" they both said at the same time. Dawn frowned and stepped "all of you out of the room now"

Zane frowned. "But!" Dawn gave Zane that look "Out now!" Alaric was already pulling Elvira out the room, Ebony sighed and followed. Dawn took out her phone and started to text someone. Lana grabbed Zane and dragged him out the room. Niko turned around and looks down at Kaeden, but in his eye line he could only see the smaller version of Kaeden. When he was out cold beside Oichi. "Don't leave me…Don't leave me…" He says over and over.

Outside the room Lana raised her hand and smacked Zane. Zane's eyes widen. He looked at her in a bit of shocked. Tears ran down her cheeks. "You went to far…" "How did I go to far! Niko was the one who hit me!" "I told you not to touch Kaeden! I told you Niko was trapped in his trauma and yet you still tried to force your way in!" "I told you that I…" "You didn't give a shit about Niko! Isn't he your Nephew! How dare you say that!" Zane looks down. "I didn't mean it like that…" "Do you even know the full story about what happened!? Why Niko is so scared of people! Why he still has nightmares to this day!?" "I've…I've heard the main details."

Lana frowned. "I doubt because if you did you wouldn't have said that!" Conner was leaning on the locker. "Lana…don't waste your breathe…unless you saw it up close he'd never understand…" Zane glared at Conner. "Your telling me I don't know my own Nephew!" "That's actually what I'm saying." Zane pushed Lana out the way and stormed to Conner. He grabbed him by the edge of his shirt. "I dare you to say that to my face!"

Conner glared at him. "I'll gladly say it as many times to get it through though thick hard shell brain! If you knew anything about Niko then you wouldn't have did what you did! You will never understand how it feels to watch your best friend be tormented by the images of his mother and brother close to death in front of him!" Zane's eyes widen as Conner smacked his hand away. "Niko has suffered for years, nightmare after nightmare about the same thing! His mother and brother almost DYING IN FRONT OF HIM!" Zane grit his teeth. "I…I…" For the first time in a hot minute, Zane was speechless. He looked down.

Alaric says "will you all stop shouting" Elvira frowned and looked down "I hope they will be okay.." ebony rubbed her shoulder "Don't worry, Niko and Keaden, and would you two stop fighting I sense someone coming" she smiled

Lana walked up and pushed Conner and Zane apart. "Conner leave. Now. Go cool your head." Conner frowned and looked the nurses office. "I promise you that I will let you know how Niko and Kaeden is but…" "I know…getting worked up will make Niko's condition worse. I know…" He says turning around and heading to the bathroom.

Hearing high heels, they all turned their head to see an upset Darcaniea walking towards them, Elvira frowned slightly hid behind Alaric, Alaric himself gulped. Ebony just smiled "mom"

Zane sighed as he crossed his arms. Darcaniea didn't say a word and stepped to the door opening it stepping inside closing the door. Elvira sighed with relief "man you can sense that pissed aura off her" Alaric nodded "yeah" Ebony shrugged "seems fine to me" Elvira glanced at her "that's because your use to it you don't even know that aura half the time" they heard running and looked to see Rose running over "I heard what happen! Is Kaeden alright?"

"If we knew we wouldn't be out here." Zane says leaning on the walls. He took out his phone and texted Oichi about what was going on.

Inside, Darcaniea frowning looking at Niko as Dawn tried to calm him down "Niko calm down your safe Kaeden is alright"

Niko bared his fangs at her. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Darcaniea quickly stepped to him placing her hand on his forehead tilting it back "Time to take a nap Niko" lifting her hand she slip the yellow pill into his mouth and held him with her strength.

Niko did his best to get away from her. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Don't take them from me! DON'T TAKE THEM!" He then felt a warmness melt inside him like a nice warm hug. "Kai…" He tears up as the Suppresser started to work. His eyes turned back purple and then went empty. His body went limp in Darcaniea's arm. A single tear ran down his cheek. "Don't…Don't leave me alone…" He says before completely passing out.

Darcaniea smiled softly at him "Rick get in here" the door opened and Rick walked in the kids peeked their heads in as rick walked over to Darcaniea picking Niko up Dawn looked at the door away as the school bell rang "Class now" Alaric sighed "lets go Elvira" She frowned but nodded leaving with Alaric, Rose frowned "Aunt Dawn can I stay with my nephew?" Dawn sighed but nodded "of course you are his aunt" Rose smiled walking in stepping to Kaeden sitting down. Ebony smiled "See after school mom" Darcaniea smiled "alright"

Zane walked in holding his phone. Oichi was on it, yelling at him. "I heard you the first time! Jeez calm down." Zane half snaps back at her. "Don't you DARE tell me to calm down! You put her on the phone NOW!" Oichi yells through the phone forcing Zane to pull his ear away from the phone. He mumbled something as he handed Dawn the phone.

Dawn smiled "hello Oichi" "Hi Auntie, Zane told me the main points of what happen. While I know Niko is in good hands, Vivi and Ace are coming to get Kaeden." Dawn smile with a nod "alright Oichi" "Thank you, auntie, I'm really sorry about Niko. He was a baby back then but remembers everything so clearly. He's…He's still trying to work his way through this." Dawn smiled softly at her "Oichi its alright dear" Darcaniea stepped over "I'll be taking Niko back to the apartment"

"That's fine. Until we get a okay for a house I leave him in your care." Oichi says. Darcaniea nodded and left the room with Rick caring Niko behind her, Dawn handed Zane the phone with Oichi still on it "Zane class now." Zane took a look at Kaeden before sighing and leaving for class.

On May 8th on a Saturday evening, Oichi was laying down on the bed in the hospital waiting. She had gone into Labor about two hours ago but Law still wasn't back from his conference. Dante was still gone, out collecting information on Doflamingo and Danni was on a month-long mission. She wouldn't be back til June. Oichi sighs out in a bit of pain and rubbed her stomach.

Luckily Zach had some free time on his hands and didn't mind helping her give birth. Right now he was washing his hands and getting ready. Unlike when she had the triplets Oichi wasn't feeling as much pain as then. Still a lot of pain but nothing like when the triplets were born. "Dad…she's getting restless…" Zach smiled "she wants to come out already"

Mikey walked in a bit out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. Had to drop the twins off at Grandmas." Oichi reached a hand out for him. "Just shut up and hold my hand, you big dummy." Mikey chuckles as he went to hold her hand. "Excited?" "Me or her?" Oichi says as she took slow and deep breathes. Micky smiled. "I think she's more then ready to pop out." Zach nodded "Yeah lets see if your fully delighted"

Jess at her work, In her vet office she frowned "Oichi is having her baby…." She said to herself. She wish she could be there but she has work and can not get off. She sighed and sent a text to sabo 'oich is in labor go and check on her for me and send me pictures of the baby, love you' she put her phone back in her pocket and left her office to check on another patient.

At the hospital, Lily and Garp had brought the triplets, Naomi, Scarlet, and Niko to see Oichi. Kaeden was still down with a fever, so he couldn't come. "Gran Gran…? Are you sure Grandpa won't get mad?" Naomi asked. Lily smiled and rubbed her head. "I don't care what your grandfather says. I won't let you miss the birth of your baby sister while him and Danni are off doing who knows what." Elizabeth and Morgan were sitting on Garp's lap. "Auntie having baby!?" Lilly smiled. "Yes, she is sweetheart." Garp sighed. "Lily I'm with the kids on this…Dante doesn't want them everywhere while they are being targeted." Lily rolled her eyes. "If someone did try to attack us I'm sure my big strong husband will beat them up." Garp blushed and smiled. "Haha! Your right!" He flexed his arm. Making Elizabeth and Morgan's eyes sparkled. "Oooo!" They say as Garp flexed more.

As the hours passed they waited into the lobby until Mikey came in with a pale face. "Ahh…my pour hand and my prided are shattered into pieces." "DADDY!" Mikey looked up to see his twins running at him. "Hey! What!? Why are you two here! I thought I left you with…" He looked up to see Lily, Garp and the kids. "Well now…didn't see this coming." Lily smiled. "How is Oichi and Harmony." Mikey picked his kids up. "They are fine. Zach is cleaning her off now. You all can see her in a bit."

He turned his head in time to see Law running down the hall. "Well the surprises keep on coming huh?"

Law ran passed them and went to the room. He opened the door in a hurry. "Oichi!" Oichi was sitting up. "Law! Welcome home!" Law looked around to see Zach wrapping Harmony in a pink blanket. Zach turned around and held her up. Law's eyes widen. She had brown hair and she was awake, staring at Zach. She had Law's yellow eyes. Zach looked down at her and watched as her eyes sparkled at him. Oichi giggled. "Looks like she's already taken a liking to you." Zach smiled "All babies love me, now lets get you back to your mother" he finished cleaning her and stepped over to Oichi.

He handed her to Oichi. Law walked over looking at her hair. "Brown hair…" He says. Oichi smiled. "Yeah. I'm not all that surprised. We have so many different colors of natural hair in our family its almost ridiculous." "Ichi…" Oichi looked up at Law. "Yes hunny?" Law reached down and rubbed Harmony's hair. "I know we agreed on Harmony's but…can we change it to Lami." Oichi smiled. "You wanna name her after your sister. We did promise her that we'd name our next daughter after her." Law smiled. "You don't mind?" Oichi shook her head. "No, I don't. I love it. Lami is a cute name." Law kissed Oichi on the forehead. "Thank you."

Dawn strolled in with Roxas and her two twins, Sabo was right behind her as Dawn parked the stroller, the twins were sound a sleep. Dawn stepped over and smiled down at the baby "Awwww…. She's so cute!" Roxas smiled "my little niece sure is cute! Looks so soft too"

Lami was holding Oichi's finger but looking at Zach. Oichi giggled. "Though her attention is obviously elsewhere, we decided to re name her after Law's sister. Lami." Zach smiled at her "see babies love me" then he frowned but smiled again "ichi lets get you cleaned up." Roxas poked Lami's cheek "cute name sis" Dawn smiled "Very cute name"

Law poked Lami's cheeks. "Why is she staring at Zach." Oichi shrugs. "He thinks all babies like him but, I remember when a certain triplet cried every time he was picked up by him." She laughed a bit. Zach pouted "that's not true, not all the time…"

"Mmm…that's not how I remembered. There was just something about you that he didn't like but luckily it all worked out in the end." She handed Lami to Law. "I know the kids are out in the lobby. Let them see their sister." Lami frowned from her blocked view from Zach. She started getting a bit fussy. Law sighed. "How is she already attached, and she's been here for a couple of minutes." He reached grabbed her tiny hand, getting her attention. Lami looked at Law and saw her reflection through his eyes. Her eyes sparked a bit making him smile. "There, that's better. I'd be a jealous dad if you got attached to someone else." He walked out with her and headed to the Lobby. Zach chuckled "No need to be jealous law" Roxas chuckled. Sabo stepped over and right away started to take snap shots of Lami, he smiled "sucks that jess is working"

In the lobby, Niko was texting Conner and Kaeden at the same time. They were in a group text and now, Conner and Kaeden were arguing about which one of Niko's features were cuter and how it was cuter. Conner said that it was his hair while Kaeden said it was his eyes. It was a pretty detailed, and at one-point, steamy conversation for Niko.

Law walked in holding Lami. Naomi popped up. "She's here!" She said I bit to loudly. Law felt Lami jump a bit and get startled. She started crying. Naomi frowned. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare her…" She looks down. Law sighed and bounced Lami a bit, calming her down. When she was calmed back down Law handed her to Naomi.

"Whoa…she's so tiny." Niko and the others got up and surrounded Lami. "We renamed her Lami." Law says. Scarlet poked her cheeks. "She's like…soft. I thought babies came out looking like wrinkled potatoes…" Niko frowned. "Not everyone can be born like the way you looked Scar…" Scarlet sent a glare his way. "Why does she have brown hair?" Damien asked. "Yeah, brown hair." Ayden says. "That's brown…" Kaleb says. "Your mother has brown hair on her side but my sister had brown hair as well. She looks a bit like her if she didn't have my eyes."

Naomi smiled. "Is that why you named her after Auntie Lami?" Law nodded. "Somewhat." Lami was looking at her brothers and sisters and started smiling. "Look she's smiling!" Scarlet says. "She must like being around a lot of people." Niko says. He grabbed her little hand before he took a picture of her smiling face. He sent it to Kaeden and Conner. "Kai wants to be here but he's still sick." Law rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'll go check on him later."

Naomi felt someone tugging at her leg. She looked down to see a frowning Elizabeth and Morgan. "Wanna see baby!" She says pouting. Naomi bends down so that they could get a look at Lami. "Oooo! Cute baby!" Elizabeth says. Morgan nods. "Baby…" Lily and Garp smile. "Congratulations Law." Lily says. Law smiles back at her. "Thanks Lily."

In a couple of days, at Jess's Naomi was up in her room. The twins and Klaus were outside on the trampoline wrestling. Jess frowned watching them from the window "I do wish they would be careful…." Sabo chuckled "I'm pretty sure they will be safe" Jess pouted but sabo wrapped his arms around her 4 month pregnant tummy "tomorrow is the day we find out the gender of the twins" jess giggled "I know I'm so excited and thank you for taking it easy on Alaric" Sabo sighed "I guess it took a lot to finally listen" Jess smiled and nodded, the doorbell rang making Sabo sigh "really who the hell" jess shook her head "Go on answer it" Sabo groaned and walked to the front door. he opened it and there was Gaara with his daughter Ayama. She was wearing Burgundy Spaghetti Strap Crop Top, black skater skirt, Tan cardigan, Burgundy Overknee socks and Faux suede laced up boots.

Gaara smiled "Sabo hello" Sabo raised his eyebrow "What you are doing here?" Gaara frowned "really why are you begin a rude jackass?" Sabo opened his mouth, but Jess shouted, "Let him in!" Sabo sighed and moved out of the way and Gaara grinning walking in with Ayama next to him. they both walked to the kitchen were jess smiled brightly "Gaara! Ayama!" Ayama smiled "Hey Auntie Jess" Gaara smiled at her "hello jess, I'm here to see Naomi" Jess smiled "Naomi! Get down here!" she shouted. Gaara shook his head "Do you have to shout?" Ayama sighed and sat down on at the island.

A few seconds later Naomi walked into the kitchen with major bed head. She had a bad headache and was close to falling into one of her deep sleeps until she heard Jess yelling for her. "Yes auntie…" She says patting her hair down and ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. Jess noticed and frowned "Naomi your uncle is here" Gaara smiled "hey Naomi" "Hi uncle Gaara. Did you need me for something?" She asks. Gaara walked to her giving her a hug "Just to see you and to give you this" he digs in his pocket taking out a dazzling necklace that featured a wire wrapped, 24mm, Swarovski Elements fire opal crystal teardrop pendant as the focal. Shades of vibrant colors were from pale yellow with an orange glow, to fiery red. It is suspended from a plated gold link chain with the closure being a lovely gold plated, heart shaped toggle. "It's a fire crystal."

Naomi simply stared at it. Jess smiled "Oooo a fire crystal" Gaara chuckled "Whenever you are having a panic attack" he placed it around her neck "I want you to hold this and think of your family and friends" Naomi looked grabbed it and looked down at it. "I don't understand what a crystal will do…but thanks you uncle Gaara." She hugged him and then let him go. "If that's all I'd like to go lay down now." She says rubbing her head. She hugged Gaara once more before she went back upstairs. Her headache was intensifying. Gaara smiled "Of course, you look like you need sleep go on"

Once she was gone, Jess looked at him "I need you to take her for a while, we are going to the jay peak sky resort for Elvira's birthday and Dante won't let us take her…." Gaara nodded "sure I'll take her, we live in the Royal Capital so she will be safe there, Ultra gets to work fast because she has one of those high tech spy flying cars" Jess smiled "Yes I know and thank you Gaara, you can pick her up around the morning before we leave" Gaara chuckled "Of course we will bring Ultra's hi tech spy car"

In a couple of days, there was a huge party at Jess's. Naruto, Sasuke and their daughter Naoki. Neji with his wife Tenten and their daughter Belle. Kida and his finance Tamaki she was currently 6 months pregnant with Kiba's babies she was caring triplets. Yuki and Hinata was with their children, four year old Sarah and 2 year old Zander. Hinata was currently pregnant with twins. Shikamaru and his wife Temari was there with their 11 year old son Shikadai. Darcaniea and Rick were also over with their children and Niko. Danni was also there with Frank and their children, sitting in the back corner was Aaron. Rick was frowning at him from the kitchen "how come no one told me he was out of prison?" Jess sighs "Really? How come you didn't know? It was all over the fricken news"

Naruto frowned "so he was a part of the assassination attempt on you all those years ago when that victor guy was king?" Jess nodded. Sabo glared at the corner at Aaron "I still don't want him here, Frank why the hell did you" before he could finish Danni gave him that look "Shut the hell up before your face meets my fist. I don't want him here either but he is so, just deal with it." Frank sighs but smiled "I love you" Shikamaru sighs "what a drag" Temari smacked the back of his head "shut up don't be rude" Gaara sighs, Ultra chuckled "so! Who is excited to know the genders?!" Naruto smirked "I'm so excited!" Sasuke nodded "Yup that's all this dope was talking about how excited he was" Neji chuckled "I wonder if its boys again" Tenten giggled "Ooo yeah! So many boys! Like Oichi has, aww did you guys see her post on Facebook of little Lami?! So cute!" Hinata giggled "Yeah she's so adorable!"

Most of the kids were in new designed gaming room, it was Sabo's man cave but is letting the kids down there to play some games. Naomi was sitting away from the other kids until Niko came over. "Hey sis, how you been?" Naomi sighed. "I want to go home…I like staying with auntie Jess despite those weird random mood swings she gets like mama did before she had Lami…but…" She looks down and sighs again. Niko sat beside her and rubbed her head. "It sucks I know. The only good thing is that you can see the others at school and all you can do video call mama before you go to bed now." Naomi's head pop up. "You can!?" Niko nodded. "Yeah." Naomi smiled. "You look a lot like dad when you smile. It's kinda creepy." Naomi frowned and pouted. "Well you smile like mama and you don't see me calling you creepy." Niko chuckled. "Not my fault you're a mini clone." Naomi crossed her arms. "I don't mind being a mini clone papa. The triplets are to…really you and Lami got most of mama's features anyways." Niko laughs. "True I guess we are just the best of both worlds." Naomi smiled and nodded. "Yeah…Hey, when did you get to be so comforting? Usually Kai is the one doing this." Niko rolled his eyes. "Shut your face, I'm your big brother to. I know how to comfort people I just fine it annoying and taxing. Since Kai isn't here its only right that I step up but as soon as we are back home he can be the comforting one."

The front door opened, and Dawn walked in caring Derek. Troy walked in behind her with Austin in his arms, Roxas behind them went straight to the basement. Dawn sighed and walked to the kitchen with Troy "Hello everyone" the girls smiled, and they started to cue over the twin boys. Jess smiled "Hey mama how are you" Dawn smiled "Doing fine" Troy stepped to Danni "here" Austin's eyes sparkled at Danni "NA!"

Danni smiled as she held Austin. Jess held out her arms "Mom let me hold Derek" Dawn smiled and handed her Derek and he right away snuggled into her "Aww you are so adorable! Oh is Jon showing up?" Dawn shook his head "he is busy with his school activities."

Not long after a while after dinner, dawn and Danni had made steak tacos, everyone was in the dining area. The kids were looking excited, Zach, Rose, Elvira and Alaric had showed up just before dinner started. Jess and Sabo was caring a cake, 5-layer cake, an assortment of pink or blue sprinkles. It had a question mark on top with the same color sprinkles, putting it down on the table. Jess smiled "okay who's ready?!" Naruto grinned "Cut the cake already!" sasuke shook his head as others chuckled at him, Danni held up her hands "Wait! I promised to video call Oichi she didn't wanna miss this" Jess smiled brightly "Ooo yes call her!"

Danni called Oichi. She put her on video chat. She was just putting in her headphones when her face popped up. Jess smiled "Hello Oichi!" Naruto grinned "Oichi!" Sasuke sighs "dope" Oichi waved. "Yo. Let's get this show on the road." She says.

Jess and Sabo held the knife together and cut down the cake, everyone was watching has jess and sabo cut a piece and moved it out of the way as pink M&M's comes out. Elvira's eyes widen and gasped "GIRLS!" Draco, Draven and Klaus smiled "oooo girls! About time we get girls in the family"

Naruto clapped his hands "Yay more girls!" Naoki smiled brightly "Congrats auntie and uncle Sabo more girls!" Yuki grinned "more girls, I almost feel sorry for you sabo have to go through teenage girl problems again" Hinata elbows him "Yuki!" Jess sighed "Cuss don't get him upset" Darcaniea smiled "Well look at then more girls" Rick smiled "girls" Ebony giggled "Congrats auntie" "Congratulations you two." Oichi says.

Once everyone was gone, the only ones that were still there were Zach, Danni and Frank. Rose was upstairs with Naomi in her room. Sabo was frowning looking at a door that was closed, inside the room was Zach, Rick, Jess, Darcaniea and Aaron. Frank sighed "Sabo get your ass back over here, Aaron wont try anything with Zach in there"

In the room, Aaron was sitting down in a chair in front of the others. Rick was frowning down at him, Aaron put his head down "how could you try and kill her…? what gave you the reason to think it was her fault that I died?" Aaron bite his lip "if she didn't meet you then yes" Jess frowned and sat down, Darcaniea crossed her arms "do I have to remind you if they didn't meet then the two of you would have never meet" Aaron frowned even more. Rick sighed "I can never forgive you for what you have done to her to me you shouldn't have been released from prison" Aaron's shoulder went down more he felt hurt by what Rick had just said "but you were manipulated by victor. Have you apologized to Jess yet?" Aaron shook his head "No…" Rick stepped aside "then do it know in front of me and mean it" Aaron looked up at jess with a heavy frown "I'm sorry…" Darcaniea huffed "I don't believe him, this prick should be executed" Jess stood up making them shut up, she stepped over to Aaron making him blink up at her. she lifted her arm as her hand came down to his face slapping his hard, his eyes widen. Zach sighed "I knew she was gonna smack him" Rick nodded. Darcaniea sighed "Kill him already he doesn't" Zach's eyes glowed red "Darcaniea shut up" Darcaniea's lip shut and looked away with a growl. Jess frowned down at him "I forgive you cousin" Aaron's eyes widen and looked back at him "you do…?" Jess nodded "you need to get over your oppression with rick because Darcaniea wont be so forgiving has me she won't heisted to kill you" Darcaniea grinned. Aaron frowned and looked down. Zach's hand went on his shoulder "you can leave jess I can sense Sabo's anger out there" jess sighs and left the room. Frank stepped in "we are leaving come on Aaron" Aaron was gonna get up but Zach held him down, Zach looked at him "it's alright Frank you can leave without him. I'll call Jetter and let him know I will be looking after Aaron from now on" Frank sighed "Very well… Danni lets head out!" "Your missing the prick..." Danni says frowning. She was squatting down up against the wall. Frank smiled walking past her. "Zach will be looking after him for now." Danni smiled and bounced up. "Finally! The house is Prick free!" She happily followed Frank out.

Not long Frank and Danni got back at home. Getting out of the car, Zane and his sister got out following them. Frank wrapped his arm over Danni's shoulder "I can't wait for the kids to go to bed" he whispered. "Bah, who said we have to wait." Danni says smirking.

Walking to the front door, they suddenly stop to see someone with their back facing them. Turning to them, Frank's eyes widen "No it can't be…" a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, red eyes, glossy pink lips and large breasts. She had long silver hair. She is was wearing a uniform. Frank took a short breath and released it "Aine….?" She smiled at him "Hello brother…" Danni and her kids glanced at each other before looking back at a shocked Frank. Frank looked shocked "Aine…? What on earth are you doing here?" Aine frowned "What you not happy to see your only sister?"

"Sister…?" Zane says mumbling to himself. Frank frowned more "you know coming out of the ghost ops program, you would be in danger! If Jetter found out you came out of it I cannot safe you!"

Aine sighed and held up a piece of paper, Frank eyes widen. Danni knew it by looking at it was a leave of freedom document, a rare document. "when….?" Frank asked "today" Aine smiled "As of today I'm no longer part of the ghost ops, I'm free as today." Frank took a breath and smiled "well I guess… well Danni already knew about you, Danni and kids this is my younger sister, Aine Valkyrie. Zane, Adalena this is your aunt. Aine this is your nephew and niece" Aine smiled "I'm a pleasure to meet you both" Zane and Aldana looked at each other before looking back at her.

Once inside, they were sitting in the living room "So how old are you?" Zane asked looking at her. "You look like your 16…?" Aine chuckled "I have been 16 for while now" Zane looked confused "what do you mean?" Frank sighed "black serum" Aine nodded "Since I was 10 I had the serum running through me, I'm actually the same age as Jess and Oichi, I've stop aging at 17"

Zane rolled his eyes a bit. "uh huh…" Zane says. Danni thumbed his forehead, leaving a slight read mark. "Behave yourself…" She says. "Sorry." Zane says rubbing his forehead. Aldana shook her head at her brother. Frank stood up "alright bed Zane and Aldana" Zane frowned but got up. "Good night." He says leaving. "Good night." Aldana says and follows behind him.

Once the kids were gone Frank sighed and sat down. Aine took a sip of her drink "Zane doesn't seem to like me" Frank shook his head "well until now they didn't know you, I wasn't allowed. Danni was the only one that was allowed to be told" Aine sighed "yes, I can see why, it was top secret. Being a ghost ops has its bad effects" then looked at Danni "I'm so happy my brother found an amazing woman. I do have to say your wedding was amazing" Danni's eyes widen and looked at him "She was there?" Frank sighed and nodded "of course hidden like the ghost op she was" Aine nodded

"Right…" Danni says. She gets up. "I'll let you two have a moment together. I need to go finish some paper work." She kissed Frank on the forehead and went to the room. Aine smiled "So where would I be staying?" Frank stood up "follow me" Aine smiled and got up following him to a room. Reaching the room "well here it is, this a spare bedroom. Since you missed out on being a kid and teenager, I'll place you into a school program and try to be like a real human being" Aine chuckled "So you gonna fake some papers? You gonna change my age to of 16?" Frank shook his head "I do I have papers already made in case this ever happen. Aine this is your first time in the world has not as assassin, all your life you have been a ghost op" Aine sighed "I understand" she opened the door stepping in "night brother" frank nodded "Night sister" Aine closed the door. Frank sighed and walked away, stopping at Zane's room he knocked stepping in as Zane closing his homework "Zane you alright?"  
Frank sighed and walked away, stopping at Zane's room he knocked stepping in as Zane closing his homework "Zane you alright?"

"Fine." Zack says. Frank sighed and sat down on his bed "Listen, your mother only knew of her because I got permission from Jetter to tell. My sister signed up for ghost ops when she was 10. You know ghost ops is a program that your identity is erased, like you never existed" Zane looked at him "Like from Men in Black?" Frank nodded. Zane huffed out and started putting his work away. "Well good for you on having your sister back." Zane says. Frank shook his head "just like your mother so stubborn, at least you can do is be nice to your aunt" he got up and left the room. Zane said nothing, as he got ready for bed.

Frank reaching the master bedroom, he stepped inside to see Danni on the bed sitting down with a folder open on her lap frowning at it.

"Stupid Dante, giving me all this damn work, I'll snap his neck…" She says mumbling death threats. frank started to strip "I don't think Zane is happy about Aine…" he said going through his dresser. "It's understandable." Danni says turning a paper over. "I don't expect him to warm up to her for a while. It's in his nature not to trust what he can't understand or don't really care for…" Danni rubbed her chin. "Think I just described myself…" She laughed at herself before going back to her work. Frank chuckled and not changing stepping over to Danni's side and right away closed her folder.

"I was working dear." Danni says giggling a bit. Frank picked up the folder and placed it on the nightstand with a smirk at Danni "fuck Dante's work for you" Danni laughed and grabbed Frank pulling him on top of her. "Of course, but in return you can work on me instead." Frank grinned down at her "Deal"

Couple of weeks went by and it was the early morning of May 13th a day before Elvira's birthday. The time as 5am and all the kids were still getting up, Alaric and Elvira came over the other day to stay the night bring Silver with them. Sabo was packing their new Jeep Renegade Latitude, color purple. Jess had trade in their old jeep for this new one. Jess was inside waiting for the kids to fully get up. Naomi up walked in with her suite case, Jess smiled "you excited to spend a weekend with your uncle Gaara?"

Naomi nodded as she brushed down her bed head. Jess sighs "I wish you were able to come with us…. Kind of upsets me you know, Dante wouldn't let us take you even if your grandpa Zack will be there" "It's for the best I guess…" Naomi says.

The twins walked in with a big yawn "Morning mom" they both said at the same time, Jess chuckled "Morning boys, we are gonna be stopping at McDonalds for lunch" the boys smiled "Kool!" Klaus walked in "Mom when are we leaving?" Jess chuckled "Soon as your sister and Alaric come down here all ready, why don't you head outside your uncle Gaara should be here soon" the boys eyes widen "with ultra's awesome car!" the boys said and dashed outside. Jess chuckled "boys, oh if you ever want Scar to come with you just asked Ultra and Gaara. I'm pretty sure they will let her" "It's not up to me if Scar can come or not at this point." Naomi says shrugging a bit. Other then school she knew it would be a while since she saw her siblings normally again.

Elvira and Alaric come walking in all ready to go "Mom were ready, is dad packing the car?" Jess nodded and grabbed her house keys "Alright everyone lets head out, you gonna drive behind us Alaric?" Alaric nodded "Yeah" Elvira smiled and walked away with Alaric behind her. Naomi sighed and walked out as well with her bags.

Once outside Jess locked up the house. Sabo was finished packing the jeep, the boys were standing near him waiting for Gaara to show up. The boys frowned "He's late!" Draco said with a pout, Draven chuckled "I'm sure he is coming" they suddenly can hear soft likely engines and some gears then hearing a car driving up. The boys pouted "She didn't even come close so we can see it!" Klaus crossed his arms, the twins sighed "will Naomi is gonna be luckily when it takes off" Jess chuckled "Alright boys in the car" they pouted again but walked slipped into the car, Elvira and Alaric walked to his car as Ultra pulled up with her car. Jess smiled as the car stopped and the door opened. Gaara smiled "caught ya just in time, Naomi hun let me take your bag and put it the trunk" he stepped over to her. "Thank you." She says.

Sabo got in the car as Jess hugged Naomi "I'll see you in a couple of days alright? Have fun at your uncles" Gaara was already putting Naomi's bag in the trunk.

Gaara smiled "Let's get going Naomi, I got work in a couple of hours" Naomi nodded as she got in the car.

Jess waved goodbye as Naomi and Gaara got in the car and Ultra drove off. Jess walked over to their car "let's all head out"

At Zach's and Dante's, Oichi was in the kitchen bouncing a fussy Lami. She was shaking a bottle of milk. Sadly, she couldn't breast feed, and this was on the options she had to do. Lami, just like when Naomi was a baby, just wouldn't take the milk. Oichi sighed as she gave the small bottle to Lami. She pops it in Lami's mouth and squeezed it just a bit to make her taste a bit of the milk. Lami stopped her fussing for a bit and drink a sip or two before she started getting fussy. Oichi sighed. "Come on baby girl. You gotta eat something…"

"Oichi." Oichi turned around to see Dante walk in. "Try this." He was holding a small bottle with some milk in it. Oichi raised her eyebrow but, took the bottle. She placed the other one down and gave the one Dante gave her to Lami. Lami took a few sips and finally started calming down happily drinking. Oichi's eyes widen. "She's eating." She smiled and looked at Dante. "What did you do?" Dante smiled at her. "It's your milk." Oichi frowned and took the bottle out Lami's mouth. "What!?" Lami started crying. "You know she can't have my milk!" Oichi says getting upset. Dante frowned and walked up to her. He took the bottle and gave it back to Lami. "Don't worry. It' fine." "It's not fine! I am well aware of why I can't breast feed!" Dante pats her head. "Calm down. She will be fine I promise. I was able to clear the toxin out of the milk."

"You what?" "I can't do it with your blood anymore. It's something permanent and I'm sorry for that but, I can clear the toxins of poisons out of the milk. I know it was an issue when Naomi was born so I got this prepared for the triplets. Since they quickly adapted to their own formula's I just held on to this." Oichi looked down at Lami who was close to finishing her milk. She sighed. "I see…"

Law walked in to see Oichi frowning. Dante turned his head back to him. "I thought you were at work." "I am. Making rounds today, wanted to see if Lami was taking her milk." Oichi turned around to show him Lami emptying her bottle. "She's quite the glutton." Oichi says. Law smiles but frowned at Oichi's expression. "What's wrong?" Oichi didn't answer. "It's her milk that Lami is drinking." Law eyes widen. "What, but I thought Oichi couldn't produce milk…"

"She can actually but, her body is full of a lot of unknown toxins that I placed inside her blood stream. Even if I have found a way to cure that all the toxins would do is adapt to the cure and become stronger." Law kept his frown. "Wouldn't that mean that her milk would be harmful as well?" "Yes, but I have found a way to remove the toxins from the milk completely. Unlike her blood the milk was easily adaptable to the cure and even made the protein stronger. I was going to give it to the triplets, but they didn't need it so instead I saved it for Lami."

Law looked at Oichi who was looking unsure. Lami was down with her bottle and was getting fussy once again, wanting more. Oichi looked down and her and waited for a bit. Lami started to cry. As she did Oichi's impressive hearing, listen for anything different from daughter. Her cries, the way she breathes, even down to her heart beat. If anything changed she would know in an instant. Law was about to speak but Dante held his hand up, stopping him. Oichi waited a little longer as Lami's cries got louder and louder.

Oichi then smiles. "She's still okay…" Dante held up another bottle. Oichi took it and gave to Lami. Lami quickly took and started to drink it down. Law sighs out. "So its okay." Dante nodded. "Yes, Oichi I need more milk from you." Oichi nodded. The pump is down stairs. I'll bring it to you later." She walked out the kitchen.

Dante looked at Law. "How long do we have to be here?" Law asked. "We've already house hunted and picked one out and everything is set up for Kaeden. We can't live here forever." Dante pulled out a cigarette. "I know, I want to set up more security at your house and Kaeden's new place."

Law raised his eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this? You usually do whatever the hell you want to do." Dante sighed. "Zach said that maybe if I was a bit more…expressive…about the things I do such as, actually telling you I'm putting security at your place, then maybe I'll get more of a positive answer." Law was caught off guard at this and couldn't help but laugh. Dante frowned. "What exactly is so funny…" Law cleared his throat. "Sorry it's just you have changed a lot since I met you. You're still a cut throat and a hard ass but you have gotten much softer. It's nice to see that you can be human. I guess when you're in love with someone you can end up changing without realizing."

"Don't make me kill you." Dante says walking out of the kitchen. Law chuckled and went downstairs to the spare room he and Oichi were using like the last time they were here. In the room Oichi was burping Lami. She let out a big one. "Mmm…good girl. I bet you feel much better huh." Lami let out a cute yet soft nose almost like a tiny kitty. Oichi rubbed her back as she felt Lami relax. Oichi could tell by her breathing that she was dozing off.

Law smiled and walked up behind her. He placed a hand on her waist. He then reached around to rub Lami's back as well. Lami shuffled on Oichi's shoulder, getting comfortable. "I love you." Law says. Kissing Oichi on the cheek. "I love you to hunny. Did you talk to papa about the house?" Law let her go and looked around for his bag, he had forgotten it when he left out. "Yeah, he's putting security around the house and Kaeden's place."

Oichi turned around and smiled brightly. "So you and Lucci got it!" She says excitedly. "Yeah, that ass hole…" Law says frowning. "I know Kaeden is his son and he as active in his life and all but I'm his dad to. I think I should have the right to buy him that place to…" Oichi laughed. "So in the end Lucci brought it first." Law sighed. "Yeah…now what am I gonna do? I was playing on giving him that condo as both a graduation and birthday gift and Lucci already brought him a freaking car. Dante has pretty much paid his way into any collage he wants and even offered him a temp job at one of his company's. Vivi and Ace got him furniture and clothes for his place." Law looked down sadly. "I already feel like a crappy dad and I can't even get him anything for a gift…"

Oichi smiled and placed a sleeping Lami in her crib. She walked up to Law and hugged him from behind. "Oh hunny. You're not a crappy dad to Kaeden. He loves you just like he loves for Lucci. You don't need a gift to prove that. Kaeden is a smart boy and he clearly knows how much you care for him." Law sighed. Oichi let him go and turned him around. "If you really want to get him a gift we can go shopping when you come home. I do know something that might make him extra happy." Law raised his eyebrows. "Like what." Oichi kissed his cheek. "You will see. Now go to work."

Driving to a nearby cliff, Ultra stopped the car and looked back to Naomi in her front mirror "Naomi hun, you wont get scared when the car turns into a flaying mode?" "Um…yeah I will." Naomi says frowning.

Gaara looked back at her "just close your eyes and hold your crystal okay?" Naomi kept her frowned but sighed. "Okay…"

Gaara smiled at Naomi closing her eyes and looked at Ultra with a nod, Ultra smiled and drove to the edge of the cliff, Gaara reached his arm back and held Naomi's hand "alright Naomi I'm right here"

Driving over the cliff in a little speed, Ultra pushed the glowing blue button on the wheel as the car's wheels moved to the side in a matter of seconds and the car was flying through the car. Gaara smiled "alright you can open your eyes"

Naomi opened her eyes she can see the sun rising giving the sky a gorgeous scarlet color above the clouds. She then closed them again. "I'd rather be on the ground please…" She says in almost a whisper. Gaara smiled softly at her "don't worry it wont take to long to get to the house, I promise"

In an hour, at Jay resort, Jess and her family were in the waiting room as Sabo got them all checked in. the boys were looking threw the window that showed the waterpark they looked so excited. "Oh god I can't wait!" Draco said all excited, Draven smirked "Me too!" Klaus nodded "yeah…" Elvira sitting with Alaric smiled "mama told me they first came here when they were caring me" Alaric chuckled slightly "mom went into labor when she was here also with her" Elvira chuckled, Jess smiled "this place bring such memories" Sabo walked over to them "Alright I got three room keys, boys get over here" the twins and klaus rushed over to him. Sabo held up there key "You boys will share a room, room 436" he handed them the key meet you in the water park" the boys grinned and took off with their bags. Jess smiled as Sabo handed Alaric a keycard "one for you two" Elvira blinked "you are letting us share" Sabo sighed "I don't care anymore" Elvira smiled "thanks dad!" Alaric smiled "lets go to our room" Elvira nodded and walked off with him with their bags. Jess chuckled nudged him "so where's our room" Sabo smirked held up the keycard, Jess's eyes widen recognizing the number "you didn't" Sabo smirked "lets check out the room and see's if it's the same" Jess giggled "yeah"

Reaching the house, the ultra flew the car to the drive way as the car turned back to normal. Naomi looked at the house, Glass and metal cladding give the upper cantilever environment an industrial the pitched flat roof, creates a dynamic and energetic profile from every angle thanks to its cutting modern lines. most fascinating of all is how the substantial cantilever volume seems so weightlessly perched atop walls of glass, The window placement isn't just aesthetic, but carefully planned to take advantage of the surroundings. The northeast portions are closed off to shield the interior from neighbors, with panels above to catch the sunrise. The southwest edges of the home remain completely open to the picturesque landscape. While the top structure is clad in pre-weathered titanium zinc, the bottom portion maintains a low profile with dark finished concrete and matching garage doors. Parking the car, Gaara and Ultra got out. Gaara opened the door for Naomi. "Thank you." She says.

Ultra took out Naomi's bag out of the trunk and handed her the bag. They walked up with her to the house as Ultra unlocked the house stepping inside. The interior reveals a more nuanced exploration of the client's personality. Extreme attention to detail brings life to each fixture and feature, and the technological solutions bring life to the structure itself. Red leather, characteristic concrete, and granite floors make up the primary materials used throughout. Lighting fixtures and other metallic details While the main vehicle collection lives downstairs, this favorite piece stands like a proud sculpture for guests to appreciate from any of the open social areas like the living room, the kitchen, or even the pool. Exposed structural supports emphasize the resident's interest in engineering while providing visitors with a fascinating insight into the architectural principals that allow buildings as inspiring as this one to exist. The kitchen remains simple and utilitarian compared to the rest of the home. But this view does reveal a hint at the tech-centric nature of the home: the touchscreen panel to the right controls the Gira system, which can adjust the window shades, temperature, media playback, security, and so much more.

Naomi got a good look of the lower half of the house. Gaara smiled "Welcome to our house, let me show you to your room" Naomi nods.

Gaara leaded her up stairs, walking her through the second floor, reach the room. Gaara opened the door walking in with Naomi behind him. The room is decidedly softer and perhaps a bit more traditionally feminine. White, pale yellow, and a few pops of on-trend magenta really give it a springtime aura. The cushioned headboard is another sweet, soft touch that's sure to promote good dreams. Gaara smiled "do you like it?" Naomi looked around. "It looks nice uncle. Thank you for letting me stay." Naomi says. Gaara smiled "well make yourself at home, Ayama and Eiji are still at boarding school so they wont be around" "Okay."

Gaara rubbing her head "I'll see you when I get off work" he turned and left the room. Naomi frowned. She grabbed her bag and dragged it to the bed. She sat on the middle of the bed, cross legged and took out her tablet and some crochet needles and yawn. Oichi was teaching her bit by bit on how to crochet. So far she could make small rags and scarfs. Her fingers would start to hurt for a while. She set up her tablet and waited for Scarlet to call. She was out with Kid somewhere and wouldn't be back for a while. Naomi sighed sadly as she started working on the small scarf she was making.

At Zach's, there was a soft knock at the door. Dante and Oichi downstairs with a sleeping Lami looked at the door. Lami wiggles in her sleep making a mad face. Oichi rubs her cheeks. "To cute." She rubs her stomach calming her down in her sleep. "Her hearing is sensitive. I should make some small plugs for her." Dante says.

Zach appeared by the door opening it, he smiled "Marylin welcome come on in" he stepped aside as Marylin walked in. She smiled "Oh Zach you old fossil thank you for having me over" Zach laughed "Fossil!? You make me sound ancient"

"Hello Nana. It's nice to see you today." Marylin smiled brightly hearing Oichi's voice and turned her head "Oichi…! Hello sweetheart, how are you?" Oichi smiled. "I'm managing. Dealing with no house and all my kids separated can take a toll on one's mental strength but everything will be fine sooner or later." Marylin smiled "don't worry dear, you will be with your children soon" Zach smiled "well then Marylin lets head downstairs" Marylin nodded "Of course Zach" Oichi frowned slightly "wait why is she here? Why you taking her downstairs?" Zach gave her a frowned and looked at Marylin "soon or later everyone is gonna find out, the only one that found out you kept this from everyone is dawn…." Marylin sighed and looked at Oichi "its nothing worry about dear, zach let's get this check up over with" Zach nodded and looked at Dante "Law still here?" Dante shook his head "Nope, he left" Zach sighed "then come with me love"

"I'll be in the room with Lami then." Oichi says as she turned and headed back downstairs. Even if Dante was some how able to take the poison out the milk she still wanted to make sure Lami would be okay.

Once downstairs, Marylin was hooked up to an ivy. Zach and Dante were looking at the screen at Marylin's blood. Dante looked at him "she has Leukemia…?" Zach nodded "advance Leukemia… her treatments aren't working anymore…"

"I see…" Dante says. Zach looked at her "Marylin you know don't you, your treatments aren't working anymore" Marylin frowned with a nod "I've known for sometime know…. Zach.. how much longer do I have?" Zach frowned more and looked at screen again "not long…. I know you are in such amount of pain you are one tough old girl to not show the pain" Marylin leaned back "I know…" "you need to tell them…." Marylin frowned "I don't want them to worry…"

"As long as I've know this family it's better to tell them now then to wait." Dante says. Zach stood up "Dante is right… it's gonna make even worse if you keep this from dawn, Jess, Oichi…. Jetter and Violet…" Marylin smiled softly "I know Zach" "then you need to tell them before your time runs out…" Marylin closes her eyes "I'll announce it at Zane's, Roxas's and Kaeden's graduation party" Zach got up and sat down next to her holding her hand "Marylin its okay to let it out…." Marylin frowned and tears started to forum "its hard to leave them… I'm gonna miss a lot…" Zach frowned at her and was about to say something to her but she gave him a stern look "don't you dare bring me back… I have lived my life Zach… not all of us can have an immortal life like you… it's in my will, I don't want to be brought back to life" Zach lifted her hand and kissed the back of it "grand duchess you are the most brave woman ever" Marylin smiled at him "oh Zach you old fossil" she looked at Dante who took the seat night to her other side "I don't know how you tolerate this fossil here" Zach pouted. "I've learned to tolerate somehow." Dante says.

In Oichi's room she was looking down blankly at Lami. She may have asked but her nose never lie. She could easily smell a scent of death around Marylin. She rubbed her chest. She has smelled this scent around Lily and Dante many times over. She tears up a bit but, wipes away the tears. "Oh Nana…"

At Darcaniea's and Rick's, Darcaniea was making blueberry pancakes, fresh bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. Ebony was already up, in front of the TV wearing her Yoga outfit, she was doing her morning Yoga. Rick was gone out to work, he was filling in for Jess at the vet clinic. In Soda's bedroom, Niko was just walking in from finishing showering. Soda was against the window seal leaning back playing his guitar softly, still in his Pja's he noticed Niko walk in making him smile "Morning Niko"

"Morning." Niko says shaking his hair dry a bit before rubbing it dry with his black batman beyond towel. "Mother is making Blueberry pancakes and bacon" Soda said putting his guitar down "do you wanna play another round of halo? Roxas might be online tonight. Zane said he was gonna hope on this afternoon to kick his ass in it" "Not really…Halo isn't my type of game to be honest. I play it because Zane made me." Niko says sighing.

"Boys! Breakfast is done!" Darcaniea shouted from the kitchen, Soda smiled "sweet moms homemade blueberry pancakes! Come on MR glutton! Lets go get us some pancakes!" he grinned walking out of the room. Niko got dressed. While he liked Darcaniea's cooking he missed his mothers homemade drawn pancakes. Every Saturday morning she'd make a different set. Usually the Bat family for him. Then sports balls for the triplets. Ribbons for Naomi. Books and music notes for Kaeden. Strawberry fire balls for Scarlet. Niko frowned as he looked down. How long would it be til he'd be able to eat with his family again…

Niko walking in the kitchen, Ebony was already at the table, Soda was placing plates down. Darcaniea smiled at Niko "Niko hun can you take out the glasses and pass them?" "Sure."

Darcaniea smiled and put the pancakes on a plate and stepped to the table putting the pancakes in the middle of the table.

Niko took a seat once he was done. Soda sat down as Ebony started to fill her plate. Darcaniea smiled and sat down "well I have some news to tell you all" Ebony blinked at her "What is mom?" Soda filling his plate "did something happen?"

Darcaniea smiled "well, me and your father found out that I'm pregnant" Ebony's and Soda's eyes widen "Mom… your pregnant?" Soda asked, Ebony looked shocked "Grandpa said you were able to get pregnant again… but this is amazing news! Oh mom! Your gonna have a baby" Darcaniea smiled lifting up her hand holding up her two fingers making Ebony gasp "Twins….?" Darcaniea nodded "Congratz Auntie." Niko says poking his pancakes with a fork.

Darcaniea smiled and looked at Niko "Niko, would you like to be the godfather to one of them?" Soda and Ebony with smiled brightly at Niko. "A…Godfather? Um sure?" Niko says. "But I doubt I could be any useful to teaching them anything at this rate." Niko says playing in his food. "I can't even keep my own brothers and sisters safe…" Soda and Ebony frowned "Niko don't think that…" soda said, Ebony nodded "Niko I'm sure you did everything you could have done" Darcaniea took a bite of her pancake "if you want you can video call Kaeden today, if it isn't busy" Niko sighed as he ate his food in silence.

At the jay resort, everyone was down in the waterpark. Jess being 5 months pregnant hanged her feet from the ledge into the hot tub. She was wearing one of her maternity swimsuits, Elvira and Alaric were sitting not far from them in the pool, Elvira was wearing Purple Ombre Mermaid Bikini. They were cuddling together. Jess smiled looking over to them "They are really cute together" Sabo looked over to them, Elvira was giggling as Alaric twirled softly smiling at her. In some way it reminds him of him and Jess. "you know they remind me of us… when we were young" Jess chuckled "I know right?" "Mom!" jess and sabo turned their head to see Klaus walk over to them with a bloody knee. Jess frowned "Klaus what happen to your knee?!" Klaus sighed "I slipped" Sabo sighed and got up "come on let's go to the first aid tent" Klaus nodded following his father. At the tent, Klaus was sitting down as a male lifeguard was cleaning up his knee, Sabo stood there "you gonna tell the truth this time?" Klaus frowned "you knew I was lying…?" Sabo sighed "I'm your father I know when your lying" Klaus looked down "this guy pushed me to the ground…" Sabo frowned and then grabbed his fist. The male lifeguard finished up "all done and don't worry about the guy just tell one of the lifeguards and they will deal with him" Klaus nodded. In the pool Elvira had her arms around Alaric's neck giggling softly "best birthday yet" Alaric chuckled with his arms around her waste "I'll say, first birthday being a couple" Elvira giggled "so did you get me for my birthday?" Alaric chuckled "you will just have to wait and see" Elvira pouted, then suddenly someone jumped next to them making Elvira cling on Alaric tight, Alaric frowned and glared as they come up from the water "Draco! Draven!" they laughed next to them and swam away. Elvira sighed and looked at them with a glare "you two are so dead!" they laughed and disappeared around the corner.

Lily was at the park with Garp. She was watching the younger kids play in the playground. Garp had his arm around her shoulder. "Were Luffy and the boys playful like that when they were younger?" Garp laughed. "Yeah. Those snot nose brats kept things interesting. If it wasn't getting into fights it was stealing something from the rich and sharing them with the younger one who had nothing. They were like that robin hood fellow." Lily smiled. "Dante looked up to his father before his passing. He now strives to surpass him in every way. However, His brother and sisters are more relaxing and like their life as it is." Lily sighed then smiled. "Ever miss those days?" Garp rubbed his head. "Sometimes but, they each finally have a family of their own. Sabo learning to let his little girl grown. Ace learning that his girls can do things most guys can do. As for Luffy…well I'm consider about his daughter since she's a airhead like him but Laxus is a bright boy who knows how to use his mothers looks to his advantage. I'm happy for all of them."

Lily leans on his shoulder. "Its nice to sit here and talk to someone. It's such a peaceful day you know." Garp kisses the top of her head. "Yes, It is nice not to be bother by paperwork and Sengoku's lectures. Spending the day with you makes me happier then I could ever be." Lily smiles as they go back to watching the younger children play around.

In couple of hours of swimming, in Elvira's and Alaric's room. There was a Peppermint Brownie Ice Cream Cake, jess's homemade galaxy cookies and galaxy slushies. There was some gifts on a table. Jess, Sabo and the boys were in the room with them, Elvira smiled opening a her gift from her parents. opening it, she smiled at the gift is was a high advance drawing tablet "Oh mom! Dad! Thank you!" Jess smiled "I knew you needed a new one, I'm glad you like it" Sabo smiled "I'm glad you love it hun" Elvira smiled brightly and put it down, before her parents gifts the twins had got her a gift card for Hot Topic. Klaus had also got her a gift card but it was for iTunes. Alaric handing his "for you" Elvira smiled, taking it. It was a small bag. Elvira pulled out a small box, she blinked and opened it. She gasped It was a ring "Oh Alaric…." the raw Herkimer Diamonds also called a form of quartz crystal were nestled together inside a leaf design cup and set into your choice of handcrafted .925 Sterling Silver or solid white gold band. The setting is secured by 4 prongs. Strength and femininity is the vibe of this ring. Just gorgeous. Jess smiled "oh my is that a promise ring?" sabo's eyes widen slightly. Alaric flushed and nodded "Yes.. Elvira do you love it?" Elvira smiled and put it on "I love it!" she jumped in his arms, he chuckled. Jess stood up and clapped her hands together "Lets have some ice cream cake!"

A few days later on 17th that evening Roxas and Robin were out and about in Grand Line looking at the newer buildings that were being remade. One of them being Oichi's older and first clothing shop. Robin and Roxas holding hands "it looks all amazing! Lets go to Oichi's shop!" Roxas chuckled "Sure we can go visit it"

As they went on walking hand in hand they noticed Ty standing in front of a random shop. Robin smiled and was about to call out to him when she and Roxas both noticed a girl walking towards him. She had long white hair. Half was braided and the other half was hanging down. She had golden eyes and light brown skin. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and black flats. she sighed as she tossed her hair to the side. Her arm rubbed against her large breasts, that made men stare as they walked by her. Ty turned the girl and smiled and waved. Robin frowned at them "who is she…?" Roxas sighed mentally "Robin lets head to the store…"

They watched as the girl walked over to Ty with a frown on her face then she pinched him on the cheek and they shared a slight laugh. They engaged in a conversation before the girl wrapped an arm around his. They started to head towards Roxas and Robin way still locked in their conversation. Something made Robin upset about this, her body moved on her own and marched to them, Roxas frowned "wait Robin ignore it…." He followed after her.

"I can't believe it's been that long." The girl says. Ty smiled and rubbed his head. "Yeah. How is everything? Do you wanna come over to my place after this?" The girl rubbed her chin. "I guess…If it's as bad as you say it is." Ty nodded. "Thanks. It's hard enough keeping it from…" Ty eyes glanced to Robin who was marching up to them frowning with Roxas towing behind her. The girl looked at what he was glancing to. Robin frowned "Ty…." Roxas sighed mentally "Robin…" "So who is this girl?" Robin frowned at the girl. The girl frowned back. "Excuse me. The question is who are you?" Ty sighed. "Stop that. This is Robin. Remember." The girl looked Robin up and down. "Ahh…so This is her…hmmff…" She wrapped her arm around Ty's arm pushing her breast up against him in a teasing manner. "This is the girl you were talking about. I can almost see why you said what you said." The girl says leaning her head on his shoulder. Robin bite her lip and frowned looking at ty "said.. what…?" Roxas frowned and took robins hand "Robin… lets go"

The girl giggled as she nuzzled up on Ty again in a teasing manner. "Hmm…like how much you remind him of…" Ty covered her mouth. "That's enough. Quit teasing her and trying to put my business out there. I hate that. Introduce yourself properly." The girl rolled her eyes and moved his hand away from her mouth and removed herself off of him. "Fine. I'm Kim, Ty's younger sister." Robin blinked "Kim…? I'm sorry I didn't …"

"She used to have red hair but she had to changed it because of uncle Dante. She works with him now in the place of Ter. You two have never met her so it's not surprising that you don't know her. We also have an older sister name Kayla. She lives in Japan for the moment, but she'll be here soon." Robin frowned feeling slightly guilty for getting upset for no reason "Oh I see" Roxas tugged her hand "robin…"

Kim links her with Ty's again and looks at Robin. "So you're the little girl back then that clung to my brothers. Hmf." "Kim be nice. Terry wont like how your talking to her." "As if I care what Ter likes or don't like. I'm here because you asked for my help in this matter." Ty sighed as she looked Robin up and down. "I guess she seems like your type…though I was for sure you liked older women…with you know. A nice set of jugs to match…to each it's on I guess" Robin's eyes widen and glared slightly "you calling me flat…?" Roxas bite his lip "you're a size C, that's not flat trust me I know" robins face turned red at what he said."

Kim let out a dry laugh. "I'm a pretty blunt person so if I wanted to call you flat and you were flat, I would come out and say it straight to you face." Ty rubbed the space between his eyes. "Kim. We talked about this." "Yeah, yeah. Don't mess with Robin…blah blah…Don't tease her and so on and so on. If I really listen to everything you say I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing now." Ty frowns at her. "Kim." Kim sighs. "Fine, sorry or whatever. Can we go see Ter now." "Your so impossible to deal with sometimes." Ty says shaking his head. They walked by Robin and Roxas. "See you to later I suppose." Ty says waving slightly. Robin frowned and nodded.

Kim turned around to them. "Oh. F.Y.I, don't you think it's a little rude to your boyfriend when your jealousy shows for another man?" She laughs before Ty thumbs her forehead. "Enough already!" He says angrily. Kim pouts and rubs her forehead. "Gosh you never let me have any fun."

She then clicked her tongue three times, motioning that she was speaking in one of Dante's old languages that rarely anyone really knew anymore. "If you told her how you felt then I wouldn't be teasing so much." She says in the strange language. To people who were walking by them it sounded as if she was just making simple noises with her mouth. Ty frowned and responded back in the same language. "I've told her twice that I liked her. How much more blunt do I have to be. I simply added on that I'd rather see her live her high school life more freely before she decides to give her heart to one person." Kim rolled her eyes. "And if she falls for Roxas?" Ty frowned and sighs. "Then that's the way it will be. As long as she's happy then I'm happy." Kim frowned. "Your such an idiot…" She says in regular words.

Roxas held robins hand more "robin…?" Robin frowned 'I'm sorry Roxas.. I don't know why you put up with me…" Roxas sighs and hugs her "I put up with you because I love you Robin" she flushed and smiled "Oh Roxas…" "At least I have something he will never have" he smirked, Robin blinked at him "Like what?" Roxas smirked more and kissed her cheek "I took your virginity something he missed out on" Robin's face turned red "Roxas!" she hit his arm, Roxas chuckled "Come on lets go check out my sisters shop" Robin nodded "alright"

A few hours later Ty and Kim were at Terry's and River. Ty and Terry were sitting down facing each other while River was in the dojo with the kids. Terry smiled at Kim. She was leaning on the wall. "So how is the assassin line of work going?" "It's fine I guess. A little boring and uneventful really." Terry chuckled. "I see. So, what brings you two here." Ty sighed as he rubbed his head. "Well. There is actually something I had been wanting to tell you but before you get mad I want you to hear me out first." Terry raised his eyebrow. "Uh okay? What's up?"

Ty frowned as he got his words ready. Kim rolled her eyes. "My gosh tell him already before I do!" She says. Terry frowned. "Tell me what? What is going on." Ty sighs. "Brother…for the past few months…our mother. Our birth mother, Nia. Has been staying with me at my place." Terry blinks at him and there was a complete and tense silence in the air. Terry suddenly busted out into laughter, but it wasn't his usual laughter. It was something unsettling. Kim and Ty frowned.  
River in the dojo stopped what she was doping frowning looking back at the house. The twins that were there were frowning "Mama…?"

Terry sighed out from laughing. "That's a bad joke to play on me little brother. Now what is it that you really wanna tell me?" Ty frowned and stood up. "It's the truth Ter…Our mother is staying will me. She has been for a while. You couldn't tell because I have a herb potion that helps me mask her scent on me…" Terry frowned and got up. His movements sent a shiver down both Kim and Ty spine. Overwhelming anger and bloodlust started to pour out of Terry as his eyes shifted to yellow. He placed a hand over the right side of his face. He looked at Ty with his left eye, it was turning bloodshot. Ty took a step back. All of his instinct was telling him that he needed to get away from Terry, but he couldn't move. River and the twins eyes widen to sense something off with Terry back at the house, Jareth in his playpen jolted awake and started to cry. River looked at her girls "stay here and watch your brother. They frowned and nodded walking over to Jareth as River rushed out of the Dojo.

"Ty…back up…" Kim says in almost a whisper. She didn't mean to say it just came out of her mouth which shocked her. She had never seen Terry like this and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She knew that Ty was in danger, but she didn't dare move. Ty gulp as sweat rolled down his forehead. "B-Brother…please clam down. If you let me explain…" Before Ty could even say another word. Terry had leaped across the room. He grabbed Ty's head and slammed in nearly through the wall, right were Kim had been standing. Kim's body had reacted on it on and she had jump inches away from that spot. Her eyes were widened at this as. "Explain! There is nothing for you to explain to me! How dare you keep that woman in your house!" Terry yelled out. Kim groans out and covers her ears, dropping to a knee. Like Ty she had a super sensitive hearing and she wasn't wearing her plugs. To them Terry's loud and angry outburst was like a huge shockwave hitting the base of their ears. River appeared in the room "Terry! STOP!"

Terry didn't listen as he pushed Ty's head further into the wall. "That woman sold you to those bastards and you want to bring her in and take care of her! She should suffer for what she has done to you and the rest of our family! Are you out of your mind!" Kim stood up. "Terry. Just hear him…" "You keep silent!" Terry yelled at her. Kim held her head. His voice ringed in her ears.

Terry pulled Ty back. "You are a fool! Why are you taking care of her!" Ty frowned. "Because she's our mother." Terry's anger hair spiked up slightly as his anger grew. He threw Ty back into the wall. "That woman is NOT OUR MOTHER!" "She is! No matter how you look at it! Terry she's dying! She needs our help!" "She doesn't need anything from us! You think I give a shit if she's dying!? She left you and Eric for dead! Why would I care if she's dying!?" Ty bit his lip. "We can't just abandon her…but then again…your abandonment issues wont even let you see the bigger picture." Terry's eyes widen. "She's done horrible things. She's left us and we never heard a word for her. She sold me, and abandon everyone else…but it doesn't give us the right to do the same to her. If you keep saying that then…your just like her." Hearing those last words made Terry snap. "I'm NOTHING LIKE HER!" He raised his fist and punched Ty, sending him to the floor. River gasped and appeared in front of Ty facing off Terry, her eyes were her dragon form and her scales and teeth were showing "ENOUGH!"

"It's NOT ENOUGH!" Terry yelled. River growled deeply "TERRY YAMAMOTO! Your aura is upsetting our children! Our girls are scared and Jareth woke up crying from feeling your dark aura, you will calm down or go out in the woods and release on the trees, I will not have this aura around our children. Don't make me call Dante and Zach or Mama D here!"

Terry grits his teeth and then bit his lip hard, making it bled. He then looked at Ty who sat up. "I don't want to see your face around me…" He says coldly. He quickly left out the house, slamming the door behind him. Ty sighs as he felt the blood from his head running down his forehead. River frownd "Oh ty you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ty says, getting up. "I figured this would happen. Actually thought I would get some broken bones…he's so angry. I just want him to realize that this is the last chance for him to come to terms with our mother. He doesn't even know the full story. His anger is binging him. I just wanted to help. I should have said so sooner…" River frowned and hugged his back I know I understand, if you need anything I'll be here okay?"

Ty walked over to Kim who had recovered. Her ears were bleeding a bit. "Let's go." Ty says. "Uncle Law is waiting for us anyways…" Ty looked back at River. "When he calms down, can you tell Ter that if he does decide to see my face it will have to be at the hospital with the rest of our siblings and our mother…" River nodded "Of course ty"

Kim put Ty's arm over her shoulder. She placed a arm around his waist and quickly disappeared out the house. River frowned more biting her lip as the twins came in with holding Jareth, he was fussing. "mama… is uncle okay?" they asked at the same time, River looked at them "yeah im sure he will be fine" she stepped to them taking Jareth "mama… were is daddy…?" they asked, River frowned looked out to the woods "calming down girls…" the girls shook still feeling his aura "mama can we go to grandma and grandpa's…?" River looked at them "which ones?" the girls looked at each then back at her "grandma Faye and Grandpa Ronnie?" River smiled "go ahead and call your grandma and ask her" they nodded and left the room. River looked at the woods more and frowned bouncing Jareth "Terry…"

A few days passed. It was getting close to June. Scarlet and Kid were at the mall getting gifts for Kaeden, Oichi, and Niko since their birthdays were close in months. Kid was holding a few bags and a box. He was standing outside the dressing room in Stardom, one of Oichi's smaller brands of stores. Scarlet saw an outfit she liked and went to go try it on. Kid was a bit nervous since he didn't even see the outfit she picked out. He sighed. Kyra was supposed to be with them, but she was working somewhere here in the mall at part time. As of yet no one still met her so she was trying to keep everything a secret for a little while.

"Okay I'm ready!" Scarlet says. Kid sighed. "Come out then." "No! You have to close your eyes first!" Kid frowned and closed his eyes. "Fine there closed." He heard the door open. "Okay open them!" Kid open his eyes and the widen. Scarlet was wearing a pink shirt with a black bow around her stomach. A ruffled black skirt and pink flats. She smiled brightly. "What'cha think dad!?" Kid was in shock. Firstly, Scarlet hated the color pink she said it was to girly. Secondly, She hated anything girly!. Scarlet pouted when Kid said nothing. "Dad!" Kid snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh you look cute…no…adorable…no um…shit…" He rubbed his head trying to figure out what to say that wont make her to made and though a fit. Scarlet giggled. "Okay! I'm gonna get this." "But you hate pink…and anything girly…" Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, I hate this outfit really but, I know mama would like it. She said she wanted me to wear something cute one day and I decided that I'll wear this for her birthday. You think she would like it?" Kid smiled a bit. "Yeah, since that is one of her earlier designs. She'll love it." Scarlet smiled. "Yay! Then should I buy the matching bag with it? The earrings and necklace and bands and stuff? I want to wear the whole brand for her." Kid chuckled. "Alright. Go ahead." Scarlet smiled and ran off in the store with Kid behind her.

Alaric and Elvira were also at the mall, Elvira was in Tigha Flower Skull Grey Cotton T-Shirt With Print, black short and black flats. Alaric was hearing black men's skinny jeans and a grey ombré v neck shirt. They were holding hands, Hot Topic was having a sale in store and they were heading there "I hope a lot fo DC stuff is also on sale" Alaric chuckled "yeah same then we can head to GameStop then taco bell" Elvira smiled brightly "Yeah!" Once they got to Hot topic they started looking around. It was a bit back due to the sales. Alaric and Elvira headed towards the back when they surprisingly spotted Oichi in the mist. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a brown jacket on. She had on a pair of light blue paints and grey conversers. Elvira smiled and pulled Alaric over to her. Alaric looked to were she was pulling and saw Oichi as well. He then frowned when he noticed the hair color. "Elvira wait a sec…" He was a bit late as Elvira reached her and hugged Oichi from behind. "Auntie!" "Eck!" Elvira quickly let go when she heard that. "Auntie?" The woman turned around to Elvira. "Are you speaking to me young one?" The woman looked like Oichi in every way other then her hair color and eyes but she wasn't Oichi. Elvira stepped back slightly "she isn't…" Alaric frowned at her "babe I tired to tell you" then he looked at the woman.

The woman looked at Alaric. "Ah…those eyes. You must be Kid's son Alaric. So if I'm right that must make you Jess's daughter Elvira…" Alaric nodded "yeah.." Elvira nodded softly "yes… why do you look like my auntie?"

"Well. This is a doozy. I'm supposed to be a secret but whatever, I'm Kyra. You can say that I'm Oichi's twin sister. So you did at least have the auntie part right just the wrong auntie haha." Elvira frowned "I'm sorry…" Alaric rubbed her back "I take it dad isn't far away?"

Kyra shrugs. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Elvira looked away and Alaric held her hand "it was nice to meet you… come on Elvira the Harley Quinn stuff is over here" he dragged over to the other side.

Kyra chuckled as she grabbed her items and headed to the checkout line. She pulled out her phone and texted Oichi. 'Cat might be out of the bag. It's about time for me to meet the family anyways don't you think?' She sent it and hummed a bit as she waited. By the Harley Quinn section, Elvira was looking at a backpack, Alaric looked at her "babe you alright?" Elvira nodded 'Yeah" Alaric kissed her forehead making her smile.

Kid and Scarlet were now sitting on a bench. Scarlet was eating a burger while Kid rested his legs. He rotated his shoulder a bit. His arm had been messing with him about. He needed to talk to Law about. "Is aunt Kyra coming soon?" Scarlet asked. "Who knows. She should be working but I bet she's spending my money doing who knows what." Scarlet smiled. "She got me a cute make up bag. I don't use it but it was nice of her." "Well she has your mother thought process for the most part so she figured you should look more like a girl you know." Scarlet frowned and punched Kid lightly. "How rude. I am a girl. Mom said I'm flourishing." Kid rolled his eyes. "Right…" Kid eyed a pet store near him. He hummed mentally and looked down at Scarlet who was finishing up her burger. "Scar. You think you can wait here for a few minutes while I attend to something." Scarlet frowned. "I'm not 5 dad. I can take care of myself…" "Yeah you say that now. I'll be right back." He got up and headed to the store. Scarlet sat back and watched people go by. She sighs as she takes her phone out to text Naomi.

Some time goes by and the mall starts to slow down, few people come and go. Scarlet gets a little irritated. "Ugh what is taking him so freaking long." She got up. "I'll just go find him." She goes to grab the bags. One of the straps breaks and some clothes falls out. "Ugghhh…" Scarlet bends over and starts picking up the clothes.

"Well…I know that ass anywhere." Scarlet stood up and turned around behind her to see three older men looking at her. She frowned and ignored them as she put the clothes in another bag. "Hey don't ignore me when I'm talking to you girl." Scarlet sighed and turned to the men. "That comment was so disgusting that I figured you were speaking to someone else. Now go away I'm busy." She says. One of the men walked up to her. "Busy huh? I know that face. I'd never forget it. Wasn't your mother name Chiemi Kazue." Scarlet frowns more. "I don't know who that is. Now leave me alone." The man grabbed Scarlet's arm. "Don't deny it. I remember every detail of your whore of a mother face. That ass for one. I bet you spread your legs just as easily as she did."

Scarlet pulled away from the man. "Get your hands off me your damn pervert! I don't know who you're talking about!" The men chuckled and surrounded her, stepping on all of the bags and crushing the gifts she brought for her brothers and mother. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Scarlet kicked one of the men in his shine. "Gaah!" The man stepped off the bag. "You bitch." "I'll kick your ass for messing up my gifts!" Suddenly one of the men covered Scarlets mouth. "Your so loud. I bet you'd scream even louder."

The men quickly dragged Scarlet to a small empty corner of the mall. Scarlet bit the man's hand. He let her go. "Ow! Dammit!" Scarlet tried to run but her hair was grabbed and pulled back. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Listen here you brat! Your mother owed us a lot of money and we intend to get it back." The other man yelled. "Even if we have to use your body to get it!" One of the men held on to Scarlets arms while the other pulled out his phone. "I'll make you regret biting me." The other man says. Walking out of Hot Topic with tons of bags, Elvira giggled "That was fun. Alaric shook his head "I knew you would almost buy the whole store out" Elvira smiled "Come on lets go to gamestop!" Alaric nodded and they walk to were the store was, alaric out of the corner of his eyes stopped to see Scarlet being dragged away, he frowned "Elvira my sister' Elvira stopped and looked, her eyes widen "Alaric…!" Alaric growled.

Scarlet struggle to free herself. The man that was holding her held her tightly. "I got the camera ready. Man the guys are gonna love this feisty one." The man Scarlet bite walked up to her and grabbed her face. "We are gonna have fun breaking you." Scarlet frowned and spit in the mans face. "Screw you! You better let me go now!" The man growled as he wiped his face off. He then smirked and grabbed Scarlets shirt, ripping it half way off. Scarlet eyes widen as fear started to sink in a bit. Part of her bra was now showing. The man chuckled. "Don't worry. I bet your whore mother is so happy that your gonna be taking her place. After we use you til your nothing but trash I guess we can sell you to the dragons. They have been looking for new slaves lately. Heehee." Scarlet shivered and tears up a bit. She kicked out at the man. "Let me go! Leave me alone!" The man grabbed her leg. "You ready to start already huh. Just like your mother I see."

Suddenly they hear footsteps, the guy turned his head in time to see a fist colliding with his face "how dare you touch my SISTER!"

The man staggered back. "Who the hell are you boy." Scarlet's eyes widen. "Alaric…" The man frowned. "Your messing with some deep tuff boy." The man cracked his knuckles. "I'll just teach you a lesson before I deal with the whore in making over there." The man with the camera turned to them. "I guess we can put a show on for the guys with this as well." The man charged at Alaric, but Alaric moved out of the way and punched the guy in the middle of his face. He then stepped on his foot hard making him yell out. Alaric then took that change to hit it in the stomach, making the man bend down and then gave him a nice uppercut, knocking the man down on his back quickly. The other two men eyes widen in shock at how fast their friend went down. "You…" The man holding Scarlet let her go. He pushed her into the man holding the camera. "I'll just have to kick your ass then!" The man held on to Scarlet and started dragging her away. "Let me go!" Scarlet says trying to pull away from him. "Shut up!" The man says.

Scarlet kicked the man In between the legs making him bend over. The other man who had charged at Alaric was sent flying down to the ground with his face swollen. He frowned as he saw the last guy grabbed Scarlet and pin her to the floor. He quickly raced over to him and pulled the man off of him. He slammed the man into the wall, forcing him to drop his camera. Alaric then proceed to punch then man in the face over and over until he was knocked out cold.

The man fell to the floor. Alaric took a breath and looked over to Scarlet who was sitting on the ground covering herself up. She was shaking a bit as she processed what had just happened. Alaric walked over to her and bend down to help her, but she slapped his hand away. "D-Don't touch me…I didn't ask for your help!" She says. Alaric frowned and was about to say something back until he noticed the tears running down her cheeks now and the fear in her eyes. He sighed and sat down in front of her. He reached out slowly and pats her head a bit. The patting soon turned to a head rub. "You don't have to try to be tough in front of me right now." He says softly.

Scarlet rubbed her tears eyes and sniffed. She bit her lip. "…Thank you…" She says. Alaric smiles softly. "Come on let's get you back to dad." He helps her up and takes her hand. They walked out to the edge of the corner but not before. Two more men blocked their path. They were much bigger then the other three guys. Alaric frowned and pushed Scarlet behind him. "You have something of ours boy. We attend to get it back." Scarlet whimpered a bit as she hid behind Alaric a bit. "You won't lay a hand on her." Alaric says. Once of the men went for Alaric but before he could take another step Alaric had already rushed him. He kneed the man right in his privates before taking his elbow and knocking it into the man's jaw. Scarlet watched him. 'He fights dirty…like dad…' She then watched the other man come up on Alaric with something in his hand. Her eyes widen and without thinking she ran to the guy. Alaric was so busy with the other guy he didn't see the other guy walk up on him. He was grabbed from behind. "Hey! Get off of me!" Alaric yelled. The man chuckled as he brought his hand up with a small pocket knife. "Your gonna learn that kids shouldn't mess with us."

Scarlet jumped on the mans back. "Get off my brother!" She bit into his shoulder. "Oww! You damn brat!" The man yelled out. He dropped Alaric and the knife and tried reaching for Scarlet. "Get the hell off of me!" He was able to finally knock her off. Scarlet land on the ground. "Ow…" She looked up to see the man towering over her. "I'll make you pay for that." Scarlet's eyes widen as the guy raised his fist. "Scar!" Alaric ran to the guy but the other one grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't." Alaric growled. "Why won't you stay down!"

Scarlet closed her eyes as the mans fist came toward her. She waited for the hit, but it never came. Alaric eyes widen. "You…?" Scarlet heard a chuckle. She opened her eyes to see someone standing in front of her. Her eyes to widen. "Colton?" Colton had caught the guys fist just in time. He turned and smiled at Scarlet. "Hi Scar. I just happen to be walking by when I saw this. I know you don't want my help, but my body reacted before I could think." Scarlet was speechless. "Just sit there for a little longer okay." Colton smiled sweetly at her. Scarlet felt a weird spark run up and down her body at his smile. Colton turned to the man and his smile disappeared. "Its not right to put your hands on a girl like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. If you and your friends leave right now I promise you that you wont get hurt. If you don't I can't promise you that you will come out unharmed."

The man frowned. "Don't get so cocky because you stop my fist boy." The man raised another fist and sent it flying right to Colton's face. Colton sighs as he easily dodged the punch. "Fine. I prefer not to fight but since your so stubborn…" Colton pulled the mans arm and then grabbed his face. The look on Colton's face darken. Alaric watched in shock as Colton slammed the mans head down right into the ground, hard enough to make it crack. The man that was holding Alaric let him go in shock. "Remember this and remember it well. I am Prince Colton of the kingdom of Dressrosa. This girl behind me is Scarlet Yamamoto the princess of Chikara and Granddaughter of King Yamamoto. You do know the crime of attacking a celestial dragon do you not?" The man backed away from Alaric and ran away. Colton went back to smiling and turned to Scarlet. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "I hate using my title like that but it helps with issues like this." Scarlet was still speechless. Alaric walked up to them. "Scar. Are you okay?" Colton helped her up. "Y-Yea…thanks."

Elvira quickly came around the corner with Kid behind her. "This way uncle!" She says. Kid frowned seeing the men on the ground. He spotted Scarlet. "Scar!?" Scarlet tore her eyes from Colton to Kid. "Dad!" She ran to him stepping one of the men. She hugged him. "Dad…" Kid wrapped a arm around her. "You okay?" "Those guys said that my mother owe them money and that they were going to use me! She's dead! Why does she still haunt me if she's dead!" Scarlet cries out. Kid frowns and rubs her back. "It's going to be okay Scar. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone…" Alaric "Im glad I saw them pulling her away" Elvira nodded.

Colton walked up to Scarlet and Kid. "Scar…I wish I could have gotten here sooner." Scarlet turned her face to him. She glanced over to Alaric who was being looked over by Elvira. "Its okay…my…brother…saved me." She says looking away from him blushing a bit. Alaric patted her head "I'm happy to help"

"Aw, this is so sweet." They turned to see Kyra walking down the corner. She was dragging the other man by his face and smiling sweetly. She dropped his lifeless body on the ground. "I saw a worm crawling out of here, so I decided to return it." She walked by Alaric, Elvira, and Colton. She opened the jacket that Scarlet was wearing. "Oh dear. That won't do…Oichi is trusting us to keep her safe you know." She moved Scarlet to the side. Kid gulped. "I…I only left her for a few seconds." Kyra quickly hit Kid in the gut, hard enough to send him to his knees. She still had a sweet smile on her face. "Oh darling. Maybe you didn't hear Dante clearly when he said the children weren't supposed to leave out sight. Things could have gone much worse if Alaric and Colton weren't here. Let's not make that mistake again okay?" Kid nodded. "Y-Yea I got it." "Good now get up so we can go re shop for the gift these idiots ruin and we do have to treat Scar's rescuers to something and of course you are paying for everything right?" Kid frowned and was about to smart mouth her before Kyra kneed him in the chin with the same sweet smile. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry. Its just whenever I feel like your about to say something smart my knee slips. Haha." Kid rubbed his chin. Why was he so attracted to this sort of treatment?

"Come Scar. Let's go get you some brand new clothes. I already informed security so they can come clean this mess up." She looked at Alaric and Elvira. "You two are welcome to come along as well if you choose to do so." She turned to Colton. "I do know that your coming right? After all you do have such a cute crush on Scar." Kid's body jolted and looked at Colton, making him jump. "O-Oh n-no well y-yes but um…I'm sorry!" He says panicking. Alaric was frowning at him "he does….?" He glared at him, Elvira sighed "babe don't"

Kyra laughed and placed a arm around Scar. "Come on let's go sweetie." Scar nodded as she and Kyra walked off. Kid sighed as he got up he still eyed Colton who quickly followed after Kyra and Scar. Kid walked off behind him. Elvira poked Alaric "you wanna go with?" Alaric shook his head "No, lets just head to taco bell, I'm hungry" he said picking up the bags, Elvira smiled "Tacos sound good right know!" Alaric chuckled "then after you know" he winked Elvira blushed and smirked "hehehehe!"

It was June 9th Kaeden's birthday. With graduation closing in Oichi and Law decided that it was good to give Kaeden his gifts now.

Oichi was putting Lami in her car seat. She was wide awake and making loud, but cute noises. Oichi giggled. "Such an active baby you are." Law walked in with his keys. "You ready?" Oichi nodded as he grabbed Lami's car seat. She grabbed the bags." Let's go get the family together!" She says happily. Law smiled and kissed her forehead.

They walked upstairs to see Dante sitting on the couch in a dazed looking at Jason's and Kat's new puppies that were born some time ago. She had five of them. Three girls and two boys. They were all so fluffy and cute.

"Papa?" Oichi says. Dante snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Dante nods. "Yes, just waiting on Zach to come home so I can jump him. I've been quite frustrated lately." Oichi giggled while Law gagged to himself. He didn't need to hear that. "Well, me and Law are going out to get the kids. You two can have all the fun you want." Oichi says pushing Law out the door. Dante did a slight wave and went back into his daze.

Kaeden, Niko, and Naomi were outside Kid's place waiting for Scar. Naomi was smiling brightly. "I missed you both so much!" She says. Kaeden chuckled. "Yes, we know Naomi. You told us many times over." Naomi poked Niko's cheeks. "I missed Niko to!" Niko smiled. "Same here sis. I liked staying with Auntie and Soda was very comforting, but I miss our loud house." Kaeden frowned. "Comforting how?" Niko blushed a bit. "Not like that. Jeez…he just rubbed my head so I can get to sleep that's all." Kaeden kept his frowned. "That's my job. I should be the one doing that." Naomi giggled. "Your jealous of Soda." "I'm jealous of anyone who touches Niko other then me." Kaeden says. Niko blushed more and cleared his throat. "L-Look Scar is coming."

Scarlet smiled as she ran toward the car. Kid was watching her and waved slightly to her. "Bye dad!" Scarlet says getting in the car. Kaeden sighed. "Alright we are meeting mom and dad here at whatever location this is." Kaeden says putting in an address Oichi had given him. He then drove off. "It's only a few minutes away. Wonder what it is." Kaeden says.

Moments later they pulled up to condo complex. They drove into the parking lot and parked. Just as they were getting out Law pulled up with Oichi, Lami, and the triplets, who jumped out the car before it even stopped. "Boys! What have I told you about that?" Oichi says frowning. "Sorry mom!" They said. They quickly tackled Kaeden in a hug. "KAEDEN! WE MISSED YOU!" They said together. Kaeden laughed. "It seems like I am very well missed by all of you."

Oichi smiled, getting Lami out. "Of course they did. You are the big brother in this family. It's only natural that they miss you the most." Kaeden smiled as Oichi brought Lami over. "Now, Lami can finally see all of her brothers and sisters together. Lami looked around and smiled at them. She held her tiny hand up and put it down then put it up again. "I think she's trying to wave." Naomi says. Oichi giggled. "Come on lets go inside." Law locked the car. They walked up to the complex and looked around. It was quite big. It was one of the newest places that had been built up so some of the construction was still on going. The building they were looking at was red and very wide. "Why are we here?" Niko asked. Oichi and Law said nothing as they walked in. The kids followed behind confused.

They walked into the lobby and could see the outside pool and a small gym. There was a bar downstairs and a game room down the hall. "Woooow." Scarlet says. "Is this like our new home or something?" Oichi shook her head as they walked to the elevator. Getting on Law hit the forth floor. When it reached the floor they stepped out. There were only six doors on the one floor and they were spreaded out far from each other. They walked all the way down to the last room. It had the numbers 4069 on it. Law took out the keys and opened the door. He and Oichi walked in first then the rest of them. Their eyes widen at the place.

It was a 3 bedroom condo that looked like it had been remodeled. There was a balcony that connect to the kitchen. The kitchen flowed into the dining and living room area. It was already well furnished as well. In the living room there were a black and red long squared couch and two sofas with a rosy red carpet. A nice table with flowers in them. Near the windows a single table and two chairs were set up with a small dresser in the back. In front of the open kitchen was a clean wooden table with five chairs around it.

"Mom? What's going on?" Naomi asked. Oichi smiled and looked at Kaeden. "We figured it was time for you to start living on your own." Kaeden eyes widen as Law handed him the keys. "Happy birthday son." Kaeden looked down at the keys and then smiled. Niko and the others smiled with him and quickly ran off to explore the condo. Kaeden looked at them. "Mom…dad…thanks so much." Oichi hugged him. "Of course hunny. I don't want you stuck in the house forever you know and this doesn't mean you can stop visiting and coming over when we get our house." She tears up. "You better call me everyday so I don't become a worry wort mother and you need to make sure you eat something and don't be partying every night all night. Keep up with your studies and never forget me." Oichi says. Law rolled his eyes. "Really Ichi. We had this talk before." "Shut your face Law! My baby is finally leaving me! I can't help but to cry." Kaeden hugged Oichi. "I can never forget about you mother." Oichi smiled and wiped her tears. "Okay lets go explore your new place."

Walking more into the living room area, they say a flat screen tv on the wall. "You aunt Vivi and Ace brought you all of this." Law says. Kaeden smiled and walked on. In the dining room area there was another small section. It had a pull out sofa and a chair next to the window and a book case behind it. The kitchen was all full up with utensils and a bit of boxed food.

In the master bed room the bed there was a couch in front of it and a book shelf in front of the couch. There was also a flat screen on the wall facing the bed. There was a white chest in front of the bookshelves and it already had many of Kaeden's awards from school. In the bathroom there was a walk in shower and plenty of towels, rags, and smell goods.

In the room were the triplets were there were two single beds with plain sheets on them. There was also a hammock in the room. In the room Naomi and Scarlet was in there were also two beds in there. There wasn't much in this room. Walking down the hall from the rooms was there they saw Niko looking in awe at a large widen book wall that was half way filled with books. "Amazing…" Niko says. Kaeden smiled and looked at Oichi and Law. "Can we all stay here for a while? There is plenty of room from what I can tell. You can have the master room, Naomi and Scar can have the third room. The triplets in the second and me and Niko can have the living room and pull out couches. Oichi smiled. "No sweetie, it's fine but Niko and the others are free to stay. We have to get our own house ready." Niko smiled. "We can stay here?" Oichi nodded. "Yea. Your grandfather said it was okay until we get our house in July."

Niko's eyes sparkled. "We are getting a house in July!?" Oichi nodded. "Kaeden. I know you plan on going to Marco's teen club. I would like you to be back by 12am if possible okay?" Kaeden nodded. "I understand mother." Oichi kissed his forehead. "Well you are free to get whatever you like and order something to eat. Have fun and stay safe."

The front door opened has Zach walked in with Roxas next to him, Roxas smiled "thank you for picking me up" Zach chuckled "its nothing, Dante I'm home!"

"Finally…" Dante says. Roxas smiled "hey dad!" Zach smirked at Dante "what's wrong love? Disappointed?" Roxas frowned "you don't want me here….?" Zach laughed "oh Roxas I think he wants some action" Roxas flushed but looked at his father and held up a letter "I've been accepted into Triple Moon Academy! one of the top schools for gifted and genius kids!" "Congratulations Roxas." Dante stood up and walked over to him and rubbed his head. "I'm very proud of you." Roxas smiled "thanks dad…" "congrats brother" they turned to see rose standing near them. Zach smiled "where were you hiding?" Rose looked at Zach "I was in a forest I knew once you get home something was gonna happen but since Roxas is here it might not and dad will get more frustrated so I'm here to ask my brother to take a walk with me in the woods?" Roxas blinked and smiled "sure!" he put his backpack down and walked to rose "first one to the waterfall as to cook dinner" Rose smirked at him, Roxas grinned "challenge accepted!" they both dashed out of the house into the woods. Zach chuckled and then looked Dante with a devouring grin "Dante" he licked his lips.

Dante got up and quickly pin him to the wall, smashing his lips on his. He pulled back. "I'm not in the mood for teasing. I'm pent up so hurry up and satisfy your wifey before he goes crazy." He says. Zach grinned and quickly picked Dante up over his shoulder rushing upstairs.

At the hospital Oichi was sitting in a room with a sleeping Lami. She was texting Mikey and Flo about their plan dinner for tomorrow night. Izzy was supposed to be coming but Oichi didn't hold her breathe.

Oichi was there to see her aunt Nia. She was getting checked out by Law at the moment. Nia had been back for months and had been living with Ty until he had forced her to come to the hospital. Her teal color hair had turned white and she had white spots growing all over her body. The moment Law saw her he quickly placed her in the lower levels of the hospital, quarantining her from everyone.

He had deduced that she had Amber Lead poisoning. Oichi knew it was an illness he had loss his entire family and county to that. What confused her was that Law said it was a non-contagious, hereditary disease that was caused by the accumulation of amber lead in the body after prolonged exposure. Wouldn't that mean that Ty and the others would have it? However, that would also be impossible since Terry and the others never showed any sighs of this. If Nia had this illness long before that then Jack should have been the last of her generation. How has she been living with this and no one knew? How did she get this illness if it's hereditary? Are Terry and the others in danger now because of this?

Oichi sighed as the questions ran through her mind. Law had have those same questions and had been looking over things day and night while keeping Nia alive for as long as she can.

In the room Law was reading Nia's charts. She was hooked up to a breathing machine with tubes in and out of her body. Her eyes opened and turned slowly to Law. "How…long do I have?" Law looked up at her. "…I don't know. A couple of weeks, days…maybe hours…" He placed her chart down. "Nia. How in the world did this happen to you. By all means this should be impossible." Nia smiled a bit. "I got into a bit of trouble with some people. They took something from me and I had to get it back by all means." She turned and looked up at the ceiling. "When I got it back I ran for my life. I found this cave that led underground and stayed there until I felt it was safe." "The cave…" "Yeah, in that cave I found these…ores. It was so beautiful. Day by day I slowly took some from that cave and started making materials with it. I made such beautiful things and sold them all over the world for years."

"When did you find this cave Nia?" Law asked in a worried tone. Nia sighed. "I don't know. It's been so long." Law frowned. "I need a answer Nia. This is dire." Nia frowned. "I don't know." Law stood up and slammed a hand on the counter. Nia's eyes widen and her heart monitor spiked a bit. "Do you have any idea what you were doing!? What you found was a cave full of amber lead and it's POISONOUS!" Nia frowned. "Well I see that now." Law grits his teeth as his anger swell over. In his mind the visions of his family and friends with that same illness popped up.

"You aren't seeing the picture here Nia! You are putting your children in danger! If you found that cave during the time before Kayla was born they can have this same illness! It's hereditary!" Nia's eyes widen. "H-Hereditary...b-but that means…" "It means that Kayla, Ty, and Kim are in danger of having this. It might not sure in their systems yet but eventually they will end up just like you and because it's hereditary that means Jill will have it and during those times the children rarely made it to 10 before dying…" Nia tears up. "Nia. I need to know…when did you find that cave…" "I…I swear…I can't remember when…" Nia says through tears. Law frowns then sighs. "I sorry…I'm sorry…" Nia says. "I swear I didn't know. I didn't want to put them through anything else. They hate me enough all ready…I...I…"

Law touched her hand. "Calm down." Nia looks at Law. "Your in a great deal of pain already. Over stressing yourself wont do any of us no good. I apologize for losing my temper." Law walked over to the counter. "I lost my friends, family, and home land to that illness because the stupid government wouldn't admit that it was poisonous. They cared more about filling their pockets then the safely and concern of the people. When the situation came to light instead of trying to help us fix it they hunted us down like rats and destroyed everything, leaving no trace behind."

Nia watched as Law pulled out a syringe full of light red liquid. "Thanks to the efforts of my step father I was able to live past the age of 13 and figure out a way to cure this death of mine. I never thought I would have to use it but…even in your state it may not even work." He turned to Nia and sticks the syringe in her. Nia gasps out in pain. Law watched as her veins appeared in and out. He could see the liquid working its way up and around her body. A few of the small white spots disappeared but the larger ones, like the one over her heart, only shrunk. Law sighed. "If you came in here before the first few spots came this would have worked but…your far to along…I'm sorry." Nia breathes out and remasks the pain she was in. "It's alright. No need to apologize. I know my time is short but please…please help me do a final request." Law looked at her. "Even if it's just for a moment. I wish…to see all of my children. It's fine if they don't want to bring their children I know I don't deserve to see any of them. I just want to see my babies one last time and tell them everything before my time is up." She smiled sadly at Law.

Law nodded. "I understand. I'll let Oichi know." "Oichi is here…can I see her please?" Law hesitated for a bit but nodded. He walked out the room and seconds later Oichi came in holding Lami. "Oichi dear." "Hi auntie. How are you feeling?" She takes a seat next to the bed. "I'm holding on for now. Listen. I just want to thank you for taking care of Terry and the others." Oichi smiled. "Of course, auntie, they are family." Nia smiled. "You have your mothers smile and my mother's kindness. When I left Terry with Danni I knew she would take care of him." Oichi frowned. "What you did was unforgiveable auntie. You left Terry without saying a word. Then you showed up and insulted him in front of his, back then, future wife. Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Nia eyes widen a bit. "Yeah, I know everything. Mama told me though some parts she don't even know herself. You owe it to Terry and the others." Nia looks at the ceiling. "You are right but, I doubt Terry wants to see me. That boy is so brash…I've seen all of them except him and Ty even tried but he was met with fist instead." Oichi frowned. "Yes, I'll have to have a talk with Terry about that to…" Nia smiled. "Oichi I would like for you to help me with something. It's not much but I do wish to give my children something before I part from this life. I wish I had more time so that I could try to make up everything I did but, this is the only thing I can do…" Oichi reached out and grabbed Nia's hand. "Auntie…everything will be okay." Nia held Oichi's hand. "Thank you dear…thank you so much."

At rivers, River was looking at Terry had finally came back to the house. He was out in the forest for days, calming himself back down from the news about Nia. He was patching the hole in the wall he made from slamming Ty in it. The twins and Jareth were at Jess's now, since Ronnie and Faye were too busy to have them over for the weekend. River frowned at him "I'm taking the kids to go see Nia" Terry frowned and broke the hammer he was holding in half, as he tried to keep his temper in check. He sighed out, calming himself back down. "She doesn't deserve to know any of the children…don't waste your time…" River frowned "I understand but I'm still gonna take them to see her" Terry frowned but said nothing as he went back to fixing the wall. River sighs, gets up, and sets to him grabbed his face and licked his cheek "finish the wall and come upstairs, you can take all frustration on me" she turned and disappeared around the corner. Terry sighs. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything right now. This whole mess about Nia pissed him off to no end and then learning that Ty was taking care of her for months, without his knowledge…Terry paused. He could feel his inner beat slipping back out. He looks down at his hand and then face palm himself, rubbing his face. "I hate this…" He mumbles to himself.

Later that night, Kaeden had dropped the triplets off at Lily's and Garp. Marco's teen club had an age group. You couldn't get in unless you were 13. The club handed out digital cards that had your identification on. It recorded everything you did that night and if you caused one to many disturbances it gets shuts off and you get band from the club. If you went as many times as Kaeden and Niko did you got a bracelet that can get swiped by the alarms in the door. It did the same thing as a card but the bracelet let you get in for free during some events like holidays, birthdays, group parties and so on. Since it was Kaeden's birthday tonight he and his friends got in free.

Kaeden was heading to the club with Niko in the passenger seat, Conner in the back seat and Lana next to him. Niko was talking excitedly to Kaeden about something and it was making Conner made yet sad at the same time. He knew that he had already lost Niko to Kaeden a long time ago but he was wiggling his way in his heart just a bit. Then that attack on their house and Kaeden fainting at school was enough to prove to him who's Niko's heart really belongs to…

They head down to the red district. The club was the same one Marco had had before but he had given it to his son, Kevin. He had decided to move his business to the cleaner streets of the red district with Marco's permission and a permit from Dante. The club opened at 5pm and closed at 3am. At 12pm the cops came out to make sure the party ended at 3a.m. Sometimes they see Coby and Colton there.

Kaeden pulled up to the parking lot and got out. Kaeden was wearing a gray skull shirt with blue jeans and gray converse shoes, a black chain collar, a black and gray watch that Law got him and a pair of shades in his hair. Niko was wearing a regular black shirt and teal shorts and matching gray converse. He had on small wrist bands that Zoey gave him a while back, a necklace that had the letter N on it and also a watch. He looked at it and rolled his eyes a bit. It was something Corazon had gotten him some time ago. He does admit he had been doing a lot more things for them and with them. Conner was wearing a thin long sleeve black shirt with hole blue skinny jeans and black shoes on. Lana was while a gray sleeveless shirt with her back out, blue jeans, brown shoes and she was holding a pair of sandals in her hands. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had on black hoop earrings which surprised Kaeden a bit. She hated wearing earrings, but she said tonight was special.

They walked up to the entrance. Usually back then, they could hear the music blasting outside but it was remodel with sound proof walls, so it wouldn't disturb the people living around the club. They walked around to the v.i.p line. Some of the new faces frowned at them. "Hey! Why they get to cut in line!?" The bouncer who was actually Zoro looked at them. "Eh…do you brats have a club card or bracelet?" The kids shook their head. "Then shut up and keep walking." The kids frowned. "Uncle Zoro! I thought you quit this job!" Niko says. Zoro smirked. "Ha…someone has to keep you kids out of trouble. Zoey is already inside near the back at your usual table." Niko nodded as they walked though the door. The door alarm scanned Kaeden and Niko's bracelet while Zoro scanned the cards for Conner and Lana.

As they walked in the loud burst of music hit them head on. On the main stage Marco's son, Kevin, was banging his head to the mix techno and rap music he put on. He had blonde hair like Marco's. blue eyes and bands in his hair. He had a head set on. When he spotted Kaeden he smirked. "Yo yo yo! Guess what party people! The birthday boy is in the houseeee!" He yells out through the microphone. Everyone turned to Kaeden and cheered out happy birthday for him before going back to dancing.

"Brother over here!" Kaeden looked to see Naomi and Scarlet. The group walked over to them. "Follow me!" She yelled through the music. They went to the back rooms where is was a bit more quieter. Naomi smiled and sat next to Laxus who was also there. Naomi was wearing a gray ruffled t-shirt and white shorts with flats on. This was her first time in the teen club. Scarlet was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of brown shorts and back shoes. She was sitting with Colton. "Does mom know you're here?" Niko asked. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Shut you face. We are old enough to be in here now and for your information yes…she does know." Niko rolled his eyes. "Sure."

They all took their seats at the table. Kaeden was eyeing Colton. "Your setting kinda close to Scar aren't you?" Colton blushed. "S-Sorry…" Scarlet frowned. "Leave him alone. I'm not gonna bite or anything jeez." Niko let out a dry laugh. "I got the marks to prove it." Scarlet glared at him. "Instead of getting on my case why haven't you said anything to Laxus about Naomi!?" Niko and Kaeden looked at Laxus and Naomi. "Well…I don't foresee Naomi beating the hell out of Laxus for simply touching her…" Niko says. Scarlet growled at him. Lana laughed. "Now, now…we are here to enjoy Kaeden's birthday! Let's not fight. I'll get the drinks. Conner come with?" Conner nodded and followed her to the back where the juice bar was.

As the night went on Niko and Scarlet were on the floor dancing to a wave song. Naomi was rocking a bit as she video tape them. This was a rare moment when they weren't at each other's throats. She then felt an arm around her waist. She jumped a bit and turned to see Laxus. "Wanna dance?" He smiled at her. Naomi blushed a bit but nodded. Laxus chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

In a corner next to the stage Kaeden and Lana were dancing. "So…are you going to tell Niko?" Kaeden frowned. "No…I don't want to push him." Lana sighed. "Tell me Kaeden…why wouldn't you give us a try?" Kaeden sighed. "We tried that and it didn't work out. I just can't let Niko go. I won't." "Well what if Conner wins him over? If he does then do you think we can work this out?" Kaeden looked down at Lana. She was giving him a hopeful look. "…No…because Niko is going to be mine. I'm sorry." Lana frowned and looked down a bit heartbroken. "I see…" She stopped dancing. "I have to go to the bathroom…" She turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Across the room Conner was watching them. He was leaning on the wall reading their lips. Lana's heart was broken. Conner rubbed his chest as he looked at Niko who was dancing. 'Niko…'

Kevin then turned the music down earning boo's. "Alright dudes and chickas calm it down! It's time for a special treat!" There was small chatter in the room. "As a treat we are gonna let the birthday boy sing the first karaoke of the night!" There were a few excited gasps in the crowd. Niko and the others looked shocked as did Kaeden. Kevin smirked. "Come on birthday boy! Don't keep the crowd waiting!" Kaeden shot him a glare warning him to drop it. "Sorry Kai but your threating glare don't work on me! Get up here or I will never continue the party! Come on everyone let's cheer him on the stage!" The crowd started chanting Kaeden's name, but Kaeden didn't budge. "Go ahead Kai!" Kaeden looked up to see Niko standing up on a table. "Blow the roof off!" He yelled excitedly. Naomi was waving excitedly as well. "Yeah big brother!" Kaeden felt his cheeks grow hot a bit from hearing his siblings cheering him on.

Kaeden sighs and heads to the stage. The crowd cheered him on. Kevin got back on his dj booth and handed Kaeden a microphone. "So whatcha gonna sing?" Kaeden frowned at him. "I'm gonna to beat your face in after this." Kevin chuckled as Kaeden whispered the song name. Kevin nodded and the lights died down he starts playing the song.

Niko easily figured out what the song was. It was one of Kaeden's favorites. 'Painless' By Fozzy one of his favorites bands. Niko smiled as he took out his phone to record. He was going to show his parents the rare treat of Kaeden singing. He always sings when they weren't home so they never heard him.

Kaeden bobs his head a bit as the words popped on the small screen in front of him and behind him so everyone could see but, he didn't need them. He knew this song by heart.

My life trapped in between

A whisper and a scream

A suicide machine of my own making

You let it kill my brain

Like needles in my veins

Consumed in your own grace

There's no escaping

My fix is the misery

Won't stop till the end of me

I can't feel anything

Niko and the others watched as some of Kaeden's friends were in shock. His voice came out smooth and clear. The girls quickly moved to the front of the stage as Kaeden kept going.

Killing me one breath at a time

Cutting you with my pair of lives

So go on and lay me down to rest

You make it painless, painless

I can't, I can't, I can't

I can't feel any pain

I can't, I can't, I can't

Scarlet on habit, from when she use to hear him sing when she was little started to clap on beat and rock to his voice. She was joined by Naomi and a few others.

I drift into the grave

I've come out half awake

My soul is yours to take

Always forever

I feel you under my skin

And life is twisting within

Temptation always wins

It's never over

My fix is the misery

Won't stop till the end of me

I can't feel anything

Niko zoomed on Kaeden's face as he got into his song. You could clearly see his hidden passion for singing as he let it all go.

Killing me one breath at a time

Cutting you with my pair of lives

So go on and lay me down to rest

You make it painless, painless

Do you know what it's like

To be hollow inside my life, my grave

Do you love me enough to finish me off

Don't leave me here this way

As the instrumental part play, Kaeden let a smile slip out as he bobs his head, feeling the music. He could feel goosebumps on his skin as he got excited. Thanks to Scarlet most of the crowd was clapping to the beat or bobbing their heads with him on beat. The song came to its slow point.

Killing me one breath at a time

Cutting you with my pair of lives

So go on and lay me down to rest

You make it painless

Kaeden let everything go as he finished went to finish up the song. Niko smiled, happy to see his brother embracing something he loved. He loved seeing Kaeden enjoy himself without any worries. He loved seeing Kaeden smile. Niko's eyes widen a bit as he held his chest. 'Love…Kaeden…?'

Killing me one breath at a time

Cutting you with my pair of lives

So go on and lay me down to rest

You make it painless, painless

I can't, I can't, I can't

I can't feel any pain

I can't, I can't, I can't

I can't feel any pain

I can't, I can't, I can't

I can't feel any pain

I can't, I can't, I can't

Kaeden finished his song. The crowd then goes wild as he takes a breath. Naomi and Scarlet were jumping up and down with them cheering Kaeden on. Kevin chuckled as Kaeden looked around. He was strangely getting pumped up. "I guess you wanna do another song huh?" Kaeden looked up at him and before he could say anything he started to play another favorite of Kaeden's. 'Judas' Also from Fozzy.

When Kaeden had song three more songs he finally shut it down to the crowds disappointment. Kaeden rubbed this throat as he went to get something to drink. Niko was making his way down to the crowd when Conner stopped him. "Follow me right quick?" Niko looked over him to see if he could see Kaeden. When he didn't he frowned and then nodded. They walked to a far corner of the club, hidden from view. Conner rubbed his head and sighed. "I think you need to tell Kaeden how you feel." Niko's eyes widen a bit. "Huh?" "It's no use playing dumb anymore Niko. We both confess to you and since then we both have been trying to make you ours, but I've seen it…I've seen plenty times where you get this look for Kaeden a look you never give me. I've watched you two get closer especially now with everything happening. I know that I can't even complete anymore." Conner looked down sadly. "I want you Niko and I love you. I would do anything for you, but you don't feel the same as me. I want you to be happy and if your happy with Kaeden then you need to tell him your feelings." He reached out and touched Niko's chest, where his heart was. "You need to tell him your true feelings. The ones you had been bottling up since you were little."

Niko frowned and grabbed Conner's hand. "Con…I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish." Conner smiled. "It's okay. I wish I could have won your heart faster. I was a real jerk to you when we were little and then you became my best friend soon after. That wont change though. I'm still going to be your best friend no matter what and if Kaeden so happens to mess up at least you can come running into my arms." Conner says smiling. Niko blushed and nudge him playfully. They both laughed a bit before Niko hugged Conner, surprising him. Niko backed up. "Con. Can you lean down for a moment." Conner raised his eyebrow and leans down to Niko.

Niko planted a soft kiss on Conner's lips. Conner's eyes widen and watched Niko back away. "Thank you for being there for me Con. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to return your feelings." Conner rubbed his lips and couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah. Go get him and make it sweet." Niko smiled and quickly walked away to find Kaeden. Conner leans back on the wall and sighs. "Good bye my sweet Niko…" He felt his heart waver. A hand was soon placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lana, he cheeks were puffy from crying. "We're you listening?" Lana smiled. "You know I have loved Kaeden for a long time as well, but it was clear that he loved Niko more. I guess we are both just…letting this finally run the natural course?" Conner grabbed her hand. "Two heart broken people…watching the two people they love finally confess to each other? Man…can it get anymore lamer." Lana giggles. "I guess all we can do is be happy for them."

Back on the dance floor Kaeden was rocking slightly to the beat now. He had lost Niko in the crowd, but he was most likely with Conner. Kaeden frowned. He didn't want Niko to be alone with Conner. He could be trying to pull something but luckily Niko is a bit clueless when it comes to being hit on. "Kai!" Kaeden looked around. He could hear his name being called but he didn't know where. "Kai!" A pair of arms wrapped around from behind him. He turned around to see Niko smiling at him. "You were amazing up there!" Kaeden smiled and turned around. "Thank you. I had a lot of fun doing it." "Do you think we can talk? Away from the crowd and all?" Niko asked. Kaeden gave him a confused looked. "Talk?" Niko blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah…talk…" Kaeden looked around. "Yeah." He grabbed Niko's hand and led him into a small hallway.

Kaeden looked around and when everyone was out the hall, he looks at Niko. "So what's up?" Niko took a deep breath, calming his heart down. "I um…I just want to say…um…w-well…" Niko face grew red. How was he suppose to tell Kaeden how he truly feel if he didn't know what to say. "Niko? Are you okay?" Kaeden asked with a worried tone. Niko sighed. 'Screw it! I'll have to wing it.' Niko looked up at Kaeden. "Kai…can you lean down a bit? I want to give you a birthday gift." "A gift? I told you that I didn't want anything. Spending the night with you is an amazing gift itse…" Niko quickly latched onto Kaeden and placed his lips on his.

Kaeden's eyes widen but eased into the kiss pretty quickly. He wrapped an arm around Niko and pulled him closer to him. His other hand went to Niko's hair. He tilted it back deeping the kiss. Surprisingly, Niko took it a step further. Kaeden felt his tongue rub his lips. Kaeden couldn't help but chuckled as he opened his mouth let Niko's tongue roam around his mouth. Their tongues played around together before they finally broke apart. Niko was in a dazed with a redden face. Kaeden licked his lips and smiled brightly. "I take it back. That…was an amazing gift."

He pushed Niko on the wall gently and claimed his lips again. Niko felt a spark as Kaeden forced his tongue in his mouth. Niko let out a slight moan as his body shook. His hands clinged to Kaeden's shirt as their bodies pressed closer to getting. Niko gasped out in the kiss when he felt his lower area reacting. He pushed Kaeden away a bit. "W-Wait…K-Kai…" His face was flushed as he was shaking bit. Kaeden face was also a bit flushed. "Your reacting so nicely to me. I'm really happy." He cupped Niko's face and lifted it. "Niko. I love you." Those worlds hit home to Niko stronger then any other. His eyes widen as his heart beat out of control. "Love…me?" Kaden smiled widen. From the look Niko gave him he knew that his words had finally hit home. "Yeah. I love you." He chuckles and kisses Niko again. "Wanna go home?" He whispers in Niko's ear. Niko's body jolted from the whispered. His body was becoming overly sensitive, but he nodded. Kaeden smiled and took Niko by the hand. "I'll let mother know that Scar and Naomi can ride home to auntie Vivi's." All Niko could do was nod making Kaeden laugh a bit. "Your so cute." He brought Niko close to him. "I feel like I finally have you to myself. You don't know how happy you are making me Niko. I might not be able to control myself much longer." Niko leans on him. "I…I wouldn't mind if you did. I…Love you to Kai. I always have." Kaeden hugs Niko tightly. "Let's go home."

At River's, she was in the master bathroom wearing blue tank top and Shorts Silk Pajamas. She was rinsing out her mouth after throwing up, finishing rinsing she sighed looked down at a pregnancy test that she took after throwing up. While waiting she had rinse out her mouth. Looking down at it her eyes widen slightly to see two pink lines "oh my…." She smiles slightly "well I might as well tell him, maybe it will bring him a good mood." She picked up the test hiding it behind her and stepped to the door opening it and walking out. Terry was already on the bed in his boxers, the tv was on and he was watching. River walked to him "Ter?"

"Yeah?" River moved her hand and showed him the test "I'm pregnant again…" "Yeah, I knew that." River pouted "dam it.."

Terry points to his nose. "I got a sharp nose sexy. Your scent changes when your pregnant. I thought it would be better if you found out yourself you know." Terry says. "Congratulations to us both right I guess." Terry says as he chuckles. River smiled and dropped the test and crawled over to him sitting on his lap "Jareth is just 5 months and I'm ready pregnant"

"Nothing wrong with that. You want a big family and all." Terry says. River chuckled "I hope it's a girl this time" she leaned down and snuggled on top of him "you feeling better my lion?" Terry frowned. "No not really. Something like this isn't going to go away…" He sighed and ran his hands through her hair. 'Why couldn't she just stay away…' He says to himself.

At Jess, the her boys and River's girls were already in bed and Jess had just put Jareth to bed. Walking out of the nursery. Jess headed back downstairs. Rubbing her tummy she headed for the kitchen, she smiled to see Darcaniea sitting at the island and Sabo was making a pot of coffee, he was frowning. "Really coming here so late at night" he muttered Jess sighed "Sabo don't bitch about it" Darcaniea chuckled "he just wants to be alone home with you" Jess smiled "I know but oh well" Sabo pouted slightly "So why are you here?" Darcaniea pouted at him "well me and Rick are thinking about moving, trying to find a house. The apartment is getting to small for us" Jess blinked at her "Well yeah, I mean your pregnant again and no nursery room, you only have 3 bedrooms, one for you and rick, one for Ebony and one for Soda and Niko" Darcaniea nodded "that's why we need a new and bigger place" Jess sat down "so! You want my help?" Darcaniea nodded "yeah" Jess giggled "well I guess we can interduce you to our realist, she's really sweet" Darcaniea smiled "I would love that"

A few days later back at the hospital, Oichi was sitting in the room with Nia. Lami was in the backroom office sleeping. Chopper was looking over her. Law was standing behind her as Ty, Kim, Eric, Kayla and Jack were standing around Nia's bed. She didn't have much time left. She opened her eyes and smiled. "five out of six…I guess this is good…" She coughed and winched in pain. Ty frowned and grabbed her hand. "Mother…" Nia looked at him. "No sweetie…I told you before. I don't have the right to be called your mother. I made you…go through such a difficult life…" Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm only here to see you kick the bucket." Nia chuckled a bit. "I know. I bet you all are but before I got I just wanted to tell you the reason for my actions…why I abandon all of you…I just wish…Terry was here…I…I wish to apologize to him as well…" She tears up. Ty wipes a tear from her eye. Nia sighs out.

Jack frowns. "Wait…before you say something…" He walks out the room. He comes back with Jill in his arms. Nia's eyes widen a bit. "I forgave you a long time ago. At first, I thought that something must have been wrong with me for you to leave me like you did. You thought you left me with a perfect family but instead they abused me and treated me like crap. I ran away and ever since then I've been on the run living life in it's fullest. I think I can relate to you the most out of everyone here. You loved being free and adventure was your calling. You at least tried to leave me, Kayla, and Kim in a nice place but it didn't work out. So in any case if no one hear does it. I want you to meet your grand daughter. Her name is Jill."

Jack sat Jill on the bed. Jill looked at Nia and spotted her white hair. Nia smiled and teared up. "I've heard so much about you little Jill…your…your so cute." Jill smiled. "Hi!" Nia giggled a bit before coughing. "H-Hi little one." Jill touched her head. "Me to?" She says. "I guess we do have the same huh." Jill giggled and clapped. Oichi smiled. Nia sniffed. "Thank you…" Jack picked up Jill and handed her to Oichi.

Nia breathing starts slowing down. "My children. There aren't enough words I can say, nothing I can give to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" A tear ran down her eye. Eric looked away and headed out the wrong. Nia had a hurt but understanding look in her eye. Ty sighed. He was surprised that Eric even came. He wasn't happy when he told him about Nia either. Kim shook her head. "I never knew you that well but the fact that your trying to apologize for your mistakes makes me happy at least." Kayla nodded. "Unlike my brothers and sister here, I actually adapted well. I have no more anger built up towards you." Kayla's green hair was short now. She was wearing a light green kimono. "I know run a tea house now and it's gaining in numbers. I have a lot of suitors but the right one has not appeared for me yet. The people who raised me were very nice and cared for me. Gave me proper education even if it was strict. I enjoyed it. So all I can say is thank you mother. You at least gave me a chance at life."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Your so stuck up…" Kayla frowned at her. "Your own to talk to dress in something so slutty in front of our mother." Kim took out a kunai knife. "Wanna find out how bloody that expensive dress can get?" Oichi frowned. "Knock it off Kimmy…" Kim sighed. "Yes ma'am…" Oichi looked at Kayla who nodded. Nia smiled. "Hearing you two bicker is like a dream come true…I wish I could have spent more time with you…" Law got a buzz on his phone. He looked down and sighed. "I'll be right back." He says before leaving out another door.

The door reopens, and Eric walks in with Stacy and Sakura. Nia smiled. "What lovely girls…" Stacy looks away. Sakura smiles. "Hello…I'm Sakura and I guess your Eric's mother?" Nia nodded. "I am. Thank you for taking care of…" "Why did you hurt my dad." Nia looked at Stacy. "Stacy stop that." Sakura says frowning.

"Why did you hurt my dad!?" Stacy asked again. "Why did you leave him with no place to go?" Nia looked away from her. "There was so much stuff happening dear…I…I didn't have a choice." Stacy frowned. "You did have a choice! How come uncle Ter and Aunt Kay got really good like but Uncle Jack and Uncle Ty and Aunt Kim got bad ones!?" Sakura frowned. "That's enough young lady!" Stacy looked down. Nia smiled. "You has quite a streak. I can tell she has your backbone Eric." Eric walked up and pats a tear eye Stacy's head. "Yeah…she does As, you can see she has the right to learn about what you did what you did...I can't explain what I don't know." Nia nodded. Sakura walked over to Oichi with Stacy.

"I don't think Terry is gonna come…" Ty says sighing. Nia looks around the room. "It's okay…I would like for you all to tell Terry why I did what I did. I…I don't know how much he will believe but please do that for me." Ty and the others nodded.

Nia was about to start when the door opened once more. Law opened the door and River was there with the twins and Jareth. "Ah…your River. I remember you quite well…"

Law walked back over to Oichi. "Uncle Law…why did you have leave to go get them?" Law held up a card. "You can't enter certain rooms in this hospital without a key. I got a notification from the staff and went to let them in." Stacy hummed and looked at Nia. "Why isn't uncle Ter here." Sakura sighs. "Stacy dear stay silent and watch okay." River holding Jareth stepped over to Nia's bed "Nia, I want to apologize for my rudeness in past when I first meet you"

Nia breathes out gently. "Really now…there is no need for you to apologize. It didn't make the situation…any better." River looked back at the twins and then nodded stepping over "girls" they did their twin smile "Hello Nana" they said at the same time.

"Twins huh…they run rampant in our family. Calling me Nana…you don't have to. You don't need to force yourself to like me…I'm sure your well aware of how I was back then." River smiled "there just children, they have no reason to hate you. Yes, Terry did tell them about you and they know everything and they" the girls finished for her "We don't care" they said "It's the past and this is the present, what done is done" Valora said. Esme nodded "daddy didn't want us meeting you but we don't care what he thinks"

Nia smiles. "Everything huh…" River placed Jareth on the bed "This is your 5 month old grandson Jareth" Jareth was almost a spitting image of Terry in Nia's eyes. He looked at her with those yellow eyes. He smiled slightly at her.

"So Cute." River smiled "And" she put her hand on her tummy "I'm pregnant again…" the twins giggled.

"Congratulations." Nia says. She looks at Ty. "I'm glad that you were raised in a good home…with lots of love…" Ty Looks down and squeezes her hand. Nia coughed harshly and breathes out heavily. Pain overcame her body. "Ah…" Ty frowned and looked at Law who had gotten the syringe ready. River picked up Jareth from the bed and backs away along with Ty. They watched as Law injected her with the liquid. Nia sighs out in slightly relief. Some of the spots on her body disappeared. "I added an herb or two in it. This should help ease the pain." Nia nodded. "Thank you…" Law backed away and let Ty sit next to Nia again. River, holding Jareth, and the twins moved over to Oichi and Sakura.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time left. I wish to tell you the reasons…the true reasons of my actions. She sighs, wishing Terry was here." Oichi frowned and got up, handing Jill to Law. Ty turned around to her. "Auntie." Oichi walked over to the door and opened it. She looked around and headed down the hall. As soon as she turned a corner. She spotted Terry leaning on the wall. "What are you doing…" Terry looked at her. "Waiting for her to die." Oichi frowned at him. "Stop that. She's your mother." "She's NOT my…" Oichi glared at him shutting him up quickly. "I am not Ty and I am not River. I do not have the patience to deal with your temper tantrums. You raise your voice at me again and I'll smack you so hard that you'll be the one laying in that hospital bed."

Terry looked down like a puppy being scolded. Oichi reached up and turned his face to her. "I know you have a lot of hate and pain in your heart because of auntie. I'm not gonna force you to listen to what she has to say but can you at least here her out. I know you can smell it Ter…she only has minutes left. Would you rather get things off your chest now or let those unanswered questions sit and swell up that hatred in your heart?"

Terry sighed. "…fine…" Oichi smile. "Good and another thing. Two things really. If you ever in your life hit Ty like you did before I'll break you in half got it?" "Yeah…" Oichi grabbed Terry by his hair and forcedly pulled him down to look her right in the eye. Her eyes were glowing in a terrifying orange red. "I'm serious…I'll break you in two." Terry gulp and nodded. He could tell she was angry but he strangely couldn't feel any angry aura coming out of her. It was completely calm. "Second thing. My daughter is here so make sure you keep your anger in check and don't take your anger out on my husband building. Got it?" All Terry can do was nod. Oichi smiled as he eyes went back to normal. "Good. Now let's go." Terry rubbed his head as he followed Oichi to the room. "Auntie. Look who's here." Nia looked to the door. Oichi walked in as Terry appeared at the door. Nia smiled. "Terry…" Terry avoid looking at her. He walked in and closed the door, leaning on it. River smiled "I figured you would be able sense him out there Oichi" the twins smiled 'daddy" Jareth's eyes widen at the sight of him "Da..!"

Nia looked around the room. "My children, my grandchildren…to finally see all of you in the same room. It makes me so happy." Terry said nothing but Nia's smile didn't fade. "…Terry…I want to tell you why…why I did what I did to you. To all of you."

"B-Back then. I was with some bad people. Those men you saw me with. They weren't my lovers or anything like that. T-They were there to take you away from me." Her children looked at her. Tears started to flow. "I was in a bad way and I owed them money. I did things I wasn't proud of. I did things that I will regret my entire life and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you all." She looked at Kim. "Kimmy…I didn't mean to leave you out in the streets. You and Eric were suppose to be looked after by my friends but, instead they turned their backs on me and left you. I looked for you everywhere and when I couldn't find you I panicked thinking they had taken you away so I ran. Jack…I didn't know that those people would abuse you. They had treated me so kindly when I was down on my luck. They told me, promise me that they would take care of you until I came back but when I did…you had already ran away. They told me that they had taken you away." She looked at Ty. "My baby boy…t-there are no words I can say to apologize to you for what I did. I…I thought…I thought because you were so special…that the dragons would take you in. At the time I didn't even know the truth about them. I thought if you got into royalty then they couldn't touch you…I didn't know how ruthless they were until I saw them up close a year later. I'm so sorry baby." Ty wiped her tears away.

Terry sighs out. "You keep saying someone was trying to take us away. Who the hell was trying to take us away so damn badly to make you leave use!?" Jill covered her ears. "Bad…" Oichi rubbed her head and glanced at Terry.

Nia looked at him. "I don't know…I just know that they were always in black suits. Every time they catch up they would use that same old line. The young master said you can't run forever." Nia coughed.

Oichi's and Law's eyes widen. "A-Auntie…what did you say?" Oichi asked. They all turned to her. Nia grunts a bit. "They said…The young master said you can't run forever…Do those words mean something to you dear…" Oichi's body shook as the color left her face. Law grits his teeth. "Are you saying…Doflamingo has been after you?"

Terry's eyes widen along with his siblings. River's eyes widen "No it can't be…" the twins frowned and

Nia frowned. "I'm afraid I've been off the grid for to long sweetie. I don't know who that man is. All I know is what those men said." "Did one of them have sun glasses?" Oichi asked. "Hm?" Oichi looked at Nia. "Did one of the men who were after you. Were they wearing sunglasses, light skin, a little tall?" Nia closed her eyes to think. "Yes, come to think about it, there was always this one man that popped up and he said those lines. He always knew where to find me."

"V-Vergo…" Oichi mumbled but Terry heard. Terry looked at Nia in shock. "So are you tell me the reason why you abandon us was because Dolf…" He looked at a shaken Oichi. "…That man…was after you!? Why!? Why was he after you!?" Nia looked at Terry. "He wasn't after me…he was after you." Terry eyes widen even further. "Me…?" River's eyes widen and looked at Terry then Nia "Why Terry…?"

Nia pointed to her eyes. "You had a gift that they wanted Terry and I knew that they wanted you for that. I didn't know what they were going to do but I couldn't let them take you away. So I left you with Danni. I would hope that she kept you safe while I was on the run." Terry rubbed his head. "You were…protecting us…?" Nia nodded. "I did such a crappy job but I just didn't want those men to take you away and do whatever they want to you…" Terry and the others tried to process this information. "We were being hunted by him and we didn't even know…" Eric says gripping his fist. "So why stop now…" Jack asked. Kim looked over to Oichi. "…because he can find away to the total package…" Oichi looked at her and looked away still shaken up.

A confused Jill didn't know what was going on but she was rubbing Oichi's hands to make her feel better. Nia looked around the room. "It seems like I have open some wounds…Oichi dear…" Oichi looked at Nia. "Don't let it spook you whatever it is. Your family is here to protect you okay?" Oichi nods as she tries to calm herself down.

Terry had his eyes closed. "All this time I thought you abandon us because you wanted to go on some stupid adventure…if I would have known, if you would have told me I…" "You would have tried to fight it head on. I didn't want to let you know because of that. I wanted to let you hate me for what I done so you wouldn't jump into some unknown battle for my cause."

Nia started to cough harshly again. Ty frowned and looked to Law but Law shook his head. Ty held on tightly to Nia's hand. "Mother." Nia calmed down. Her eyes were getting hazy. "I just want you to know…That I love all of you. T-Thank you for letting me get thing burden off my chest." Jack walked up and placed a hand over hers and Ty's hand. Kim, Kayla and Eric grabbed her other one. Nia looked at them and smiled happily. "I love you all with all my heart." Terry bit his lip and then sighs out. He walks up to Ty's side and placed his hand over theirs. "There are a lot of things I wish I could ask you about. I don't know if I will be able to fully forgive you for putting us through that harsh life. I wish…I wish things could have been different for us. I wish we could have been a real family…" Terry says. Nia smiles. "I'm so sorry…I wish for that to…"

Oichi looked up to Law. "Hun…" "It's okay. I gave her enough to where she won't suffer…" Oichi nodded. Tears were coming out of the twins eyes as they held each other. River could feel herself tear up while she was holding Jareth. Jareth looked up at his mother seeing her cry it confused him.

Nia's breathing starts to slow, and heart monitor started to slow. "Thank you…for letting me have…this happy moment…" Nia says. She takes her last breath and the heart monitor goes flat. Ty bites his lips. "If only…I would have told someone sooner…she could have survived…" Jack rubbed his head. "Don't beat yourself up about this little brother. I think she was already far to go for anything to be really done and she knew this." Ty sniffs as tears ran down his cheeks. Terry looks down at Nia. She had a peaceful smile on her face. Law walked over and turned the machines off. Oichi got up with Jill in her arms. "Auntie…Auntie wanted to bury in the flower patch of the grand Line cemetery. She didn't want a service or any big crowd. Just family…" She turned to River and Sakura. "We…need to give them a moment please…" Sakura nodded. "Stacy come on." Stacy nodded and followed her mother out. River nodded "Come on girls" they both sniffed and nodded leaving the room. River follows them with Jareth in her arms.

Oichi looks at the siblings still surrounding their mother. So many things were said in these short minutes. She walked to the back room where Lami was still sleeping. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number. It rug twice before Danni picked up. "Mama? Y-Yea…she just passed away…I know…okay…yes, I think she got what she wanted to say off her chest. It was just unexpected. I'll have to tell you later. Right now its more important that we mourn auntie. Okay. I'll call her. Bye mama." Oichi sighs. 'Oh auntie…what in the world did you get yourself into before hand.' She says to herself.

At jess's, jess was on the couch as the boys were helping sabo outside in the backyard cleaning up the branches and twigs that fell after a wind night the following night. The doorbell rang making her sigh and got up, she walked to the front door and answered it to see a man wearing a black suite and a woman wearing a fancy outfit, she had a baby car seat on her arm. The man smiled "Princess Jessica lightning Mikcloud?"

Jess nodded "Yes, may I ask who you are…?" the man smiled "My name is Fredrick Patty and this is Brena Delta, I'm Morea Greenly's lawyer and Brena is from child proactive serves" Jess looked confused and frowned at them "two weeks ago Morea Greenly died of from child birth" Jess's eyes widen "What…?" the man frowned "Why don't we step inside and sit down" Jess nodded frowning "Of course, my husband and sons are outside cleaning up the mess form that nasty wind couple of nights ago" the man nodded and stepped inside with the woman behind him. Jess closed to the front door and guided them to the Livingroom. They all sat down and jess was keeping in her tears "no one told me she passed away… its been two weeks…? I know her mother doesn't quite like but not tell me that she had passed…." The man nodded "in Morea's will was that you get custody of both of her children" jess's eyes widen "I know her oldest is overseas in Grivida at a boarding school…" the man nodded "yes, he was just told yesterday. Morea's mother tried to take her new born and not listen to her will saying you were unfit to look after the baby as I'm quite a where you have a lovely family and have children of your own" Jess frowned and looked at the woman who had the car seat next to her on the couch "is that the baby girl…?" the man nodded "yes… child serves had taken her from her grandmother because was gonna run with her. More's will stated that you were to take care of her not her mother saying her mother was abusive" Jess bite her lip frowning "I didn't know her mother was abusive…." The sliding door opened and Sabo walked in, he blinked at them "What's going on…?" Jess frowned "Sabo dear this man is Fredrick Patty, he is Morea's lawyer… Morea died from child birth two weeks ago…." Sabo's eyes widen "you just walked to her…." Jess sniffed "the woman is from child Protected serves… Morea's new born baby will be given to me, it was in her will…" Sabo looked slightly shocked but stepped over and sat down next his wife looking at the man "two weeks ago..? why weren't we told…?" the man frowned "Has I told your wife… Morea's mother tired to run with the child" Sabo frowned, the man took out some papers "We need you to sign these forums as we will be leaving the baby with you" Jess nodded "of course… what is her name?" the woman smiled "June" jess smiled "Beautiful name, alright I'll sign" the man nodded and handed her the papers. Jess put the papers down on the coffee table and signed on the marked papers. The man smiled "well I'm glad to see June in a loving home" Jess smiled but sabo stopped her for a moment and pointed to one paper "This says she's still up for adoption…? If your giving June to Jess shouldn't she be legally the guardian?" the woman frown "She is but not fully her adopted mother, she has to go through court. Most likely she will win in court over Morea's mother" Sabo nodded "Go ahead sign love" Jess nodded and signed her name "If you cant really look after her, you do have the right to choose who can adopt her" the lawyer said, Jess nodded "Of course" finishing signing them she handed the papers back to him. He smiled and put it back into his suitcase, he got up with the woman "just let us know if you need any help and we will be gladly to help" Jess nodded "thank you" Sabo stood up "let me show you to the door, thank you again" the man and woman nodded as sabo lead to the front door. Jess got up and stepped to the car seat and removed the blanket to see a sleeping newborn baby, she had light skin and light pink hair. Jess smiled "she's so cute…" Sabo came back and looked down at the baby, he blinked down at her "looks like her…" Jess sniffed has tears fell down her face "I'm gonna miss her…" Sabo held her "does her son know?" Jess nodded "They told him yesterday…. I should call him…" June's eyes open and looked up Jess and Sabo, she smiled up at them, Jess wipes her eyes and smiled down at her reaching down unbuckling her from the car seat and picking her up holding her "you are so cute" she smiled brightly at Jess then started to fuss slightly, jess chuckled "you must be hungry, I'm lactating so I don't think it will be harmful to breast feed you, sabo I'm gonna go upstairs and breast feed her" Sabo nodded "Of course I'll be down here and tell the boys" jess smiled and left the room.

Two days later, in the Grand line cemetery the whole family was around Nia's grave. As she requested she was buried in a wild flower garden. Her grave was set up beautifully. The flowers were buried on top of her grave and a small lantern was at the head. There was a small sitting stone that had Nia's full name. Nia Tamari Tanaka. Her date of birth and the day of her passing. Under that was a lovely line put by Terry. 'Loving mother, Caring heart, Full of life and adventure, may her soul fly to happiness.

Faye was crying. Ronnie held her tightly. There weren't any words he could say to comfort her at this moment. Outliving one of his children hurt him more then anything. Danni was standing a bit further away from the crowd. She watched Zane and Adalena comfort some of their cousins. She sighed looking at Nia's grave. A hand tapped her shoulder. She looked to see her brother Chad and her sisters Heather and Frances. They all gave her a group hug. "Nia lived a happy life. Don't you blame yourself for this. Even if we had tied her down she would have found a way to get lose." Danni nodded and sniffed. "Yeah…I know."

Law was holding Lami. She was wide awake looking at a butterfly that was fluttering over her face. Law tried shooing it away but it just came back to Lami. Kaeden, Niko, and the others were with their cousins. When Kaeden and Niko first came to the house Oichi had stopped them right at the door. She then snuggled the hell out of them before letting go. Law asked why she did it but she told him that she would tell him later.

Oichi looked down at a photo that Nia had given to her before her passing. She sighed as she walked to Terry. He was looking down at her grave. River and the others weren't to far away. They were giving him some space.

"Ter…" Terry looked back at her. "Oichi…" "I…I have something to give you. Auntie wanted me to give it to you before she passed but…" Terry turned around to her. "What is it?" Oichi held out a photo. "She told me and Law that one of those men took something important for. It's what led her to live in that cave with the amber lead after she managed to get it back." Terry took the picture. It was a photo of a younger him and Nia. During the time she had long hair at one point. Terry bit his lip. "She…never stop thinking about you Terry. Never." Terry clutches the picture as tears ran down his cheeks. "Even in death…she had to have the last word…" He says. Oichi smiles and pulls him into a hug. "It's okay Terry…" He hugged her back tightly. "If she would have just told me I wouldn't have…I never thought…It's so frustrating…" Oichi reached up and rubbed Terry's head. "I know. It's okay. Auntie never hated you. She loved you up until her last breath. Ty, Eric, Kayla, Jack, and Kim walked up to them. "Ter…" He joined in with the hug. Oichi rubbed his head as well. "Ty, don't blame yourself for what happen okay. Law said it was already to late to help her. At least he helped her go by easing the pain." Ty nodded as he cried as well.

Kayla wiped a tear from her eye. Jack sighed out as he hugged her. Eric and Kim didn't show much emotion, but they wore a slight sad expression on their face.

Once Terry and Ty gotten themselves back together Oichi headed back to Law to give them so time alone. "How are they?" Law asked. Oichi rubbed Lami's head. "I don't know. Terry and Ty might have some time recovering from this. The others…I think they will be okay." Law sighed. "I never thought this would come back to bite me in the ass." Oichi reached up and rubbed his cheek. "Hunny. Don't do that. You couldn't have know that she was there." Law grabbed her hand. "I battled that illness, watched it take my friends, my family, my home…and still I was useless to help her." Oichi smiled. "You weren't useless. You eased her pain enough to pass on peacefully. You also helped get the siblings together. You did what you could do and you gave it your usually 110% effort." Law nodded and kissed the back of her hand. "…You know I have to go…" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I knew it the moment you told me. Just be safe okay." Law nodded.

Danni sighed as she headed to the grave when she saw a car pull up near the path. She frowned. Everyone's head turned to the car. The door opened, and a man got out. He had short light brown hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black suit. Terry's and Ty's body jolted as a scent hit their noses. Oichi frowned as well catching the scent. The man walked to the other side and opened the door. He reached in and took out a small child. She was wearing a cute black dress and sandals. He put her down and closed the door.

The man and the small child walked over to the family. "Who is that?" Law asked. "I don't know but he smells a lot like Terry…" Terry frowned. River sniffed and nodded "He does…" the girls nodded "he smells like dad"

Danni glared at the man and walked up to him. The man smiled at Danni. "Danni. How have you been." "How dare you show your face!" She yelled the young girl jumped and quickly hid behind the man. "I see your still scaring children." "Cut the crap Terrance. Why are you here!" Terrance kept his smile. "I'm here for the same reason you are. I do have the right to see my wife as much as you do." Terry's eyes widen. "Wife!?" He says. River and her girls eyes widen in shock "W-Wife…?"

Terrance looked passed Danni and saw Terry. "Terry. You have gotten so big I see." Terry frowned. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Terry asked. Terrance chuckled. "I see Nia nor anyone else has said anything about me." He looked at Faye, but Ronnie took a step in front of her. "If I were you boy…I'd leave now. I'm not in the mood for your crap." Terrance laughed. "Still hostile as always Ronnie." He turned to look at Oichi. "Little Oichi. I see you have grown up beautifully." "Um…Thank you." Oichi says. Danni grabbed Terrance by the collar of his suit. "Don't make me ask you again…" Terrance sighed and moved Danni's hands. "I told you I'm here to see my wife. I find it quite upsetting that I wasn't informed of her death nor was I invited to the funeral." Chad walked up. "Ex-wife. You left Nia when she was still carrying Terry and we never saw you again. You really think your welcome here?"

Terry frowned. "Will someone tell me what's going on!?" Danni frowned and sighed. "Terry…this is Terrance. Your father." Terry's eyes widen and looked at Terrance. "My dad? You told me that my dad was dead…" He says looking at Danni. Terrance frowned. "Wow Danni. Really?" "Yeah because your dead to this family! You left Nia as soon as she found out she was pregnant, and we never heard a word from you until now!" Terrance kept his frowned. "That's because Nia didn't want me to have any contact with you or Terry. I wanted to be in life I did but Nia told me that wasn't ever going to see Terry. She even placed a restraining order on me banning from coming near her, the family, and my son." He opened his suit and pulled out some papers. "I have the proof here since I knew you wouldn't believe me." Danni snatched the papers from his hands and opened them.

While she went through them Terrance walked up to Terry. Getting a closer look Terrance looked very much like Terry. Terrance smiled. "You have grown a lot. I haven't seen you seen you since you were a baby really…that was the first and last time I laid my eyes on you." He looked at River, Jareth, and the twins. "I see that you have a family of your own now." Terry frowned. "Yeah…" River bouncing a fussy Jareth nodded "Hello…" the girls frowned at him slightly but nodded to him.

Terrance looked around to the Ty and the others. "It seems like Nia has been busy without me. I didn't know she gave you more brothers and sisters." He laughed. Terry's eyes widen. It was weird. It was like he was looking in a mirror as Terrance laughed. "So I guess Nia didn't tell you that you had a sister huh."

"A sister?" Terry rubbed his head. "No she didn't." Terrance sighed. "That woman. You have a sister. Her name was Amanda. She should would have been a two or three years younger than you." "Would have?" Terrance nodded. "Yes, she passed away five years ago during child birth. She left me quite a cutie pop." He turns and looks down at the child. She had light brown hair and bright blue eyes with light brown skin. "Her name is Samantha." The child pouted. "No! Grandpa! My name is Sammy!" She says crossing her arms. Oichi's eyes sparkled. "So cute…" She mumbles. River chuckled "she's so cute"

Sammy looked at Terry. "You look like grandpa! Who you!?" Terry was taken back a bit by her brash attitude. Oichi giggled a bit. "She's like a little Terry." Faye and Ronnie walked over. "Nia had another child…how long are we going to be kept in the dark about these things…" Faye says. Danni sighed and cursed as she re-read the papers. "The bastard is telling the truth…" Sammy looked over to Danni and pouted at her. "You mean lady! You said bad word!" Danni set a glare her way. Sammy jumped and clinged to Terrance. "S-Scary…" Danni looked at Terrance. "I can see you taught her no manners at all." Terrance smiled. "I figured you could do it. She's a cute little ball of fire."

Sammy looked around and saw Ty. Her eyes widen and sparked a bit. She left Terrance side and walked over to him. She grabbed his pants legs. "Pretty…" Ty raised his eyebrow. "Huh…" Kim chuckled. "Seems like she likes you Ty. You do have handsome features and all." Ty rolled his eyes. "Shut up will ya…"

Terrance chuckled and walked past Terry to look at Nia's grave. "Nia…even though we weren't officially divorced I still see you as my wife and though we didn't see eye to eye I still loved you." Terrance sighed. "I wish things would have been different between us my love…" Terrance bow his head. Terry watched him. "Your really my dad…" Terrance turned around. "Yeah." Terry suddenly hit Terrance in the jaw. Oichi gasped a bit. River's eyes widen "Terry…!" the twins frowned and stepped back slightly, jareth in River's watch this and his little eyes widen slightly.

Surprisingly Terrance took the hit. "Why did you leave my mother…" Terrance rubbed his cheek. "You got quite a right hook…" "Don't make me ask again. If you were there…then you could have protected her…You could have prevented all of this from happening. We could have been a family…so why!" Terrance sighed. "I'm sure you know by now. Your mother was mixed up with some bad people. Why? I don't know it's not like she told me anything. At the time I was just getting up on my feet with work. I had a nice thing going and I couldn't let whatever your mother was in just mess that up for me."

Ronnie and Faye frowned. The family frowned at him. If Frank wasn't holding Danni back at this point she would have already killed him. "So you choose work over my mother and me!?" Terry says. "Yes, I did and I regret it to this day. I should have stayed but I wasn't thinking about you or her. I just wanted my work to go as planned. When you were finally born I saw you two days later and at that moment I wanted to be apart of your life but your mother wouldn't let me. She told me that she didn't need me and for me to never show my face to you or her. I didn't let that go. I kept coming back over and over until she slapped that order on me. I'm sorry." Terry signed and looked down. "Between you and her…I'm so sick of hearing I'm sorry…instead of saying sorry why don't you just own up to your mistakes now. You weren't there for me or mother. For the last few years of my life I have done nothing but hate the people who left me. Now that I know the truth I can't hold on to much of that anger. Since she's gone now there isn't much she can do to try and repair the damage she did but you can." Terrance's eyes widen a bit. "What are you saying." "Like you said. I have a family of my own now. A wife, kids, and another on the way…if your really sorry and want to make up for what you couldn't do then promise me that your gonna to be part of their lives starting today." Terrance smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

On June 17th, it was river's birthday and Robin's graduation party, it was in Dawn's back yard. There was hanging paper Japanese lanterns, white tables with Japanese piece lily's in the middle of the tables, there was a bar area and large outside grill station. The backyard was already filled with people, Frank was already grilling burgers, brats, hot dogs and grilled lobster tails. There was a table with appetizers. River and Terry were sitting at a table with Jareth. The girls were on the wooden polish dance floor dancing to some soft music. River looked at Terry "I can't believe robin graduated…"

"Yeah." He says nodding. River then frowned to see Roxas walk up to them "She isn't here yet?" Terry slightly frowned at him "no" River smacked his shoulder slightly "stop it" she looked at Roxas "No Roxas, she should be here soon… are you sure you wanted to break up with her…?" Roxas frowned "No I didn't but ill be leaving for abroad in Celtica…" River smiled softly at him "I heard, and Dante is proud of it" Roxas nodded and turned to see Ty walk in with Sam behind him. Roxas frowned and walked away. River smiled "Ty! You came and hello Sammy"

Sammy frowned at her and Terry and clung to Ty. Ty shook his head and walk off elsewhere. Sammy stuck her tongue out at Terry and ran off after Ty. Terry chuckled. "She doesn't like me. That's cute."

Jess stepping over to Danni who was eating up some lobster tails, Jess had June in her arms "Mama D?" "What is it?" Danni says wiping her hands. "I'm sorry for your loss mama D" Jess said to her, June snuggled into Jess's shoulder.

"Yeah…who's child you kidnapped." She asks grabbing her own personal mix drink. Jess smiled "This is June, Morea's new born girl… Morea passed away not to long ago… in her will I was her legal guardian, just the legal guardian not the adopted mother I have to go to court for it, she is currently up for adoption"

"Is that right." Danni says putting her glass down. Jess smiled at her "you wanna hold her? I do need to go pee" Jess chuckled "The twins are just kicking my bladder…" Danni sighs. "I suppose so. Hand her over." Jess smiled and handed June to Danni and quickly dashed in side almost knocking Sabo over, he blinked and smiled "Have to pee that bad?"

June looked right up at Danni and smiled brightly at her, Zane who walked over to the table at his mother who was also smiling back at June. "You kidnapped a baby?" Zane asks. "Her name is June. Mom passed during birth. Jess has her now and so on." Danni says giving Zane the quick story. Zane shrugs. "When is Kaeden getting here. I wanna challenge him." "He'll be here later, and as long as it's no fighting I don't care." Zane nodded. "Okay."

River bounced Jareth has he was chewing on the teething gel ring, Terry was cutting up some banana slices for Jareth who was starting at him with those big yellow eyes of his. River chuckled "he's watching you like a lion that's ready for its food, such like you."

"Nothing wrong with that." Terry says laughing. River smiled and looked at Sam who was sitting on Ty's lap. She had eating a cookie and looking around for someone.

"River happy birthday!" she heard and looked to see Rose walking over with Zach and Dante behind them. River smiled "Thank you Rose" Rose lifted a very large bag that looked heavy "Happy birthday" River smiled "oh didn't have too" Zach chuckled "we all bought it, Dante found in the antique store near our house" River smiled "oh Dante thank you" Dante said nothing, as he looked around the yard.

River looked at Ty "Ty hun take your nephew" she handed him Jareth who never took his eyes off Terry still cutting the banana's. Ty shifted Sammy on his other leg so she wouldn't fall.

Rose placed the gift on the table and River got up and reached in side took out a Dragon teapot, her eyes widen "Oh my god this is… this has to be decades old but in such good condition….." Zach smiled.

"Me and Dante did our research on it because I could sense such history by it, the tea set belonged to the first Empress of china, Empress Wu" River's eyes widen "no way…." She then smiled brightly at them "I love them, I can't wait to use them for our tea with my parents come and visit" Zach chuckled "I knew you would." Ty handed Jareth to Terry who had finished cutting the banana's. Sammy happily made herself comfortable back on Ty's full lap. River looked over and smiled to see Robin walk in the backyard, Robin looked gorgeous. She was wearing a Vintage Summer Short Sleeve Traditional Chinese Mini Dress that had Cheongsam Flower pattern's of blue, white and slight soft pink and white heals that had blue print on the heel of the heels and flowers on the toe. Robin's hair was done in a Crochet Braid Ponytail Hairstyle. "Robin! You look gorgeous!" Robin smiled and walked over to her "Thank you auntie" Zach smiled at her "My that dress" Rose smiled at her "Robin only can pull off that kind of dress" river chuckled "Thank you and Happy birthday Auntie" River smiled and hugged "Your father would be so proud of you" Robin smiled and hugged her aunt back "Thank you aunt River" Robin letting go see's Roxas walk over to her, she frowned slightly but smiled "Roxas thank you for coming…" Roxas smiled softly at her "Robin can we talk?" Robin frowned mentally "I already know Roxas… no need to tell me" Roxas frowned and looked down "I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you" Robin stepped to him and hugged him "you didn't hurt me… I understand you have to leave, being accepted in such a high top school is good, you go" Roxas hugged her back "thank you" they let go and Roxas walked away. River smiled "Its good you two are still staying friends" Robin nodded and smiled at ty "hey ty" River sat down and nudged him "Doesn't she look gorgeous?"

Ty sighs. "She always does River…no need to nudge me to get me to notice her." Sammy frowns at her. Ty rubs her head. "Stop frowning Sammy. Be nice or no more cookies." Sammy looked shocked at this and pouted and crossed her arms.

Couple of hours went by and the party was going smoothly, in the house. Dawn was in the room with her mother alone, Dawn frowned at her "you need to tell Jess… Darcaniea… Oichi.. Danni…" Marylin nodded, she looked tired "I know.. send them over to me before I go out there and mingle" Dawn nodded and stepped out of the room walking to a back window, open Dawn put her head out the window "Jess! Oichi! Darcaniea! Danni! Come up here please" she stuck her head back in the house. Jess sitting near River blinked slightly and handed June to Sabo "I'll be right back" Sabo nodded as Jess walked away with Darcaniea appearing next to her.

Danni and Oichi were already going in the house. Lami was in a strap on the front of Oichi. She was napping. Lately she was having a bit trouble breathing and since Law was gone for awhile she had to be extra careful. Zach and Dante followed behind, once upstairs. Dawn stood with a frown and puffy eyes like she has been crying, Jess frowned "Mama…. What is it…?" Dawn pointed to the room "your grandma wishes to speak to you, Oichi, Darcaniea and Danni" Jess looked at the room and stepped in, Darcaniea could smell the scent of death from that room which made her frown, she followed Jess in the room.

Zach stopped Oichi for a moment "Oichi dear after this I would like to check Lami's breathing, I can hear her whizzing slightly" Oichi frowned but nodded. "Yes, I can hear her to…"

Oichi and Danni stepped in the room, Dawn closed the door and frowned waited. In the room Marylin smiled at Jess, Darcaniea, Oichi and Danni "good you came up" Jess frowned "Grandma… what's wrong?" Darcaniea looked at her more, Marylin look so tired and she could see the sickness in her "Marylin… you look sick.." Jess's eyes widen "Sick…?"

Marylin frowned "for years I have been suffering from advance leukemia" Jess gasped softly "L-Leukemia….?" Darcaniea frowned "how advance?" 'So that's what it was…' Oichi says to herself.

Marylin frowned at them "very… Zach says… I don't have long afraid…" Jess bite her lip and started to tear "no… what about" Marylin didn't let her finish "the treatments aren't working anymore, it got to advance for the treatments to work hun" Jess stepped to her wrapping her arms around her "Grandma…" Marylin frowned and rubbed her back "Calm down dear think of the twins you are caring."

Danni sighed mentally. 'First my sister now Marylin…it's not turning out to be such a great month for me.' Oichi felt Lami wiggling a bit in her sleep. She rubbed her back slightly. She gave a sad sigh.

Not long, Marylin was sitting at a table with Faye and Lily. After the talk with Jess and the others in the house, Marylin had announced it to everyone else. A lot of tears and hugs were given to her. She was sipping some tea Zach had Law made for her to help with the pain that was made with rare herbs and powerful herbs. Marylin smiled "its good to see everyone here for Robin, such a beautiful girl she will make a lucky man very happy"

"Yes, she will." Faye says. "I'm more worried for Zane though. His brash and harsh attitude towards some girls worries me." Lily laughs a bit. "He will be fine dear. If he's anything like his mother, I'm sure he will overcome that hurdle." Faye sighs. "I hope so…" Lily smiled and looked over at Kaeden and Niko who were sitting close to each other. "It seems like a part of my hopes have already been answered." Marylin chuckled "yes I can see it too, I saw them kiss when I looked out the window" "Haha. To cute." Faye says.

Sabo walked over to the table and Marylin smiled "Sabo! hello dear" Sabo nodded to her "Hello Marylin, Miss Lilly and Miss Faye" They waved at him. Sabo looked at Marylin "I calmed her down…. I'm so sorry Marylin… she did lose her friend and now losing you" Marylin frowned "I know dear I heard Morea died from child birth, where's Elvira?" "In the room with Jess, she's tell Elvira know" "Dad! Uncle Frank needs your help!" the boys shouted for him by the grill. Sabo sighed and leaned down hugging Marylin, she hugged him back. He walked away to help frank whatever he needed. Marylin smiled "I couldn't ask for a better step grandson in law"

Faye rubs her chin. "Mmm…I suppose…Danni said he's quite a rude boy." Lily laughs a bit. "He can be, but he's a faster learner in keeping his thoughts to himself around certain people." Marylin smiled and looked to see Dawn and Troy slow dancing "they are so cute together… my daughter and Troy"

"Yes…I do apologize for my son's actions though. It seems all I can really do is apologize for him." Lily says sighing. Marylin looked at Lilly and smiled "Oh lily dear it's alright, Dante is a good man in his own way. I have seen Zach bring the good man out of him since Zach came into his life" Faye smiles. "I agree for the most time. All Dante needed was some stability to his life." Lily smiles a bit at them both.

Alaric stepped over to the table "Nana Marylin, hello" Marylin turned to him and smiled "Alaric! Why hello dear how are you and my great granddaughter doing?" Alaric smiled "good ma'am, very good" Marylin chuckled "I'm happy to hear you two are going strong like Jess and Sabo" Alaric flushed "uhm I came over to ask… your blessing for your great granddaughter's hand…?" Marylin, Lily's and Faye's eyes widen "oh my you gonna propose to her?" Marylin asked with a sweet smile. Alaric nodded "I love her, I wanna be with her for the rest of my life" Marylin chuckled "you two are still in school but I don't see the problem being engaged until you two graduate, I give you my blessing Alaric, wise on you to ask me before Sabo" Alaric flushed "Auntie told me…. Too" Marylin chuckled "I think I Know why she had you ask me first" they look confused at her as Marylin rubbed a ring on finger then took it off "This ring has been passed down in the Mikcloud family, when I married the king and became queen, the ring was given to me as I became the queen. This ring belonged to the great queen herself, Regina" Alaric's eyes widen "R-Regina…?"

Marylin nodded and handed it to him, Alaric took it and looked at it "The center stone is a rose cut pear shaped amethyst, it weighs approximately .85 carats. The amethyst has a gold crown and is flanked by tiny pearls, they have a combined carat weight of approximately .15 carats. The chevron shaped band is set with approximately .06 carats of black diamonds. The set is cast in solid 14k white Celtica gold only found in the purple mountains" Marylin said with a smile, Alaric flushed "Nana… you don't have to give this to me…" Marylin raised her hand "hush, it was meant to go to jess since she is the reincarnation of Regina but I think Jess would rather Elvira have it one day she gets married, Alaric take it" Alaric smiled and leaned down hugging her "Thank you Nana Marylin I promise I will take good care of Elvira with every inch of my soul and heart" Marylin chuckled and hugged him "I know you will Alaric" Alaric smiled and leaned back putting the ring in his back pocket "thank you, I'm gonna see how Elvira is doing" he turned and walked away. Marylin smiled then frown "I'm gonna even miss my great granddaughters wedding…" Lily pats her hand. "The best thing I can say is that you can cherish these happy memories and time of your family. I have found that to be somewhat peaceful during my times…" Faye frowned. "Lily…"

At River's table, Jareth was sleeping in Terry's lap. River looked to see Robin chatting with Rose at the other side of the yard. She then looked at Ty "ask her to dance, no one really asked her to slow dance yet"

Ty sighed. He hated to be pushed to do something. "Fine…" He says. Sammy had already ran off to be with Oichi so he wasn't to worried about her. River smiled as Ty got up and walked over to robin. Over by her, Robin and Rose chatting "So Roxas and you broke up because he going abroad in Celtica?" Robin nodded "yeah…" Rose frowned at her slightly "you gonna be okay? I know Roxas was your first…" Robin flushed "I'll be fine…" they looked to see ty walk over. Robin right away flushed and smiled "Hello Ty" Rose smirked slightly but smiled "Hello Ty"

"Let's dance…" Ty says bluntly. Robin flushed "dance….?" Rose smirked and pushed her to Ty "Go on" Robin flushed but took his hand.

Guiding her to the dance floor another slow song played, Robin flushed more as Ty put his arms around her arms making her put her arms over his shoulders and around the back of his neck. They moved slowly to the music. Ty looked at her "so you and Roxas broke up I see" robin blinked and nodded "yeah me and Roxas broke up… you like my dress? Oichi made it…"

"Yeah it looks nice." He says. Robin flushed with a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder "how are you doing after your mothers passing?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ty says sighing. "I'm so sorry Ty… I know how you feel… after losing my father when I was young… I felt sadden but auntie and uncle Terry helped me and you… you helped me which meant a lot for me. If you need anything just let me know alright? Did you get my text for my new apartment address?"

Ty nods. Robin smiled and leaned up kissing his cheek "thank you for being here for me today." Ty held in a sigh. "No problem…" He wasn't only there for Robin but for Zane, Kaeden, and Roxas as well but, Oichi had talk him that sometimes his bluntness can come off a bit rude like his uncle Dante, and that he should just flow into the conversation.

A couple of weeks later, at 4pm at Rivers, River was in the kitchen putting the white rice in the rice cooker. Terry was dipping shrimp in homemade breaded season. Then dipping them in the fryer. The girls were in the closet in the hallway looking for the Uno cards. Jareth was in his playpen sleeping. Robin and ty were due over soon. River wanted to make a dinner night with Terry's father, Terrance and of course little Sammy. The front door opened, and robin walked in wearing a cute shoulder blouse with cute patterns on it, Cuffed-Hem Dark Denim Shorts with white lace on them, flip flops and a necklace crystal pendent on. Closing the door, she slipped her flip flops off and walked in more, she smiled and looked towards in the kitchen and walked in hearing and smelling the food cooking "hello auntie and Uncle" Robin smiled "hello hun"

Terry didn't say anything. He was lost in his own thoughts. Robin licked her lips "Mhmmm homemade breaded shrimp! What else are you making?" River chuckled "Japanese style pork fired riced and white rice" Robin hummed "Mhmmm, you need to help with anything?" River smiled closing the rice cooker "can you get the new tea set I got?" Robin smiled and nodded walking over to the cupboard. The front door opened and Terry sniffed "Ty is here" River smiled "In the kitchen Ty!" Ty walked in with a blank look. Like Terry he was also in a bit of his own thoughts Robin walked back in the kitchen with the tea set, she smiled to see Ty "hey Ty" "Hey…" He says.

Robin placed the tea set on the table "Auntie you want me to make the tea?" River nodded "yeah go ahead, use Dragon's Eye" Robin smiled and stepped to the cupboard where the tea was and opening it searching for the Tea. River looked over at Terry and Ty and frowned 'my boys…' the sound of Jareth's slight fussing made her sigh "Ty can you check on him?" "Sure."

Walking in the Livingroom, Jareth was standing up holding on the side of the play pen, he noticed Ty walking towards him, he smiled and lifted his arms up "ahh!" Ty sighs and bends down to pick him up. "Your noisy today." He watched as Jareth grabbed his fingers. Jareth smiled up at him "Ahhh!" Ty chuckled and managed to get his fingers out of Jareth's grip picking him. The twins appeared in the room putting the Uno cards down, they smiled at Ty "Hey Ty! You gonna play Uno with us? Were gonna challenge grandpa when he gets here" they said at the same time, Jareth grabbed Ty's chin, he was looking at Ty intently with his bright yellow eyes. Ty moved his hand away. "What with kids grabbing chins…"

River stepped in Jareth smiled at her, River chuckled taking him form Ty's arms sitting down "Ty sit…"

Ty frowned. He already knew what River was gonna say but, words really weren't gonna work for him. River looked at him "I know its tough without her.. loosing someone so close to you is hard just know that she will forever be with you even after death" she poked Ty's chest on his heart "In here, your memory's of her are infinite Ty" Ty kept his frowned. The only memories he had of his mother when she left him the first time and when she was sick and in pain at his place. They weren't happy memories in his opinion. To quickly end this conversation he simply nodded at River.

Ty was then smothered by Esme and Valora "uncle we love you" River chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I know you do." Ty says.

The Twin's sniffed and smiled widely "Grandpa is here with little Sammy!" River chuckled "Go great him at the door" the girls giggled and disappeared.

Outside the door Sammy wasn't happy. She was wearing a cute red and white polka dot dress with a mini mouse face on it and red sandals to match. Something Oichi had made her a few days ago. "Wanna go home…" She says pouting. Terrance smiled down at her he was holding a book in his hand. "Don't you wanna see your uncles." She shook her head. "No!" Terrance frowned. "Don't be like that Sammy. I know you don't like change but…"

The door opened and there stood the twins with an identical smile on their face "Grandpa!" they giggled hugging him both.

Terrance chuckled. "Well hello there." Sammy frowned at them turning her head. The girls giggled "come on in, please remove your shoes, follow us to the family room" they said.

"Come on Sammy." Terrance says pushing her gently inside. Once in the family room, River smiled up at him "Terrance welcome to our home" she got up hugging him. Jareth was on the floor on a play mat chewing on his gel teething ring.

"Thank you for the invite. You have a lovely home I see." Terrance says smiling. Sammy was frowning with her eyes to the floor. River chuckled "Thank you, we also have a koi pond in the backyard, a pool and a dojo"

"Very nice. Your living very comfortably." He says smiling. River chuckled sitting down and saw Robin walk in with the tea set sitting it down on the table "I made tea auntie" River smiled "Thank you dear" Robin smiled "Terrance this is my niece, Robin. She is my brother's daughter, he passed away when she was young… Me and Terry raised her it was in my brothers will that we had full guardianship over her" Robin bowed slightly "hello sir"

"No need to be formal. Uncle, grandpa, or just Terrance will do just fine." Sammy pulled on Terrance's pants. "No! You're my grandpa!" Terrance sighed. "Sammy dear…we talked about this." "I don't share!" She yelled glaring at Robin and River. River chuckled "its like seeing Niko all over again" Robin sat down, not really foreign to this kind of act.

Terrance frowned. "Stop it now." He says in a stern voice. Sammy frowned up at him and teared up. "I know you don't like change Sammy but, you can't close yourself off like this anymore." Terrance says smiling softly. "Just give them a chance okay?" "No!" Terrance sighed. "Your so stubborn…" Ty walked up to them. Sammy saw him and ran to him. "Wanna go home!" She cried out. Ty picked her up and rubbed her back. "I'm gonna take her outside if that's okay?" Terrance nodded. Once Ty left Terrance rubbed his head. "Sorry about her. She's use to it just being me and her." River chuckled "Its alright, this is all new too her" the twins grinned at him "Grandpa we change you to uno!" Terrance chuckled, River smiled "girls after dinner"

Not long, after dinner which was filling. They were all around the table in the family room, Robin, Terrance and the twins had cards in their hands. The twins grinning as they were close to winning. Robin had 5 cards left in her hand frowned 'im gonna lose… the twins are unbeatable!'

Terrance chuckled. River sipping her tea watched the uno battle before them, Terry sitting next to her had Jareth on his lip leaning against him staring at Terrance. Ty was sitting near Robin with Sammy on his lap.

Sammy was leaning back on him still not happy. Not even the pond made her smile. Actually, it seems to scare her more then anything. Ty figure they must have lived in an isolated place or something. Valora put down a red 3, which was Esme was next, she smirked and placed down a red draw two, Robin's eyes widen and glared at her. Esme smirked "draw two auntie!" Robin pouted and draw too. Which came to Terrance's turn.

he smiled and put down a draw four wild "draw four and I pick the color blue" the twins gasped, Valora frowned but draw the flour. Esme looked at her hand and frowned 'no blue…' she reached down and draw a card, then it was Robins turn. She smiled and placed down a blue 1 card. Terrance placed down a blue draw two making Valora gasp "Grandpa!" River chuckled "Looks like the girls are owned now"

Within 40 minutes the game was over, and Terrance had won the game, the twins frowned laying on the floor. River chuckled "this is the first time they lost, terry beat them once so I guess you're the second one" Terrance chuckled. "I'm very lucky when it comes to card game."

Jareth wiggling out of Terry's arms and slip to the flour on his feet, River's eyes widen "come on sweetie walk to mummy!" Jareth looked around, Robin took out her phone to record Jareth's first steps. The twins looked up with a smile.

Jareth took steps to River making her smile brightly "come on, you can do it!" Jareth smiled and took other step but stopped and looked at Terrance and smiled he took a few steps to him. River gasped "oh my…"

Terrance chuckled. Jareth taking couple of more but ended up losing his balance falling forward, their eyes widen but Terrance caught him.

"Nice try kiddo." Terrance says. He picks him up and sits him on his lap. "Taking your firsts steps is one of every babies accomplishments along with their first words." Sammy frowned seeing Terrance hold Jareth. Ty pinched her cheeks. "Stop that." Sammy pushed his hands away. "But he's my grandpa!" "Don't be mean Sammy." Terrance says. Sammy pouted and crossed her arms.

Terrance then looked at Ty. "I see your still dealing with the loss of Nia." Ty frowned. "I don't need another talk…" Terrance chuckled. "I know. Words don't do much to such a logical thinker like yourself. From what I heard you took care of Nia as much as you can. You saw her while she was in pain and fighting for her life. Those can't be good memories for you. In fact, I doubt you have any good memories of her at all." Ty and Terry frowned at him. "Why would you say something like that…" Terry says. River frowned "Terry.. please…"

Terrance let Jareth play with his fingers. "I'm very blunt with my words son. I don't like sugar coat anything because its easier to lay it all out on the line. Gets things done quicker. All I am saying is that you can't tell someone that they would have good memories of a person they hardly ever knew." Ty looked down. "So instead of just telling you about her I brought a gift for you and even Terry if he wants to look at it."

He holds up the book he brought in with him. Sammy wiggled out of Ty's lap and walked to Terrance. "Be a good girl and bring it to Ty." Sammy pouted and took the book to Ty. Ty picks her back up and opens the book. His eyes widen as he looked at the cover. It had Nia's name on. "Is this…" Terrance smiled. "A photo book of Nia. Faye had gave it to me after me and Nia separated. Every now and then she would send me a picture of Nia whenever she could and I do admit that I followed her around every now and then to at least get a lot at Terry as a baby until I lost track of her."

Ty opened the book. There were baby pictures of Nia inside. He flipped more to see a toddler size Nia and then a child and then a teen to an adult. Ty tears up a bit as he goes through the pictures. Sammy looks up and pats his face. "Don't be sad. Granny with mama." She points up to the ceiling. "Up there! Grandpa said she's an angel." Ty smiled. "Yeah…I know Sammy" River smiled and got up walking away then came back with three books. She smiled "I made copy's…. for you Terrance... these are family and baby pictures" she put them next to him "There's also ones with a young Ty and Robin"

"Thank you." Terrance says smiling. robin smiled "She's like auntie Jess and nana Dawn, a photo memory collector" "Nothing wrong with cherishing the memories of your love ones." Terrance says flipping through a page.

Robin then looked at her phone and sighed "I gotta head home" River frowned "you leaving..?" Robin smiled sitting up "I start my internship with aurora as a poison specialist" River's eyes widen "no way! Oh honey I'm so happy and proud, Terry did you hear?" Terry nodded. "Congratulations Robin."

Robin smiled "well I learned from the best, you auntie" she chuckled "me and Ty both learned a lot, without you I wouldn't know so much" River bite her lip but smiled "Robin…" Terrance smiled at them.

Robin smiled "well I gotta go see ya later" she walked away leaving. River looked at Terry who was frowning "Terry love what's wrong?" "I don't know… I just feel like she shouldn't go…" River blinked "why…?" "Just a feeling…" He says.

The twins sat up "I'm sure auntie robin will be okay dad" Jareth smacked Terrance's hand "Ahhh! babahh!" Terrance laughed a bit. "Having fun little one or throwing a tantrum? Finding out which one is very thrilling."

Not long, Robin was on the road. Sitting in her car driving, her phone went off making her sigh an reached to the answer button, her phone was hooked on the dashboard of the car. Putting it on speaker "Hello?" "Robin sweetie, you forgot you to take your food I packed for you with you" it was River, Robin sighed "crap alright I'll head right back" he reached and hanged up the phone. Seeing no cars coming she did a quick U turn and started to drove back, driving couple more feet her car was suddenly hit by something making her eyes widen causing her to gasp, The hit came from the side causing her car to flip side ways sliding sideways. Upside down, she groaned feeling the seatbelt had held her, unclipping herself she fell down, she groaned and reached to grab her phone, she frowned it was destroyed "fuck…" she turned to the door and narrowed at it, her eyes glowed dragon like and kicked the door making it fly off. Crawling out, she stood up from the wreck frowning. She looked at what hit her, it was a large tree. "what the hell…?" sensing something, she quickly moved out of the way as a ninja came down with a katana hitting the car instead as Robin moved out of the way. Robin moved quickly reaching up wrapping the ninja's neck snapping it. The ninja fell down to the ground dead. Robin frowned looking at the symbol 'the crane clan…. Again…?' reaching down she picked up the katana and looked up at the tree's she can see over 20 crane ninja's surrounding her. she sighs "really? What the hell do you all want?!" one of the crane ninja's jumped down not far from her "your father murdered our leader's son's, since he is no longer among the leaving his daughter will pay for his crimes against our clan dragon half breed" Robin growled "it was known that my father was controlled by the ex-king of Celtica, Victor. Controlling him with a chip in his brain, all that killing he did wasn't him, it was victor controlling him!" the ninja laughed "that doesn't matter, controlled or not you will stand in for your murdering father" Robin closed her eyes and took one step to them making a stance with the katana "try and lets see how far you get facing a dragon" her eyes turned into her dragon and scales began to form. "As you wish" the crane ninja said as all the ninja's on the tree's jumped down at her.

Back at River's, River had opened the sliding for fresh air in the house. The twins had brought out twister, they were both all on the twister mat arched up over each other, they couldn't move. River sat down "they would do this and see who will stand up the longest, once it was for two hours"

"I see…" Terrance says. Ty was back in his own thoughts while Sammy looked through the photo book of Nia. Jareth crawled over to them and grabbed Esme's wrist, her eyes widen "No Jareth don't pull sissy! Dad!"

"I'm coming." Before Terry got to him Jareth had pulled on her wrist making her lose her balance falling, Valora smirked still balancing "I WON!" Esme frowned "no fair if Jareth didn't pull me I would have!" River laughed.

Terry suddenly frowned looking out the sliding door, he was sniffing. River blinked at him "Terry?" the twins frowned and looked out the door sniffing also "dad… I smell it.. Auntie Robin's…" Valora said "Blood…" Esme finished for her. River's eyes widen and sat up "What…?"

Terry growled. "Dad…" "Do what you do. I'll watch the kids." Terrance says. "Ty move you ass." Terry growls and he jumped out the doors. Ty frowned putting Sammy down and followed after. River was frowning "terry was right she shouldn't have left…" the twins frowned "mama…

Reaching the car wreck, they can see the car upside down slightly smoking. There was 10 body's in the highway, Terry looked at one of them and saw symbol, recognizing it right away. "They just wont let up…" Terry says looking around. Ty kicked over a body. "Ter…I can smell her blood but I can't lock on to her scent…" Terry frowned. "Dammit it all…" He grits his teeth. "Calm down brother." Ty took his phone out and hit a button on his key pad. "Gabby are you there? I need some help." He held his phone out to allow Gabby to form out of his phone. "Hello there Ty! What can I do to assist you?" "I need to know what happened here. Can you do a scan replay?" Gabby nodded. "Yes, one moment."

She pointed her hands out and spread her fingers out releasing small nano bots. While she did that Terry sniffed around. Like Ty said he could smell Robin's blood but it then gets cut off. He growls and hits the car. He pulls out his phone and hits an emergency button that was sent to Dante's phone.

When Gabby collected the data she opened her digital space to allow Ty to see what happened within those few moments. He saw Robin's car get it into a tree. He saw the ninja's surrounded her. He watched her fight them off as best as she could before they finally brought her down. He then watched the remaining ninja's carried her off." Ty frowned. "At least we know she isn't dead…Gabby can you trace the last know positions of where they carried her?" Gabby turned to him. "No, it's a program that is still being tested on myself. I can't track ninjas that aren't in my data base." Ty frowned. "Alright…let my uncle know please…" Gabby nodded and refused herself back in his phone.

Ty kept his frowned as he felt anger swell up inside him. While Terry was on the phone with River, Ty grabbed one of the bodies and walked off with it. He took a breath as he erased his scent from Terry and everyone else. When Terry noticed this he turned around and cursed under his breath. He then sighed, having no time to worry about where Ty went off to.

Terry grabbed his phone to call River. While he did that he grabbed the body of a ninja by the head. "You damn ninja don't know who your dealing with…" He squeezed the head of the lifeless body as he eyes turned yellow. He squeezed the head more before it crushed it. The body dropped with a wet splat sound. "I'll kill every last one of you…" "Terry! did you find her?!" it was River over the phone "No, we found her car and its been wrecked… she's missing." He can feel river's anger "calm down river, your pregnant…" River over the phone. "take your time there, find anything you need as a lead, did you contact Dante and Zach?" Terry suddenly felt both Dante's and Zach's aura approaching very fast he looked up to see a spy futurity flying car, the one that Ultra has, land down the road as he can see flashing lights coming toward them smelling Franks and Danni's scent.

"Yeah…they are here now." Zach and Dante stepped out of the car and walked over to him. Dante was caring a bag over his shoulder, it was a investigation bag, Zach looked around frowning "the crane clan…. They made it perfectly clear to me awhile back ago they didn't care who's land they are on and who the dragons are under protection from… I should have had a ghost op watching over her… but she refused and said she could have taken care if one comes for her again…. But… this many… all at once…"

Terry stepped to them only to kick something, they all blinked as a small syringe, terry frowned at it. "don't pick it up…" Zach said putting on rubber gloves picking it up "mhmm a syringe…" Terry sniffed "I smell Robin's blood on it…" Zach frowned and nodded there was blood on the tip of the needle.

Dante dropped the bag, like he really needed it. He only brought because Zach suggested it. Karasu and Balor jumped down. "I've seen what I need from Gabby. You know what to do." They nodded and disappeared. Danni and Frank drove near them, parking the car, they stepped out and walked up to them. Danni sighed. "I told you that you should have just found and killed them off. I swear Ninja's don't know how to let things go…" She says to Dante as some Celtica's and Grivada's shared FBI branch where surrounding the area. Danni glared at them "I want this road shut down is that clear?!" Danni shouted at them, the agents nodded to her "yes Ma'am!" Frank smirked at her "I love it when you bark orders at people" he said walking over to Zach, Dante and Terry.

Frank frowned at the bodies "Jetter isn't gonna to happy with the crane clan…" Zach looked at the syringe more and noticed some clear left over liquid in it "there's still liquid in this, Gabby"

Dante held up his wrist. There was a light black and purple band on it. It opened up and a few nano bots came out, forming Gabby. "Yes! How can I assist you?" "Scan this liquid for me" Zach said lifting it up to her.

"Of course!" Scanning it, she frowned "unknown drug… this is not in my data base king Zach" Terry frowned "an unknown drug….?" Zach frowned "looks like I will have to take this back with me to the lab at home and do some testing on this…" he looked at Terry "so her scent disappeared…? Even from your nose?" "I wouldn't be here if I could trace it and now I've lost sight of Ty." Terry says sighing. Dante looked around and saw a pair of yellow eyes. He nodded and they quickly disappeared. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's working on his own answers." Danni growled at Dante "why didn't you and Zach deal with this?! Why didn't you kill them already?!" Zach sighed "Danni it's not that easy to locate the crane clan their known for the stealth, no one as ever found their ninja village" "Then someone isn't looking in the right places. I've found more so called 'secret' hideouts then I can count on all my children's fingers!" She huffed out.

Frank shook his head and looked at some agents "make sure these bodies are cleaned up before this road is reopen" they nodded "yes sir!" Zach looked at Terry, he looked like he was about pick up the car and throw it "terry you need to calm yourself down, why don't you head back home. River is properly worried" Terry could feel River's worriedness.

"I am calm. I'm not the same unsettling child I was back then." He then hurried off back home. Zach put the needle in a bag "Dante lets head back, Frank and Danni got the rest of this" Dante sighed as he followed.

The news of Robin getting knapped came fast to people who were close to River's family. At Jess's, Jess had just put June to bed. Walking out of the room quietly, she headed back to her master bedroom. Her boys were down in the basement camping out down there so they don't wake up June. Reaching her room she walked in with a smile "June is finally a sleep" Sabo looked at her "Jess you just got a call from River, Robin was kidnapped" Jess's eyes widen "Robin was what…?" "Kidnapped…" Sabo said to her again, Jess bite her lip "river told me the crane clan was targeting robin from Haru's past… I hope they find her…" he sat on the bed, she was tearing, sabo frowned and held her "I'm sure they will love"

Back at River's, Terrance still there with Sammy they watch River has she was pacing and worried. The girls frowned at her "Mama please calm down… the baby…" suddenly they jumped up as Terry walked in from the sliding door, River's eyes widen "Terry..." Terry frowned and shook his head.

River's eyes widen and her fell to her knee's only for Terry to catch her, the girls eyes widen "Mama!" "I can't lose her like I lost my brother I can't lose her… I can't…." River shook his arms. Terry held her tight. "You won't lose her. Where going to do everything in our power to find her. I promise."

A week passed and no sign of Robin, no luck in finding her. the Drug they found is taking a long time to be analyze even by Avatora. Zach and Dante were down in his lap, the computer in his lap made a ding Gabby and Avatora popped up "drug analyze" Zach and Dante had asked them both to work on finding what type of drug it was. Zach blinked and pushed the enter key as all the chemicals came up, making Zach's eyes widen "this drug… its drug XFR, it's a drug that hides aura and scent… no wonder why Terry lost her scent…" "This drug has been sighted in the black market King Zachariah, his majesty King Jetter have band this drug due to its nasty side effect in of seeing illusions damaging the mental state of the mind" Avatora said to them

"Sounds like a worthless drug in my opinion…" Dante mumbled to himself. Zach chuckled, making Dante raise his eyebrow at him "figures they would use this, they are after all dealing with the beast clan. I think they fear Terry tracking them" "Who wouldn't…at your age I'm sure you have heard a small tale about Ronnie's 'hunts' every now and then. They can get pretty dangerous if you let them do as they please."

Somewhere in a bland part of the forest in grand line, Ty was sitting outside a small cabin. He was smoking, something he did on very rare occasion. The door opened and Kim walked out, her hands and a part of her clothes covered in blood. "Brother, he's awake." Ty put his cigarette out and gets up. He walked in the cabin.

On the day Robin got taken he had taken one of the bodies to Kim, with her help she had found a lone, injured ninja that was wounded by Robin. They had brought him back to this cabin to get some answers. Since both of them were able to complete erase their scent no one would find them so they were free to do whatever they wanted with the ninja.

Throughout the week, all Ty and Kim did was torture the ninja not even bothering to ask him questions. Ty did it for the rage that had built up inside him and Kim did it because she just happened to like torturing people.

In the cabin the ninja was breathing heavily. He glared at Kim and Ty. Kim giggled. "Such scary eyes for a man about to die." Ty looked at him blankly. All of the ninja's fingers were broken along with his feet. He had did that on the first day. There were lashes on the ninja's chest and back from whatever Kim was doing. Ty didn't stay when it was Kim's turn. As long as she kept him alive he didn't care what she did to him. Kim walked over to the ninja and sat in his lap. She took her finger and pressed it deep into one of his lashes on his chest. The ninja grits his teeth. "So…would you like to tell us where Robin is?" Ninja smirked "No"

Kim let out a dry laugh. "So cute. Knocking on death door and still don't want to give it up." She pressed her finger deeper in his wound. "It's been a week and I have barely put you through hell. I can see you clearly don't understand the measure of danger you all are in. Messing with the dragons, going against who they are protected by, all for some already explained death. 'The sins of the father fall to the daughter'" Kim mocks the ninja. "So going by that logic. The sins of your clansman falls down to you. So maybe, if you tell me where Robin is maybe I can save a few of your clansmen. One or two maybe" She leans in close. "Because if I find them without your help I will slaughter every man, woman, and child and when I'm done I will personally bring all of their lifeless bodies and drop them at your feet." The crane ninja laughed "your petty threats wont make me tell you where she is, who knows, by now she's already joined her father in the after life!" he laughed more.

A smile came to Kim's face, a creepy killer smile. "Perry threats you say…" Ty frowned. "This is getting us nowhere…" Kim watched his frustration grow more. "Ty go take a walk and cool your head. I'll keep going." Ty frowned and sighed out. He left the cabin and went deeper in.

He can hear the sounds of the owls; the night sky was clear where he could see all the stars. 'What to do now…' suddenly he felt spiritual presence deep within the forest not far from him.

Ty frowned and ignored it but then sighed. He knew well enough when weird things started happening it was a good chance it was something that could either hurt him or help him. Walking deeper in the forest he came across a small open meadow. Stepping in the meadow more he saw a blue light in the middle of the meadow.

He sighed. As he reach the middle he saw a beautiful, silver dragon, the dragon was that of a typical Eastern dragon, with a long, serpentine body, deer-like antlers, flowing whiskers, and a lupine face. He has smooth, silver scales with an aqua mane. It was slightly see through and was slightly glowing in a blue light. "Hello Ty, I knew you would sense me" the voice he knew from years ago, it was the voice of Haru.

Ty frowned. "So it's you that's been calling…" Ty frowned. "So it's you that's been calling…" Haru nodded his head "Ty I came here to help you, I know you have been searching for her, my daughter"

Ty crossed his arms. "I know how much you care for her, promise me when you find her you will be at her side" "I will now can you please hurry up." Ty says impatiently.

Haru's whiskers floated by ty and touched his forehead showing him images of a trail he needed to follow "there will find her, be on your guard Ty…. You will not like what you see what they have done to her" Haru flew off disappearing into the night sky.

Ty frowned. "It's the other way around. They wont like what they see when I kill every last one of them." He says following the trail. He took out a small bud and placed it in his ear. "Kim…" It took a while before she answered back. "Yes Ty. Are you better." "I know where she is." "Ho? So should I get rid of the one we have now?" "That's up to you. Unless you wanna make a promise on your threat." Kim chuckled. "Alright then. I'll catch up. Be careful." Ty frowned and took out the bud, crushing it in his fingers.

Following the trail Haru gave him it took him a day to find it, it reached just about sundown when he came across the fuggy valley he saw in his vision. The fog looked thick and hard to travel in, he smirked remembering River's ninja training on how to disable the fog trick.

Walking to the edge of the fog he made a couple of hand signs as his eyes shined yellow saying something in the tongue of the dragon clan, the fog disperses before him showing a village, the sound of a warning bell went off, he knew they would came at him know.

Ty sighs as he casually walks into the village. He was quickly surrounded. One ninja jumped down in front of him. "You must be a fool to walk so…" Ty grabbed quickly grabbed his head and twisted his neck breaking. The ninja took out their weapons. Ty bends down and picks of up a katana that the ninja was wearing. "I'll ask once and only once…where. Is. Robin…"

As he expected the ninjas came for him. Ty sighed as his eyes glowed a dark yellow. He allowed his bloodlust over come him for the first time. As three ninjas came at him he quickly spun around and sliced all three of them down with the blade. He then grabbed a second sword. Before any other ninja could make a move, Ty went on the offensive. Jumping up on a hut he sliced the head off a female ninja. Once came up behind him and tried to attack him from behind but Ty took the blade and stabbed him in the gut from behind. Slicing down another one he grabbed the blade in the ninja's stomach and pulled it out.

Kicking him out the way Ty jumped up and with lighting speed he came down and sliced through five more ninjas. He felt a cut on his back. He turned and back handed a ninja twisting his entire body. Ty then kick the ninja into another one. They landed on a the roof of a hut. Ty ran and jumped up and came down, with his blade. He stabbed both of the ninjas with so much force that the roof caved in on the hut.

It went silent for a second as the ninjas walked up slowly to the hut. The door was suddenly kicked opened, they started to throw small knifes at it but Ty was using the door as a shield. He slammed into a ninja and stabbed him through the door, right in the head. He sighs out as he stood up. His cold eyes looking around. He grabbed the sword. "I wont leave any of you standing…"

Ty showed no mercy to anyone. He slaughtered every single person he saw. Even when they tried to retreat to regroup Ty cut them off and chopped them down without a second thought. When the last body fell Ty wiped blood off his face and dropped one of the swords. He cracked his neck and walked around looking for Robin. He had a few cuts on his back and arms but none of that mattered.

While Ty was on his rampage Kim had already appeared a few seconds into the killing spree. Out of fun and to prove that she doesn't do petty threats. She had brought the ninja they had captured to watch the carnage. She laughed at the ninja as he watched his clansmen fall by Ty's blade.

Ty walked into a hut that was also guard by ninja's. One threw a kunai at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Ty didn't flinch since he could not feel pain. He took out the kunai and threw it back at the ninja right in his head. He ran up to the female ninja and grabbed her by the throat and ripped it open with his hands. She fell, twitching as she bled out. He looked around and spotted a door and went inside.

Ty walking in side, he right away got a whiff of Robin's blood and it was so strong it slightly over powered his nose. As he walked inside, he right away got a whiff of Robin's blood and it was so strong it slightly over powered his nose. He frowned and followed the scent.

A few moments later he came to another door. He pulled on it and realized it was locked. 'Do they really think a lock door will hold me…' Ty says to himself. He took a step back and kicked the door open, breaking it clean off. The door fell with a loud crash.

He took a few steps in before he finally saw Robin. She was chained by her arms, hanging there as her knee's there on the ground. Her long blue hair was soaked with blood on the ends. She was in nothing but her panties and bra which were soaked in blood. There was a broken katana blade in her shoulder. Off to the side he saw on the ground, what looked like to be wings. They were torn off from something mainly someone...

Walking closer to her he could fully see her back as there were nasty two hole's. It didn't take him long to figure out where the wings were ripped from.

Ty frowned, looking closer at her body he didn't see any sighs of her being rapped. He didn't smell any other scent of a person on her. It gave him a small sense of relief. He sighed and reached out to un chain her when suddenly a ninja appeared near him and jumped at him with his katana.

Ty grabs the blade, without a flinch and snaps it in half. In a swift movement he takes the blade in his own hand and slices the ninja neck. The ninja falls behind Robin and gasps out, taking his last breath.

"It's time to go Robin." Ty cuts her down and carefully catches her before she falls. She was bleeding heavily from the two holes on her back. Ty digs in his pocket and pulled out a small pill. He placed one in each hole. He watched the pill break open and a white substance came out. It covered the holes to her back temporarily. It was something Dante was working on. Healing Nano putty. It wasn't fully finished testing so he had to get Robin some help quickly. He picked Robin up and carried her out the room.

Walking outside, he saw Kim. She was watching the captured ninja. He was looking down at a body that Ty had brought down. It was a female ninja, still breathing. They were looking at each other. Kim smirked. "So is this your wife? Lover? Daughter? Dearest friend?" The ninja didn't answer as the female ninja reached a hand up to him. Kim took a short blade and cut the ninja's hand off. He then finished her off, cutting her head clean off. The ninja's eyes widen and looked up at Kim with pure hatred in his eyes. Kim licked the blood off her blade. "I told you…I don't do petty threats. I would kill you know but I have orders to bring you back haha." She grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, knocking him out.

She looked up to see Ty, carrying Robin. "I see you found her. Looks bad." She looked around and walked into a hut. She came out with a dark blue blanket. "Here cover her up with this." She helped Ty wrapped Robin up in the blanket. "She's breathing…that's a good sigh." Ty nodded. "Most likely in a coma. I'd rather it be that way for now. Did you contact Uncle?" Kim nodded. "Yes, they are awaiting our return. He's order me to bring back this ninja though, so he can do his usual test and Karasu and Balor are on their way here to collect the bodies…or what's left of the bodies…you're a scary guy big brother."

Ty shrugs and walks by her. "I do what needs to be done. Anyone who hurts those I care about should pay for their lives. I'm more prepared then I've been. I'm no longer a useless child that has to sit back on the side and watch my love ones get hurt." Kim smiled. "Yeah…"

Walking away with Robin in his arms, he got far to the gate of the village when suddenly a fog rolled in he stopped feeling someone coming. He frowned, holding Robin tightly. Kim got closer to him. "Ty…" She whispers. "Yeah. I know."

Out of the mist a figure appeared "So the beast finally came to save his lover? Before we did some much to her she was positive her Ty would save her." "It took some time but with the great sacrifice of your clan I was able to get her back." Ty says blankly.

The figure gripped his sword "you come into my village and kill half of my clan and you think you can leave with her? She belongs to me now beast" "Robin will never belong to you. Maybe I'll go burn down more of your villages so that the message will be clear." Ty says.

"This is one but of many village's I have, if you do not hand her over I will take her forcefully" he took a step to him. "I'd like to see you try." Ty says. Kim took out her blade ready to back Ty up.

Suddenly a wind sound came from above as a dragon wrapped around Ty and Robin protectively. The leader of the clan's eyes widen "a real dragon…." Then he narrowed slightly seeing the dragon glow and slightly see threw, he bite his lip "You finally show yourself, Haru even in your spiritual dragon forum you haunt me…." Haru growled deeply at him.

The leader of the crane clan sighed and let go of his katana "Until next time… you have won this round…" he said as the fog surrounded him and he disappeared.

Haru looked at him and Robin, ty could tell he was frowning at robin, reached forward and nuzzled his dragon nose softly against her cheek then flying off.

Ty sighed. "A waste of time and opportunity…" He says. Kim shield her blade. "Maybe, but the prime focus is to get Robin back. There will be more opportunities to take his life unless you wish for me to go off grid." Ty shook his head. "No, he's to strong for you to take on alone. Let's just go for now." Kim nodded as they head off.

At River's, she was in the bedroom sleeping. The room was dark, the window was open with slightly wind blowing slightly moving the curtains softly. Downstairs was Terry and the girls, they were sitting next to him cuddling up next to him a sleep as the Terry had the Tv on.

Back upstairs, a blue light hovered into the room and next to the bed 'River' the force made her wake up sitting up, she blinked to see the blue light in the room "What are you…?" she asked the blue light chuckled and turned into a human figure. River's eyes widen "H-Haru…?" he smiled at her "hello Sister" River got up fast and stepped to him "Haru… why are you here…?" Haru smiled at her "I came to tell you that she is safe" River's eyes widen "R-Robin…? How we haven't found her! The crane clan" she didn't finish as Haru's finger touched her mouth "Shhh, she was found and safe" River was shocked "Who found her…?" Haru smiled and turned back into a ball form "you will see" he then turned into his spiritual dragon form making her gasp loudly that made Terry downstairs hear her.

Terry got up and headed upstairs the room. He opens the door and sees a blue and see through glowing dragon, it looked at him "Terry" Terry rolls his eyes. "Haru…"

Haru's nose nuzzled against River's face making her smile and blush then fly out of the window. River walked to the window looking out with a smile.

Terry crossed his arms. "For dead guy I swear he just won't stop coming back." Terry says. River looked at him "He came here to tell me she was found and safe…." "Well at least he brought good news this time." Terry says sighing out.

At Zach's, Zach and Dante were down in the lab waiting for Ty to bring Robin. Zach had the medical area all ready for when he does show up. Rose was in Grivida for the week spending time with her brothers Levis and Chida.

The elevator opened and they see Ty caring Robin with him in the lab with Kim behind him. Zach frowned "Bring her in here Ty" he motions them to the medical area.

Ty puts her down carefully and removed the blanket around her. Zach and Dante both exam her, Zach frowned "She's in a coma… We have to surgery remove the blade, it's been broken in her shoulder." Dante sighs as he got things ready.

"These wounds are on her back… I take it you half healed them Ty? Can you tell me what they were?"

"Some kind of wings." Ty says. Zach's eyes widen "Wings….? But not even the dragon's clan's genes aren't that deep enough to have wings…" He looked at Dante "Have those two search the area for anything, like drugs I wont to know what cause this and bring back those torn wings…" "They already have their orders." Dante says.

Robin's eyes open slightly, Zach's blinked down at her "Her eyes just opened, Robin can you hear me?" They looked down at her.

Robin's body start to shake and her head turned slightly to see Ty next to her, she smiled weakly at him "I… knew… you… come… for…. Me…" then her eyes closed again.

Zach frowned "she went back into the coma, alright Dante let's get this blade out of her, Ty do you mind if you sit out there with Kim for us?"

"That's fine." "Uncle. What do you want me to do about the capture trash I brought back?" Kim asked. "Take him to area C-36 and come straight back. There is more you need to do for me." Kim nodded and left out. Ty turned to leave. He looked back at Robin for a moment then smiled slightly before leaving.

Two hours passed and Ty was still waiting for Dante and Zach to finish. Feeling something he turned his head to see Kaname and Renia in the room with him "Lady Renia… Lord Kaname" Renia looked at him "I heard you found her, thank you Ty. Me and Kaname were on the mission to find her… we destroyed at least 4 villages owned by the crane clan but no luck finding her…" Kaname nodded "he has over 100 villages" Kaname looked at him "did you tell Terry and River yet…?"

"My sister is telling them now or at least should be." The door opened and Dante walked out removing his bloody gloves tossing them in a trash can he walked over to the sink and washed his hands, they looked at him "Dante… how is she…?" Renia asked.

Not looking over to them as he washed his hands. "She's in a coma." Renia frowned deeply "in a coma…." Kaname held his wife "is she to stay here until she wakes up or?" "That is completely up to you. If you feel like she will be better in your care you are free to take her. That's just my opinion. You can ask Zach to be sure." He says. He then walks pass them. "If you will excuse me, I have work to do." He says leaving out.

Renia looked at her husband "do you think River and Terry would right away take her?" Kaname nodded "Of course, Terry cares for has if she was his own…." Zach opened the door and came out then seeing Kaname and Renia "Lady Renia, Lord Kaname, I have her in the hiber cleaning tank, its cleaning all the blood off her and cleansing her wounds it will take some time, She is in a coma… don't know for how long.. waiting on from something that they injected her with… it made her grow wings" there eyes widen "W-wings….?" "But that's not… possible.. I mean I'm a pure blood and decadent of the queen of dragon clan, over 2,000 years our genes mixed with humans… not even that deep within the genes can make wings…" Zach nodded and looked at Ty "ty, you gonna stay with her when she is fully clean?" "Sure." He says. Zach smiled "why don't you take her, look after her I think anyone would mind" "No. She's better off staying with my brother and River if they decide to take her." As he said that the elevator opened and River rushed in with Valora and Esme behind her. Terry came in with Jareth in his arms. Zach smiled "River I'm glad you came" River frowned at him "Where is she?" "In the hiber cleaning tank river" River frowned, the girls held on to their mother's hands, Renia looked at Terry and smiled "let me take him Terry, I can bring him upstairs" Terry nodded. Handing Jareth to her

Renia took Jareth and went on the elevator to go up. Zach looked at River and Terry "She's in a coma" River's eyes widen "C-coma…" the girls frowned at this.

"They also injected her with something that made her… grow wings…" River's eyes widen again and looked shocked "I think I need to sit down…" Zach nodded and stepped aside as River sat with her girls as they sat with her holding her. "King Zach the hiber tank finished" the computer said, Zach looked at the others, I'll have her here for a couple of days, but River and Terry would you look after her?" "I would prefer that unless you think it's for the best that she stays here for a bit longer." Terry says. They looked at Terry with a bit of shock. Terry frowned "What?" Ty shrugs. "It's very mature of you brother. Usually you would have already through a fit saying. 'Of course, we will take her?' What kind of question is that!" Ty says mocking Terry perfectly. Terry frowned. "I have matured out a bit. I understand the situation clearly though and I want to do what's best for Robin. If it's recommend that she should stay here for a bit longer than that is fine but, I would feel a whole hell of a lot better if she came with me and River."

River smiled at him "terry" Zach nodded "I'll go remove her from the tank and get her all comfy in the bed, she will be in the same type of hybersleep bed dawn was in before she was cured but this one isn't cyro compatible" he turns and leaves the room going back in the medical room. River looks at ty "come here ty"

Ty got up and walked over to her. River held his hand "you found her…. Thank you for finding her… thank you Ty" Kaname and the twins smiled at her.

"It's no problem at all." Ty says. Terry was frowning. "I don't like that you went off by yourself and with Kim of all people but I'm happy all three of you came back safe." He rubs Ty's head.

Within 29 minutes Zach was finished and everyone was in the room where robin slumbered in her coma. River frowned at her "I don't even wanna know what you say Ty…. All those things hey did to her … tell me did they…"

"No they didn't." Ty says. River sighed in relief "thank god…" Zach looking at Robins blood sample, he frowned making terry look over at him "what is it?" "Her blood has been enhanced…. I wish Dante would hurry in finding out what drug was used on her… that's if they are any left at the village Ty found her from"

Though it took Ty nearly a day to find the village, it only took Dante a few minutes with his natural speed. He was already at the village. While his team was collecting bodies, he had found a passage underground. He frowned. "I bet he's rushing me…I hate being rush…" Dante says walking underground. He lit a cigarette as Karasu and Balor appeared before him. "My lord, up ahead is a lab. We took out any threats around the area that might have disturbed your findings." Balor says. Dante nodded and walked on with them behind him. He soon came to a the lab they found. Dante looked around the room. It was on a somewhat small scale. "How annoying…" Dante says as he grabbed a book and flipped though it. There were many bottles on a shelf over a desk. Out the corner of his eyes Dante spotted a bottle that had purple liquid in it. He picked it up. "This is probably the drug they used since it's just sitting here. Here get this to Kim and send it to Zach with this message." Dante says giving the bottle to Karasu. Karasu bowed as Dante told him something. He then disappeared.

Dante sighed. "Collect all of this. Maybe there is something that might peak my interest within this rubble of research trash…" Dante says.

Moments later at Zach, Kim appeared beside Ty. "Your gonna put uncle in a bad mood if you keep rushing him." Kim says. "A message from uncle." She says to Zach. She held up a bottle. "He says look into this while he enjoys his time and that he loves you so stop rushing him please. It's been awhile since he has done his own experiments." She handed the bottle to Zach. Zach takes it and looks at her "he can always take his bad mood out on me" Zach says, he looks at the bottle "mhmm purplish color with a tint of pink …. The name in this bottle is G-Codeix 101….? Terry give me a sample of your blood I need to rest what this would do to a none already effect blood"

"The hell…did you forget who your married to? Uncle has samples of all of our blood. Gabby, Zach needs containment T-67." Terry says. Gabby voices rings through the lab. "Password please!" She says. "0722-0609" Terry says. "Thank you!" Gabby says. Near Dante's work in the lab a locked box opened, and a few containers of blood was shown. Terry walked over and picked up on that said T-67. "Here. Uncle has samples of every one's blood in the family." Zach looked at him with at him who a glare "I know that terry, Dante however didn't give me the password yet so that's why I asked you" he went to try the experiment. In a sample test cup, he placed terry's blood on it the gentle put a drop of the drug, and right in the screen they can see the drug attacking terry's blood with such force, this made Zach frown deeply, terry watching this happen to his blood was slightly shocked "what will happen if this was injected to me…?" Zach looked at him slowly "same thing what happen to robin…. It will bring out your inner gene, since your beast power is a lion I think you can get the idea of what will happen…" then he sighs "I need to find away to reverse this…"

Terry sighs and then looks at Ty. "Ty, with me please." He says leaving. Ty walks after Terry. They head away from the room. "Let me see." Terry says. Ty frowned. "I don't know what your talking about." "Want me to rip your shirt off?" Ty frowned and sighed. He turned around and pulled up his shirt. There was a deep cut on it but thanks to the nana putty it had stopped and blocked off the healing. "Uh huh…Your shoulder and arms to." Ty sighs and pulls up his sleeves to show the cuts and wounds he received. "You really think I wouldn't notice because of the smell of blood and death all over you? You went in reckless, without a plan, and could have gotten yourself killed." Ty looked down. "There was no time." Terry placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know and get that but you could have called me for help and you know there are different ways we can communicate without people even knowing. You can't feel pain and while that is your advantage you can't let that get you carried away. You risk putting yourself in more danger then you need to be." Ty nodded. "I know…" Terry pulled him in a hug. "I don't know what I would do If I lost you to…just promise me here and now that you will be careful. Don't take another risk like that." "Okay brother…I promise." Kaname came over by him "Zach told me to hand this stitch kit Terry, he said to stitch up Ty and his wounds" "Thanks but it's not needed. The healing bots will repair his body quicker then most." Terry says.

The next day, River was removed by Terry so she could eat and sleep. The girls were also forced the same thing. Ty was still down in the lab in the medical room. Robin was still in a coma. Zach and Dante were done there also, Dante had brought back the wings for Zach, Zach taking samples of the wings doing some experiments on it, Dante was watching the video for the first time of the drug effecting Terry's blood sample.

He wasn't all to impressed as he watched. To Dante if he couldn't use it on someone it didn't interested in it. This drug to drag out one's inner beast out was okay but he couldn't use it to experiment on those he wanted such as Oichi or Niko, even down to Danni and maybe Ronnie. He wanted to unlock the trait such as that beast trait. He wanted to know the story behind it, how it was gain, how it's lost, how it effects the human body and so on. So many unanswered questions all because Ronnie refused to share its history.

Ty was sitting over near Dante's section working on his assignments for class. He had to take his mind off everything when he was searching for Robin but now he had a lot of catching up to do. In July he was starting off his intern with Law at the hospital but if his grades started to slip he could lose his spot. He was working on being a doctor. With the skills he learned from River and the knowledge he gains from Law his goal would start getting closer. Zach's computer peeped making him look over at the computer he looked more and sees a green light on the reversal serum "stage 1 is complete" the computer said. "Good, Dante stage one is complete" Dante nodded as he flipped through more notes.

A week later, River and Terry had Robin in her old room on her bed with some iv's and high-tech monitoring machine Zach made for Robin. Ty was up in the room with Robin where she lay, Zach had said she need to have muscles of her limps. Ty was moving her right leg up to help her muscles.

River smiled and opened the small container, dipping her fingers in it. She started to put the cream on Robins left arm "I hope she wakes up soon" Ty nods.

Zach walked in with a smile on his face "how is she doing?" River smiled "Good, her muscles are doing good with the limp exercise therapy he has been giving her, he wouldn't even let Terry do it" Zach chuckled and lifted up the needle making River's eyes widen "is that…? Already its done?"

Zach grinned "Yup, Dante figured out the stage, brilliant he is. God, I love him" River smiled more "Well what are you waiting for!" Zach chuckled again and stepped over giving Robin the shot "we don't know when she will wake up, we will have to wait and see" he said looking on the monitor, her vitals were already changing, Zach smiled to "Good, good looking good, now we have to wait" Ty sighs as he waited.

Back at Zach's. Dante was still going through some notes. He didn't find anything interesting but whenever he touched a certain page within the notes he could see a little history of the clan. Due to the black serum in is veins now, this strange ability comes and goes every now and then. He's used it on his island and had discovered a lot of history on his home. History he was unaware of.

Dante sighs as he tosses the notes down. "Gabby, bring up blood sample O-87." Gabby formed herself up. "Sir? Are you sure? That sample has been contaminated." "I know Gabby…" He held up the small container of the drugged used on Robin. "Maybe…just maybe…this might be the answer to my problems." Gabby frowned as she brought up the sample. "Sir…I thought you weren't interested in this." "I'm not. I can't use it on Oichi or Terry so no point in experimenting but, this could help me break some of my older experiments on Oichi. Her blood is to far gone for me to cure with the same methods and I can't use the black serum on her. So many toxins in her body and so many unknown elements…her body might not even be able to handle or coop with it." Gabby put the sample down. "I see. So, do you wish to strengthen the beast trait within her cells? Do you think it is possible?"

Dante sat back. "I don't know. In fact, it may be to late to undo the damage I did but I can't stop now. Let's start running tests. I've seen what it can do to Terry's cells, but he only has one beast while Oichi has at least two or three…increasing the amount might help her deform the toxins in her body just a little." Gabby smiled and nodded. "Shall I inform your hubby sir?" "No…and stop that. Did Mikey program you to say that to me." Gabby nodded. "Only when your alone sire. Haha!" "I'll reprogram that out of you later…" Dante says.

Within a couple of days, Ty was sitting next to Robin on the king size bed. He was reading a medical book for his work. The Tv was on as the medical show was playing in the background. He suddenly felt shaking next to him.

He looked to see Robin's eyes opening slightly and moving her hand up shaking "ty…? Ty…?" Ty closes his book and grabbed her hand. "I'm here Robin."

She softly smiled "Ty… I knew you would come for me…." "Of course, I would." He squeezes her hand slightly. she looked around softly "W-where are we?" "were at River and Terry's… you've been in a coma for couple of a week …" Robin frowned "C-coma….?" Then her eyes widen in shock "He's coming f-for me….! You didn't see the look in his eyes when he tortured me…. He wants me ty… he wants me…. He will come for me… Ty don't let him take me please…." Ty rubbed her head. "There isn't anything to worry about Robin. I won't let him lay a hand on you." Robin leaned on him, the door opened "Ty I brought some foo" River stopped in her tracks dropping the tray of food to see Robin up and awake "Terry…" she whispered, Robin looked at River and smiled "Auntie…." River gasped "Terry, Terry! She's awake!" she shouted rushing over to the bed sitting down hugging Robin, Robin smiled hugging her back with one arm never letting go of Ty's hand "Auntie" "Oh Robin! I'm so happy your awake…!"

Terry walked in rubbing his ears. They were turning red a bit. Something was messing with his hearing, but he ignored it when he saw Robin up. "Well looks who's up." He walked over on Ty's side. "Glad to see you finally up." Robin smiled up at him "Uncle ter…" River was snuggling her more, Ty frowned slightly "Auntie… she just woke up" River blinked and backed up slightly "Oh I'm sorry I'm just so happy…"

The girls peeked in and smiled brightly skipping in "Robin…!" Robin smiled "my favorite twins" they giggled.

Robin looked up at Ty with a flush and then at the others "Can I be alone with Ty…?" river blinked but smiled 'Of course sweetie, Terry use your nanobots to clean up the mess… I'll go make you another plate sweet, girls come on" the giggles and smiled following their mother.

Terry sighed. "What am I? I clean bot or something?" He mumbled as he cleaned the mess up. "Last time I check I was her sexy Lion…is this how my sexiness is treated now…I've never felt so lost…" He says pouting. He left out the room with Ty chuckling at him a bit. Robin chuckled slightly then looked at Ty and reached up with her hand rested her hand on his cheek "ty… thank you for coming for me…" Ty sighs. "Stop thanking me."

He then leans down to her. His lips touched hers, making her eyes widen slightly. She slowly leans into the kiss with a soft moan leaning more on him, the kiss was sweet, soft and with a hint of love behind it.

The twins peeking in giggled softly, Terry walking up the stairs to see the girls peeking in, he raised an eyebrow and peeked in also to see Ty and Robin sharing a sweet romantic kiss.

He shook his head and picked the twins up. "Stop spying and leave them be." His free Nano bots closed the door softly, leaving them be.

A week before Oichi's birthday in July, Oichi and Florina was sitting in the back of the car as Karasu drove them to a high-class restaurant for their sibling dinner. Oichi was wearing a sexy cut out backless slim mermaid dress and black high heel shoes. While it did show her scars on her back she didn't care anymore. Thanks to a lot of therapy and classes she shared her story about what happen to her with other women who went through the same thing as she did or worse. Florina was wearing a black rose lace maternity dress. There was a black layer under the top of the lace dress to make her more comfortable in the dress. She also had on black rose flats.

Florina was smiling brightly down at the ultrasound of her baby girl. She rubbed her 6-month belly. Oichi giggled. "Your happy for your baby girl?" Florina nodded. "Yeah, but even if it was a boy I would have been happy. Law says she's due in October. I haven't felt this happy since the day I walked at your wedding." Oichi smiled. "Sora was really happy. He looked kind of jealous when Law was rubbing your belly. I can tell he will be very protective of his girls." Florina blushed. "It's not like that…I don't want him to be jealous." Oichi laughed. "Him being jealous is a good thing. I'm not saying that he's gonna be like Sabo…no one can be as overbearing as him so no need to really worry." Florina nodded. "Yeah…so is Kyra going to be there?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, she told me she ran into Alaric and Elvira at the mall the other day. So I guess its about that time to make her known to the rest of the family."

Florina smiled. "I can't wait to meet her. She's your twin, right?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, something like that. More so…a clone really but I don't like using that term when it comes to her. Now that she's breathing and living her own life she a person not a thing so that makes her our sister." Florina nodded. "Yeah." She then looks down sadly. "D-Do you think…if my real parents were here they would be happy for me?" Oichi grabbed her hands. "Of course, Flo. They would be happy that their daughter is creating a family on her own. Running a successful bakery and is about to marry the man of her dreams." Florina smiled. "Thanks sis…" Oichi smiled back. "That's what sisters are for. Let's just hope our other sister shows as well…"

Walking out of the movie theater, Elvira and Alaric smiled holding hands as Elvira held sup of popcorn with her other. She was munching on it. "That was a good movie!" Alaric chuckled "Yeah, the new star wars was pretty good" Elvira nodded "I'm shocked that my great uncle Jetter bought Star Wars from Disney…!" Alaric laughed "yeah and put it back on the right canon track like it was suppose to me on" Elvira nodded, Alaric looked down at his phone "Oh we have go to moms for dinner, lets go and head over there" Elvira smiled "yeah!"

At the restaurant, Named Saint Claire, it was one of Sanji's old fashion places. One he dedicated to his former cooking teachers. It served multi culture food in the oldest of fashion.

Oichi got out the car. Karasu helped Florina out on her side. "What time should I come pick you up?" Karasu says. "No need. Mikey will bring us home." Karasu nodded. "Understood, also Lady Oichi…when this is done I have something I need to discuss with you." "Oh? What would that be?" "Another time my lady. Please enjoy your lunch." Oichi nodded and she and Florina walked in the door. When they walked in a waiter was at the stand waiting. "Ah, Lady Oichi and Lady Florina. You're guest have already arrived and are waiting." "All of them?" The man nodded. "Mr. Sanji has order us to serve you with the greatest of services so please do not hesitate to ask for anything." Oichi nodded. "Thank you. Can you take us to our table?" The man nodded and led them to a table near the back.

As they walked a few people took pictures of Oichi. At this day and age it wasn't simply because she was of nobility it was more like now she was in a class of her own when it came to fashion. Her name was getting to worldwide status and usually the part that she was a celestial dragon and a Princess of Chikara wasn't know until after the fact which she didn't mind. Florina wasn't a known title holder of a princess unless she wanted to be. Dante had given her and Izzy a choice and they both rejected the idea.

"How does it feel to have you picture taken almost everywhere you go?" Florina asks. Oichi shrugs. "They can take as many pictures as they want so long as they don't lay a hand on me. There are body guards hidden in plane sight, around the building, and the guy that's leading us to the table is also on papa's pay roll." The waiter chuckled slightly as they reached the table.

Mikey was there, he was leaning back in the chair. He was wearing a nice black suit that fit his well. He could easily be mistaken as Dante if it wasn't for his smiling face. Kyra was there as well. She was wearing a sexy slim, sleeveless, black dress that was slit up to her thigh. The loose part fell down to her knee. She had while high heels on. She sipped on some water. Izzy was there also well. She was wearing a black off the shoulder short sleeve skater dress with extra ruffles on the bottom that Oichi made her. She had black and brown hair. Her had was curly and tossed to the side on the right and the left was shaved. She actually had an aura of maturity around her surprising Oichi a bit. "Hello everyone." Oichi says. They looked at her. "Hey there she is! Florina the lucky bride." Mikey says smiling. Florina blushed. "Hi big brother…" Oichi chuckled as they took their seats. "I'll be back to get your drinks and orders." The waiter left.

Kyra laughed a bit. "Dante spares no expense in keeping his children safe I see." Oichi smiled. "I'm afraid so." Izzy sighed out. "If you say that then aren't we missing two…" Mikey looked at her. "Well. Roxas is heading off to school and Rose is off doing whatever she does but I think we all can agree that this conversation doesn't really concern them. If anything I would have thought you would brought Terry. Since he's been with you three for the longest time." Mikey says looking at Oichi. She shook her head. "He's dealing with a lot right now. Auntie Nia's death, His father coming back, His new niece he never knew about, River's pregnant again, and the whole situation dealing with Robin... No need to bother him with this you know." Kyra nodded. "Smart choice sis." Izzy frowned. "You're not our sister." Oichi frowned. "Stop that Izzy. She is our sister and there isn't much you can say or do to change that." Izzy kept her frown. "Whatever…"

At Ajisai's, the front door opened as Alaric and Elvira walked in to here Ada crying. Alaric's eyes widen and walked to the Livingroom with Elvira behind her to see Kid kneeling down to Ada fixing up her bloody knee "What happen?!" Ada looked up and her eyes teared up "Big brother!" Alaric frowned "Ada what happen?" she looked away "I tripped…" Kid sighed "she tripped over her hair" Alaric sighed "I swear you and Cal are like uncle Killer, you want your hair long like his and won't even tie up! How many times have your tripped over your hair and gotten hurt?! You need a haircut" Ada's eyes widen in horror "NOOOO! DADDY!"

Killer groans out as he walked in. "Stop yelling. How many times do I have to tell you that in the house." Ada pouted "Daddy! Alaric wants me to get a haircut! Daddy tell him no!" Alaric frowned and looked at Killer "Uncle… she needs one.. mom even said she does.. its getting long… to long…" "We already discussed it. She's getting a haircut despite what she says. Even I have to get my hair cut so she will to. End of discussion." Killer says, Ada gasped at her father "D-daddy! I wont let you cut my hair!" Cal stomped downstairs "You can't make me!" Ajisai following him with her pregnant belly "Calcifer! You will listen to me and your father" Cal turn around "I said no! I will never allow you to cut my hair! Never!" Alaric frowned at him "Cal don't talk like that to mom" Cal turned at him "last time I checked you don't live here anymore, you have no right speak like you live here!" Alaric was about to march over when Killer stepped to Cal grabbing his arm pulling him out of the room looking pissed. Ajisai sighed and sat down "I swear they are just like him when it comes to the hair…."

Alaric and Elvira sat down, kid fixed up ada's knee who ran upstairs to her room. Kid sighed and sat down on the arm rubbing his bionic arm. Alaric blinked at him "dad… is your arm alright?" Kid shook his head "no it's been acting up…." Alaric frowned, Elvira frowned also "uncle kid you gonna have Aurora check on it…?" "I know that already." Kid says sighing.

At the restaurant Oichi and the others were eating their food. "Mmm…Sanji really does have amazing recipes. It's really good." Florina says. "Yeah but, eating the food he makes personality is a bit better. It's just something about the way he cooks." Mikey says. Oichi nodded. "So, now that we are together why are we here?" Izzy says. Oichi looked at her. "Well, Florina wanted to get us together and have a actual dinner together you know." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Sure, specially since no one told me about her getting married or even having a baby." Florina frowned a bit and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry…it's just that." Oichi stopped her. "You don't have to apologize Flo." She looked at Izzy. "You made the choice to go live with your mother and the other side of the family. You choose to not even return our phone calls and turn down invitations to events. After the wedding we never saw you again. So don't you dare blame Flo for 'not knowing' something." Oichi says. Izzy frowned. "I have every right to blame someone." Mikey sighed. "Oichi is right Izzy. You weren't there for Dad's wedding. You don't even know Rose other than pictures and her name. You won't even give Zach a chance to be in your life. You just found out about the twins as well. You have miss a lot because you cut the contact with us."

Izzy rolled her eyes. Kyra chuckled. "My, you are quite a brat…" Izzy glared at her. "We are here to enjoy a nice sibling dinner and talk about Flo's happy moments and your upset at your own faults. It's sad really." Izzy slammed her hand on the table, gathering eyes to them. "I won't sit here and be insult by a damn clone!" Oichi sighed. "Stop yelling Izzy. Your making a scene. Can't you speak and insult someone without making a loud racket." Izzy bit her lip and crossed her arm.

Florina tears up. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want to have dinner with you all…we haven't been together for a long time and…and I…" Tear ran down her cheek. Mikey chuckled. "Hormones are kicking in I see." Oichi rubbed Florina's back. "It's okay Flo. No one is mad at you. Right…" She says glancing at Izzy. Izzy sighs. "Yeah…sorry Flo…" Oichi dabbed Flo's eyes. "See. Not a mad eye in the bunch okay?" Florina nodded.

Izzy ignored then as she started working on her fourth plate of food. Mikey and Kyra were watching her closely. When Florina calmed down she ended up ordering more food. Oichi smiled as she watched Florina stuff her face. She then sighed. "Alright Izzy…it's time for you to spill the beans." Izzy looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Explain your outburst. It's not like you haven't been ganged up in an argument before. So explain." Izzy looked around the table at her siblings and then sighs. "You guys…did you ever think that I wasn't given a choice to be with you." She looked down. "I didn't want to go back to that woman." "That woman?" Oichi says. "My mother…I hated staying with her for all these years. All she ever does is talk trash about you all. She downgrades papa for marrying a man and having a child with him. She…She calls Oichi and Danni all sorts of things and I just couldn't stand it…"

"She's been talking about me? Well that's nothing new." Oichi says. Izzy looked at her sadly. "She called you a whore sis…you and Danni…" Oichi frowned. "Well that's quite rude. I guess because two of my kids are adopted and one has a different father…hmmf." Izzy plays in her food. "I…I nearly punched my own mother in the face for that. I don't really care if she talk about Dad since Danni does it to but when she said those things about you I just couldn't stay with her so I….ran away…" Oichi's and the others eyes widen. "You ran away!?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, but because you were moving around here and there I couldn't find any of you and mother had manage to break and block all contacts with papa." "So…how did you get around?" Mikey asked. "I managed…I got a job in photography and worked my way through college. When I got out I kept up my photography skills and finally got a transfer here to grand line where Mikey actually found me." Mikey frowned. "I didn't know you were a runway sis. Why didn't you tell me when I found you?" Izzy shook her head. "Never could find a right time for it…"

Oichi placed a hand on Izzy's. "Oh Izzy…you goof ball. At any given moment you could have picked up that phone and called anyone of us. You know papa would burn down an entire city just to keep us safe." Izzy sniffed a bit tearing up. "I…I didn't think he'd…" "Papa loves you silly. He doesn't say it or show it but at times he gives out little hints of his love. A pat on the head, a poke on the forehead, pinching cheeks, even little nicknames. All hints of love silly. Don't ever forget that and you might not think it but Mama loves you to." Izzy's eyes widen. "S-She does?" Florina nodded. "Oh yes! She's always thinking about you and wondering if your okay. She was even considering adopting you but your mom said no…" Florina smiled. "She called you her firefly." Izzy blushed a bit. "She gave me a nickname?" Oichi and Florina nodded. "W-Wow…" Izzy says wiping her eyes. "I thought she hated me." "Mama can never hate a child. It wasn't your fault with what happened between papa and your mom. She never blamed you in the first place. If anything, she considers you as her daughter." Oichi says. Izzy tighten her grip on Oichi's hand. "I see…"

Mikey smiled. "Now with that out of the way why don't you tell us the other thing." "Other thing?" Izzy says looking at him. Kyra chuckled. "You've eaten four plates and working on plate number 5. Your matching Flo other there with eating and if memory serves correctly you aren't a glutton like Oichi heehee." Izzy blushed and looked around the table. Oichi smiled. "Welll…" Izzy looked down. "Well…um…I'm…I'm pregnant…" She says. Oichi smiled. "I figured. Your scent was different when we walked in haha. I'm so happy for you! Congratz little sister! We have to tell papa and of course mama as well." Mikey chuckled. "So who's the lucky man I have to threaten?" Kyra nodded. "Yes, we need to put some fear into the man who's taken your heart." Izzy chuckled nervously. "W-Well about that…" Her phone started to ring. Izzy digs in her purse and pulls it out. She answers it. "Hello? Y-Yes, I just told them. You can come in now. Okay…L-Love you to…" She says with a redden face.

"Oooo…the mystery man is already here. Amazing timing I see." Kyra says. "Sis…please don't judge me…" Izzy says. Oichi smiled. "Sis. I've never judge you before…." Izzy smiled. Soon they heard a few gasps and squeals. "Looks like he's here…" Izzy says sighing. They turned around. Oichi's and Mikey's eyes widen as they watched Mason, Dolton's son, walk in wearing a dark blue suit. He smiled brightly. "Hey there cutie! I missed you!" He walked up to Izzy and kissed her cheek. A few women glared at the table but kept silent. "You're with prince Mason!?" Oichi asks in shock. Mason smiled. "Hi there Princess Oichi. Truth be told I really wanted to try to win your heart, but I was unable to tend school due to some things happening at home. Learning of your marriage and many children I didn't dare come in between your new life. I was greatly heartbroken…that was until I met Izzy. It was like love at first sight all over again."

Mikey was frowning. "So…your dating my sister…I hope your taking good care of her." Mason smiled. "Prince Mikey…yes. I am taking very good care of my soon to be wife and child." Izzy's face redden like a apple. "W-Wife!?" Mason smiled. "Of course! You think you can have my children and not marry me!? Ha! Your stuck with me forever." Oichi smiled after overcoming the shock. "Well…how far along are you?" "A month almost. I found out the first of this month." Oichi smiled. "Well since mama and auntie are tasking themselves with throwing Florina a baby shower I guess I'll be throwing you one then." Izzy smiled. "Really?" Oichi nodded.

Kyra leans back. "Ah so everyone is finally having children. How sweet." Mikey chuckled. "Don't worry. You and Kid might have children to." Kyra lets out a dry laugh. "Oh please. I don't want children and Kid doesn't either. He has two already and to him that's enough." They all laughed at her.

At Ajisai's, Kid was still rubbing his bionic arm. Ajisai and Killer frowned at him "when you gonna contact aurora to look at your arm…?" Ajisai asked. Kid sighs. "As soon as I pick up my pain in the ass package I guess."

Ajisai getting up "let me get you some left overs for you to take him for you" she walked to the kitchen. Alaric looked at his father "let us know about your arm alright? Elvira lets go" Elvira nodded "yeah I'm getting slightly tired" she got up and left with Alaric. Kid texts Kyra telling her to be ready after her dinner with the others.

Mason had left to do some work around grand line leaving Izzy and the others to talk about Florina's wedding. "Well I was thinking of putting some green in my dress. Like nature wise. I've always like flowers and stuff." Oichi smiled. "Some a nice white dress with some flowers and greenery in it. Like a fairy gown or something." Florina nodded. "Yea! And for the bridesmaids I'd like it to be a green color but like a dark color. Short and strapless! Haha." Oichi giggled. "Alright then I'll take care of the shoes and jewelry and stuff. Have you and Sora set a date yet?" Florina shook his head. "Not yet but I want to have it after the baby is born. Maybe somewhere in spring in a nice pretty wildflower garden like you had yours." Oichi nodded. "I'll let papa know. He knows the best spots and stuff. What about the suits for Sora and the groomsmen? Do you know who his best man is gonna be?" Florina shook her head. "No, but I want you to be my maid of honor." Oichi smiled. "Of course, I will!" Florina nodded. "I want all of you to be in my wedding. Izzy and Kyra to. I know Sora would want Jess in it so that's fine to and of course mama!" Oichi giggled "so that's four bridesmaids." Florina hummed. "Um…well one more. I had a friend I went to school with her name is Niki. I would like for her to be in it to." Oichi smiled. "I remember Niki. She's such a smart ass but a sweet and confident person. Mikey's type really." Mikey smiled. "Is that so!? Well…the twins do need a mother in their lives." Florina rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about it." Mikey chuckled. "One more thing…Izzy…" Izzy looked at Florina. "We haven't fully talked about it yet but…I would really like for you to be the Godmother of our little girl." Izzy's eyes widen. "M-Me!?" Izzy nodded. "Yes…but like I said me Sora have to talk about it. I don't want to make any decisions without his input." Izzy nodded. "I understand. I um…t-thank you Flo." Florina smiled. "No problem little sister."

The following day, Law and Oichi had finally finalized their new house. Like their old one it was more into the county but closer to the city. It was actually a house built by Kid's company.

It was an elegant home. It a very huge luxury house with space to space. It was a classic gray and blue color with the roof slightly green. It had a small ranch in the back that Oichi wanted to turn into a garden. It had two levels with 10 rooms. 5 on each floor. It had a three-car garage, a 9'6" deep porch with round columns that went around the front, side, and rear of the house. Inside the house there was a fireplace, an open crossing gallery that separated the living room and the formal dining room. In the gallery it was featured with a wall for artwork and furniture. It had rounded windows and French doors that opened to the porch at the rear of the house.

Beyond the gallery there were two rooms that lead to a glass sunroom. It had an open three-way view. There were two other doors that lead to either the rear or front porch as well as providing a pass from one porch to another.

In the kitchen it was connected to the dining room. There was a built-in sink, and counter space, a walk-in pantry, a large island, a rounded nook area that was surrounded by glass, and a door that leads to a patio. The kitchen was also open to the family room. It faces the rear patio and the side yard. The room also led to a media center that Oichi and Law were questionable about. In their other house they had gotten rid of the room to make room for Oichi and her fashion things.

All the bed rooms were bare since Oichi and Law wanted their kids to decorate their room as they saw fit this time around.

Oichi and Law were already inside unpacking something. They left Lami in Dante's care for today. They didn't have much since most of their things were destroyed. Kaeden was bringing the triplets and Niko was picking up Scarlet and Naomi.

The things they did manage to save was in a storage unit that Kid and his workers were bringing. Oichi sighs as she sits on a wrapped-up couch. "Luckily, the house is still a bit furnished so we don't have to rebuy a lot of things." Law took out a family photo. It was a old one of when it was just him, Oichi, Niko and Kaeden. It was during Christmas when Oichi had came to visit with the boys. It was also where he gave her the ring and officially asked her to be his wife.

Oichi got up and walked over to him. "Watcha looking at?" Law held the photo up. Oichi smiled and grabbed. "Aw…when our babies were still babies." Law stood up and wrapped his arm around her. "When I officially asked you to become Ms. Oichi Law." Oichi giggled and kissed him. "Gotta say it right. We did decide to keep my name for both of us." Law smirked. "Like I would like those benefits get away." He kissed her again. His hands went down lower. Oichi let out a moan as Law deepen the kiss. He pulled her body as close to him as possible. "I love you…" He says through kisses. "Mmm…I love you to." They kissed more.

"Ewwww…" They both pulled apart when they saw Niko at the door with Scarlet and Naomi. Naomi was blushing as she looked away. Scarlet was frowning. "Can't you two get freaky in your own rooms!? You have children here you know." Law frowned. "I should be able to get freaky with my wife whenever I please. Maybe I'll go do it in your room." Scarlet gasp. "Ew! Your so gross dad!" Oichi laughed. "Oh stop it. Sooner or later your gonna find yourself in this same situation." Scarlet gaged. "I hope not."

"Hope what!?" The triplets popped out from behind them scaring Scarlet and Naomi. "Gahh! Stop that!" Scarlet says. The triplets smiled and pushed passed them. "Mom!" They yelled together hugging her. "Hi my little triplets. I missed you!" Kaeden walked in. "Hello mother and father. I hope I have a room here as well." Law frowned. "For what, you got your own place." Oichi pinched his cheeks. "Oh hush your face." She looks at Kaeden. "Of course, sweetie. You all get to go pick your room out and tell uncle Kid how you want to design it." The triplets looked up at her. "Do we have to get separate rooms!?" Damien asked. "Yeah, do we!?" Ayden asked. "Yeah, yeah do we!?" Kaleb asked.

"Well you don't have to but I figured that since you boys are getting older you would want your own space." The triplets hugged each other. "NO WAY! ROOM BUDDIES FOREVERRRR!" The yelled. Oichi laughed. "So cute. Well your free to do whatever you like. We have up to ten rooms and one or two guest rooms I think." Law sighed. "Go find your own rooms." The kids quickly scatter in different directions. Law sighs. "We have to many kids." Oichi laughed more. "Is that what you wanted?" Law groans out. "Don't remind me."

At Ty's apartment, Robin sat with him on couch, she was doing a lot better. She would spend the week-ends with Ty and then go back to her apartment, because of her job. She at first scared to go out on her own but Ty helped her get over it quickly has he always picked her up in the morning for her job with aurora. Her apartment was heavily guarded by ghost ops and high tech mini security cams. The windows of her apartment had built in nanobots that will go off if unknown intruder would someone get in activating to protect Robin and alerting Dante, Terry and Ty.

Robin snuggled up against Ty's side as he had an arm around her, a movie was playing on the tv. Ty had a book in his free hand reading it while the movie was playing, Robin looked over and pouted "Ty hun, put down the book and watch the movie with me…." "Can't. I have to study. I have three test tomorrow morning and one in the evening. I can't afford to slack off when my spot with Law is on the line." He says.

Robin pouted then started to feel tingly and she was jittering slightly, she looked at Ty "hun I need my serum…. I can feel the tinging"

Ty could feel her jittering, he frowned and got up quickly went off to get her serum from her purse. Robin on the couch feel sides ways on and was jittering more, it felt her whole body was freezing. Her fingers were going thump slightly "Ty… babe hurry..." "I know." Ty says coming back with a blue liquid serum. He grabbed her arm gently and injected it into her. Robin's body stop jittering and her body didn't feel thump anymore. She sighed feeling a lot better but started tear slightly "I hate these side effects…" Ty wipes her arm. "I know." He then brings her close and holds her. "…But just know you don't have to go through it alone. Just relax and watch enjoy your movie." Ty says.

Back at Oichi's and Law's new place, Kid and his workers soon came over and got to work on the rooms. Niko and Scarlet got into a fight about who's room would be started on first. After they broke the wall in the hallway, Law smacked them both on the back of the head and forced them to hug each other while standing in the corner of the new living room.

Kid started with Lami's room. It was a nursery full of bunnies. His workers started on the other rooms. Kaeden had a black interior with a huge bed and pillow. He had a black large shelf that had pictures of his siblings and some of his awards from school. He had a nice fluffy carpet that Jason and Kat happily made themselves a home on.

In Niko's room, it was mix with yellow, black, and white, with a soft bed. There was a couch next to the wall and a small table. One of the workers were painting trees on the wall.

Scarlet's room was surprisingly normal in Niko's opinion. It was yellow, purple, and white. The back wall was plaited in yellow. She had a tall book case that had a lot of comic books and fantasy books. She was by an open window in the back. She had a small floor balcony that led to a small staircase that went to the backyard.

Naomi's room was colorful and had a small swing seat across the bed. The triplets did choose a bedroom to their liking, but Kid made them a room all together just in case they wanted to share a room every now and then. Damien had taking a liking to the Japanese culture so that how he had his room set up as. Kaleb had a sporty room with a small bed. He also had an extra room in the back that he would use as his study room. That gave him enough free room to play around. Ayden had a swinging bed seat in a wooden like room. It was calm and peaceful to him. On the other side he had a couch that pulled out into a bed and a bean bag chair.

For the twins room it was simple set up. Two cute cribs across each other. They were muilt color since they didn't know the gender. Kaeden was painting a family tree on the wall with Naomi.

As for the Oichi's and Law's room, they had a nice brown color. A tall fluffy bed, two couches and a table. A flat screen tv on the wall. A book case for all of Law's books and a beautiful view of the side yard.

Oichi was sitting in the living room taking some things out of the boxes. One two of the puppies which she named Jake and Katlin, were laying at her feet. They were both chunky puppies. Kaeden and Niko got a girl puppy and named her Shelia. Sadly, the other two puppies had passed away a few weeks ago. Naomi was greatly devastated and wanted to make a small grave in the backyard for them.

Law walked out and noticed the puppies at Oichi's feet. "Chunky…" Oichi smiled. "Leave them alone. It's good to have a nice chunky puppy. They get fluffier and cuter." Law sat beside her while the workers moved around them. One of them stopped. "Ms. Oichi. Do you need help unpacking the rest of your things?" "Oh no! I couldn't ask for you to do that. Your already getting the rooms ready. I'm sure you have other things to be doing." The worker shook his head. "Not at all. This is more like a free day to us. Kid helped us out a lot when we were just bums. Got us jobs, helped us with money, found a place to call home, so when he called as asked if we could help with some work we couldn't say no. Plus, getting to meet someone famous such as yourself is a real honor." Oichi smiled. "Famous? I wouldn't call myself that. I just like making clothes for happy people. That's all." Law sighed from all this chit chat. "If you wanna help you can move some of the boxes to the room." The worker nodded. "Got it." He lifted a box and headed to the kitchen.

Oichi nudged Law. "Don't be mean. They are doing this for free you know." "Well why can't they work more silently and not hit it off with my wife." Oichi leans on him. "Aw, your so cute when your jealous. Don't worry, I only have eyes for you my handsome hubby."

At Aurora's personal clinic, Ajisai was sitting in examine room with Killer and little Ada. They were waiting for Aurora to come in to get her an ultrasound. Ajisai sighed rubbing her tummy "after this let's go and eat after this, I'm feeling hungry." Ada smiled "Taco Bell!"

Killer had a frowned on his face as he read a text messed on his phone. He then shook his head and put his phone away. Ajisai chuckled "taco's sound good" the door opened and Aurora walked in "hello Ajisai, Killer and little Ada" Ada smiled "hey aurora!" Ajisai smiled "about time" Aurora laughed "alright, lay down, we have the holo ultrasound so no gel" Ajisai smiled and laid down. Aurora got out a small ring devise and placed it on Ajisai's tummy "alright just lay back and let this do the job" she nodded as Aurora turned on the screen and then turned on the devise. The devise routed slowly around Ajisai's tummy, they can see on the screen the baby. Ada's eyes widen "mama is that my baby sister or brother?" Ajisai smiled "yes sweetie" Ada giggled "Daddy look!" "Yes, I can see." Killer says.

Aurora exam the screen and smiled to see the gender of the baby "look" they looked and Ajisai's eyes widen Aurora looked at them "it's a girl" Ajisai smiled "a girl" Ada blinked "mama having a baby girl daddy?" Killer nodded with a small smile. "Yes, she's having a girl."

On the morning of the 22nd of July, Niko's eyes were widened as he listens to the conversation that was going on at the table that morning. In fact, all the children were shocked and were looking at Scarlet. She was pouting and blushing. Law was in shock as well while Oichi smiled. "Y-You heard me…w-what should I wear for a d-date…" Her face grew hotter. Oichi giggled. "Aw! You're going on your first date! I'm so excited for all the details and on my birthday none the less!" Niko frowned. "Who in their right mind would ask your hot-headed self out." Scarlet frowned and threw a spoon at his face. "Shut up! Auntie Kyra said that I have a sexy body and that it's natural for guys to ask me out!" She frowned and looked down. "I mean…I guess…" Oichi smiled. "Aw sweetie. You're so adorable! Of course, guys will start asking you out." "Yeah is that before or after she scares the hell out of him." Niko mumbles. Scarlet glared at Niko.

"Who asked you out?" Law asked frowning. Scarlet pushed her fingers together. "Um…C-Colton…" Law frowned. "No." Scarlet frowned. "What!? Why not!?" Niko gave out a dry laugh. "Because he knows your gonna push him around and make him do stuff he don't want to do. The guy is spineless!" Niko says.

Oichi looked at Law. "Hunny…" "It's a no…and it's not for Scarlet's sake its for bean paste son's sake. I don't want to risk an injury to someone else's child." Scarlet pouted. Naomi laughed a bit. "So you more worried about Colton then Scarlet?" "Scarlet is free to go on any date she would like but not with Colton. I have yet to see a backbone in that boy. Just like his father." Scarlet looked down. "So we base people on their fathers now…" Oichi's eyes widen. "Scar…"

"I'm just saying! If dad is gonna sit here and judge Colton on his dad then you mine as well base me, Niko, and Kaeden off our dads to!" She yelled upset. Law frowned looking at her. "That's enough scar." "It's not enough! How come when Laxus do cute things with Naomi you guys 'awww' her and give her encouragement but when it happens to me I get shun! What the hell is wrong with a guy liking me to!" She yelled in tears. She then got up and ran to her room. "Scar wait!" Naomi got up and followed her.

Oichi sighed and then frowned at Law and Niko. "Really you two…you can't just be happy for her this one time?" "Mom I was just joking." Niko says. "Sometimes the joking can go to far." Oichi says getting up. She then smacks Law in the back of the head. "We don't treat our children differently from each other. We made a promise and I expect you to own up to it." She then headed after Scarlet. The triplets laughed at Law and Niko at getting in trouble.

Scarlet was in her room hugged up on her pillow. Naomi was rubbing her back. "Don't be mad Scar. They were only kidding. You know how they get." She heard Scarlet sniffing. Naomi frowned. "Why don't I help you look for something to wear! We can have some sister bonding time?" Scarlet said nothing. "Scar…" There was a knock at the door. Oichi opened and walked it, closing it behind her. "Scar sweetie. Don't be mad at your father and brother. They were only kidding. You know how they get." Scarlet turned over with tears running down her cheeks. "Oh sweetie." Oichi walked up to her and hugged her. "Don't cry. It's wonderful that you're going on your first date and Colton is such a sweet boy. Despite what your father says he takes more after his mother when he comes to protecting something he likes. I've seen it and heard it before."

She wiped the tears from Scarlets eyes. "Now why don't we go to my office and find you a cute outfit to wear before I head out to work. I can call Tiff and Britt to come over and do your hair and make it look super cute! HeeHee" Scarlet smiled. "Thanks mom." Oichi hugged her. "Of course, sweetie but, you do know that your other father is gonna get some cute pictures. This is the best birthday gift yet!" She says snuggling Scarlet some more.

At Elvira's and Alaric's, Elvira's slightly winched in pain as Aurora was over removing the implant in her arm "Strange you're the only one that that has been having a side effect on this" she said, Elvira frowned "maybe I'm different…" Aurora patching her up "intermenstrual spotting, breast tenderness, headaches and migraine, missed periods and vaginal discharge is something you're the first to have these side effects but I will let your mother know, I know you are busy with your summer job and schools gonna be starting in couple of months" Elvira nodded "I know thank you Aurora" aurora got up has Alaric walked in "is it removed?" Elvira nodded, Aurora chuckled "well then, since she isn't on the implant anymore… try and be careful I don't think your parents want to become grandparents yet" Elvira's face turned slightly red like her hair "I-I know Aurora…" Aurora chuckled and walked passed Alaric poking him "try and not to cum inside her" she walked away and left. Alaric's face was red has Elvira's hair but walked over to Elvira and sat down next to her hugging her "if you do… get pregnant I will never leave you and be here for you" Elvira's heart fluttered "Alaric… I love you" Alaric kissed her and she kissed him back "I love you too Elvira"

At work, Oichi was working on both her sister's wedding dress. For her birthday, she asked for everyone not to overdo it this year and she wasn't going to the island like she usually did. It was nice back then when she was younger, but she was older, and work was a bit more important than large grand scale parties and over the top gifts.

She smiled as she tapped her tablet. Thanks to Dante, creating a dress had become a bit easier. Using Gabby's system, she could bring up all her creation and with a finger touch create her own visions. Right now, her office was covered in a digital blue print. She had digital print of Florina's and Izzy's dress. "Hmmm…Izzy's wedding is going to be after the baby so around…February. It's going to be a royal wedding and will take place on Mason's island. I'm sure he's going to make Dolton create the flower blossom so maybe add a little bit of pink in the shoes and jewels to react to the flowers…"

She looked at Florina's dress. "Flo what's a nature like dress and she wants it to happen in a wildflower setting. Of course, she wants to discuss the details with Sora before anything is set in stone so it's best to make an extra dress just in case…"

There was a knock heard at her door. "Just a moment…" Oichi says as she jolts down notes. She turned off the digital blue print. "Come in." She says going to her desk. She was feeling a bit dizzy.

The door opened up. A young girl with light brown hair light creamy skin and brown eyes walked in. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue shorts on with flats. Beside her was another girl. She had her brown and red blended hair, up in a messy bun. She was wearing a brown-thin strapped shirt with matching blue shorts and flats on. She had light brown skin and also brown eyes. "Auntie! Happy birthday!" They said together holding up a basket of smell goods.

Oichi smiled. "Mona! Brianna!" The girls ran up to Oichi and hugged her. "I missed you!" Mona says. "I missed you more!" Brianna says. "Liar! I missed Auntie more!" Mona says. "You're a liar!" Oichi giggles. "No need to argue girls. I missed you both to. I didn't know you were back in town." The girls smiled. "Mama and papa are on their way here and we got mama to bring us today! Guess what!?" Mona says. "What?" Oichi asked. "Mama finally decided to move back here with papa! Were going to Grand Line Academy!" Brianna says.

Oichi hugged them. "Aw girls that's great!" The girls hugging Oichi was were the daughters of her cousins. Tiffany and Brittany. They had both married Penguin on the Island a few years ago and each had a daughter by him. Mona was Tiffany daughter and Brianna was Brittany's daughter. They were around Scarlet's age now.

"So where are you parents at?" Oichi asked. "They are looking around the store. It's been a while since they been in here." Oichi smiled. "It has grown in size. Sakura, when she isn't working at the palace, takes over the smaller shop. The one I started out with. Vivi and Nami, when they aren't out doing their own thing helps with marketing and sales. Robin just reached a global status with her news network channel so now the store gets a lot of publicity these days. It's really blowing up. Max wants wants me to start building overseas where he is but I don't know about that yet."

Soon Tiffany, Brittany, and Penguin walked into Oichi's office. Oichi smiled at them. "Hey there! It's a while you three. How is the marriage life?" The twins wrapped their arms around Penguin. "Like a dream!" They said together. Oichi laughed. She then got dizzy again. She shook her head. "Auntie you okay?" Mona asked. Oichi nodded. "Yes, just been working a lot. Got a lot of things to do." Tiff smiled. "Oh yes, we heard. Both your sisters are having little babies of their own and getting married! How wonderful." Oichi smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy for the both of them."

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Penguin asked. Oichi shrugs. "Not much really. I have a lot of work to do, I've had my fun when I was younger so just a happy birthday will do these days." Penguin chuckled. "You sound like Law now." Oichi laughs. "He rubbed off on me a lot oh do you two think you can stop by the house and do Scarlet's hair really quick for her date today?" Tiff and Brit smiled. "Date!? Not the fire ball!" Brit says. Oichi nodded holding her head a bit. "It was a bit shocker to but, you think you can do it. Make her look super pretty please!" The twins nodded. "You got it!"

Oichi smiles at them. "Thanks…" sighs out and falls back a bit before catching herself a bit. The girls gasp as Penguin went to her before she completely fell over. Brittany frowned. "Oichi are you sure you okay? Maybe you should take a seat. Have you eaten anything." Oichi waved it off. "I said I was fine. I'm not even all that hungry." The twins looked at each other. Penguin rubbed his chin and then smiled. "Is that right huh…"

Oichi frowned. "What's with that tone of voice?" "Well…when is the only time you don't feel like eating. Loss of appetite…you've been through this twice now." Oichi rubbed her chin. Her eyes then widen and rubbed her stomach. "No…No way…this can't be right." Penguin smiled. "Looks like it." Oichi walked around to the table and brought Gabby up. "Gabby, I need a scan please." Gabby's face popped up. "Of course, my lady." Gabby did a quick scan and smiled. "Congratulations my lady! It looks like your going to be a mother again!" Oichi's eyes widen. She fell back on her seat. "I'm pregnant? Already!? I mean I just had Lami barely three months ago…" Mona and Brianna smiled. "Congrats auntie!" "That's what happen when you play around like bunnies. Gabby how far along is she?" Penguin asked. Gabby hummed. "Almost three weeks at the least. My, lady I am now able to scan deeper and tell you the chances of what your baby will be. Would you like to hear it?" Oichi sighs. "Mine as well."

Gabby nodded. "You have an 85% chance of having twins! It's still 50/50 on the gender. Since you come from a generation of twins it is possible that you will have twins of the same gender! Congratz my lady!" Oichi rubbed her head. "Twins huh…jeez…its like twin city these days."

"So are you gonna tell Law?" Penguin asked. "Yeah. When I get home. He's off today so he is with Lami." Penguin crossed his arms. "How is the little titan?" Oichi shook her head. "Well she has asthma so every now and then we have to put her on those little pumps. Law is worried about her lungs. It's getting harder for her to breathe on certain days. I'm not sure what to do and now learning that I'm having another child just adds on to the stress…" Oichi puts her hand on her head. "This was unexpected."

Later on, At Oichi's and Law Tiff was over while the girls and Penguin left to get them register to Grand Line. Brittany stayed behind with Oichi to keep an eye on her.

Moments later, the doorbell rung at the door. Niko opened it and frowned to see Colton. He was wearing a dark gray shirt, light brown shorts, gray vans, and he had a pair of sunglasses on his head. "Hi Niko." Niko shot him a glare, making him jump. "You better show my sister a good time." Niko says. Colton gulps and nods his head as Niko let him in. He led him to the family room where Law was sitting with Lami. The triplets were playing their virtual reality game that Dante had gotten them. Law glanced at Colton and frowned. Colton looked down. "G-Good evening Mr. Law…" "How's your parents." "Fine…" "Uh huh…and where do you plan on taking Scarlet?" Colton rubbed his head. "O-Out to eat at the café and then maybe a walk through the new park and then end it with a trip to the pottery class." Law sighs. "I see…You better not have her out all night." Tiff walked downstairs. "Oh, stop it Law. Colton! So great to see you!" She walked around the couch and hugged him. "I hope you and Scarlet enjoy your day together. Oichi is sad she couldn't be here to see you two out but I promised her lots of pictures while she's hard at work." Colton smiled. "Thank you." Tiff smiled. "I'll go get Scar so you two can get up out of here." She quickly leaves and goes upstairs.

Colton looked at the triplets who all fell down on the floor together laughing. In Law's arms, Lami was babbling, giggling at them. They took their virtual glasses off and smiled. "Yay! Lami laughed!" Damien says. Law sat her up a bit. She looked at her bothers and smiled. The triplets surround her and poked her cheeks. She grabbed Damien's and Kaleb's finger. Their eyes sparkled. "Lami is cute!" "Super cute!" "Cutest ever!"

Niko walked passed Colton. "Take Scarlet to the arcade instead of that walk." "Huh?" Colton says. "Scarlet is a tom boy. A walk is just going to make things awkward since you suck at holding a conversation with her. After you eat, take her to the arcade, that should soften you up for the pottery thing, especially if uncle is there." Colton nodded. "O-Okay. Thank you, Niko." Niko huffed out and sits down to watch tv.

A few seconds later Tiff came downstairs with a excited Naomi. "Dad! Look at your daughter!" Naomi says smiling. Law turns around as Scarlet walked down the stairs. His and Niko's eyes widen at her. She was wearing a white loose shirt and light blue shorts and brown sandals. She had a small brown purse that had her phone, some wallet, and pepper spray in it. What was more shocking was her hair. It was long down passed her shoulder and curly. It was blond up top and came down to a light pink and purple color.

Tiff took pictures of her. "So cute! I never knew you loved blonde! Your mother is going to freak!" Scarlet blushed. Naomi giggled. "Scar has always like Niko's hair and wanted to try it out." Niko looked at Scarlet who frowned. "Shut up Naomi! You said you wouldn't say anything!" Naomi hugged her. "I know but it was the cutest thing!" Niko rubbed his cheek. "You…You look cute sis…" Scarlet blushed more. "T-Thank you…" Tiff giggled as she snapped more pictures. "Now go on. I bet Colton has a nice day plan for you two!" Scarlet nodded and walked to him. "Have fun." Law says. Scarlet smiled and nodded.

She and Colton glanced each other before blushing. Tiff and Naomi's eyes sparkled at this as they watch them leave. "So cute! I'm so happy! I have to call Rebecca and Coby!" Tiff says walking away to Oichi's room. Naomi sighed. Law looked at her. "What's wrong. Shouldn't you be happy to." "I am…but…I'm worried." Niko got up. "Same here. Let's go spy on them." Naomi nodded. "Okay!" They both started to run to the door. "Hold it!" Law says. "The last time someone in this family spied on a person it didn't go down so well." Niko sighed. "Ugh...are you telling us about when Mom spied on Auntie Jess and Coby…blah blah blah dad…we've heard that story enough." Naomi nodded. "Auntie brings it up every now and then. Don't worry we won't get in the middle. We just wanna make sure Colton has a nice time. You know how Scar can be dad." Law sighs. "Fine…just don't poke your nose in their date okay." They nodded and left.

At Jess's, Jess was frowning at the piece of paper in her hand that aurora stopped over to give her "you certain?" Aurora still there nodded to her "yup.. I had to remove it, her migraines were getting worse" jess sighed and leaned back "sabo is not gonna be happy. Me I don't mind if it was doing her harm then she shouldn't be on it" aurora nodded, Sabo came in with a broken vase "the twins were wrestling and broke this again oh aurora what you doing here?" Aurora smiled at him "to give jess something" Sabo looked at her as Jess frowned at him "aurora had to remove the implant in Elvira" Sabo blinked for a moment and frowned crushing the vase in his hands "What…?" he asked softly, Jess frowned and stood up "its not what you think Sabo, no she isn't pregnant… she was having side effect…. Aurora had to remove it" Sabo looked at Aurora who nodded at him "well I'm off I don't wanna hear his over protective ranting" she got up and left. Sabo looked at jess "what side effects?" Jess handed him the paper, he took and read it. He frowned at it "she better not get pregnant…." Jess groans and sat down "If she does, then she fricken does Sabo!" Sabo bite his lip and looked down at the floor then sighed "I'll clean this messy" he walked off to the closet. Jess sighed and took out her phone starting texting Oichi of the news about Elvira.

Niko and Naomi were in the café Scarlet and Colton was in. They were at a back booth enjoying a sundae.

Scarlet and Colton were finishing up a brunch special, a potato volcano. They were sharing one. "Haa…that was really good." Scarlet says sipping on her tea. Colton smiled. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

Scarlet smiled and was about to say something when two people walked up. "Yo! Colton!" Scarlet turned to see a girl with a tub top shirt and short black shorts. She had large breasts that were bouncing as she walked. Her hips rocked back and forth as she walked, making most boys turn to her. She was wearing heavy make-up. Scarlet frowned as she sipped on her tea. Behind the girl was a boy with short black hair, and yellow, hawk like eyes. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and dark brown shorts. They both looked to be around Ty's age.

Niko frowned and nudged Naomi. "We got trouble…" Naomi looked at them and gasp. "Hey I know them from school…" "You do?" Niko asked surprised. "Yeah…sadly the girl and Scarlet can get along nicely…her name escapes me though."

The girl quickly mushed Colton's face in her boobs. Scarlet grit her teeth as she tried to keep her anger down. Before then she made a promise to Oichi to not lash out during her date. "Oh Colton! You are looking quite cute today!" The girl says. Colton smiled nervously. "Um t-thank you Misty…"

The boy looked at Scarlet and sighed. He pulled the girl off of Colton. "Stop it Mist. Can't you see your making his date upset." The girl frowned and snatched away from him. "Don't pull on me like that Zen." She looked at Scarlet. "A date huh…so who are you." Scarlet put her cup down. "I'm Scarlet and who the hell are you!?" She snapped at her. Misty smirk. "Ah…a girl with a fiery attitude. Cute…I'm Misty. Who's your parents kid. They know your wearing makeup?" Scarlet glared at her. "I'm not weird makeup you bimbo." Misty frowned. "Bimbo!? You brat!" "Only a bimbo wears that much make up and less clothes to make themselves look sexy." Scarlet says. Misty grits her teeth and then smile. "You got a lot of Moxy. I like you. You heard of Shanks?" Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, he was my mom's gym teacher at one point and he teach our baseball and softball team. What of it." Misty smiled. "Yeah…Scarlet I remember you. The entire team hated your guts until that game a few months back. You hit it out the park and shut those hushys mouths up." Scarlet raised her eyes brown a bit. "You brother's. They are being called the wonder trips." The boy, Zen says.

"You know my brothers?" Scarlet asked him. "Yeah, I'm Zen. Mihawk's son. I'm happy to introduce myself to someone finally. Usually everyone knows me by the eyes." He points to his hawk shape eyes. Scarlet nods. "Oh yeah…your dad teaches Kendo classes." Zen nods. "Yeah." "So how do you two know Colton?" Scarlet asks.

"We take collage classes together at Grand Line Academy. It's in the bigger building in the back. You can't get in without your digital passed." Zen held up a light blue pass with the letters 'GA' on it, Zen's name on it and a louts flower symbol on it. "Wow…Grandpa is doing a lot." Scarlet says.

Colton was frowning. "Can you two please leave…I really just like to enjoy my day with Scar." Misty and Zen looked at him and then smiled. "Sure thing. Sorry for ruining your lunch. We were on a date ourselves anyways and saw you in the window." Misty looked at Scar. "We have seen you around before and you were very different, but we knew that Colton was very smitten with you." Colton blushed. "So when we saw him with another girl in here we just didn't want to think he was giving up so quickly. He's so shy and a loner but when he talks about you he always he's always excited and happy and we just knew you had to be the one. It was unacceptable if you weren't the one. So sorry if we rush to conclusions." Scarlet blushed a bit. Colton frowned as his face turned bright red. "Would you two leave already." Misty chuckled. "Alright, Alright. See you in class." She ruffled Colton's hair. Zen took Misty by the hand and led her out the café.

Scarlet looked at Colton. "Smitten with me huh?" Colton rubbed his head. "Y-Yeah…sorry about them…" Scarlet smiled a bit. "It's okay…they did because they didn't want you to give up. I respect that…" Colton smiled brightly. "Do you want to go to the arcade?" Scarlet's eyes brighten up. "Yeah!"

Niko and Naomi watched them go. "That was…interesting…" Niko says. Naomi nodded. "Let's go." Niko says. They left behind Scarlet and Colton.

At Oichi's and Law's Law was putting Lami down for her nap. He sighed as he placed her down on her baby pillow. He then smiled as she stretched herself out on the soft pillow. He had kicked the triplets out the living room and put the place on lock down since Lami was a light sleeper. He sat back on the couch and watched a movie on silent with the captions on. Out the corner of his eye he saw the puppies crawl in. They ended up cuddling up next to Lami, taking a nap as well. A tiny smile appeared on Lami's face as she enjoys the company.

At the store Vivi was there helping Oichi when she noticed she had a text from Jess. "Oichi you got a message from Jess." Oichi was making a shirt for a client. "What's it say?" "Something about Elvira getting her implant out." Oichi sighed. "Is she pregnant?" "No. She said it was giving her some side effects but still…I'm kinda unsure about that." Oichi looked at Vivi. "About what? If it was giving her some side effects that was hurting her then there is nothing to be done about that." Vivi sat on the desk. "You're not worried about Elvira getting pregnant?" Oichi leans back. "Yeah I am but Elvira isn't my child. If her and Alaric parents, feel like it's okay for her and Alaric to have sex then there is nothing I can say or do about. As long as they use protection it would be nice to but sometimes things happen and if by some change she does get pregnant then I doubt Alaric would leave her." Vivi nodded. "I see…" "I'm not against my kids trying out things when the become of age. Age 15 and up is a wonderful age to explore and lets not forget my daughter is 14 and is on a date with almost a 16 year old. Then there is Niko and Kaeden so yeah…"

Vivi giggled. "At least you don't have to worry about them popping out babies for now." Oichi giggled to. "It would be cute though one day." "What do you want me to text back to Jess?" "Just tell her okay and I guess break the news about my pregnancy, so I can get that out the way." Vivi nodded and sent a text back to Vivi.

At the arcade, Scarlet and Colton were playing a shooting game together. They were laughing and have a great time. Niko and Naomi were hiding behind the DDR game. Niko noticed how close Colton was getting to Scarlet. "Mmmf…he's getting pretty comfortable. I'm not sure I like it." Niko says. Naomi giggled. "I think it's cute. He's not going to try anything sneaky and look, Scar is having a great time. Why would he mess that up." Niko frowned but nodded.

As the evening approached, Oichi was just getting home. Law was in the family room watching TV. Lami was still fast asleep on her baby bed on the floor. She was all stretched out with the puppies. Oichi giggled when she saw that. "She likes laying on the floor with the puppies a lot." Law smiled. "Welcome home and yeah. It seems to calm her down as long as she has something soft under her I don't mind." Law looked at Oichi and frowned. He could tell something was off about her. He pats his lap. "Come tell me what's wrong." Oichi sighed and walked to him. She eases on to his lap. "…I've…taken up some pounds, haven't I?" Oichi asked. Law frowned. "You worried about how you look?" Oichi looked down. "Well no…but…" Law kissed her neck. "Your fine just the way you are. Plus, its only naturally that your butt got this big. Your body grew to match with it just like your mothers and grandmother." He smacked her butt slightly. Making her gasp and then blush. "S-Stop that." Law chuckled. "I can't help but to tease you. Your very sexy you know. It's hard to keep my hands off you." He kissed her neck again making her moan a bit. "Ohh…" "So is this what this is really about? You think you're not sexy enough for me or something?" Law says. Oichi shook her head. "N-No…well I hope not."

Law chuckled. "Don't be silly. I could never think you weren't sexy enough for me. So spill it already. What's wrong." Oichi sits up on his lap and then sighs. "Well…I'm pregnant…" Law's eyes widen a bit. "Already?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, Gabby scan me this morning. She said I was about three weeks now." Law sighs. "You're worried about the state of health." Oichi nodded. "I mean I just had Lami and now I'm pregnant again. Then we gotta deal with the breathing issues. What if this baby comes out the same!? I don't think I could handle the stress." She tears up. Law brings her close to him and holds her. "You always worry about this. You worried about Naomi, the triplets, and Lami but look at them now. Naomi has panic attacks, but they got better. The triplets were in and out of the hospital with their low immune system, but they too got better. Niko was also sick to but he's out doing better as well. Lami will get better and stronger like all of our children and just like this one to." He rubbed her belly. "Another addition to the family huh. Guess we have to hold a family meeting again." Oichi held up two fingers. Law raised his eye brow. "Gabby said it was strong chance that I have twins." Law eyes widen and then sighs. "The triplets will be thrilled." Oichi gigged. "Oh by the way…" Law reach over and pulled something out the drawer of the table. "Happy Birthday. I know you said you didn't want anything big but it's also close to our anniversary so…" Oichi eyes widen. He was holding tickets to a cruise. "Oh my gosh! A cruise!" She says excitedly, forgetting how much of a light sleeper Lami was.

Lami's eyes jolted open and quickly started crying, waking up the puppies. "Oh no…I forgot!" Oichi says getting off Law. She reached down and picked Lami up. "Mommy is sorry baby. She forgot you were sleeping. There, there." She rocked Lami. Oichi looked back at Law and mouth 'your so getting some tonight' Law chuckled and kissed her cheek.

As the day went on Scarlet was cuddling a bunny teddy bear that Colton had won. "Thank you!" She says giggling. Colton smiled. "I didn't know you liked bunnies." Scarlet blushed a bit. "You better not tell anyone." Colton chuckled. "I would never. Your secret is safe with me. Ready for pottery?" Scarlet nodded. "I'm ready."

Niko and Naomi sighed as they watched them go. "Seems like everything is going great." Naomi was holding a few teddies bears from a game Niko had won. "Do we have to keep following them? I mean nothing bad is going to happen while they are with Uncle." "True…alright. Let's go home." He took some of the bears from her. "I bet Lami would like these bears." Naomi smiled as they headed home.

Colton and Scarlet walked up to a large building that said, 'Pottery Art' There were a few people going in and out. Colton held the door open for Scarlet and walked in behind her. They walked up to the counter were a young lady was writing. "Hi there, we have class starting now with Mr. Yamamoto?" Colton says. The young lady smiled. "Yes, he has been waiting for you. Go through the door on the left, take the stairs or elevator to the third floor and enter the fourth door on the right. He should be in there now." Colton nodded. "Thank you."

Reaching the room, the opened the door and Chaz was in there getting things ready. He turned to them and smiled. "Ah! There you are Colton and it seems you brought my fiery niece with you!" Scarlet smiled. "Hi uncle Chaz." Chaz got up and walked over to them. He put a hand on Colton's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "You have been taking good care of Scar right!?" He says squeezing his shoulder more. "Y-Yes sir I have." Colton says. Chaz smiles. "Great! Now why don't we get to work on making something nice for you to."

At Chaz's building Colton and Scarlet were in the pottery class with other teens making clay sculptures. Colton was blushing. His and Scarlet's hands were together as they made a clay bunny. Scarlet giggled. "This is so fun." Colton smiled. "I-I'm glad your enjoying yourself." Scarlet looked at him. "Are you having fun?" Colton nodded. "Yeah…this really is one of the best days of my life so far. Spending the day with a girl I like and n-not having to pretend to be something I'm not." Scarlet blushed a bit. "A girl you like…" Chaz was watching them chuckling. He picked his phone up and called Danni.

At Franks and Danni's, Danni was in bed laying down. She had the house alone for the first time in a while. She had the day off and had already drunk at least three bottles of gin. She was buzzed but she wasn't at the level of being wasted like she wanted to. Frank had gotten smarter over the years and instead of just locking all her liquor away, he hid her best and favorite liquor somewhere around the house. She only found two hiding spots so far. Danni sighs. "DAMN THAT MAN!" She turns over. "Damn that hot sexy husband of mine…He's so sexy that I just wanna eat him up!" She sighs out about to take a nice buzz nap before her phone went off. "Ughh…I swear to all things sweet it better not be…" She picked up her phone. "Oh…it's Chaz." She answered it. "What do you want Chaz. I'm trying to moody when Frank comes home." Chaz chuckled. "I can tell. Say…did you know your granddaughter was on a date?" Danni sat up. The blanket came off her. She was only in her bra and panties.

"Naomi? Is it with Laxus!? Does Oichi know!?" Chaz laughed. "No not Naomi, shockingly it's Scarlet with Colton. Coby's son." Danni smiled. "Shut up! Are you for real!? My cute fireball is on an actual date! Send me a picture now!" She hung up giggling. "Oh sweet scarlet. I get to give boy advice to my granddaughter!?" Her phone dinged. She looked at the picture and smiled. Scarlet and Colton was smiling as they made their art. "Awww! So cute!" She sent the picture to Oichi and Rebecca and waited.

Suddenly Oichi called Danni. "Mom! Please tell me you are NOT spying on them!" Danni laughed. "Of course, not sweetie. Your uncle sent me this. How come you didn't tell me Scar was going on a date! As her grandmother I should know these things!" Oichi sighed. "She was already nervous and embarrassed. Law and Niko messed with her like they usually did and she broke out in tears." Danni frowned. "She did? Oh man…that doesn't sound like my fireball at all." "Yeah…she thought that something like this wouldn't happen to her. I didn't want to spread the word to much because of that kind of reactions."

Danni sat back. "That is true. I would have thought Naomi would have gone on a date before. By the way you don't think it's too early for a date?" "Naomi is going to be 14 in October. She's already blooming into a young girl and she just realized how cute she looked in blonde." Danni chuckled. "Yeah. I see your point. October huh…I keep forgetting you had her birthdate change." Oichi sighs. "Yeah, it was one of the only ways to get those stupid drug dealers off her tail. While I'm sure you and papa could have easily taken care of it sometimes your ways are to off the walls." Danni laughed. "All to true dear. Well let me know the details! I'm gonna hunt around the house." "Frank hid your liquor again?" "Ugh…that man. It's my day off in gosh knows when and I can't even happily drink myself to sleep." Oichi laughed. "Good luck mama." Danni hangs up and lays back down. "Ahh! My grandbabies are growing up to fast!"

As the evening rolled around Colton was walking Scarlet up the path to the house. "I had a great time today. Thank you." Scarlet says. Colton smiled brightly. "Y-Your welcome! I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. Would um…like to do it again sometimes? A movie maybe?" Scarlet nodded. "Sure!" Colton smiled. "Alright. You like action and fantasy, right? I'll start looking up some movies." Scarlet giggled. She looked down at her clay bunny and her bunny teddy bear. They stopped at the door. "Um Colton…Do you like…like like…me?" Colton blushed. "Well I um…" "It's okay if you don't. I mean I'm not the type to really fall for…Niko is right about me. Who would want to date a fiery hot head like me…" Colton turns to her. "Your fiery passion is what drove me to you Scar…" Scar stops and turns and looks up to him. "The way you protect Naomi around school and how you stick up for her and your family is…is really cool." Scarlet's face turned bright red. Her heart was pounding fast and hard. "C-Cool…but…" Colton grabbed her hand. "I don't care what anyone says. I really like you. For reals." He squeezes her hand. "I wont rush anything, but…" He leans down, making Scarlets eyes widen.

Colton bumps foreheads with hers. "I hope that you can feel the same for me one day?" Scarlet gulped. Colton's eyes looked deep into Scarlets. Suddenly the door was opened by shockingly, Kid. Colton jumped back as Kid glared at him. "Dad!? What are you doing here!?" "I stopped by to finish up the rooms and learned that you were…out…with him." Kid says not taking his eyes off of Colton. Colton gulped. "U-Um…" "I hope you weren't trying anything with my daughter…" Law walked around him and also frowned. They both glared at Colton. "Did you keep your hands to yourself?" "Y-Yes sir…I um…um…" Colton looked down. Scarlet pouted and stood in front of Colton.

"Stop scaring him! I had an amazing time today! Look!" She held up her bear and clay bunny. "He's taking me to the movies to! He's been really nice to me so get off his back!" Kid and Law frowned. Scarlet turned to Colton and hugged him. "Thank you for the day. I really like um…spending time with you today. I can't wait for the movies." She kissed his cheek. Colton tensed up. He wasn't expecting a hug nor a kiss on the cheek at all. His face went red as an apple as Scarlet let go. "Bye!" She pushed a frowning Law and Kid inside the house.

Colton rubbed his cheek and manage to some how leave and walk home on his wobbly legs.

In the house, Scarlet ran to Oichi. "Mom! Dad scared off Colton!" Oichi, who was watching Tv with Kyra, frowned at Kid and Law. Kyra was holding Lami who was wide awake. "Really now…it's bad enough to have one doting dad now she got two. I told you two that Colton was a sweet boy. He wouldn't do anything to Scar." Kid crossed his arms. "I wanna know why I was late in knowing about this damn date!" Oichi and Kyra rolled their eyes together in twin fashion.

"Get over yourself Kid. Scar is a beautiful girl who should be exploring this. Don't be like Sabo and try to mess it up before it even starts." Kyra says. Oichi nods. "Yup, yup. Look how pretty Scar looks. I bet you didn't even notice." Kid looked over to Scarlet who was looking down upset. He had just noticed the blonde in her hair. "Blonde?" Scarlet looked at him. "Y-Yeah…" Kid rubbed his head. "Well…as long as he didn't do anything I guess it's fine…" Law was leaning on the door frame. "Still though…its bean paste child…I don't think we have anything to really worry about."

Oichi shook her head. "Sweetie go on upstairs and get out those clothes. Then come tell us about your day!" Scarlet smiled and nodded. She headed upstairs. Oichi smiled. "Ah…now its about time for Naomi's turn." Law frowned. "Don't say that…" Oichi giggled. "But it's Laxus. He's all to adorable. You already seen it!" Law groans. "Just because I see it doesn't mean I like it…" Oichi giggles. Kyra then rubs Oichi's belly. "You need to be worrying about the new addition to the family more then anything. Does Dante and Danni know?" Oichi shook her head. "No. Not yet. I'll tell them soon or they will figure it out on their own." Kyra chuckled. "You and Law are like a bunch of bunnies in heat I swear. Baby number 8 wasn't enough for you?" Oichi smiled. "Well we will either have just baby nine or baby nine and ten." They both laughed together. Law and Kid both blushed a bit at this.

Couple of days later, Kid was in a private room with killer and Alaric with him. Kid was getting his arm looked at by Aurora.

"Did you break it?" Killer ask poking him. Kid slapped his hand away. "Fuck off Killer before I punch you." Killer chuckled. "Good to know your mouth isn't broken at least." The door opened and aurora walked in with a smile "Kid! Hello, so what brings you in here today?" "Here to get this arm looked at." Kid says sighing.

Aurora blinked "I see, so tell me the what you have been feeling in your arm lately?" she asked grabbing his arm gently examine it. "Just pain I guess." Kid says.

"Mhmmm I see, I would like to scan it and see what's wrong with it.. let me get the scanning devise" she let go of his arm and let the room. Alaric frowned "I hope nothing it wrong…" Killer shrugged. "I'd like to bet and say Kid broke it. He's good for that." Kid rolled his eyes. "Why are you here? To bug the hell out of me!?" "Why yes…that seems like a good idea to do." Killer says chuckling. Kid groans out. "Why are we friends again?" Alaric sighed "Really! Uncle killer to make him shout… we are in a clinic…" the door opened and Aurora came back in "I can hear you two from down in the nurses station, now! Lets take a look at your arm"

She was holding a scanning devise in her hand "lift up your arm" kid lifted his arm and Aurora started to scan his arm. It took about couple moments as she was done and looked back at her laptop at the results, she frowned and looked back at them "well looks like your nerves are loosing from the arm, its rare but it happens" Alaric frowned and looked at his father "Is it from him working so much?"

"Wouldn't be surprised." Killer mumbles. Aurora shook her head "No it only happens when his nerves aren't working right with the arm, that arm is old and it is a porotype we have no choice but to remove it and replace it with a newer model" "Uh huh. When is this going to happen and how long is it going to take. I have a company to run." Kid says sighing. Aurora raised her eyebrow at him "it won't take long, I have the prefect model for you, would you like to see the model?" "Sure why not." Kid says shrugging.

Aurora smiled "alright let me bring you it" she turned and left the room. Alaric took out his phone and started to text Scarlet of their father's arm problem.

Not long after aurora came back with the arm, it was white "This arm is high in the market, this will better fuse with your nerves. This is what it would look like without the skin, its your choice to not have skin on it" "I'd rather have the skin...don't want my workers freaking out about it and have people like Killer poking ever damn minute." Kid says just as Killer poked his arm. Aurora slapped his hand "Killer don't his arm is gonna be really sensitive right know, I can tell it starting to hurt a lot everyday? Does it hurt when you picking something up?" Kid frowned and nodded "like a my coffee cup this morning…" Aurora frowned "Yes it's the nerves, not working right with the arm… Well! Lets make you come in tomorrow in the morning, I'll have my father come and help with the operation, law is way to busy" "Alright." Kid says.

A nurse then peeked in "Doctor… its Mr. Mikcloud again… he wants to speak with you…" Aurora groaned "I swear Sabo never leaves me alone…" Alaric frowned at this "It because of Elvira…?"

Aurora nodded "yup… did you tell your father yet?" Alaric shook his head "No…." Aurora sighed "Well I'll be back with your papers and after dealing with Sabo" she walked out. Kid and Killer looked at Alaric as he bites his lip. Kid sits up. "Spit it out already." Kid sighs. Alaric frowned "its not what you think dad… Elvira had a bad reaction to the implant… so aurora had to remove it…. And sabo is upset about it…." Kid rolled his eyes. "Of course he is…"

Aurora came back in with the papers "here you go and can you two grab sabo and drag him out, I don't have to deal with him I'm wanted in the ER… see you tomorrow at 5 in the morning" she said leaving the room.

Reaching the waiting room, they see a nurse trying to calm down Sabo "Please Mr. Mikcloud, your wife has already stated that your daughter can not be on his birth control on the bad effects it has on her please try to understand…" Sabo bite his lip and was ready to stay something back at her when he was suddenly grabbed by Killer and Kid.

They simply drugged him out the hospital and tossed him on his back. "I don't have time for this. I'm already late for work." Kid says. Killer shrugs. "I don't want to deal with him either you know. It's bothersome." Sabo got back up and frowned at them "why are you so calm with this?" Alaric sighed "uncle please… you acting the same you did when me and Elvira first started to date… why…? Why are you acting like this…?" Sabo frowned at him "I don't want her to get pregnant at this age! That's why!" Alaric frowned "If she does then she does! You can't change it! You have no right to talk with you were is the boat as me, my mom, my dad…. Auntie Oichi… auntie Jess… all have had families around this age…"

A car pulled up and it was jess, she got out of the car after parking it "Sabo! Get your ass in the car know!" Sabo frowned and stomped over to the car "you shouldn't be driving while 8 months pregnant!" Jess growled at him slightly and walked to the passenger side "kid sorry about him, Alaric see you later" Alaric nodded to her as she got in the car and Sabo got in the car also driving off.

"Ugh. I need a drink." Kid says. Before they walked off, a nurse came out "Oh Kid! Aurora wanted me to tell you that no working your arm it too damage another lift of heavy object will hurt severally hurt your nerves"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Right whatever." Killer nudged him. "Guess you giving yourself some leave time?" "I'll tell Kyra to go in for me." Kid says. Killer chuckled. "Careful, she might steal your job from right under your nose." Kid frowned. "Just kidding." Killer said nudging Kid.

On August 1st, in the Marylin's castle estate. There was a gathering of the family, Jess's cousins were all in the family room. Jess was up in the room with her mother and uncle Jetter. Her children were in the family room with jess's cousins.

Up in the room, Marylin was laying her bed. Jess was next to her holding her hand has tears came down on her face "Grandma…" Marylin smiled weakly "Jess it's alright sweetie" Dawn sniffed "Mama… Zach is should be here soon with Oichi and Danni" Marylin smiled "that's nice… I would like to see Oichi…" Jess was just in tears. Sabo was in the hallway was frowning watching her tearing. Downstairs the front door opened as Zach walked in with Oichi and Danni, Jericho walking by stopped "Oh Zach, there upstairs…" Zach nodded "thanks Jericho.." he walked away has Oichi and Danni followed him. Reaching the room, they can hear crying, it was Jess's crying. Walking in the room Zach walked over to the bed where Marylin was a sound asleep. Jess was holding her hand laying down next to her.

Danni frowned and rubbed Oichi's shoulder. Zach rubbed Marylin's head softly making Marylin's eyes open, she smiled softly "Z-zach… you made it.. y-you old f-fossil" she chuckled softly then coughed. Zach smiled down at her "How you doing?" Marylin smiled "tired…" then she noticed Oichi and smiled holding up her free hand "Oichi dear" Oichi walked over to her and held her free hand. "Sorry for being late…" Oichi says smiling sadly. Marylin chuckled softly "It's alright dear, you weren't late at all.. so tell me dear how have you been…? How's the little Lami doing?" "She's…doing very well." Oichi says smiling.

Marylin started to cough slightly, Jess lifted her head "Grandma… you alright?" Zach started to check her vitals and frowned "Marylin… calm down hun" Marylin smiled softly "I think I'm ready… I'm way to tired…" Jetter walked over "would you like Regina to put you to sleep?" Jess frowned "wait why Regina….?" Jetter and Zach looked at her "Regina will be able to make her passing go peacefully like entering a dream" Jess frowned "why so soon….?" Sabo walked in "she's pregnant... i don't think it will be a good" Danni gave him that look that made him shut up, Marylin chuckled "Sabo Regina won't hurt the twins... Jess will and the babies will be fine" Sabo nodded "Of course grandma Marylin..." "Open your mouth again and I'll end you." Danni mumbled deadly to Sabo who gulped and nodded. Jetter and Zach looked at Jess, she closed her eyes "Grandma… you sure…?" Marylin smiled "Of course sweetie… listen before I go I want… I want you too to know that I love you both and to overcome anything that comes your way" Jess sniffed "Of course grandma…" Oichi nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye. Marylin closed her eyes "So tired…." Jess held her hand more as her aura suddenly changed into Regina's, her red hair glowed slightly "Marylin, ex-queen of Celtica and grand duchess of Celtica, may your soul forever sleep with the moon goddess" Marylin smiled as they all felt it. Zach reached down and placed his hand on her forehead as the Regina's aura disappeared. He looked at everyone with a nod, tears came down Jetter's face "Mother…" Dawn leaned down and kissed her mother's cheek "Good bye mother…" Oichi and Danni closed their eyes as they said a silent prayer to themselves.

The whole month went by, Marylin's funeral was private and it was full of the Mikcloud family including Oichi and Danni. A lot of tears flow, a week after the funeral the tomb was open only on Sundays for the people of Celtica to show their respects to Marylin. In the first couple of weeks of September jess was half bed ridden because she was going into her 9th month. Elvira and Alaric were just getting home from the 2nd day of school. Elvira right away went to the fridge to get something to eat. Alaric putting their bags in their bedroom, he then started to take undress to change out of his school uniform when he heard a loud crash, he blinked "Elvira…?" when she didn't answer he frowned and rushed to the kitchen area and his eyes widen to see her on the floor with the fridge door open and a jar of pickles crushed on the floor and all over it. He gasped and quickly rushed over to her "Elvira!" kneeing down, she was humming slightly "Elvira come on hunny wake up!" she didn't wake up making his heart beat with concern, "I'm taking you to the ER" he quickly picked her up and left with her in his arms.

Arriving at the Er, Alaric walked in with Elvira in his arms. The Er was full of people, he rushed over to the counter "I need help! She fainted!" the nurse blinked and recognized Elvira right away, she gasped and stood up "Princess Elvira! Oh my god okay bring her in back quickly" the nurse said pushing the red button with red lights went off in the hospital. In the back, Robin in her nurses scrubs blinked at the red lights "Red lights…? Doesn't that mean someone royal is coming in?" a nurse asked, Robin nodded as Aurora rushed passed them "Robin with me know! Elvira was just brought in!" Robin's eyes widen and followed after Aurora "Is she alright?" Robin asked as they reached the room to see Alaric in the corner of the room frowning at Elvira, a nurse hooking the machine on Elvira. Aurora walked over "what happen?" "She fainted… I heard a crash … I went to go check on her and I found her on the floor…" Aurora frowned "alright lets get a blood test first, Robin do the honors and I'll go contact her parents" she walked out the room. Robin walked over to Elvira who was still out like a light and she smelled like a pickles which made her raise her eyebrow "Why does she smell like pickles?" she asked Alaric, Alaric frowned "she was by the fridge getting something to eat…" "Pickles? Elvira rarely eats pickles…." Robin said looking more confused, her eyes shift over to her stomach as she can sense it, the smell of it was slightly masking over the pickle smell. This made her eyes widen and rushed out the room making Alaric frowned "Robin don't you have to take her blood?! Robin!" Robin rushed over to Aurora who was read to call Jess "Wait! Doctor Aurora!" Aurora blinked at her "Robin what are you doing? I told you too" "She's pregnant!" Aurora's eyes widen "Pregnant?" Robin nodded "I can sense it in her…." Aurora's eyes widen even more and put down the phone "remove Alaric from the room, I will do the test myself" Robin nodded.

Removing Alaric from the room, made him frown and was concerned about this, he sat in the hallway on the chair as the Robin and Aurora were in the room Elvira. In the room, Aurora successfully taken some blood from her and was running through it on her high-tech scanner, Robin and Aurora watched as the results came up with in seconds. Robin's eyes widen "she is…" Aurora sighed "clean her up from the pickle smell I'll go tell Alaric then call Jess…." Robin nodded softly and walked to Elvira taking some wipes and wiping off the pickle smell off her.

Aurora walked out of the room making Alaric stand up quickly "Aurora how is she…?" Aurora looked at him and sighed putting her hand on his shoulder "Alaric… she is pregnant" Alaric's eyes widen "P-pregnant…? But I have been using condoms…. We were so careful….." Aurora smiled softly at him "Even with condoms… you can still get someone pregnant… I'm gonna call Jess" she walked away. Alaric leaned against the wall running his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh "She's pregnant…." Looking back in the room he walked in just as Robin was finished, he walked over to her and started to smile. He leaned down kissing her forehead "wake up silly…" robin smiled "well uncle sabo is gonna kill you" Alaric frowned "don't remind me please…" Robin chuckled "Congrats Alaric, your gonna be a daddy!" Alaric blushed and smiled "Thank you"

At jess's, Jess was laying down on the bed watching Tv with Sabo next to her. Her cell rang, she looked over to see it was Aurora. She sighed softly and reached over answering her phone "Yes Aurora?" "Jess… Elvira is here in the ER" Jess's eyes widen "What?!" this made Sabo sat up with frown "What happen?" "What do you mean she is in the ER?!" she shouted making Sabo's eyes widen "Elvira is in the ER?!" on the other line of the phone "calm down its nothing life threatening… Alaric brought her in when he found her on the kitchen floor from fainting… Jess brace yourself… she is pregnant" Jess's eyes widen "Did you just say what I think you said…?" jess asked softly "Yes I did…" Jess frowned and looked at Sabo who was frowning at her "What happen?" Jess sighed "thank you for letting us know Aurora" she hanged up the phone "Sabo… can you promise me not to leave and kill Alaric…." Sabo's eyes widen then he growled and got up "He's so dead!" "Sabo please don't!" Jess asked him, Sabo looked back "stay home" he marched out the room. Jess sighed and quickly took out her phone texting Oichi with her concern.

At the hospital Alaric was dialing his father's number, it rang a couple of times when his father answered, "What is it Alaric?" "Dad… I need you to come here at the Er please… I fear sabo will kill me…."

"Why…" "Elvira… is pregnant…." Alaric said sitting down next to still sleeping Elvira "Auntie texted me saying he was coming here…" Kid sighed. "Fine…I'll be there in a bit…" after hanging up the phone, Aurora came over there with the ultrasound machine "Lets see how long she it!" Alaric smiled but shook his head "can we wait until she wakes up….?" Aurora chuckled "Of course" just then they hear a groan to see Elvira sitting up slightly "Alaric…?" Alaric stood up "Elvira its alright, your in the Er" Aurora stepped over as Elvira looked around and frowned "why I'm in here…?" Aurora rubbed her head "you faint dear, your man brought you in here" Elvira blinked and looked at him who flushed "Elvira hunny… the reason why you fainted… is because your pregnant…." Elvira's eyes widen "P-Pregnant…? But.. we were so careful…." Aurora coughed slightly making them look at her "can we give you an ultrasound?" Elvira flushed but smiled "yes please" Hooking Elvira up to the machine, as the holo ring routed around her tummy. They fully see the screen Aurora can see the fetus "you are 3 weeks pregnant, most likely gotten pregnant around the last week of August" Elvira smiled "3 weeks…" Alaric grabbed her hand and kissed it "can we have a picture?" Aurora smiled "Of course, let me take couple" she snapped shot a couple in time as Kid walked in, Elvira looked at him "Uncle kid!" Alaric looked over and smiled "Dad… she's 3 weeks" Aurora handed Alaric the photo and unhooked Elvira from the machine "I'll be back with your release papers" she left the room, Kid stepped over has Alaric handed him the ultrasound picture "here you go future grandpa!" Elvira giggled.

"Right…" Then suddenly Sabo marched in making Elvira and Alaric's eyes widen "Dad….." Sabo glared at Alaric "Elvira you are coming home with me tonight" Elvira's eyes widen "No! I wanna go home with Alaric!" Sabo was about to stepped forward when Kid grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. He tossed him into a chair. "Chill out Sabo…" "Don't tell me to chill. I'm not…"

"You remember when Jess learned she was first pregnant? How did her folks react?" Sabo frowned as he remembers the night they told everyone about that. "I know you don't like how this is all going but it's a little tiring watching you play the ridiculous over protective father so…" He steps to the side making Sabo's eyes widen. "If you want to go in there and try to take Elvira away then feel free to do so." Sabo quickly got up and headed to the door.

"That is if you want your oldest daughter to hate you and your wife and sister beat the hell out of you." Sabo stopped just short of the door. "How about for once in your life you man up and actually act like a father." Sabo looked at him. "For you of all people to say that to me…" "I think I'm the best person to say that to you. Look at yourself in the mirror. You want your daughter to hate you because you can't get over something that happens naturally." "If your son would have just kept it in his pants this wouldn't have happened!" Sabo says angrily. "Don't blame all of this on Alaric. He didn't force Elvira to do anything she didn't want. He respects and love her and you're too much of a dumbass to see it. What is it going to take to get that through your head? Did anyone blame you when Jess was first pregnant? Did anyone try to take her away from you!? Did anyone try to beat your face in? How do you think you or Jess would feel if that happened!?"

Sabo looked down. He couldn't bear it if someone tried to take Jess away. Kid walked up to him reading his emotion clearly. "Exactly…" He then sighs. "You really want to risk hurting Elvira because of this. Don't forget that you and Jess were teenage parents to. Instead of fighting against this just suck it up and embrace being a fucking grandfather." Sabo sighed and looked at him. He rubbed his head. "Aren't you pissed?" "At what…I already knew something like this was going to happen eventually. Just because it happened years earlier doesn't change anything thing. Now get your head out of your ass, go in there, apologize for being an idiot, and be happy that she's not in love with a play boy who would have dipped the moment she said she was pregnant." Kid opened the door and pushed Sabo in.

Alaric and Elvira jumped slightly "dad…" Elvira looked at him, Sabo sighed and looked at her then Alaric "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting…." Alaric and Elvira looked shocked. Elvira got up and walked over to her father hugging him "Dad I forgive you…" Sabo hugged her back "I'm sorry Elvira…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: School Life Book 3 'Family Tides'**

 **Shared Authors: / TheBluemoonRose / Kistune027**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver, OCS**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Morning Niko was sleeping soundly in bed at Kaeden's place. His hair was messy, and his clothes were thrown everywhere. There were a few hicky marks on the back of his neck.

In the kitchen Kaeden was smiling as he cooks Niko some breakfast. Since they were unable to fully celebrate Niko's sweet 16, due to the passing of Marilyn, Kaeden decided that he was going to try to at least spoil him with some good food. Niko had expressed the other night that it would a dream come true if Kaeden made him some special one morning. Usually Kaeden would be off to his classes, so Niko could only come over on weekends. Even then Kaeden would be to tired to do much of anything other then attacking Niko and eating.

He had his tablet up waiting on Oichi to call him. She was going to help him make something for Niko. He was getting things in the kitchen ready when his tablet started ringing. He answered it. Oichi appeared on it. She yawned as she patted down her bed hair. "Morning mother." Kaeden says. "Mmm…Morning sweetie." She grabbed a cup of tea. "How are you feeling this morning?" "Like crap. Gabby confirmed for a fact that I'm having twins." She says as she rubbed her belly. Kaeden chuckled. "More sisters and brothers. Am I in line for baby-sitting duty?" Oichi smiles. "Only if you want they will be here in around March unless they decided to stay longer like the others. So ready to cook our little bunny some birthday breakfast?" Kaeden nodded and then blushed. "Um…thank you for the tips last night." Oichi giggled. "Of course! I know how both my sons are but, a promise is a promise. I need some steamy details!" Kaeden laughed. "I know mother."

Oichi smiled as she rubbed her head. For a few days now, she had been getting some bad headaches. Law said it might be due to the stress. He said that she hasn't properly grieved for her grandmother yet, but she remembers clearly crying her heart out at the funeral. Oichi sighed as she directed Kaeden on what food and shape to make Niko.

At Rivers, Terry was sitting at the kitchen table. He was sweating a bit. He had an ice pack on his head. For a few months his scenes had been out of whack. He could hear more then he wanted, his smell was off, he could barely taste anything, and his vision was blurry every now and then. His head was killing him. The headache wouldn't just go away, and it was aggravating him.

He reached over for his phone and called Dante. He placed it on speaker. Dante picked up after the third ring. "Yes Terry?" "Uncle…are the chips working properly?" There was a pause. "Yes, they should be. Why?" "I don't know…I just feel painfully weird…" Dante sighed. "'Maybe your getting sick." "I rarely ever get sick…" "There is a first time for everything. Go lay down, get some rest, you might be stressed out from something." Terry frowned. "I'm NOT stressed!" He snapped. There was a pause. "Right…" Terry gasped a bit. "I'm sorry Uncle…maybe your right. I need some rest…" He quickly hangs up. Terry sighs out and places his head on the table. "Ugh…I hope I'm sick…"

At Jess's, Jess was running Elvira's tummy "Oh my god.. I can't believe.. I'm already gonna be a grandmother…" Elvira giggled "Yeah and I'm gonna be a mother… oh my god what if I'm not a good mom?" Jess's eyes widen "Oh Sweetie of course you will be a good mother! You helped with your little brothers and help Oichi babysit, Sweetheart you are ready. You can always take parenting classes and baby and mommy classes with Alaric" Elvira smiled "yeah!" the twins came in "Sis can we touch your tummy?" they asked at the same time, Elvira giggled "Of course" they smiled and walked in touching her tummy "I wonder if it's a girl" Draven said, Draco chuckled "me too, mama first had a first maybe sister would have a girl too" Elvira smiled at them "Who knows, the time will come when we all find out" downstairs, Klaus was sitting at the counter top as Alaric and Sabo stare at each other "Sabo… I wanna ask for your permission for Elvira's hand in marriage…" Sabo's eyes widen "Marriage…?" Alaric nodded and took out the ring Marilyn gave him "I've already asked Marilyn before she passed… she gave me this ring and her blessing…" Klaus frowned at him "why do you think we should let you take our sister away from us!" Alaric's eyes widen and looked at him "What…" Klaus frowned "she already moved out and now is having a baby! You're taking her away from us!" Sabo frowned "Klaus enough" Klaus made fists and walked out of the room. Sabo looked at Alaric staring at him intently "so you wanna marry my daughter?" Alaric nodded quickly "Yes I love her and our baby growing in her" Sabo closed his eyes and put his hand on his shoulder "I was a fool on the way I was acting but you are good for her.. you have my blessing Alaric" Alaric smiled "Thank you uncle thank you!"

At Zach's and Dante's, Dante was working as he watched some liquid started to destroy some cells. He smiled a bit. "A breakthrough…finally…" He let out a sigh of relief. Near him were a bunch of dead things such as, plants, grass, small mice and other things. He had been working on curing Oichi's body from all the poison in her body. He was finally getting somewhere.

The house was silent today. Zach and Rose were out somewhere. He wasn't sure when they were going to be home. Zach had offered to help with his finding, but he didn't need him worrying about something he did. Oichi's blood was so poisonous that at one point it even made Zach a bit sick to his stomach and he didn't want Rose down there when he was working. Sometimes she would come in and bring a plant back to life for a few moments. Sadly, nothing could get rid of the poison, so it was only a matter of time before the plant would die once again.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He frowned as he rubbed his head. He reached for his tablet and brought up his brain scan. Sometimes when the chip has a malfunction or an update it has negative effects on the user. It might be why Terry is feeling unsettling. His chip help controls his beast trait and sometimes it gets released a bit when the chip is updating. Gabby was in charge of the regular updates. Looking at the scan he frowned to see that the chips in his, Terry, and Oichi's head were updated but something was wrong.

He clicked on his own chip and saw that information was being fed into it. "It's not suppose to…" His eyes widen. "Gab…" Before he could call out for Gabby, a sharp noise hit his head like nothing before. It was incredibly painful He wasn't even supposed to feel any pain.

Dante then banged in head on the table hard two unintendedly. "Fuck!" He yelled. Someone had taken control of his chip. Gabby was quickly activated. "Sire! Please call down. What's wrong!?" "My…head…ughhh!" He got up and bangs his head on the wall. "Dammit!" He yelled out. Gabby frowned. She had never seen Dante this way before. She quickly called for Zach but as she did she froze for a second. She blinks down at herself. "S-Sir…" Dante glanced slowly at Gabby. She started fizzing out. "I-I'm being h-hack…!" Dante eyes widen as Gabby's Nano bots started slowly dying. "Shit…Gabby…emergency shut down mode. Code GBY3748." Gabby's eyes went wide, and they turned blue. Her body turned gray before she fell to the floor. Her Nano bots shut down and fell to the floor piece by piece.

At the market, Rose was looking at flowers that were not looking health. Zach was next to her looking at Rare blue rose's from Celtica. Rose frowned 'these are dying…' she touched them and they were coming back to life. Zach smiled seeing that then looked at the flower keeper "I would like a box of the blue roses and these flowers right here" he pointed to the flowers that his daughter brought back to life. The flower keeper blinked "how did these… they were dying…" "again flowers please" Zach said to him the keeper nodded to him. Rose then looked back at the tree's the wind blowing through them, she can feel them telling her something. Zach looked at her "Rose hunny what's wrong?" Rose frowned "Dad… something is wrong… we have to go home… like know…." Zach frowned at her and looked at the keeper who finished packing the flowers and handing them to Zach, Zach payed him "alright lets head home" Rose nodded she could feel something wrong.

Dante frowned as he felt the chip in his head sending an electric shock through this body. He yelled out in pain as all of heighten scenes were taken to a dangerous new level. He felt pain through every part of his body. More so near his heart. Every jolt of pain he felt his chest felt like it was going to cave in. "This pain…ugh…" Dante fell to the floor. He started to drag himself as he endures the shock to his heart.

In the past way back when Oichi had first let Michi out she had attacked him that night along with Sabo, and Law. The pain from that wound back then was recurring over and over. His heart was beating out of control from the unusual pain his body was going though. It had been a very long time since he felt pain and his heart and body were not use to feeling it.

He cried out as another jolt hit him. He bangs his head on the floor hard, forcing it to bled. He made his way over to his side of the lab. He reached up and grabbed a green liquid. It was untested, but it was made to force people into a self-inflecting coma. However, for how long was unknown. He may never wake up if he took this but his body was starting to reach its limit. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest and at any moment it could stop. Without another thought he quickly injected himself with a liquid. His veins lit up to a light green color.

He screams out as the last jolt of pain hit him hard. His eyes rolled to the back of his head slightly as he fell to the floor unmoving. In an hour, the front door opened "Dante? Were home?" Zach voice rolled through the house. Rose behind him frowned "Daddy….?" No answer made them get worried. Zach looked around until a smell of blood hit his nose. He frowned and ran down towards the lab with Rose right on his tail.

Reaching the lab his eyes widen to see Dante on the floor "Dante!" he knelled down "Dante…!" Rose rushed over and her eyes widen "Dad?!" Zach frowned as Dante didn't answer him. He had a cut on forehead, but it wasn't deep. He frowned and picked up him up. "Rose call Mikey" Rose nodded "Of course daddy."

Just then a lone bot floats up slowly towards them. Zach placed Dante down on the bed and turned around just into time to catch the boat. It glowed blue and Gabby's face appeared, but she kept fizzing in and out. "S-Sorry…I couldn't keep h-h-h-im safe in time." Zach eyes widen "Gabby what happen to you?"

"Someone…zzssttt…has h-hack…my systems…a virus is eating away at me…all systems…will be…shut down…including…the chips. Red alert…lock down systems…" The lone bot shuts down and as it did half of Dante's things turned off. His phone started buzzing from different alerts around the city. Zach bite his lip "Shit…" Rose put away her phone walking in "Daddy Mikey is on his way here!" Zach frowned and nodded "Let's get Dante downstairs" Rose nodded.

At Jess's house, Sabo sighed as he rubbed his head. He had been getting really bad headaches. He felt a slight shock in his body, but he was used to that. Every now and then because of the last chip in his head, his memory chip, had to be update and so on, so he shook it off.

Back at River's and Terry's, Terry was having similar issues. He was growling as he gripped his head. Sammy was over for a while since Terrance had to work. He figured it would be good for her to spend time with Terry and his family.

"Dammit…of all the times…" He suddenly slammed his head on the table. "Ow…fuck!" Sammy, who was sitting across from him, eating, jumped up. "Uncle Ter!?"

"I-I'm fine…Sammy." Terry half chuckling. He started sweating and breathing heavy. "Just…a headache…" Terry says as he felt a shock go through his brain. "Ugh…" Sammy frowned. "Lair. Daddy said it's not nice to lie when your hurting."

Suddenly, without Terry's knowledge his aura flared up. It was stronger than any time before he had flared it. It was pure rage and full of bloodlust. It made the air around him sickening. His aura was so strong that it could be nearly visibly seen flickering around him. Sammy's eyes widen as her face turned slightly green.

Terry, unable to make scene of anything, felt his body get hot. Boiling hot. He stood up and fell back on the floor as he yelled out in pain. "Uncle!" Sammy jumped down from the chair and ran to him. "Uncle Ter! Uncle!" She grabbed him. She tried pulling him to someone. "Someone help uncle Ter!" She yelled out. River rushed in with the twins behind her "Sammy what's wrong?!" then her eyes widen to see Terry on the floor, she gasped has she sense something wrong.

His eyes flicked to a yellow and red mix. His fangs bared longer and sharper than ever along with his claws. Due to Gabby's shut down his nanobots were shut down but his arm was still fully useful as his hand grew claws matching his other hand. "Hot! It's too hot!" He yelled as a slight shockwave rippled through the house. The shockwave hit Sammy and pushed her down. "Owie…" She sat up and broke out into a sweat. She shook as she saw Terry sit up slowly. River bite her lip "Girls…. Get Sammy and Jareth in the emergency bunker know…." The girls frowned but nodded, Valora picked up Sammy and quickly disappeared to get Jareth. River gulped reaching back for her kunai, she had remembered Terry telling in case of an emergency his chip would shut off he might not be his self "Terry hunny… you alright?"

Terry's hair spiked up like a lion mane. His eyes were turning left and right rapidly. Long back marks started to appear on his face. He looked at his hands and a chilly smile came to his face. They then settled on River. He got up to his feet and growled at her. He held up his hand and flicked his claws out. He raised it brought it down just enough to cut through the table and leave the wall with his claw marks. His eyes were still on River. He took a step towards her. He couldn't control his body and all he wanted to do was to tear something or someone to shreds. He jumped quickly, at River pushing her down to the ground. River gasped falling on her side. Her tummy hit the ground making her eyes widen holding her tummy "Terry…! STOP!" her eyes turned into her dragon form and scales appeared on her skin a slight pain ran through her tummy, she bite her lip "Ow…."

Terry walked up to her with bloodlust in his eyes. The front door opened as Robin and Ty walked in. "Auntie were…" She stopped and sensed terry's aura, she gasped. Ty frowned. "Ter…"

They both used their ninja speed over to River, river on the ground and terry over her. Robin knelled down to River "Auntie you alright?!" River frowned "My stomach it hurts..."

Ty stood in front of Robin and River. "Terry! Stop this now." Terrys eyes widen, and his smile grew as he grabbed Ty by the throat. He lifted it up his other hand to strike him down. Ty grabbed his arm just as he brought it down. His claws were inches away from clawing out his eyes. "Ter! Stop! You have to calm down!" Terry looked at Ty. "Y-Your chip…something must be wrong with it…even so…you made a promise to yourself! Remember your promise brother!"

Terry's eyes wander down to River. She was holding her stomach in pain. His eyes twitched, and he growled. The promise Terry had made was to not hurt his family. If it took every bone in his body, he would refuse to hurt his family. The grip on Ty's neck loosen up. "Ter…" Terry kicked Ty in his side, away from him, sending him flying through the wall he made his mark in. Robin and River looked up at Terry, River had in tears in her eyes "Terry fight in my love…"

Terry backs up shaking his head. "Can't hurt her…wont hurt her…" He mumbles. He grabs his head. "I wont hurt her…" With stuck in his mind Terry made a dash for the window. He jumped out and landed on the ground making a hole. He then tore through the yard and headed towards the city of Grand Line, creating chaos in his rampage. Ty sat up and coughed out holding his side. "Ter…what's happening…" Robin looked at Ty "Ty you alright?" "I'm fine…he held back a little." Ty says. River winced slightly "Help me up…" Robin nodded and helped her aunt up "where's the twins, Sammy and Jareth…?" "Down in the bunker… Ty go get them… I need to call Terrance and tell him to pick them up so he can watch them." she said but almost fell from the pain in her tummy. Robin and Ty caught her. "Auntie… you ain no condition… we need to get you to the er…" River frowned "I'll be…" Ty didn't let her finish has he picked her up "we are taking you to the er, Robin go get the kids" Robin nodded and rushed off to the kids. River frowned "It's his chip isn't…? something went wrong and made him lose his senses…." Ty frowned. He didn't answer as he rushed off with her.

At Oichi's and Law, Oichi wasn't feeling so good as she talked to Niko and Kaeden. Niko was happily enjoying his multiple amounts of birthday food in Kaeden's shirt. They were talking about adopting another puppy for Shelia. Oichi nodded and then started coughing. Niko and Kaeden looked at her. "Mom? You okay?" Niko asked. Oichi nodded as she felt an intense shock in her head. "Y-Yes…I'm fine." Oichi says. She started to feel a bit sick. She coughed more as her body started to feel weird. "Mom!?" Niko says getting up. Oichi looked back at them slightly. Both Kaeden and Niko were wearing horror expressions. "I-I said I was…f…" Oichi felt something run down her cheeks. She touched it and looked at her hands. It was blood. "B…Blood…" She turned and looked at a small mirror that was sitting on the table from her doing her hair that morning. Her eyes widen as she saw that the blood was coming from her eyes. She had veins showing all over her face. She looked down at her hands to see veins forming on her arms.

At that moment Oichi realized what was happening to her. "N-No…No…L-Law…Law he…" Her eyes went blank and she fell from the chair and on to the floor. Kaeden and Niko were panicking as they called out for someone through the other side. Kaeden quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Law's number as Niko cried out through the screen for Oichi. Law was in the room with Lami who was crying. His phone was ringing. He sighed as he grabbed it. "Kaeden what is it!? I'm trying…" "Mom! It's mom! Get her now!" Kaeden yelled through the phone. Law frowned. Usually Kaeden called Oichi mother but in a serious issue he called her mom or mama. He rushed out the room. "Naomi!" He yelled out. Naomi, hearing her name yelled came out from one of the rooms. "Yes da…" Law put a crying Lami in her arms. He quickly raced to the kitchen.

His heart dropped as he saw Oichi laying on the floor. Blood was coming out of her eyes, nose, and ears. Her veins were showing and changing colors as something ran through her body. Law picked her up and ran to the back were his new office was. He placed her on the bed. He ran to his desk and started rampaging through his meds. He found her serum and injected her with it, but it did nothing. Law frowned, and he went through his cabinets. He threw everything out looking for something to help Oichi. He gave her four of her serums but nothing happen. "Fuck! What is happening!" He yelled out in panic.

Oichi coughed. Law was at her side. He turned over to the side just as she hacked up blood. She opened her eyes. They were blood shot. "M-My chip…the…the toxins…" She tears up. They mixed with the blood coming from her eyes. "I'm….I'm gonna die…" She says before she passes out. Law grits his teeth as he lays he back on the bed. He went to her herb collection and took out everything. Law was moving so fast as he quickly mixed what he could.

Naomi and Scarlet ran into the room and gasped seeing their mother. "Mom!" They yelled out. Law turn to them. "Out now!" He yelled. Scarlet and Naomi jumped at his loud voice. Lami was crying her heart out. Her face was turning red. "NOW!" Law yelled. The girls quickly ran out the room. Law went back to work. Something had to work. He knew he had deadly toxins in her body that not even Dante knew how to cure. The chip kept them in chip from spreading to much in her body. Something must have happened to the chip for her condition to get like this.

Oichi's Law had mix three rare herbs her found in his garden. He chopped them down and made it into liquid, he poured a chilling blue liquid in it turning the whole thing light pink. He rushed to Oichi and sat her up. "Ichi…Ichi I know you can hear me. Drink this…" Oichi opened her eyes just a little. She looked at the small bowl in front of her. Opening her mouth, a bit, Law carefully helped her drink the liquid. He watched the color shoot through her veins. She sighs out at the veins from her face slowly disappeared for a moment.

"Ichi…?" Oichi looked at him. "Something…is wrong…t-the chip isn't hold the toxins back…my body…it hurts…I can't…" "No. Don't say it. You're a fighter. You're going to fight for yourself and for our twins. We have been through too much for you to give up. Keep fighting. I'll find a way to help you. Say with me okay." Oichi smiled and nodded a bit. Law lays her back down and goes back to his table and starts mixing more of his mixture. He hit the panic button more than twice now, but it wasn't working, and he didn't have time to get to a phone and call someone. The moment he takes his eyes off Oichi the toxins would start eating at her body again. Outside the door he could hear Lami screaming her lungs out and coughing. Naomi must have been doing her best while Scarlet stopped the triplets from coming in. Law bite his lip. As babies they were always sensitive when Oichi were hurting. There was nothing he could do right now other than to make sure Oichi stayed alive.

At Zach's, Zach had Dante hooked up to ivy's giving him liquids. Rose was sitting near him frowning "Dad what's wrong with papa..?" Zach bite his lip, he already can guess what's happening "I think the chip in his head…. Something is wrong… I can't use gabby because she's being hacked…." Just then the elevator opened, and Mikey rushed out, Rose sat up "Brother! Dad is over here!" Mikey frowned and looked at Dante but then looked at Zach. "While I know this is important, with papa and Gabby out, most of the power in Grand Line has gone out and shut down. That includes the chips." Zach nodded "Yes… I know that…" Rose frowned.

Mikey took out his phone. "I figured that out, but I'm worried about Oichi…I can't reach anyone at the house. If the chips are out, then that means the toxins in her body are free and without papa…she has maybe a 5% change of living if Law knows how to slow the poison down…and then I'm sure Terry is already on a rampage. I can hear the alerts going to my phone. Mikey frowned. "How could someone hack Gabby…her system always her to detect any tampering in her system. The only thing I can think of is that someone has the original designs for her system and other then you dad only one man can really get his hands on that…" Zach frowned "I don't know… Dante would always say nothing can hack into her systems… I feel helpless…" he bite his lip in anger.

Mikey rubbed his chin. "I might have something to help but I have to go back and get it. If you can please, try to get up with Oichi or Law. I'll be back!" He ran off. Zach nodded and took out his phone to try contact Law and Oichi.

At Frank and Danni's, they were sitting down cuddled enjoying the silence of their home, when Zane ran down, tripping over himself, and feel down the stairs. Adalena also ran down the stairs but less in frantic. She was frowning. Danni frowned. "Zane what did I tell you about running down the stairs?" Zane got up with a pale look on his face. "Oichi! She's in danger! We gotta go now!" He yelled. Danni frowned. "What!?" Zane grabbed his chest. "She's dying! We gotta go!" Zane yelled louder. Danni knew this was no laughing matter. Zane had a beast connection with Oichi and could feel her pain no matter how far he was away from her but, she didn't get an emergency call from Law, Dante, or Oichi herself. "MOM!" Zane yelled. Danni snapped from her thoughts. "F-Frank! Car! Now!" She says rushing out. Zane and Adalena ran out behind her. Frank was already up getting his car keys.

Reaching the car Danni's phone alerts on her phone started going off. She frowned. "What the hell…" She picked one up and called the number that was alerting her. "What!? Now is not the best…wait slow down…he's what!?" Frank looked at her. Danni bit her lip. "Dammit it all…I already got my hands full…call out a red code alert now! Get any civilians you can out the line of fire! If you can't reach Dante get in contact with Lucci and get his team together! I'll be down there as soon as I get to my daughter...!" She frowned as she hangs up. Frank looked at her. "What's going on." Danni rubbed her head. "It's Terry…His rampaging down in Grand Line Central." Danni hit a button on her phone. "The whole city is about to be brought down to hell…" Someone picked up the line. "Smoker! Yes, okay I need you to set up a blockage sealing up Grand Line. We can't risk Terry going into the other towns…yes! I don't care just do it, I will be there as soon as I can!" Zane frowned as Danni hangs up. "What's happening!? Is Terry gone mad!"

Danni didn't answer as she tried access Gabby. She frowned. "Gabby wake up…" A blue screen popped up showing that there had been a instant shut down in the system. Danni's eyes widen. "She's shut down…oh no…no no no…Frank drive now!" Danni yelled in panic. Frank bite his lip "Im going to slow, meaning only one this, Kids buckle up know!" the kids eyes widen and right away buckled up "Babe you too" Just go!" Danni yelled. Frank pushed a red button when the car right away turned into a spy flying version and Frank turned on the turbo boost as they flew off.

In the city of Grand Line, it was pure panic and fear. People screamed as a car was fling their way. It crashed into a building. Another was flung into another building. The car was on fire and it caused the building to explode. Fire started to spread around, blocking a few people in. They screamed as the fire got close to them. Eric then appeared and quickly got them out. Ten trucks with the lotus system pulled out blocking the path of destruction. Soldiers filed out the trucks and created a barrier between the destruction and people.

Eric put the people down behind the barrier. He jumped up on a truck and saw Terry land down on car. The smoke from the fire blocked him out of view but he could still see the bloodlust in his eyes. "Terry…what the hell…" Karasu jumped down beside him. "We have to keep him busy until Lucci and the others get here." Eric sighs. "First save anyone who's been caught in Terry's rampage. Auntie said that's more important. Smoker should be here to block the towns back, so Terry down run into someone else's land." Karasu nodded. "Watch out!" Eric and Karasu saw a car heading right for them. Karasu sighed and jumped up. He took out his blade and sliced the car in half. He then kicked one half towards a building while Eric kicked the other one out the way.

Eric frowned. "Not giving us a chance to think…even worse, Gabby's systems are down so I can't even use my eye." Karasu rolled his eyes. He then snapped his fingers. As he down black feathers surrounded them. Multiple ninjas appeared around him. They were wearing a clan symbol for crows. "Sir…" A ninja jumped down. "Balor is on his way." Karasu nodded. "Try not to get killed." "Sir? Isn't the other way around?"

They watched soldiers charged at Terry. In an instant Terry slaughtered all the men, ripping them into shreds. The other soldier's gasps as they stopped. Terry licked his lips as he got ready to pounce.

Karasu sighed and got ready along with Eric. "No…I mean it. Try not to get kill."

At the hospital, River was in her own hospital room. Aurora had signed her in, her side was burse badly. Aurora right away had taken ultrasounds of the baby, the baby was fine but her tummy was bruised from the fall she had. On the Tv was a world wide news about some battle going on in Grand Line central. Robin from and held Ty's hand "Its uncle… isn't it?" Ty didn't answer.

At Faye's and Ronnie, Lily and Garp were over watching Tv and sharing stories. Ronnie and Garp laughed as they shared a drink. "Its nice to see someone hold their liquor. I might have found me a drinking bud." Ronnie says. Garp laughed. "Indeed! It's been years since I got to drink like this." Faye rolled her eyes. "Calm down boys. My goodness." Lily smiled. "This is so nice to finally have a sit down together." Faye nodded. "Yes, why don't we look at some news? I'm sure something interesting is going on." She turned on the Tv. As soon as she did there was a breaking story on TV.

Robin was on. She was frowning as she read the report. "I repeat…if you live in Grand Line please gather what you can and get behind the defense lines if you aren't already." They frowned at this. "A little under an hour ago, some claiming to be a monster has been ripping through Grand Line Central. He has already claimed a few soldiers' lives. He is very dangerous and if you are outside the defense lines which are shown on the screen behind me then please gather what you can and quickly get out of Grand Line Central."

Garp frowned. "A monster? I haven't heard something like that in a long time." Lily frowned. "Is Oichi alright? What about Mikey? They both live in Grand Line…" Ronnie shook his head. "She should be fine, she's on the outskirts like we are."

Robin held her ear. "I just have been told that we have a video of the said monster. Please be warn it is very graphic." A video popped up on the TV and they gasp. Maybe no one else could tell but they knew that face very well. It was Terry. They watched as an amateur camera man got the clip of Terry killing the soldiers and even doing battle with Eric and Karasu. Faye gasped and grabbed her chest. "Oh no! Terry!" She tears up.

Ronnie got up. "What the hell is that boy doin!" Lily rubbed Faye's back. "Faye calm down sweetie heart. I'm sure there is an explanation for this." Faye grabbed the phone and called Danni. It rung a few time before Danni picked up. "WHAT!?" Danni yelled. Faye's eyes widen. She grits her teeth. "Just who do you think your yelling at…" Faye says in a dark tone that surprise even Ronnie. "Oh mama…I'm sorry. Look it's a bad time right now." "What is going on Danni! Why is Terry on the news!? What is happening, and don't you dare leave us out!" Faye says tearing up.

Danni sighs. "Listen…Terry…Terry lost control of his beast aura and is going on a rampage. I have the block sealed off but I don't know how long it will hold." "Then why aren't you going!? Those men could kill him!?" Faye says in a panic. "…It's Oichi…" Faye held her breath. "O-Oichi!? What's wrong with Oichi!?" Lily frowned hearing that. "It's best if you not…" Faye stood up. "You silence yourself! How dare you say not to come! I am on my way!" She was about to hang up when Danni stopped her. "WAIT!" Faye put the phone back up. "What!?" "P-Put papa on the phone please…" Danni says. Faye frowned and handed the phone to Ronnie. "Yeah?" "Papa…it's Terry…only you can take him without any more people getting hurt…and if Lucci and the others seem fit to kill him…" "I'll take care of it." He hangs up. Garp got up. "I'll take them to Oichi's. You do what you have to." Ronnie nodded. Faye walked up to him and clench on his shirt. "Please help our grandson…don't let them kill him." She says tear up. Ronnie wiped her tears away. "I will. While I do that look over Oichi. You and Lily both. She may have lost one grandmother, but she has two more who still needs to look after her." Faye smiled and nodded.

At Law's and Oichi, Law was working as much as he could. It was taking everything in his power to keep the toxin from spreading. Outside the door he could still hear Lami crying but she was calming down just a bit. Scarlet came to the door. "Papa…I know your helping mama but Niko and Kai are here and the news…Uncle Ter…he's messing up Grand Line Central…" Law frowned. "So Terry to…thank you Scarlet. Make sure Lami eats something." "We can't reach grandpa…" Scarlet says. "Call Zach." "Okay…" Scarlet says. She moved away from the door. Law would have to apologize for yelling at her and Naomi later. He didn't mean to yell at them but he didn't want them to see Oichi as she was now." He turned back to see Oichi struggling to breathe. The poison was slowly going up her veins once again. Law got up. "Just hang in there Ichi. I'll make sure you and the twins stay alive." Law says giving her more medicine.

At Zach's in the underground lab, he had his head down holding Dante's hand "Dante… my love…. Please hurry and wake up…" Rose frowned and then heard his phone go off. She reached for it on the table and answered it "Yes?"

"Grandpa!" Naomi called out. Rose frowned "Naomi… dad is… we found him on the floor.. daddy says it's the chip in his head… gabby has been hacked… all her systems are down…"

Danni and Frank pulled up to Oichi's house. Everyone got out the car and rush to the door. It was unlocked so Danni busted right on it. "Oichi!" Naomi walked around the corner still on the phone with Rose, with a puffy face from crying.

"Grandma…" Danni went to her. "Naomi are you okay?" Naomi nodded. "Who are you on the phone with!?" "Auntie Rosy…she said they found grandpa Dante on the floor. Something about Gabby shutting down and…something about chips?" Danni frowned. "Tell Rose that there should be a fail safe in Dante's lab somewhere! That jack ass has a plan for everything! There should be something in his work space that can help reboot with Gabby systems. I'm sure with Zach's brain he can figure something out to stop whatever is hacking Gabby! Oichi won't be able to survive for too much longer if her chip isn't reactivated!" Naomi nodded. "I'm sure auntie heard all that since you were yelling…" Rose nodded "I heard it, Dad went to go check the fail safe"

Kaeden walked around trying to calm down a crying Lami. "Grandma…mom and dad are in the back…" Danni nodded and ran to the kitchen and bang on the door. "Law! Open the door!" Danni yelled. "It's unlock!" Law yelled. Danni opened it just in time to see Oichi's body react to the poison again. She coughed up blood and gasped out for air. "Oichi!" She ran to Oichi and sat her up. "Law! Do something!" Danni says tearing. "I've been trying!" Law says as he rush to her. "Turn her over." Danni turned Oichi over slightly allowing her to cough of blood. "Oh my g…" "No time Danni! Turn her back over!" Law says quickly. Danni did what she was told. She watched Law give Oichi a new color of liquid. The poison retreated just a bit down her neck. Law sighs, wiped her mouth, and walked back over to his desk and started working all over again.

Zane ran in and rushed to Oichi. "Sis! Don't die!" Oichi breathes out slowly. Adalena walked over and rubbed Oichi's belly. "The twins…" Oichi frowned and held Oichi's hand. She then heard Lami screaming her head off in the living room. She frowned. "Lami…Frank stay with her please!" Frank nodded "I will hunny…"

Danni walked into the living room where Niko was trying to feed Lami, but it was no use. Her face was turning red and she started coughing badly. Danni took her from Niko. "There, there. Mommy is going to be okay. Don't cry little Lami." She bounced Lami gently. Lami started to calm down. "There you go. Your daddy is going to make mommy all better or else grandma will shot him okay?" Lami relaxed in her arms. "Good girl…"

Niko looked down and held his nose. He could smell a strong sence of blood coming from the room. So strong that he started to get a nose bled. Kaeden notice this and grabbed him. He took him upstairs and far away from the smell as possible. Danni walked to the door with Lami. "Law…can Lami be in here?" "No. I don't want her to see Oichi like this…" Frank was holding Oichi hand as she coughed out. "No…No Lami…please…" She mumbled. Zane looked at Danni and shook his head. Danni frowned and sighed out. "Alright…Frank can you watch Lami and the others for a while. Naomi in general. I don't want to risk her having a panic attack right now. Frank nodded "I know hunny"

Danni walked to Law. "Okay Law. Give us something to do." Law looked at her. "Don't just stare at me! What can I do to help my daughter!" Danni yelled. Law jumped a bit but nodded. He handed her a piece of paper. Those herbs. I need them from the shelf in the back. The whole jar. I need them mashed down so I can mix it into the liquid. The toxins can adapt so I have to keep trying as many different combinations I can try before it learns it." Danni nodded and ran to the back. "Zane, Adalena, watch your sister and the twins." They nodded as they held her hand.

At Zach's house, he came downstairs with the laptop in his hand "I found it, his laptop was still open, I'm so stupid not to noticed this open!" Rose frowned "Daddy…." Zach right away hocked it up with the main computer lap, which brought up a live screen. Zach would see Gabby's systems and the virus that's eating her away. He frowned "I can't stop this virus… but I can makeshift something right quick to slow it down…" he right away to start making something to slow it down.

Back at the hospital, Terrance came in with Jareth in his arms, the twins walked in holding Sammy's hands. Robin was fast asleep leaning into Ty cuddling into his side. River was softly asleep the tv was on but on mute.

Terrance looked at it and turned to cartoons for Sammy. "Looks like my son is quite the character." Ty looked at him. "That's an understatement…" Terrance took a seat. "I'm sure Dante and Danni will find a while to slow him down without hurting him to much." Ty frowned. "Yeah but, what's going happen when he comes back to. When he learns he hurt River and killed those people." Terrance looks at Ty. "I'm sure he will be very devastated. He would want to run away in fear, thinking all of you will hate him. He might be so low as to kill himself." Ty frowned and looked down." Terrance smiled. "But don't be worried. I've been around you lot for a while. I know this is a bad situation but I'm sure there are something that no man wishes to leave behind." He looks at River and then back at Ty. "Things will work out. Don't worry." Ty couldn't understand but he felt a sense of warmth in his voice.

At Grand Line, it was getting worse. Terry was tearing through the men like butter. Luckily Smoker and the others had everything closed down tight. They were able to stop the media from interfering for a while. Lucci was the only one to show up since the others were in different parts of the world on their own mission. Lucci stopped Terry from crushing some people under a pole but in return Terry broke his right arm. Lucci hit Terry in the side of the neck hard enough to send him into an already flipped car. Lucci jumped back holding his arm. "Damn…I hate when he rampages." Eric sighs out. "He's rampage before?" Karasu dropped down. "No time for chit chat…" Terry had recovered and was coming for them. He jumped up and dropped down on them. They backed away and watched the ground break under him. Terry disappeared for a second from Lucci view.

His eyes widen as Terry appeared behind him. In a quick instinct, Lucci's eyes glowed yellow. Using his own speed, he hit Terry right in the jaw. Terry gasp out as he landed into a building. The building fell down on top of him. Lucci breathes out heavily as he dropped down on top of a building. He watched at the soldiers moved in on Terry. They had a chains and a steel net but sadly it wouldn't be enough to take down Terry until he was fully out. Eric and Karasu appeared behind him. "If you have that beast stuff why haven't you been using it!?" Eric says. "This battle could have been done before it even started!" Lucci looked at him. "Because…if I get to close to Terry while I'm in that state I can risk myself going into a rampage as well and I don't think this city would survive with us both out of control." Eric frowned. "So what can we do to take Terry down? We can't keep holding back our punches." Karasu shook his head. "We have to wait for now. We keep him here and focus on us. He might slip up and when we do we have to hit him hard and fast." The nodded at him.

Karasu looked up and saw something flying above them. He narrowed his eyes. "Is that a…" Eric pushed him out the way just as flying brinks were sent speeding towards them. "Keep your head in the game idiot!"

Ronnie was walking up to the barriers of Grand Line when he stopped to see Kyra sitting on the ground waiting. She looked at Ronnie. "Why hello Grandfather." Ronnie frowned. "You look like Oichi. Who are ya." He says. Kyra got up. "I'm Kyra. A clone of Oichi. I'm know as her twin sister though. No one really knows about me other then very close members of the family." "What do ya want child." Kyra smiled and got up. "I wish to help. That's all. Terry is also my cousin and he is important to Oichi and obviously his wife and children." "What could someone like ya self do to help…" Ronnie asked. "I know Dante will be upset with me but it's no laughing matter." She narrowed her eyes. They turned bright yellow. Ronnie's eyes widen slightly as he watched Kyra's hair turned black and light blue. An owl came down and landed on her shoulder. Ronnie's eyes glowed as well. "I see…that bastard has found a way to copy the beast trait…" Kyra shrugs. "Not 100% I still don't have access like you pure breads have. Look even if you say no…I'm going to help anyways."

Ronnie sighed. "Fine…just stay outta my way…" He walked to the barriers. One of the men stopped him. "Hey! Stop right th…" The man's body froze in place as Ronnie walked by him. "Hold your tongue boy…I need to have a talk with my grandson…" Kyra chuckled and followed behind him.

Lily, Faye, and Garp arrived at Oichi's house. Since the door was still unlock they walked right on it, locking it behind him. The heard Lami crying once more. Faye walked in to see Frank bouncing her a bit. Scarlet had locked the triplets in a closet so that they wouldn't try to sneak to Oichi. Niko was in the kitchen with a bloody rag to his nose. "Oh my…" Faye says. "Granny…there in the back." Kaeden says, helping with Niko. Lily and Faye frowned. They wanted to see Oichi but there was way to much going on in here. Faye walked to Frank. "Frank dear, can I see Lami please?" Frank sighed and nodded. "No matter what I do, she doesn't stop." Faye smiled. "She's just worrying the only way babies know how." She rubbed Lami's back. "There there sweetie. How about we go upstairs. I bet your fighting sleep huh?" She looked over at Scarlet. "Scar let your brothers out of there." Scarlet frowned. "But granny…" "No butts." Scarlet sighed and opened the door. The triplets broke free and quickly ran to the room Oichi was but before they could get in the kitchen Lily stood in front of them frowning.

"Your mother is very sick. How can you go around running everywhere, making a muck, and nosie while your father is trying to work." The triplets looked down as Lily lecture him. "I know your worried about your mother but the best thing for you to do is to calm down. I want you three to go up there with your Granny Faye and help with Lami and when your done I want you to find somewhere and sit down and wait. Do I make myself clear?" The triplets nodded and quickly ran up the stairs.

Lily turned to Niko. "Niko upstairs away from the door." "I want to be near mama…" Niko says. "Do not make me repeat myself. Your father can't be worried about both you and her at the same time. Now upstairs away from the door. Get cleaned up and find your mask." Niko sighed and nodded. Kaeden walked out after him. Lily turned to Frank. "Frank. Do you mind making something for the children? I know its not the best of time, but we need to keep them calm as possible so that Law can work in peace. Frank nodded "of course" he walked to the fridge looking for something to make.

Lily looked at Garp. "Please…watch the news and keep us posted. I'll see what I can do to help with Oichi in the back." Garp nodded. "Don't push yourself Lily." Lily nodded and walked to the back.

She opened the door to see Danni running back and forth. She had different jars in her hand giving them to Law. Zane looked up. "Granny Lily!" Danni looked up and smiled. "I was wondering why it got so silent out there." Lily smiled and then frowned at Oichi. "Does Jess or Dawn know what's going on?" Danni shook her. "I'm sure they know about Terry but, we don't have time to call anyone right now. Those toxins in her body starts reacting as soon as we can take a breather…"

Lily looked down and sighed. "I can help…" They looked at her. "For a while…I can stop the poison spreading." She rubbed her chest. Danni frowned. "Ms. Lily…no…I can't ask you to do that." Lily smiled. "It's my grand daughter. I will do anything for her even give up my life if I have to." Zane and Adalena eyes wide a bit at that statement. Lily walked up to Oichi and grabbed a seat. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"My dear friend…in all these years I have never asked for a personal favor other then to keep my family safe. I can now say…I am ready to make my wish." She grabbed Oichi's hand. "My dear friend. Please…keep my grand daughter and her children safe. I beg of you." A calm aura surrounded Lily. She sighs slightly and breathes in softly. The aura around her then transferred to Oichi. Oichi gasps out as the veins in her body stop spreading.

Oichi opened one of her eyes. "G-Grandma…" Lily smiled. "Rest for now dear…you need your strength…"

Jess was frowning looking at the text Frank texted her awhile ago, her heart dropped and looked at sabo with an ice pack on his head "Sabo… It's Oichi…." Sabo frowned at her "what of Oichi?" Jess showed him the text, his eyes widen. Jess sniffed "I want to go see her…" Sabo frowned at her "No… stay home, I'll go and see how she is" Jess bite her lip "Take the spy car you will get there faster" Sabo nodded and kissed her forehead "I'll be back" he said as June started to cry from her room, Jess sighed and walked out the room to June's room. Sabo grabbed his car keys and headed out.

Eric, Karasu, and Lucci were throw back near the barrier from a loud roar from Terry. By now it was getting close to the evening. All three of them had cuts and bruises on them. "This isn't going well…if we fall here he can get lose…" Eric says. Terry growled out and ran towards them. He bears his fangs and claws going in for the kill.

Kyra suddenly appeared and on par stopped Terry in his tracks. Terry growls out in anger as Kyra held him in place. "My Terry…you look like you have something you want to say to me." Her eye turned yellow and her changed. "It's time to take a nap." She loses he grip forcing Terry to fall forward. Kyra smirked and kneed him as hard as she can into his gut. "I won't be holding my punches Ter. I hope you don't die." Terry dropped down to his knee and came face to Kyra's foot. Terry rolled away down the street from the kick. Kyra chuckled. "To easy."

She was suddenly smacked on the back of the head by Ronnie. Kyra frowned and growled at him. "Watch who yer growling at child. I told you not to touch him. Get everyone back behind the barrier and look for anyone trapped in this place." Kyra sighed. "Fine old man…just don't count on me to save you." She whistles, and an owl came down. "Search." She says. The owl flapped its wings and flew off.

Eric sat up. "Grandpa…." Ronnie look back at him. "I'll take care of this. I have restraints ready." He glared at Lucci. "Looks like you a copy to…tisk…damn that boy." He walked off. Kyra rolled his eyes. "Such a grumpy old man."

Walking a bit further up the streets he saw Terry getting up. He coughed out as he recovered from the kick. "Terry…this is why I said ya need training instead of that chip in yer head." Terry looked at him and his anger flared up more. "Ho? You wish to challenge me?" Ronnie pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match. "Then let's see how strong you truly are…" Terry charges at him and throws a punch. It connects to Ronnie's jaw. The punch is so strong that the after shock sent everything around them flying away.

Ronnie let out some smoke. "Hmmf…your cousin could actually make a dent with that hit but yours…it's not more then a child throwing a tantrum…" He took his hand and back handed Terry. Terry's eyes widen and was about to be sent through another building, but Ronnie grabbed him before the aftershock could even react around him. Eric and the others watch in awe as Ronnie sent him through a truck by just tossing him. Karasu squatted down. "Just how strong is this man…" Lucci frowned. "The king of beasts they called him. Back in his days he was a one-man army, able to take out anyone or anything he sees as a threat to his family…they say that if he ever get serious then, hope you aren't the one he's coming for. He will destroy anything in his path to get to his target. Even without the trait he is a fearsome man..." Lucci says.

At Oichi's, Lily was concentrating as she poured aura into Oichi. Law had been feeding her the different doses of medical herbs. Little by little the poison was going down but ever so slightly it started fighting back. Adalena had pulled Oichi's shirt up. Her veins were showing on her stomach to. She frowned. "The twins…will they be okay? They won't be affected?" She asked turning to Law. Law paused for a moment and then went back to work. Adalena pouted a bit at Law for not answering her. "Let it go…" Zane tells her. Adalena looks at her. "Law has a lot on his plate. I'm sure the twins will be okay. Sis is a fighter and so are they." Adalena smiled and nodded. Danni smiled at them as she handed Law an herb.

Garp was looking at the news. They couldn't show much since Smoker and the others cut some of them off but heard that someone new had stepped on the battle field and was finally bringing Terry down. Garp was more relived that the people didn't know that it was Terry running amuck.

There was a knock at the door. Garp got up to answer it. "Ah Sabo." Sabo smiled. "Hey Gramps." "I guess you here to check on Oichi." Sabo nodded. "Yes, I don't need Jess getting up right now. Can you tell me anything?" Garp let him in. "It's not good…without the chip Oichi doesn't have a strong chance. Danni, Law, and Lily are doing what they can but…I don't know if she will be alright if she makes it though this and then there is Terry and Dante." Sabo frowned. "Dante to?" Garp nodded. "Seems like Zach and Rose found him passed out the floor. He still hasn't woken up and Gabby's system are down." Sabo frowned. "Do you think it's…him?" Garp nodded. "Only one man can get this close to Dante and his family. I don't know how but I'm sure it's him…" Sabo frowned. "Damn him…" Garp motion him to the living room. "Lily doesn't want us in there just yet." Sabo nodded. "Do you mind if I let Jess know. How is Naomi? Lami? The others?" "Well…Niko has a nose bleed. His scenes are overwhelming him. Naomi was close to having a panic attack, but I think Frank has her covered. Lami is upstairs with Faye. The poor thing just wouldn't stop crying." Sabo frowned. "Is she okay?" Garp nodded. "Yeah for now and Ronnie should be cleaning up with Terry right now. He'll be here after to help with Oichi while hopefully Zach can help figure all this out." Sabo sighed and nodded as he let Jess know everything.

In hour or so the terror in Grand Line had finally came to a stop. Terry was laying on the ground knocked out cold. Ronnie sighed as he rubbed a scratch mark on his face. In one final brash wild push Terry was able to get a mark on him. Ronnie had to use just a bit of power and gut check Terry forcing him to pass out. Ronnie bends down and checks Terry's pulse. "Still alive…thank goodness…Faye would kill me if I hurt ya anymore…" He stands up. "Chaz! Get ya ass out here!" Moments later Chaz dropped from the sky holding a white jacket and restraints.

Eric and the others jumped down. "That's not gonna hold him back Grandpa." Ronnie looked back at him. "I know what I'm doing." He says narrowing his eyes at him. Eric gulped and nodded. "Yes sir…" Chaz chuckled. "Fear not." He says wrapping Terry in the jacket. "The materials made from this jacket is special. It's a made up with rare wool, cotton, and fur from our home. It was used back in the day when people couldn't control their auras." He held up the chains. "These chains are coated in a serum that calms the beast inside you down. It's really like a very slow acting poison that never kills you and the mask is soaked in the same thing. Even if it doesn't keep him sedated it is impossible for a beast member to break free from these chains. Kyra was sitting on the roof top as her owl sat on her shoulder. She didn't get much action in but she did save a few people here and there."

Once Chaz tied Terry up Karasu took him back to the new city of Grand Line. Until the chip was active Terry wouldn't be able to be out in the open. Though Ronnie didn't like the events it was best that Terry be locked up until this thing was settle. Chaz sighed. "Now what?" "I need to go to Oichi." Chaz nodded. "I'll go make some reinforced restraints just in case. Back up you know." Ronnie nodded and looked up at Kyra. "We will talk later child." He left heading toward Oichi's place. Kyra chuckled. "Strange old man…"

At Zach's, Rose was typing in such a typing speed of Dante, Zach looked back and smiled 'those hacking lessons from Dante is paying off' he looked back at his work and just finished it up "Rose you almost done?" Rose smirked and typed in the last code "Done daddy" Zach smiled and quickly transferred the data to a circle devise that right away in the middle of it lit up with a holo screen, linked with Gabby's system it was working right away slowing down the virus. Rose smiled brightly "Dad! It work!" Zach nodded "Yeah" he looked back at Dante and walked over to him sitting behind him putting his hands on head, Rose blinked at him "Daddy what you gonna do...?" "try and ease his pain, enough to wake up... let's hope..."

As they waited for a few moments a few bots reactivated themselves. They slowly rose and went over to Dante. They landed on his chest and formed a very small version of Gabby with her face only. She sighs. "I haven't been t-this small before since my first days. Zach and Rose blinked at her "Gabby, can you scan Dante?" Zach asked

Gabby turned to Dante and scanned him slightly. "My scans are still fitz but it seems like he is in a coma. It is unknown to when he will wake up…" Rose frowned "Papa…" Zach looked at Gabby "What about Oichi and Terry?"

Gabby closed her eyes. "It's not much but I am able to tap Lady Oichi's and Sir Terry's chip. It should help a little…however…I do not know if it will be able to be enough to save Lady Oichi's life. To much time with toxins…I'm not strong enough to restart the chip on my own. I'm sorry…" Zach frowned "I understand do what you must Gabby please."

At Oichi's, Ronnie had made it in quick timing. He was in the back with the others. Sabo tried to make a fuss about it not being fair and nearly got his face into the wall if Faye wouldn't have stopped him.

In the room Ronnie was holding Oichi's other hand. Like Lily, he took a deep breath. A warm sensation filled the room and flowed into Oichi. "Lily…take a break. I can handle it from here." Lily opened her eyes. "I won't leave my granddaughter." Ronnie looked at her. "I understand but do you really want to give your life now? How would Oichi feel knowing that you gave her your life energy for this." Zane and Adalena looked at her in shock. Law frowned. "Ms. Lily…you didn't…" Lily smiled. "My life is link to that of our island spirit. While I did give her some of my life energy I won't die so easily." She looked at Ronnie. "I won't let go of her hand until I know she's alright and there is nothing you can say to change my mind." She closed her eyes and went back to concentrating. Ronnie sighs and then smirks. "Your such an old push over." "And you're an old fart…" Lily says smiling.

Back at Zach's, Mikey had came back smiling. "Seems like you got Gabby online for a moment or two. It's safe to say that Terry has been stopped and is being held in a specially made prison. Sadly I don't think even the chip will revert him back quickly so it's best to keep him locked up for a few days. Rose frowned "Terry…" Zach looked at Mikey "So what did you leave to get?"

Mikey held out a black and blue ball. "Everything will be alright with this." They looked at the ball. Gabby turned around. "W-What is that!?" Gabby asked still fizzing up. Mikey smiled and tossed the ball up. The ball fell but stopped in midair. It opened, and a fresh breeze came out. There was a flash of light and beautiful light blue nanobots flew out. Starting from the bottom they started to form a body.

Mikey smiled. "I've been working on something for a while now. Sad to say Gabby. This is meant to surpass you in every way." Gabby's eyes widen as the body came together. In front of them now was a young boy with pale skin. He had long white hair that went down to nearly his ankles. He was dressed in a white and blue one piece and no shoes. His eyes were pitch black at first but then they widen as his pupils appeared in a light blue color. The louts symbol appeared on his forehead. Mikey step to the side a bit. "Let me introduce you to Rex. Like Gabby he is a highly advance, now semi humanoid, nanotech bot that I made." Zach's eyes widen "Ooooo he looks kool" Rose flushed "Hot for a semi humanoid…."

Took a smooth breath and lifted himself off the ground a bit, floating. He bows slightly. "Good evening. I am Rex. How many I assistance you today." Mikey grabbed one of Gabby's bots. "Rex you think you can help out Gabby and erase the virus that is eating away at her? Capture and relocate really. Then restart all the chips." Rex nodded. "Of course." Rex looked at Gabby. "Excuse me Ms. Gabby. I have to enter you now." Gabby nodded. Rex floated over to Gabby and reached out to her. Using two fingers he entered her systems. In the matter of second he was about to locate the virus and contain it. He pulled his fingers away. "Capture complete."

Gabby sighs as she started to form herself back out. "Rerouting emergency backup power. Override code Z-0110." "Oooo so quick too" Zach smirked "I like him"

Gabby's system turned blue as she returned power to the city of Grand Line. Rex had his eyes closed. He was restarting Dante's, Oichi's, and Terry's chip. Zach turned mikey "I don't like this chip in his head…. I keep trying to get him to remove it so this doesn't happen…" Rose frowned with a nodded "I don't understand why he didn't think ahead removed the chips…. It was him wasn't it daddy? It was the disgusting man that keeps hurting our family?!" Zach sighed "Your too smart for your own good"

Mikey looked at them. "Well…if you think about the chips are only used on him, Terry, and Oichi for his reason. It sucks but Terry can't control his beasty aura no matter how much Ronnie wants to train him. So the chip helps control it. Let's him release small amounts. Oichi well…all that poison in her body is incurable at this point snice papa started so late on curing her so the chip holds the poison from spreading through her body. As for papa…well…he keeps something locked up inside his head." Rose looked at him. "It's his emotions right? He's scared of using them because he doesn't want to get hurt?" Mikey smiled. "Something like but it's not that." He turned to Zach. "That bloodlust and darkness you feel from him. It's not him. It's something else. It's the aura of that…" Mikey stopped himself and then smiled. "Anyways. I don't object to taking the chips out yourself. I suggest the emotion chip has to go. The other two are there for a very good reason and I'll have Rex upgrade them with his system as a back up for Gabby." Zach and Rose nodded to him

Mikey turned to Dante. "Now…Rex can you give up a update on papa's body?" Rex nodded. "His body…is torn to shreds on the inside. I see a lot of muscle pulling and tearing. It must have placed a strain on his heart. His blood flow is very strange as well…" Mikey nodded. "Right. Can you tell when he will wake up." "That's a negative sir. Whatever he used to place himself in a coma has elements that will take time to access." "Best estimate?" "I say around October however…he will be bedridden for a few months. Not from the physical task but from the mental." He looks at Zach. "Something has been unlocked within him." Zach bite his lip "unlocked within him…"

Rex placed a hand on Dante's head. "I cannot tell what it is but it something very dangerous. Maybe not to but you or him but to his daughter Oichi. I suggest you watch him carefully sir." Rose frowned and held her dads hand "Papa…" Zach nodded "I will watch him very closely"

Mikey looked at Rex. "How about Oichi and Terry." Rex closes his eyes. "Terry's chip had been restarted it will take a full week until he calms down and his bloodlust where off, however he will remember everything he did. It will take a toll on his mental state." Mikey nodded. "As for Lady Oichi she remains in dire condition as well. Her chip has been restarted but her body has been overtaken by the poison for two long. If she can last through out the night and early morning, then there is hope but the chances of that is very low." Mikey sighs. "I'm gonna go over and check on her. I might have to bring Lami back. I got a text from Kaeden saying that she hasn't stop crying since Oichi got sick if that's okay. I think she's more attached to you then anything plus, Law can't keep focus on both Oichi and Lami." Zach nodded "Of course, Rose why don't you go and make us something to eat and Mikey have Rex tab into the house also, shut down the house, Mikey use the emergency Tunnel that connects to the school's basement" Mikey blinked at him "The one that has that high tech bullet train pod?" Zach nodded.

At Oichi's she was breathing heavily. The poison had stopped spreading but her life was still in danger. Danni was on the phone with Smoker out front. He was telling her how everything was back on so the chip in Oichi's head should be to.

Danni walked back in. "Law! Her chip has been restarted! Try the serum?" Law nodded and got up. He turned her neck to the side and injected her. Oichi's body jolted as she coughed out. Lily and Ronnie both let go of her as Law sat her up. Oichi gasped out for air. "Ichi, calm down. It's okay. It's okay." Oichi sighs out as she passes back out. Law frowned. "It barely worked. The poison is still spreading…" Danni smiled a bit. "No, it worked." They looked at her. "The chips is design to keep the poison in check. All she needs to do is to make through tonight and she will be fine. The chip should be regulating her blood stream now, putting the toxins back into a docile state." They all sighed out in relief.

"Thank Goodness…" Lily says. The door opened and Mikey strolled in. "Mikey!? I thought you were with Dante? How did you get here so fast?" Law asked. Mikey smiled. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now. How is she? Is her chip back on?" Law nodded. "Yeah. I just gotta help her get through the night right?" Mikey nodded. "The early morning to just to make sure." Law nodded. "I'm also here to get Lami. I know you have your hands fool so dad will take care of her for a while." Law nodded "alright but if she becomes to attached to him I'll be mad." Law says. Mikey laughed. "Can't help it that dad has amazingly good looks. I'll be back to check up on her in the morning. Now if you will excuse me I have to go kidnapped your baby girl for a day or two." He says laughing. Lily smiled. "That boy. He can never find a reason to not smile." Danni smiled. "Yeah, he can brighten the room up unlike some turd I know." Lily got up. "Well it's best to let her rest some…" Lily felt dizzy. She fell back. Danni gasp and caught her. "Lily!? Are you okay?" Garp hearing the commotion quickly got up and ran to the door. He opened it to see Lily down on the floor. "Lily!" He bends down and grabs her hand. "Lily, I told you not to push yourself!" Lily looks at him and smile. "Sorry…I couldn't help it…" Garp frowned and picked her up. "That's it! We are going home."

"Wait." They looked at Law. "We have extra rooms here now. You can have a guest room so that Ms. Lily can get some rest…" Lily smiled. "Thank you dear." "You saved Oichi's life…the best thing I can do is to make sure you get some rest for your hard work." He looked at Ronnie. "You to as well. Your welcome to stay. As long as you stay near the window Oichi doesn't mind smoking."

Ronnie looked at him and back at Oichi. "I'd like to stay at my granddaughter's side for a while." Law nodded. Danni smiled. "Well, I think things are settled here. I should head back to. I have a mess to clean up in Grand Line…" She walked up to Law and hugged him. "Look after her please. I don't want to have to kill you and make her a single mother." Law nodded. "Right…of course mama D…" As Danni left Sabo came in. Law frowned. "Please tell me that Jess isn't here." "Of course not. She's at home. I'm here to make sure Oichi is okay and then head back." Law looked at Oichi. Her veins were still showing with the poison. "You sure you want to show her this?" Sabo frowned. "No…I wasn't going to take a picture…I just wanted to make sure she was going to be alright." Law nodded. "She will be okay." Sabo pats Law's shoulder but he left.

Law then sighed. "Don't doubt yourself." He looked at Ronnie. "You said she will be fine and she will. Believe in your own words. Now get to work." Law nodded and went to his desk. He had to make sure Oichi made it through the night.

At Zach's, Rose was sleeping next to Dante holding his hand. She was tired, Zach was not far from her and Dante looking at the screen showing super scoped images of Dante's damage body. He bite his lip 'his body is gonna take months and months to heal… I hate seeing him like this… if there was away to heal him… the red serum… wont work… it's not gonna heal him that much…' running his fingers through his hair he sighed deeply "What I'm I gonna too….?" "dad?" he turned to see Rick and Chida standing there. He blinked "rick? Chida? What you doing here?" they both frowned at him "We heard what happen to Dante…" Chida said to him, Rick nodded "how is he?" Zach frowned deeply "He… isn't doing good… his body is so damaged… It will take him months to heal… I.. I don't know what to do…" they both stepped to him hugging him "It's alright dad" they said at the same time "I'm sure with you mad science mind you will come up with something" Rick said, Zach smiled softly "thank you, oh where's levis?" "upstairs" they both said to him, they let him go and backed up. Zach smiled "Alright I'll go through my serums and see what I can do" they smiled at him "good!"

A few days later, Grand Line Central was cleaned up and remade. Until Dante woke up, Rex ran up on the main systems of Grand Line. Gabby had been contaminated and it was risky to have her run up the systems until Dante could refurnish her.

At 7a.m in the Park a press conference was being held by Mikey. Danni was with him along with Eric and Lucci. They were riding in an unmarked black car surrounded by police. "Mikey…Are you sure you want to do this?" Danni asked. Mikey smiled. "It may not look like it, but papa has been grooming me for a while to take over. I know what to do in an emergency such as this. After this press conference I'll announce an emergency meeting with our allies to the New city and we will discuss in further on what needs to be done." Danni sighed and rubbed his head. "I swear I can't believe you have Dante's genes in you." Mikey smiled. Lucci looked back at them. "We are here." They nodded.

At Oichi's and Law, Lily and Faye were in the kitchen cooking while Garp was watching the press conference. The kids were in bed sleeping Lily had then stay home from school after what happened, and Lami was still with Zach. Oichi was still out cold and was slowly recovering from the poison. Day by day her veins would slowly start to disappear, but they were still over her face, arms, and stomach. Ronnie would be in there with her, rarely leaving her side.

At Zach's, Dante was also still out cold. Rex was keeping a watch on his vitals. Every now and then his brain waves would rise. He was also busy slowly repairing Gabby as she slept in her ball. He had on the news feed so that Dante could at least hear it. Zach typing and scanning for results of his new serum, he waited.

Terrance was over at River's. He had taken some time off work to help River around the house while Terry was locked up in Chikara. He also gave her news on Terrys condition. Since he was Terry's father, Danni kept him updated. He was watching the news as he did Sammy's hair. She was looking down. "Sammy dear? What's wrong?" She sniffed. "I…I hurt uncle Ter…" She says tearing up. Terrance smiled and picked her up, placing her on his knee. He hugged her. "You didn't hurt Terry. He's like a big old teddy bear like me." He wipes her tears away. "A few more days and then we can go visit him okay?" Sammy sniffed. "He don't like me no more…" Terrance chuckled. "Don't be silly sweetie. Terry could never not like such a cutie pie like yourself. How about we buy him a welcome home gift when he gets back okay?" Sammy nodded. "Good now why don't we watch some news. I am quite interested to here in what the son of Dante has to say haha."

Back at the hospital, River's eyes fluttered open, the room was dark with a small dim light. She turned her head to see Robin and ty on the loveseat next to her, Ty was laying down and Robin was laying on him with a blanket over them, they were sleeping.. She smiled softly at them then looking to her right she sees the twins sleeping next to her, with her heads near her. She smiled then a frowned realizing she was in a hospital room. Sighing mentally, she couldn't help but to start tearing 'terry…' putting her hand over her face has tears flow down her face, she sniffed slightly. Ty on the couch hearing soft crying, he opens his eyes and looked to see River tearing.

"River…" River sniffed wiping her eyes "Ty I'm sorry for waking you…" she said softly. "It's fine but you shouldn't cry to much. When you cry brother cries to. Even far away I know he's hurting deep down inside for what he did. I'm positive that he's blaming himself right now. When he comes home you should greet him with a smile…." River smiled at him "thank you" Robin in her sleep snuggled more into chest more, purring almost. River smiled "aww like a bit dragon cat cuddling"

The door opens and Aurora steps in quietly, walking in she smiles to see River up "River how are you feeling?" she whispered checking the monitor. River smiled "I'm fine Aurora… when can I go home?" Aurora chuckled "Tomorrow" River smiled "good…"

At the park, Mikey was walking up to the podium. Cameras were flashing rapidly, and the reporters were already asking questions. Danni took the far left as her men walked out in front making sure the crowd didn't get to close to the stage. Eric and Lucci stood near the back watching everyone closely.

As usual Danni silenced everyone with her loud and threating voice. All the cameras were zoomed in on Mikey as the whole world waited to see what he had to say. Mikey took a deep breath and looked out to the crowd.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for joining me here today. My name is Mikey Yamamoto. The son of Dante Yamamoto and as at this moment the active ruler of the kingdom Chikara. I have a lot to say so please hold your questions until the end. A few days ago, a lot of you witness a technical failure within some of your more advance products. We at the Yamamoto Corp like to give you an apology. Our system, Gabby, had been greatly infected with a virus that damaged her greatly. Now she is currently down until more repairs can start. In addition, a newer system has been added to your product called Rex. He is only temporary until Gabby is back online."

"Prince Yamamoto! Is what happened in Grand Line Central the other night connected with Gabby's system being affected!?" A reported called out. Danni glared and was about to shut her down, but Mikey answered. "Yes, Gabby is one of the sole technical advancement at that moment so once her systems were shut down things got cut lose. That moves me to my next statement. That night one of our older model of soldiers got loose and did in fact tear down the city. Thanks to the help of Ms. Tanka's men and a huge help from an outside force that solder is now in the custody of the royal guards in Chikara. There that solider is being held until we can get him calmed and restated to his normal mind. We apologize for all the trouble that we have caused. The blame lies solely on us and we will do our best to fix everything."

The crowd goes silent for a moment. A reporter then asked. "Is Lord Yamamoto alright? Why are you now in charge?" Mikey looks out into the crowd. "My father…at the current moment he is bedridden along with princess Oichi Yamamoto." There were gasps all through the crowd. "I cannot release any more information of their condition but in the mix of the chaos they both were affected by the virus that shut down Gabby. Due to their personal connection by her system. Now, I would like the press to respect my sister and give her and her family privacy."

Suddenly questions started flying out. "Is the princess okay!?" "Will they make a full recovery!" "Why are they the only two affected!? What about your other siblings!" "Is this the work of the wanted criminal Doflamingo!?" "How long will you be in power!?" "What does this mean for the Kingdom of Chikara!?"

Mikey waited until the question calmed down. Mikey closed his eyes. Danni frowned. 'Mikey…' "…I don't know…if my sister is okay. Right now, she is fighting for her life in the most unusual way and the only hope I can count on is her husband. All I can do, and the rest of our family can do is pray that she will make it through this…" He sighs out sadly. "I am only in power until my father is well enough to take command again. With that said I would like to hold a meeting with the allied kingdoms of Chikara to speak about this situation in more detail in two weeks' time. I would like to call of the support of the people of Grand Line and the people of Chikara. Right now…our family needs all of the support they can get. For now, I will be taking over for my father and while I understand that I am fairly new at this I ask for you all to give me a chance. Now I will take any and all questions at this time."

Elvira and Alaric were at Jess's, they all were sitting around the TV watching the news. Jess frowned and sniffed, she was worried for Oichi deeply "Oichi…" Sabo held her "Don't worry… Oichi is strong we will fight this, plus Law is looking after her" Jess nodded with a sniff. Elvira being snuggled by Alaric "I hope auntie will be alright" he said, Elvira nodded "me too…" the boys were on the floor frowning "Aunty…." The twins say at the same time. Klaus hugged his knee's 'auntie…'

After the conference, Mikey was escorted off and he and Danni headed to Oichi's house. When they got there Mikey was greeted with a hug from both Faye and Lily. Danni walked past them and headed to the office. Ronnie was drinking a cup of coffee, sitting next to Oichi. "Dad?" Ronnie looked at her. "Her condition is still the same. Law went to his office to get something, but he wants to transfer her to the bedroom." Danni sighed and rubbed Oichi's head. "How are the babies?" "They are fine. Law checked them this morning."

The doorbell rings. Faye goes to open it and Florina and Sora was standing there. "Flo? What in the world are you doing on your feet!?" Florina smiled. "I'm sorry grandma but I had to come see Oichi." Faye looked at Sora. "I'm sorry Ms. Faye…she said she'd come over herself if I told her no again." Faye sighed. "So stubborn. Come in and get off your feet. You're getting ready to pop soon." Florina smiled as Sora helped her in. Florina was entering her 8th month and had already take a leave out of work. She was wearing a cute gray shirt that said 'My baby loves tacos' and black leggings and flats.

"Where is Oichi? Can I see her?" Faye frowned. "She's in the back dear." Florina nodded. "Thank you." Sora helped Florina to the back and saw Mikey and Danni there. Mikey's head popped up. "Flo? What are you doing here?" Danni frowned. "Flo, you need to sit down and rest hunny. You can't be up walking and moving around so much." Florina pouted. "I'm just fine. Nothing is wrong with me other than having a baby. I just wanna see my sister!" She starts tearing up. "Okay no need to cry." Sora says rubbing her back. Danni sighed and moved to the side, so Florina could see Oichi. She frowned. "Sister…" She reached out and grabbed her hand. "Is she going to be okay…she's going to be okay right?" Danni smiled. "Yes, you know her husband. He is working day and night to make sure she and the twins are okay."

The door bell rung again. Danni sighed. "Let me guess…Izzy was coming to?" Mikey chuckled. "It's only natural…it's who she's with is what concerns me." Danni raised her eyebrow. Faye opened the door and saw Izzy and Mason. Izzy was wearing a very lose shirt with a light sweater over her, hiding her baby bump. "Izzy and…who are you?" Faye asked. Izzy rubbed her head. "Um…I'll explain later Grandma. Can we come in? I want to see Oichi." Faye frowned but let them in eyeing Mason. Izzy and Mason went to the back to see everyone.

Danni saw Mason and her whole expression became blank. "Mason…the prince of Drum Kingdom…what are you doing here…and why are you with Izzy?" Mason rubbed the back of his head. "Hi there chief of royal the guards. Danni was it?" Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "A lack of respect boy…" Mason jumped at the coldness of his voice. "S-Sorry. How are you doing there Ms. Danni…" Izzy looked down. "H-How is Oichi doing?" Danni narrowed her eyes. "She's okay for now…" She looked down at her stomach. "hmm…"

"What are you all doing?" Everyone looked back to see Law. He was frowning his usual frown. "There are to many people in this room. Get out. Now." Izzy and Florina pouted. "But…" Law narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't make me say it twice." A chill ran down everyone's spine, except for Danni who was smirking and Ronnie who was still eyeing Mason.

Sora helped Florina to the living room and Mason walked out with Izzy. Mikey chuckled. "Your growing quite the back bone." Law ignored him. "I'd tell you to get out to but I doubt you listen to me. How is Lami." "She's doing okay. She cries every now and then but her grandpa shows her love. Speaking of dad…Papa's condition isn't so good either. His body is near torn to shreds on the inside." Danni rolled her eyes. "So what…let the bastard rot in pain." "Papa is trying to make amends now Ms. Danni. You can't hate him forever." Danni gave out a dry laugh. "Watch me. Anyways Mikey…Is Izzy pregnant?" Mikey tensed up and gave an uneasy laugh. "That's something you and Izzy should be talking about. I have no right to say." Danni frowned. "Is that right…" Mikey chuckled nervously.

At Rivers, everyone was in the living room, we're on the couch had Jareth on her lap chewing on a gel teething toy. River was released from the hospital earlier since everything checked out fine. The twins were in the floor with Sammy sitting in between them, robin and ty were on the large bean bag chair cuddling, Terrence was sitting next to river has they watched the TV. River frowned when she feels a kick with in her, she sighed to put Jareth In his grandfather's lap, she got up slowly "Were you going?" Robin asked. River smiled "a Pregnancy pee, excuse me" she walked away and out the room. Jareth suddenly stopped and his head turned to the back door and stared out the window. Terrance blinked at him "what you looking at little man?" Robin looked over and see's this, her eyes widen slightly and looked out the window "Ty… can you since anyone outside? All my sense's are still out of whack from …." She didn't finish what she said she didn't wanna say it. The twins however looked over and frowned sensing something.

Later on in the dad, Zach in another part of his lap, with gloves on and a mask has he put a drop of a serum he was working on, on a piece of torn tissue from Dante. Looking into the micro scope he watched has the torn tissue was healing. His eyes widen and looked up at the screen seeing what was happen, it made him get up "it's working… WORKING!" he shouted loudly making Rose rush in with Lami in her arms "Dad what's wrong?" Lami scanned and she reached out her arms for Zach. Zach smirked and turned to Rose "the Serum! It's working!" Rose's eyes widen "Dad… you did…. It… Oh my gods I need to call Mikey!" she turned and walked out with Lami In her arms, Lami frowned and started to fuss in her arms "AHH!" Zach smiled but turned to the serum "know I gotta make more of it so I can give this to Dante"

Danni was tapping her foot in a huff. Faye and Lily eyes were widen as they finally got Izzy to explain her situation. Danni was pissed. "Ho…so she called me Whore did she…" She cracked her knuckles. "Why that back stabbing, two timing, piece of rotten trash…I'll kill her…" Faye frowned. "Danni calm yourself. Now that Flo and Izzy are with child you can't be so brash now. If you want to go destroy something there is a whole forest out there you can do it on." Danni frowned. "Sorry mother but back to the important thing…Izzy…why didn't you call Dante or Me or your grandparents?" Izzy rubbed her fingers together. "I…I've been such a bother to everyone…I didn't think anyone would help me." She tears up. "I always bothered papa…and you were so scary, and you hated my mom so…so I thought…you'd…" Danni sighed. "Oh Izzy…while yes I hate your trashy mother I could never hate you. I can't blame you for the mistakes Dante made. You were a child and I can never bring myself to hate a child." She paced. "Do you have a place to stay?" "Yes." "Do you have enough money to tie you over?" "Yes." "Have you told your father?" "…No…" Danni squeezed the space between her eyes. "I bet he doesn't know about Mason either…" Izzy shook his head. "There was never a good time. You both were busy, and I was still trying to get everything set up with Mason. We found a nice condo in the nice part of Grand Line."

Danni smiled. "Izzy dear. I see you as my daughter. You and Florina may not be blood, but you are my family. My children. I raised you and now you both are finally starting to raise your own family. I couldn't be happier and Izzy. I'm sorry you had to deal with your mom, but you don't have to worry about them anymore. If they set one foot near you." Danni pulled out a panic button. "You hit this button. It's link to me and Dante's phone." She handed one to Florina. "You both are mine and the scumbag's daughter. We both love you and Oichi with all our heart. Never and I mean never be afraid to turn to us for help okay?"

Izzy smiled and nodded. "T-Thank you." Danni giggled. "So, how far along are you. Hold your sweater up." Izzy blushed and pulled up her shirt. "I-I found out fully in July to. Same as Oichi but before her. I was only weeks away when we were at lunch that day. She was wearing a white shirt that had a pair of baby feet in the middle of a red heart. Danni smiled and rubbed her baby bump. "So, the same time as Oichi heehee. So all of you are pregnant how adorable! I'm so excited!" She then eyed Mason. She reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You better take damn good care of my daughter and my grandchild. You got me?" She says glaring at him. Mason gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am…" Danni pushed him on the couch. "Good. Between you, Sora, and Law, I'm gonna have to watch all of you closely…" She says cracking her knuckles. Mason held back a whimper. "Geez…she's scary…" He mumbled. Sora hearing him nodded. "Yeah…and this is just her in a good mood…"

Back at Zach's, he stepped over to Dante in the medical area. Rex watching over him. Zach stepped to Dante and lifted his arm gentle injecting the serum into Dante's arm. "Rex bring up a halo screen over Dante's inside, I wanna see it working"

"Understood." The halo screen coming up, Zach watched has the Dante's damage body was healing, this made him smile "Its working… Rex contact Mikey and tell him to come home" Rex nodded.

Mikey was holding Oichi's hand. He had his phone on silent. "Sis…please wake up soon." Ronnie looked at him. "Boy." Mikey looked at him. "You sure bring the public into family matters is smart." "Papa promise everyone that he would not lie to them. It is what separates him from those other dragons and not once has he lied to them yet. I will not disgrace him by not keeping his word." "Hmm…I see…ya more of a pupfish after all. Better then ya father." Mikey chuckled. "A pupfish? I guess that's a compliment. Say Ronnie…can I call you grandpa?" Ronnie frowned. "I know you and my dad don't see eye to eye but…I like you. So can I call you grandpa?" Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot. I aint your grandpa. Grap is that that department." Mikey smiled. "Yeah, but I want to call you grandpa to. Despite your feeling towards my family." "I don't have an issue with ya family. It's ya father I got issues with." Mikey kept his smile. "Yeah…hey…then why don't you be my…" Suddenly his phone went off.

"Huh…thought I had that on silent." He took his phone out and looked at it. Rex was on the screen. "Sir. Your father wishes for you to come home." "Dad? Hmm…alright. I'll be there soon." Rex nodded and disappeared off the screen. Mikey got up and kissed Oichi's cheek. "I'll be back to see you soon sis…" His smile was sad. "I feel so helpless right now." He mumbled before getting up. "See ya gramps!" Mikey says laughing. Ronnie's eye twitched slightly and then sighed. "That boy is to cheerful for me." Law gave out a dry laugh. "Now you know how I feel."

Zach smiled at the halo screen's, its ben an half hour since he called for Mikey to come home. He held Dante's hand "I hope you wake up soon…" hearing footsteps walking over he looked to see Mikey, he smiled "Mikey, the serum I created is working! His torn body is being healed at a fast rate! I hope this makes him wake up soon"

"That's great dad." Mikey says smiling. "Sorry I'm late had to go pick Morgan and Lizzy up from day care. Rex. Can you give me a estimate of when he wakes up?" Rex opens up his screen and calculated. "Sir…with the rapid healing he should be waking up in a few minutes however, I must say even though he would wake up…I'm not sure he will be here with us mentally." Mikey frowned. "What are you saying?" "I have been watching Lord Dante's brain waves and I am afraid that even though he may heal physically I am not sure how he will fair well mentally…" Mikey frowned and looked down at Dante. Zach frowns "…I hate this chip in him…"

"Rex…the chip…if Dad removes the chip will everything be okay?" Rex pulled up the screens for Dante's brain. He pointed at the chip that was at the tip of his brain. "Your father is quite intelligent. He had made it to where the wires of the of the chip is infused with his brain. King Zach can indeed remove the chip but there is an 45% chance that the chip can erase all of Lord Dante's memories. A 35% chance of the chip melting his brain and a 20% chance of everything going alright. Due to the self-destruct feature of the chip. However, if the chip is removed perfectly then all of his memories and emotion will come back but I am unsure how the outcome would fully be. His mental health will still questionable, and he may not recover…" Mikey sighed. Zach bite his lip, he held up Dante's hand to his face and kissed that back if it "Mikey… what do you want me to do…?"

"Remove it." Rex looked at him. "Sir…" "I get why the chips were made. To keep papa's men in line however, he is now a royal now and he doesn't need that type of control. He has loyal men who would do anything for him at this point. The age for these chips needs to come to an end and it stops now. It does nothing but hurt this family." He gripped his fist. "Oichi I get…the chip holds back the poison. Terry…all Terry needs is some real training to control his power, so he doesn't need it. Papa to. He has me and you dad…he has all his kids and grandkids. He doesn't need to hide his emotions anymore. He deserves to be happy and this chip is stopping him from doing that…so yes…remove it…I think you can do it without hurting papa…" Mikey says. Zach nodded to him "yeah, I agree… however his personal darkness I'm worried about…"

Mikey frowned and crossed his arm. "Ay yeah…I almost forgot about that side of him…that part can be a real pain in the ass…" Zach looked at him "I have an idea… I did the same with Darcaniea… many people think it was the white serum but it wasn't, it just helped her carry a pregnancy full term"

"Okay. So what do you have in mind." Zach pointed to his level 0 case that has all his working serums and devises "there is a small box hand to it to me" Mikey walked over to get the case and brought it back. Taking the box, he opened it dipping his finger in it and lifting it up, Mikey blinked and looked down. It was a clean contact that he can see some micro lining.

"A contact…?" "This is what keeps Darcaniea from killing everyone in her sight, it keeps her darkness in check, Bionic LED Contact. The first to be fully work" Mikey shrugs. "Okay whatever works. I trust everything you say dad." Zach smiled "I love it that you trust me on everything" he placed the contact in the box "alright, let's get ready for him for the surgery, it will take hours, Rex put him under anesthesia. Mikey put some gloves on" he said leaned down kissing Dante on the lips "I love you Dante" Mikey chuckled. 'I hope you are prepared for all the love papa is gonna actually give you.' He says to himself. "Sir, King Dolton and King Cobra is calling." "Take a message we are in the middle of something important at the moment." Rex nodded. Mikey slapped the gloves on. "Alright papa. It's time to finally come into the light."

Around 4pm, River was out on the master bedroom balcony in her silk blue tank top and shorts, the sun was going down. She frowned "Terry I know you can hear me.. please come home… I need you in my arms… I forgive you…." "auntie?" it was Robin, River sighs softly she walked back into the room "Yes?" Robin smiled at her "grandpa terrance wants to know if you are hungry" River did a thinking pose "Mhmm I'm surprised he is still here… but.. I could go for… some mint chocolate ice cream… with some pineapple and pickles…" Robin made a weird face "your pregnancy craves are gross…" River chuckled "oh hush up! You will be the same once you and Ty have baby" Robin's eyes widen and her face turned red "A-Auntie!" River laughed "Well go on and tell terrance my cravings" Robin nodded and left the room. River sighed and walked to the bed laying down.

Downstairs, Ty was washing the dishes as Terrance was looking in the fridge to make something. Sammy was on the couch sleeping. The twins were up in their shared room doing homework. Jareth was in his playpen sleeping soundly. Robin came into the kitchen "Auntie River wants… Mint Chocolate Ice cream with... pineapple and pickles…?"

"Sounds about right. Pregnant cravings are weird but strangely predictable haha." Ty watched Terrance as he laugh. He was like Terry. "Terrance?" Terrance looked at him. "No need to be formal Ty. You can call me grandpa or uncle to if you want." "Y-Yeah…when will Ter come back?" Terrance hums as he pulls out a jar of pickles. "Well Danni said that it takes awhile for this beast trait to settle back down but if I know Terry at this point he is sitting in that cell, thinking about what a horrible person again and is thinking about if he should even come back." Ty frowned. "…Really?" "Yeah. Terry is an open book. When it comes to River, the kids, and his siblings he can get discourage really easily but, don't worry he will bounce back on his feet soon. I doubt he can stay away. Hahaha." Ty couldn't help but smile. When Terrance laughed he was so carefree like Terry. He had this warm aura around him just like Terry.

Robin smiled "Auntie was walking on the balcony to Terry, I'm sure he heard her with his hearing"

"It's not really a matter of that he can hear him it's really a matter of how he responds but it's cute. Super hearing does come in handy. I'm almost jealous." Terrance says, fixing River food. Robin smiled and then looked at Ty's phone that went off "Ty… you have text… it's from… its alert… is this from Rex the new system created by Mikey? What does it say" "Look for me, doing the dishes" Robin sighs and opens the message "Mhmm…" her eyes widen "Dante is having surgery…."

"Uncle? For what? He's bedridden…" Ty said frowning. "I don't know… it just says Dante is under surgery… for the past 4 hours… and is still under it…" Robin says. Terrance put River's food on a tray. "Well whatever it is it must be important but I'm sure it's nothing to bad." He rubbed Ty's head. "Don't worry so much or you'll get winkles early." Ty smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

At Oichi's Niko was reading the message on his phone. He was in his room with Kaeden laying next to him. "Why is grandpa getting surgery?" Kaeden sat up. "Don't know but I'm sure it's nothing maybe." "M-Maybe…" Kaeden grabbed the phone and placed it down. "Grandpa Dante is with Grandpa Zach. He will be fine now come and cuddle up with me." Niko sighed but smiled and cuddled up to Kaeden.

Downstairs, Florina was rubbing her stomach. "Papa's in surgery…" Lily frowned. "Dante…" Garp panicked a bit at Lily's sad expression. "D-Don't worry Lily. I'm sure Dante is okay. He is with Mikey and Zach after all." "I feel bad for not being there with him…he's just as hurt as Oichi…" Danni rolled her eyes. "That bastard…what's he up to now. Making everyone worried." She says sighing.

In the office, Law ignore the text. He was crushing some herb into a new potion. It was a light blue color. "Let's see…add this…and a pinch of this…" Law added in something else before turning the color to a dark blue color. "Ronnie." Ronnie sat Oichi up. Law opened her mouth and gently poured the liquid down. Ronnie rubbed her throat making sure it went down without choking her. When the liquid was gone Law sat the bowl down. He and Ronnie watched as her face finally went back to normal. Law grabbed her hand. "Ichi…" He felt her hand twitch. Her eyes slowly opened just a bit but they were bloodshot. "Mmm…the twins…" She mumbles. Law smiled as he held back tears. "The twins are fine." She smiled a bit before closing her eyes once more. Law sighed out in relief. Ronnie also sighed. "Good job. You should take a break…it would do no good if ya overworked ya self." "I'm fine. The poison is becoming dormant. I have to make sure she and the twins come out alright…" He went back into his second office looking for more herbs. Ronnie smiled and grabbed Oichi's hand, slowly feeding her his life force. "Ya got yer self a good man my little pup. I'm proud to have him in the family."

With 3 more hours, 7pm, Rose had put Lami to bed. Rose walking into the lab, she placed the baby monitor on the table and sat down. She was worried about Dante, he was still in the surgery area with Zach and Mikey. She sniffed slightly "Daddy…" hearing the door open made her head go up and stand up fast, Mikey had walk out taking off his bloody gloves and taking off the scrubs he had on. Throwing them away Rose stepped to him "Brother… how did it go?" Mikey turned to her and smiled brightly at her "it went amazing" Rose's eyes widen and a crossed the room in her super speed hugging him "Oh thank GOD!"

Mikey chuckled and rubbed her head. Zach came out rolling Dante that was laying on a hospital bed hooked up to IVS "alright let's get him upstairs and in his own bed" Rose smiled brightly "Yeah!" Zach chuckled "Rex you may contact the family and let them all know Dante's surgery went well in removing the chip"

"Understood." Rex says as his voice rings gently through the room. "Also, as I know this my not be the best time I have a concerning issue that I'd like to address about the youngest princess Lami Yamamoto." Mikey frowned. "Bad news on top of good news? Is it about her lungs?" "Yes." "I have a pretty good Idea of what the news is. For now, contact the family please. I know Grandma must be pretty worried right about now." "Understood." Rex says.

At Oichi's Kyra was over and was helping in the kitchen with Faye to make dinner. Lily was smiling at her phone. "Oh, thank goodness. Dante came out okay. I really have to go see him." Faye smiled. "That boy always managed to slip out the way of something life threatening."

All the kids were in the living room. The triplets were fascinated with how Florina and Izzy were both pregnant and were rubbing Florina's stomach. "Hey, Hey! I wanna rub aunties belly!" Damien says pulling his brothers away. "You already rubbed Auntie Izzy's tummy! I wanna rub auntie Flo's!" They quickly started to argue. "Now, now…don't argue." Florina says waving her hands. "All three of you can rub my tummy okay?" The triplets pouted. Sora sighed. It was so loud in this house, it wasn't hard to see how stress Law and Oichi could get with all the arguing.

In the corner Niko and Scarlet were arguing about a whole different topic while Kaeden watch. Naomi tried keeping the peace but failed. Mason chuckled. "Man, this is an active family." Izzy nodded. "Yeah…I can't believe I missed so much. I only remember when Niko and Kaeden were just babies and little Naomi was just born." She sighed. Mason wrapped an arm around her. "Don't fret, you're here now and that's all that matter."

Suddenly Mason felt eyes glaring at him. The triplets were frowning at him. "Get your hands off our auntie!" "W-What!? Izzy is going to my wife. Shouldn't I be able to…" Sora nudged him. "Trust me…just do what they say." Mason frowned. "I wont stop touching my future wife just because a couple of kids tell me to." The triplets glared at him. Sora sighed. Florina giggled. "You tried sweetie. It's best to let him find out on his own." Both she and Sora got up and moved to the opposite side of the room just as the triplets attacked Mason. "Ow! You brats get off!" Damien had him in a head lock, Ayden had a grip on his arms, and Kaleb was tugging and pulling at his clothes. Niko and Scarlet saw this and quickly jumped in, attacking Mason to. Naomi and Kaeden sighed. "Why are they so violent…" Izzy couldn't help but laugh at this.

It was all fun and games until Law came out with his famous paper fan. He quickly knocked some sense into his kids and Mason. He then threw them all outside before he went back into the office. Florina laughed as the kids once again attack Mason outside.

In Celtica, at the private Mystic Academy, The Campus lays in the center of a Mystic Forest. The grounds are comprised of many different areas. The School grounds contain classrooms, the workshops, stores, Dormitory's and many other areas. Around 2pm, Celestia was in her personal dorm at her computer desk on her apple laptop, she was just finishing up a report for her biology class. Saving the report, she smiled and stretched the night was quite, the sliding door from the balcony was opened, her curtain moved with the wind. Getting up from her computer chair, she closed her laptop "All finished" "Indeed all finish" Celestia's eyes widen and turned around to see masked ninja's around her and one in front her. She bite her lip "Who are you….?" The man chuckled and took a step close reliving the crane symbol on his armor, her eyes widen 'that symbol…' "Princess Celestia, your father, king Jetter has been on our hit list for destroying our villages. To repay for his crimes against our village, you will fill in for it since we cannot get to him" Celestia frowned "you think you will get away with kidnapping me?! Has I remembered that last time you kidnapped someone, your villages were destroyed, you really think this will make everything go away?" the man chuckled "It doesn't have to" he lifted his hand and snapped his finger has one ninja appeared to her to grab her, Celestica bite her lip and moved fast punching him face sending him through the wall out of the building, the ninja's gasped slightly and back away. The man in front of her frowned "My, my the Mikcloud inhuman strength… I have never witnessed firsthand… amazing but" he moved fast has she backed up and swinged at him, he grabbed her hand making her eyes widen "powerful indeed" suddenly felt something pinched in her neck making her eyes widen. the man smirked "time for you to sleep princess" Celestia gasps softly and her eyes closed falling limp has the man catches her. He smirked has the ninjas disappeared. He put her over his shoulder and walked to the sliding balcony door. Stopping at the wall he stabbed the wall with a dagger that had the crane symbol on it, he chuckled and vanished from the balcony disappearing into the night.

Hours went by, in the morning of that day, Zach was walking out of the bathroom in his boxers and his hair was damp. He had just taken a shower, walking over to the bed were Dante was fast asleep. The left side of his head was shaved for the surgery. He his head was wrapped up, his right hand had IV's hooked up were liquids were being pumped into him. Zach smiled down at him and leaned down kissing his forehead then he laid beside him with a flick of his wrist a halo screen came up and work files started to appear then he started to read them.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dante's hand twitch. Zach looked over to see Dante struggling to open his eyes. Zach's eyes widen and sat up "Dante, love can you hear me? Come on open your eyes"

Dante's eyes slowly opened but they were dull and empty. Zach frowned "Dante… come on I know you in there…" he rubs Dante's cheek "Dante…" Despite Zach's words Dante's eyes remain the same. Something first in Zach, a tear came down his face, he leaned down and kissing Dante on the lips "Dante please…come back to me…" Mikey walking past his father's room with Lami's in his arms, hearing crying it made him stop. He peeked into the room so see Zach with his head on Dante's forehead having silent tears.

Mikey frowned and sighed mentally. Lami looked up at him and reached up with her small hand. Mikey grabbed it and headed to the kitchen. 'Dad…papa…what can I do…' He felt sadness in his heart. His family was hurting, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Reaching the kitchen, he saw Morgan and Elizabeth waiting at the table holding hands. "Are you two waiting for me?" the kids turn around. "Pancakes!" They said holding their hands up. Mikey smiled softly at them. "Alright. Do you want strawberries in it?" They nodded. "Okay into the living room." Morgan and Elizabeth giggled, hand in hand they walked to the living room with Mikey behind them. 'Papa…when will you wake up." Mikey says to himself.

While Morgan and Elizabeth sat on the floor Mikey put Lami down on her playmat. He placed her on her stomach until he saw her kicking her legs out and puffing her face up. Mikey chuckled. "Okay then no laying down. Let's put you in your bouncer. Lizzy bring the walker over here." "Mk daddy!" Elizabeth says. She runs to the corner and pushes Lami's bouncer over. It was light blue and covered in sea animals. Mikey put Lami in and watched her face light up as she hit the different toys. "Cute."

He then turned the TV on to the kids channel and headed to the kitchen. All the while in his mind he was thinking of ways of what he could do to help his fathers. He's never really seen his dad so down like this. "Rex…" Rex appeared beside him floating down. "Sir?" "How long will my papa be like that?" Rex eyes shinned for a few seconds. "Thanks to the serum that king Zach has made your father has made a complete recovery physically. Also, with the chip removal it will take some time before everything within his brain starts to refunction. His emotions and memories all came back at once. His brain needs time to adjust to this." "Get to the point Rex." "I would say that he will wake up from his mental next month, but he won't be able to fully function in his mentally state. I cannot give you a precise answer until he wakes. I will keep a watch on his brain activities and notify you of any changes." Mikey nods. "Thank you…and my sister?" Rex stared blankly at him. "Her condition is difficult for me to access at this time. I would like permission to toughly scan her." Mikey nods again. "You have permission." Rex bows before disappearing. Mikey ruffles his head in frustration. "Dammit all…what am I suppose to do now…I hate waiting…"

Back at Mystic Academy, the girls dormitory was shot down and the grounds were on lock down. Frank was in Celestica's dorm room, with some FBI agents. Frank wearing gloves, he took the dagger out of the way and frowned at the symbol "The crane clan…" taking out his phone he called Jetter right away. "Jetter its me, the crane clan has kidnapped her…yes I know… of course… don't worry I will find her… yes my king" he hanged up the phone, an agent looked at him "What should we do?" Frank sighed "Nothing just keep this place going, king Jetter doesn't want anyone asking questions" he turned and left the room "I need to see Danni…"

After a while, reaching Law's house, he just walked in the house without knocking and closed the door "Danni!"

Danni frowned. "Kind of rude hun…but what's up." Frank stepped to her and kissed her "Princess Celestia was kidnapped by the crane clan last night" Danni sighed. "Of all the times…I don't understand why I can't just go kill all those troubling ninjas." Frank, kissed her forehead "Where is Zane? I would like to take him" "Good luck with that. He's in the office helping Law in his weird herb room." Danni says. Frank kissed her "soon has I get back I have a surprise for you" he walked away.  
walking up to law's office frank knocked and walked in "Zane?" Zane was holding some herbs as Law checked something off a list. "Dad…" Zane says. Frank looked at him "princess Celestia was kidnapped, you are coming with me on the mission to find her" Zane frowned. "For what? I want to stay with Oichi." Frank sighed "I understand Zane but you are coming with me on this mission: Zane put the herbs down with an angry look. "Why do I have to go!? There are many qualifying people other then me who can go with you!" Frank crossed the room towered over his son with a glare that made him shake slightly "don't you raise your voice to me, I understand that you wanna be here for Oichi, she is in good hands Zane. You've been in this house for days you need to get out, you are coming with me and that's finally do you understand me?"

Zane bit his lip and held back his anger. "Fine…whatever…" "Good, now deliver that to Law and you better come be outside by the car or I'm gonna be back up and drag you out myself" he smiled at him rubbing his head and left the room.

Zane slammed his hands on the table. "Why do I gotta go with him to save her…I never asked to be apart of this crap and then he goes on dragging me around like I'm some kind of…" His anger builds up until Law places a hand on his head. Zane looks up at him. "What are you doing?" "Between you and Niko your anger issues are terrible. I understand you want to be here for Oichi so think of this like this. The faster and quicker you go the faster you can get back here. I don't think Oichi would be to happy if you just ignored a serious thing like this." Zane frowned and looked down. "Whatever…" He moved Law's hand. "You better make sure she's okay when I get back." Law shoos him out. "Yes, yes, I'm being threaten enough to know."

At Zach's, Zach came downstairs. Lami was on the bouncer and the kids were on the couch watching cartoons. Zach smiled and stepped in the Livingroom "hello kids"

They both smiled at him "hello grandpa" they said at the same time. Lami's eyes widen and smiled wide and bounced constantly. Zach chuckled "Well hello little princess, you are sure to happy to see me aren't you?" he reached down and picked her up. She right away grabbed his chin. He chuckled and then looked around "Mikey where are you?"

"Here…" Mikey says coming out the kitchen. Zach looked at him "So you gonna share with me about what Rex said to about Dante…?" "He'll be up around next month but he won't be able to function properly for a while until his brain settles down. Something like that."

Rose came in with a dead flower in a pot "dad I found a glowing red, it died" Zach frowned "Rose you know that glowing red's die within 2 minutes after picking them…" he says has the doorbell rang "Mikey go answer it"

"You sure are being bossy today." Mikey says going to the door. He opened it and Lily and Garp was at the door. "Hi grandma. Here to see papa?" Lily nodded. Mikey took a close look at her. "Are you getting enough rest. You look kinda pale." "I'm fine dear. I won't be long. I just want to see Dante. I have to keep your aunts and uncle updated you know." Mikey nodded and let them in. Morgan and Elizabeth smiled and ran to Lily. "Grandma!" They hugged her legs. "Hello little ones. Are you two being good?" The both nodded. "Let's play!" They said with sparkling eyes. Mikey picked them up. "I told you two no playing right now. Now go sit." They pouted at him and went back to sit down. "Such cutie pies." Lily says walking. Garp came in behind with a worried look. "Lily…" "It will only be a few moments Garp. I want to see my son." She says frowning. Garp sighs. "I understand…" Zach came over with a smile bouncing Lami "Lilly, Garp let me show you up to Dante"

"Thank you." Lily says. guiding them upstairs, stopping at the master bedroom, before telling them about Dante, Lami's face turned red slightly. Zach sighed "I'm gonna change her, Mikey go on and bring them in there…" he walked away with Lami fussing slightly.

Mikey sighs and shook his head. "Come on grandma." He opened the door. Lily walked past to see Dante laying down still. "Dante?" She walked over to him and grabbed her hand. "My son…" Dante opened his eyes but they were blank and empty. Lily's heart dropped, and she squeezes his hand. "My son…" "Grandma…papa's condition…" Lily closed her teary eyes and poured just a bit of her life force into him. "Lily. Don't. I don't think that will help him." Garp said. "He's my son Garp. I can't let him be like this without trying." "Giving your health you are only risking your life and then you will be in the same boat as Dante and Oichi. I can't let you do that." Garp pulled her away from Dante. Lily bit her lip, turned around, and smacked Garp shocking Mikey. "Grandma please calm down. Papa isn't knocking on deaths door. He's more like in some mental break right now. We just need to…"

"I won't lose my son without at least trying something! While he is not on death door I can feel his suffering! You want me to stand here and do nothing!?" Lily says getting more upset. "Lily, I know your very stress with everything going on, but you must calm down." Garp says. Mikey grabs Lily's hand. "Granny Lily. Listen to him. It does no good to get upset. It's going to hurt the family even more if you go down to. Papa is in real good hands. Dad is here. I am here. Rosey is here. So there is nothing to worry about." Lily looked and covered her face as she started to cry. "I can't do anything for my family. My son and grand daughter are bedridden, and I am unable to…to…" Garp held her gently. "Lily. Don't cry. You aren't the only one who feels that way. I love Oichi like one of my own and it pains me that there is nothing I can do. All we can do is hope for the best." Seeing Lily break down was hard for Mikey. He felt all his frustration build up until…

"…Mo…ther…" Lily's head popped up. They turned to Dante. His eyes were still empty but there was a tear at the corner of his eye. Lily quickly went to him and held his head. "Dante! My son." Mikey held his breath unknowingly. They waited but nothing more came from Dante. Lily looked heartbroken as she held his hand tighter. "Dante…Anthony…please. Please if you can hear please look after our son. Be his light and his guide. Bring him back to us please…"

In an underground felicity, it was super high tech something from future. It was so futuristic, even Zane was slightly taken back by it. Walking down the corridor, they stopped at a door placing his hand on the idea reader. Scanning his hand, it beep "Recognize, Ace Knight of the Celestica, Frank Valkyrie." The door opened. Frank stepped in with Zane behind him. Zane looked around the room, it was Futuristic interior view of dark office with holographic screens. Dustin and other agents were in the room typing on the keyboards. Dustin was sitting in front of the halo screen of the world. There were little screens show live feed around the world. Frank walked over with Zane behind him, Frank grabbed a file tablet and handed it to Zane "Read up on this mission, Dustin" Dustin turned to him "Ah frank, I see you brought Zane with you" Frank nodded.

Zane ignore them both and flipped through the file still not wanting to a part of this. Frank looked at the halo screen "Anything?" Dustin nodded "yes, they got far too, they didn't know about the tracking chip with in Celestia's arm until couple of moments ago… it stopped responding... it was removed because the signal still shows to be in her arm… I think the signal is being blocked…"

Frank hummed slightly "did you send a team to that last know spot she was signaling from?" Dustin nodded "yes and there was nothing…" a screen glowed red and an alert just went off making everyone look up "What's going on?" Frank demanded, Dustin frown "our team… there life scans are gone…" frank frowned "Most likely they were all dead by the crane clan.. we are close… Dustin I will take it from here. Zane follow me" he turned and walked away. Zane frowned and sighed cursing to himself as he reluctantly followed his father.

Zane following his father through the corridor, they came up to blank wall. Zane raised his eyebrow "why are we stopping at a blank wall?" Frank chuckled "You will see" "Avatora" he said has a naked female human, roughly in her early twenties, with purplish, bluish skin, shoulder length purplish, bluish hair cut shorter at the back, and blue symbols scrolling down her body.

"Grand Ace Knight Frank, how can I help you?" she asks, Frank smiled at her "Open the wall please" she nodded "Yes sir" she disappeared, and the blank wall opened, Zane blinked "a hidden room…" Frank chuckled "Come on" he stepped into the room, Zane quickly followed him in as the wall closed. The room was white and slightly bright. Zane looked has his Frank pushed a button and a case opened to reveal to body suites. Zane's eyes widen and walked over to them, he touched one "What is this…?" Frank smiled "I made these, you always said you wanted to be in special forces… I made this one for you" "Yeah…thanks." Zane says.

Hours later, in a Quinjet, over the area were the team disappeared. Frank and Zane dropped down from the jet. Landing on the ground with out creating a creator. The armor zane was wearing was like wearing knowing at all. In his helmet, halo screen's appeared has they show him the lay out of the area. Frank next to him "This is were the team went missing. Be careful, just remember your suite has its own personal shield, it will pounce anything"

"I know already." Zane says rolling his eyes. Walking down the path, it was starting to get dark which made frank frown 'that's strange…' then suddenly fog came. They both stopped, frank frowned "fog never a good sign in finding a ninja village…"

Zane sighs. 'I hate stupid ninjas.' He says to himself. "Alright lets turned on our scans, it will help going through this fog" frank said, turning on his scans. Zane did what he was told and continued after Frank. Walking more into the fog, in there helmets red signs went off has couple of ninja's appeared. One jumped at Frank, Frank acting quickly grips the hand that hooked to his side and active the sword has it glowed up, the ninja's katana came down at his has frank lifted it up and the ninja's sword was cut in half by the saber sword. The ninja gasped from this, Frank swinged at him cutting off his head in one go.

The other ninja dove down at Zane with his Kitana "Die!" Zane sighs as he easily takes a step to the left dodging the attack. "Yeah yeah…Die this Die that…" Zane says quickly appearing behind the ninja with great speed. He grabbed the ninja and snapping his neck. "Boring…" Zane says dropping the body. He has training so much with Danni and Oichi and their speed and reflexes that these ninjas look like they are moving in slow motion. Frank turned off his sword and hooked it back to his side "lets go" Zane nodded and walked with him. Walking and walking they stopped to see a Spooky cabin in a dark and mysterious forest. "Avatora, scan" scanning the shack "scanned compete, there is an underground entrance from this shack sir, I'm picking up heat singers, one of them is Princess Celestia but cannot pin point her location with in the tunnels" frank sighed "come on lets go" Zane nodded and followed his father into the shack, and then down stairs into deep underground tunnels. Scanning more "sir picking up an amount of prisoners not far, the princess in not with them. Her signal is coming from other detraction" Frank nodded "very well, Zane go find the princess I'll go get the other people out" he turned and dashed off.

"Lord Zane, you must move to safe the princess" Avatora said within his helmet.

"Shut up will ya. I know what I gotta do. The quicker she is saved the quicker I can get back to my sister. Even now I can still feel her pain back home. So don't bother me unless I ask for guidance and advice and do NOT call me a lord. I hate titles." Zane says walking off. Going down the tunnels, more ninja's appeared around him. Zane fighting them off by using the suits sword after killing the ninja's, Avatora came on in screen again "I since she is near" Zane sighed and started running he following the signal down 3 tunnels, appearing to a metal door "It's coming from this room! Hurry lord Zane!"  
"would you shut up I know!" he started to punch and kick the door, breaking down the door it fell back with a loud thud, he stepped in has he see's Celestia chained to the wall, she was on her knee's, he was naked with small cuts on her thighs, there was a tray with needles and bottles. He frowned "what did they do to her…?" he stepped to taking his sword cutting the chains. Her body falling limp, Zane right away caught her, he picked her up. He looked around and found no blanket to cover her up, he sighed and left the room "Lord Zane, your father is outside waiting for you" Zane sighed again and took off with Celestia in his arms.

Reaching the outside, there stood his father fighting off a ninja but he can sense this was different from the other ninjas they had fought. This ninja was keeping up with his fathers moves. Zane then can see his father's armor suite was sparking slightly and can see blood 'what the.. I thought there was a personal shield…?' Frank being kicked back by this ninja. Frank panted slightly, the man in front of him laughed "and they call you the grand high knight Celtica… a shame I expected more of you" then the man turned his head and looked right at Zane "so you didn't come alone…" Zane griped Celestia, Avatora on his com was glowing red "Danger!" moving quickly the man dashed at Zane with a dagger in his hand, Zane's eyes widen 'he's to fast!' suddenly Frank moved in front of them has the dagger came down and went through franks suite into his shoulder near his neck. Zane's eyes widen "dad!" suddenly the man moved back fast has two sword came down. It was Kaname and Renia, the man frowned "my, my two more dragons… un expected…" Kaname growled "you will pay for kidnapping my granddaughter and for all the shit you did to her!" the man chuckled "the time will come when I will be back for her" he said has fog appeared around and he disappeared with the fog. Kaname and Renia turned around has Frank fell to his knees panting. Zane's eyes widen "dad!" Renia frowned "Zane let me take the princess up to ship" Zane nodded slightly and handed her Celestia. She walked away with her in her arms. Kaname and Zane kneeled down "frank you alright?" Frank shook slightly "no… I think the blade is poisonous…" the blade was still in his shoulder" Zane frowned "I thought the barriers" Frank finished for him "this blade… a special type of metal that cancel barriers" Kaname exam his shoulder with the blade still in it "We have to get you into surgery, its in your shoulder deep and went into your bone" Frank sighed "great…" "zane help with your father" Zane nodded and they both put his arms over there shoulder and helped him to the ship.

At Oichi's Danni was on the phone with Smoker. "For how long?" She was in the master bedroom with Oichi while she rests. "A month…" She sighs. "I don't want to go on a mission that long…in fact while I haven't told anyone I plan on retiring this year. I'm getting up in age and I'm pasted my twenty-year mark. Once this is done this is my final mission and I'll do one more year…Yes, I know I need to work on my replacement. Zane wants to go to the special forces with Frank and I'm sure Adalena wants to go as well. I can't really blame them for not wanting to take my spot…We will talk about that later anyways send me the files and get things ready. I'll leave as soon as I am done here." She hangs up and sighs. She rubbed her shoulders. "Never thought I would be considering retirement…not sure what to do with myself once its final. I hate being stuck in the house…"

She looks at Oichi. "I wonder how you can cope with being a stay at home mom…" She grabbed her hand. "I told Frank that I didn't want to have any more kids but I never said we couldn't at least adopt haha. Maybe…Maybe not. Who knows." She rubbed Oichi's head and then kissed her cheek. "Get well my little peanut."

At the secret underground lab, Frank was in the surgery room has zane was in the waiting area waiting for news on his father. He looked to see a nurse rolling Celestia in a high tech advanced wheel chair, she was had on a tank top with boxer shorts and slippers on, there was a IV bag hooked to the wheel chair and in her arm. She was wide away. The nurse rolled her over "Lord Zane, the princess wanted to see you" Celestia raised her hand "you man leave now nurse" the nurse frowned "but princess I was order not to leave your side" "I said leave, I'm prefect safe near him, leave know" Celestia said, the nurse bowed "of course princess…" she walked away. Celestia smiled at Zane "thank you for saving me…." She had a pink tint to her cheeks. Zane shrugged "I did what I had to do, I'm happy to see you up and feeling better.. did they found anything…?" Celestia sighed "I was injected with the same drug that Robin was injected with…." Zane frowned "what did it enhanced…?" Celestia looked own at her hands "my inhume strength…. There doing blood test know to see if they can reverse it… its more different then what Robin suffered… I can't walk right know… so it's the reason why I'm in the wheel chair.." Zane reached out and touched her hand making her look up "Its alright, I know it will be alright" Celestia blushed more 'what is this feeling…?' she couldn't help but to leaned forward, Zane eyes widen slightly has her lips touched his. He can taste the grape flavor lip balm. Pulling back Celestia smiled at him "thank you Zane…"

Ronnie was sitting outside Oichi's house smoking. He and Faye were going to staying here for a while to help around the house. For some reason Florina had made a stand and wanted to stay to. Ronnie shook his head. "Why are all my offspring stubborn…" The back door opened and Faye walked out. "Oh here you are." Ronnie looked at her. "Ya need something?" Faye sat down beside him. "I have a favor for when Oichi gets better." "Mmmf…Faye we talked about this." Faye frowned. "We have and today I'm putting my foot down. Your grandchildren need to know about this whole beast thing. You can't keep holding on to all these secrets to yourself and you need to spend time with them." Ronnie sighed. "I don't think taking them to that place will do anything good for them." Faye sighed. "Stop being so stubborn." She took his hand. "My love…I don't have much time left in this world. You know it and I know it. Once I'm gone I fear that you will lock your heart away and disappear forever. I don't want that. I want you to at least establish a bond other than fear with your grandchildren. I want you to be in their lives through thick and thin." She squeezes her hand. "We made a promise that we would pass together and I'm sorry that I can't keep it but you have made me so happy and blessed me with a wonderful family. Can you at least do this one thing for me. Please?"

Ronnie frowned and sighed. "Alright…" Faye smiled and leans on his shoulder. "Thank you. It's hard for you to open up. This will do not only you some good but it will allow your grandchildren and their children to know about their own little history." Ronnie blow smoke. "More like a curse…" He mumbles.

Back at Zach's, zach was downstairs with the kids and Lami was in her playpen sleeping, a cute pink baby blanket was over her has she slept. Zach was on his laptop watching Lami's lungs on a live feed that rex is rolling. He frowned "her lungs… there's not looking good… I don't wanna do anything without Oichi's and law permission… Rex do you think my new serum will work on her lungs to help her breathing?"

"I would not recommend it. I have seen recordings on how…protective…lady Oichi is of her children. Even with a possibility of a success treatment it's risky. And Sir Law is very much like Lord Dante. He would want to know any and all effects of this serum since the family has a history of rejecting certain serums. Though it helped Lord Dante would this work on Princess Lami? Would it help her or harm her? Though the situation is high I suggest that you wait for word on Sir Law and Lady Oichi." "Mhmm yeah I know…" Zach said, suddenly a soft beep and blue glow came from his key chain. He said and put down his laptop and walked over to his keys taking off the devise that was glowing blue. Pushing the button in the middle, a mini version of Avatora appeared "King Zachariah" Zach smiled down at her "Avatora, its been awhile what can I help you with?" "Princess Celestia was kidnapped last night by the crane clan. Lord Frank and Lord Zane rescued her, she was injected with the same drug Robin was injected with… her legs aren't working right. She is stuck in the wheelchair" Zach frowned "oh my…" "King Jetter would you to, check on her legs" Zach hummed "I see very well, I will have Dustin send her here and I will exam her legs" Avatora bowed "very well king Zachariah" she disappeared. Zach sighed and put the keychain away. He walked back over to the laptop has Mikey came in, Zach looked at him "Mikey, Dustin is bring Celestia here" Mikey blinked at him "what for?" Zach frowned "she was kidnapped by the crane clan, they injected her with the same drug robin was injected with… her legs are damaged" Mikey frowned "I see, if anything I know you can heal her legs"

Back at the secret underground lab, Dustin walked over to Zane and Celestia. Zane had a blank look on his face and Celestia blushing slightly. Dustin smiled "Princess, I have been ordered to take you to my uncle so he can exam your legs personally" Celestia looked up at him "Oh I see very well" Dustin grabbed the back of her wheelchair and rolled her past Zane, Celestia smiled at him "By Zane" Zane nodded to her. Kaname came out of the surgery room and walked over to Zane, Zane stood up fast "How is he?" Kaname smiled at him "good, we gave him some antidote for the poison, it was indeed soaked in a rare poison. However his collar is fractured so we had to put screws in his collar bone, I think its best to tell your mother what happen. He will be out in a couple of minutes, he's still out like a light" he said walking away. Zane sighed and sat down taking out his phone.

He hit speed dial to Danni's number and it rung three times before she answered. "Zane now isn't the best time. I have things to take care of." "I know mom, but Dad got hurt." "Hurt? Hurt like…" "I count it as a level 6 hurt. Not dead, nor close, but injured to where he could have a slight chance of dying…if he didn't get help and stuff." Danni giggled. "We still need to work on your code talk but alright. I'm on my way." "Wait mom…how is sis? I still got that unsetting feeling in my chest." "Nothing has changed right now but she's in good hands as I have said before. I'll see you soon." "Alright…" Zane closed his phone and sighed.

At Ty's, Ty was on his bed in his boxers with a halo above his face has Robin was sitting on him just wearing underwear and no bra. Her hair was covering her chest has she massages Ty's chest, he had some nots in his chest area. She smiled down at him "So how did the test go on rare herbs?" "It went will I suppose." He says sighing. Robin chuckled and touched a area near his shoulder it made him wince slightly, Robin blinked "did that hurt?" Ty nodded slightly, Robin frowned "is this were you got stabbed from that ninja?" Ty nodded, Robin lifted her hand and did a point and went down using a pressure point, he blinked and looked up at her "the pain is gone" Robin chuckled "well auntie's pressure point lessons were worth it" she then jumped has she felt Ty's hands on her hips rubbing them, she raised her eyebrow "Mhmm rubbing my hips, is that a thank you?" she saw ty smirk slightly making her giggle, leaning down going through the halo screen he began to kiss him, kissing her back he tightly grabbed her ass making her moaning softly, releasing the kiss "I was reading Robin" Robin chuckled "yeah, yeah" she rolled over on his side cuddling up on his side has he went back at reading.

In Grand Line Central, at a new herb store, funded by Law, Law and Kaeden were out looking for some items. "Thank you for letting me come with you dad." Kaeden says. "Needed the extra hands." Kaeden smiled. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." "Shoot." Law says. Kaeden took a deep breath. "…I…I want to marry Niko." Law was about to reach out to grab something when he stopped. "I know the timing to ask is all bad but I didn't think I would get a change to ask you while mom is like she is…" Law sighs. "So you want to marry Niko. Are you asking me or telling me?" "A little of both…I wanted your approval. I mean since we aren't." Law rubbed Kaeden's head. "Just because we aren't blood doesn't mean I don't consider you my son. At any case you are free to do whatever you like so long as Niko gets out of school first. At least I don't have to worry about you getting him pregnant. We have enough babies popping out of everyone for right now." Kaeden smiled and hugged Law. "Thank you, dad. Now for another favor?" Law chuckled. "You want me to help break this down to Lucci." Kaeden nodded. "Alright but first, lets finish shopping. I have something I want to try." Kaeden smiled. "Okay."

On October 1st, in the late morning, Jess was in the delivery room. Sabo was out in the waiting area with his kids, Elvira and Alaric were sitting down near the twins. She had June in her arms. Sabo was pacing back and fourth, he was worried when aurora said he couldn't be back there. Elvira frowned "dad its okay… mom will be okay" Sabo frowned "I just don't understand why I'm not in there with her! I'm always in there with her…" Dawn came walking over to him with the her twin boys in the twin stroller "Sabo!" Sabo turned to her "Dawn…" "Where is she?" "In the deliver room… I'm not aloud back there…" Troy came over with Sora "I'm sure everything is fine…" Sabo frowned more. Sora frowned he was nervous, Flo was due any day know. Then they see Aurora pushing a double baby bassinet. Sabo's eyes widen and he stood up fast "Sabo, you have two healthy baby girls" Sabo smiled and looking down, soon everyone was circling the baby girls. Sabo smiled down at them, one of the girls had Jess's red hair and the other twin had his hair. Dawn chuckled "they are both beautiful" Sabo smiled more and reached down picking up baby B, with blonde hair "did she say the names?" Aurora chuckled "Nova for baby B and Aerith for baby A" Sabo smiled brightly "my little nova and little Aerith…" Elvira smiled "my little sisters…" Dawn looked at Aurora "How is Jess?" Aurora smiled "Good, she is getting stitched up now."

At Oichi's Florina was laying down beside Oichi slowly trying to knit. "Oh…how does she make this look so easy…" She pouted. Law was at his desk watching her. Since Sora was at the hospital Law had promise to make sure Florina didn't push herself so much since she was close to her due day. "So, what did you decided to name your daughter?" Florina smiled. "We are naming her Athina." "Cute…you plan on having anymore?" Florina blushed. "I…um…don't know really." Law chuckled.

There was a knock and Izzy walked in. She was just getting off the phone with Mikey. "Daddy still isn't waking up…I'm worried." Law looked at her. "He's with Zach so eventually he'll wake up. How do you plan to tell Dante about you and Mason?" Izzy rubbed her belly. "I'm not sure just yet…I hope he will approve." Law leans back in his chair. "Knowing Dante, I'm sure he will be happy if your happy. Being with Zach has turned him into a big softy." Florina giggled. "It's cute. I'm happy he found love you know." Izzy sat down on the bed. "I don't think I've properly greeted Zach…last I saw him was at Oichi's wedding and back then I didn't take him and daddy's relationship seriously. I mean his and Dawn's so called 'spark' didn't last as long as people thought it did even if they had Roxas, so I thought this would be the same." She sighed. "I guess I'm the worst to think that…"

The door opened again, and Kyra walked in. "You're not little sister." Izzy frowned but then sighed. "Right…like I'd listen to you." Kyra chuckled. "Still not accepting me? Well no matter. I'm here weither you like it or not." She walked over and sat in the couch that was in the room. "As for 'our' fathers I'm sure Zach holds no grudge against you. You didn't do anything wrong other then act like a normal child who couldn't accept the truth." Izzy reframed from rolling her eyes and simply nodded.

Later that day, Zach was down in his lab looking at the screen at Celestia's leg tissue and muscles. He frowned "wow they are really damage… Rex inject the serum into sample 1" "yes sir" as rex did that, Zach watched but frowned as it was rejecting the serum "treatment failure" Rex said, Zach sighed "inject serum 489 into sample 2" he watched as the tissue started to heal but slowly "treatment working at 55.99 %, I suggest a constant daily treatment" Zach nodded "very well, run the serum machine in creating more of Serum 489" "Yes sir." Then Rex glowed red slightly "sir you should come upstairs, lord Dante is showing signs of waking up" Zach's eyes widen, he got up fast and headed up stairs. Heading up stairs fast, he ran into the master bedroom, Mikey downstairs can hear Zach running. He was playing with his twins. "Daddy why grandpa running?" Elizabeth says. "I don't know…let's go find out." Holding both Elizabeth and Morgan he went after Zach.

Zach rushing over the bed, he looked down at Dante "Dante… can you hear me my love?" There was no movement from him. Zach frowned. "Rex I thought you said he was showing sighs of waking!" Rex appeared beside the bed. "Give him a moment please…things like this can not be rushed…" Within a few seconds Dante twitched. He turned his head slightly and opened his eyes a bit. Zach smiled "Dante"

Mikey walked in and saw when Dante opened his eyes fully. They were still dull and empty. Zach watched as the color in his eyes started to return. Dante's purple eyes were lighter than usual as he blinks, trying to adjust with the lighting. Mikey bit his lip. "Papa…" Dante rubbed his head and slowly sat up. "Spinning…" He mumbled. Zach smiled "love take it easy"

Dante felt bandages on his head and frowned. He looked at Zach and anger suddenly filled his eyes. Zach eyes widen as Dante took a swing at him. Zach grabbed Dante's arm and held it. Zach frowned "I said to take it easy!"

"What…did you do…" Zach frowned. "I removed the chip from your head. Forgive me but it had to be done. It was causing you to much pain…I'm sor…" Before Zach could finish, Dante got lose from his grip, Grabbed Zach by his arm and pulled him down to him. His lips pressed against Zach's. Zach's eyes widen but started to kiss him back.

Mikey sighs as he shields his kid's eyes from the kissing. "Jeez…I can't even say get a room since this is your room…" Breaking the kiss, Dante place his hand at the back of Zach's neck and bumped foreheads with him. "Thank you…" He says. Zach smiled at him "well you are welcome my love"

Mikey smiled. 'A traditional love greeting…it's been awhile since I've seen that from him'

Back at the hospital, Elvira was in the personal bathroom in her mothers maternity room throwing up. Alaric kneeled beside her and rubbed her back "you alright hun" Elvira nodded "just morning sickness… why do they call it morning sickness when you get it everyday…?" she said Alaric frowned and kept rubbing her back. The door opened and Sabo stepped with a hot cup of ginger tea "here, when you are done throwing up drink this" he said placing it on the sink "then come out… Aurora has something news for us" he said with a frown and walked out of the room. Elvira frowned not having the feel to throw up anymore, she stood up rinsed out her mouth and took the tea cup and took a sip from it. Her and Alaric both walked out of the room. Her mother was still a sleep, the twins were soundly asleep next to her.

Sabo sitting down on the couch in the personal waiting room, Dawn, Troy with Sora and her brothers were in the room. Elvira and Alaric walked over and stepped in the room. Aurora standing there with a heavy frowned "sit Elvira" she said softly. She nodded and say down. Aurora sighed with a frowned "Alright there is something I have to tell you all…" Dawn frowned "Aurora what is.. it?" Aurora frowned and looked at everyone "after having the twins… it damaged her uterus…" Dawn and Sabo's eyes widen. Her kids frown deeply "What do you mean damage her uterus…?" Sabo asked with a sad tone "it damaged it to the point she cannot get pregnant anymore…" Dawn's hand went up to her mouth in shock "She can't have children anymore…?" Aurora shook her head "no, with Sabo's permission I can take some of her eggs and freeze them, I would like to test her eggs and see it they are still alright" Sabo frowned but nodded "yes go ahead" Aurora smiled softly "Alright… when she wakes up I would like to talk to her alone if you all don't mind" she said leaving the room. Sabo bite his lip "Sabo… you alright?" Elvira frowned "Dad..?" Draco and Draven frowned at there father, Klaus frowned and looked away. Sabo sighed and got up "I'll be fine…" he said leaving the room. Dawn shook her head and looked at Sora "you should be by Flo's side… call me when she goes into labor" Sora frowned "Of course mom" Dawn smiled. Sora stood up and hugged his father "bye everyone" he left.

Sabo next to Jess holding her hands, he literally put her hands on his face, he was trying not to cry. "Sabo what's wrong?" he blinked and looked to see Jess awake with a smile on her face. Sabo smiled at her "your awake" Jess chuckled "Of course I 'am oh were the girls" Sabo smiled looked behind him "There sleeping" Jess chuckled but frowned "why were you about to cry…?" Sabo frowned "Jess… you… can't get pregnant anymore…" Jess eyes widen then frowned "your not joking are you…?" Sabo sighed "Aurora told us that your uterus is damage after the twins… but she wants to check your eggs" Jess sighs and leans back "I see…. Any news of Oichi?" "I've been trying to call law but he's not really answering…" Jess sighs deeply "give me my phone now" Sabo shook his head and reached it her bag taking out her phone. Handing it to her she took it and dialed Laws number, making a video call. Waited for a couple of moments when it was answered "Jessica, I heard you went into labor, how did it go?" Jess smiled softly to him "Fine, I gave birth too two beautiful baby girls, Aerith and Nova" Jess looked at him more "How's Oichi?"

"Nothing has changed." Law says. "I See… please let me know how she is doing okay?" Jess asked him. Law nodded "Of course" Jess frowned at him "Law… I just found out I can't get pregnant anymore…."

"I'm sad to hear that." Law says with concern. "Aurora said… after having the twins it damage my uterus… were I can't get pregnant anymore… but she's gonna check my eggs though… it a shock to find out that I can't get pregnant anymore…"

"Well luckily you were able to give birth to many children before this happen." Law says. Suddenly a soft cry was heard behind Sabo, they both look, Nova was awake and crying softly. Jess smiled "gotta go bye Law" she hanged up on him.

At Zach's Dante was holding Morgan and Elizabeth while Zach and Mikey talked to Rex. There were looking at Dante's scans and brain waves. Zach glanced over to see Dante cuddling and tickling his grandchildren with a peaceful smile on his face. Zach's heart throbbed a bit. "While I'm happy to see him look so peaceful…are you sure he is okay? Anything out of order?" Rex looked at them both. "Yes, right now his brain is recovering from the mental shock. He needs time to process about this. I recommend that he stay here in bed and rest for a few more days. Note, he may lash out at random, but it is most likely due to his now mixed personality." Mikey crossed his arms. "Understandable. Papa was more of a carefree and happy go luckily person like myself of course, then he suddenly became a cold and calculated killer with no feelings and remorse."

"Aw, Mikey are you trying to make me blush?" Dante said laughing cheerfully. Mikey smiled. "Is it working?" They both laughed at the same time give off a perfect vibe. The twins eyes sparkled a bit seeing their grandpa laugh so happily. They had never seen him do it before. Zach smirked "I love you both"

"By the way, how is Oichi?" Dante asked. "Her condition is the same. She has yet to wake up." Rex says. Dante looks at him. "Rex was it…do you think you can help Gabby out? Your systems function a lot better than hers and I'm very impressed. Can you sync up with her and become one single unit? If that's okay with Mikey." Mikey nodded. "I don't mind. It would be the best of both worlds." Rex nodded. "Understood, I will get to work on her as soon as I can." He disappeared. Dante ruffled the twin's hair making then giggle. "I'm craving for some Seafood. Feels like I haven't eaten in months. Ugh." Dante says sighing. Mikey chuckled. "It feels a little weird to hear you sound so carefree. I almost missed the cold version of you." Dante chuckled. "I'm sure you will get use to me very soon." Zach laughed "well he's still my dante and I love both version of him" he said walking over and sitting next to dante and leaned in licking cheek making Dante blush, Zach laughed "Yup still taste the same, like Chocolate" Mikey couldn't help but to laugh at that mark.

That following week on the 10th of October, Ty and Robin were over at Oichi's. Ty was helping Law with a new serum that he had discovered by accident. They were in his office trying to recreate it. Florina was the spare room rubbing her tummy. Sora was in the shower. She was hurting a bit, but she didn't say anything. She sighed out. 'I think it's almost time but…I don't want to have my first baby without my sister.' She sighed sadly. 'Please a little longer my baby girl. I can feel that she will be up in no time…'

The door opened, and Niko walked in. "Auntie?" "Hi sweetie. Is everything okay?" Niko nodded and walked in. "I came to check on you." Florina smiled as he walked over and rubbed her tummy. "Today is the due date isn't it?" Florina nodded. "Yes, I can feel her ready to pop out anytime soon." Niko smiled. "I'm happy for your auntie." Florina giggled. "Thank you."

Robin was in the living room, watching a movie with the triplets. Law didn't let her go in the office where he and Ty was. Kaeden walked in with Scarlet and Naomi behind him. "Are you really gonna ask Niko?" Naomi asked with sparkles in her eyes. "I already said I would sis. Stop bothering me about it." Naomi giggled and hugged him. "Yay! Congratulations!" Kaeden shook his head.

Suddenly the door to Law's office opened. Law came out in a hurry holding a small bottle. It was light blue and glowing. "Dad?" Naomi says. "No time to talk." Law says walking by them. Ty was behind him with a concern look on his face. The kids looked at each other before following them.

They went by Florina's room. "Where is everyone going in a hurry?" Niko shrugged. "I'll go find out." Florina nodded. Niko left and closed the door behind him, just as Sora came out with a towel around his waist and a towel on his head. "What's going on?" "I'm not sure. Everyone rushed past the room in a hurry."

In the room where Oichi was sleeping, Law took out the blue liquid and placed it in syringe. He grabbed Oichi's arm and injected her with it. Ty was watching closely as Law pulled her shirt up. Her veins were still showing on her stomach from the poison. Robin walked in and went to Ty's side. Kaeden walked up to Law while Naomi and Scarlet kept the triplets back. They watched at the liquid quickly spread out throughout Oichi's body. Her veins disappeared, and she sighs out. She then started to cough. Law sat her up and noticed a light purple liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth. He frowned and grabbed a small empty cup. He placed it over her mouth just as soon as she coughs heavily. She spit up purple liquid almost nearly enough to fill the cup half way. Ty's eyes widen. "Is that…the poison?" "Yeah I think so…" He placed the cup down and grabs a rag to wipe Oichi's mouth. As he did she quickly opened her eyes in shocked. She gasped loudly and tried pushing Law away from her.

"Oichi! Stop its okay!" Law says grabbing her. Kaeden quickly rushed to the other side of the bed and grabbed Oichi's other arm. "Mom!" Oichi stops. Law grabs her face. "It's okay Ichi. Your fine." Oichi breaths out softly and looks around the room. "The…poison…" "For right now its dormant." Oichi frowned. "I see…" She then smiles. "I see…" Kaeden lets go of her arm. Oichi hugs Law. "You saved me." Law smiled and teared up a bit as he hugged her back. Naomi and Scarlet were tearing up as the finally ran into the room with the triplets behind her. "Mom!" The all jumped on the bed, carefully, and hugged her. Oichi giggled and the tearing faces of her family.

Ty was happy. He was so overjoyed that he finally could help Oichi. Oichi looked at him. "Thank you to Ty…Thanks so much." Ty bit his lip. He then grabbed Robin by the wrist and pulled her out the room, by passing Niko. Niko raised his eyebrow but ignored it as he walked in. He smiled happily as he joined in the teary eyed hugged.

Ty brought Robin to open guest room. "Ty what's…?" Ty held her close before planting a kiss on her. Robin's eyes widen in shock.

Ty pulled back. "Sorry…I'm just so happy that she's okay…I didn't know what else to do while everyone else was hugging her so…" He blushed. "Just let me keep kissing you okay." Robin smiled at him and jumped on him making him catch her "Kiss me all you want love"

Back in the room Florina felt a happy feeling come over her. "She's okay…" She says. Sora looked at her. "You mean Oichi?" Florina smile. "I'm so happy…" She starts to cry a bit. Sora rubbed her head and smiled. Suddenly Florina stopped. Sora frowned. "Flo?" "u-um…" She looked down at her dress to see a wet spot growing. Sora's eyes widen. "Did you…!?" Florina nodded.

Sora in panicked quickly got up and rushed to the door. He nearly slammed it open as he ran to the room. "Law!" Law turned to him. "What? I'm right here. No need to…" "Flo has gone into Labor!" Law sighed. "Now of all times." He got up and went to the room with Sora. Oichi giggled. "I guess I got up at the right time." She sits up. "Mom you need to rest." "I will not. Not when my sister is going to give birth to her first child. Now make the calls to Grandma, Mother, and everyone else. Chop, Chop!" She says getting up.

At Zach's, he was alone with Dante in the bedroom. Dante was reading Zach's tablet on the contact that Zach had put in his left eye. "So, the contact will keep your personal darkness in check, it keeps Darcaniea form killing everyone. Mikey agreed to have me put the contact in your eye, only I can remove it" "Sounds good. Its better then my chip idea." Dante says closing the tablet. "I trust you with this so I don't need to read much more into it." Dante says smiling. Zach smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

There was a knock on the door. Mikey opened it. "Sorry to interrupt but we gotta go now. Flo went into labor!" Dante smiled. "That's great! I thought I would miss it. What hospital?" "Well that's the thing. She's being stubborn and doesn't want to go. So she's at Oichi's so lets go!" Dante smiled and sat up. "Are you sure you are ready to move around?" Dante got up. "I think a trip to my daughter's house is enough. Plus, I'm not going to miss Flo giving birth to her first child." Zach chuckled "under one condition, you gonna be in a wheelchair" Dante pouted "fine…"

At Frank and Danni's Zane and Adalena were waiting for Danni and Frank. "Are you sure you don't need to rest more?" Danni says as she and Frank walked out the kitchen. "I don't want you to over work yourself." Danni says with concern. "Babe I'm fine, I don't need any rest"

"Come on Mom! I don't want to miss Flo having her baby!" Danni frowned and put Zane in a head lock. "Don't 'come on mom' Me! I have the right to be worried about your father don't I!?" Zane tapped out quickly and nodded. "Good!" She let him go. "Now let's go before I ground you for rushing me." Zane pouted. Frank chuckled has his sister waved goodbye to them "Have fun!" Frank looked at her "no renting movies, I had to keep Danni back from the bill over the moves you had rented" he snapped at her, his sister just chuckled "like you can't both afford it" Frank shook his head "Come on lets go, Danni you have to drive because I still have my arm in a sling" Danni sighed "yeah yeah"

At Oichi's. Florina was groaning. "Ow…" Law had kicked everyone but Sora and Oichi. She was holding Oichi's hand. "I'm so happy you are awake. Sis." Oichi smiled with tired eyes. "Like I would miss this." Law had her legs propped up. "You sure you don't want to go the hospital?" Sora asked with concerning eyes. "I'm not going!" Florina snapped. Sora jumped a bit. "O-Okay…" Oichi giggled. "It's okay Sora. Law will make sure you get a healthy baby. He has everything he needs in this room. Its prepped just in case I couldn't make it to the hospital when the twins come. Oh, Did you call your dad?" Sora nodded still with a worried look on his face.

In the living room Lily and Garp were there. They had just came for a visit when they were told Florina was in Labor. "I called Faye and she said they will be here in a moment." Lily says sitting down. "Is auntie going to be okay?" Damien asked. "Yeah is she?" Ayden asked. "Is she!? Is she!?" Kaleb asked. "She will be okay. Law will take care of her. Luckily the house is sound proof. I don't think I could bare if my little Flo started yelling and throwing a fit." Garp chuckled.

Almost an hour went by before Danni walked in with the others. "Where is she? Is Flo okay? Why didn't anyone take her to the hospital!?" Ty sighed. "She didn't want to go. She put up a heck of an argument, so Uncle said to let it be." Danni frowned. "So stubborn." Zane looked around. "Oichi is okay right?" Kaeden frowned. "Is my mom the only thing you can think about?" Zane frowned back. "Well I can help it since I'm freaking linked to her asswipe." "Language…" Lily says. "Auntie Flo is about to have a baby and that's the first thing you say?" Kaeden says. Zane's eyes twitched. "You wanna go Kai because we can go! I'll kick your ass right here and now!" "I said Language!" Lily yelled out making the room jump. "If you boys want to fight then take it outside. I don't what to hear your potty mouths while something wonderful is happening. The next words out of your mouth better be a sorry or I'm washing both of your mouths out with Soap. Understand!?" Kaeden and Zane frowned. "Yes, ma'am…Sorry Grandma…" They said at the same time. Danni sighed. "You boys…I wish you would just get along."

Soon enough Mikey walked through the door with Faye. She was holding his twins. The others walked in behind her. "Yo!" Mikey says. "Yo!" His twins repeated after him. "I see everyone is here. Flo pop out the baby yet?" Faye took a seat next to Lily and handed her Morgan. "Not yet." Lily says. Mikey pouted. "Aw man…" Danni looked to see Zach push Dante in the wheelchair. "Ugh…I could have dealt without seeing your face." Dante laughed and smiled. "It's good to see you to Peaches." Danni's eyes widen. Lily and Faye's eyes did to. Scarlet nudged Naomi. "Hey…am I seeing things or did Grandpa just smile?" Naomi pouted. "Grandpa always smiled when I was around him." Niko was sitting on the floor. "Yeah…but never like that."

Frank raised his eye brow. "Peaches?" Danni blushed. "D-Don't call me that! Better yet why the hell are you smiling!?" Dante laughed. "I can't smile Peaches!?" Danni's face got redder. "I'll kill you!" Zane and Kaeden quickly grabbed Danni from getting closer to Dante. "M-Mom stop!" Zane yelled. "Grandma please calm down…" Kaeden says. Faye giggled. "I haven't heard him call her that in a long time." Lily nodded. "I haven't seen him…Smile so happily or laugh like this since he was a boy…"

Once Danni calmed down, Izzy, Kyra, and Mason showed up. Izzy was wearing a cute plain pink shirt showing her four-month belly. She was eating just a plain jelly sandwich. She then stopped when she saw Dante. "D-Daddy!?" Dante turned his head and smiled. "Izzy! It's been a while how have you…" He looked at stomach and then looked at Mason. "You…Your Dolton's boy aren't you?" Mason gulped and nodded. "Hmm…I see…I'll deal with that later for now Izzy come here." Izzy whimpered a bit and walked to him. "Y-Yes S-ir…" Dante reached out to her. She closes her eyes, fearing what he might do. She then felt a soft head pat. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. "As long as your happy I'm happy okay?" Izzy's eyes widen a bit but nodded. "We will talk later but I'm sure Flo wants you at her side." Izzy nodded and looked at Zach before she went to the room Flo was in.

When she opened the door, everyone could briefly hear Florina yelling something at Sora. Izzy shut the door cutting Florina off just when she was about to say some colorful words.

Zach chuckled "Seems like you are confusing a lot of people with the way you act" Troy and Dawn walked in the house, Troy looked around "Were is Sora and Flo?" "Upstairs…" Zach said, Troy nodded and sat down. Dawn smiled at Dante "I'm happy to see you are awake and healthy looking" Dante chuckled and smiled at her "Why thank you Dawnie" Dawn's eyes widen "you haven't called me that since…" she was stunned. Zach laughed "I'll explain to you all later" he said "Now lets what to see the new addition"

More hours went by as everyone waited. With the house being soundproof it was silent. Danni was pacing back and forth waiting. Dante was reading on Niko's tablet. Kyra was tapping her finger on her arm. Even the triplets were being silent which was very rare.

Soon the door opened, and Izzy walked out a little weak legged and pale. Mason went to her. "Izzy?" "S-So much b-blood…" Danni walked to her. "Is everything okay?" "Oh…yes, the baby is here but um…Flo wishes to see you before they bring her out." Danni frowned and rushed to the room. She walked in to see Law cleaning things up. Oichi was looking a bit confused and Sora was frowning a bit. Florina was crying as she held her baby girl, Athina, in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. "What is going on here?" Danni asked. Florina looked at her. "Mom…I swear I didn't cheat on Sora…I didn't!" Danni frowned. "What are you going on about?" Danni asked as she walked up to bed. Florina turned Athina around. She had light tanish skin, and Sora's dark green eyes but she had green hair.

"Oh…" Danni says. Florina looked at Sora. "I swear…I…" Sora grabbed her hand. "I know Flo…" Oichi looked at her mother. "Is that all?" Florina and Sora looked at her. "Flo sweetie. Your dad and brother had green hair." Florina's eyes widen and so did Oichis. "Wait…what!?" Florina says. Danni took out her wallet and sighed. "I should have told you this a long time ago but I never had a chance to tell you. I knew your parents and you had a younger brother." She pulled out a picture and handed it to them. Florina took it. Her eyes widen even further. In the picture there was a man with long green hair and dark skin with light brown eyes. Next to her was light brown skin women with pink hair and eyes. There was a little girl in the picture with two side ponytails just like hers and pink hair with green at the tips. In the girl's arm was a small young boy with green hair also.

"Who…What…is this me!?" Florina asked in a panic. She started to feel a little dizzy from this. Oichi held her up. "Flo…" "Mama…so…So I had parents AND a little brother!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Florina asked with ranging emotions. "Because I was asked not to by your parents. They didn't want you mixed in their plans and it cost them their lives…your little brother, His name is Sai, is currently still alive but he is under protective custody…" Florina was at lost for words. "I know this is a lot sweetie and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but, you didn't cheat. It's just in your genes for your children to strongly have green or pink hair or both." She says tapping the tip of Florina's green tips. "It's kinda like how Dawn and Jess have that strong gene to pop out some red heads haha first."

Florina looked down at her daughter then to Sora. "I'm sorry…I guess I over reacted." Sora smiled and kissed her forehead. "You couldn't have known. It's okay." Danni smiled. "I promise to explain everything at a better time. For now why don't you let Sora introduce Athina to the family. I'm sure Flo needs some rest." "Wait let me hold her please?" Oichi says. Florina smiled and handed Athina to Oichi. Oichi smiled. "Hi little Athina. Your so adorable." She rubbed her soft cheeks with the back of her index finger. Athina smiled up to her. Oichi smiles brightly. "Aw, she smiled at me! I'm such a killer with babies heehee!" She handed Athina to Sora. He then left to go see the family.

Florina sighs out. "I'm tired…" Oichi giggled. "I'm sure you are. You did great giving you used no pain meds at all." Danni smiled. "Your mom didn't need them either. She was quite a trooper." Florina smiled. "Oichi…can you stay with me please? Until Sora gets back?" Oichi nodded and took her hand. "Get some rest okay sis.'

Sora walking out of the room, he headed downstairs were everyone was. He smiled "Everyone one" they looked at him "Meet Baby Athina" he said, Troy and Dawn got up took one step looking down at her, Troy smiled "hey there cutie I'm your grandpa" Dawn blinked "Green hair….?" Sora nodded "it's from her side of the family, Danni can explain later" Sora turned to Dante and stepped to him "Dante you wanna meet your granddaughter?"

"Of course, bring her here." Dante says. Sora handed Athina to Dante. Zach smiled down at her "Good name, named her after the goddess Athina"

Later on, Frank was in a private room with Danni, Zane and Adalena. "So I have some news for the family"

"What kind of news…good I hope." Zane says, earning a smack on the back of the head from Danni. Frank smiled handing a file folder to Danni "Go on open it." Danni blinked and opened it, her eyes widen "These are adoption papers… for baby June…" Frank nodded "I have talked to Jess about adopting her since June is up for adoption still. We have to go to court for it, June's grandmother is trying to get June. You guys are up for a new addition for the family?" Zane groans. "Another baby?" Adalena nudged him. Danni smiles. "Well I know how much you want more children and sadly I can't give that to you. I was going to speak to you about adoption. My co-work…" Danni frowned. "She had a fling with Smoker and they don't want the child. So I thought we could talk about adopting him but this is fine to." Frank smiled and kissed forehead "the more the merrier I say, we can adopt both" Zane groaned "Two babies?!" Adalena nudged him again "shut up" she hissed at him.

A couple of days later, Jess, Sabo and their kids with Alaric came over to Oichi's, Jess had healed nice from her fast healing. Knocking on the door, within a few moments the door opened by Niko, Jess smiled holding Nova in a car seat. Sabo had Aerith in the other car seat. "Niko! Hello hun"

"Hi Auntie Jess." Niko says smiling. Jess smiled stepped in with Sabo and the kids. The twins right away ran over to the triplets. Klaus sighed gave Niko a hug and then walked away to sit in the Livingroom. Elvira smiled at Niko "Hey Niko" he smiled at her and touched her tummy "congrats on the baby" Elvira giggled "Thank you Niko" Niko looked at Alaric "you hurt her and ill hurt you" Alaric laughed "Please I haven't hurt yet and will never, Niko your petty threats mean nothing" he said Walking with Elvira passed him. Jess sighed "So Niko can you show me and Sabo to Oichi's room, she wanted to see the girls"

Niko rubbed his head. "Well…she and dad are having a moment right now so…" Jess chuckled "I see" Sabo shook his head.

Kaeden walked downstairs half sleep. He was in a t-shirt and shorts. The Oichi triplets and Jess's twins were already wrestling in the living room. Kaeden walked over to the back door and opened it. "Out. Now!" He says firmly. The kids giggled and quickly ran outside. Kaeden sighs. Niko walked over to him. "I told you mixing that stuff would hurt. Go get mama. Auntie Jess is here." Kaeden sighed. "It's a dream come true to hear you ordering me around. It's adorable." Niko blushed. "Just go already!" Kaeden chuckled walking by the others and heading down the hall to the master bedroom. Jess smirked "So it is true, you two are dating! So cute!"

Suddenly there was a crashing sound in the kitchen. Niko groans. "Scarlet what did you break!" He says rushing into the kitchen. "What the…why do you always blame me for something that breaks!" "Because your always breaking things!" "Gosh when did you become mom!" "When you and the triplets couldn't be silent for one freaking day! So clean this mess up!" There was silence before Niko walked back out. "Sorry for the loudness auntie Jess. I've been put in charge while Mom and Dad are busy." Jess chuckled "Its alright dear, the twins are always breaking things at home I'm use too it"

Kaeden came back after a while. "Auntie this way." He says. Jess smiled and followed Keaden with Sabo behind her.

Kaeden led them down the hall way that was now set up with all the pictures of their family starting from just Oichi, Law, Niko, and Kaeden, and so forth adding each child the main photo. It was one of the two ways to get to the master bed room. Kaeden finally came to the door and knocked. "Mom!" "It's open." Law says. Kaeden opened the door and Let them in.

Law stuck his head out the bathroom. Inside they could hear Oichi throwing up. "One second." He says closing the door behind him. Jess frowned and stepped in putting Nova's car seat down, she was soundly a sleep. Sabo walked in behind her and put down Aerith's car seat she was also fast asleep. "It everything alright?" Jess frown looking at the bathroom hearing Oichi throwing up.

A few seconds past before Law came back out hold a jar of purple liquor. He sat it on the dresser before going back to the bathroom. They heard the sink turn on and Oichi gargle. "How is your throat?" Oichi coughed. "Like it burns…" Oichi voice came out super soft. "You up for a visit? Jess is here with the girls." "Yeah…"

Law came out with Oichi holding her hand. She was wearing a maternity nightgown. Her four-month old belly was poking out. She sighed as she held to the door frame. Her veins were showing on her face. "S-Sorry…can you give me a moment to get settled?" Oichi says softly. Jess nodded "Of course sissy" Sabo frowned at Oichi 'oh Oichi..'

Law helped Oichi on the bed and sat the pillows behind her back he then took out her serum. He injected it in her arm and watched as her face cleared up. He handed her a cup of water and watched her drink it down. She sighs out. "Much better." She says. Sabo frowned. "Is it the poison?" "Side effects from the both the poison and this new serum. Even while the poison is dormant it's reacting violently to the serum. It's both good and bad. It's good because Oichi is getting the poison out her system but the bad thins is that the poison is constantly growing stronger. Soon it might reject this all together." Sabo frowned. Jess's heart dropped "I hope it doesn't reject it"

Oichi smiled. "On the bright side it's only affecting me. The twins are still healthy and are not affected by the poison so that's really all that matters to me right now." Law rubbed her head. "Anyways let's see the cutie pies." Jess smiled reached down taking Nova out who right away woke up, she fussed slightly "Oh shhh, your gonna meet your auntie Oichi" Jess stepped over "This is Nova" Sabo taking Aerith out he stepped over also "This is Aerith"

Oichi holding Nova smiled down at her, Nova fussed until she looked up at Oichi, her eyes widen slightly and smiled brightly at Oichi. Oichi giggled. "That's it. I'm a baby magnet. Babies love me and I love them heehee." Law smiled down at her. It was nice to hear her laugh and smile again. Seems like its been a while since that whole issue. Oichi handed Nova back and held Aerith. "You guys make cute babies."

Suddenly they heard a scream from outside, Jess frowned and walked to the window opening it "What's going on out there?!" she yelled she can see the triplets and her twins, Draco was holding his arm. Jess's eyes widen "What happen?!" Draven frowned looking up "Damien accidently bumped into Draco knocking him down… mom his arm is turning purple!"

Law sighed. "Oh, for the love of…" "Language in front of the babies." Oichi says. Law frowned and headed in a room that led out to the backyard. It was something new they installed because this wasn't the first time one of their kids got hurt in the back yard. Jess shook her head "it's alright, Draco already had a broken ankle, he can toughen it up" Sabo said, Jess frowned at him "Oh right when Elvira broke her wrist when she was 12 you freaked the hell out" Sabo frowned "Well that's because she's my princess!" "DAD!" they turned their head to see Elvira was in "I'm not your princess in anymore… its embarrassing!" Jess chuckled, Sabo pouted. Elvira smiled walking over to Oichi "Auntie Oichi, I'm happy to see you up and awake up"

"It's nice to be awake. I missed my active little house. Mmm and where is your little lover bug." Elvira smiled "Oh he's downstairs with Kaeden who's glaring him for something I know what for" Oichi chuckled and reached out rubbing Elvira's tummy "I can sense it will be a girl…" Elvira said, Jess smiled "I hope it is a girl" "Well, simply because you two say a girl it I hope it's a boy." Oichi says laughing. She rubbed her own stomach. "As for me it doesn't really matter the gender as long as I can finally have a healthy birth. She giggles. Jess smiled "I can't wait for them to come!" Law walked back in, Jess looked at him "So how's Draco's arm?" Law sighed "Well for me to have such high-tech gadgets I can take an x-ray fast; his arm is indeed broken" Jess frowned "You gonna put a cast on him?" Law nodded "I gotta dig it all out, he choose the green color, excuse me I gotta find all cast stuff" he walked away. Jess sighed "Well this sure made him busy"

"He doesn't mind. He is my little workaholic." Jess looked at Oichi "did anyone tell you about River and Terry….?" Elvira frowned and looked down. "Yeah I know about it." Oichi says. She hands Aerith to Sabo. "I'm well aware what went on while I was out. You can tell River not to worry. Terry will be home soon. In fact, he should be back tomorrow night. We had a nice chat the other day from his cell back in the kingdom. He regrets not knowing learning how to control his beast rage. Therefore, he is getting his chip removed and going with grandpa to learn how to finally and properly control it. Of course, that means he has to leave River for another three months but with Terry's skill I'm sure it will take a month maybe." Oichi says smiling.

The next night, River was rubbing her tummy. The bruise on her side was fully gone. Terrance was still at the house helping River out until terry came home, the twins were a sleep already and Jareth was sleeping in his nursery room. River had the baby monitor in case he woke up. River sighed going on her side hugging her pregnancy pillow she sniffed slightly 'I miss my lion…'

"Yes, I know you say it every night." River sat up and turned to the window to see Terry leaning on it. Terry smiled. "See I did my own little ninja sneak. You should be proud of me haha." Terry's was wearing a plain white t-shirt and baggy black pants. His hair was now down past his shoulders and he had rings around his wrist and neck from being chained up for the past month. Terry was quickly tackled with a snuggled hug "My Lion!" she snuggled into his neck. Terry smiled and hugged her back. "Sorry for being gone for so long. I needed to have time to cool down and reflex on my actions. I hurt you and our baby along with my friends and family. It was my worst nightmare and it took me a while to finally get a hold of myself." "Oh Terry my love… I know and I forgive you I never be mad at you"

Terry sighed. "I've decided…that I have to change. I'm getting the chip out and I'm going to ask my grandfather to train me like he did with Oichi. I'd have to leave for a while but It's a small price to pay so that I can never hurt you or anyone else again…" River frowned "will you be here for the birth of our daughter…?" Terry blinked "a girl?" River chuckled "yes I found out the other day… I would like to name her Xena after my great great great, well super great grandmother" "I see…then that's fine and I will be gone for a month at best. My training has to be spaced out and all. Unlike Oichi I need…a lot of work. So yes, I will be here." River smiled and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. Suddenly Jareth's cry's were heard from the baby monitor. River sighed "I think he senses his daddy home" she poked him. "Sharp senses I see." Terry says chuckling. "Go on and check on him and come back in here, I want some of my lion tonight… hormones you know… I know you can smell it on me, I'm super horny right know" "I don't need to smell you know that. Haha." Terry says smiling.

On October 17th, at the Celtica Royal court house. Danni, Frank and Jess with Baby June were on the left side of the court room. Morea's mother was on the right side with her lawyer. Morea's mother had black hair and blue eyes, she had the aura of high dripline. The judge came in the room "Alright lets get this over with, this is the case of Baby June Greenly for adoption" Morea's mother's lawyer stood up "Yes judge helei, Ms. Greenly would like to note that she is the parental grandmother of baby June and deserves to be with her grandmother" Jess frowned at this, Frank being there lawyer stood up "Do I have to remind the court that in Morea Greenly's will that Princess Jessica Mikcloud was named the guardian and it was in the will that Morea did not want her baby with her mother" Morea's mother glared "That was not in the will!" the judge banged his stick "Enough, Ms. Greenly do not speak out of turn or I will find incompetent" she sighed and sat back down "Know then, I have a copy of the will here and it has indeed say that your daughter did not won't you to have the baby in case something happen. IF you can tell me one good reason why I should let you have this baby please do tell me and the court" all eyes turned to her, she sighed and sat back down "Now then, I have a copy of the will here and it has indeed say that your daughter did not want you to have the baby in case something happen. IF you can tell me one good reason why I should let you have this baby please do tell me and the court" all eyes turned to her, she sighed and stood up "because I love her, she is my only granddaughter"

'Love her or not it is obvious that Morea did not want her to have that child.' Danni said to herself keeping silent. Frank shook his head "oh sure, trying to kidnap her and run off with baby June was calling her love" Morea's mother frowned "I object! Ms. Greenly was only doing what Grandmother's do, take after their grandchildren. Her daughter had died during child birth, her only daughter! It was in her right to look after baby June"  
Frank shook his head "oh sure, trying to kidnap her and run off with baby June was calling her love" Morea's mother frowned "I object! Ms. Greenly was only doing what Grandmother's do, take after their grandchildren. Her daughter had died during child birth, her only daughter! It was in her right to look after baby June"

Danni simply rolled her eyes. Frank shook his head lifted a folder up "I have evidence that Morea was indeed abused by her mother growing up" Ms. Greenly's eyes widen "what..?" the judge blinked "I see let me see this evidence" Frank nodded and walked up to him and gave him the folders, then walking back. Ms. Greenly looked at her lawyer "where did they get that?" she whispered to him, he frowned "I have no idea…" the judge went through it all "I see… there's many counts in child protect serves were called on you for abuse, many bruises were found on her and had some broken bones… and… I can see her a sex trafficking…from selling your daughter when she was in middle school… how in the hell did you even get her back after that?" Jess frowned and was about to cry, she never knew about the sex trafficking that was done to Morea "oh Morea… why didn't you tell me this…?" she whispered… Ms. Greenly frowned "I did not do that to my daughter! The man I was seeing at the time had kept us prisoner and forced us, I was trying to protect her!"

Danni sighed. This was getting pointless. Nothing she could say or do say at this point is gonna let her June. Though it was pretty entertaining to watch her crumble and lie thinking any judge was going to see her as a fitting parent. The court doors open and a very gorgeous boy walks in over to the left side and sat down next Jess, she blinked and smiled "Gil" he smiled at her "Hi auntie Jessie" she blushed and then pouted "what did I tell you about calling me that" he just chuckled softly.

The judge sighed "alright enough of this already, the fact is that you tried to take the baby and run off with her. It was clearly in your daughters will that you were not allowed to even to have her, I can see her son has arrived" Ms. Greenly's eyes widen and looked back to see Gil glare at her. Jess nudged him, he sat up and bowed slightly "Yes your honor I would like to say that my mother hated her, she was very abusive even towards me" her eyes widen "You lying little shit!" she shouted at him Gil frowned at her. The judge banged on this table "Silence!"

"I did what I had to do to make sure my granddaughter didn't end up in the hands of a slut of a princess!" Jess's eyes widen, Danni frowned and narrowed at the woman. Morea's mother's lawyer frowned "keep quiet…!" he hissed. The judge frowned at her "well then I can see your true colors right away" her eyes widen at the judge "Wait I" the judge didn't let her finish "by the order of me, custody earning of baby June will not be granted to Ms. Greenly. The adoption of baby June will have granted to Frank and Danni Valkyrie" he banged his stick and stood up and left eh room. Jess smiled and hugged Danni "Congrats Danni, you are now the mother of June" June did a baby giggle playing with her baby toy. "Yes, thank you for letting us adopt her."

Ms. Greenly marched over "this isn't over! I will have that child!" she shouted, Jess stood up and was right in her face "do not piss me off, you were abusive to your daughter, your grandson and I will not let that happen to June, if you know what's good for you is to back off or you find yourself missing.." Ms. Greenly looked like she was about to slap Jess but her lawyer dragged her away "slut princess! This isn't over!" she shouted being dragged out of the court room. Jess shook her head "bitch…" Gil laughed and hugged her "oh Auntie your are so awesome!" Frank smiled at Danni who was smiling down at June "Danni? This is Gil, Morea's son" Gil smiled at her "It's nice to meet you ma'am, I can see my sister will be in good hands" "Of course. She grow up just as loved as the rest of the children in the family." Danni says.

As they left the court room, Smoker was waiting outside with papers in his hands. He also had a young boy with him, sitting up drinking out of juice cup. As soon as he spotted Danni and Frank he got up and walked over to them. "Danni…ma'am…I have everything you need right here. The papers are all ready, you just need to sigh." Danni nodded and gave June to Frank. Smoker open the folder. There was a pen already inside. Danni took it and sighed her and Franks name at the bottom. "There."

Smoker sighs and hands over the baby boy. He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. "His name is Flint. To be honest I didn't even know he was mine." Danni held Flint up. He looked at her and smiled. "Your right…you don't smile…" Smoker rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. Thank you. I'm sure you will give him a nice home." "Yes, yes, no go on. You are already on unpaid leave for bring such shame to my office." Smoker frowned but saluted and quickly head off. Danni smiled. "Frank, this is Flint, our other new addition to the family." Frank smiled "Hello little Flint, this is your little sister June" he held up June. She blinked at him and giggled at him. Flint giggled back before snuggling up in Danni's arms. "Aw, to cute." Danni says smiling.  
The following month on the third of November, Izzy was getting the house clean with Mason. She had invited Dante and Zach over along with Danni and Frank. Danni was going on a month-long mission soon as she wanted to get everything off her chest before she left. Izzy and Mason lived on the county side like Oichi did but the were on the other side of Grand Line, further away from the main city. It had more of a nature side to it.

The house Mason had gotten them was perfect for raising their new family. There were 3 bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms and many service rooms. The interior was modern. It was based on the contrast of white walls and natural wood. There was a touch of country style in the beams on the ceiling. Since they were located in a very beautiful place they really didn't have a lot of neighbors close to it, the interior is opened to nature. There were big windows to maximize the fantastic view, a terrace to take sun baths and a patio to enjoy a meal outside and the Slim glossy finishes and strict lines gave a modern look while coziness is achieved by the natural wood and simple furniture.

Izzy sighed out as she took a seat. She rubbed her belly. "That was a lot of work for two people." She was now 5 months and since he was getting a tiny bit chilly to her she was wearing her new maternity clothes that Mason got her. A long sleeve white and black striped shirt, black leggings and bunny slippers for her feet.

Mason came out. "Hey babe you ready for this?" Izzy nodded. "Yes, Is lunch ready?" Mason smiled. "Yup, leave everything to me. Just let them know how you feel and everything will be okay." Izzy smiled. "Thank you, Mason. I don't know what I would do without you." Mason kissed her gently. "I love you Izzy. Never forget that okay?" "I love you to." They kissed again more passionately. "Mmm…" Mason placed a hand on her leg. "You think we can get a quickie in before they come?" He says moving his kiss down to her neck. "What? N-No we can't plus you never have a quickie. We just keep going and going until the next day!" Mason chuckled. "You wanna bet?" Before he could kiss her again the door bell rung. "Shoot." Izzy giggled. "Saved by the bell." Mason helped Izzy up. She walked to the door and opened it. Danni and Frank were the first two there.

"W-Welcome…" Izzy says nervously. Danni smiled and hugged her. "It's okay to call me mom and it's okay to call Frank dad." "I can? B-But I…" Danni giggled. "Far as I am considered your our daughter." Izzy smiled. "Thank you…m-mom…" She blushed while saying it. Danni hugged her again. Danni and Frank walked in looking around the house. "Mmmm…nice place. I'm not sure if I like the fact that you live all the way out here though. What if something happens to you and I can't be here." Izzy rubbed the back of her head. "Well you have that high-tech car thing. I'm sure you can make good time oh where is June and Flint?" "Home with Zane. He needs to learn to baby sit and embrace that he is an older brother again. Plus, I don't like it when children are here for an important discussing as this."

The doorbell rings again. Izzy walked to it and opened it to see Dante and Zach. Dante was without a wheel chair much to the objection of Zach, but he had promise to take it easy while he was here. "Hi daddy!" Izzy says. She looked at Zach. "And um…welcome to our home…" Izzy says looking away slightly. Dante smiled softly and rubbed her head. "Thank you for inviting us. I figured it was about time for us to have this talk." Izzy nodded as they walked in. Dante and Danni locked eyes. Dante smiled. "Peaches! It's been a while hasn't it. Heard you adopted more kids. Congratulations." Danni's eyes twitched but she forced a smile. "Right…so glad you could make it. This is for…Izzy's sake…" She says trying very had not to lose her cool. Izzy giggled as she rubs her belly.

As the day went on, Danni kept her cool and everyone sat in the living room talking. Izzy was explaining everything that led up to her events. They listen to her story carefully. While they talked Mason brought out some lunch and tea for them. He was a expect cook back at his kingdom. He had made something light weight. He made Pinoy Pork Chop Binalot. It had a lot of singles dishes mixed into it including pork, grilled fish, eggs, tomatoes and so on.

Izzy sighs as she took a sip of Tea. "After I ran away from my mother I came back to Grand Line but I couldn't find daddy…he wasn't at the house he was before and I didn't think I would be welcome at your house mom…I was scared so I went out on my own. Got a job, went to school for photography, met Mason, and now poof here I am pregnant and getting married soon." She looks down sadly. "I'm so sorry. I felt like I didn't belong to either family. I was just a outsider with no where to go. My mother treated me differently and trade to take over my life to use against daddy." She tears up and squeezes the cup. "I didn't understand why she was trying to hurt all of you. She never met Oichi and yet she called her such horrible things. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Danni frowned and sighed out. "Oh, Izzy dear. I do have to apologize. Me and your scum bag of a father may hate each other but the one thing we can agree on is that we love our children." Dante nodded. "Yeah. I'm at fault to. I left your mother because I couldn't bear to be with a woman who had no goals and no ambition. It was boring really. I didn't think I left her so bitter." Danni flashed a fake smile. "Well when you go around sleeping with so many women some of them will get bitter you slim bucket." Dante laughed. "So true. Good thing I'm married and have a husband who can keep me in cheek. Is that what your thinking Peaches?"

Frank cleared his throat. "What your mother, MY wife is trying to say is that no matter what happen in the past this is present now…" "Ooooo…nice shot Frank." Dante says chucking. "He's right though, Despite the hardships you went through you came back to us and we all see you as our daughter. Even though you didn't formally meet Zach he had already saw you as his daughter. Wanna add something in this delightful conversation?" Zach chuckled and smiled "Of course" he looked at Izzy "the moment I married your father, well not he moment I started to date your father all his children were my step children, meaning you too Izzy"

Izzy couldn't help but smile. She felt warmness in her chest. "Thank you…Thank you for accepting me." Danni hugged her. "Oh buttercup. Me and Frank love you as a daughter forever and always." Dante waved. "Same as me and Zach. Never think otherwise. If you need anything just ask and we make it happen. Just ask your brothers and sisters." Izzy nodded.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Izzy frowned and looked at Mason. "I thought you said your dad wasn't coming." Mason got up. "He wasn't. He's in a whole different county right now but, I bet he couldn't resist coming to see Dante." He head to the door. "It has been awhile. I might need to give him and Cobra a call." Dante says.

"What do you think your doing here?" They heard Mason. "Move out of my way your worthless child." Izzy's eyes widen, and she stood up. Her face was full of fear as a woman pushed Mason out the way. She storms up to them. She had dark skin, black hair, cold black eyes, and was wearing an all-white dress. "Izzy! You foolish girl. Is this were you have been hiding." The woman looked around. "Ugh…and you choice such a dump to hide away…no mater I have come to bring you back home. You don't belong in this trash."

Danni quickly got up and shielded Izzy from the woman. Dante got up frowning as well. Frank and Zach got up fast also and stood beside them protecting Izzy. "Amanda…" Dante says as he walked around the couch. "You're not welcome here so why don't you leave." Amanda glared at him. "Shut your mouth you two timing bastard. I have come to get MY daughter and bring her back with me. The last thing I'm going to do is to let my daughter spend her life away with you people." "Izzy isn't going with you." Danni says. Amanda looked at Danni.

"Danyeal. You would be the last person I would think to be here. You sure you want to be protecting the offspring of the man who cheated on you on YOUR wedding day?" Danni rolled her eyes. "That's old news you old bat. Get out. I won't have you risking Izzy's child." Amanda eyes widen. "Child!?" Izzy whimpered and held her stomach. Mason quickly went to Izzy. Amanda frowned at Mason. "How dare you define my daughter. Izzy come over here now!"

Izzy said nothing as Mason held her. Mason frowned, he felt her shivering. "Amanda was it…" Mason says. Amanda looked at him. "Izzy is happy here. She is the love of my life and the result of that love is growing her belly. I ask respectfully that you leave." Amanda sighed. "Your right…" Izzy looked at her shockingly. "Izzy dear…if you are happy here then I will leave but before I do if you were really happy…" She gave Izzy a cold hateful stare. "You would kill yourself and that baby." Izzy's heart drop and tears came to her eyes. Her knees got weak. "Izzy!?" Mason held her closely. Frank frowned and went to Izzy's side. Zach was glaring at her 'god I wanna kill her…'

Frank helped Mason sit her down, but Izzy became hysterical as she started crying. Just thinking that her own mother wanted her and her baby dead hurt worse than anything before in her life. Danni grit her teeth and she stormed to Amanda, but Dante reached her first. "You have some nerve to barge up here and upsetting Izzy like this. Don't you think your mental abuse on her enough." Amanda frowned. Dante sighed. "You and Jasmine are all the same. Your bitter old hags who don't know when to let things go. Yeah, I fucked up big time but I'm doing my damn near best to make things right in my family. However, If you want to hurt me then you have succeeded." Amanda raised her eye brow. "What?" Dante looked at her sadly. "To see my daughter, break down because of what you said hurt more then anything else. She's my child Amanda. So, there you won. Please leave this place and don't come back. Izzy is with us now and that's how its gonna stay."

Amanda grits her teeth. She took her hand and smacked Dante in the face. Dante flinched a bit but didn't move. Zach's eyes widen and something click with in him, he bite his lip in pure anger.

Dante glanced over to him and gave him a 'don't do anything look' Zach was about to move to her.

Amanda smacked him again and again and again. She breathes out and steps back. "Fine you can keep that worthless trash. I don't need her. I don't need her to hurt you at all! I swear on my life Dante that I will make you pay for making me suffer what that brat. I hate you both! Your nothing to me!"

She glared at Danni. "Its your fault you bitch!" Danni's eye twitched. "You and your whore of a daughter…!" Danni pushed Dante out the way and punched Amanda square in the face. Amanda feel to the floor holding her nose. "What do you think your doing! I'll sue your slutty ass for everything you got! Your dare lay a hand on me!?" "You damn right I will! You call my daughter a whore again and I'll break your fuckin face in!" Danni yelled. Amanda got up and attacked Danni.

Pushing Danni back they slammed into Dante, knocking him to the floor. Dante hit his head. "Ow…" He flinches in pain as Amanda swings wildly at Danni. "Frank, Mason get Izzy out of here now!" he shouted at them. Frank frowned and nodded "Mason lets get her into a different area away from the others" he said to him. "Come on Izzy…" Mason and Frank led Izzy out the living room.

Once Izzy was no longer in the room, Zach's eyes turned glowing red, with his speed he appeared in front of Amanda pushing her back into the wall with his hand around her neck, his eyes looked into her eyes, he was squeezing her neck.

Rubbing his head Dante got up and frowned. Despite Zach glaring at her deadly, Amanda didn't back down as she struggled to get away from Zach. "Let me go you freak!" Zach hissed out slightly and slightly bared a set of fangs. Amanda eyes widen, and she quivered in fear, but all this did was making her lash out more. "I-If you kill me then do it already! Your all nothing but worthless trash!" Dante sighed. Usually when a person gets scared they quiver in fear and but Amanda was different. When she got scared all she could was keep talking and lashing out. It would only provoke her situation then settle it.

He walked up to Zach and grabbed his arm. "Zach, let her go. She isn't worth it…think about how this will affect Izzy. Even if she doesn't see eye to eye with Amanda its still her mother." Zach frowned and let her go.

Once Zach let go of Amanda, Danni got to her. "I think it's time for you to leave, you have done enough damage for one freaking hour!" She grabbed Amanda by her head and slammed it into the wall with enough force to finally knock her out. Danni huffed out and brushed herself off. Dante shook his head. "Why does it always end in violence with you? "Shut up. You know how crazy that woman is. Bat shit crazy. I'm gonna go tie her to a tree somewhere. Go check on Izzy." Danni says grabbing Amanda by the back of her dress and dragging her out the house.

Dante sighs and goes to the back to find Izzy. He suddenly felt dizzy for a second. He fell back but was caught by Zach. "You need rest…" Zach says with a worried look in his eyes now. Dante smiled. "I know but Izzy comes first before anything."

He and Zach found her in the bedroom still crying. Mason and Frank was trying to calm her down. "Izzy…please don't cry." Mason says sadly. "Izzy you have to calm down." Frank says.

Dante walked up to Izzy and rubbed her head. "Frank you might want to go stop Danni from doing whatever she's doing to Amanda. I can't have her committing murder and hiding the body somewhere around here." Frank sighs and quickly heads off to find Danni.

"Izzy." Izzy looked up. "Why does she want me dead? What did I do wrong?" Dante smiled. "You did nothing wrong muffin. Your mother is just a bad seed who can't see the present. Instead of giving up this worthless vendetta against me she put you through hell for no reason. She should have been giving you care and the love a mother should give her child but do not worry. I promise you she won't bother you again. Now that you are back and on my land she has no authority over you. You live your life how you want it okay?"

Izzy sniffed and nodded. "Thank you…" Dante smiled and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Izzy looked at Zach and then got up. She took a step toward him. "C-Can…I…" She struggles with her words. "Can I hug you…please…" She says with a red teary eyed face." Zach smiled, his fangs and glowing red were already gone "Of course my daughter" Izzy smiled and hugged him.

Frank outside finding Danni about to tie her to a tree he rushed over "Danni Don't you dare!"

Danni frowned "And why the hell not! I'm sure some desperate bear can come and enjoy this disgusting meal I gratefully placed here!" Frank held her face "Danni don't, the best way to solve this is send her home, far away from here"

Danni looked down at Amanda who was still out cold. She rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever." Frank's phone went off making him sigh, he quickly answering "yes?" "frank I'm putting a straining order against her, I don't want her near my family" Zach said hanging up on him. Frank shook his head "Zach is putting a straining order against her"

"Ugh…I rather tie her to a tree…but fine I will go along with this but if she crosses into this land again I swear I'm weighing her ass down with rocks and dumping her into the ocean." She grabs Amanda by her ankle and starts dragging her by her ankle. Frank frowned. "Danni at least drag her by her hair or arm." "I refuse! Maybe a bump on the head will knock some actual sense into her."

At Darcaniea's, she was looking through her tablet to find a house. She was in in February and needs to find a house. Ebony walked over to her "Mom?" Darcaniea looked up at her "yes?" "I was asked out on a date…." Darcaniea's eyes widen "by who?" "Uhm Gil… Morea's son" she blushed, Darcaniea chuckled "Well he's very good looking, were is he taking you?" "Uhm… to the Ravenswood Country fair" Darcaniea chuckled "I see, well its here for 2 weeks right?" Ebony nodded "Yeah" Darcaniea smiled "well, when is this date?" "Tomorrow" Ebony said sitting down. Darcaniea chuckled "just be safe is all I have to say, I think your father might kill him if you end up pregnant" Ebony's eyes widen with a red face "It's just a DATE! Were not dating!" Darcaniea laughed "yeah, yeah" ebony pouted "well I just wanted you to know" he said walking away. Darcaniea chuckled "Rick what do you think?" Rick walking out of the office area, he sighed "I don't care has long has the boy doesn't force her I'm fine with it"

At Oichi's Mikey had brought Lami back to Oichi. Oichi was cuddling her. "Oh, my sweet baby girl! I missed you!" Lami was giggling as she enjoyed the cuddling. Law smiled at them. "Did Zach look at her lungs?" Mikey nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't look good for but, dad made this cool serum that held papa super quick. I know he wanted to discuss it with you but he thinks it might can help Lami. "Law frowned. "Just because it helped Dante it doesn't mean it will help Lami. Niko and Oichi can even use the same serum without their bodies rejecting it." Oichi looked at them. "It's a very big risk but I think it would be okay." Law looked at her. "Lami isn't me or Niko. For all we know it might be perfect. I don't think I could bare it again if I have to put her in the hospital like Niko or the triplets. If Papa and Dad thinks it will work, then I'm willing to let them give a shot."

She sits Lami up on the bad. Lami tilts to the side but catches herself. Her eyes sparkled making Oichi giggled. "I'm sure that it will be fine. This family lives off of risky gambles." Law sighs. "I guess so…" Oichi smiled. "Ma!" Oichi looked down at Lami who was looking up at her with sparkling eyes. "Ma! Maaaaa! Ma! Maa! Ma!" Oichi smiles brightly. "Heehee. That's right I'm your mama!" "Maaa!" Lami starts to repeat it over and over blabbing away. "Such excitement in her eyes haha." Oichi says. Mikey laughs. "She's been trying to say something for a while now. I guess she finally got it down. Though I'm not sure if she is gonna stop. She is quite an active baby." Oichi giggled and picked a happy and excited Lami up. "To cute for words!" She says happily as Lami hugged her face.

The Next day came, it was a very warm day for November. It was early afternoon, 11pm. Elvira and Alaric were walking around at the fair, which was huge. She could not go on any rides because she was pregnant, she was wearing pink Brewing Up Something Special Maternity Tee, maternity shorts and converse. She Alaric was holding a huge black unicorn won for her. She giggled snacking on cotton candy "its such a good day out today!" Alaric smiled "yeah, not surprising for Celtica, the weather is always different" Elvira smiled then her eyes widen "Pickles! Alaric there selling jumbo Pickles!" she said skipping over, Alaric sighs and follows her. Elvira was alright buying one "thank you!" she right away took a bite of it "Mhmm!" Alaric chuckled "that's right eat to your hearts content" Elvira giggled "She's so hungry!" then her eyes widen to see Kid walking with Killer. She skipped over to "Uncle!" Alaric smiled and followed her "hey dad!" Kid and Killer stopped "Yo" they both said, Killer reached out and rubbed her tummy. Elvira smiled has Killer rubbed her tummy "your getting there" Elvira smiled and looked at kid "How's the new arm doing?" "Good" he said has his eyes went to her tummy. Alaric smiled "you know you can rub her tummy if you want grandpa to be" Elvira laughed, Kid sighed "I'm good" Elvira shook her head Killer sighed but smiled "But I will rub your tummy in his place" Elvira smiled brightly "awwww!" Alaric shook his head "well Elvira lets go in one of the tents and look at what's good" Elvira nodded "Alright, bye uncle kid and uncle Killer" she waved to bye to them walking away with Alaric.

"What's it feel like being a grandpa." Killer asked. Kid shrugs. "The same as having a kid I guess. I don't know." "You and Kyra think about having one?" Killer asked. Kid shook his head. "No, she can't have kids and I got two already. I'm fine with getting laid every night." Killer chuckled. "Well as long as your happy about it."

Soon enough they walked up on Kyra would was sitting down with a bored look on her face. "Babe." Kyra looked at them. "What? You need something?" "Do you want to get on some rides? You look bored." "That's because I am bored. You dragged me out here to watch out for your kids, I get that, but I don't see how you people can enjoy lame stuff like this." Kid rolls his eyes. "You got Oichi's memories, don't you?" "Yeah from her teenage years." "There should be plenty of things you can think off doing while we are here." Kyra crossed her arms and sighs. "Well…that is true but don't blame me when we get caught." Kid smirked. Killer shook his head. "You two are a couple of horn balls. At least remember that children are here." Kyra got up and locked her arm with Kids. "Well lets hope their wondering eyes don't catch something they shouldn't be seeing haha." Kyra says laughing as they walked off.

Getting off a ride, Robin was smirking "What was fun!" Robin was wearing a blue tank top, blue jeans and blue converse with a crescent moon necklace and she had her black and white strip purse over her shoulder. Ty behind her chuckled "yeah, thrilling" Robin giggled and took his hand "its good to have one day before you and the others go with Ronnie" "That won't be for a while until Auntie's health is better."

Walking holding hands they walked passed a game and seeing something in the corner of her eye made her stop with widen eyes. "Why are we stopping." Ty asked.

Robin pointed to a rainbow stuffed cat "I want that cat… Ty hun can you get me it?" she looked at him with that cute smile of hers. Ty sighed. "Fine. Let's make it quick."

Robin giggled, the carny smirked "2 dollars for 4 rings, try and fit the rings on the bottles and win a prize" "Yeah, yeah…" He handed the money to the carny. "Here you go sir! Good luck!" He said to Ty, Robin blinked narrowed slightly and leaned up and whispered "there's spam all over the bottle… its rigged"

"Robin nearly 95% of these games are rigged." He said loud enough for the carny to hear. The man quickly turned his head. "Ter taught me that when I was younger that no matter how rigged and lame these games are…" He flicked his wrist with ease and the ring went perfectly on the bottle. The Carny eyes widen as Ty toss the rest of the ring on the bottles. "..as long as you have great skills there isn't a rigged game in the world that I cant beat." Ty says pointed at the cat. Robin giggled clapping her hands, the carny frowned but gave him the stuff animal. Ty smiled and handed her the stuff animal, she giggled taking it and leaned up kissing him, he kissed her back. Taking her hand they both walked away. Walking past a space in between to game both, they stopped to see Ebony and Gil making out. Robin's eyes widen and smirk. She whistled "oh my!" Gil and Ebony quickly broke apart "R-Robin!" Robin laughed "oh my making out in a secret place" Ebony blushed "Oh shut up!" Gil chuckled "Hello Robin" Robin smiled "Little Gil, my you've grown up! All good looking no wonder why ebony can't keep her hands off you" Ebony pouted then smirked "So have you and Ty have had sex yet?" Robin's face turned race, Ebony laughed at her red face "It's none of" Ty finished for her "yes we have, plenty of times" Ebony grinned "So how is he?" Robin glared "Lets go Ty!" she pulled him away. Ebony was laughing "make sure you two have passionate sex tonight before he leaves!" she shouted.

Niko and Kaeden were sitting down eating as they watched Scarlet and Colton play a shooting game. "Is this really okay?" Niko asked with a worried look. "Scarlet can be a scary person when she wants something, and Colton is such a push over…" Kaeden chuckled. "I'm sure she will be fine. Scarlet has a mean streak but lately Colton is the only one who can calm her down other then our parents and her dad." He says pointing to them.

"You cheap bastard! He already won twice! Give us the bear before I destroy this whole rigged up stand!" Scarlet yelled in anger. The man jumped and frowned. "I-I just want to make sure that the win is justified." "JUSTIFIED! The game is already rigged! How fair is that!? He's not the one who cheated! You are! Now give me my bear you jackass!" She kicks the stand, shaking it. "Please don't do that!" The man cried out. Colton grabbed Scarlet. "Scar its okay. You don't have to get mad." Scarlet glared at him. "Why not!" Colton looked at the man. "It's not worth getting mad about. Let's just go to another stand and I'll win twice as much stuff for you." Scarlet frowned and then sighed. "Fine…but I want a huge teddy bear!" Colton smiled as Scarlet looked for another booth. The man smiled. "Thank you, sir for…" Colton dropped his smile and gave a blank and deadly look that made the man shiver. Colton reached over and placed a hand on the gun and snapped it in two. "The only reason why you're still standing is because I don't like violence but if you think about ripping anyone else off I'll be back to destroy this crappy ass stand myself and I bet that will be bad for your idiotic business." The man shiver and gulped as he nodded rapidly. Colton smiled. "Thank you for the fun game." The man gulped. "Wait a moment!" Colton turned around. The man gave Colton him a cute stuff animal giraffe. "I'm sorry. You won this fair and square." Colton smile thank you. He too the Giraffe and went to Scarlet who was gathering a crowd.

Scarlet was wearing an Oichi's original. A light blue strap t-shirt with falling shoulder sleeves, blue jeans with a rose design, Oichi's signature design. She had on a pair of light brown flat heel sandals with rosy pink glasses matching purse and jewelry. "Excuse me? Where did you get that outfit!" A woman says smiling. Scarlet raised her eyebrow. "My mom made it for me." "Your mom!? That's impossible. Your wearing a Yamamoto classic! That design says it all." Scarlet frowns. "My mom IS Oichi Yamamoto! I'm her daughter you ol-…" Colton covered her mouth. "Hello ladies. Sorry to but in but she is telling the truth. Scarlet Yamamoto is the daughter of my auntie Oichi Yamamoto. In fact, all of her children are here today so please be careful how you approach them. If you want clothes she has shops set up everywhere so please buy your own and stop pestering her children." Colton smiled and dragged Scarlet away from the crowd.

Scarlet smiled. "So cool…" Colton blushed. "I'm not…I just don't want those women all over you when they can simply go to the store and but their own. Aunties' clothes are expensive. Any other store could have those clothes your wearing for over 200 to 400 hundred dollars but you can get it and have it re-design for almost less then 75 dollars." Scarlet giggled. "You know a lot about mama's shop." Colton rubbed his head. "I learned it so I can beat those women off you like a stick…" Scarlet blushed and he gave the stuff animal. "Let's go have some fun okay?" Scarlet nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking with Naoki, she had a bag of cotton candy on her hands. She was wearing a blush pink pastel dress with white knee high socks and brown flat boots. She gold bracelets on and a necklace. Naruto smiled looking around "It's good to have a fair come into town!" Sasuke chuckled "yeah" Naoki smiled "yeah you know!" walking more they had stop to play a quarter strategy game, Naoki smiled in her own area looking. She can see a 100 dollar bill it was so close to the edge, her eyes widen "Oh my…" she reached and diged out a quarter. Putting her quarter in she watched has the machine pushed back and then went forward. She frowned "Dam it!" "Naoki" she looked to see Klaus, she flushed "Oh hey Klaus!" she smiled at her "What you doing?" Naoki chuckled "Trying to get the.. uhm…" she didn't wanna say because she wanted it and didn't want someone to push her away from it. She grabbed Klaus making him gasp and pulled him close. To see the 100 dollar bill "Oh my" Naoki pouted "I want it…" Klaus chuckled and reached in his back pocket and took out a bag of quarters making her gasp "Where did you get all thoughs?!" Klaus smiled "the twins got me hooked to these games" Naoki smiled brightly at him "you gonna help me?" Klaus smiled at her "Sure" Naoki hugged him making him blush "okay lets do this!" he chuckled and started to play the game. Sasuke turned the corner and frowned to Naoki and Klaus really close to each other playing the game together. Naruto walked over "Sasuke hun where Naoki?" he stopped to them. His eyes widen and smirked, he took out his phone and took a picture of them "Sasuke come lets leave them be" Sasuke frowned "But" Naruto dragged him away.

Naomi was surrounded by a few girls. They were talking about her clothes. She was wearing a cute low cut, ruffled teal shirt with cute strings hanging by the shoulders. A pair of short blue jean shorts, brown sandals, and a colorful flower bag. Her shirt and bag had Oichi's rose design on it. "Naomi did you mom make it?" Naomi nodded. "Yes…" "It looks cute on you! It brings you out more. You need to be more confident." Naomi blushed. "It's a little revealing…" The girls giggled. "It's not. Your not showing much skin other then your legs and arms and stuff. Your butt isn't popping out and your tiny boobs are to tiny to really show off." Naomi pouted. 'Small boobs…'

"I think Naomi's size shouldn't matter." The girls turned to see Laxus walking to them. "Laxus!" The girls blushed and moved out the way. "Nao. You look very pretty today. Do you want to go on some rides with me?" Naomi's face turned red but she nodded. Laxus smiled at her sweetly and grabbed her hand. "Let's go. I know the perfect ride for us, then I'll win you a teddy bear?" Naomi smiled. "You will?" Laxus smiled. "Yeah!" Naomi giggled as they left the group of girls.

Once Naomi and Laxus was far away the girls frowned and turned to see Rose, standing there. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple sugar skull on it, black shorts and black converse boots with studded all on the, she narrowed at the girls "You think I don't know what you playing?

The girls frowned. "We don't know what your talking about." One other girls says. Rose took one step "let me make this very clear to you bitches, tease Naomi again and I'll beat your faces in"

The girls backed away from her. "Rose" she blinked and looked to see Zach and Dante standing there, Dante had a bag of caramel popcorn in hands munching on it "Dad.. they were teasing Naomi! I" Zach put his hand up "don't make me ground you, we talked about your anger"

Dante chuckled. "She like a little Oichi. I almost miss those days." "Come on lets go check out the games" Rose nodded and glared at the girls and walked off with Zach "come on love" Zach said to Dante who was just staring at the girls. "Jealously can be such an ugly thing. My grand daughter might not have…" He looked them up and down. "Your baby qualities…but she has a loving personality and that's why none of you can get close to Laxus. I warn you though. Keep your teasing to a low point. Unlike my husband I have to no issue turning my cute little Rosey on all of you so that she can beat your faces in." The girls gasps. "No shoo…your running my good mood." The girls quickly scattered. "Haha…scaring people is so fun." He walked off to meet Zach and Rose.

Law was storming to a ride, pissed. There was a man standing beside a broken bunch machine while another man was holding the triplets. "What the hell happened!" Law says in anger. The triplets flinched. "These your boys?" The man said. "Yes, they are." Law says. "Well they broke one of our machines. They smashed the coin slot and broke the damn glove machine off when they couldn't beat the high score. I am all for their competitive attitude since this isn't the first time someone broke the machine but still this was a bit to far don't you agree?" Law sighed. "…How much do I owe?" The man shook his head. "No charge sir. I told you that this isn't the first time I have seen my machines break. For now I'm letting it go as a warning. Please tell your boys to be more careful in the future."

The other man put the boys down and the ran to their father. "Thank you so much." Law grabbed his sons and pulled them away from the game. The triplets looked down. "Dad…" Law pulled them to the side out of the way of people. He turned around with a frown on his face. "How many times do I have to warn you about your rough housing!" "But dad! The machine…" "BE Quiet!" Law says. The triplets looked down. "I'm getting really getting tired of this boys. Breaking stuff, Breaking other people stuff, Breaking yourself! All I ask is that you calm down for once!" The triplets teared up. "Sorry…" The said.

Law squeezed the space between his eyes. "Come here…" They rushed to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just want you to realize that you can't keep doing this. Understand." They looked up at him. "Yes sir…" Law sighed and smiled. "Let's go find your mom and Lami." The triplets nodded and raced off. Law placed his hands in his pocket and went after them just in time to see them run into a couple. "Ugh…Boys What did I just say!" Law says rushing to them.

Hours went by and it was 6pm, it was getting dark out. The sun was already down all there was a tint of red front he sun going down. Next to the Fair at the raven wood park, in a prefect clearing area on a hill. Jess and Sabo got a good few to were the fireworks will go off. Nova and Aerith were sitting in twin bouncy chairs, one was burgundy and one was Purple. Both were wearing Newborn Baby Girl Custom Onesie Bloomers Headband Sandals Sets. Nova's was White and Pink, her name was on the front. Aerith's was Dusty Rose & Gold with her name on the front of the onesie. They both were awake and socking on there nuke's. Jess was next to them, she was wearing black shorts, gray tank top and purple lace cardigan. Sabo placed a high tech Electronic Mosquito Repeller down and turned it down. Sabo sat down "lets hope this works" Jess smiled "It should, Zach created it" With three large blankets down, They were waiting for everyone to join them. The first ones to show up was Elvira and Alaric. Jess smiled "Hey sweetie, how was the fair?" Elvira giggled "Fun!" Alaric sighed "we had to stop at the car and put all her stuff animals in it" he said walking over to the cooler taking out two waters. He handed Elvira one sitting down. Elvira smiled sitting down "The boys are in the park somewhere" Elvira said "There with the triplets" Jess chuckled "I see"

Oichi sighed as Law helped her up. They were in the arcade watching Naomi and Niko dance on the DDR machine. Law was holding Lami who was wearing a cute foxy outfit while Oichi dusted her dress off. She had on a nice lose dress with some leggings on. "Come on you two. I don't want Lami to miss her first fireworks." "Aww mom one more please?" Naomi says. "No, come on, let's go. Now." They pouted and got off the machine and head out to where Kaeden and Scarlet was. "So did you kiss him or not?" Kaeden asked. "Worry about kissing your own boyfriend!" Scarlet says. "I'm not. I get a kiss every day, when I ask for it, or when I steal it. So did you kiss Colton or not? Naomi got one from Laxus." "HEY!" Naomi says making them look at her.

Law frowned. "Say what…" He looked at Naomi who blushed. "It was only on the cheek daddy!" Law narrowed his eyes. Oichi giggled as Lami reached out for her. "I don't see the big deal." She took Lami. "Let's go. My feet are hurting." "Did Colton kiss you to." Law says half growling. Scarlet blushed and looked away. "Only on the forehead…" Law had a look of death on his face. Oichi nudged him. "Let it go dear. There was no lip locking that should be good enough for now. Right?" "They shouldn't be kissing at all." Law says. Oichi rolled her eyes. "Blah. Blah. Blah…let's go. If Lami misses the fireworks I'm grounding all of you." Oichi says walking off. Law and the kids pouted but followed after her.

Darcaniea and Rick walked over to the spot on the hill "Hey everyone" Jess smiled "Hey, sit down Darcaniea your need to get off your feet!" Darcaniea chuckled "Yeah I know" she was wearing a burgundy maternity tee, black maternity capris and black flats. She sat down taking off her flats "Ahh feels good!" Rick sat down "have you all seen Ebony?" Elvira shook her head "No I haven't" he frowned. Jess laughed "Oh relax Ricky, I'm sure she is fine where ever she is" Rick sighed and leaned back. Sora came over "Dad, Ebony and locking lips with Gil by gazebo" Rick's eyes widen and stood up fast "What?!" Darcaniea sighed and pulled him down were he fell "Shut the hell up, leave her be. Sora that was on called for" he frowned "I'm sorry mom but dad told me to tell if I see them kissing" Jess shook her head "God Rick, your acting like Sabo!" Sabo and Rick frowned "Don't compare us!" they both shout at the same time. This only made Jess, Darcaniea and Elvira laugh at them.

By the Gazebo, Ebony and Gil finishing making out, stepped off it only to bump into Oichi and the others. Ebony smiled "Hey auntie!" Gil smiled "Hello ma'am"

"Hello and who is this?" Oichi asked. Ebony smiled "This is Gil, Gil this is my auntie Oichi. Auntie Gil is Morea Greenly's son"

"Ah, okay. Do you know where Jess is set up at?" Oichi asked. "Auntie Jess picked the spot right over there" Ebony said "We will walk you over there" she said them.

"Thank you for that." Oichi says as Lami took in the surroundings. "I can't wait til your auntie sees you in this outfit." Oichi says smiling. The triplets and the twins where running around with squirt guns, squirting each other.

They see Zach and Dante turn the corner to where Damien missed Draven and end up squirting Dante in the face. Eyes widen, Ebony was holding her laugh in. Zach blinked but chuckled. Rose bite her lip trying not to laugh, Draco and Draven had widened eyes and quickly ran off to hide.

Dante sighed and wipes the water out his face. "Well that was surprising." Damien went up to Dante. "Grandpa? You okay." Dante ruffled his hair. "It's fine Damien. I was feeling to hot anyways. Thanks for cooling me off. Now go play." Damien smiled and ran off. Zach chuckled "that funny" Rose nodded "yeah…!" hahaha!"

"Papa." Dante turned to see Oichi and the others. Lami saw Zach and she quickly got excited. "Ma!" She yelled out. She bounced around in Oichi's arms. "Ma!" Lami says again. Oichi giggled. "Calm down Lami. Your grandpa isn't going anywhere." Lami had sparkles in her eyes and reach out Zach. She let out cute giggles waiting for him to get her. Zach Smiled brightly at her "Oh there's my cute little Princess!" he reached out taking her in his arms, she giggled. Ebony smiled "so cute!" Oichi giggled. "Let go. My feet are hurting."

Finding the spot, Jess looked back to see everyone, she smiled "Oichi!" Elvira smiled "Hey auntie!" Darcaniea smiled "Hey Oichi" Rick saw Ebony and Gil sit down cuddling, he sighed and looked away. Rose sat down "dad got squirt in the face!" she chuckled. Jess laughed "no wonder why the twins ran pass, their hiding under the picnic table"

Dante shrugs. "I'm not that scary." Oichi smiled. "In rare cases you were." Dante shrugs again. Naruto and Sasuke walked over "Yo Oichi! Jess!" Jess chuckled "Hey Naruto and Sasuke" Oichi waved at them.

Sasuke pouted and sat down, Oichi and Jess raised their eyebrow at him "What's wrong with you?" Jess asked "Your son is with Naoki somewhere…" Oichi giggled. "Cute."

Jess's eyes widen to see Lami in Zach's arms, she gasped "AWWW! Lami you look so cute! Zach hand her over!" Zach frowned "No" Jess frowned "what did you just say" Lami squeezed her eyes clothes and her face turned slightly red. Oichi frowned. "Lami?" Elvira blinked at her "She alright?" Jess frowned "Lami?"

"NNnnn….Nnnnn…..NOOO!" Lami finally yelled out. She laughed more and clapped her hands. "No! No!" Oichi giggles. "I don't like the fact that she is saying no but it's cute how happy it's making her. She just loves her some Grandpa Zach." Zach smirked "I think she doesn't want you right know Jess, only her grandpa Zach!" Jess pouted "blah to you" Zach laughed and sat down with Lami in his lap "No! No!" Darcaniea laughed "so funny!" Nova and Aerith started to fuss, Jess smiled and reached over taking Nova out first "okay who wants to hold Nova?" Elvira smiled "Me!" Jess smiled and handed Nova over to her, Elvira held Nova, smiled and took her little toy Jess handed over. Jess took Aerith out "Oichi you wanna hold Aerith" Aerith frowned started to kick her legs "Ahhh!" Jess sighs "Alright, Alright Aerith"

Oichi laughed. "Such active babies tonight." "when does the fireworks start?" Alaric ask "In an hour, its not dark just yet" Sabo said making a bottle for Nova and Aerith.

"Hey everyone one!" it was Robin, her and ty walked over. Jess smiled "Hey Robin, where is River and Terry?" Robin smiled "at home, they want their private time" Jess chuckled "I see" Robin sat down next to Oichi with Ty.

Ty reached over and poked Oichi's belly. Oichi giggled. "That tickles." She took his hand and moved it around. Ty smiled when he felt something light touch his hand. "They are pretty lazy unless I'm hungry and they rarely move. So, they just kinda sit there." She let his hand go. Ty smiled more as he felt another touch. "Doesn't that feel weird auntie?" "Well it hurt back then when I was having Naomi and the triplets but with Lami it just tickled. Then again, my stomach is so numb right now thanks to the herbs Law puts on me. So, it might hurt later on." Oichi said shrugging. Ty sat back. "Do you know the Genders?" "Yeah, Rex told me that it was a boy and a girl haha. Super excited. Now we just gotta come up with some names." Jess giggled "I'm so excited to see them!" Jess said has Sabo handed the bottle, Jess smiled and took the bottle and started to feed Aerith her. Sabo handed Elvira the bottle, she smiled and feed Nova. A couple of gooses were by a fence making such nose, Lami was screaming from the gooses making nose. Zach said "Rose go shoo them away" Rose nodded and walked over to shoo at the ducks "Shoo be gone with you!" they honked at her and flapped their wings at her ready to charge at her, Rose's eyes widen and hissed at her showing slight fangs at then, they flew off in fear. Rose sighed and was gonna turn to walk away when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She blinked knelled down, hiding behind tall grass was a baby fox. It backed away slightly. She smiled down at it "Don't be scared little one" she reached out and petted it softly, it shivered. She frowned "Poor thing? Did your mother abandon you?" She gently picked the baby fox up "There, there, I will take good care of you" she turned and walked back "Dad! I found a baby abandon baby fox!" eyes widen at her, Jess gasped "Oh my is it alright?"

Dante sighed. "I don't like animals…a could barely deal with Jason…but if your father doesn't care then its fine. Just don't look for me to take care of it." Dante says bluntly. "No!" Lami says putting her tiny hand up. Dante chuckled. "Yes, what Lami says." Lami giggled she then coughed a bit. Rose was sitting down with the baby fox in her arms, it was calm down. Sasuke turned his head and see's Naoki and Klaus walking over. She was giggling, they were walking very close. He frowned and stood up "where the hell have you been?!" Naoki and Klaus stopped, she frowned at her father "We were talking around, going on rides…" Naoki says "Are you two dating?!" Naruto grinned, Naoki's face turned red, Klaus flushed and rubbed the back of his head Sasuke frowned "Your To young to Date! Your only 13! And Klaus is too old for you!" "Sasuke knock it off" Jess snapped at him, Naoki frowned "we are the same AGE!" Naoki shouted and ran off. Klaus frowned and ran after her "Naoki wait!" Jess frowned shook her head. Naruto sighed "Sasuke that was on called for…" Sasuke frowned "she's to young! And that boy probably has only one thing on his mind!" Sabo bite his lip and stood up "what did you say Uchiha?!" Jess sighed feeding Nova.

"Deja vu…" Law says crossing his arms. Sabo frowned at him. "What was that!" "Not to long ago you were all up in Kid's and everyone else's face about Alaric. Now you know how it feels…You know your son isn't like that, but it doesn't feel good to be on the other side of the stick now does it?" Sabo sent a glare his way. "Just wait til your kids are in this situation." Law gave out a dry laugh. "To late for that…" Naomi and Scarlet blushed slightly. "However…" He looks at both Sasuke and Sabo. "I do know Colton and Laxus father's and while I am overprotective of my daughters, and it's irritating to know that they have been kissed already, I know how those boys were raised and I know that my daughters will be in safe hands and NOT all boys have that one thing on their mind. It would be nice if you two let that hypocritical statement go." Naomi and Scarlet smiled a bit at him. Jess and Darcaniea chuckled.

Zach frowned when Lami coughed. "Rex scan her lungs right now." There were some beads on Zach's arm. They were Nano beads of Rex's body. One of them separated and floated up to Lami. She looked at him and smiled, coughing a bit. "Understood." The small bead scanned Lami's lungs. "They are a bit inflamed sir." Lami starts tearing up. "However, nothing very serious at this point for now…" Zach sighs "thank god"

Kaeden went to Law with Lami's baby bag. Law digs in the bag and pulls out her bunny juice cup and a bunny toy and gave them to Kaeden. "Here Grandpa." Kaeden says. Rex's bead moves away and slipped back on Zach's wrist. He took the cup and handed it to Lami who started to fuss. He shakes it and watches her take it. She was a bit clumsy as she tried to hold the cup herself. Zach ended up holding it for her. Aerith pushed her bottle away the same with Nova, Jess smiled "Sabo here he's done" "Daddy she's done" Sabo took both the bottles and out a cloth over their shoulders has jess and Elvira both patted and rubbed the girls back gently. They both burped, jess smiled "That's it my girls burp it up" suddenly the fireworks started. "Ah there starting!" Robin giggled cuddling up with Ty, who smiled and held her.

Lami eyes widen and pushed her cup away. "Ahhhhh!" She says clapping. Oichi smiles. "Looks like she likes them." Lami smiled with sparkly eyes. Oichi took out a camera and took a picture of Lami's excitement. "To cute."

In the late evening of December around the 18thh, there was a knock at Frank's door. Zane opened it up while holding Flint. He frowned as he came face to face with Smoker. "What do you want…" Smoker sighed. "Can I come in?" "Why so you can dump another kid on us?" "I have something I'd like to discuss with Frank." "No, go away." Smoker frowned. "Zane…" Zane groans out and pouted. He let Smoker in. Smoker walked in with a folder in his hands. Frank was coming out the kitchen holding June. "Smoker…" "Frank…" "Do you need something?" Smoker frowned. "I need to speak to you…It's about Danni." Frank and Zane frowned. "It's best we sit down."

They took a seat and Smoker open the folder. "About two months ago we discover a network that had been apart of the incident that happened in September. They were the ones reasonable for the virus to Gabby and shutting down the chips in and they might can led us to Doflamingo." Frank frowned "so this is the mission was put on"

"While I know that I should be giving this to King Zach and Lord Dante this contains Danni and I thought that you should be the first to know." He pulled out pictures of different hideouts and locations. "These are all the places we have been hitting to squeeze the network and we were getting somewhere until we went here." He pulled out a picture and map of a snow island in Grand Line. Similar to Dolton's island, but much bigger. "We heard that the inform of Doflamingo was here somewhere. We got the location down to around here." He circles the near the middle of the island. "While Oichi was still out and recovering Danni accept this mission and left out in October. She went undercover with a new group of recruits. However, three weeks into the mission we lost all contact…" Frank bite his lip "Smoker… do tell me my wife is not…"

"I thought that it was because of the snow and the interfere but we still haven't heard a word for her. We ended up sending another squad there but…all they found was the bodies of the squad she was with…the only thing of Danni's they found was this…" He pulled out a heart shape locket necklace. It was a necklace that had Frank's picture on one side and Oichi, Zane, and Adalena on the other side. She had three of these necklaces with Florina and Izzy in it but she only wore this necklace when she went on a very dangerous mission. She'd flip out if she didn't have it. Franks eyes widen at it as he took the necklace from Smoker. He started to shake 'Danni…' "you don't know where she is…?"

"…We…We don't know where she is nor can located a body." call of the search and label her for either dead or M.I.A but For those who work under her, myself included, we consider her alive…" Frank got up "get out now" he walked away.

Smoker frowned. He placed the folder down on the table and got up. "Thank you for your time." He says to Zane and then left. Zane frowned as he looked at the pictures. "Mom…" He gripped his fist. Flint looked up at Zane and frowned. He hit his face. Zane sighs. "I know I know…I'll bring her back." Zane says getting up. "That man has been messing with out family for to long…I'll end him if it's the last thing I do…" He says as his anger boil over. Frank just getting off the phone "Zane! Adalena!"

Adalena was just coming down the stairs when she heard her name. Frank looked at them "a babysitter is coming over to watch the babies, then me and you two are leaving. We are gonna go find your mother" "Mom?" Adalena asked. "I'll fill you in on the way." Zane says. "Is mom in trouble?" She asked. Zane nodded. She frowned. "Then that's all I need to know."

Later that day, once the babysitter got there, Frank, Zane, and Adalena were on a private jet that was in Danni's name. They didn't want to bring up the suspension about Danni and worry Oichi and the others just yet. While on the plan Smoker was the one driving since he knew where the drop zone would be. In the back Frank and the others were getting ready. Frank and Zane had that same suite they had one before, it was newly made and fixed up. Adalena was in a custom suite also.

"Hey, we are coming up on the Island in a few minutes, I'll get you low enough to enter without being detected by the men down there and then the rest is on your own. When you reach Danni I'm sure you all have a panic release button. It will come back to the plane and I'll pick you up from the same drop zone. I can't tell you to be careful since I am aware of your work, but this is still Doflamingo. The man who has outsmarted Lord Dante and had even place spies in every single kingdom with a snap of the finger. He's tricks are deadly and dangerous So please be careful." Coming from the back, the three sat down.  
Very well" Frank said.

Minutes later they came upon the island. Like Drum island is was just a huge island with snow on it. Smoker flew down to the spot where they found Danni's squad bodies out and opened the bottom of the jet. "This is your stop." If you head north of here, you should come to a small cave that leads to the hideout. However, that's all I can tell you. Your own your own from there." They landed on the soft snow. Smoker lift the jet up and flew off blowing the snow slightly. The wind blew slightly, making the snow blow even more. "Let's go." Franks says. They rushed off to the north, ignoring the snow. Soon, like smoker said they came to a cave. There was even a pathway. They ducked down behind a snow cover rock. There were a few men dressed in white snow suits standing outside. "This is definitely the cave…" Zane says. Adalena nodded. "Guards are here. Give me a second." She peaked out over the rock. Using her spy eye cam that Danni had given her from Dante some time ago. Her sight changed as she saw heat signatures around, inside, and at the bottom of the cave. She blinked and narrowed it down, looking for Danni. Near the bottom she saw a heat signature, but it was very small and low. She frowned and ducks back down. "Well?" Zane says, wiping snow out his hair. "There are a lot of enemies and while I wouldn't recommend a rush in assault I saw a signature that was very low. It might be mom's." Zane frowned. "Then why are we wasting time! We need to go!" Frank put his hand on his shoulder "Zane lower your voice, this place can carry an echo" they nodded to him "Let's go, switch to stealth mode" he said switching his suite in stealth mode.

In stealth mode, they quickly slipped through the guards that were guarding the front. They entered the cave and stepped smoothly and swiftly through the men. Zane was walking until a fist coming flying towards him. His eyes widen, and he ducked out the way. He pulled out a guy ready to open fire before Frank stopped him. The man who swung was chuckling as he threw some air punches. "Man, I'm so bored. Looking after that chick has to be better then this. My skills are gonna get dull." The men laughed as he did some more punches. Adalena rolled her eyes 'Men…'

Once they gotten past the cave they slipped into another pathway and came to a lock door. Frank looked down at it. It was a key lock. 'So basic…' He reached out to break it off but Adalena stopped him. "No, don't touch it." Frank raised his eye brow as she pushed Zane and him against the wall. She picked up a small rock and tossed it at the key lock. As soon as the rock hit the key lock an alarm went off. It wasn't loud, but it echoes through the cave. On point the men that was in the room ran to the door with guns draw.

One of the men looked around and sighed. "Damn snow…I hate how sensitive this thing is." He pulled out a key card. Zane raised his eyebrow. 'Why would they need a key card for a simple key lock?' He said to himself. The man held it up to the wall instead. It took a second, but the wall panel flipped to a scanner. It scans the card. The key lock pops off. The man grabs it and pulls out a pick. "Damn lock…" He tweaks the lock before placing it back on the door. "That should do it but I'm sure the damn snow is gonna hit and it's gonna go off." The man sighed. "No matter…back to your stations." The men left the room. Frank and Adalena walked back to the door. "It's a trap…Smoker did say that Doflamingo had traps in here." Frank frowned "difficult indeed"

"What should we do? It has a sensitive lock and with all this echo in here and snow falling it can be set off at any moment." "Let me think for a moment" Then they realized that Zane was gone. "Where did he go!?" Adalena asked. Frank sighed "fucken aye…"

They quickly double backed to see Zane sneaking up behind the dude with the card. "That idiot…that's too risky…" Adalena says. Frank sighed "I know but just let him, it's too late to stop him"

They watched as Zane pickpocketed the man, grabbing the key card. He then made his way back to the them. "Got it." He says. "Zane that was careless and risky." Adalena says as they went back to the door. "Oh, shut up. I got the card. Hacking it wouldn't do no good if we set the alarm off and we can't break the door down because its gonna attracted the dumbasses in the cave. We are here to save mom and wasting time on them means that we waste time saving mom." She says swiping the card on the wall. Adalena blinks at him. She had to admit when her brother used his head he was pretty cool. Frank shook his head as the door opened "Alright lets go now"

They rushed in. The door closed behind them. Adalena looked around as they entered a old hideout. Adalena looked around. "No camera's…we should be fine." "What about the enemies?" Zane asked. Adalena looked around and frowned. "They are at the bottom…where the low heat signature is." Zane frown. "Can we rush throw all this bull now!?" Frank sighed "Very use your suits speed"

As they rush through the hallway of the hideout using the suites speed, Adalena led them down to the lower floors. Despite Zane saying that they didn't need to waste time on the guards he ended up killing a few along the way anyways.

Soon the reached the last floor. There a bunch of guards were guarding the door. "In there…that's were mom should be." Adalena said. "There is no way we can slip by them without starting a fight." Zane says. Suddenly they heard Danni's screams from behind the door. Frank eyes widen and looked Adalena "your bow, use the knock out arrow. It will release a invisible gas that will knock everyone out, do it now"

Adalena nodded as she pulled out a small stick. It then extended out to a bow. She pulled the string down connecting it. Arrows appeared on her back from her suit. She shot an arrow high up across the room as it let out an invisible gas. The guards coughed out and they started to quickly fall to the ground. Another scream came from the room and loud laughter rings out. Frank frowned "lets go know" he said rushing to the room.

In the room, Danni was chained up on the wall with her arms out stretch and on her knees. She had been stripped down to nothing. She had bruises on her face, stomach, and legs. Her head was down as she bit her lip. "Talk! You will tell me everything you know about the kingdoms of Dante and Jetter! Speak and I'll let you die peacefully." Danni chuckled weakly. It was all she could do to stay conscious. "Weak men…don't think…you can break me…" She says. The man frowned and held up a whip. He hit her twice causing her to scream out. "TALK!" Danni chuckled again. There were guards posted around the wall. They were watching as this went on. Frank and his kids reaching the door. Making a fist, Adalena and Frank eyes widen has they knew what he was gonna, his fist hit the door so hard he flew off, smacking into a guarding crushing him into the wall. Frank rushed in fast taking out his suits gun and what seemed like slow motion to the guards in the room, frank started shooting them all, every shot hit them all in the head. Dropping the last guard. Frank walked over to Danni "sorry it took me to long my love"

Danni smiled weakly. "I knew you'd come…Sorry…I screwed up." Her face was pale from the lost of blood. Hey eyes went empty and she passed out. Frank frowned and cut her down caring her in his arms he walked out of the room, Zane and Adalena's eyes widen "Mom…" Frank activating his com "smoker I have her, we are coming up, once we are up bring me to Zach's right away"

"Oh the way, I'll meet you at the drop. Don't worry about the guards outside. They are being handled." Frank looked at his children. "Let's go." The rushed out the room and using their suits speed they rushed back up to the front. There they saw Danni's men already at top next to the dead bodies of the guards. "Head on. Smoker is waiting for you." Frank and the kids moved quickly reaching the jet. The got up and Smoker waste little time pulling off, heading to Zach's.

Within couple of hours, at Zach's, Zach was laying down on the couch with Dante laying on top of him. The twins were upstairs sleeping. Mikey was in the kitchen doing the dishes and cleaning the corners when they suddenly heard a jet landing near the house. Zach blinked "What the hell…?"

Mikey looked around. "Holy crap…is that a jet!?" He says a little too excited. The front was kicked opened, this made Zach got up fast with Dante. "ZACH!" it was frank yelling. Zach rushed to the front door and his eyes widen to see Danni in his arms "Oh my fucken… Dante! Mikey!"

Mikey ran out the kitchens with eyes widen. Dante simply looked at Danni's condition. Frank looked at him "Please help her…." Zach looked at him "Don't worry I will, let's get her downstairs in my lab right away and put her into a healing pod right away"

Not long, Zane and Adalena were looking at Danni in a healing pod. She was wearing a deep plunge choker bandage bodysuit. Adalena reached over and held Zane's hand. "Mom's…going to be okay right?" Zane held her hand tightly. "Mom is strong. She'll get through it."

Dante sitting down on the other side of the lab listening to Frank explain everything. Mikey was next to Dante. Once Frank finished he went over to the healing pod with Zane and Adalena. Mikey sighed. "Papa…I'm sorry…" Dante looked at him. "What for?" "I let this happen under my watch. I should have kept a better eye on Danni. Especially with what happen to you, Terry, and Oichi…I'm not making good clam on being a ruler…" Dante smiled and nudge him. "Don't be to down on yourself. Your young and you have to make mistakes in order to learn from them. In fact, I'll teach you one right now." He stood up. "Come let's go." Mikey looked at him confused. "Where are we going?" "Well first, we are going to go and tear Danni's work space apart. Then we are going to the high ups who wanted to label her dead. Then we are going after all the people who tried to keep us in a dark about this. It's called sending a message. Come along." Zach went in front of him "And where do you think you are going?" he raised his eyebrow at them. "I just told you my dear lovely Zach. I gotta teach our son how to rule. I don't plan on ruling forever you know."

Zach looked at him more but then smiled "Alright have fun, just be careful alright? Don't make me eat people because you got hurt again and someone should let Oichi know…" he turned walked over to frank, Zane and Adalena. "We will stop by, but I'm not letting her come over since her condition is still questionable." Dante says. "Zane keep your sister in the loop, so she doesn't drag her stubborn butt over here." Zane nodded as Dante and Mikey left.

Frank touched the healing pod "Danni..." Zach next to him "she's in a stasis sleep while she is healing, within 2 weeks she will be completely healed. The frost bite on her legs weren't that bad thank god... her blood level is coming back to normal has I have her hooked up to a blood IV... you got to her in time frank... any longer..." frank frowned and didn't say anything.

As the weeks passed a new year came and January came. Danni had made a full recovery, but she was still recommended to rest. Dante had taken care of her job, the high up, and the government. So her job was still intact.

On the 5th of January, Danni was sitting in bed looking down at her locket. She had been closer to death then she had ever been before. She's been in wars, went solo during serious and deadly missions, Tornado hopped and more dangerous things before and she loved it but this was different. Back then she only have Oichi, Florina, and Izzy to worry about. Now she had more children and a husband to think about. She didn't want to leave them not like that. Tears started to fall out her eyes and hit her hand.

Frank opened the door with a food tray. "Danni I got you some lun…" He saw her crying and frowned. "Danni…" He walked up to the bed and placed the Tray on the dresser. He slid reached out and grabbed her hand and gave her a soft smile. "It's okay love…everything is fine." Danni looked at him. "I could have died…and left you and everyone else behind. I don't think that's fine at all." Frank slid on the bed and pulled her close to him. He leans back and pulls her down on the bed with him. "All that matters is that your alive." Danni sniffs and pushes her face in his chest. Frank rubbed her head.

After a while Danni turned her face. "I think its time…for me to retire." Frank look down at her. "Danni…are you sure?" Danni nodded. "Yes, I love my military life but, I love my family more. I don't want to risk that anymore." Frank kissed her forehead. "Alright…we will work on that when I like you out of bed." Danni smiled and leans into him. "I love you…" "I love you to." Frank says.

At Zach's, Zach woke up to a very keen surprise. When he opened his eyes he saw Dante on top of him with lust in his eyes. "Hey there. Wanna go for a couple of rounds?" He says licking his lips. Zach grinned "Oh my what a morning wake up" "I hope your ready for me Zach. I do like to be bedded daily. Every day actually. I hope you will please me to no ends like you always do." Zach chuckled and flipped him over "Oh it will last all day move love" he kissed Dante passionately.

At the hospital, Jess and Alaric were in the waiting room, Elvira was sitting next to him holding his hand Sabo was at home watching the kids. Alaric had gotten off earlier because of his mother had gone into labor. Killer was in the room with her. Alaric was leaning back worried, Jess smiled at him "don't worry Alaric, I'm sure your mother will be alright" "She's been in there for hours…" Alaric frowned, Elvira kissed his cheek "Alaric its okay" they looked to see Kid walk over and sat down. Jess smiled at him "Kid surprised to see you here"

"Not by choice…" He says. Alaric smiled at him "hey dad, where's Kyra?" "The gift shop" he said. They then see Killer walking towards them holding a pink bundle in his arms. Alaric right away stood up and rushed over. Killer smiled "Alaric meet your baby Sister, Annabella" Jess smiled getting up with Elvira "what a cute name!" Jess said looked down "She's so cute.. and soft looking" Elvira giggled "So cute!" Alaric smiled down at her "my little sister Anna…" Kid stepped over looking down, Annabella had open her eyes right away, she had Ajisai's eyes. She smiled up at them.

Kid sighs and goes take a seat while everyone crowded around Killer. Kyra came with a bag and sat beside him. "So? You seen the kid yet?" Kid pointed to Killer. "Ah, okay. You don't feel nothing in that sensitive black heart you got?" "Why would I. Unless you want a kid." Kyra smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be an idiot. I'm fine with just getting laid. Anyways go be all sparkly eyes with the others or whatever you people do when a baby is born. If not for what's her face do it for Killer." Kid frowned. "Would you shut up. I'm only here because you dragged me here." Kyra smacked him in the face with the gift bag. "Quit your bitchin already. Gosh you're such a baby." Killer stepped to him "Me and Ajisai talked about it, we are naming you the godfather" Alaric, Jess and Elvira eyes widen in surprised. Kid frowned but before he said anything Kyra pinched his checks. "Just shut up and accept it. Idiot."

Elvira looked at her phone "oh its time Alaric" Alaric blinked "Oh alright, we have an appointment to see the gender of the baby" Jess smiled "Do you mind if I come with?" Elvira smiled "Sure mama" Jess looked at Killer "I'll be back to see Ajisai" she said as the three of them walked away. Alaric looked back at it father "I'll text you the gender…" he turned and turned walking away with Jess and Elvira.

Kid got up. "Are we done here?" Kyra got up and handed Killer the bag. "Tell what's her name congratulations." Killer frowned. "It's Ajisai." "Whatever, you know what I mean." Killer sighed. "You two are a match made in heaven. Your other equally rude, hard headed, and sex freaks. I shiver to think of a kid you two could produce." Kyra gave out a dry laugh. "You and me both. Good thing I don't have to worry about popping a kid out." She walked off. Kid was watching her butt as she left. Killer kicked his leg. "Your drooling." "Shut up." Kid says walking after her. Killer laughed as he went back into the room with Ajisai.

At the imaging area, Elvira, Alaric and Jess were waiting to be called in. Elvira rubbing her 4 month and week pregnant tummy. She was excited to and nervous at the same time. A nurse came out "Elvira Mikcloud?" Elvira smiled and stood up with Alaric and Jess. They walked over to the nurse who smiled halfy "right this way" she guided them to a room. Entering the room, the nurse had Elvira sit on the bed. Jess and Alaric sat around her, the nurse typed on her laptop "so you're here for an ultrasound for the gender of the baby.. and a teen" Jess frowned at the nurse "Yes I'm…" Elvira said to her. The nurse sighed "alright the doctor will be with you in soon" she got up and walked out of the room. Jess crossed her arms "that nurse pissing me off" Alaric sighed and nodded "people these days" Elvira frowned. Robin walked in the room "Elvira! Auntie Jess and Alaric, I'll do your ultrasound today" Elvira smiled "Robin" Jess chuckled "Good, someone we know" Alaric chuckled. Robin getting the ultrasound ring, she pulled up Elvira's shirt, she placed it on Elvira's tummy and turned it on. A Halo screen appeared in front of her has the ring routed around Elvira's tummy, they all watched. Robin looked closely "mhmm…being stubborn…" Jess chuckled "like her father and mother" Elvira pouted, Alaric chuckled. Robin stopped the ring "there, it's a girl!" Elvira's eyes widen "A girl?! I knew it!" Alaric's eyes widen in surprised "A- g-girl…?" Jess clapped her hands "yay a girl!" Robin chuckled "Alright I'll take some pictures and have them printed out and give them to you" Elvira smiled "Alright" Robin snapping pictures. Jess was alright texting Sabo telling him the big news"

After the appointment, the three of them were walking back to the maternity ward, Alaric smiled down at the picture, he quickly took a picture of it sending it to his father with a text 'A girl! Congrats dad your gonna be a grandpa to a granddaughter!'

The next day, Oichi, Law and the kids were outside enjoying the weather for a while. Lami was outside walking around. She was getting pretty good at it. Oichi was leaning back on the chair taking a short nap. She was seven month and the twins were becoming more active in her belly. She didn't mind it, but they kept sitting on her bladder, so she had to use the bathroom more times then she wanted. Her body was still rejecting the poison and the serum that Law named Midnight blue. At this point she accepted it as a normal thing to happens to her. A permanent side effect now.

Kaeden and Niko were in the back next to the Gazebo playing cards with Scarlet and Naomi. The triplets were keeping Lami busy. She pushed a ball to one of them back and forth and walked around following them. Even when she fell on her butt she laughed and got back up. Law was watching her. "For a baby who has lung issues she is a very active baby." He looked at Oichi who was sleeping peacefully. He frowned when he saw her veins slowly showing. He sighed. "Its never going to stop…Boys! Watch your sister!" Law says. The triplets nodded and went back to playing. Law walked back in just in time to hear the doorbell. He walked up to the door and opened it. Dante and Zach were standing there. "I didn't know you were coming over." Dante smiled. "Here to do a check on Oichi. It's a little…silent in here…" Dante says. "Everyone is outside since it's a nice day outside." Dante nodded and walked off to the backyard with Zach. He opened the screen door and saw Lami sitting down in the second garden a bit further away from the house looking the flowers. The triplets were near her playing with a football. He then saw Oichi sleeping. Her veins were showing. "It's starting again…"

He sat down and held her hand. Zach stood behind him watching as her veins stretched on her face. "Dante, you never did explain about the poison. That day she was attacked. It killed the grass around her…" Zach says frowning. "Yeah, long story short back when I wasn't in my right mind I had this idea to make the ultimate assassin. Oichi was the perfect choice since she was my blood. I injected her with millions and billions of all sorts of poison both normal and artificially made, including the ones I personally made. In the end the poison merged together to create something I can no longer reverse. I can't even make an antidote. No matter what I tried or do the poison would eat, absorb, and grow stronger until I made the chip in Oichi's head to make it dormant." He kissed the back of her hand. "Maybe if I would have tried to cure her sooner she wouldn't be in this mess. I'm really am a worthless father…" Zach frowned "Dante love you are not a worthless father"

In the garden Lami was walking through the garden giggling. She then stops and sees something looking at her. "Mmm…" She took a small step to whatever was looking at her. Suddenly something huge stood up and ran straight to her. Lami's eyes widen and she tears up as she tried running away. "MAMA!" She cried out crying.

"MAMA!" Oichi's eyes opened and she sat up quickly from hearing Lami. "Lami! Where is she!?" She tried getting up but Dante stopped her. Zach was already out in the yard looking for her. Lami did her best as she tried running away from whatever was chasing her. Zach finally spotted her when she tripped and fell out the garden. "MAMA!" Lami yelled out again. She started coughing heavily. Zach raced to her and picked her up just as a very huge puppy jumped out the garden.

The triplets and the others ran over to them. Lami was crying and coughing at the same time, clinging to Zach in fear. Zach's eyes widen and rubbed Lami's back "Calm down sweetie"

"Whoa! That's a huge puppy!" Damien says. "It's an Alaskan malamute!" Ayden says. The puppy backed up at Zach and wagged his tail, but Zach was more concerned with Lami. He couldn't calm her down as she shook his hand arms, coughing more and more.

Kaleb picked the puppy up. He had to hold it with both arms. "It's heavy and huge." Niko frowned. "Never mind the size! Get it away from Lami! It's scaring her!" Kaleb nodded, and he and his brother carried the puppy to the Gazebo.

Law came in and heard Lami crying and coughing. "What happened?" Dante helped Oichi up. "A puppy…a huge puppy…scared her! Oh, Law her cough it's getting worst!" Lami's crying suddenly stopped. Zach looked down and saw her face was now red, she was wheezing now. His eyes widen as he quickly made his way to the porch. "Law your office now!" He raced past them. Oichi started to panic as Dante helped her to Law's office. Dante turned to the kids. "Stay outside understand." Kaeden frowned. "Lami is our sister to!" Dante frowned. "Do not make me repeat myself." They looked down as he went inside.

Zach went into Law's office and placed Lami on the table. Before he could call Rex, he had already activated. "King Zach, trouble, her lungs are failing." Zach bite his lip, he looked at Law "I'm sorry but I'm taking her to my lab, we need to get her on a machine it will help her lungs for now" Law frowned and looked at Lami. He nodded. "Alright. Do what you must…just help Lami please…"

Within 25 minutes, Zach, Dante and Law were at Zach's from using the spy mode of his car. They were down in the lab, Zach had Lami on a special breathing mask that was helping her breathing. They were looking at the live feed of Lami's lungs, Zach frowned "her lungs are damaged law…."

Law frowned. Zach looked at him "Rex already tested the serum on a sample of her lung tissue and it doesn't work…. We have no choose to use an implant"

"What implant?" Law asked. "Bionic Tissue… I have already created them for her, I was gonna talk to you about it… Law we have to do it…" Zach said to him. Law frowned. He looked at Lami. He didn't want to see her suffer any more. "…Fine. Okay. Just promise me that she will be okay…I'm putting my trust in you to help my baby girl" Law says sadly. Zach patted his shoulder "me and Dante will do the surgery, stay in here. Rex will show you a live feed if you want too… let Oichi know what's going on" Zach turned to Dante "Dante let's get prepped up for the surgery" he said walking into the surgery room

Law sighs and rubbed his head. His phone started ringing. He answered it. It was Oichi in a panic. "Law what is going on!? What is happening with Lami!" Oichi yelled. "Ichi calm down." "Don't tell me to calm down when I'm left here worrying about Lami!" She cried out. Law frowned. "Ichi. Take deep breath the twins remember. Lami is in good hands here okay?" He heard Oichi crying over the phone. "…Deep breathes Ichi…Lami is going to be okay. Like her mother she is very strong okay." "Dad?" Law sighs in relief. "Niko…take your mother to the room and have her lay down." "Yeah, Kai is doing that now. What do you want to do with the puppy?" "Nothing. Just keep it away from the house until I get back. Stay near the phone okay?" "Okay dad." Niko hangs up. "Sir Law." Law looked up to see Rex as he pulls up a screen. "Thanks Rex. Zoom in and record everything they do and send it to my office." "Understood." Rex says.

4 hours went by and the surgery went prefect. Lami was now in an in medical baby bed with IVS. Zach, Dante and Law were sitting around her bed. Zach smiled "her body is reacting to the new lungs perfectly. She won't have any more problems with breathing.

Law nodded. "When can I take her back home?" "you can take her home tomorrow, she's healing pretty nicely also" Zach said to them has his phone went off. He sighs looking at it was Chida that was calling him "Excuse me… my son is calling me" he got up and walked out the room. Law rubs Lami's head. "My baby girl. I'm so thankful that you're okay now…"

Zach's came in "Dante…." "Yeah?" Dante says.

Zach frowned, he looked angry "the leader of the crane clan broke into the royal castle in Grivida… Clover's body.. he took Clover's body…" Zach made fists in angry. Dante frowns and sighs. "This crane clan is causing you and Jetter a lot of trouble here. So what will you do?" Zach sighed "He's hard to find… even I can't find the leader of the crane clan…" Zach sighed once more "I gotta call the council" Zach left the room.

A month later, February 7th, its been 7 days after Darcaniea gave birth to twins, boy and girl. She had names them Calypso and Dexter. It was the weekend, Ebony was over at Zach's. Zach wasn't there of course. He was at Grivida for a meeting. Rose and Ebony were running through the forest in such speed. Reaching an area, it was a huge old tree, it was such a beauty to see. Ebony smiled sitting down the large trunk "Wow! What a run" Rose chuckled "I know right? I love coming out here, its so peaceful and the nature around here is so pure" Ebony smiled "I think you having this plant power is amazing! Your like Poison Ivy!" Rose chuckled "but she's a villain" Ebony shrugged "So? She can be good sometimes" Rose shook her head then smirked "So how are you and Gil doing?" Ebony blushed "uhm… good?" Rose giggled and skipped over to her "So did you two have sex yet?" ebony turned red even more "R-Rose!" Rose laughed "Well come on answer the question!" Ebony poked her finger together "Y-yes…." Rose smirked "how was it…?" Ebony blushed more "it hurt a little but it became amazing…" Rose giggled "aww!" the wind blow slightly and a groaning sound was heard all around them, Rose frowned and stood up sniffing the air. Ebony blinked at her "Rose what is it?" Rose frowned "The forest… its scared… that's strange…" Ebony frowned and stood up "what do you mean?"

"I found you" the deep male voice made them both turned fast to see a man standing there. There eyes widen "Who is that…?" Ebony asked backing away, they both can since evil aura around him. The man chuckled evilly "I'm your I'm your great uncle clover" Ebony's eyes widen "your him…?" Rose frowned "how…? Your suppose to be dead?!" Clover laughed "Well looks like your daddy hasn't been tell you everything, know then" he grinned evilly "Ebony, this time I will have you" Rose and Ebony's eyes widen has he rushed towards them with such speed. Rose acted quickly and moved her hand up has veins came from the ground, Clover's eyes widen has he was pinned into the large tree "What the FUCK?!" Rose grabbed Ebony's hand "Lets get back at the house!" Ebony nodded and they both took off with their speed.

Reaching the house, soon as Ebony and Rose touched foot on the backyard, Rose what about to call on Rex to put up the force shield around the house "Re-" she was suddenly kicked in the back with such force she flew towards the house crashing into the sliding door, going through it her body flew inside and over the island counter

Dante who was in the kitchen at the time frowned. Mikey was just walking in when she came crashing in. His eyes slowly widen. Rose groaned and stood up wince in pain, Mikey and Dante reached her "Rose!" they both shouted for her, Rose pulled out a piece of glass in her arm but there was at least 4 pieces left in her arm "Dad… Brother… Clover… he's here! He's after Ebony!" They can hear loud crashing outside, Ebony was fighting off Clove the best she can.

"Of all times when Zach is gone. The man is quite to opportunist." Dante says frowning. Mikey frowned and raced outside, surprising Dante a bit. "Mikey wait!" Mikey ran out the door with anger in his eyes. He had to put with his sister and father getting hurt by Doflamingo. He couldn't do anything to help. He knew about Clover. Zach had told him a bit about him so he already knew he was crazy strong. However, he was tired of seeing his family get hurt. Even if it was dangerous to rush in like this he didn't care. He needed to protect what was important to him.

Clover pushed back a punch from Ebony and reached for her neck with an evil grin. His eyes suddenly shifted as he saw a fast knee coming right for his face. He frowned and blocked it with his elbow. "Why you little shit! Don't stand in my WAY!" she shouted at him.

Mikey said nothing as he quickly rotated his body and jumped in front of Ebony. His carefree aura was gone and replaced by a cold and dark one, stronger then Dante's. Dante walked out the door and stopped. He narrowed his eyes at Clover, but he was in no condition to take him head on. He had sent Rex to contact Zach as fast as he could but for right now he had to hope Mikey could slow him down even for a bit for them to get out of there. Rose stumbles out. "Dad…" Dante frowned and held her back "Rose wait your injured "I D-Don't care I have to help brother!" Dante frowned but held her back, she was bleeding.

Mikey rushed Clover moving on instinct alone. Clover smirked and used his super speed, cutting Mikey's charge off. He spins, kicks his leg to the side, forcing him to come forward right into a punch to the jaw. He then kneed Mikey in his stomach, hard. Mikey gasped out. Clover then quickly grabbed his shirt and tossed him to the side. "I said stay out of my WAY!" Ebony was backing up feeling Clover dark aura.

Mikey didn't stay down long at all. Clover had turned to Ebony, but Mikey pushed passed his limits and quickly moved to Clover.

Clover turns around and this time Mikey did a high kick that connected to Clover's face. He put so much power behind it that he could feel his own bones cracking but he didn't care. The force of the kick sent Clover flying as his body twist in midair. Before he collided into a tree he stopped himself. He growled but Mikey was already up close to him. He kneed Clover in the chin and threw out high speed kicks to Clover's chest. Clover was kicked through a tree. Mikey jumps back but flinches as his left leg gives out. "Dammit…" Clover took that as a opening and moved so fast that Mikey was unable to keep up.

The next thing he knew Clover had hit him hard in the stomach. Mikey's eyes widen as he gasped out dry air. He then felt his hair being forcefully pulled, before he felt something sharp piece the side of his neck. Eyes widen as Mikey let out a painful scream. Dante glared and ran towards them, but his head started to throb. He fell to the ground taking one knee. "Fuck…of all times for my head to start spinning…" Rose's eyes widen "Brother!" Ebony's eyes widen is shock "Uncle Mikey!" Blood was running down Mikey's neck, Clover had a devilish grin has Mikey's blood dripped down his chin "My such yummy blood" he then looked at Ebony, her eyes widen I fear has he rushed gripping her hair taking out a needle "I think I had enough of this" lifting his hand with syringe it was like slow motion, Rose's eyes widen "NO!" she screamed and had a rush of adrenalin and rushed at them. Before the syringe came down on Ebony's neck Rose has reached them pushing Ebony out of the way, Ebony falling to the ground the syringe went into Rose's neck. Her eyes widen and felt her heart thump.

"Rose!" Dante called out. Clover's eyes widen and backed up, Rose fell to her knees as her eyes turned pure black and black vines began to appear around her eyes. The ground shook like a earthquake, Ebony crawled over to Mikey holding him "What's happening…?!" Rose let out a loud scream has thorn vines came out of the a ground around wrapping around her slightly.

Mikey grown out but using the rest of the power he had. He grabbed Ebony and quickly got her away from the vines. He rushed her back to Dante. He put her down before falling over. "Mikey…" Dante frowned looking at the two fang marks on his neck. Clover frowned "what power does this girl have….?" Suddenly the thorn veins rushed at Clover fast and coming from the ground grabbing his legs and arms, his eyes widen "SHIT!" he said has the vines began to wrap him making him scream, it was covering him complete squeezing him has they see blood coming from the vines. Ebony's eyes widen "R-Rose!"

Dante stood up holding his head. "Rex…the force field." A force field was placed around the house just as a vine hit it. Rex appeared behind Dante. "Sir…I sent King Zach a message along with his children." He looked at Rose who was being surrounded by vines. "Sir…" Dante frowned. "Get Mikey inside and down in the lab. Make sure the twins stay in the room." "…and what about Lady Rose?" "I'll take care of it." Rex nodded and floated over to Mikey. Using his nanobots he rose Mike up slightly and took him inside the house. Rose's mouth opened "Power…. To much power…" the thorns were starting to dig into her skin. The vines were that were wrapped around Clover was still squeezing him, blood was still coming from the vines. Dante frowned looking at Rose. "Whatever was in that syringe is making her lose control…I don't have anything to counterattack since I don't know the properties…" He sighed. "I'll have to use 'that' and hopes it at least calm her down til Zach gets here. I can't leave her like this." Dante says out loud to himself. "Rex…" Rex appeared once more. "Sir?" Dante kept his eyes on Rose as he took off a bead off his wrist. "I want you to inject this bot of yours with serum D-79." Rex gave him a blank stare. "Sir. That is the serum that placed you in your coma." "I know that so just do it." "Understood." Rex closed his eyes as his body turned dark blue. Ebony watched as the nanobots turned dark blue as well. Rex body went returned to his silver color. "Completed Sir." "I'm going to distract Rose as best I can. When you see an opening fly your bot in her mouth and release small amounts of the serum, not the full dose. It should knock her out for a bit at best. Hopefully Zach and the others will be here afterward." Rex nodded.

Dante looked at Ebony as his cold demeanor returned from back then. "Go to Mikey. Go to the twins or stay here and watch. I don't really care what you do but stay out of the way. I don't need you getting hurt right now." Ebony nodded "Okay grandpa…" she got up and walked away.

Dante took out a cigarette. He had slowed down since his chip was out but it calmed him down. "Rex." Rex allowed Dante's body to slip through the force field. Dante slowly walked to Rose. At first the vines moved around hitting the space around him but once he took another step to Rose the vines all attacked him. Dante narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the way avoiding the vines. "If I get to close the vines attack…are they protecting her…?" Rose sat there emotionless, the power of this serum was losing control "power… power everywhere…" Rose's voice echoed.

Dante narrowed his eyes. "Very well then." He let the Nanobot go. "Remember what I said." Dante says. He pulled out a place pair of gloves. They were something new he made. The only thing about the gloves so far was just that they were impenetrable. They lit up slightly blue. "These should at least protect my hands for a while." He says as he ran to Rose. The vines attacked him once more. Dante dodged them and kept moving forward. One can straight for his eye. He moved at the last moment letting the vine cut him right under his left eye. He grabbed the vine and ripped it in half.

The closer Dante got to Rose the faster the vines kept growing and attacking him. He ignored the scratches that he was getting. He needed to keep the vines focus on him long enough for Rex to maneuver around. The ground shook more like an earthquake, suddenly Rose stood up lifting her arm "die…" her the black veins were spreading more all over on her skin. A rush of vines came at Dante.

Dante frowned. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to have to do this but it was the only way right now. He took his knife and took a deep breath. His eyes went empty and he allowed his body to act on deadly instinct. 'I'm gonna be rusty so I hope I don't go to far…Rose…Forgive me…'

Like a flash of lighting Dante moved at almost God like speed. The vines were cut down quickly before a blink of an eye. The next thing Rose knew, there was a knife at her throat. The blade starts to sink down a bit into her skin. Dante's cold eyes looked down at Rose. His hands shook as his eyes went back to normal. 'I have to…control myself…' Suddenly he felt a vine pierce into his side. Dante grit his teeth but he wouldn't move from Rose. Instead her forcefully opened her mouth. "Rex now!" The Nanobot quickly few down and dropped in Rose's mouth. At the same time a thick vine hit Dante in his chest. The thorns ripped into his skin and sliced his chest. Dante coughed out blood as he landed on the ground. There was a piece of the vine still impaled in his side. Now inside Rose's body Rex did as he was told. He started to slowly release the serum into her body. Rose's hands went to her head and started to scream and then vines started to fall the ground, Rose's eyes faded to her normal eyes, but the black veins were still throbbing into in skin "Dad…." Her voice whispered softly before falling forward.

Suddenly an arm reached forward catching, Dante smiled and looked up to see Zach standing there. He frowned "Dante… you alright?"

Dante groans as he sits up. He held the side where the vine was impaled at. He spits out blood. "Forget about me…Mikey…tend to Mikey please." Dante says. His vision was getting dizzy but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Zach frowned "Rex float Rose down in the lab"

"Understood." Rex says. Rex floating Rose into the house, Zach stepped Dante and picked him up bridal style "Dante don't complain" he said walking in the house with Dante.

Once down in the lab, Zach put Dante down on the examine table "Rex scan his wounds" Ebony walked in "Grandpa..! Its Mikey! He's running a fever!" Zach frowned "I need help… Rex contact Law and tell him to get here ASP NOW!" Zach rushed out of the room to check on Mikey.

Dante sighed. 'Mikey…you did something foolish…' Dante looked at his injury. 'Then again so did I. Like father like son I guess…' Rex appeared in front of Dante. "Sir, I can patch you up while King Zach is patching Sir Mikey." Dante nodded. "Alright."

Moments later the door opened to the house and Law walked in. Rex was waiting for him. "You got my wife in panic mode Rex. You need to learn how to leave out details." "Apologies but this is an emergency." "I got it. Just led me to them already so I can get back home." Rex nodded. "Understood. Please follow me."

Law looked when he walked passed the kitchen, he saw the damage to the kitchen and the backyard. He stopped for a moment looking at the scene before him.

"Seems like they had quite the party…" Law says looking around. Then he sees Chida walk through the broken sliding door with Rick they were both were thick gloves, they were caring thorn vines, it was thick like a cocoon.

"What's with the vines…" Law asked. Walking past him, Chida and Rick sighed "clover is in here" they both said at the same time. Levis rushing in with a syringe in his hand "I found it! It was buried in the ground..!"

Reaching the lab, the triplets put the thorn cocoon on a table. Levis however went straight to a different area were Zach was. Rick and Chida were discussing on how to open it "So how should we cut it open…?" Rick asked. Chida huffed "I say let him be in there! He might be still alive the fucker deserves it for the shit he caused!" Rick sighed "Dad wants it open! We need extract the venom from his fangs" Chida frowned "I yeah I know for Mikey…"

Rex had Law follow him, reaching a room. The door auto opened and there was Dante laying on the bed looking very weak, Zach had put him on Morphine to help the pain.

Law whistles. "haven't seen you like this since the time Oichi took us down all those years ago." Dante chuckled. "You've missed out then." Law walked up to him. "I guess since you're my father in law I can lend you a hand this one time." Dante smiled. "Taking advantage of me not having a chip is kinda dirty." Law chuckled. "Hold still. I'll patch you right up." Dante frowned. "You need to help with Mikey. Hes in much more danger then me…" "I know about Mikey but since Rex led me here it means that Zach must have him covered. Beside I'm a doctor, I help whoever I can, whenever I can, no matter the circumstances, now stop talking so I can work."

In a different part, it was a new lab that Zach had built, there was new health tank in the middle of the room, there was two stasis bed on the left and a chemical workbench on the right. Rose was in health tank, passed the healing tank was another door, through that door was another medical room. Zach, Ebony and Levis were in there with Mikey, Mikey was on the medical table like bed, he was sweating heavily. The area where he got bite was bruising badly purple veins started to. Zach frowned rubbing his head "it's alright Mikey…"

Ebony frowned at this "Grandpa what's happening..?" Zach frowned "this is new even for me… apparently After clover was reborn... he was reborn with a venomous bite… this isn't good" the door suddenly open and Chida came in with a syringe "Dad I have extracted the venom from him" Zach took it, the venom was red. He frowned "let me run this in the computer and have rex scan it" he walked to hologram medical lab research science data quantum nano computer station, he opened a slot and slid it in "Rex run a scan" "Understood." Rex says.

Ebony frowned watching Rex running the scan, Levis sat down. He reached out and held Mikey's hand "Don't worry Mikey dad will cure you" Ebony looked at him and smiled at him.

Dante was passed out and had a breathing mask on. Law had cut his shirt off and was working on removing the vein from his side. Luckily it didn't go through. He had already taken care of his chest wound and had healing patches on it. Rex had an inside camera scan of Dante's body. "Sir…as you can see nothing major was hit however, one of the thorns are close to his nerves." "Yeah…" Law says as he expertly cut the vine. He placed the vine on the medial table. He carefully pulled the vine. Dante flinched. "Rex, I need more healing patches and stiches and a container." "Understood." Law sighed and with a big quick pull he pulled the vine out. Blood quickly started rushing out of the wound. Law grabbed a healing patch and placed it over the wound. He swiftly cleaned the blood that was pouring out and placed them in the container. He then pulled the healing patch off before it started healing the wound completely. "Rex, I need a mico scan of the thorns that are still inside. "Understood sir." Rex brought up a scan of small thorns inside Dante's body. Law sighed. "This is going to take a while…"

Over by the others, Rex was still scanning the venom. Ebony frowned "I'm gonna go check on the twins" she got up and left the area to check on the twins. The twins were in a futuristic-home-theater room down by the lab. Zach wanted to keep them close. Reaching the room, Ebony opened the door to see the Twins were sitting in a comfy chairs watching cartoons. She smiled and walked over sitting in between them "so what you two watching?"

Morgan smiled. "Bugs bunny!" Elizabeth was frowning. "I want daddy…" She says. Ebony smiled rubbing their heads "Don't worry your dad is fine, grandpa Zach is taking good care of him" getting up "How about I make some popcorn?" they blinked at her "but there is no popcorn machine in here…" Morgan said. Ebony chuckled walking over to the wall pushed a button, it opened, and a snack stand slid out. The twin's eyes widen. Morgan looked at Elizabeth and smiled brightly. "Cool, yes?" Elizabeth looked down and nodded. "Yeah…" Morgan frowned. "Lizzy be happy!" He shook her. Elizabeth frowned and pushed him off her. "I want Daddy!" She yelled. She tears up and puffs her face out, crossing her arms. Morgan looked hurt from the push. He looked down. You're a meanie!" He pushed her back. Elizabeth frowned and pushed him back. "You're a meanie!" She yelled. They started pushing each other. Ebony frowned "Enough you two!"

The twins frowned at her. Ebony walked over "sit down now" she said sternly, they frowned and sat down. Ebony sighs and kneels to them "Listen to me okay, grandpa Zach is taking good care of your daddy. He's gonna be alright, it's okay." The twins looked down. "Sorry Lizzy…" Morgan says. "Sorry Momo…" Morgan pouted. "No! It's Morgan!" Elizabeth giggled at him.

Ebony smiled "Now then let's make some popcorn and watch some bugs bunny!" she said getting up walking back the snack stand. The twins slide closer together and held hands.

Back in the lab, Zach watched has Rex brought up the venom results "This is a new type of venom. The strain of it unknowingly strange." He brought up a screen to show Zach pointing out the cells. "The strain is damaging Sir Mikey's cells. It's changing him Sir." Zach frowned "fuck…" Rex turned the screen off. "I have however, ran through the herbal program, it has been running and found over 6 type of herbs that can counter act for the venom" Zach blinked "show me" Rex brought it up. "Mhm… these are very rare herbs… I don't know if I have them in stock…Rex do I have these in stock?" Rex did a quick scan "Yes but, only 5, the one that is missing is crimson blood leaves" Zach bite his lip, he turned his head to Levis "I need you to go into the ancient red forest and get some crimson red leaves, the redder the better" Levis stood up "Yes dad!" he rushed out of the lab. Mikey's body was sweating and shaking slightly "dad…" Zach walked over to Mikey rubbing his head "Don't worry Mikey soon has Levis gets back with the leaves I will make this cure" "Ebony…Rose…they're okay right?" Zach smiled "Yes they are fine…" Mikey smiles. "That's good" Zach leaned down and kissed his forehead and leaned back up. He got up and walked over to the syringe that Levis brought in he frowned at it and picked up, he walked over to the station again. Taking out the venom he placed the other syringe in "Rex scan this…" Rex scanned it "I can detect a large amount of traces of black serum! Highly dangerous it is also mixed with clovers venom!" Zach's eyes widen "how in the hell… did he get his hands on black serum!?" he was pissed "dad, when the leader of the crane clan broke in, a vile of black serum was taken" he turned his head to Chida. Zach looked pissed "and you didn't tell me this because?!" he growled and hissed at him son, this made Chida back up in fear quickly "I didn't want to bother you with it…" Chida was quickly pinned against the wall, Chida's eyes widen has Zach's eyes glowed red "you didn't want to bother me with it?! You are an idiot?!" Chida frowned "Dad I'm sorry…" Zach sighed releasing him "get out of my sight right know" Chida gulp but nodded leaving the room in a hurry. Zach turned back to station "Rex how is Rose doing?" he was slightly calm know "she is in a coma sir, venom isn't effecting her that much like Mikey, the black serum mostly did the work sir. Princess Rose's body is dying… It's eating away at her" Zach bite his lip "how long… does.." he frowned "I do not know.. but if she is not cured soon then her body will be to damage to cure.. she will die…" Zach's heart dropped and he sat down on the chair "fucken aye…."

Law sighed as he picked the thorns out of Dante's body. Rex appeared. "A call from Lady Oichi sir…" "Tell her I'm busy." "Sir…you do realize that Lady Oichi can hack my systems. She is a master hacker. If I tell her that, then there will be an 85% she will do that and might…" Law sighed. "Fine put her on…" Rex nodded and pulled up a scan with a frowning Oichi. "Law! You promised to tell me what's going on!" Law looked up. "Ichi, I am busy trying to help your father. I know your worried, but I promise I will let you know when I am done." Oichi pouted. "Go rest. Your stressing out the twins. You promised me that you will take it easy. So go lay down." "But…" "Now, Ichi…" Oichi looked down. "Fine…" She ended the call.

Law pulled a thorn out of Dante's body. "I'm glad…" Law looked up at Dante. "I'm glad your firm with her. I don't want her here, around this…" Law shook his head. "You lost quite a bit of blood so stop talking. I'm almost done. Your healing and the healing patches will do the rest." "Any word on Mikey or Rose?" "No, stop talking." Dante chuckled. "Sure doc…" He sighs out and closes his eyes.

Rick was looking down at Clover's body, he frowned to see the gashed from the thorns healing "Shit… he's still alive" he stepped to the wall pushing the intercom "Dad!" "What? Is it Rick I'm in not the mood" Zach's voice came through it, Rick frowned "H-He's still alive!" there was silence when he say his Zach turn the corner into the room and rush over to Clover. He looked down and saw the gashing healing, he reached down felt his neck, he frowned he had a weak pulse "looks like he is still alive…" Rick bite his lip "Lets kill him… and destroy his body!" Zach sighed but then smirked for some reason making Rick blink at him "no, get the contact container in the safe" Rick's eyes widen "you wanna what?" Zach narrowed at him "Rick know" he hissed. Rick sighed and walked over to the safe, opening it he walked back with a small box. Opening it, there was two contacts. Zach looked down "Maybe two would be better" reaching down, he took one. He started to place the contacts in Clover's eyes. When he was finished he backed up and turned on the halo screen "run Contact 3 and 4" the computer beeped and it turned on the contact "contact 3 and 4 working, blocking inner darkness complete" Zach nodded "put him in a status bed, it will keep him asleep" he said walking away. Rick nodded grabbing the bed and pushed it to the other room.

Zach walking in the room were Law was with Dante "Law how is it going?"

"It would be going faster if your husband would stay silent." Dante chuckled. "Can't help it…I'm a talker when I get nervous." Zach walked over and smiled down at Dante "stop talking, I'll have Rex get a blood transfer machine read for you" then he frowned "Clover is still alive…"

Dante frowned and then sighed. "You're keeping him alive I see…your better than me…" Zach leaned down kissing his forehead "don't worry about him, I have placed two contacts in his eyes and I'm having him be places in one of the stasis bed, it will keep him a sleep I gotta go check on Mikey" Rex appeared "Sir, Prince Levis has returned with the blood red leaves" Zach nodded "I'll be back" he quickly left the room.

Dante sighed. Law looked at him. "What did you mean by that?" Dante looked at Law. "If my brother were to hurt one of my children, then he wouldn't be alive to speak about it." Law frowned. "Would you really kill your brother?" Dante looked up. "Yeah, without a thought. I'm cold blooded that way but if I knew that there was no change in saving him I would take him down. I wouldn't want to risk him hurting my family." Dante turned to Law. "Would you do anything to protect your family…even if it meant killing a member of your own?" Law frowned and didn't answer. Dante chuckled.

Not long, the computer beep "Sir the vaccine is complete" Rex said, Zach smiled and taking a syringe he squeezed some in it. Walking over to Mikey, he grabbed his arm "Mikey you ready?" Mikey weakly looked at him "y-yeah…" Levis sitting next them watched Zach gentle stick him and injected him with the vaccine. He watched as the vaccine was working "Sir, cells are healing. The Vaccine is working" Zach smiled "Thank god…" Levis sighed in relief "he's gonna be okay..." Zach smiled and helped him up "how are you feeling?"

"Like crap but forget me…what's going on with Rose." Zach frowned at him "Rose… isn't doing good… her body is dying…" Levis frowned and looked down "rose…" Mikey frowned.

"Sir! There's an intruder in the house! Its head down the lab!" he said has alarms went off. Zach, Mikey's and Levis's eyes widen. "Levis stay with Mikey!" he said rushing out of the room.

Zach reaching the front of the of elevator were Rick and Chida were ready for the intruder, the doors open, and their eyes widen "Mom…?" Zach said. She smiled at him "Zach my son" her hair was now white, and her skin was very fair, her eyes were light red. She was wearing a black blazer and woman's suit pants with a red undershirt. She had black heels. "Mother what are you doing?" she sighed "I had foreseen Rose dying… Show me Rose know…" Zach frowned and nodded. Zach taking her to the healing Tank. Deliora looked upon her granddaughter and frowned "she's dying…" Zach frowned "I know she is…" "Where is Dante?" she asked him softly "In the other room with Law, he was injured…" Deliora sighed "I can see Clover is still alive…?" Zach nodded "I put two contacts in his eyes… it will keep his inner darkness in check…" "I see… Remove her from the tank" Zach frowned "But mom" She looked at him with a stern look "Zachariah Blood Meyers, do it know" Zach closed his eyes and nodded her "Of course mother…"

Law was pulling the last of the thorns out. This time Dante was fully passed out breathing softly. Law heard the alarm and Rex had told him about the intruder but he knew no one was really dumb enough at the moment to just walk in here unless Zach knew them. "Done…" He cleaned the wound and started stitching him up. "Sir…" "That Sir thing is getting old. Just Law will be fine." "Understood. Law wouldn't be placing the healing patches be more acceptable?" "It would but I would feel better if the wound was closed. I'll place a patch over and once it's healed fully I'll take it off." He pulled the patch off of his chest checking on the gash. "With some rest he should be fine."

Levis helped Mikey up has Zach carried Rose in. Levis frowned looking at her, her veins were still black and pulsing.

Zach placing her down on the bed, Rick and Chida walked in with Deliora. Mikey looked at her "Who is she…?" Levis chuckled "our grandmother… Deliora Era Meyers… she's way older then dad is…" "Hmm…that right.." Mikey says.

Deliora stepping over to her, she frowned "The only way to cure her is me…" Zach's eyes widen "but mother… that means…" Chida, Rick and Levis frowned "Grandma…" the three of them said. Mikey looked confused "what does she mean by that…?" Zach frowned has Deliora lifted her hands placed them over Rose "I will heal her with half of my life force" she said has a purplish red aura appeared around her, the aura began to cover Rose. Deliora closed his eyes pouring her life into Rose. All off them can since such a powerful force from Deliora. It was almost overwhelming for them, even for Mikey. Zach was the only one who was not affected by overwhelming power. It was almost like Regina's power inside Jess, to over whelming.

They see the black veins on Rose's body disappearing, their eyes widen has the aura has disappeared and Deliora fall back, Zach quickly caught her. Mikey stepped to Rose "rose…?" Rose's eyes fluttered open "Mikey…? What's going on…?"

"Rex scan her" Zach said, Rex scanning her "Her body is fully cured, no signs of the advanced black serum in her" Zach smiled "Oh thank god…" Rick, Chida and Levis smiled.

Mikey sigh and leans back on the bed. "That's good…" Mikey looked back at Rex "how's papa? "He is fine as well. He is resting finally, I had to give him more of a dose as what Law calls…a knock out method. He will be out for the rest of the day. He can be quite a talker." Mikey smiled. "I see." He then goes to leave the room. Rex appears in front of him. "I recommend rest Sir…" Mikey chuckled. "I will later." Zach frowned at him "Mikey you need more rest"

Mikey went to the theater room and walked in. Ebony was rubbing the twins back as the slept on her lap. Mikey smiled. "Thanks for looking after them." Ebony smiled "Mikey! Your okay"

Mikey bends down and pokes Elizabeth and Morgan's face. The wiggled a bit before waking up. They sat up and rubbed their eyes. Elizabeth looked up and eyes widen. "Daddy!" She jumped on him crying. Morgan was still rubbing sleep out his eyes so Mikey picked him up, Elizabeth cried in his shoulder. "There, there Lizzy. I'm fine see." Morgan finally got what was going on. He touched Mikey's face before also bursting into tears. Mikey laughs as he bounced his crying twins. "I'm fine. See. Daddy would never leave you two okay." He hugged them tighter. "I love you both okay?" He felt them nodded but the continued to cry. "HeeHee…I guess I scared you guys more then I thought." Mikey a bit sadly.

A day later, Rose was outside frowning looking at the yard "I can't believe I did all this…" "It wasn't all bad." She turned around "Dad!" she rushed over to him hugging him "Grandma Deliora saved me" "Yes, so I have heard." Dante says rubbing her head. She frowned and backed away slightly "I hurt… you… I'm sorry…."

"Mm…your not the first to hurt me. Oichi had me near on my death bed multiple times." Dante says laughing. Zach stepped outside "Dante I said to take it easy!" he shouted softly but he smiled "Oh fuck it I can never be angry at you" he walked over to him grabbing his face kissing him. Dante kissed him back. Rose flushed but smiled she looked away.

Mikey had gone back home with his twins. He was video chatting with Oichi, Florina, Kyra, and Izzy, while his twins ran around the house. "Are you sure you are okay?" Oichi asked frowning. Mikey was cooking lunch for him and the twins. "I'm fine. I'm taking it easy and stuff like that. I'm just cooking. Cant have me and kids dying of hunger." Florina sighed. "You, Dad, and Rose got hurt. Maybe you should have stayed with them and recovered?" "Bahhh I'm fine." Mikey says. Kyra rolled her eyes. "Stop being like that. If you die, then I'll have to hold down the fort." Mikey laughed. Izzy sighed out. "I'm just glad everyone is okay." Mikey nodded. "Thanks sis. It's nice to have a bunch of sisters haha." Oichi and the others rolled their eyes at the same time making Mikey laugh more.

A week later, Zach's backyard was cleaned out and re-fixed. There was know a large wooden Deck, it had a pool connected to it, the pool was covered after the moment. Off to the left was a sitting area with patio couch and chairs. The right of the pool was an outside kitchen area for grilling. Behind the pool was a large open of green grass and tree's. It was mostly for Rose. Using her powers, she had created it. Next to her spot was a new playground for the kids Zach made, it had a playground set with a trampoline. Him and Dante were expecting Mikey to show up with the twins in minute. Zach smiled looking at the yard "Will it turned out good!" Dante walked next to him "Yeah you did a pretty good job on it" Zach smiled and pulled him in a hug "you did help also, your healing pretty fast, I think the serum I injected you with to first heal you stayed in your body. "Yeah, that will come in handy sooner or later." Dante says.

The front door opened and the twins ran in. Zach smiled "there here, Mikey over here!" "Grandpa!" Elizabeth and Morgan jumped on Dante. "Hey there you two." He says hugging them. "So, what do you think of the yard?" Zach asked. Mikey looked around. "It looks like you both have to much time on your hands, but its nice." Mikey says laughing.

Deliora walked in wearing a Solid Burgundy V-Neck Pocket Loose Maxi Dress black sandals. Zach smiled "Mother you are still here" Deliora chuckled "I'm here to each your daughter how to control her powers, I see she created a beautiful area with my help" Zach sighs "Yeah" Deliora looked at Dante with a smiled "Dante I don't know how you can handle my troublesome son" Zach eyes widen "I'm not troublesome…" Dante chuckled as he put the twins down. "I guess we both are troublesome by our mothers."

Deliora smiled "But I'm happy he found someone he can love" her eyes then shifted to her stomach as Zach walked away to answer the phone has it rings, the twins went in the living room to watch some cartoons. Dante looked at her has she was starting at him stomach, she smirked and walked passed him heading outside.

Dante ignored her, until his phone rings. It was Izzy. He answered. "Izzy? What a nice day for you to be calling." "Hi. Lord Dante it's Mason." Dante frowned. "Why are you calling from Izzy's phone?" "Izzy has gone into Labor. We are heading to the hospital now." Dante smiled. "Is she now. Okay well I'll see you soon."

He hangs up and walks back in the house. "Mikey lets go!" Mikey frowned. "Oh come on Papa…we're getting to the best part of the episode!" Mikey says groaning. The twins were sitting on his lap. "Yeah Grandpa!" "Yeah, yeah!" "Never mind that. Izzy went into Labor early." Mikey eyes widen. "Like right now?" "Yes, Mason is taking her to the hospital so move it." Mikey smiled. "I guess I have no choose huh." Zach walked over hanging up on his son "Lizzy went into labor, I'm coming"

At the hospital, Law was checking Oichi out. She was pouting. "I said I was fine!" She says. "You told me you were in pain so of course I'm gonna bring you here. You are supposed to be on leave and yet your working!" Oichi crossed her arms. "I wanna work! It's boring sitting around the house! I have work to do." "Ichi this is no time for you to be a workaholic! The twin's health are very important." Oichi sighs and gives up. "Fine…I got it." Law smiled. "Good girl."

Penguin raced into the room. "Law. Your sister in law, Izzy is here. She's gone into Labor." Law frowned. "Izzy isn't due until the end of March." He got up. "Hey I wanna come!" Law frowned. "No." "She's my sister! I'm coming!" Oichi says. Penguin chuckled and helped her off the bed. "Your so freaking stubborn." "Shut up! You love me for it now go help my sister please." Law sighs and shake his head.

They headed out to the hall and to the 3rd wing of the hospital. Mason was there fussing with the nurse as Izzy was helped on the bed. "I don't give a damn who you WANT to give me I want Law as the doctor! Why is that hard to explain!" The nurse frowned. "Sir, I understand but Dr. Yamamoto is busy…" "Then un busy him! I'm not placing my fiancé in the hands of people I don't even know!" "Trust us sir, we have very capable doctors here to help you." "Right like the Doctor in the bathroom fucking a nurse! No thank you! I want Law." The nurse got up. "Sir do not make me call security!"

"That is enough!" Law yelled. Mason and the nurse looked at him. "I will not have you making a scene in my hospital." He looked at the nurse. "Get her to a room now and don't make me ask twice. When it comes to family they come first before everything." The nurse nodded and quickly took Izzy to a room. Law walked up to Mason. "I don't care if you are a prince or a King or royalty or whatever, You, do not come into my hospital and force your words on my staff. You understand." Law says glaring at him. Mason gulp and nodded. "I got it…Sorry…"

Oichi was sitting in the waiting room. Law wouldn't let her go in. "Oichi!" Oichi turned to see Florina with a cute pink car seat. "Flo! You brought little Athina?" Florina smiled and sat beside her putting the seat down. She pulled the blanket off. Athina was up and her eyes were looking everywhere until she spotted Oichi. She smiled and kicked her legs a bit. She was wearing a cute one piece that said, 'all because two people fell in love' and cute pink ruffled skirt. A Oichi original. "Awww! You went shopping at my store!?" Florina giggled and took Athina out. "Of course, I did. I love your hand made clothe you were and the fabric is always so soft and smooth. It doesn't shrink in the wash and the prices doesn't cost me and Sora a arm and leg." She handed Athina to Oichi. Oichi snuggled her. "She is the cutest! I hope you plan on having another!" Florina blushed. "Maybe…I don't know yet…if Sora wants another one I wouldn't mind." Oichi smiled.

Kyra walked in with Kid. "Ooo…Kid what are you doing here?" Kid had a red mark on his face. "We were in the area when we got the call but he didn't want to stop with our play time." Oichi laughed. "You two are such horn balls." Kyra smirked and sat on the other side of her. "Nothing wrong with that. Beside your one to talk with as many kids you have. I bet you and Law still do it on the regular. Lami hasn't even turned one and poof you were already pregnant." "Oh hush…"

Izzy was holding on to Mason's hand as Law got her ready. "Can Oichi be here?" "No. She's in the same boat as you and if she goes into Labor to it will be a issue." Izzy tears up. "But…I want her here…" Mason looks at Law with a pleading look. Law sighs fine.

Law motion one of the nurses to get Oichi. When the nurse got to the waiting room Danni was there holding Athina. "So cute! Adorable!" She cuddled Athina. Florina smiled at her. "Ms. Yamamoto?" Oichi looked at the nurse. "Your sister wishes for you to be by her side." Oichi frowned. "Kid help me up please?" Kid got up and grabbed her hand. Oichi sighed out of breath as she walked to the nurse. "Please be careful dear." Danni says. Oichi nodded and walked to the back.

Frank walked over with two cups of juice "Danni I got your juice" "Thank you hold it a bit longer so I can cuddle our granddaughter." Frank smiled and sat down. Dante and Zach walked in with Mikey and the twins. "Auntie!" Elizabeth ran to Kyra while Mason ran to Florina. Kyra picked up Elizabeth. "What a surprise you running to me." Elizabeth giggled and sat in her lap while Morgan snuggled up to Florina. "Where is Oichi?" Dante asked. "In the back. Izzy wanted her back there." Dante frowned. "She's close to her due date." "Yeah, I know but you know how stubborn she is." Danni says sighing.

As the hours went by Florina was getting worried. "I hope everything is okay…" Soon Mason came out smiling hold a pink bundle. "She's here." Florina and the others got up and surrounded Mason. He let them see. "This our Julia." Julia had light brown skin with black hair. She had Masons eye mix tone eyes left one yellow and right one blue. Florina's eyes sparkled. "So cute!" Kyra chuckled. "Congratulations." Mason smiled. "Lord Dante…" "Don't worry about titles here. "Mason smiled and handed Julia to him." Julia yawned and then looked up at Dante. She gave him a smile. "Hehe…cute…" Suddenly Dolton came rushing in. "D-Did I miss it!?" Mason smiled. "Right on time Father." Dolton smiled at the bundle Dante was holding. "Is that…" Mason nodded. "Your granddaughter Julia." Dante smiled and handed Julia to him. Dolton tears up. "My first granddaughter…" Danni smiles. "Ah the joys of becoming a grandparent." "Izzy…how is she? Can I see her?" Dolton asked. "Law is cleaning her up but you can see her afterward. Dolton looked at Dante. "My old friend. Thank you for allowing my son and your daughter to be together' Other then adopting Mason and becomes friends with you this is the happiest day of my life." He says through though emotional tears. Dante chuckled. "Emotional as always I see." Frank got up and walked over looking down "Cute" Zach chuckled and looked down at Julia "two toned eyes, sure does run in your family doesn't?"

Later on, Zach, Dante, Mikey and the twins had went back to house. Zach was walking back up from his lap, he walked back into the living room. Mikey and the twins were in the Livingroom watching Young Justice.

He smiled walking over "So which one is your favorite superhero?" he asked the twins. Morgan frowned and then pouted. "I want Iron man…" Elizabeth giggled and poked him. "Wonder woman!" She says leaning on him.

Zach chuckled and rubbed their heads has on the show he looked to see the Zeta-beam being used. He blinked and then his eyes widen, he gasped slightly "That's it!" Mikey raised his eyebrow.

"I think I got an idea to create something like the Zeta-beam, I need to head down my lab and run some tests!" he rushed away.

A hour later, Mikey had gone down to the lab, he wanted to use Zach and Dante's lab to improve Rex more. There lab was much enhanced equipment. Zach had remodeled the whole underground lab where everything was different know. First getting out, it opened up into a fortuity tunnel with a halo screen on the wall next to elevator that shows the map of new remodeled lab. The corridor was white, black and Orange. Walking to the screen he looked at the halo map. The work lab was through the medical room. He sighs and starts to walk through the corridor.

Reaching the medical room, the door auto opened for him. He walked in the medical room, he stopped in his tracks seeing the stasis beds, he frowned and stepped over to them. Looking down at stasis bed one, he can see Clover in deep sleep. He frowned down at him, his hand reached up and rubbed his neck were clover had bite him. He can still feel the pressure of the bite sometimes.

Sighing he walked away and turned to the corridor that lead to work lab. The door auto open and he walked into the corridor, right at the end was the door. Reaching he door, it auto opened, he stepped in. the room was large he blinked to see Zach in the middle of the room with a circle like machine, that had black metal, he was had his halo screen typing in something. Zach looked at him "Oh Mikey, what you doing down here?" "I was coming to ask if I can use your lab to improve Rex a bit. Never to late to improve something into something better." Zach smiled "Lets work on him together, so what do you want improve for him?" Mikey shrugs. "I don't know yet. I have a lot to work with so I was just gonna open his systems and take it from there." Mikey says laughing. Zach smiled "Alright "Open up his systems"

Mikey called up Rex. "Time for a upgrade." Rex nodded. opening his systems up, Zach was right next to him reading it. Zach blinked for a moment "this right here… the metal you have made them with is not very… strong… you used alloy"

"That's because Papa wouldn't let me use what Gabby was made out of. Plus, Rex is a prototype I couldn't risk using something strong and then he goes out of control." Zach smiled at him he walked over to the wall opening it, Mikey blinked looking at black metal rods all lined up.

Zach smiled "This is black Adamantium, very rare and only found in Grivida. Its s metal that is indescribable Mikey, this would be prefect for Rex" Mikey hums. "As long as it doesn't change his base form I'm all up for it."

On March 10th, River and Terry were having a big Family Dinner. Robin, Ty, Sammy and Terrance were over. Valora and Esme were on in living room with Sammy, they were watching some cartoons. Terrance was in the kitchen with River helping her mix the teriyaki sauce with the teriyaki beef. Terrance sighed "should you be on your feet right know? You almost do" River pouted "I'm perfectly fine" Terrance shook his head. Robin walked in and frowned "Auntie.. if Uncle comes in here see's you in the kitchen he will be upset…" she says walking over, River sighs "I don't care" she pouted. Robin shook her head walking over and started to check on the rice in slow cooker.

Upstairs, Terry and Ty were in Jareth's nursery room, Terry was changing his diaper then changing his clothes. He babbled chewing on his gel toy while Terry was changing him. He giggled and threw the toy at him only for Terry to move out of the way and it hit Ty in the face. Jareth's eyes widen and started to laugh loudly.

Ty shook his head. Finishing, Terry picked Jareth up and they headed downstairs. Walking to the living room, Terry stopped and frowned at River "I said to sit down my dad can cook it the beef" River frowned "But it's my families recipe…" "Quit being stubborn and sit down." Terry says frowning.

Robin shook her head and started to towards Terry Ty, when suddenly she stopped her eyes widen, River's eyes widen "GET DOWN!" she shouted and went down, it felt like slow motion in the room when the windows all started to shatter. The twins had covered Sammy from the glass, Robin was hand when to her knees covering her head and face.

Terry and the others got down. Terry covered Jareth. A ringing sound were ringing in their ears, Jareth was crying in Terry's arms. Sammy was crying under Valora and Esme.

River groaned "what the fuck!" then her eyes widen feel something wet "Oh shit…" Robin groaned slightly standing up "Is everyone alright?!" "Didn't I tell you that I would be back for you my little Dragon?" Robin's eyes widen at that voice and turned to where the sliding door was once at. There stood the leader of the crane clan. Had on a new type of outfit, then he normally seen in. Black military jacket, with a red scarf, cream colored pants with black boots that gold trim on the bottom. A black samurai belt on his waist and had two Katana's hooked to his side. He had no mask on showing his face, he was rather handsome to be honest. He had cream color hair with red tips, his skin was very fair, his eyes were a piercing blue. He had that smirk and overwhelming appearance.

Robin's body shook from seeing him she backed up only to hit the wall, River's eyes widen getting up she then wince in pain feeling a contraction "Ow SHIT!" Robin's eyes widen "Auntie!" she took one step only to get stopped by a kunai hitting the wall "don't make harder on yourself, come with me or your whole family dies" Robin bite her lip.

Ty and Terry sighed as they got up shaking off the affect. "I'm so sick of Ninjas…" Terry says. "Karasu and Balor and Uncle are fine, but you are annoying painful." He says handing Jareth to Ty. The twins had gotten up and Sammy was running towards Ty right away. The twins stood in front of Robin, the leader of the crane clan raised his eyebrows "Oh little half breads trying to protect you?" Valora and Esme eyes glowed "Stay away from our cousin!" they growled at him. He laughed "really?!" "It's not them you have to worry about." Terry says glaring at him.

He right away took out a needle "Careful Terry Yamamoto, you don't wanna lose control again do you?" he smirked, Robins hook "That needle… it's that drug…" the man laughed "No this isn't the drug, all that drug was stolen from Dante Yamamoto Meyers, this however is powerful advance black serum… mhmm the same stuff that was injected into Rose"

Terry narrowed his eyes at him while Ty stood in front of River holding Jareth. while they were talking away, Terrance had crawled over to River wo was wincing in pain "Shit..!" he frowned "you alright?" he mouthed her, she frowned and shook her head, she bite her lip and pointed to the under cabinet, he blinked and looked over to it. He opened it and there was emergency computer, it was for emergency. There was names of people to contact. Terrance looked at them and back at River, she mouthed to him 'Zach and Dante' he nodded pushed Zach and Dante's one.

Over at Zach's and Dante's, Mikey was taking a break from modifying Rex for know. Zach sighs and sat down next to him. Dante was in the kitchen making something to eat. "what a day"

Suddenly Rex popped up "Sir, the emergency alert was sent from River and Terry's house, there is an instant message sent with it" Zach frowned "what does it say?" "leader of the crane his here, hurry!" Zach groaned "Really?! Fucken aye! Can't have one day of quite without shit happening!"

Dante sighed. "It's like everyone has a hit out for us these day." he got up "I swear I'm sick of him, this bullshit I'm ending this little punk once in for all" he was gonna move when Rose ran in "Dad! Grandma just left, she looked pissed!" Zach blinked "What do you mean?" "I don't know she just said 'So he is the one' and left…" Zach sighs and sat back down, Mikey frowned "Aren't you going to River and Terry's?" Zach sat there "Nope, looks mother is gonna deal with him."

Back at River and Terry's, Terry was trying to think of how come at him without getting injected with that black serum. The twins were still protecting Robin. "You are not taking her!" they shouted at him, Esme's eyes changed into white snake like look, his eyes widen to see Snakes started to appear making he smirked even more "My the power over snakes, such a neat power" with a flick of his wrist the snakes heads were all cut off, then lifted his sword "move half breads"

Rushing at them, their eyes widen. River gasps "GIRLS!" Terry bite his lip and moved quickly 'shit I'm not gonna make it!' suddenly a blue went front of the twins has a hand came forward in such force it hit the leader of the crane clan in the face, they can hear a crack from that hit. He went flying backwards hitting the doorway. Everyone blinked to see a woman in the house know. River's eyes widen "Deliora…?"

"So you are the one that broke into the Grivada's royal castle took my sons body and stole the black serum…" the man got up bleeding from his jaw, he moved his hand up and pushed his jaw up with a pop "Who are you…?" he asked, Deliora eyes glow red "Deliora Era Meyers, Zach Meyer's mother" the man frowned at her backed away "so your still alive… how that possible…?" she laughed at him "Please, I'm way older then my sons. The black serum was created from own blood. I walked on this earth longer than anyone, you foolish child" with one quick step she was holding him by the neck "I think we need to have chat far away from here" with blur she was gone with him.

River's gasped again "SHIT!" Robin's eyes widen and ran over "Auntie" "Shit, Terry! She's coming… there's no time for hospital…. Call Law or someone" Terrance helped her up with Robin's help. The twins rushed over "Mama…" River smiled "I'll be fine,, AAAHH! Son of a!" Terry frowned as he pulled out his phone to call Law. "This is turning out to be some day…" Terry mumbles to himself.

At Zach's, everyone was sitting at the dinner table. The twins on their boost chairs were munch on their dinner. Zach smiled taking a bite "Mhmm Dante this meat is just amazing, like always"

"Thanks. I get my skills from my mother." Dante says chuckling. Rose giggled "Dad you like the fruits I grew in the garden?" Zach smiled "I do, these Kiwis are amazing" he said taking a bite of one, Rose giggled and eat.

Zach looked up to see his mother walk in with the leader of the crane clan, his eyes widen and was about to attack him, Deliora's hand went up "don't you dare" Zach frowned "Mother what are you doing?!" Rose frowned "Grandma… why is he here…? What's going on?"

"Are we voting to kill him because I say we do." Mikey says. "Second…" Dante says. Deliora looked at the man "Go on speak up boy" he sighed and turned his head away "I apologize for the trouble I cause" "And?" Deliora looked at him more "and I surrender to you and Dante" he said with a sigh.

Mikey pouted. "So that's a no on the killing then…" Dante chuckled at him. Zach blinked and looked at him mother "explain…" Deliora smiled and sat down at the table making a plate "I had a lovely chat with him, I made him destroy his villages and hand over everything he took from the castle. He will no longer be an enemy to you. You can do whatever you want with him Zach and Dante" Zach frowned and looked at him "really now…?" Deliora nodded "Yup, no fighting please and don't worry about it. He will be good little ninja while I'm here" Zach sighed "So how is everyone at the house?" Deliora smiled "Everyone is fine but River has gone into labor from the shock of the windows being shattered I'm sure Law will take good care of her."

Hours and hours went by and it was 11pm know, Valora, Esme, Ty, Robin, Sammy and Terrance were in 2nd family room waiting. Robin was on Ty's lap, he held her, she was shaking in his arms. He frowned "Robin do you need your serum?" Robin shock her head "No… I'm just… scared… having flash backs of that day…" Ty held her tightly. "It will be fine. I'm here with you."

They looked up to see Terry walked in with white bundle in his arms, they can hear slightly fussing. He smiled "Everyone meet little Xena" Robin got up form Ty's lap and walked over, the twins walked over looking down at her. They smiled with sparkles in their eyes "She's so Cute!" "And soft!" Robin smiled. She had Terry's skin color and River's blue eyes and blue and brown ombré hair "Wow her hair… it's an ombré mix…" Terrance smiled, holding Sammy. "Congratulations Son." Terry smiled. "Thanks dad." Jareth screaming "DAAAAA!" their eyes widen and turned to Jareth in his play ben standing up holding the edge "DAAAA!" Terry smiled and stepped to him "Jareth this your little baby sister Xena" he knelled to him so he can get good at her. Jareth blinked looking Xena. Xena moved her little arms. Jareth's eyes sparkled making Terry smiled

On March 11th, Dante was in his lab waiting. Rex appeared looking bit brighter than usual. "Sir, I have the results." "I see…so am I?" Rex nodded. "Shall I inform King Zach?" Dante leans back. "No, I'll let him know whenever he gets home." "Understood." Dante sighed and leans back. "Looks like I'll have to stop smoking for a while. Rex get the serum ready." "Understood."

At Oichi's she was wearing a maternity sweater dress. Lami was outside with the triplets playing with the same puppy that scared her a few weeks ago. They had decided to keep the puppy and named it after Captain America, using the last name Rogers. Oichi smiled as she watched Rogers play with Lami. It was nice to see her run around so actively without worrying about her breathing. She rubbed her belly. "Soon I hope to see you two running around. A few more days." She felt her twins moving around. She giggled and headed to her room to lay down.

Niko was walking in the park. He and Kaeden were going on a date today, but he had collage classes. They were meeting in the garden at the park. Niko was wearing a white shirt with a long sleeve plain button up shirt, Blue jeans and black converse His blond and purple hair had gotten long almost down to his back. Kaeden was going to cut it when they got home.

Niko sighed and sat on a bench waiting. 10 minutes passed. Niko got a text from Kaeden saying he was on his way. Niko smiled. "Excuse me?" Niko looked up to see a very cute girl. She was wearing a white ruffled shirt, a green skirt, a long red scarf and a light brown jacket. She had green hair and yellow eyes. "Can you help me please?" Niko got up. "Sure, do you need some directions." The girl smiled. Niko suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. "NO, you can help me by making it easy." "Easy…" Niko took a step back. The girl kicked Niko hard in the stomach and sent him flying through the bench. Niko rolled into the garden patch. "Yes, you can make this easy on yourself and just let yourself be captured you, bastard child." Niko held his stomach and glared at the girl. "Who are you…" The girl walked up to him without answering. She went to kick him in the stomach, but Niko stopped her and grabbed her foot. He bared his fangs at her. He balled his fist up and punched her in the stomach. She gasped out but jumped back on guard. "So, the bastard child has some fight in him after all." Niko got up. "Bastard child…so your one of his people…what do you want." The girl smirked. "You of course so just come quietly." Niko frowned and put his hand in his back pocket. He reached for his phone to hit his panic button but before he could do anything the girl rushed him. "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you call your whore of a mother!" She tackled him into the field. Niko dropped his phone as they rolled.

"Get off of me!" Niko kicked her off. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" He got in a stance. He had been training with Ronnie every now and then to get control of his beast power. The girl smirked and pulled out wires. "We will see about that…"

At Lily's, she was home alone cleaning when there was a knock at the door. "Hmm…Garp is working today. I wonder who that could be." She walked over and opened the door. Her eyes widen to see Monet standing there with two men in black. "Ms. Lily, it's been awhile." Lily sighs. "I see you have come for me." Monet smiled. "Will you come with us or do…" Lily put her hand up. "I am much to old and to weak to fight back. So long as you keep your hands to yourself I will come quietly." Monet giggled. "I see. Such a shame. You're the mother of Dante. A man who has been giving the run around on the young master. I thought you would fight back or something. Sad really…Place your phone on the table." Lily did as she said. Monet backed up and allowed Lily to walk out. As soon as she was in the yard on of the men grabbed her arm.

Lily's eyes narrowed. She raised her hand and popped the man in the head. The other man and Monet's eyes widen as blood splatter from the back of the mans head. He fell dead on the ground. Lily shook the blood splatter off her hand. "Do not mistaken me dear. I am to old and weak to fight back but it doesn't mean I won't." A chilling air surrounded her, Monet and the man broke into a swear. "I shall ask you again…please keep your hands to yourself. I would hate to make your head explode as well." She walked off heading to the car. Monet looked at the man's body on the ground. "Should we clean this up?" The man asked. Monet shook her head. "No, leave it." She walked off to the car. They got in the front while Lily sat in the back. The drove off.

Back at Oichi's she was unable to sleep. She had even changed bedrooms hoping she would pass out, but she had a weird gut feeling. She was now walking to go check on the kids outside. "What is this feeling I'm getting." She looked up and stopped to see the back door wide open. She frowned. "BOYS! What did I tell you about leaving the door open!" She went to the door and froze in horror. There standing in the yard was Doflamingo himself. In front of him her triplets were laying down in front of him unmoving. He had Lami in his arms. She was crying. "Mama…"

Doflamingo chuckled. "Your looking as plump as ever little Oichi." Oichi shivered as she kept her eyes on her boys. "Don't worry. They aren't dead…I just gave them something to knock them out." Oichi reached to the side of the all to hit her panic button. "I wouldn't do that…" He placed a hand around Lami's throat. "Unless you want me to snap little Lami's neck." Oichi pulled her hand away from the button. "Good girl. Now come here." Oichi frowned and walked to him. "Mama…hurt…" Lami says. Oichi smiled at her. "It's okay baby…just hold still for mama okay?"

Oichi looked down, from this close she could see her boys still breathing. A scene of relief washed over her. In the corner of her eyes she could see the back of Rogers feet laying still in the bushes. "What…do you want." Oichi asked stopping in front of Doflamingo. He chuckled. "I came to retrieve you little Oichi. Did you really think I was going to stop. As we speak now I have gather my son and Ms. Lily. All I need to finish the set is you and Dante." Oichi's eyes widen. "Don't you dare hurt them!" She yelled. She flinched as the twins started moving around. "Oh no, you don't want to get to startled, you will hurt those lovely twins…" "How did you even get here…there is no way you could have gotten past Balor…" Doflamingo smirked widen as he snapped his finger. Suddenly Balor appeared behind him. His eyes were blank. "I scrambled his brain a little bit. He has done a very good job for me. He hacked into Gabby system and shut down the chips, it was also thanks to him that I was able to get the blueprints to your house, heeheehee…I have been watching you for so long little Oichi. Now it's time to make my move. So tell me…would you rather me slaughter your children right now and then force you to come or you can save your children and come with me willingly." He grips Lami's neck tightly. Lami started crying as she hit his hand. "Mama! Mama!" Lami cried out.

"Okay, Okay! Please stop hurting her!" Oichi cried out. Doflamingo chuckled. "Smart choice." Oichi had tears coming down her cheeks." Doflamingo chuckled and dropped Lami into Oichi's arm. Lami clings to Oichi. "Mama! Bad man! Hurt!" She cried out. Oichi hugged. She rubbed her back. "Lami…Damien, Ayden, Kaleb, Kaeden, Scarlet, Naomi…I love all of you my children…" She gently pinched the back of Lami's neck. Lami eyes went empty before she passed out. Lami sniffed as she laid Lami down next to the triplets.

She turned to Doflamingo and glared deadly at him. "Before this is over, I will kill you for laying a hand on my children…" Doflamingo licked his lips. "I look forward to dying by your hands." Oichi then felt a sharp back in the back of her neck. She gasps as everything went black

Dante groans out in frustration. He was looking for his glasses when Rex appeared. "Sir, a messaged marked important!" Dante frowned as a screen pops up. His eyes widen as he saw Oichi, Niko, and Lily. Niko and Oichi was knocked out but Lily was up and blindfolded. Balor was next to him with a sword at her throat. Dante grit his teeth. "Balor…" The screen turned to Doflamingo. "Ah Dante… I have been waiting for this moment for some time. I have gathered all of my extended family now all I need is you." Dante narrowed his eyes. "I'm sick of your twisted games you brat…if you lay a finger on them I will…" "What you will do is turn yourself in without telling your so-called husband. If you do that I will not lay a hand on them. However, if you don't…" He snapped his finger. Balor pressed the blade up to Lily's neck drawing blood. "I will have to hurt your mother. Meet me at your old hideout no less than 20 minutes…Don't keep me waiting." The called ended. Dante felt anger boiled over as he slammed his hand on his table breaking it in half. "Sir…shall I contact King Zach?" "No…" "But sir…if you go in your condition it would risk not only yourself in danger but the…" "I said No."

At the park Kaeden was coming with a bag of sweets for Niko. It was an apology for being late. "I hope he likes these. That new sweet shop is amazing." He chuckled to himself until he stopped. The spot where he and Niko were going to meet at was a total wreck. He dropped his bag. "Niko! Niko!" He yelled out. There were small creators in the ground. The bench was in pieces, the garden was ripped in shreds and the tree had blood on it. Kaeden started to panic and ran around looking for Niko. He then spotted his phone. He grabbed it and looked through it. The last thing Niko got was a text message from him. Kaeden heart sinks. "Niko no…" He pulled his phone out and called Oichi, but no one answered. He called the house phone, and no one answered. He started to fear the worst as he called Dante. He ran back to his car. When Dante didn't answer he hit the panic button.

Zach down in the lab, he was working on Zeta beam arch. He was almost done. Mikey was in his own workshop working on something. Zach smiled finishing up codes for the arch, back up "Mikey!" "Yeah?" Mikey says walking to him.

Zach smiled and pushed the halo button on the screen, they see the machine right away turned on as a yellowish light appeared "Connecting to Grivida, Royal Palace" the computer said in a female force.

"Connection complete, other gate grate is up and active" the computer said also. Zach grinned "It worked! Now I have to send something to the end to see if it worked right" "Mmm… I can go." Zach blinked at him "Wait are you sure? I can send a robot in first.." "Bah. I'm sure it will be fine. I'll do it." Mikey says smiling. Zach sighs "alright" he brought up a halo screen calling someone, it answered to was Levis "Dad! The arch is working you did it!" Zach smiled "be ready for Mikey to come through" Levis's eyes widen "What?!" Zach looked at Mikey "Go ahead…"

Mikey stepped through, he was surrounded by yellow light then he appeared in a different type of lab, it was made of nothing but metal. It was also futuristic like, it was so huge, huger then one under Zach's house. Levis walked over to him "Mikey!" "Yo!" Mikey says waving. "Guess everything worked haha."

Levis smiled at him and a slight pink blush come on his cheek "Levis! Is he there?" Levis blinked and turned to the screen "Yeah he's here!" Zach looked at Mikey "Come back" "Alright." Mikey says.

Levis waved to him "Bye Mikey!" Mikey walking back through the machine, he was back in Zach's lab again. Zach smiled at him "I see you came back in once piece" he said while turning off the machine.

Mikey rotated his shoulder. "Yup. One adorable looking piece." He says smiling. Zach looked at him and crossed his arms "You do know Levis has a crush on you right?" "Huh? Well yeah. Not that hard to figure out. I am quite the looker you know." Mikey says laughing as he posed.

Zach shook his head "So then let me help you with rex, I'm done with the gate for now" "Sweet!" Mikey says smiling.

Law was speeding through the traffic until he reached his home. He could already see Kaeden car there. He parked, turned the car off and ran inside. "Oichi! Niko!"

Kaeden ran out. "Dad!" Law ran to him and hugged him. "What happened!?" "I don't know! T-The park is a mess, and no one is picking their phone up! I went by Auntie Vivi's and got the girls, came back home and the triplets and Lami were laying on the ground outside!" Law heart nearly stopped. He ran passed Kaeden and went to the living room were the triplets were now laying. Naomi was holding Lami. Scarlet was tearing as she shook Damien. She looked up at Law. "Dad…they are breathing but not moving…what's going on!? Where is mama!?" Law didn't answer as he picked up Ayden. "Kaeden grab your brothers now!"

Law and Kaeden brought the triplets to their room, laying them down. Law checked them out. There was nothing wrong with them until he saw a small puncture wound. He narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a small pad and placed a clear liquid on it. He wiped where the puncture wound was and wiped it. He did this to all three of them. "Call your grandmother now!" Law instructed them as he went to his lab.

Across town Kid and Kyra were walking down the street hand in hand when Scarlet called Kid. He answers. "Yeah Scar?" "Get over here now! Hurry please!" Scarlet yelled. "Calm down Scar. What's wrong?" "Mama and Niko! They are gone! We can't reach them! The triplets and Damien were passed out on the ground and they won't wake up!" Scarlet cried out through her tears. Kid squeezed Kyra's hand. "I'm on the way." Kyra frowned. Scarlet's voice was so loud that she could hear everything. They ran for the car and quickly got in racing to Oichi's house.

At Jess's, Jess was putting the twins down. When they were sleep she headed to the living room. She saw Sabo pacing. "Calm down and speak slowly. What is wrong?" Sabo asked. Jess's eyes widen "Whats wrong?"

"Naomi sweetie. I can't understand you while you are crying. Take a deep breath or you'll have a panic attack." Sabo listened. Jess could hear Naomi crying over the phone but she was unable to hear what she was actually saying but she watched Sabo's expression turn pale. Jess frowned "Naomi hunny calm down…"

"Okay okay…calm down. Is Law there? Did you call Dante…? What do you mean he didn't pick up either?" Sabo bit his lip. He grabbed his hair. "Listen to me Naomi. Call your grandpa Garp right now understand. You call him and you tell his ass to go over now!" Sabo says trying not to yell. He hung up. "I have to go." Jess frowned. "Would you tell me what's going on!?" She says.

Sabo sighed. "…Oichi and Niko are missing. The park that Kaeden was meeting up with Niko was a mess like a fight had been there. The triplets and Lami were passed out in the yard at Oichi's and Dante isn't responding to calls. I need to go see what I can do to help…" Jess's eyes widen, she frowned "Find then…"

Danni was going on a rampage at home. Kaeden had called and told her everything and she was not happy. She was retiring in another month and this had to happen. She called in her forces and place a locked down on Izzy's home and Florina's home. She also sent forces to Oichi's house and the park. She punched a hole in the wall as she got off with Smoker. "I bet it was that damn rat…he swiped Oichi and the others from right under our noses!" She yelled. Frank came down with a frowned also hearing the news. "Did they reach Dante yet?" "No! I don't know what could be more important this this!? What could that ass hole be doing at a time like this!" Zane came down from putting the babies to sleep. "Something is wrong…" They looked at him. "Oichi…she's getting farther away…" Danni frowned. "Let's go. Get the babies they are coming with us!" Adalena, already ahead of the game was coming down with the car seats. "Already done mom." "Good let's go."

Reaching Oichi's house, there were already black squad cars around the house. Danni and the others rushed in. Naomi was in the living pacing as she cried. Law had figured out that the Triplets had been poison with a nerve paralyzer. It wasn't deadly, but he was unsure how much was used on it. More so Oichi was missing and so was Niko. Dante wasn't answering and Garp had just called him saying Lily was gone as well and that there was a dead body in the yard. He had Sengoku's police force looking at the house now.

Kyra was inside holding Lami. She had a bandage around her neck. Danni stormed in. "Law!" She screamed out. Law came out. "What the hell happened!? Why didn't the security system go off when that bastard was here!?" Law frowned. "Everything was disconnected…someone cut the system off so even if Oichi called for help the signal wouldn't be able to reach us…" Danni frowned. "Dammit…" Adalena walked up with the car seats. "Mom…" "Take them upstairs dear…" Adalena nodded. "Did you reach Dante yet?" Law frowned. "No, but Garp called…Lily is missing to." Danni's eye widens. "Say what?" "He said there was a body in the yard and the door was left open. There was no struggle and her phone and panic button was still there." Danni bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Oichi, Niko, Dante, and Ms. Lily…he has them all…now" Law frowned.

Oichi groans as she opens her eyes. She looked around and saw she as in a cell. She frowned. She was cuffed to the wall. She couldn't move her body. 'Where am I…' The door opened, and she heard shoes clicking on the floor. She held her breath as they came closer to her. "Hmmf…this is her…the one who took the seat of the celestial dragons." Oichi looked up to see a family of the celestial dragons. She quickly put her head down. "Ha…looks like she knows who is in charge here…" A man placed a foot on her stomach. "More like she's just protecting her worthless brats. Hmmff…" The man moved his foot and used a cane to push Oichi's head up. "In agreement after Doflamingo is done with you, you are becoming our slave. I can't wait to have you service me like the whore you really are." Oichi bit her lip when suddenly the man slapped Oichi with the cane, cutting her cheek. "Ugh…I never could accept you and your bastard family could ever be dragons." They walked out leaving Oichi there. She kept calm trying not to disturb the twins. She tears up. 'Law…please help us…' She closes her eyes. 'Help us…'

Niko's eyes opened, and he sat up. He was in a nice room. It was brown all over. The bed he was on was fluffy and made up. There was a couch in front of the bed and chair and table near the window. He got up and opened the blinds to the windows only to discover that the window was blocked up and barred. Niko frowned. He heard a clicking noise. Turning around the door opened and Doflamingo walked in. Niko knew who he was and what he looked like. Corazon made sure of that. Niko backed up as Doflamingo walked closer to him. "Finally seeing you up close is like a dream you know." He says smiling creepily. "I have been trying to get you for many years now and almost succeed. Hehe…" Niko glared at him. "Where is my mom." Doflamingo chuckled. "She will okay as long as you don't do anything foolish." He reached out and grabbed Niko. Niko tried to struggle against him until Doflamingo pulled him into a hug. Niko's eyes widen. "If you try to escape this room I'll kill your mother, your grandmother, and your precious brother and sister. So. think twice my son." Niko felt sick hearing him say that. Doflamingo let him go and chuckled again as he walked out.

In another room Lily was in the same kind of room sitting in a chair. The door opened and Doflamingo walked in. "Ms. Lily. I see you are adjusting quite well." Lily looked at him. "Still trying to get your hands on my son I see." Doflamingo chuckled. "So, you see everything huh?" "I know for a fact that you have been after my son for a while child. It was never about Oichi or Niko. You tried to break my son and it didn't work. Now, you are going for your little end game, but I doubt it will work as well." Doflamingo went to grab her but her aura surrounded her, gracing him on his fingers. "Do not touch me." Lily says calmly. Doflamingo chuckled. "you are as feisty as always. Would you like some tea while you wait to meet your end?" Lily smiles. "That would be lovely. I will sip more tea when your head rolls as well." Doflamingo smirked and left. Lily frowned and coughed. She looked down at the blood in her hand. 'Not a lot of time left…' She sighed.

Way back down in the dungeon area, Dante was being chained up. He was stripped down, leaving his pants. He couldn't move his body. He heard the cell door opened and looked up to see Doflamingo walking in with two men in white. "My my Dante…you look so comfortable up there." He walked up to Dante and rubbed his chest. "I find it disgusting that your sleeping with Zach." Dante smirked. "Mad because another man bedded me before you." Doflamingo chuckled and grabbed the back of his neck. He forced a kiss on Dante. Dante eyes narrowed as Doflamingo forced his tongue in his mouth. His hand traced down Dante's stomach and unbuckled his pants. Doflamingo pulled back and licked his lips. "I wonder how long it would take for me to make your scream my name like you do your oh so sweet Zach. Would he still love you when he finds you with your legs spread opened, dripping wet, from me?" Dante smirked. "Well I guess you can ask when he gets here. Just not sure you will be alive to hear the answer to your question." An angry vein appeared on Doflamingo. "I will have you Dante, I will bend you to my will and you will be mine."

At Zach's Mikey's was back over in his section of the lab gathering something. He saw his phone on the table. It was vibrating. "Ah…I forgot I turned it on silent." He picked it up to see a dozen missed calls. The last one was from Law. He frowned and called him back. "Mikey!" Mikey frowned. "Wow hey there calm down. No need to shout." "Shut up! Where is Dante!?" Mikey rubbed his head. "Papa? He should be up in his lab or he might be sleeping. Why?" "Oichi, Niko, and Lily are freaking missing!" Mikey eyes widen. "Don't play with me Law." "Does it sound like I'm playing! My WIFE and SON are MISSING!" Law yelled through the phone. Mikey bit his lip. He opens up Rex's systems and taps into the camera feed. He looked around the house for Dante but couldn't find him. Mikey's heart started to speed up as he went to Dante's lab. There was a broken table in there. He pulled the time caps and separated the feed. He rewinds and noticed Dante was looking at something before he broke the table."

Mikey frowned "Dad!" He ran out of the lab and ran to Zach who was looking over Rex. "I'm right here Mikey. No need to yell." "It's an emergency!" Zach frowned. "Rex you can function right?" Rex looked at Mikey. "Of course, I can. What do you need sir?" "What was papa looking at before he left!?" Zach frowned and looked at Red "Tell know"

Rex lifted a finger and pulled up a feed. "Forgive me sir but I was ordered not to show this to you." "Rex do NOT make me reprogram you! Show the feed!" Mikey says angrily. "Understood." Rex played the feed. Mikey and Zach eyes widen in horror to see Oichi, Niko, and Lily tied up. Balor had a blade to Lily. "Balor…but that's impossible…Papa reprogramed him." The screen then turned to Doflamingo. Mikey gripped his fist. "No…" Zach's eyes widen and they turned red "No… no…"

Rex closed the feed. "This happened some hours ago. I wanted to contact you and King Zach, but I was ordered not to." Mikey bit his lip. "He has them…" Zach gripped his fist dark aura started to surround him "Order or not you should have told us!"

Rex looked at Zach. "Sir…I do not know if this will make things better, but it is best you know." Zach blinked at him "what do I need to know…?" Rex brought up a scan and results. "Lord Dante asked me to run a scan on him. The results came back to a positive score to show that Lord Dante is pregnant…" Zach's eyes widen "How is that possible…? I know he still had female parts within but they were dormant…"

"It was caused after the chip was removed." Rex sat up. "I informed Lord Dante that it was to dangerous, but he said he did not care. Also, It seems as Balor was re programmed. I have tried to contact Lady Oichi's house but to no Advil. He must have blocked out my systems." Mikey frowned and pulled up a screen. Within a few seconds Rex was reconnected to Oichi's home. "You were never really connected with Oichi's house to begin with so that's why you were so easily locked out. Is everyone over at Oichi's house?" "Would you like to contact them?" "Yes!" Rex pulled up a screen calling over to Oichi's.

At Laws, Ronnie and Faye were over to watch the kids. The triplets were still out but Law had given them an antidote and hopped that it would work. Kid was holding Lami who now awake. She was clinging to him crying softly. Kid rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Danni was on the phone with the government and explaining everything that was going on. She was making preparations to go retrieve Oichi and the other with or without help.

Sabo, Garp, and Sengoku came over. "Anything about Oichi and the others?" Sabo asked. "No…but it doesn't matter." Danni says. They looked at her. "What do you mean?" Sengoku asked. "Zane. Can you still feel Oichi?" Zane nodded. "Yeah, I can feel her in pain…she's not in Grand Line but she's still close. That man must have building or castle or something that was over looked." Danni nodded. "Then it's settle. Smoker is going to get me the map on whatever is in the area out of the city of Grand Line. Me, Frank, and Zane are going to go. Adalena you are going to stay here in case that slippery bastard comes back and comes for the kids. We don't need anyone else taken and used as a hostage. Garp and Sengoku, I know you have an elite group in the force. You bring them. This thing has gone on way to far and it ends now."

Karasu appeared with Eric and Terry in tow. "Auntie…" "Terry you stay here." Terry frowned. "If Uncle is missing then I want to go save him." "I get that but if your family is target while your away what would you do?" Terry frowned. "The same goes for you Sabo." Sabo frowned. "I can still be useful." "I don't care. Both you and Terry wanted out of this life and that is the way it is going to stay. I hate Dante guts, but his rules still stand even in this crisis."

Rex appeared. "A call from Sir Mikey." Danni frowned as a screen appeared and Zach and Mikey popped. "It's about damn time! Where have you been!" Danni yelled. Mikey sighed. "Sorry…I didn't even realized Papa had even left the house…we let our guard down." Zach rang his finger's through his hair "Yeah…"

Danni looked at Rex. "You! You programmed kid!" Rex looked at her. "Yes?" "How far out can you search?" "What are you looking for?" "Some huge like a castle or old building outside the city area. It would be in the country area. I guess." Rex pulled up a map of Grand Line. He scanned it quickly and brought a large old castle sitting on a very large hill with a lake surrounded it. "I can scene heat signatures inside." Rex says. Danni frowned. "Then that must be where that bastard is holding Oichi and the others. She looked at Mikey. "You're still the acting Lord of this damn place. Your orders." Mikey looked down. "I'm sure you already made up a plan Danni…I'll go with whatever you had in mind but I'm coming with you. I also what Karasu to gather all his clan and my father's assassins in training. I'm sure Doflamingo has something waiting for us. He still has a lot of money and power from black mailing the celestial dragons I want to make sure that we aren't caught off guard by an army or anything." Danni nodded. "Got it. My forces will be coming as well as well as Sengoku's." Mikey nodded. Zach nodded "I will most likely join has well"

Law frowned. He wanted to go but he would have gotten shot down by Danni as well. He gripped his fist. He was tired of being on the side lines. Eric glanced at him and narrowed his eyes a bit.

At this castle, far away from Grand Line. It was isolated by a stream. Oichi eyes opened again and this time she was chain to a bed. She sighs out and looked around the room. 'Now what…I hope Niko and the others are okay…'

The door knob jiggled and opened. Doflamingo walked in. He chuckled seeing her. Walking over to her, he rubbed her belly. "Having more of Law's kids I see. It's to bad. I think we made a nice kid." Oichi frowned. "Niko might be yours by blood, but he is NOT your son…" Doflamingo started to strip down. Oichi's eyes widen. She jerked at the chains but her body was so weak. "What are you doing!? Leave me alone you freak!" Doflamingo climbed on top of her. "You and your father have such a nasty attitude. I guess I'll have you teach you a lesson like I did him." Oichi tried struggling but she couldn't go away where. "Struggle all you want but you will never get away from me."

Down in the dungeons, the men Doflamingo were coming out. There fingers were dripping with blood. Inside, Dante had his head down. Blood dripped down to the ground as his pants and underwear were tossed to the side. Dante opened one of his eyes and felt something weird on his mouth. He tried opening his mouth but all he felt was pain when he tried. His eyes widen as he realized what was going on. The two men had sewed his mouth shut. Dante gripped his fist but he felt so weak. He sighed as he could taste the blood. He could only hope that Zach find him and the others quickly.

In Niko's room the girl who he fought at the park was there glaring at him. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Niko asked sitting on the bed. "Shut up freak. I was told to watch you and that's what I'm gonna do." Niko frowned. "I'm not a freak! If anything you're a freak to!" She growled at him. "What was that…" "I know that smell. You smell like him. You're his daughter so I guess that makes you my half sister or something." The girl got up and threw a chair at Niko. Niko moved out the way. The girl then jumped on top of him. She put her hands on his throat. "Why wont you fucking die!" She yells as she started squeezing his neck. Niko struggled under her. "It's your fault! If you and your mom would have left us alone I could have a normal life!" Niko coughed out. His eyes widen as they turned yellow. His claws grew and slice the girl on the arm. She hissed out in pain. Niko slipped his legs under her and pushed hard. The girl hit the ceiling and came falling down. Niko moved out the way and watched her fall on the bed. She flinched. Niko snarled and grabbed the bed. He flipped it over on top of her. He then sighs and falls on the floor. He rubbed his neck. "What a bitch…and I don't even know her name."

The door knob jiggles. Niko frowns and gets up. "Shoot…" He looks around and runs and hides in the closest. The door opened slowly. Niko peaked out the holes. All he could see was the legs of the person. The person walked over to the bed and looked around it. "Niko…" He whispered. Niko's eyes widen. "Niko…if you can here me. It's Your grandpa Corazon…" Niko opened the closet and peaked out. Tears started to flow. Corazon was looking around for him. "G-Grandpa!" Niko opened the door and tackled him in a hug. Corazon smiled and hugged him back. "Grandpa…" Niko says. "It's okay Niko. I'm here to save you but we have to move quick okay?" Niko sniffed and nodded. "Okay." Corazon grabbed his hand and led him out.

On a plane heading to the castle everyone was getting ready to storm the castle. Danni was sitting in the corner by herself. She was wearing her first uniform that she ever wore when she join the task force. A black body suit with a black and teal jacket that dropped down to her hips. She had the hood over her face. Her guns and knives were on her legs and strapped to her waist.

Adalena ended up coming. For some reason Eric decided to stay back and watch the kids incase Doflamingo came back plus, the had Ronnie there with them. Frank and his children were wearing their same suit that they used to save Danni. Near Danni was Kyra. She had also join the fray. She didn't want to be left out of the fight. She was wearing a neck covered back one piece. Spider net wraps on her shoulders. A light metal plant on her stomach. Black pants over the one piece, and bladed shoes that had small metal spikes on them. She had a mask on with a hood. Mikey was putting on Dante's assassin uniform. It was dark blue with like blue lining. Covered in light armor and a mask that wouldn't be using. Karasu was in his new clan uniform. It was silver and black with light armor and mask. His clan symbol was marked on his chest. He had two dual blades on his back. Near Kyra there was a new face on the plane. He was wearing a black button shirt, with black pants, a green jacket, and arm brackets. He had knifes on the side of his pants and one on his back as well as his side. He had a plain black mask on covering his entire face.

Zach not wearing any armor was wearing black shirt he had a dark look on him, that made looks dark. He had told Levis to gather up the army of Grivida and head to the location were he gave him. Zach also informed Jetter on what was going, Jetter said he would send Kaname and Raira to help out Darcaniea and Rick were gonna be joining them, Ebony and Sora were gonna watching over the twins at Jess's "Dante…I'm coming for you…" he said even telepathically.

Mikey looked over out the window. Behind them were more planes behind them with the soldiers on them. They wouldn't bring out the full force until they got Oichi and the others out safety.

Mikey sighed. "Okay…so everyone knows the plan? Danni and Frank will follow Zane to Oichi. I'm sure Dad can find papa on his own, Garp and Sengoku has Grandma Lily, and…" He narrowed his eyes at the new guy on the plan. "The stand in for Eric…is going to find Niko." They all glanced at him. Kyra chuckled. "Are we sure this isn't Law? I mean he wanted to come…so wouldn't it be smart to come as a disgusted ninja?" Niko looked at him and frowned. "Take off your mask." The guy looked at him. He grabbed his mask and took it off. Behind it was a handsome boy with peach skin. He had blonde hair and eyes. He looked around the room. "I am simply a stand in for Eric. I didn't want to be on this important mission, but he said that I was the best man for this." Zane raised his eye brow. "Is that so." "He said something about kicking someone's butt in gear or something, but his words were much more…blunt like." Mikey chuckled. "Sounds like Eric. So, can you handle finding my nephew." The guy nodded. "Of course, Sir. I shall find him and protect him with my life." Mikey nodded. "Okay, then that means the rest of us take out Doflamingo's army. Let's get this rescue on the road."

Zane and Adalena went to Danni. Frank frowned. Something was off about Danni. She was very silent on the ride here. Danni was breathing in and out gently almost like she was sleeping. "Mom. Are you going to be okay?" Adalena asked. Zane frowned when she didn't answer. He reached out but she suddenly grabbed him squeezing his arm. "Ow!" Zane yelled. Adalena's eyes widen. "Brother!" Frank quickly went to Zane and remove him from Danni. "Mom?"

"Your mom isn't here brats." Danni's voice came out very soft and creepily sweet like. Franks eyes widen as he felt a dark aura around Danni. He has felt it before, but this was stronger. Danni turned her head slightly toward them. Her red eyes were full of bloodlust and it hit both Zane and Adalena in the chest. Frank quickly pulled them behind him. Mikey and the others took a step back from Danni. "Danni…Love…" Danni smiled. "Frank. So good to see you. Don't worry. Danni is here but she wants everyone to die. So, she is letting me out for the first time in years. Don't spoil my fun and don't get in my way. If you do, I'll slice you up to okay?" Frank felt a sweat drop run down his cheek. He could almost see the manifestation of Danni's aura. He could see a woman with long white hair. Bandage over her eyes and a crazed smile on her face.

Danni brings her aura back down and goes back to being silent. Zane and Adalena peaks from behind Frank. "Is…Mama going to okay?" Zane asked. Shivering a bit. Frank places a hand on both his children head. "Yes however, give her some space until this is over for now." They nodded at him.

In another plane almost reaching the area, Darcaniea and Rick were in there. Darcaniea frowned "Niko Auntie is coming!" she was wearing black stealth suit with a black hood. She had daggers and a sword on her back. Rick was wearing the same outfit. He frowned "Darcaniea" she looked at him and her eyes were piercing glowing red "What?" she said in a dark voice, he sighed Zach had turned off her contact for now "remember no killing our allies only the enemy" Darcaniea looked around "Shut up rick" rick sighed and shook his head 'I hope she does what she is told'

In the castle, with the help of Niko, Corazon was able to locate Oichi. Lily down further and Dante was all the way at the bottom. Corazon and Niko were waiting. They heard muffle screams from the room. Niko clinged to Corazon, recognizing his mother's screams. Moments later the door opened and Doflamingo walked out. He turned and walked down the hall. Corazon looked down the hall and saw he was gone now. "Come on." He whispers. "Why aren't there guards?" Niko whispers. "All outside. My brother has used up all his funds and money to create a large army in case Mikey moves on him. He knows he can't take on a full force but all he needs is time…if he can break Dante he wins if he can't then he dies. It's a race against time. Corazon jiggles the knob. It was locked. He started to pick it. Niko looked around watching out for anyone else. "After this if we can get your mother to a high place I'm sure Mikey and the others would see her if they are coming by plane." He unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

Inside he could hear Oichi crying. He slipped inside with Niko. Niko frowned seeing his mother. Her jaw was swollen, and his clothes were a mess. "Mama!" He ran to her. Oichi opened her eyes in shock. "N-Niko!? Your okay?" Niko hugged her. "Mama grandpa is going to help us!" Oichi looked at Corazon. "Y-You came…" Corazon smiled. "Of course, I wont let my brother get away with hurting you like for a second time. Niko is my grandson and you are my daughter. I couldn't live with myself if I sit back and nothing."

Suddenly they heard a click. Corazon froze. Oichi and Niko's widen as they looked behind him. Corazon turned around slowly and came face to face with Doflamingo and a gun. "I figured you would try to slime your way back here." Corazon frowned. "Brother…stop this…do you really want to die here?" Doflamingo chucked. "Even if I die I'll still live on." He looked at Niko. "My genes have already been past down. It's just a shame that I can't have my Dante all to myself." Oichi frowned. "What!?" Corazon sighed. "He was really after your father Oichi. My brother is sickly in love with him…he has been since day one." Oichi glared at him. "So your not only a freak but a sick freak at that! My father will NEVER be yours!" She yelled shaking the chains. Doflamingo frowned. "Silence little Oichi. Or I will have to punish you again." Oichi growled at him. Doflamingo pointed the gun at Corazon. "As you for brother…I don't need you. So I need you to die for me."

Without warning Doflamingo shot Corazon in the chest. "Corazon!" Niko and Oichi yelled. Corazon sild to the floor. Niko dropped down to him in tears. "Grandpa! Grandpa don't die!" He takes his hands and places them over the room. Corazon chuckles. "It's really nice to hear you call me Grandpa…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were little. You were so cute back then. Clinging to your dad. I wish I could have been there. "You can still be here! You have to hold on!" Oichi was trying to get out of her chains. Doflamingo walked up to Corazon. "Grandpa…" Niko says. Corazon ruffles his head. "Niko…" He smiles sweetly at him. "I lov…" Before Corazon could finish Doflamingo shot Corazon in the head. Niko felt blood hit his face and Corazon's body slumped down to the side.

Doflamingo sighs. "Rest in peace little brother. Haha…" Oichi was crying as she tired breaking the chains. "Niko! Niko! Run!" She yelled but all Niko could do was look at Corazon's dead body. His shaking hands reached out and pulled on him. "Grandpa…" His eye twitched. His head got fuzzy as he started to slip. "Grandpa…" "Niko…Niko no." Oichi says. She gasp as she felt something wet in between her legs. "No…on no…not not…"

Niko looked at Doflamingo with blinding hate in his eyes. "What did you do!" His hair flared out slightly, his eyes turned bright yellow, his fangs grew as spot appeared on his face. He charged at Doflamingo. "I'll kill you!" He yelled. Doflamingo gasp as Niko slashed his chest. Doflamingo frowned as Niko slashed out at him wildly. Doflamingo chuckled. "Striking out in blinding rage doesn't help." He took his leg and Kicked Niko. Niko coughed out as he slammed through the wall. "Niko!" Oichi screamed out. She groans out.

Doflamingo walked out the room to see Niko struggling to get up. "You got powers like Lucci…but without training you can't control it to make it effective. As my son I should beat some respect into you. Apparently, Law never did." He kicks Niko again in the stomach. He then picks him up by his hair and slams his head into the wall. "I heard you can hear pretty good so I'm sure this beating is nothing." He drops Niko to the floor and puts his foot on his head. He presses down on it. "Don't worry my little Niko…I'll make sure to take good care of you. Unlike that dirt bag traitor." He raised his foot and stepped on Niko's head again and again until he saw blood. Doflamingo grabbed Niko by his now bloody hair and dragging him back to another room.

Opening the door, he dragged Niko to the bed and dropped him. "Now, be a good boy and stay…" Niko didn't move as Doflamingo turned around, leaving. He closed the door locking it. A guard ran up to him. "Sir! They are coming." Doflamingo chuckled. "Shoot them down and kill them all."

On the plane Kyra got up and stretched. Zane looked at her. "Auntie?" Kyra pull her mask down.

"It's about to be some fireworks" As soon as she said the plane got hit with something. Mikey held on to the plane. "Are they really shooting at us?" Zach bite his lip "Little shits!"

Smoker who was flying the plane dropped it low trying to get as long as possible, so everyone can quickly get out. "Yo pretty boy. Open up." Kyra says. Smoker frowned "What!?" Mikey sighed. "Just do it!" Smoker nods and opens the bottom. Kyra takes a deep breath as her hair turned black with light blue tips. Her eyes turned yellow. She puts her fingers to her mouth and whistles loud and long.

Within a few moments a whole army of birds came from the distance. From crows, to swallows, to owls, to flamingos, and so on. Zane eyes widen as the millions of birds covered the plane before heading to where the shots were being fired at the plane. They quickly caused damaged forcing the shots to stop aiming at the plane. "You can summon birds?" Mikey asked excited. Zach chuckled "pretty neat if you ask me"

Kyra smirks. "I'll see you all later. I'm heading down." She put up her mask and jumps out. "Wait we are still to far up!" Smoker yelled. Mikey laughed. "Don't worry she'll live." In the air Kyra nose dived to the ground. Bullets started to shoot at her, but she ignored them as she got closer. There indeed an army down their and it was quite big. Kyra smirked as she headed right in the middle of the forces. She flipped in mid air and landed on the ground with her fist. Creating a shock wave, blowing back most of the forces. Her birds circled her as she chuckled. "Hello worms…I hope you make a nice meal for my birds."

Zach smirked "well then its time for me to join" he ran and jumped out, falling down to the ground he landed not far from Kyra, it created a huge creator into the ground, he smirked and stood up "do not stand in my way" the bullets were deflected, he smirked "About time Kaname and Reina" they appeared next to him then disappeared has the soldiers before him were losing their heads. He turned his head has he can sense Dante, he started to walk towards Dante's aura. Soldier's were charging him but they didn't get near him has their body exploded, blood was flying everywhere.

The ground shook from Darcaniea jumping out of the plane and landing on the ground. She grinned devilish and dashed towards the men without an word, they were shooting at her, with her sword she was deflecting every shot making the bullets hitting other solder. Was cutting limbs off ever, bloody splatters everywhere covering her in it. Rick had jumped down and wasted not time in fighting alongside Darcaniea. Darcaniea was laughing evilly while cutting up people.

Oichi was in the room groaning and breathing heavily. "Fuck….Fuck…" Of all the times for her to go into labor. Doflamingo walks into the room and sees her. "Looks like your about to have your babies." He walks to the bed and kicks Corazon's body out the way. "I had to teach our son a lesson but don't worry. He's not dead." He licks Oichi's cheek. "Mmm…I finally had a taste of Dante. It was quite amazing." He kissed Oichi's neck. "His skin was so smooth, and he was tight. I don't think his husband is fucking him right haha." He grabbed her breath. Oichi frowned, took her head, and head-butted Doflamingo. "Don't touch me you disgusting fucker!" Doflamingo rubbed his head. "Thanks to the nerve paralyzer your hits don't hurt as much." Oichi's body pulsed. "Oh no…She looked to see her veins showing on her legs. "No…no not…"

The room started shaking. Doflamingo walked to the window to see the planes landing on the ground. "Looks like time is up…haha…" He takes a seat and grabs a bottle of scotch. He grabs a glass and pours him a drink. "Who will claim my head first. Heeheehee…"

Outside the battle went on. Danni went off on her own cutting down everyone in her way. She jumped up on a man landed on his shoulders with her knees and snapped his neck. She then tossed the body into another man who was shooting at her. She moved swiftly behind the body getting shot at. Using the body as a shield she stabbed the man in the face with the sword. She twisted her body, tuning the blade she ripped the head clean off. She then kicked the body into the other men. "Haha…this is fun." Frank behind her kept his eyes on her while he fought. Zane was already heading up to the castle. "This hill is a bother…" A man jumped from out the tree. "Die!" An arrow hit the man in the chest. Zane looked back to see Adalena "Please pay attention to the battle Zane." Zane pouted. "Yeah, yeah just come on will ya." The made a dash to the castle.

At the end of the hill Mikey lead the charge. Danni's fire squad started to fire back at the other side. Garp and Sengoku elite squad rushed in taking out the army in the south. Mikey charged in hitting one guy in the stomach that he knocked him into a group of others. Then Karasu and the new guy with them ran ahead of him, using their ninja speed. Taking out their sword they easily defected bullets before cutting down the soldiers in front.

Karasu raised his hand. "Assassin's…come forth…" He brings his hand down. Suddenly more than half of the army dropped dead. Mikey whistled as all the trees on the bushes were covered with ninjas both from Karasu and Dante's side. "You trained them nicely." Mikey says. Karasu nodded. Karasu and the guy went ahead. The castle doors opened, and more soldiers started to pour out. Kyra cracked her knuckles as her bird's feast on her pray. "Time round two already."

The men surrounded her. Her birds flew up. She jumped up and kneed a man in the back, bend him down and knocked down to more, she wraps her legs around his neck and snap it then toss his body at the other man. She then jump up and spins kick two more men. She then jumps up with a widen smiled and brings her foot down cracking the grown and forcing it to collapse. The men fell into the hole yelling. She jumps over the hole and jumps back into the fight, using fast and swift kicks to break bones, necks, and bodies in half. She two out her sword and in a fast movement sliced a whole row of men. She licks the blood off her sword as her birds came down for a feast. "The blood of these guys is so sour…what I'd give to have sweet taste of Kid's blush right now…"

In the castle Monet was watching out the window from Lily's room. "Oh dear…it seems like the young master gamble has paid off." Lily was sitting tea. "Yes, that is what happens when you gamble dear. Sometimes you win big and sometimes you lose everything." Lily looked outside and smiled to see Garp coming up the hill with full force. "If my son had not my bonds and connections such as these then Doflamingo would have won. However, since he had a person who cares for him so much and would set anything ablaze to get to him I fear Doflamingo has lost this last battle." Monet sighed. "So, am I destine to die as well?" Lily chuckled. "That is up to you dear. Do you wish to go up against the forces of that? Or stand by your young master side." Monet looked at her and then turns to leave. "Farewell young Monet. You could have made something of yourself." Lily says.

In the lower cell Dante two men were down there with Dante. While the cell was being watched "So this is the all famous Dante…the one who took over the dragon's spot." Dante looked up to see two celestial dragons. He narrowed his eyes. "Once that brat up there is finished with you and that daughter of your I will brand you and place you into slavery. I'll enjoy making you suffer just like now. I heard what was done to your daughter. So I thought why not make you experience it." He laughed as the men who were guarding the door came in. "My slaves haven't had a good piece of meat in a while. So I hope you make it worth their while." They turned and left the men with Dante.

One of them reached up and ran their hand down his back. Dante sighs and kicks the man. Even if his hands were tied he still had his legs. The men licked their lips at him as the came closer to him.

Suddenly two hands went two guards chest "My love I'm sorry it took me long"

The men frowned. "Hey who the hell are you!?" pulling his hands back he had pulled out the hearts of the two guards. The bodies fell and Zach looked at Dante and bite his lip, moving his hand quickly the chains were broken from a blade that stuck to the ground then tossing one of Rex's beads at Dante "Rex serum 432, inject it in him" "Sir, Lord Dante's mouth…is sew shut. I would be better to removed them before healing." Dante sat up and took the blade. He broke it in a smaller piece, cutting his hand. He swiftly cut open his mouth and pulled the wires out his mouth and lips. Zach frowned as he watched this. He also notices a few bite marks on the base of his neck. Zach growled slightly 'who touched him…?'

After that Rex injected the serum into Dante. Dante sighed and stood up, cracking his neck. "Never been naked in a dungeon before. I have to add that to my list." Zach appeared next to him and he reached behind him taking an airtight bag. Opening it "Change" "Thanks." Dante says taking the bag.

After Dante was change, Zach touched his bite mark he frowned deeply "please tell me.. he didn't…" "Yeah. A few times really…very disgusting…"

Zach's eyes glowed red and his fangs showed "I will gut him… for touching you like that….!" "Calm down. He will get what is coming to him soon." Suddenly Dante was kissed by Zach rubbing his tummy "I know Dante…" Dante sighed. "I guess you already know." "It was a little foolish to tried to hide it from me." Dante chuckled and walked out the cell. "Give me a break. I just found today. I was gonna tell you when you were done with whatever you were doing." Zach shook his head.

They both felt the castle shake. "Sounds like you brought a party with you. Now that I'm free I need to rescue my mother. I can feel her growing weak…" Zach smirked "Only for the family" reaching the top they say see a man being sliced in half by Darcaniea. "Family huh…" Dante says.

Darcaniea's eyes were red and glow, she tilted her head to Dante and Zach with sinister grin on her face "Hello Zach and Hello Dante" she was covered in blood. Zach sighs "you having fun Darcaniea?" Darcaniea chuckled "remember me saying one day I will gut you Dante?"

Dante motion her with a finger. "Come at me pork chop." Dante says. In a blink of an eye she rushed at Dante, before she could even reach him Zach had her by the throat against the wall that created a body imprint "Darcaniea! Enough!" he growled deeply at her "I will not let you gut my husband and kill him and our unborn baby that's growing in him" Darcaniea pouted at him "aww I'm hurt" Dante chuckled.

Zach sighed and said something in Grivadan, Dante saw her contact did a shine. She blinked a little has Zach stepped back "you feel better know?" Darcaniea frowned "Did I just try to kill you?" Zach shook his head "No Dante" Darcaniea frowned "Sorry about that Dante…"

"Meh. Not the first I've been marked to killed." Dante says chuckling. Zach looked at her "go find Niko" Darcaniea nodded and took off. Zach sighs "Sorry about her"

Dante shrugs again. Zach looks at him and smirks "Let's go and kill some celestial dragons" Dante closed his eyes. He could sense Garp near. 'If Garp is here I don't have to worry.' He frowned knowing he would have to leave Oichi here but she was in good hands if everyone is here. "Alright…let's go." He narrowed his eyes. "Threating to put me and my daughter in slavery…ha…I'll slaughter all of them…" Zach growled "I'll slaughter them with you"

Running up the floors and taking down soldiers on the way, Darcaniea stopped and looked at a door. She narrowed her eyes and kicked the door down. There Niko was laying on the bed unconscious. He was beaten and bleeding badly from his head. His blonde hair was nearly dyed in his blood. Darcaniea's eyes widen "Niko!" she rushed to him, knelled to him he checked his head. Niko didn't respond to her calls.

Out of her hair a nanobot came. Darcaniea raised her eyebrow. "Where do you come from?" Rex turned blue. "When you charged at Lord Dante a few seconds ago, he tossed one in your hair before King Zach pinned you to the wall. Darcaniea sighed "very well scan him"

Rex went to Niko and scanned. "I can heal only a little but, it seems like his body will reject it most of it I will have to constantly change to see which one helps. He has lost to much blood and needs medical assistance. I can heal him slowly enough to where he does not die." Darcaniea opened Niko's mouth and Rex dropped down in. Rex slowly let out the serum. When there were no changes he changed to a red orange color. Niko flinched and coughed out. "Serum 2 seems to have done a bit. Now releasing at 5%." Niko's eyes opened a bit. There were in and out. Darcaniea smiled down at him "Niko can you hear me?"

"Grandpa…Corazon…don't die…" He tears up. "Don't die." He closes his eyes once more falling unconscious Darcaniea frowned and rubbed his head "I won't die my little money"

Near by the room exploded and Garp jumped through the window. "Raaaa! I am here!" Lily, still sipping her tea giggled. "Garp. You came for me?" Garp went to her as soldiers jumped in behind him. "Go check out the place! Kill everyone in sight!" He yelled. Lily got up and hugged him. "It your third time saving me my dear husband." Garp smiled. "I will never stop saving you when you need saving." Lily smiled. "I need to find Oichi…" Garp nodded. "Yes, but you need to get somewhere safe. "I'm safe in your arms Garp. So please?" Garp blushed and nodded. "Alright. Just stay close to me." They both ran out together.

In the room Niko was staying in first the girl who attacked him was struggling to get out. The bed was suddenly flipped over by Monet. The girl eyes widen. "Mother…" Money smiled sweetly at her. "My dear child Rene…it is time for us to go." Rene frowned. "No! I still have to get my revenge on that bastard son Niko!" Monet sighed. "No. the battle is lost. We have lost. I don't want to see you getting killed." Rene frowned. "If I don't kill Niko then…we can never be a family!" She ran out the room. Monet frowned and sighed. "That child…she tries way to hard…"

The new ninja that was with the group had separated from everyone and was off on his own. He stopped when he heard screaming. He took out a blue knife and kicked the door down. As soon as he did that a gun went off. The ninja dodges it quickly. Doflamingo chuckled. "So…a lone Ninja is here to claim my head…how boring…" The ninja turned to see Oichi. "Ahhh!" She tossed her head back in pain. "She's in labor with twins. Isn't that cute. She might die if she doesn't get help." The ninja turned to see Corazon's body. He paused for a few seconds. Doflamingo looked at him and then his smile grew wider. "I see…Maybe this won't be so boring after all." He waved his hand down. The ninja moved out the way just when the floor was sliced. Doflamingo did it again. The ninja dodges as the wall gets sliced.

Oichi pants as she watches. 'Wires?' Pain shot up through her body. "Damn!" She breaths out. "It hurts…" She tears up. The ninja glances her way. Doflamingo took that change and rushed the ninja, kicking him into a table. "When your attention wavers you are full of opening. I thought I taught you that before." The ninja sat up. A bracelet dropped off and broke. Oichi's eyes widen as she caught a scent. She looked at the ninja. 'Law!?'

The sighed and took the mask off. It was indeed Law. He pulled back the hoodie and took out a sword. "Law…" Oichi says. "Hang on Ichi. I'll save you and our twins. Wait for a little longer." Doflamingo laughed. "This is quite the show. Come Law. Are you going to be the one who will take my head." Law glared at him. "You hurt my family and hurt my wife. You took Corzaon away from us so you damn right I'm going to kill you!" Law charged at him.

Oichi watched Law and Doflamingo pair off. Law was getting cuts from the wire but he had fire in his eyes as he pushed Doflamingo back. Finally, with one strong thrust his sword connected and he hit Doflamingo in the stomach. Law breaths out and pushes his sword in deeper. Doflamingo spits out blood and then looks over Oichi. He reaches out for her. "You will be mine…forever…Dante." Law stepped back as Doflamingo fell to his knees. Law took out a longer blade and held it up. Doflamingo glasses fall off and he looks up at Law. "HeeHeee…you think Killing me will release you from your past. I have a nice seat waiting for you in Hell." Law brought his sword down and cut Doflamingo's head off. He kicked the body just as the blood splattered everywhere.

Law sighs out and then looks at Corazon's lifeless body. "Corazon…" Law had a heavy heart looking at his father. "Law…" Law looked at Oichi and rush to her. "Wow…y-you were amazing." She smiling. "Never mind that." Law says propping her legs up. "I need to uncuff you." "No…leave them on." Law frowned. "But…" "Leave them!" Oichi yelled as her veins started to reach her face. Law nodded. He ran into the bathroom getting towels. "Laaawww!" Oichi yelled out. "I know. I know." Law says.

Darcaniea was running down the hall with Niko in her arms. He was still losing blood and Rex was doing everything he could to keep him alive. "Hold it lady!" Darcaniea stop to see Rene. She had a knife. "You hand that boy over to me right now! I'm the one who is going to kill him!" She says holding the knife at her. Darcaniea's eyes narrowed at her "Excuse me? Your gonna kill my godson?" "You damn right! So give him to me!" She yelled

Rushing at Darcaniea, Darcaniea's eyes glowed red grabbing the girls face and slamming her into the with such force it cracked the whole wall while still holding Niko in her arms "I will not let you touch my godson little girl."

Leaving the girl Darcaniea rushed off. Monet came walking up and saw Rene. She sighed. "Oh Rene." She picked her up. "Revenge is just not in it for us little one. The young master has lost but he has blessed me with a second chance to live. Let us leave peacefully for once." She says as she walked off.

Garp and Lily meet up with Zane and Adalena. They followed them to Oichi and soon heard her screaming in pain. Rushing in they were shocked to see Law but even more shocked to see the body of Doflamingo. Lily rushed to Oichi. "Oichi dear." "Oh, thank gosh you okay grandma." Lily rubbed her forehead. She was sweating. "Ichi focus." Zane was panicking "S-Shouldn't we get her to a hospital or something." Adalena frowned. "It's hours away brother…" Oichi let out another scream. "FUCK!" She tossed her head back. Zane jumped, and when he started to see blood her ran behind Garp. "Ichi push." "I am!" Oichi yelled out. She hung on to the chains.

Soon Mikey ran in with a panic on his face. He had heard Oichi's screams. "What's going on?" Law frowned. "She must have went in Labor early." Mikey frowned. "We should move her to the plan. Niko is in bad shape, but he is going to be okay." "SHUT UP MIKEY!" Oichi yelled. Mikey pouted. "Fine then jeez…" He walked over to her and broke one of her chains. She quickly grabbed his hand. Mikey smiled. "Okay go head."

Moments of pushing and finally Law saw the head of one of the twins. Zane couldn't take it and had to leave. Adalena on the other hand was a little fascinated. Soon, both twins were born. Mikey broke the other chain. After cutting the cords and cleaning them up as much as he could. He bundles the crying twins in a towel and warm blankets. Oichi was breathing hard as Mikey carefully wrapped her up as well and picked her up. Sengoku walked in and saw Corazon's and Doflamingo's body. "Sengoku, bag them up. We are taking the bodies with us. Mikey said. Garp picked up Lily and they ran for the plane. Oichi glanced over at her twins. They were crying in Law's arms. Her vision was so blurry that she couldn't even see what they look like. She ended up passing out on Mikey.

Outside the battle was just finishing as Danni sliced down one more shoulder. Her body was covered in blood. Frank walked up to her. "Danni…" Danni looked at him. "I'm fine. Sorry." Danni says. Frank smiled and hugged her. "I'm just glad you came back to me." Danni smiled. "Mom! Dad!" Danni and Frank looked up to see Zane and the others running. Danni smiled. "You found them!" She then spots Law. "Law!? What on earth are you…" She saw the bundles in his arms. "Are those…" "No time to talk. Oichi is losing blood." Mikey says as he ran pass them. Kyra was already on the plane waiting. She watched everyone file in. The twins in Law's arms were still crying. He bounced them trying to calm them down. Danni was looking at them. "A boy and a girl. Black hair but they are crying so much I can see their eyes." Danni says pouting. Law rubbed some blood off of them. "We need to go to the hospital as soon as possible. Danni nodded and motion for Smoker to fly off. "What about Zach and Dante?" Zane asked. "I'm sure they are off doing whatever they do best." Danni says. "I got what I came for."

Up on the roof, Rick placed a ball like device on it, it right away hooked on to the top, his finger went up to his ear "Dad do you copy?" "Yes what is it me and Dante are hunting some cockroaches" Zach said on the other line "I have placed the devise on the roof, I'm gonna meet up with Darcaniea and the others. They are getting ready to leave" Rick said "Very well, once we are down we will be there" Zach said, Rick sighed and disappeared off the roof.

Oichi opened her eyes a bit. "Names…" She says. Law looked at her. "Right…" The twins were getting calm and had quickly fallen asleep. Law chuckled at that. "The boy will be Darrius and the Girl is Kanisha." Hearing names the twins opened their eyes at the same time. Law's eyes widen a bit. "Magenta." Danni smiled. "A mix of red and purple huh…" Oichi smiled. "Wonderful…" She says. Mikey smiles.

On Garp's plane Sengoku was loading the bodies and signaling it was time to go. "Smoker let's go!" Danni says. The twins nodded and cuddled up to Law before falling back to sleep. "So cute." Danni says. "I'm glad everyone came out okay. I'm shocked that you came." She says looking at Law. "I'm sorry. I was tired of seeing Oichi being taken from me. Dante has been training me for years now and I finally put it to good use. I was able to save my family and kill Doflamingo." Danni's eyes widen. "You killed him?" Law nodded. "His body is on the other plane." Danni sighs in relief. "That's good. At least we can finally mark someone off the 'need to be killed' list."

Rick and Darcaniea's ran on the plane, she had Niko in her arms "LAW!" she screamed for him. Law frowned as her loud voice re woke the twins up. The started to cry. "Rex is inside of him trying his best to heal him" Darcaniea frowned.

Danni frowned. "Ughh…where is that bastard…" "Dad and Dante are hunting down the dragons right know, when there down they will be joining us then we can leave" Danni grit her teeth. "Forget dragons!" She got up and walked to the front. "Rex! I know you are connected to the plane! You put that piece of shit on, right now!" There was no response until Rex face appeared. "Understood."

On the other side of the castle, Dante watched the ship that had the dragons sail off. Dante sighed 'bunch of cowards…' Rex popped up. "Sir…" The screen opened, and Dante saw a very angry Danni. "Get your ass on this plane NOW!" She yelled. Dante frowned. "Calm down. I was going finishing." "Dante do not make me kill you. Your grandson and your daughter are in bad shape! The twins were born, and they need to go to the hospital. So, forget your fuckin revenge and get on the plane so we can go! It's not like you don't know where the dragons live at!" Dante frowned. "Alright, Alright…I'm coming back." Rex turned the screen off. He looked over at Zach who was glaring at the ship as it disappeared. "They sure do run fast when their neck is on the line." Zach says. "Zach let's go." Dante says. Zach sighs "very well, the time will come when we kill them" Reaching the ship in speed, they both got on "take off now" Smoker nodded and took off. Zach frowned at Niko "How is Niko?" Darcaniea was still holding him protectively. Danni frowned. "He would be better if you two were here a head of time." She says glaring at Dante.

The twins were settled down as Law bounce them. There teary eyes looked at Law before yawning. Zach smiled at the little babies "well my, my aren't they are cute!" Dante went over to Oichi who was sweating. Her veins were all over her face now. "Law…" "I don't have anything that can help them right now…" Dante frowned and sighed.

Far away from the castle, Rex popped up "Sir we are far enough" Zach nodded. Everyone looked confused but Darcaniea and Rick.

Zach smirked "Rex put up the halo screen so everyone can see" a halo screen came up, they can see the castle. Zach took out his tablet and tapped it, they all suddenly see a white ball of light and slightly lightning coming from the top. Then the ball of light shrink making the clouds around it sink in with it. The Castle and around it was destroyed and gone. "All gone"

Law rolled his eyes. "What is with you and you people with destroying everything." Danni shrugs. "It was meant to be destroyed. Does it matter anymore. Let me hold a twin dammit!" Danni says pouting. Law frowned. "I refuse. Your covered in blood." Danni crossed her arms. "If your going by that logic they are covered in blood to." Law held his twins protectively. Danni groans out. "Fine but when they get checked out I'm holding them first."

Finally reaching the outskirts of the hospital, people were looking up as Smoker hovered the plane over it. Law, holding the twins tightly, jumped down first landing on his feet like a nimble cat. Mikey was next with Oichi and then followed by Darcaniea with Niko and then the others. "I'm impressed with your training Law." Mikey says. "No time for talking." Law says as he rushes to the roof door. It was opened by his nurses who had gotten the call a head off time. Darcaniea walked in with Niko in her arms and even hissed at Dante when he tired to take him, Zach padded his shoulder "just let her be"

The doctors and nursed looked shocked at what Law was wearing but didn't question. "Sir, we cleared the whole wing out for you." A nurse says. "Penguin is waiting on your son." Law nodded. "Darcaniea follow that nurse to penguin." Darcaniea nodded "Alright"

A nurse rolled up a bed for Oichi and Mikey placed her down. Law handed the twins over to another nurse and she quickly took them to a different room to clean and check on them. "Follow." Law says rushing into Oichi's room. At this point she had been here so long that she had her own private room that connected to his main office. In her room Law placed her on the bed and Kicked Mikey out the room.

Zach sat down in the waiting area "Mikey its alright sit down" Mikey frowned and sat down.

A hour or two past, Danni was in the maternity ward waiting word on the twins. She sighed as she saw Lily walk in with a bandage on her hand. "Ms. Lily. Are you alright?" Lily nodded. "I will be fine. How are the twins?" "No word back yet." Zach sighs "I'm sure she and the twins will be alright"

Soon a nurse came out. "Danni." Danni looked up. "Well?" The nurse smiled. "Your grandchildren are okay. They are clean up and came out with a clean bill of health. Would you like to see them? They are very cute." Danni smiled. "Thank you."

In the kids ward. Darcaniea was waiting by the door tapping her foot. The door opened, and Penguin walked out. "Penguin!" Penguin jumped at her voice. "Holy sh-…Oh. It's you. Man…you really know how to scare the hell out of people." "Niko?" She asked.

Penguin sighed. "He had a broken rib that punctured his lungs. The bleeding was from a deep gash that was on a top of his head. We got him stable now but he's still out. I don't know for how long." Darcaniea gripped her fist she was pissed and fearful for Niko "What happen?"

Penguin frowned. "I don't know what happened, but someone beat the hell out of him…I just hope you guys made them pay for it. They are moving Niko upstairs to room 486." He says before leaving back in the room. Darcaniea nodded "alright, you may leave" she took out her phone and called Jess. "Darcaniea! Is everything alright?" Darcaniea frowned "Niko is in bad shape and Oichi had gone into labor where she was and given birth… the twins are alright but I don't know of Oichi yet" she can hear Jess sniffing slightly "I'm coming…" "But your kids, Jess you have watch over there, Ebony and Soda are still there with my twins?" "Yes they are… but I wanna see Oichi!" Jess shouted, Darcaniea sighed and looked at rick who walked over to her "Rick go over to Jess's and baby set for her she wants to be here" Rick sighed "Fine" he turned and left "Rick is coming to babysit for you" "Good" jess hanged up. Darcaniea sighed and headed Niko's new room.

At Jess's, Jess was putting her shoes on when sabo walked over to her with a frown "What are you doing?" Jess sighs and stood up "Going to see Oichi" Sabo frowned "But" the door opened and Rick walked in "I'm here to babysit" Jess smiled at him "Good stay here with Sabo and watch the kids" Rick nodded to her "Alright" Jess walked out the house leaving. Sabo frowned and was about to follow her when Rick grabbed his arm pulling him into the house, Sabo growled" Let go!" Rick pushed him into the wall "Listen Sabo, Jess says she wants to see Oichi then you let her see Oichi. I don't wanna argue with Darcaniea or her so just for once listen!" Sabo bite his lip, suddenly his twins started cry. He sighed and walked away to go to them.

Oichi was resting as the moonlight serum slowly took it's course. A nurse had finish hooking her blood up. "Doctor?" Law looked at her. "Um…your attire…" Law looked down as himself. "Yeah…there is no way to explain all of this." The nurse smiled and blushed. "It's not that…I mean you look very sexy in that." Law frowned. "Excuse me?" "I'm sorry…I just mean in your doctor's clothes you look very good looking but now it's like you came out of some kind of comic book. It suits you." She says giggling. Law sighed. "Your dismissed." The nurse frowned. "My apologizes sir…but…" She felt herself being grabbed. She looked down to see a pissed Oichi glared at her. "Back off…" The nurse gulped. "I'm sorry I-I'll leave now." Oichi let her go. She quickly took off.

Oichi sighs and relaxes her body. Law rubbed her head. "Ichi?" Oichi didn't respond to him. Law sighed. "You only woke up to scare a nurse who was hitting on me…women are scary." He kissed her forehead. He then sits back down. "Corazon…why were you there…" He says mumbling. He could still see his father's body lying there lifeless. He tears up a bit. 'I lost another father…' He bit his lip. "Stupid Corazon…" Zach stepped in "Law, I'm sorry to bug"

Law wipes his face. "Do you need something?" He asked. "Can I use your ultrasound room?" Zach asked him with a soft smiled. Law raised his eyebrow "What for?" Zach chuckled "Well it seems Dante is pregnant, so I wanna check him" Law sighed "Bring him in here" Zach frowned "No its alright just let me do it" Dante in the hallway leaning against right next to Zach. He's stomach started growl, he was hungry. He tapped his finger. 'Seafood…Chinese…BBQ…Soy Sauce?' He says to himself. 'Seafood mixed with Chinese and BBQ and Soy Sauce…that sounds so nasty…but it might be good…' He sighs. "Haa…is this what it's like to have cravings…"

"No need, bring him here" Law said to Zach, sighed in defeat and he looked at Dante "Dante love, Law won the argument come on" Dante walked over to him. "Usually you'd kick us out." Dante says. "Your about to head off again aren't you." Law says. Dante nodded. "Yes, I'd like to complete a final task. Something I should have done years ago." Law sighs. "Your so reckless." Dante smiles. "Meh. I have Zach to protect me, so I'll be fine." Zach chuckled.

Law shook his head. "When I meant for you to do it in here I meant there is no point of going all the way there. You can use the one connected to the room." He says pointing to a door next to his office. Zach smiled "Thank you" he took Dante's hand and pulled him over to Law's office.

Zach and Dante walking in his office, Zach looked back at law "Where is the ultrasound ring?" "The right-hand drawer" law said to him. Zach nodded walked right to the drawer on the right side. Opening it there it was the, ultrasound ring. Zach grabbed it and walked over to Dante who sat down "your shirt up"

Dante pulls his shirt up. Zach smiled and placed the ring on his tummy and turned it on has a halo screen popped up "alright let's see our baby!" he smiled. Dante nodded.

The ring moved around Dante's stomach and then stopped to show them what it found. Zach smiled "4 weeks pregnant" Dante smiled to. "Great. That give me some time…" He then frowned. "I'm not having this kid as a man just to let you know. I might be carefree, but I still have my pride here." Zach pouted then chuckled "Alright, so your gonna take the serum?"

"After I kill the dragons…I'll take the serum to change and have it." He put his shirt down. "The thing about that is how it will affect Grand Line…many people in their fucked up sense of way, depend on the dragons and their resources…I wont ask Cobra and Dolton to join incase this back fires. At least their kingdoms will be safe…" Dante sighs out. "Either way the dragons have to die and Grand Line becomes mine. Ah…so much work to do…" Dante ruffles his head in a bit of frustration. Zach smiles and head his face "we will do it together; my kingdom is your kingdom. You have no idea how large my army is, everything is yours"

Dante got up and gave Zach a quick kiss. "Then we need to leave now. By now, those other two dragons are making it back home as we speak…The Holy land of Mariejois is far away from Grand Line so it will take them a few days to get there. The quicker we do this the quicker I can deal with the chaos that is sure to come." Zach smirked "alright"

They walked to see Law taking off his armor. Dante chuckled. "I'm glad you took my lessons well." Law sighed and cracked his shoulder. "It was a pain sucking up to Mikey but thank you. I was able to save Oichi." Dante walked up to her and rubbed her head. "You are doing a great job in caring for her. As always I leave her in your capable hands. Now I'm off…and don't tell anyone where I'm going okay?" Law nodded. "Sure whatever…" Dante chuckled and then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about Corazon. I'll make sure he will get the proper burial." Law said nothing as Dante pats his head. "Now, to finally end this" He frowns and walks out the room. Zach walked out with him "let's head back to house and use the zeta beam I made to the royal castle in Grivida. WE can get the army ready within an hour and I have my own personal helicarrier.

Walking out they past Mikey. "Mikey your coming with me." Mikey raised his eye brow. "Say what now?" "Your coming to take over some land. Now come." Dante says. Mikey shrugs and follows behind him and Zach. "Hey dad, papa quick question?" They looked at him. "How flustered would do you think Levis would be if I kissed him?" Dante chuckled. "It's not nice to tease him." Zach nodded "True not nice to tease him" Mikey smiled. "I just wanna see his reaction. I bet it would cute." Zach chuckled "he would properly faint to be honest." Mikey chuckled.

In the nursery Danni was holding Darrius and Lily was holding Kanisha. Darrius was awake and looking around while Kanisha slept. "So cute hehe." Danni says holding him. Lily smiled as she rubbed Kanisha's hands. "Very cute. They took more of Oichi's features this time. I'm so happy to see them okay." Danni nodded.

In Niko's room. His blood was being hooked up by a nurse. Darcaniea was watching her closely. The nurse sighed as she made sure everything was okay before she quickly left the room. Darcaniea looked back at Niko she could see his face was swollen from the hits he took. His hair was cut so that they could find the gash on his head and was bandage up. Darcaniea frowned and stepped to him sitting down on the chair and took his hand "Don't worry Keaden will be in here soon" "Darcaniea" she turned to see Jess step in "How is he?" Darcaniea frowned "hanging in there…" Jess stepped over hugged her from behind "Don't worry your little monkey will be alright" Darcaniea pouted "I… I wish he just stayed little and attack rick every chance he got" Jess chuckled "I'm gonna go see Oichi" she turned and walked out.

Jess walked down the halls and ran into Danni and Lily who were also on their way to Oichi. Jess smiled as she saw the bundles in their hands. Jess walked over "Are this the twins, they are so cute! What's their names?"

Lily smiled. "This is Kanisha." Danni chuckled. "And this is Darrius." Both the twins were fast asleep. Jess giggled "they look tired" "They are some sleepy little babies, but Law wanted us to bring them to the room so if you want to see Oichi you can follow us."

Walking to the room the opened the door and saw Law in a regular pair of slacks without a shirt. "I hope you weren't taking advantage of my daughter in her sleep." Danni says laughing. Law rolled his eyes and turned to show them the fresh cut on his chest. He had already cleaned it up and was bandaging himself up. "So you got hit?" Law nodded. "Yeah, Doflamingo was using some kind of wires. Nipped me pretty good. You can lay the twins down over there beside Oichi." Lily and Danni nodded. Law went to his office to finish doctoring on himself. Jess walked to Oichi sitting down "I'm here sissy, Sabo wasn't gonna tell me that I couldn't come" Danni huffed "What did the little punk tell you no?" Jess sighed "He tired but he's at the house stuck there with Rick watching over the kids"

Reaching the house, they walked in to see Deliora and the twins. Rose ran up and hugged her fathers "You two are alright!" Zach chuckled "I'm alright Rose dear, stay here with your grandmother. Me and Dante and Mikey have something to do" Mikey was cuddling his twins. He put them down and then whispered something to them.

Deliora raised her eyebrow "so you gonna take care of those disgusting celestial dragons? They've been a thorn in my side for centuries, I remember Regina wanted to wipe them out from the face of the earth" Mikey's eyes widen "Wait did you say Regina? Like in the great Celtica queen Regina?" Deliora nodded "yes u did" Mikey looked at Zach "How old is grandma anyways?" Zach chuckled "alright let's head to Grivida, we are using the zeta portal" he said walking away. The twins had sparkles in their eyes as Mikey left. Rose looked at them. "What did you say to them." Mikey stuck his tongue out at her. "It's a secret." Rose pouted at him as he followed after Dante and Zach.

heading down the lab, they walked through to the zeta portal. Dante was examining it "So this is what you were working on?" Zach smirked "Mikey was the first to tested it out" Mikey smirked "It works! We should make more to our pinpoints dad" Dante shrugs. "We'll see."

Zach calling Levis right away, Levis of course answered "Dad! I heard everything went good over there" Zach nodded "I'm coming through the zeta portal with Dante and Mikey: hearing Mikey's name Levis flushed "O-Okay!"

Zach turning it on, Zach stepped through. Dante and Mikey followed him in. walking in the through it they end up in the secret lab under the castle. Dante blinked "I've never been in this lab yet.. really huge" Zach chuckled "yup, Levis runs this sector he basically lives in this lab doing tests and stuff I love how my children take after my creative side" there was top scientist running around. Some came up and scanned them "all fine king Zach" he smiled "good, Levis!" they see him walk up wearing men's skinny jeans, burgundy shirt and a lab coat and black converse "dad! Dante and Mikey welcome!"

Dante took out and phone and pointed it at Levis who raised his eyebrow. Mikey chuckled and walked past Zach. In a quick motion he was in front of Levis. Levis blinked with a blush "Hello Mikey"

Mikey grabbed his face and planted a kiss right on his lips. Dante snapped a picture. Many pictures actually, from different angles. Mikey pulled back licking his lips. "Thanks for the meal!" He says smiling brightly. Zach sighs, Levis's face turned red he was blushing mad "I..I..I…I" he started to studier. Mikey laughed. "I knew it! Your totally cute when your flustered."

Zach shook his head "Levis" he jumped and squeezed out "YES?!" "Get the army ready, we are gonna take over grand line" Levis's eyes widen then smirked "Finally!" he turned to Mikey grabbing his head pulling him towards him and kissing Mikey back. Zach chuckled.

Mikey smiled as Levis winked and ran off "Set the alarm! Get the army ready!" Mikey looked at Dante with sparkles in his eyes. "Papa! I think I found my wife!" He says with excitement. Dante laughed. "Yes, I see that." Zach chuckled "it's good that levis should have someone, Chida and Rick already got married and have kids. Levis was becoming very lonely and un loved" "I can change that." Mikey says smiling.

"Alright this way" Zach said guiding them through the large lab. Reaching the express elevator, they walked on and Zach pushed castle top floor A1" the elevator quickly went up.

Zach looked at Mikey "are you positive your gonna make Levis into your new wife?" "Of course! Why would I want someone else to see all that cuteness but me!? I can be pretty freaking selfish you know." Zach patted his head "just don't lead him on alright? He's already been hurt to many times" "Bahh have I ever said something and not do it? Levis would make a wonder wifey! I'm excited!" Dante couldn't help but laugh.

Reaching the top, Zach stepped out. They were outside, Mikey and Dante looked over the edge they see Zach's army already grouping up, their eyes widen at the massive army he had.

"Pretty impressive." Dante says. Zach chuckled "I have something for you two" he said turning and walking to another part of the castle. They followed him has they reached room, he opened the room and it was a changing room. There were three changing tubes, with uniforms in them. He stepped to one opening it "This one is mine and the blue ones are yours" Dante and Mikey looked at them. "Cool!" They both said at the same time smiling. Zach chuckled "let's get change!"

Changing into their military uniforms, they stepped out see Levis and Chida standing there wearing the same outfit. Black jackets with red trims and gloves, as well as black with red trim pants and heavy duty boots. They turned to them and smiled, Zach chuckled "Chida you gonna join us?" Chida nodded and he walked off "I'll be in my Helicarrier, I'll get my sector of soldiers ready, I'll be taking Rick's sector to since he can't come" Mikey blinked "wait you have your own?" Zach smiled "Of course." Mikey's eyes sparkled as he tried to contain his excitement.

Levis smiled at Mikey "you wanna company with me to mine?" "Of course!" He put and arm over his shoulder. "I was gonna hitch a ride with you anyways haha."

Zach chuckled watching them walk away, he looked at Dante "let's go to ours" he took Dante's hand and they walked together to their helicarrier.

Flying to the dragons Mikey was leaning up against the wall lost in his own thoughts. He felt his phone vibrate. He was going to ignore it but answered anyways. It was video call. His twins popped up on the screen. They had tears in their eyes. "Daddy! Where you go!?" Elizabeth said. "Yeah! Where you go!" Morgan says. Mikey chuckled. "I'm working. You two. I'll be home soon." Elizabeth pouted. "Come home!" "I will when I'm done and then we can go out and eat. How about some pizza?" "Pizza!" They said as their eyes lit up. Mikey laughed. "To cute."

Levis was walking by. Mikey spotted him and waved him over. "Hey, the twins wanna say hi to you." Mikey stopped "alright" and smiled.

Mikey smirked and turned the phone around. The twins saw Levis and their eyes sparkled with pure happiness. "MOM!" The said at the same time. Levis's eyes widen and his face turned "W-What did this s-say…?"

"Mommy! Hi Mommy! Come home with daddy!" Elizabeth says. "Yeah were eating pizza!" Morgan says leaning up on Elizabeth. Levis's head looked like it was gonna explode, his face was so red. He pushed his fingers together and nodded A-Alright…! Sure, pizza is my favorite…" The twins giggled. "Yay!" Mikey laughed and turned the phone around. He pulled Levis close to him. "Say bye to our kids." "B-bye…" he smiled with still a red face.

"Bye daddy! Bye mommy!" The twins say before Mikey hung up. He placed his phone back in his pocket. "Soooo wanna be my wife? If you say no I'd understand but be warned I am stubborn so if I have to go and woe you I will pull no stops." Mikey says cuddling Levis. Levis looks surprised more "be your wife…?"

Mikey leans on him getting a bit serious. "Dad told me you have been hurt many times but, I'm not like that. I'm actually a pretty loyal guy when I find someone I care about. I've seen you watch me every now and then over the years. At first, I found it kind of weird that someone so cute would be watching me of all people. Then I kinda just went with it." Levis rubbed the back of his head "Really…?"

Mikey grip tighten on him. "When I was bitten by Clover…it was like I was floating in the darkness. I couldn't see or feel anything. It was…scary." Mikey smiles slightly. "Then out of the blue, I heard your voice and the warmth of your touch. It felt pretty good. Waking up and seeing you made my heart do like…a thousand and one back flips." Mikey laughed. "I guess what I am saying is that I'm not like those other idiotic people. I can make you happy. So no, we don't have to get married right away but I would like to give us a shot…you know." Levis blinked at him but smiled he leans in and kisses Mikey on the cheek "I would love to be your wife…"

Soon the came across the holy land of where the dragons lived. Dante looked to see the gates were shut and an army was standing in front and behind the gate. There were also some government soldiers. They suddenly heard a loud alarm. "Ho…seems like they are ready for us." Dante says chuckling. Zach chuckled "true, let's have some fun"

"I say we give them a painful death. My father used to say hunting was an adrenalin rush. I wonder if this will be the same." Dante says chuckling. He then rubbed his stomach. "Ha…after this I guess I'll be taking a break behind the scenes." Zach kissed his cheek

Out of the blue the soldiers below started to shoot missiles at them. Dante chuckled. "So eager to die. Wonderful" Zach smirked has the missiles came at them only to deflected by shields "to bad for them, Sergeant get ready fire the Ion Cannon" he nodded "Yes your majesty! Get the Ion Cannon ready!" Dante's sparkled "Ooo what's the Ion cannon?" Zach chuckled "you will see" "Your majesty the ion cannon is fully charge!" Zach smirked "Fire" "Firing!" Dante sees a green beam go down and started destroy everything, Zach laughed "Hahaha! It's like little ants with a magnifying glass!"

Dante chuckles at Zach. "Why do I feel like your more excited about this then me." He suddenly pulled Zach in a deep kiss. Zach moaned slightly and kissed him deeply, the soldiers were blushing form this. Dante pulled back. "Sorry much be these flaring hormones." Dante says chuckling. Zach chuckled "No need to be sorry love"

When the beam stopped there was nothing but a wasteland of burnt land. The gates were gone and the soldiers who were left standing, were running away back to the castle. "I'm sure they got their remaining forces in there. Bring us over the castle. I'll be collecting the heads of the dragons and then this island can be destroyed." Dante says. Zach nodded "bring us over to the castle now" "Yes your majesties!"

On Levis's helicarrier, He was smiling at the destroy area "Dad sure knows how to destroy something" Mikey nodded. "Yeah…actually Levis…I'd like to go elsewhere. Knowing Dad and Papa they are on a war path. The Dragons must have a place where the specifically keep all of their slaves. I'd like to save them. Do you mind?" Levis blinked and smiled "Sure, Lets go"

Hanging over the castle now. The soldiers looked up to see Dante drop out from it. He landed on the roof cracking it but not with too much force to break through it just yet. "Man…I'd kill for a smoke right now…" Zach soon landed next to him, he frowned "No smoking Dante"

The soldiers from the ground started to fire and a stray bullet almost nicked Dante on the cheek. "Annoying flies…" Zach's eyes widen moved his hand has bodies started to explode. "True annoying flies" Dante then pouted. "I gotta be banned from smoking…that's rough…" Zach chuckled "Well your are pregnant, no smoking with our baby growing in you"

Dante looked down at more soldiers poring out. "I guess we can let your army take care of the foot soldiers." Zach smiled and lifted his hand "bravo teams if us some over here" they see a lot of soldiers coming out of jets and heading to be in battle.

Dante nodded and he and Zach walked into the castle. Walking through a door they walked down a staircase. "You got any names for the baby yet?" Dante asked casually as a solider ran up with a sword. Dante dodged him, grabbed the sword out his hand and cut his head off cleanly. He then pushes the body down the staircase. Zach giggled "Mhmm I know yet, we just have what to see for the gender"

Dante hums. "I actually looking forward to a boy. We got enough girls don't you think but either way as long as it's healthy I wouldn't mind ah…and we gotta tell Rose. I almost forgot about that." Zach smiled "don't worry after all this we will sit the family down and tell them"

"Hold it right there!" Dante and Zach looked to see soldiers pointing guys and swords at them. "Celestial Dragon, Dante Yamamoto! Just what is the meaning of this? Have you gone mad!? It is against nation Law to act one of your own! If you give up now, then maybe you will be granted a pardon!" Dante chuckled. "I am quite sane thank you and it's about time the dragons got their fat and lazy asses off the throne. The only pardon I will even let them have is begging for their lives before I kill them all. Anyone who stands against that will also die alongside them." Zach had a dark grin "if you don't want your body to explode everywhere you better step aside, the Dragon's have caused enough damage. Help Doflamingo kidnap princess Oichi, then kidnap Dante himself and try and get him killed. If anything, they are the ones that crossed the line, step aside or I will rip your heart out" his eyes glowed red and his fangs showed.

The men frowned and held their ground, but Dante could see the fear in their eyes. He took a step towards them. The soldiers got ready to attack. "I can see the fear in your eyes. You will do your loyal duty until death. While I respect that what do you think the dragons are doing now?" The soldiers glanced at each other. "While you are out here risking your lives, they are in this castle behind close doors. I bet they promised that your families would be safe if you severed them. If that's true and you die who will protect your families. Do you really want your daughter or wife in slavery with a brand on their back? Always wishing for death and pleasing the dragons against their will?"

The soldier's eyes widen at Dante's word. "My goal here today is to kill the dragons and anyone who gets in my way. I'll say this once and only once. Step aside. Once they are gone this land to will gone so that no one will sit on that throne anymore. Now…what will it be?" The soldiers looked down at their weapons. "I…have a daughter…she's only 8…I don't want her to live a life where she's afraid she's going to die at any moment…" He drops his guns. The others do the same thinking about their families. Dante smiled. "Good…now if I were you I would surrender to the army outside and or try your best to get off this island." Dante says walking down the stairs. Zach followed him. Zach smiled "God I love you"

On the other side of the island Mikey and Levis located a slave ownership building. Mikey cut down a solider. "How can any of these guys live with themselves…" Levis ripped a heart out of a guard "there nothing heartless people"

Mikey walked up to the door and kicked it opened. He heard screams and gasps in the building. Walking in he saw cages of people tied up to the wall. Mikey frowned and walked in. A young child with bleach blonde hair and empty eyes walked up to the cage. He was wearing nothing but rags and looked like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He looked no younger then Mikey's own twins. He looked up at Mikey and teared up. He raised his hand. "Please…kill me…" The body whispered. Mikey frowned and bit his lip. He grabs the cage cell and rips it open shock the boy. He digs in his pocket and takes out a small pill. "Trust me…" Mikey says smiling kindly at the boy. The boy looked at it and took the pill. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed. The people in the cages watched and waited. Suddenly the boy's eyes widen and it seen like his eyes sparkled for the first time in weeks. "Cookies!" He yells out. Mikey smiled as the boy held his cheeks. "This pill taste like cookies! Please can I have more?" Mikey reached down and broke the chain that was holding him. "You can have that and more if you come with me." The boy nodded.

Mikey carefully picked him up and looked around. "From this day forward, you all will be free! The dragons age of terror is coming to an end right now!" Mikey's voice echo through the building. People looked at him in shocked as Levis and other soldiers ran in. They started to unlock and break down the cages. Mikey watched as the escort the people out. Some couldn't even walk due to the experience they went through. All of them looked at Mikey with tears in their eye unable to even speak a word of thanks. Mikey smiled at them. He wasn't looking for anyone to say anything to him. As a future leader it was his job to make everyone feel safe and that's what he was going to do. Levis had at 3 year old girl in his arms "once you are on the ship, my doctors will look you over, you will be cleaned and given new clothes out of thoughs rags and a nice warm meal"

Walking through the halls Dante and Zach reached a huge door. It was decorated with silver and gold and had the seal of the celestial dragons on it. "This is the place…" Dante says. He steps to the side. "Would you like to do the honors of knocking dear?" Dante says smirking. Zach smirked and stepped to the door swirling his foot contacted to the door which right away flew off "Knock, Knock!"

As soon as the landed guns were all pointed at Zach. Dante walked out beside him. "Seems like that didn't like your knocking." Dante says laughing. Zach did a fake pout "Aww that hurts"

The Dragons were all backed up near the edge of the wall as government soldiers aimed their guns. One of the captains walked up to them. "Turn back…we do not wish to kill you. It is important to have the drag…" The man froze. He saw things turn sideways. "What…" His body feel, and his head rolled off his body, rolling to a female dragon who screamed. Dante placed a blood sword down. "Now, I can understand weak hearted soldiers. They are just looking for out for their family. I can forgive them for now. However, I won't forgive those who are ranked Captains and generals or whatever. You have been in here long enough to stop the dragons from what they were doing. Instead you sit on your high horses and let them do whatever they want. You all will die along with the dragons."

One of the dragons chuckled. He walked out in front of the guards. "Sir please wait!" He stood in front of Dante and Zach. "You really think you can scare us? We are global class nobles you fools! We are the most power beings on this land! WE are this land creators! You will be nothing without us!" Dante narrowed his eyes. "You are what's wrong with this land. I am done talking. I will not waste anymore words with you." Dante pointed his sword at him. "I will collect all of your heads and burn this place to the ground!" He held up his sword and with one swing he cut off the mans head. Zach smirked "Now then.. you say you are the most powerful being?" he laughed "Please, that's just fucken pathetic… you are no were near being powerful being"

The battle was short. The screams of the celestial dragons rung out through the castle and then all was silent.

Dante sighs as he wipes some blood off his face. He was holding the head on the last celestial dragon. "That felt nice…" He says. Zach chuckled "Very nice"

"I think we are done here…Since Mikey is not here I believe he must be freeing the slaves. That cuts our job down in half." Zach nodded "yeah" he put his hand to his ear "finish off the rest of the men and leave"

Dante walked up to a window in the room. The island was in slight flames as Zach soldiers finished off the rest of the forces. He also saw some being taken prisoners. "Once everyone is off this accused island we should destroy it and leave nothing behind…of course the dragons body come with. In case I need proof of the deed to the other kingdoms. The main government lackys that protected the dragons…I shall let live…they may be shady as hell but they get the job done. I can always kill them later if I have to." He turned to Zach. "I'm getting tired I'm afraid. Being kidnapped and killing off a whole island is a lot of work. Feels like half my energy has been drained." Dante says chuckling. Zach walked behind and him held him from behind "Its all over Dante, there gone. Lets leave"

Within a week, Dante and Zach had gone on the news and explained on what happen with the dragons. The grand line was know apart of Zach and Dante's. At Zach's, Zach had all his kids and Dante's kids over. They were outside enjoying the nice weather. The pool was still off limits for the moment, every one was sitting at the patio sitting area. Zach and Dante were in front of everyone, there kids looked at them "So we have something to say to you all" Rick, Chida and Levis, who was on Mikey's lap, looked at him with a confused look. Rose blinked at them "What is it dad, papa?"

Florina and Izzy, with their daughters looked at them. Zach and Dante smiled, they held hands more "WE are having another baby" Rick, Chida and Levis's eyes widen in shock. Rose stood up and gasped with a huge smiled "another baby?!"

Mikey laughed. "Ha! You owe me 20 bucks Izzy!" Izzy pouted. "Dang…" Florina giggled. "Congratulations." Rose giggled and skipped to them hugging Dante's tummy "yay another baby!" Zach chuckled "well Rose is happy" Levis smiled "I think it's cute" he snuggled more into Mikey who chuckled.

Zach looked at Mikey and Levis "So! Then you too are engaged right?" Rose's widen and stood up "really…?!" Levis blushed and nodded. Florina smiled. "Aw, Congratulations to you both!"

Zach smiled "well we can have a small private wedding if you like, small not big" Levis smiled and looked at Mikey "what do you think?" "Small. Just family and maybe some friends. I don't want to share your cuteness to the entire world you know. I've a very selfish person these days."

Rick blinked "So Dante is gonna stay pregnant or just gonna place the baby in a growing tube?" Zach chuckled "He will stay pregnant but…" Dante nudged him. "I'm not having it as a man. I'm just going to use the serum I made some years ago. I tested it with that boy…" Dante rubbed his head. "The one with the yellow hair…the annoying goof ball…" "You mean Naruto?" Mikey asked chuckled. "Yeah, him. I gave it to him and his husband as a test and it worked out alright and they have a wonderful daughter. So it will be fine." Rose's eyes sparkled "So daddy is gonna become a woman?! Awwww can I call you mommy?!" Mikey couldn't help to laugh at this. Zach smiled brightly "I already call him my wife" Dante shrugs. "I've gotten use to it over the years but yes. You can call me mom if you like." Florina giggled. "Do you have close for when you turn?" Dante nodded. "I do but I can see the look in your eye Flo so if you want to go shopping we can." Florina smiled brightly. "I know the cutest outfits for you! HeeHee." Rose giggled "Yay I'm so excited!" Zach chuckled "well we have told you all, we have to go and tell Oichi also. She doesn't know yet" "Give her our regards and that she better get will soon. Law is being super picky over who can see the twins" Izzy says pouting. Florina nodded. "At least send pictures of them! Mom said they have such cute eyes!" Mikey chuckled. "They are very cute actually." Florina and Izzy pouted more. "No fair!" They said. Dante chuckles. "I will let her know when we get there."

Later that day, Zach and Dante did end up at the hospital. Levis and Mikey were at his Mikey's apartment with the twins. Levis had taken a liking to the twins. Zach and Dante walked into the room, "Law?"

"Hmm…" Law was sitting at a desk doing some paper work. Zach smiled and walked over to Oichi sitting down "How is she?" "She's fine. She's going home tomorrow. She'll wake up when the twins get back."

Dante looked around. "Where are the twins?" "Checkups with their God father, penguin." Law says flipping a paper over and starting on something else. Dante walked over to Oichi. "Has the effects of the poison showed any today?" "Here and there…" Law put his pen down. "Please tell me you two are here for a reason…I have a lot of work to do…" Dante chuckled as he rubs Oichi's head. "Just got some news to tell her and we will be on our way."

Seconds later Penguin rolled the twins in. They were awake and staring at him with a happy grin. "Law I think I want to steal your twins. They are so cute." Penguin says chuckling. "Take it up with the mother." Law says. On cue Oichi stirred awake.

She turned to the side to see Dante. "Papa…" Dante smiled down at her. "Hey there peanut. Rise and shine." He hit a button on the bed to lift her up. The bed adjusts to Oichi's body, sitting her up. She yawns and rubs her eyes. At the same time the twins did the same thing. Penguin smiled. "See! There are like little Oichi mini me's. I wanna take them." Oichi looked at him. "You got Brit and Tiff. Go make some twins of your own." Penguin chuckled and left the room. Zach chuckled "so Oichi dear" Zach and Dante held hands "we have some news for you."

"Good news I am hoping." Oichi says. "We are having a baby" Zach smiled at her. Oichi tilt her head to the side for a second. "Ah! That's why your scent is off." Oichi says rubbing her nose. "I thought my scenes were going haywire but that's great news. Congratulations!" Oichi says smiling. On cue the twins smiled at the same time she did. Oichi giggled, looking at them. "So I guess your carrying it this time?" Dante nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna need some more clothes so Flo wants to take me shopping." Oichi smiled. "Finally, I was waiting for this moment." Her eyes sparkled a bit. "I have so many ideas for your female body. Heehee." Zach chuckled "Me to. I'm also excited" he licked his lips.

In Niko's room, Darcaniea walked in with a white vase with red roses on them. She smiled walking over to his bed. He was asleep. Kaeden was next to him sleeping also. She placed the vase near his bed and then sat down next to Niko, she reached out and took his hand "Niko, I'm here" she says softly. Soda walk in "mom.. where do I put these?" "Next to his bed" Darcaniea said to him softly. Soda nodded and walked over placing the monkey's down. Ebony had walked pushing in Dexter and Calypso. Ebony yawned and sat down on a chair, she was rather tired.

Darcaniea felt Niko squeeze her hand. She blinked "Niko..?"

Niko's eyes opened wide and he sat up in a hurry. "Grandpa!" He shouted in panic. Kaeden eyes open and he sat up as well. Darcaniea's eyes widen "Niko calm down…!" Sora's and Ebony's eyes widen

Niko looked around and then looked down. "Grandpa…" Kaeden rubbed his head. "It's okay Niko…Grandpa Corazon did everything he could to protect you. It's not your fault about what happened okay?" "…If I was…" Kaeden leans on him. "Nothing you say will change the fact that Grandpa risk his life to keep you safe." Niko sighs and then notice he was holding Darcaniea's hand. "Auntie…" Darcaniea's smiled "Niko my little monkey"

Niko tears up. Near her he could never keep his emotions in check. Tears run down his face. "He didn't have to come to save me…if he would just stay away he wouldn't have died. Doesn't the mean it's my fault…" He asked with a heartbroken look. Darcaniea shook her head "No it's not your fault, Niko listen to me, nothing was your fault. Your grandpa did what he could to save you and your mother. He loved you Niko, he loved you. He isn't really gone Niko"

Niko rubbed the tears out his eyes. "I saw him die auntie…" Darcaniea poked his chest "he's in here Niko, he's in your heart. No matter what he will be forever be in your heart" Niko cries. Kaeden frowned. He leans his head on Niko's head. "Don't cry Niko. Everything will be okay. We're going to get through this together okay?" He says holding Niko's hand. Niko could only nod through his tears. A suddenly cry make Niko sniff "What's that?" Darcaniea smiled "It's been a while but I brought your godson and goddaughter" Darcaniea said reaching out picking up Dexter. He smiled at his mother, he had Darcaniea's red eyes. She turned him around, Dexter's eyes widen and smiled brightly at Niko, Darcaniea chuckled "He is happy to see his godfather"

Niko wipes his tears away, sniffing. "He's cute…can I hold him please." Darcaniea smiled "Sure"

Niko held Dexter and cuddled him a bit. He smiled a bit. "Babies are so innocent…speaking of babies…is mama and the twins okay?" Kaeden nodded. "Yes, she went into Labor during 'that' time and had the twins there. They are with her and Dad now." Niko smiles. "That's good…I'm glad they were safe." Dexter leaned on Niko and he yawned rubbing his eyes only to fall asleep on Niko. arcaniea smiled "Well that is just so cute" she took out her phone and took a picture of this.

The door opened, and Chopper came in. "Niko. I see your up." Niko nodded. "That's good. How do you feel?" "Fine…I guess." Niko says. Chopper smiled. "Wonderful news. I'll let your dad and mom know. They have been worried. Your mom is leaving tomorrow but you have to stay here for a few more days." Niko frowned. "Why…" Chopper pointed to his head. "You had some deep gashes in your head and the reopen three times in your sleep. We need to keep you a little longer until you heal." Niko sighed. "So, when can I go home?" Chopper looked at his sheets. "We will keep you here to observe you and if everything goes well you can go home. Don't worry. Your dad is going to oversea you." Niko smiled. "That's good." Chopper chuckled. "Law is super picky these days about his kids. So, get lots of rest okay." Niko nodded. "Thanks Chopper." Chopper nodded and left. There was a knock on the door, Zach and Dante walked in "Niko?" "Grandpa…" Niko says.

Darcaniea smiled "Zach, Dante" Sora and Ebony smiled "Hello grandpa's" they both said. Zach chuckled and walked over to the bed with Dante "How are you doing Niko?" Calypso woke up with a soft cry, Zach smiled and reached down picking her up bouncing her slightly making her stop fussing. Niko sighed. "I'm okay…I guess…"

Dante leans on the way. "Thinking about Corazon." Niko frowned. "It's okay. It's going to take a while for you to overcome this. You and Law both but everything will be okay. In the end Corazon went out how he wanted. By Protecting you." Niko nodded. "Yeah…" Zach smiled and bouncing Calypso "We are having a baby" Soda and Ebony's eyes widen "Wait you mean Dante is pregnant…?" Soda asked. Darcaniea smirked "I could smell it on you for a while know" Kaeden smiled. "Congrats Grandpa."

Zach laughed "And not to mention Mikey and Levis, I didn't really see that coming at all" Darcaniea shook her head. Soda blinked "What do you mean?" Ebony's eyes widen "does auntie Oichi know?!" "Yes, everyone important at least knows now." Dante says.

June 14, at 4am in the morning. At Elvira and Alaric's apartment, Elvira felt something that made her wake up. She sighs and sat on the edge of the bed, she smiled rubbing her tummy "you know how to wake me up" she chuckled she was about to get up when she felt something wet. Her eyes widen and looked down "oh my… Alaric….ALARIC!" she screamed that made Alaric jump up form bed "What?!" he looked at Elvira, she looked at him with widen eyes and a smile "My water broke…" Alaric's eyes widen, he gasped "you're water broke…?!" Elvira smiled and nodded "yes..!" Alaric then took off in the closet getting her bag. Elvira smiled and stood up "we should go now" Alaric getting out of the closet with Elvira's bag "Alright lets go!" Elvira shook her head "but you are in your boxers…" Alaric blinked and looked down "Oh… let me put some thing on" he put down the bag and quickly went in the closet to change. Elvira shook her head, she reached for her phone and dialed her mother.

At Jess's, Jess was up, her twins had woken up in the middle of the night. She was breast feeding Nova and Aerith at the same time. Sabo was soundly asleep near her. Jess smiled rocking slightly as she breast feed. Her phone started to sing, she had forgot to put it on vibrate. She sighed "Great…" Sabo groaned and leaned on his elbow "Jess your phone…" Jess smiled "I'm breast feeding dear, you answer it" Sabo groaned and reached for her phone. He answered it tiredly "speak…" "Daddy?" this made Sabo wake up right away "Elvira?" Jess looked at him 'why is Elvira calling me at this time..?' "Daddy my water broke! Where is mom!?" Sabo's eyes widen and looked at Jess "Our daughters water broke" Jess's eyes widen "oh my god… tell her to go to hospital and tell her I will be there soon after the I feed the twins" "your mother said go to the hospital, then she will go there once she is done feeding your sisters" Sabo said "Alright daddy" she hanged up. Sabo sighed "I can't believe this… I'm gonna be a grandpa…" Jess chuckled "and I'm gonna be a grandma" the twins pushed away from her boobs "Alright they are down; Sabo help me burp them would you?" Sabo nodded and got off the bed to help her.

At the hospital, 8 hours later Elvira still hasn't fully delighted. Jess and Sabo were at the hospital with Aerith and Nova, Draven and Draco. Dawn was just walking in to see Sabo in the waiting room with the kids she smiled and walked over to him, she sat down "Jess in there?" Sabo nodded "yeah… Elvira is been in labor for 8 hours know…" Dawn smiled "I'm sure everything will be alright Sabo" Ajisai walked in strolling in little Annabella "She's still in the room" they nodded to her. Ajisai sighs and sat down "Where's killer?" Dawn asked "Oh he's at work right know, he will be here when he gets off. Same with Kid, once he gets off he will be here with Kyra I believe" Cal and Ada walked in yawning slightly. They sat next to there mother, Dawn chuckled "They look tired" Ajisai nodded "yeah, they just got up when I found out"

They heard a door open and turned to see Jess and Alaric, Alaric was holding a small pink bundle in his arms. Sabo smiled and got up walked over. Dawn got up with Ajisai and stepped over to Alaric and Jess. Alaric smiled "I want you all to Meet, Valeria" Sabo's eyes blinked "Well that's an epic name" Jess giggled "I love it" Dawn smiled "She's so cute and soft looking, I see the burgundy red hair, the Mikcloud hair" Ajisai smiled brightly "I'm a grandma…. Oh my god…!" Valeria's eyes opened making Dawn and Ajisai gasped "her eyes…" Sabo frowned "There kids…" Valeria's eyes were a red and orange ombré color. Jess smiled "I think they are cute" Alaric smiled down at his daughter. Draven and Draco came over with Ada and Cal "Can we see?" the twins said at the same time. He nodded showing her, they looked down at her and smiled at her "She's so cute! Our little niece!" the twins said at the same time. Ada's eyes sparkled "Cute!" Cal smiled slightly "Yeah kind of cute…" Valeria's arms moved slightly and smiled making them smile back at her.

Later it was night time, Elvira was sleep in her maternity room, Alaric was on the couch sleeping near her. Valeria was in her hospital bassinet fast asleep. The door open to the room and Kid stepped in, he see's Elvira and Alaric fast asleep. Then he see's bassinet next to Elvira's bed. He stepped over to it, looking down Valeria was in it.

Kid sighs. Kyra wouldn't stop pushing him to come and she asked for him to take a picture. Valeria's eye's suddenly opened, Kid saw those eyes of hers, Valeria's little arms wiggled, and her little legs kicked. She smiled brightly at him. A real smile came on Kids face, he reached down and picked Valeria's eyes widen being picked up.

"Easy kido." He took out his phone snapped a picture. "Just here to snap a picture." He says chuckling. She made a cute baby noise making Alaric jolt up from his sleep, he blinked and see's his father smiling and holding Valeria. He smiled and stood up "Dad" his smile was soon gone and looked at him "didn't mean to wake you up" Alaric chuckled "We named her Valeria" Kid blinked "Valeria…?" Alaric nodded "It means 'to be strong'" Valeria started to fuss then cry, this made Elvira jolt up and smiled to see Kid "Uncle Kid, you came"

"Didn't really have much of a choice." He says. Valeria was crying softly more, Elvira smiled "can I have her?" Kid handed Valeria to her.

Elvira took her and bounced her slightly, she was still slightly crying. She frowned, Alaric smiled "try feeding her" Elvira smiled nodded but looked at Kid "Uncle can you close the blinds?" Kid nodded and closed them to give her some privacy. Alaric smiled and looked at his father "so Kyra did come with you?" "No, she's still working. She asked to take a picture." Kid says.

Killer then walked in "Sorry I'm late, I got off 25 minutes after kid" Alaric smiled "It's alright Uncle, Elvira is feeding her so wait until she is done." "I know. I've learned the hard way not to get in the middle of a mother feeding her child." Killer looked at Kid. "So you and Kyra plan on have one yet?" Killer rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Alaric chuckled. After Elvira breast feed Valeria, Killer was now holding Valeria. She smiled up at him. Killer chuckled "well aren't you cute and with those huge eyes" Alaric chuckled. Kid sent the picture with to Kyra. "Well I'm leaving. Congrats to you both. If you need anything just call." Kid says turning to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: School Life Book 3 'Family Tides'**

 **Shared Authors: / TheBluemoonRose / Kistune027**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver, OCS**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

At Mikey's apartment, Levis was getting ready his sisters to come over to meet Mikey. The twins were running around has Mikey was in the kitchen making homemade Pizza. Levis was in the bedroom putting on black men's Slim Sweatpants, Honcho SFX Men's X-Men Comic tee and converse. He looked down at his left hand and smiled, lovely little silver wedding band that features an embossed swirl pattern. 'can't believe this is happening…' he felt his tummy do flips. He giggled softly and walked out the room has Elizabeth ran past him scream "NOOO!" he blinked and picked her making her gasp, Morgan came running to a stop with a stick and there a spider on it. Elizabeth hugged Levis, Levis frowned down at Morgan "Why are you chasing your sister with a spider?"

"Cuz it's funny." Morgan says giggling. Elizabeth pouted. "You're a meanie!" Morgan frowned. "You're a meanie!" Elizabeth frowned. "You're a meanie! Momo!" Morgan frowned. "It's not Momo! It's Morgan!" He pushed the spider close to her making her scream. Levis sighed and took the stick from Morgan. "Hey!" Levis went to the window and toss the stick gently into a near by tree. "It's not nice to pick on your sister with a spider. Your scaring her." Morgan pouted. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him. "Lizzy you should stop picking on your brother. If he doesn't like the name Momo you shouldn't call him that. It hurts his feelings." Elizabeth frowned as he put her down. "Now hug it out." Morgan and Elizabeth pouted at each other but ended up hugging each other. Levis smiled. "Good."

There was a knock on the door and Levis smiled "Well your aunt Haley is here" they blinked a him "we've never seem her before, is she nice?!" Elizabeth asked with a smile, Levis chuckled "very sweet" he said walking over to the front door, he opened it and there was Haley. Her hair was still like there mothers, autumn orange. On her left side of her face was a nasty scar and her left eye was white glassed over. She was blind in that eye know. Haley was wearing a light grey racer tank top, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, black beanie hat and red neck scarf. She smiled "Levis!" he smiled has she hugged him "Sister! Thank you for coming" she smiled and chuckled, Levis guided her in "Mikey she's here!" "Alright." Mikey says washing his hands.

The twins came over and looked up at her. Haley looked down and smiled "Hello, Lizzy and Morgan. I'm Haley Meyers" "Hiya!" The both said at the same time. They then hugged Levis leg. "This is our mommy!" Elizabeth says. Haley smiled and chuckled "yes I see that" Levis smiled "Lizzy sweetie let me go so I can bring your aunt into the living room"

"Okay." Elizabeth says. They walked into the living room, Haley sat down with Levis as Mikey walked over with a smile "Haley hello" Haley smiled "Mikey! It's been years since I seen you, you have grown up nicely" "Yes, I am quite a hunk these days." Mikey says smiling.

"What happen to your face…?" Morgan asked, Levis frowned "Morgan…" Haley chuckled "Its alright Levis, well Morgan... I was hurt really bad before you two were born. I was attacked by some bad people and this is what happen to me. Your grandpa Zach, my dad, wanted to help to get rid of the scar and fix my eye but I told him no and I was fine the way I look. Either way I'm still beautiful"

Elizabeth frowned and pushed Morgan. "Don't be so mean." Morgan frowned and pushed her back. Mikey sighs and picks them up. "What did I say about pushing each other." They both pouted at each other. "Lizzy stop pushing Morgan okay? He was just curious okay?" Elizabeth nodded. "Sorry daddy…" "Morgan while I don't mind you being blunt I have to teach you to do it in a more…respectful way. Your auntie Oichi would kill me if I kept letting you do that." Morgan nodded. "Sorry daddy…" Haley smiled "So when is the wedding date?" Levis flushed "well... in August…" Haley smiled "Really? where is gonna be at?" Levis smiled "Dad rented a wedding boat, we are getting married on the luxury boat" Haley chuckled "Oh romantic an ocean wedding!" Levis blushed. Elizabeth smiled brightly "I'm gonna be the flower girl!" She says as she giggled.

"Haley, sis… I would like you to be maid of honor" Kaley's eyes widen but she smiled brightly "Aww! Levis I would love too! I figured you would ask Jess, since she is your favorite alongside Oichi" Levis just chuckled "well you are my favorite sister" Haley giggled and smacked Levis shoulder playfully "oh you! If aurora heard, you I think she would be hurt!"

Mikey let the twins down and they ran off to play. Mikey stretched and smiled. "The sooner were married the better I say." Levis flushed but smiled, Haley sighed with a smile "So.. have you two you know?" Levis's eyes widen and his face turned red Haley just laughed "No… not yet…" "So you to just did some fooling around at least?" Levis couldn't answer he was just too shy to answer that. "So you two are waiting until the wedding night? They say the wedding night is just passionate" Haley giggled.

"I'm not the type of person who would force himself on another person, so I don't mind waiting until he is ready. If I have to hold in my desires until the wedding night the so be it." Mikey says chuckling.

At Oichi's, she was on the phone with Izzy who was on her honey moon with Mason. They had gotten married at the end of April under a beautiful Sakura tree on the snow island. The wedding was quite beautiful. Oichi was putting the wedding pictures in her photo book. "Yes, Julia is being such a good baby. Thanks for letting me watch her." "No problem, Me and Mason should be back in another few days."

"Okay, have fun sister and work on baby number two." She heard Izzy giggling over the phone. When they hung up Oichi sighs out. "So many weddings so many beautiful moments." She closed her photo book and it was named Izzy. Over the years she ended up making photo books of all her friends and added pictures every now and then. She got up and headed to the nursery room. The house was silent today. All of the kids were out doing whatever they wanted. Now that the threat of Doflamingo and the celestial dragons was gone she and her family could finally enjoy their lives peacefully.

Heading upstairs she peaked in to see Lami, her twins, and Julia sleeping. Jason and Rogers were laying on the floor watching over them. Oichi smiled and looked sadly at Jason. A few weeks ago they lost his mate and they had already sold their puppies off. He looked so lonely until they brought Rogers in.

She closed the door and headed to her fashion office. She walked in and turned on some soft music and turned the baby speaker on. She sat at her desk and opened her design pad and it pulled up two wedding suits. She giggled. Law had told her that Kaeden wanted to marry Niko and she couldn't help but put ideas out. She looked at the clock, the triplets should be home in about two hours. "I guess I'll enjoy the moment of silence until they come. I hope the twins aren't as loud as them. Then again it wouldn't be as much fun in the house heehee."

At Elvira's, Valeria was in her baby swing, Soft watercolor-inspired flowers make a beautiful impression in pretty pinks and purples, and coordinate with soft cream and charcoal accents. She had a matching set, playpen, highchair, stroller and car seat. Jess and Sabo were over, they had there twins with them. Sabo was on the floor next to Valeria watching her swing back and fourth he smiled at her "she looks so cute swinging" Jess smiled "her baby pictures look so much like Elvira's" Sabo smiled even more "yeah" Elvira walked over and sat down "so does she keep you up at night?" Elvira sighs "Sometimes…" "So where is Alaric?" Jess asked "At work, he has a summer job with his father" Elvira says, Jess chuckled "Ahh so much like his father" Sabo frowned "please don't" Jess and Elvira sighed at him. Valeria then started to wake up, she started to cry. Sabo blinked and reached down picking her up "There, there your grandpa is here" he says bouncing her slightly but kept crying, he frowned. Jess and Elvira chuckled at him "Dad let me" Sabo frowned but handed Valeria over to Elvira. Elvira smiled and bounced her softly, Valeria right away calm down and relaxed in her mother's arms. Jess grinned "looks like she wanted her mother, poor grandpa" Sabo pouted.

At Lily's, Dante was over. Using the serum, he had become a woman so that he could give birth. He was already pushing 4 months. He was new maturity clothes that he had gotten from Oichi. A dark blue and white striped t-shirt and blue jeans. Lily was giggled at him as she rubbed his belly. "So cute. I guess I can't complain you know." Dante sighs. "You shouldn't…" His cheeks were a bit puffed out from eating a big meal Lily had made. "Is it smart to be showing your face outside of the house? You wouldn't to have nasty rumors about Zach floating, around do you?" Lily asked. "No this is quite the opposite mother. Do you know how many people in the world who have the same male partner? I am sure they want kids just as much as much as some people. Of course, they can be viewed in a different way and are never given the opportunity to have one of their own until now." Lily raised her eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Dante held up a small liquid pill. "This serum can help with that problem. I mean adoption is all good and well but its not the same has giving birth to your own child. I'm sure a lot of males will enjoy this moment such as I or that boy with the yellow spiky hair." Lily laughed. "You Mean Naruto." "Yeah, him, whatever…as you can see it is working just fine for me and when it becomes Niko's turn he can also have one." Lily smiled. "That would be cute. Your first grandchild huh?" Dante nodded. "I heard from Oichi that Kaeden wants to marry Niko so I'm sure the thoughts of having a child had cross his mind at some point." Lily sits back. "That is going to be so cute. I wonder who he would take after…" Dante giggles. "Yeah…mother can I have some tea?" Lily nodded. "Of course, dear."

The next day, Zach and his sons were at a bridal store. Levis was in the back trying on a suit. Chida and Rick were sipping Grivadan red wine. Rose was over by the dresses looking at some wedding dresses. Zach frowned "Rose, dear you not ready yet" Rose pouted "I was just looking dad" he said walking over and sitting down. Rick sighs "I can't believe Levis and Mikey… that's a shocker" Chida shrugged "I believe Mikey is his first guy he had feelings for" Zach smiled "I think its cute" Rick and Chida shook their heads "so how are Emi and little baby Luna?" Zach asked Chida, Chida smiled "good, I love my daughter. She is just the cutest little thing after" Rose giggled. Zach chuckled. They turned to see Haley walk in, Rose smiled "Sis!" Haley smiled and walked over sitting down "Sorry I'm late" Zach smiled "so how's my other granddaughter doing?" Haley chuckled "Good, busy in collage" the curtain open and Levis walked out wearing White Tuxedo outfit, the blazer top had a top collar. His undershirt was the same collar blue. The pants were men's skinny look. The shoes he was wearing was pure white converse. Levis flushed "So what do you think?" Haley and Rose smiled at him "Wow! Levis!" Rose giggled out. Rick and Chida smiled "wow, brother you look good" Levis flushed "Thank you… Dad?" Zach smiled and stood up and walked to him hugging him "I'm so happy" Levis flushed but smiled "thank you dad…" he hugs him "your mother would be so proud of you and happy for you" Levis sniffed "I know…" Chida and Rick smiled at them. Haley had small tears in her eyes "mom is properly watching over us" Zach moved away and sat down "Mikey will be all over you" Levis flushed, Haley laughed "Please, after they say I do Mikey's gonna take him into that room in the back of the boat and make sweet love to him" Levis's eyes widen "Haley!" Haley stuck her tongue out him "Oh hush"

At Kaeden's Niko, Scarlet, Naomi, Colton, and Laxus were staying over. "Your sure it's okay for me to stay the night?" Colton asked Kaeden. "Yeah, you can Laxus are going to be sleeping in different rooms though." Niko was flipping through the movie channels while Naomi and Laxus looked at the games. "Dad said it was okay anyways so let's just enjoy the night having fun." Scarlet crawled over and jumped on Niko. "Let me see the remote." Niko frowned and pushed her off. "Back off! I got the remote." "You have been flipping through the channels for nearly an hour! You skip passed three good movies." Niko rolled his eyes. "Those were lame movies if you saw them as good." Scarlet pouted. "Your such an ass!" Niko shrugs. "Deal with it." Naomi sat down in the living room with them and put down monopoly and a deck of phase 10 cards. "How about this! Let's play a game of phase 10 and the winner get the remote. That's a fair way to settle something." Scarlet sat down with Colton beside her. "Yeah! Let's do it." Laxus sat down beside Naomi and Kaeden sat next to Niko. "Sounds fun. Lets up the stakes. The winner gets the remote. Second place choose what we are having for dinner and third place gets to choose where everyone sleeps at." Laxus smiled. "Sounds like a fun gamble. So really me and Colton and you should be aiming for third. Very dirty." Kaeden chuckled as he grabbed the cards. "I'm the big brother. I think I get to play dirty whenever I like."

Later that night at Zach's, Zach, Dante, Deliora and Rose were at the dinner table eating some pot roast. Rose sipping the juice "Mhmm dad this pot roast is amazing! Just like Auntie Jess's!" Zach chuckled "I got the recipe from her, apparently this is Oichi's favorite pot roast jess makes." Rose giggled taking another sip. Deliora taking a bite smiled "this is really good" Zach smiled "So how long are you gonna be here? It's rare for you to come out and stay in one place for so long" Deliora just took another bite "I don't know, I'm getting rather lonely" Zach raised his eyebrow but just sighed taking a bite.

The doorbell suddenly rang, Zach blinked and got up "I wonder who that is" he walked out of the dining area, through the living room to the front door. Stepping to it he opened it, he blinked to see a boy with black hair and yellowish eyes, he had that fair skin. He was wearing black shirt, black men's skinny jeans, black boots and a black leather jacket.

Zach raised his eyebrow, something off was about this boy. He smelled strange somewhat "Can I help you…?"

The boy looked at him "Are you…." He looked at the note "Zachariah... Meyers?" he looked back at Zach. Zach nodded "Yes… and you are…?" "I'm Deacon Trinster…. My mother left me a letter after her death in telling me who my father was…." Zach's eyes widen "you must be mistaken.. I can't" "No it's not you… a man name Clover she said in her note" Zach bite his lip, he sighed and stepped aside "Come on in" he nodded and stepped inside. Dante was getting rather antsy in his seat and got up and walked to the front door "Zach! I want some ice cream can you.." he stopped to see a boy right there has Zach closed the front door.

He raised his eyebrow. "Who is that…" Zach looked at him "I'll be down in the lab… Mother please come with me" Deliora right away came into the room "What the matter?" she looked at the boy she sniffed slightly "he has the same smell has our family" Zach nodded. Deacon just stood there, Zach motioned him to follow him. Deacon followed him along with Deliora. Dante sighed and walked back into the kitchen sitting down, Rose blinked at him "mom what is going on?" "I don't know…" Dante says shaking his head.

Down in the medical area, Zach guided Deacon though it. Deacon looked around all stunned by the futuristic looking place. Reaching a room, were Mikey was at when he was attacked clover. Zach pointed to the bed "Sit on it" Deacon nodded and sat down on the bed. Deliora stood there has Zach walked to the counter getting something, he walked back with a syringe and some wipes. "arm" he said, Deacon lifted his arm has Zach grabbed it gentle and wipes his arm then sticking a syringe what had a tube on it. Deacon's blood was being poured into the tube. Getting the blood. Zach pulled out the needle only to see his skin healed right away. Deliora blinked "Well he has fast healing.." Deacon frowned "I've always healed fast when I was kid.." Zach got up and walked over to the station and placed the blood sample into it "Rex scan this with my blood" "yes sir" he scanned Deacon's blood "Scan complete, Match, Average 869 cM, 115-753 cM. interaction, his is your nephew" Zach sighed "how that possible…?" he turned to Deacon "how old are you?" Deacon frowned "18" Zach blinked "your 18…?…" Zach laughed "Well that's properly because of the black serum running through your veins" Deacon looked confused "what's black serum…" Zach got up and walked over to him "Something I created decades ago, I'm over 200 years old" Deacon's eyes widen "your kidding right?" Zach shook his head "Nope I'm not" He pointed to Deliora "your grandmother, is far more older then I 'am… I had used her blood to create the black serum… her blood is very unique…" Deacon looked shocked "So… I'm not gonna grow old…?" Zach shook his head "Nope, you have slow aging like the rest of our family to be honest, so tell me how did my brother meet your mother?" Deacon frowned and gave him a letter "this is for you" Zach blinked and took it. He opened it and started to read it.

'My name is Venca Trinster, by know if you are reading this then I have died of my brain tumor…. My Son Deacon needs someone to watch over him… A man came to me years ago and forced himself upon me, I was rapped by a man name clover. Meyers. After he disappeared, 9 months later I gave birth to Deacon… After raising him I noticed so many abilities he had and reached your last name and came to you. Please look after him… I'm sorry for the trouble I might have brought on your lap'

Zach sighed "so… my brother raped your mother…" Deliora frowned "Oh that boy of mine.. I swear if he was still awake right know I'll bitch smack" Deacon blinked "Still awake…?" Zach sighed "He's in stasis sleep right know… Mother go bring him upstairs…" Deliora nodded "Come on Deacon you must be hungry" Deacon's tummy did growl "Yeah I haven't eaten for a couple of days" he got up and went with Deliora.

Upstairs, Rose was finishing up her pot roast. Dante was finishing his 4th bowl when Deliora walked in with Deacon. Rose blinked "Grandma who is this…?" Deliora sat down Deacon. Deliora walked over to the slow cooker making a bowl. She walked over and placed it in front of Deacon. She sat down "Rose dear, Dante this is Deacon. My Nephew" Rose's eyes widen "N-Nephew…?" Deliora nodded "Clover's son" Deacon sat next to her and Dante "It's nice to meet you…" Dante frowned and got up. "I'm quite tired. I'm going to bed…" He says leaving the table.

Back down in the lab, Zach sighed and stood up walked out the room into the other medical area. He walked right up to Clover's Stasis bed. He glared on down "What the fuck were you thinking into doing something like that…?" he said looking down at clover. He reached down and pushed a button making the stasis bed make a hissing sound the top lifted up. Clover had on a black men's boxer briefs and black men's v-neck tee. Zach watching has Clover's chest moved slightly and his eyes fluttered open "Clover" Zach said. Clover groaned and sat up achy "where…I'm I…?" "Under my house in my lab…." Zach sat. Clover frowned "Why do I feel different…?" "Because I put something in you to make your darkness in check, I should of killed you for hurting my family. You went after my granddaughter twice… then harming my daughter injecting her with enhanced black serum making her powers go out of control! Then now someone came on my doorstep, Deacon Trinster, your son" Clover's eyes widen "I don't have a son…" Zach growled grabbed his pulling him up making Clover's eyes widen and Zach pulled him in the other room and pushed him on the bed and brought up the halo screen showing Deacon. "This is your son… the DNA cannot lie brother…." He growled. Clover frowned and looked more at Deacon, he can tell Deacon got his looks half. "How…?" Zach sighed "apparently you raped a woman name Venca Trinster and out popped Deacon! What the hell is wrong with you?! Rapping a woman!?" Clover frowned "I don't remember…" Zach looked at him "what's the last thing you remember after being killed?" Clover frowned more "my heart being ripped out by your son…." "Do you remember going after Jess?" Clover sighed "Of course I remember that…" "Then going possessing Levis's body…?" Clover nodded "yes I remember that… then going after baby Ebony… then mother exorcising me from his body where my soul roamed the earthly plain… until I meet the leader of the crane clan… where he got my body" Zach sighed "how did he reborn you…" Clover shrugged his shoulders "I don't know.. I think he used your machine then destroyed my other body…?" Zach frowned "No one used that machine… it would have read its last log on use…. Rex bring up the log on the machine" the log popped up on the halo screen "last usage of was Doctor Greenfly, the day that the castle was broken into" Zach frowned "no one told me this! What the hell!" Clover sighed "Can I go know?" Zach looked at him "your going back to sleep" Clover frowned "Why? I'm not gonna hurt anyone…!" Zach growled "I don't trust you" Clover laughed "Please if I wanted to kill someone I would try to kill you and I haven't tried yet! What does that answer you?!" Zach stared at him then grabbed his arm pulling him with him. Clover sighed "Come on know let me go already!" Zach pulling him through a another part of the lab were no one really has been. Zach came to a door pulling his hand on the scanner. It turned green and the door click and opened, it was very thick door for a normal size door. Walked through it he pulled Clover with him. He swinged him around and pushed him on a chair "you will stay here until I know you are not a danger to anyone" he turned and walked over of the room with the door closing. Clover's eyes widen and rushed to the door banging on it "ZACH! Let me go already!" Clover frowned and turned around looking into the room he was in, walking in more he blinked looking around.

Brick walls are soaked in warm dove grey while the concrete ceiling structure mimics the lighter tone of the painted timber floors. All together, they form the basis for the balanced monochromatic palette used throughout.

It is a perfect blend of old, new, fine, and unrefined. The entry sports industrial lockers opposite the only enclosed room – the bath. On one side, the reclaimed timber wrapped cube is notched to accept stainless steel appliances for food storage and clothing maintenance. Black pipe conduit is exposed on the kitchen wall, powering industrial caged light fixtures. No wall cabinets required, just two pipes hang necessities, such as coffee cups and utensils. In fact, no base cabinets are employed either, just open industrial shelves flank the stove, for storage. A low steel and timber wall shields the sleeping space and stores books. A single wall sconce highlights the bed and its repurposed wood door headboard. Two linen covered tufted wing back chairs cozy up to the TV and a crystal laden chandelier connects the industrial steel wood topped dining table with its four mismatched chairs. Clover sighed "How nice of him putting me into a studio apartment like prison how very NICE OF YOU!" he shouted and sat down on one of the dining table 'this is bullshit…'

Zach upstairs, he walked into the bedroom to see Dante already cuddling up to a pregnancy pillow. He smiled and started to strip into his boxers and slipped into bed next to him. "Dante" Dante looked at him "so that is your nephew?" Zach nodded "yes… he's 18…. Apparently, his mother was raped by my brother…"

"Hmf…" Dante simply says. Zach cuddling up with him "I love you" he rubbed Dante's tummy "tomorrow we can see the gender of the baby" "Yeah…" Dante says in a mumble.

The Next day, it was in the afternoon. Deacon was outside with Rose. They both were in her area laying on the grass. Dante was at the siding door watching them, he frowned.

Deliora appeared next to him "I know Dante… he's just a boy… I'm sure you will get use to him being here. He lost his mother not to long ago and found out he is related to Zach and his family. A shocker really, Zach already gave him a title.. has young lord"

Dante kept his frown. The front door opened and the twins rushed in "Grandpa!" Deliora chuckled "Mikey and the twins are here" she turned "Hello Lizzy and Morgan" they smiled up to her "Hi great grandma!" Deliora chuckled "I made some Pineapple chunks you want some?" their eyes sparkled "YEAH!" Deliora smiled and walked them to the counter were the pineapple were. Mikey walked over to Dante and stopped to see a boy lying next to Rose on the grass. "That him…" Mikey says. Dante nodded. He had talked to Mikey early that morning about everything. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Don't say anything disrespectful." Dante says. Mikey frowned. "But…" "I will not repeat myself…He's Zach's nephew after all. He hasn't done anything to us and you know how much of a family person he is. You and I might not like it but what's done is done." He turns around to head to his bedroom to. Mikey sighs mentally.

Zach walked into the room with an ultrasound ring "Dante I have brought up the ring, for everyone to be presents for the gender"

Dante stopped himself from sighing. "Alright…" Zach looked out the window "Rose! Deacon come inside now!" he shouted and turned and sat down next to Dante. Deliora came out with the twins "alright sit down you two and eat your pineapple" she said sitting down.

Morgan and Elizabeth sat on the floor and fed each other pineapples, giggling. Rose and Deacon came inside, she skipped over and hugged Mikey "Hey big brother! Did big brother Levis come?" Mikey shook his head "No he has work to do at the lab" Rose pouted and pulled Deacon over to the chair, he frowned to see Mikey frowning at him. Rose and Deacon sat down has Zach lifted Dante's shirt. Placing the ring on him has the halo screen appeared in front of everyone "alright Is everyone ready?!" Rose giggled "I'm ready!" Dante nodded.

Turning it on, they all see the baby right away in Dante's tummy. Zach smiled has the rings eye moved around to get a prefect look at the gender. They all watch has it stopped, Zach's eyes widen "A boy…" Rose gasped with widen eyes.

Dante sighs. "That's good. I was becoming overwhelmed with so many daughters." Mikey chuckled. "They will be thrilled to see get another brother. Specially if he has my charming personality." Deliora smiled "Yay another boy, how exciting" she giggled. Zach taking pictures, the printer in the room started to print them. "we can start sending the pictures to everyone" he said taking off the ring. Deliora smiled "So what you gonna name him?" Zach blinked "Mhmm I don't know yet."

"We can come up with names later. I'd like to go lay down now." Dante says. Elizabeth and Morgan got up and ran to Dante. "Can we feel!?" Dante nodded. The twins smiled and giggled and rubbed Dante's stomach. "A baby is in there!" Elizabeth says giggling. Dante rubs her head. "Go jump on your dad. I need a nap." The twins pouted and ran to Mikey hugging his leg. Zach help Dante up "you want me to lay with you?" "I feel like if I say no you're just going to come anyways." Dante says shaking his head.

Zach chuckled and walked with Dante up to the room. Once they were gone Deacon got up "I'm going outside" he said and was about to walk out when Deliora got up "Deacon, I would like you to come with me into the woods, I would like to see your powers" Deacon blinked but nodded "Alright" he said following Deliora out of the house, Rose rushed after him "I wanna see!" the front door opened and Levis walked in with Cloud. "Mikey I'm here"

"Mom is here!" The twins say running to Levis. Cloud looked at them and smiled, he signed 'hello' to them, they blinked at him "Why is he waving his hands?" Levis rubbed Morgan's head "He's deaf, he can't hear. This is my cousin Cloud" he looked at cloud and signed and saying out loud "This is Morgan and Lizzy, my future step kids" Cloud chuckled softly and signed, Levis translated for him "He says its very nice to meet you." Elizabeth and Morgan tilted their heads in confusion. Mikey chuckled. "You missed the big revel. Papa is having a boy."

Levis smiled brightly "Oh really?! Wow! Sorry I came late, oh Mikey have you might Cloud yet" he said signing at the same time so Cloud didn't get confused on what was going on. Cloud smiled at Mikey and signed 'hello' Mikey waved.

Zach walked downstairs "Oh Levis and Cloud" Levis smiled turned cloud who saw Zach and he smiled waved. Zach walked up to him they were starting at each other. And they see them smile and chuckled at each other. Mikey blinked "uhm.. what.." Levis smiled "There talking telepathically" Mikey rolled his eyes. "Of course, they are."

Zach pointed to the outside and Cloud nodded walking through the house and disappeared into the woods. Zach smiled and then looked at everyone "Dante is asleep, don't wake him up. I gotta head down to the lab" Mikey walked behind him "I gotta check on the system of Rex" Levis blinked "I wanna come…." Then Rose came in "dad! You won't believe the powers Deacon has! It's so cool!" Levis looked at her "Rose watch the twins" Rose blinked but smiled "Okay! Come on Lizzy and Morgan we can go play outside!" "Okay." The twins say as they held hands and went outside.

Down in the lab, they walked through the medical area like always. Levis suddenly stop making Mikey stop "Levis what's wrong?" Levis frowned and stepped over to the stasis bed, his eyes widen "What the hell….?" Mikey frowned and walked over and his eyes widen "Where the hell is Clover…?" Levis bite his lip "Dad! Where is uncle!?" Zach looked at them "Rex bring up camera fee 67" Rex brought Camera fee up and Levis's eyes widen "Clover is awake!?" Mikey frowned at this.

Zach turned and walked away "he's fine the where is he, After Deacon came I needed answers. I placed him in there afterwards, he's perfectly contain in there" he says walking down a hallway. Levis frowned "Does Dante know?!" "Yes, he knows, I told him this morning its properly the reason why he's upset today" he said disappeared around the corner.

"I will never understand why Dad keeps him alive…" Mikey says mumbling. Levis held Mikey's hand "Lets go work on Rex…"

In the park, Oichi was out jogging with her twins. It was a nice day outside and it had been a while since she's jogged though the park. She was wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts with black running shoes and her hair was in a tight bun. She had the twins in a dark blue double stroller. Their eyes were open wide as they saw different surroundings. Oichi smiled as she ran to the playground.

Lami was with Law for the day. Scarlet and Naomi were with Kid and Kyra. Niko and Kaeden were at his place and the triplets were at sports camp. They had enlisted a bit to late but with some strings pulled they got in okay.

Oichi stopped at a bench and sighs out. She turned the stroller around to her and sat on the bench. Reaching under it she pulled out a bag and grabbed a towel to wipe her forehead. "Man…getting back in shape is a pain sometimes…" Her twins giggled as they kicked their feet out. Oichi smiled at them. "You two are so cute."

"Lady Oichi…" Oichi looked up to see Karasu and Fumi on his shoulders. Unlike his dad, who was wearing his work clothes, Fumi was wearing a blue poke-a-dotted shirt with light blue jeans on. "Hi Karasu. Hi Fumi!" Fumi looked down sadly. "What's wrong with Fumi?" Karasu sighed. "I don't know…he has been down for a while. I figured you could help?" Oichi nodded. "Fumi come here." Fumi disappeared off of Karasu shoulders and ended up on Oichi's lap. A few black feathers floated down in front of the twins face. Their eyes widen at this.

"Fumi? Tell auntie what's wrong." Fumi tears up and sniffed. Oichi turned him around. "Come on. Be a big boy for me. Why are you so sad?" Fumi rubs his cheeks. "…Everyone has a mama…I want a mama to…" He says tearing up. Oichi frowned at looked at Karasu. He gave her a sad look and shook his head. Oichi hugged Fumi. "In other words you're a feeling left out a little lonely." Fumi nuzzled his head in her breast. Oichi smiled. "It's okay Fumi auntie is always here and if you ever feel lonely you just poof on by and come hang out with everyone. You aren't alone and its okay if you don't have a mommy. You have aunties and grandma and cousins who love you okay." Fumi nodded even though Oichi knew he didn't understand. She sat him up. "Okay how about this. How about I assign you your first ninja mission." She says whispering. Fumi wiped his face. "Ninja mission!" Oichi nodded and turned him towards the twins. "You see, your daddy protects me from harm so for your mission you have to protect the twins. Do you think you can do that?" Fumi's eyes widen, looking at the twins. He smiles. "Yes! I can do it! I'm a ninja!" He disappears out of Oichi's hands and landed on Karasu's neck. "Hurry daddy! Hurry! I need to change!" Karasu smiled. "Thank you lady Oichi." Oichi smiled. "No problem, by the way…did you ever catch Balor?" Karasu nodded. "Yes, he is in one of the hideouts awaiting reprograming." Oichi sighs. "I see…" Fumi pouted. "Daddy!" "Yes, I heard you already." Oichi giggled as they disappeared.

She got up and rubbed her twin's cheeks. "That should keep little Fumi happy for a while. Now let's get back to jogging then go pop in on daddy." The twins smiled as she went on with jogging. "I heard that Lami picked something out for Zach…I wonder what she got Law to buy her." Oichi shook her head. "I swear he can never say no to her."

suddenly next to her "Hey Oichi" Oichi smiled and turned her to Jess, she was wearing a purple Double Layer Seamless Sports Bra, Galactic Tribal Printed Seamless Legging, black and purple Puma Running Shoes and black sunglasses. She jogging with a purple double stroller with 3 wheels very steep twin child stroller. The twins were soundly a sleep. Jess chuckled "Fancy seeing you here jogging"

"Only when I'm not working do I ever get a chance to do this." Oichi says shrugging. "Don't normally come here but the twins are enjoying the fresh air and like the outside so far." Oichi says. Jess chuckled "Same, Sabo didn't want me to go but I had to get out for a while." Oichi rolled his eyes. "I swear Sabo is the most overprotective person I know…I don't see how you can do it…" Oichi says sighing.

Jess then sees Elvira slightly jogging in a path close to them, she was wearing grey sports bra, grey with slight blue and orange the side sports tank, black and grey ombré sports capris with black puma running shoes. She was pushing a Valeria's stroller, Alaric was jogging next to her, he was wearing jogging capris, men's tank top and puma running shoes. Jess smiled "Elvira and Alaric here too" "Yes, I see." Oichi says.

Elvira stopping seeing Oichi and her mother jogging passed, Elvira smiled "Hi mom and auntie Oichi" Alaric smiled "Hey auntie Jess and Oichi" Oichi stopped which made Jess stop, Jess chucked "you haven't see Valeria up close yet" "I've seen enough photos to get the idea." Oichi says smiling. Looking into the stroller she smiled at Valeria. "Yes, the photo just doesn't do justice. Kyra makes sure Kid takes picture of her eyes especially. I don't know if she's trying to tease him, send a message, or just bring his soft side up."

She noticed Darrius getting fussy. She reached down in the bag and got his toy. "The twins are a popular set within the family. Seems like no one has magenta colored eyes on either side." She smiles as she wiggles his toy in front of him. Darrius looks at with exited eyes and reaches out for it.

Jess and Elvira chuckled then Jess frowned and turned to see Sabo duck behind a tree. She groaned "You gotta be kidding me!" growled "I can see you Sabo!" Elvira's eyes widen and looked has Sabo came out from behind the tree which he had on his jogging outfit "Dad what you doing? Why are you hiding over there?" Sabo walked over "Well I was going for a jog…." He was rubbing the back of his head. "Bullshit!" she snapped at him making him frowned "You followed me didn't you? I know you wanna be with me 24/7 but come on…. Sabo hunny… gah I don't know why I deal it… mostly because I love you so fricken much I just let it go…"

"Your better than me…" Oichi says shaking her head. "Go your jog alone I want to spend time with Oichi" Jess said jogging slightly, making Oichi shaking her head at Sabo and jogging with Jess. Elvira sighed "bye dad!" she smiled and went into a different path, Alaric nodded to him and followed her.

Oichi felt her finger vibrate. She looked down on hands to see her new ring. It was one of Mikey inventions that he was trying out. She looked at the ring and it said that Law was calling her. She rubbed the back of her ear and a digital ear plug appeared. "Answer." She says. Jess looked at her in confusion. "Um…I didn't say anything." Oichi giggled at her and held up her hand. "Something Mikey made that makes me answer calls easier when I have my hands full."

"Oichi?" Oichi heard Law through the ear piece. "Hi Law. Did you need something?" "No, I just want to let you know that I'm taking Lami's over to Zach. She won't stop looking at me with these cute eyes asking for him." Oichi laughs a bit. "She does love her some grandpa Zach. Well that's fine with me. Is she going to give him the gift?" "Yeah. Did you need me to pick up anything while I was out?" "No, I should be done with my run soon." "Alright, how are you feeling?" "I'm doing okay dear. My side effects aren't acting up and the twins are enjoying the sun light. So, see you soon." "Alright. I love you." Oichi smiles. "I love you to." The call ends, and the ear piece disappears from behind her ear.

"Law wanted something?" Jess asked. "Law is taking Lami over to Zach's for a while to give him so kind of gift she picked out. He should be fine, but I hope he dresses her up in something nice…" Jess chuckled as they continued jogging.

Back at Zach's, Zach walked out of Clovers room and the door closed and auto locked itself. He sighs and walks away, walking through the medical area he went back upstairs. Mikey and Levis were still down in the work lab, they were working on Rex's new armor. Under a huge magnifying class was one of rex's nanobots, it was black. It was modified with black Adamantium. Levis smiled looking down "wow, pretty cool"

"Yeah but I'm gonna keep his base color. Black is to bland for me, but I'll keep it to where he can switch his color and so." Mikey says. Suddenly Mikey's chair was pulled back and Levis sat on his lap facing him,

Mikey raised his eyebrow. Levis leaned down and kissed him, Mikey kissed him back. Levis moaned into the kiss, the kiss became more passionate, their tongues were moving with each other. With Levis's speed they suddenly end up on the couch with Levis pulling Mikey on top of him re connecting their deep kiss. Mikey then pulled back chuckling. "If you keep edging me on I won't be able to wait until our wedding day." Levis smiled up at him "I can't help it.. your just so…" he pulled him down has he snuggled into Mikey, making him smile. Levis's hand reached up grabbing Mikey's ass tight biting on Mikey neck, not hard, it was a love bite mostly. Mikey held back a slight moan.

"Boys" Zach's voice made them break apart quickly, they see a hologram of Zach standing there "Law is coming here with Lami, when your done whatever you two are doing come upstairs and Mikey… Morgan was chasing Lizzy with a lizard he found causing him to knock into a vase your sister Rose made" he disappeared. Levis sighed "I swear…." Mikey chuckled. "Gotta love kids."

Moments later, Law was knocking on the door. Mikey opened. Law was holding Lami and a gift wrapped in black wrapping. Lami was wearing a white shirt with a bunny on it and teal skirt with gold dots on it. "Down!" She yelled. Law sighed. "Yes, I know." He put her down and she ran in past Mikey. "POP POP!" She yelled looking for Zach. "Lami stop yelling. Use your inside voice." Lami looked at Law as he covered his mouth. Lami covered her mouth to. "Pop pop!" She says lower. Mikey chuckled. "Quite a fire ball." Law walked in. "Only when it comes to Zach…she's never that excited to see me when I come home." Law says a bit hurt. Mikey nudged him. "It will be fine. I'm sure she will break out of that faze soon enough. Kaeden and Niko went through the 'Mine' face and Naomi clung to Jess whenever she got the chance. The triplets attacked everyone who walked through the door…" Law groans. "They still do that…" Mikey laughed, letting him in. Zach walked inside with a pouting Morgan, Zach put him on the chair "sit there and think of what you did" "POP!" he smiled turning around see Lami rush to him, Zach chuckled and picked her up "Lami! My little bunny! How are you?!"

Lami squealed as she cuddled up to Zach. She gasp. "Down Pop! Down!" Zach chuckled and put her down "alright"

Lami ran over to Law and grabbed his leg. "Gimme!" She says pouted. "Lami…" Law says frowning with a stern voice. Lami looked down and put her hands behind her back. "Sowey…" Law sighs. "Where do you get this rude attitude from…" Mikey chuckled. "Well you're a pretty rude guy. It's only natural you pass that down to at least one of your children." "Oh, shut up…" Law says. He felt Lami pull on his pants leg. "dada…?" She says with big cute eyes. Mikey snickered as Law rubbed the space between his eyes. "Is that how she gets you."

Law bends down and hands her the gift. "What do we say?" "Tank you." Lami says smiling. She giggled as she took the gift. She then hops back to Zach. "Pop pop!" She holds up the gift with sparkling eyes. Zach smiled "Oh my a gift" he knelled down and took it.

Opening the gift, it was a golden stem red rose. Tied with a purple ribbon in the box. Zach blinked at this and smiled "how beautiful!"

Lami pointed to Zach. "Eyes!" She says smiling happily. "Huh?" Mikey asked. "She picked it because it reminded her of Zach's eyes." Law says. Zach rubbed her head "I love it Lami it's beautiful" Lami giggled. "Yay!"

Zach placed it on the table and then picked up Lami "I have something to show you"

Zach brought her outside, he walked her over to Rose's area, Rose was sitting on the grassy with Deacon. Zach walking over he sat down with Lami, Rose smiled at her "hello Lami!" Deacon smiled at her "Hello"

Law and Mikey had followed Zach. Law looked around. "Why do I feel like you guys have to much time on your hands." Mikey chuckled. "That's what I said." Zach chuckled "Deacon go get them" Deacon blinked put nodded, he got up and walked to the edge of the tree's and leaned down, he was doing something. Lami was watching him he came back over and he kneeled down. Her eyes widen to see baby bunnies in his hands. Rose smiled "There mother was killed by a Fox, so we have been taking care of them"

Lami looked at the bunnies. She started to shake, then starts tearing up, and then busted into tears. Zach blinked "Lami sweetie you alright?"

Law shook his head. "She's fine. She got to excited and that's the result. Just like how Niko use to scream and pulled people hair. She'll calm down in a moment." Zach smiled, Rose chuckled and took one of the baby bunnies and held it. Zach smiled, Rose chuckled and took one of the baby bunnies and held it. Zach smiled "this is my gift for you, one of these baby bunnies that's if your dad will let you have one"

Lami wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I Hold?" She asked. Zach smiled and carefully placed it in her hands. He held his hands under hers making sure she didn't drop the baby bunny. Zach turned to Law. Lami sniffed. "Dada?" Lami looked at him with her teary eyes. Law scratch the back of his head. He just couldn't say no to her. "…Your mother is going to kill me…but I don't think she would mind it. So it's fine" Lami smiled and giggled. "BunBun!" Zach giggled "I'll give you the book of how to nursing baby bunnies, Lami of course can help you nurse the bunny, I think this baby bunny is a girl" Rose nodded "All the bunnies are girls, I had Rex scanned them" Zach smiled and then looked at Law "I'll pay for the cage and everything"

"You don't need to." Law says. Zach looked at him more "I said I will pay for the cage and everything" he says with a smile. "Just do what he says" they heard Dante walk over and say on the hammock swinging chair. Law frowned and sighs. "Fine whatever." He looked at his watch. "Lami it's time to go home." Lami gasp. "No!" She says pouting. Law shook his head. "Lami don't you wanna see mama and the twins." Lami smiled. "Mama! Yes!" She then looked down at the bunny. "BunBun!?" "Yes, yes…you can bring BunBun." Law says. Lami squealed and giggled. "BunBun! BunBun! BunBun!" She cheered. Zach smiled then pouted "Law let me have her for the night, I want my Lami here tonight, Lami would you like to spend the night with me and Dante? We can go shopping for your BunBun" he smiled at her. Lami's eyes sparkled and it made Law's eyes twitched with a bit of jealously. Before he could say anything Karasu appeared with Fumi beside him. Law turned to him and frowned when he saw him holding Lami's bunny bag. "Lady Oichi wanted me to bring this over. She said she knew Zach would have wanted her to stay the night." Law sighed. Fumi looked up at Lami and saw her smiling. His eyes sparkled a bit. "She's pretty!" He says pointing.

Lami looked down at Fumi. "Hi!" She says. "Hi!" Fumi says. "I'm a ninja!" Lami blinked and him. "Hi?" She said a bit confused. Fumi chuckled. "Cute!" Law quickly glared at Karasu. "Please calm down sir…I mean he is only four. I doubt he will remember anything he said at this age…" Zach chuckled "Law calm down"

"Anyways, this is for Princess Lami. It has night clothes, regular clothes, and her bunny outfit. Also, Lady Oichi demanded that I bring you home as soon as I hand over the bag. She doesn't want you to get hurt from trying to take Lami away from King Zach." Law pouted and grumbled. Zach grinned at him "well then I think you should go, say goodbye to daddy"

"Bye Bye dada!" Lami says waving. Law sighed. "Bye sweetheart…" Karasu grabbed him. "Fumi come." Fumi nodded. "Bye Lami!" He says waving. "Bye Bye!" Lami says smiling. Fumi giggled and disappeared along with Law and Karasu making her eyes widen. "Dante, I'm gonna go the pet store with little Lami. Lami hunny let Deacon take BunBun. When we get back we can put her cage ready and place her in there"

Lami pouted as Zach gave the bunny back to Deacon. Rose smiled "Can you buy an extra for the other bunnies?" Zach nodded "Of course" he walked into the house with Lami in his arms "Mikey, Levis I'm gonna be taking Lami to the pet store for her bunny" Lizzy and Morgan's eyes widen "Pet Store?! Can we come grandpa?!" they both asked with widen eyes. Lami frowned and hugged "No me and pop!"

Elizabeth frowned. "Don't be mean! We are coming to!" Lami pouted. "NO!" She yelled at them. Morgan frowned to. "Meanie Lami!" "NOOO!" Lami yelled. She clung to Zach. "Mine! Mine Pop!" Both Elizabeth and Morgan pouted at her. Mikey chuckled. "Okay, okay, let's not upset Lami you two. Let her have a moment with her grandpa Zach okay? I'll take you to the pet store at another time okay?" The twins crossed their arms. "Okay Daddy…" They both mumbled. Lami smiled and giggled, knowing that she won her grandpa for herself. Mikey shook his head. "I swear she's to smart for a baby."

Zach chuckled "Well when I'm there I'll get Morgan's lizard tank while I'm here" he said grabbing his keys "Wait is her carseat in our car?" "Mikey nodded "I believe it is" Zach smiled "Alright!" he grabbed Lami's bunny diaper bag and put it over his shoulder "alright I'm off be good everyone" he said walking out of the house. "Bye Bye!" Lami says with sparkles in her eyes. She was very happy to go with Zach anywhere. Mikey sighed. "Why does she have Law's looks and Oichi's cuteness! I can't understand why Law is so jealous. I would want her to look at me the way she looks at Dad!" Mikey says. "Daddy!" He looked at his twins. "Why is she mean!?" Morgan asked. "He's our grandpa to!" Mikey bends down and rubs his head. "Mmm…well Lami is very attached to your grandpa Zach. She has been like that since she was born. So she's not mean she just…loves grandpa Zach a whole lot more and doesn't like to share." Elizabeth. "But you said that we have to share stuff! Why does she get to hog Grandpa!?" Mikey rubs his head. "Well you two technically hog grandpa to." The twins gasp in shock. "We don't!" Mikey nods. "You do! I love your grandpa to and I can't even get a hug without you two rushing in and attacking his legs." Mikey pouted. "I like hugs to you know…" Suddenly he was attacked by Morgan and Elizabeth. "We'll give you lots of hugs!" They both says giggling. Mikey chuckled and hugged them back until he started tickling them.

Zach walked over to his Black Sand Pearl Toyota Prius c, opening the back door, Lami's pink and black bunny Highback Booster Car Seat was in the back. Zach smiled and placed Lami in there buckling her in. Lami was giggling "Pop juice?" Zach smiled and took out her bunny sippy cup "you sure got so much bunny stuff" "Bunnies!" She says giggling. Closing the door, he walked around and got in the driver's seat and started the car then droving off. "You want me put on some music on Lami? You mom says you like a certain Disney song." "Pian Sing!" Lami says failing to say Lion King. "Mata! Mata!" Lami says trying to tell Zach to play 'Hakuna Matata' Zach chuckled and hums for her. She noticed her bunny stuffed animal in the bag and ends up grabbing it. As the song played she rocked to it giggling and kicking her feet a bit. She held up her bunny and rock to it. "BunBun!" She says happily. Zach smiled and sang for her with the song making Lami's eyes sparkle to hear her grandpa sing to her. She squealed in happiness as she babbled along with him, hugging her stuffed animal.

Not long, Zach come to the pet store which was connected to a mall. Zach with Lami in his arms and her bag over his shoulder walked into the store, she could hear some birds chirping from their cages. Zach with one hand took out Bunny Cozy Cart Cover that Oichi had placed into the bag. Zach placed it on the cart and placed Lami down and put the bag under her "Alright Lami lets go get Morgan's lizard tank then to your bunny cage!" "Bunny!" Lami says smiling.

Zach pushing the cart to the lizard area. Zach looking over to the tanks he stepped to them has Lami sipped her cup. "8"; L X 8"; W X 12"; H. Glass terrarium with dual doors, front ventilation, waterproof bottom, raised bottom frame, closeable inlets for tubing and wires. Realistic rock background included….. mhmm this one will do" he put it on the cart then picked up some other stuff for the lizard. "Pop! Bunny?" Zach chuckled "I know" he placed the stuff in the cat. Pushing the cart, they strolled passed the birds, they were chirping. Lami frowned and covered her ears and eyes. "Scarwie…." She says, tearing up a bit. Zach frowned "don't worry they are in the cage"

Walking passed the bunny cages, Lami's eyes sparkled "Pop! Bunnies!" she pointed to the cage, Zach chuckled "Yes, I see" she stopped right next to the bunny cages. Zach looked at them tabbing his chin with his index finger "so which one do you like Lami?" Lami turned and looked, her eyes widen to see 40" 2-Story Bunny Rabbit Hutch Animal House, it was white and pink "That one!" she pointed to the pink one. Zach smiled "alright" he see's a worker "Excuse me" the work blinked at him and walked over "Yes sir?" "I would like this pink one and this… ah blue one brought up to the front place" the worker nodded "Sure, will you be still shopping?" Zach nodded "Gotta get stuff for my granddaughters Bunny" Lami giggled "For BunBun!" the worker blinked in confusion, Zach chuckled "Her bunny" the worker chuckled and smiled "Alright" Zach pushed Lami away stopping at the type of bedding for bunnies like 20 bags, he picked the pink kind then went to get treats for the Lami's bunny and for the other bunnies. After he was done he stroller her over to the front and started to check out. Lami was sipping her juice when a woman came behind them with a cart full of animal stuff. She had a lot of make up on, the woman noticed Zach and flushed 'oh my god! He's so gorgeous!' she flipped her hair and ready to walk up to Zach to flirt with him. Lami frowned at the woman. "NOOO!" She yelled.

Zach turned around "Lami why are you saying no? what's wrong?" the woman blinked "Oh is this your daughter?" Zach blinked and then laughed "No she is my granddaughter" the woman's eyes widen "G-Granddaughter?" Zach nodded "And to let you know I'm happily married and have a family, I'm not interested in you" Zach said paying for all the stuff, walking out the store with a worker helping with the two cages in their boxes. Placing everything in the trunk and some bags in the backseat. Zach put Lami next to him as the worker took the cart back inside. Zach putting the cart cover in the bag, he picked her up "Pop potty" Lami said with a frown. Zach chuckled and using his speed he was in the woman's bathroom, Lami was in the stall by herself with some baby wipes in the big stall going potty. A couple of teenage girls walked in and their eyes widen open to see him in here, they gasp "Hey Perv! This is a girls bathroom!" they shouted at him. Zach glared at them "My granddaughter is going potty shut your mouths" they frowned "Yeah sure liar! Perv!" one shout at him. "Pop! Done!" the girls blinked has Zach walked over to stall opening it and Lami was moved her hand up to flush it flushed auto making her jump back "Pop!" Zach chuckled "Its auto hunny come on lets clean your hands" Lami nodded walked to Zach, Zach picked her up and walked to the sink has the girls watch him and frowned at him. Zach took out berry scented hand sanitizer and put some on Lami's hands who covered her hands in them. She smiled "Clean!" Zach chuckled and picked her up and put her bag over his shoulder "So let's go shopped for some clothes. "Yay!" She says hugging him.

At Oichi's, for some reason her house had become the nursey and playground of some sort. Not only did she have her twins to look after but she had Florina's daughter and Izzy's daughter as well. They both had to take care of some things. Florina with her cake shop and Izzy with school. Since Oichi could work from home now she was deemed the babysitter. To add on Fumi was now there, watching over the twins and so was Jill, Jack's daughter. He was off working, and he didn't want to burden their grandparents. Faye was getting sick and knew that she needed all the rest she could get. Ty had dropped off Sammy since she wanted to come over anyways. Robin had to go to some meeting so she had brought over Zoey and her son Seth. Nami, being Nami, dropped Lucy and Curtis off saying nothing. Laxus had brought over his sister Kayo to play and in the end Oichi ended up with a house full of kids for the millionth time.

The triplets were outside with Vivi's and Ace's daughters and the other kids. Scarlet was upstairs with Naomi, Zoey, Lana, Jasmine, and Curtis while Niko was upstairs with Kaeden, Colton, Conner, and Laxus.

Oichi sighed as she rocked the twins to sleep along with the rest of the babies. Once she laid them down and made sure Fumi, Seth, Lucy and Jill were tucked in on the mats on the floor, she carefully tip toes out the room and closed the door. "So many kids…why me?" She mumbles as she heads to the kitchen. Law was in his office throwing himself into his work. He was still upset that Lami was staying at Zach's. 'I'm sure he will get over it.' Oichi says.

She hits her over and the digital screen comes on along with Rex's face. "Evening Lady Oichi. What would you like to cook today?" Oichi scrolled through her recipes. "Well…we got a big group over here so lets have something like…Beef and Mushroom Burgundy. Tender beef, Savory mushrooms, and some nice red wine sauce. Ohhh forget that. That can be me and Law's dinner. I'll order out for the kids haha." Rex nodded as he got the stove ready. "Shall I ask the children what they want?" Oichi asked. "Yes, the options are pizza, Chinese food, or burgers." Rex nodded and disappeared.

Oichi knew that would spare her about a hour while the children debated. She went to Law's office and opened the door. She closed it and locked it behind her. She placed the baby monitor down on the desk and walked to him. Law was working on his laptop when Oichi rapped her arms around him. "Law hunny…we got an hour to ourselves…" Law stopped working and looked up. "Really now…" Oichi giggled as he turned the chair around and sat her on his lap. "Then let's make it worthwhile."

Couple of hours later, Zach and Lami were in the store. Zach's cart was full of outfits for Lami, all were bunny themed even couple of shoes. Zach was currently looking at Maternity tee's for Dante. He smirked seeing one Maternity due November tee in blue, he chuckled and took couple of sizes up so Dante can grow into it. Putting in the cart he went back looking at the rack, Lami was munching animal cookies watching her grandpop. Zach picking three more, White 'Napping For Two' Crewneck Maternity Tee, Gray Daddy Did It Maternity Tee and Navy Maternity tee that read 'I'm so crafty I make people' Pushing Lami more into the store, Lami's eyes looked around until she say something that made her eyes widen with sparkles in them, it was a Giant stuffed plush soft Cartoon Pink Rabbit Beanbag Bed with a matching pillow. "Pop!?" She points to it. "Bunny!" She says with pleading sparkles in her eyes. Zach stopped and looked over to see what she was screaming for, he chuckled and pushed her over there, she was giggled "Pop! Bunny!" Zach chuckled "Well I can see why you want it… mhmm its rather big and heavy I don't think it will fit in my trunk with the two cages in the trunk…." Zach took out his phone calling Mikey, Mikey answered "Yeah dad?" "Can you come to the mall? I need you to bring this bunny beanbag bed to the house and it wont fit in my car… Take Levis's deep red Jeep Cherokee, the back is big" Zach says. Zach hanged up and looked at the bed "Mhmmm how am I gonna get it to the front of the store…" he say a worker putting some stuff on the counter "hey sir?" the worker turned his head to him "Uhm yeah?" Zach smiled "I need you too bring this to the front for me please? It's too big for my cart" the man nodded "sure, I'll get help" Zach smiled "thank you"

An hour later, Zach and Lami had return from shopping. Lami was outside with Rose and Deacon putting the bunny cages together, the pink cage Zach got her was sent to Law's and Oichi's house. Lami's bunny had a cute fabric pink collar on to identify Bun Bun. Zach was in the bedroom with Dante, he had his head on Dante's pregnant tummy hearing the babies heart beat. He felt Dante rub his head, he smiled "I cant wait until he comes"

"You and me both." Dante says sighing. Zach chuckled and kissed Dante's tummy, the door opened making Zach look "Yes Levis?" Levis smiled "Sorry to bother you both but Naruto is here for his pill" Zach leaned up "pill…?" he looked at Dante who sighed "He's here for the gender pill, him and Sasuke want another baby" Zach chuckled "I see, you want me to go get it or are you?" "I'll get it. I have a few words to tell that boy."

Zach nodded and helped him up. Dante grabbed a pink bill bottle and they went downstairs. Naruto was waiting until he saw Dante. "Wow! You look really cute for a girl!" Dante smiled. "Don't make me kill you okay?" Naruto gulped. "S-Sorry." Dante handed him the bottle. "Remember what I told you the last time and make sure Sasuke records anything that happens differently. I am counting on you two as test subjects you know. The public is already in high demand for these." He handed them to Naruto and then placed a hand on his shoulder. He then squeezed it slightly making Naruto tense up. "Don't fail me understand?" Naruto nodded rapidly. Zach shook his head "Even has a female your imitating"

Mikey who was watching from the kitchen was laughing. "Do you have to scare him dad?" Dante smiled. "I can't help. Scaring people is quite fun. I miss it sometimes." Naruto shook but smile "Well then thank you dante…. Or Danta?..." Dante's eyes looked upset at what he said, Naruto back up "S-s-s-s…. sorry…" Zach went into front of Dante "don't you dare.. Naruto you may go" Naruto nodded quickly and rushed out the house. Zach held Dante's face "calm down Dante" he kissed him. Levis chuckled and sat down "oh dad my blood level is low again" Mikey frowned from in the kitchen and walked over quickly "Blood level low? What do you mean?" Zach sighs "Side effect form the black serum, him and his brothers were both born from the black serum in my blood. All my sons have that desire for blood"

"Ah is that so." Mikey says. Zach chuckled "I feed on Dante a lot but I wont know since he is pregnant but anyways Levis I will get you a blood pack" Levis nodded. Mikey frowned and grabbed Levis. "That is no fair! If Dad can feed on Papa why can't you feed on me!?" He pouted. "I know for a fact that my blood taste just chocolate!" Levi's eyes widen and turned red, Zach raised his eyebrow "Mikey how did you know…?"

Dante frowned. "How in the world did you figure that out…" He asked. Mikey smiled. "I like doing experiments on myself. Anyways I think it would be hella sexy!" Mikey says with eye sparkling. His mind was already racing at the places Lexis could bite him at. Dante's eye twitched a bit he could only take so much of Mikey's overwhelming excitement. "Where do you find the time to be so excited about everything…" Zach laughed "Well then…. Are the twins outside?" Levis nodded "yes there playing on the playground. Lami is still outside with Rose and Deacon" Zach closed his eyes "lock the door and try not to make a mess and try to control yourself, you're a not vampire" he turned and walked away "Oh Zach, can I have watermelon… with…soy sauce?" Zach raised his eyebrow but nodded walking to the kitchen. Levis shivered "soy sauce on watermelon…? Eww" Levis stood up and grabbed Mikey's hand "with me" he took Mikey up to a room.

Up in Levis's and Mikey's room, Levis had locked the door. He turned to Mikey who sat on the bed, he smiled at Levis. Levis smiled back at him, Levis walked over to him. Reaching out he slowly took off Mikey's shirt "are you sure …? The last person I feed on I almost took it to far…." He frowned. Mikey looked at him "who was it." Levis sighs softly "it was Chida…" Mikey raises his eyebrow "your brother?" Levis nodded "it was either jess or him but he made me feed off him since Jess didn't want me too.. it was a month after Rick first died"

"Hmm…well I have a back-up plan if that ever happens, but I trust you." Mikey says smiling. Levis pushing Mikey down slowly hovering over him, Levis leaned down kissed Mikey, Mikey kissed him back. Levis trailed his kiss to Mikey's cheek to his neck.

Levis licked Mikey's neck has his lower half started to rub against Mikey's lower half. Mikey bite his lip holding back a moan. Levis was breathing heavily feeling rather horny "you ready Mikey?" He said in a husky voice.

"Yeah take your pick of my body." Mikey says chuckling. Levis opened his mouth as his fangs came out, he went down and slowly bite Mikey's neck. To Mikey it was like a sharp pain, but the pain disappeared right away. He can feel and hear Levis drinking from him and Levis was still rubbing up against him. Mikey chuckled. "I was right…this is quite sexy…"

At Jess's, Jess was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Sabo was in the living room looking down at his twin girls, they were giggling up at him has he made cute funny faces at them. Jess was smiling washing a plate hearing her girls giggling at there father. Klaus came in the kitchen walking trail to the fridge, opening it reached in taking out a dr. Pepper. Closing the fridge door he opened it and took a sip. "Klaus sweetie can you dry the plates for me?" Klaus took a chug his drink the put it on the counter and right away went next to his mother and started to dry the plates. Jess smiled washing the plate then rinsing it. Putting it but her son she went up then suddenly stopped to see blood dripping into the sink. She frowned stopping down 'blood…?' Klaus looking over to his mother "mom?" His eyes widen to see blood coming from her nose "mom your nose it's bleeding" Jess's eyes widen reaching up to her nose touching it then looking at the blood on her finger tips "why I'm" the. Suddenly everything went fuzzy then black has she collapsed on the kitchen floor making Klaus's eyes widen, he kneeled down "DAD! Mom fainted!" He shouted.

Sabo in the living room frowned he got up and rushed to the kitchen, finding Klaus kneeling next to Jess, his heart dropped and kneeled down "what happen…?" Klaus frowned "I don't know she just started to have a nose bleed and then fainted" Sabo reached out and picked her up "call your grandpa and have him and lily watch you and the kids, I need to take her to Law… he's still her personal doctor" Klaus stood up and nodded "alright dad" Sabo right away left the house walking to the car putting Jess in the passenger seat, he got in his side and turned on the spy mode right away flying off to laws. Turning on the call button "call law" it made a ding then a ringing nose.

At Oichi's she was in her office talking to Kid on the phone. "You want to have lunch together?" "Yeah…" Kid says over the phone. "I would like to talk to you about something…" Oichi hummed. "Well I guess that's fine. I'll be bringing the twins if that's okay." "Yeah it's fine. Thanks Chi." Oichi blushed a bit. "D-Don't call me that…if your going to call me a nickname you better find a new one." Kid chuckled through the phone. "Alright then. See you later then?" "Yeah and tell Kyra to make sure Scarlet keeps up with her homework." "Got it."

Down in Law's lab he was labeling some new herbs when his phone went off. Rex appeared and floated over to him. "Sir…your phone is ringing." "Yeah I can hear it but I'm a little busy." Rex floated around him. "It's from Sabo…" Law groans out. "Fine answer it…" Rex nodded. "You got 3 seconds. Talk." Law says. "Jess started to have a nose bleed then fainted in the kitchen I'm bring her over know!"

Law sighed mentally. "Fine just bring her in the office whenever you get here." He hangs up and leaves his herb room and goes gets his front office ready.

Back at Zach's, Levis was cleaning off Mikey's neck. Levis smiled "I have to say you have yummy blood" "I told you." Mikey says smiling. Levis chuckled "like chocolate raspberries" he said licking his lips.

The door suddenly opened and Zach walked in with a raised eyebrow "you two finish?" Levis flushed and nodded "yeah dad" Zach chuckled "alright dinner is ready having steak but Mac and cheese for the kids" he said walking out, before he could close the door the twins ran in "dad! Mom! We saw a huge owl!" They both said at the same time the. Elizabeth saw the slightly blood on Mikey's neck and on the wet towel her eyes widen "daddy you hurt!?"

Mikey chuckled as they ran to him. "Na, I'm fine. Just a little bug bite." Morgan frowns. "No!" Elizabeth pouted. "No fair…" Levis raised his eye brow and then looked at Mikey. Mikey grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I taught them that a bug bite is a way of showing me love from you. So, whenever I say that they know that you were showing me a lot of love." Mikey says smirking Levis flushed but smiled "aww Mikey"

The twins grabbed his leg. "Me to mom!" "Yes, show love!" The twins say pouting. "Daddy always gets love! We want some to!" Elizabeth says. Morgan nodded his head. Mikey pouted at them. "I don't see what's wrong with me getting more love then the both of you." The twins gasp and then frowned. Then they climbed on the bed and jumped on Mikey. "We want Mom to!" They yelled. Mikey laughed at their fist hitting his chest. "Okay, okay…I guess it's settle. We will just have to share the love your mom gives us okay?" The twins smiled and looked at Levis with sparkling eyes. "We can share mom!" They both jumped on him happily. Levis smiled and laid down "god I love you all"

In laws lab, Sabo had places Jess down on the bed, he frowned "what's wrong with her….? She hasn't had a bloody nose since back in school…"

"Shut and give me space." Law says. "Rex scan her." Rex nodded. "Of course, sir."

Rex scanning her then he glowed red "sir! Princess Jess's body is being eaten away at something that in can't not detect." Law sighed. "Of course, it's not… Contact Zach. I'm sure he will know what's going on with her body and run a patch work of her blood through your database regardless if you can't detect it. I'm sure it match at least something that can helps us." Rex nodded. "Of course, Sir." Sabo bite his lip "this can't be happening… this shouldn't be genetic… it's best to tell Oichi…" "Don't tell me what I should tell my wife. Until I know what is happening fully, I'll let her know then. She'll bug me with questions that I can't answer right now, and it will just upset her more." Law says.

Back at Zach's, they were all eating dinner the kids were on their booster chairs around the table. Dante's plate has soy sauce and steak sauce on his steak, taking a bite Levis shivered slightly "I don't know why but seeing that is so weird…" Zach chuckled "I'm more use to it now"

Rex suddenly appeared "Sorry to interrupt Your dinner but Law Told me to contact you king Zach about princess Jess" heads lifted up and looked at him, Levis frowned "what about Jess?" He sounded worried. Zach frowned "go on tell me" "princess Jess's body is being eaten away but the same disease he mother had sir" Levis and roses eyes widen "what do you mean?! Dante tested this, and it wasn't genetic!" Levis suddenly snapped.

"Just calm down okay?" Mikey says grabbing Levis hand. Zach frowned "what's her condition know Rex's?" "she is currently unconscious" Rex said "her blood sample shows more symptoms will show quicker than her mother, I was about to tell Law" Zach sighs, he got up and walked to the living room "keep eating everyone" he said, Levis bite his lip looking upset and fearful. Rose had a sadden look on her face. Dante didn't say much and went on eating.

Zach sat down on the couch Rex send a live video call to law please" "yes sir"

Law had answered the video call, he can see Jess on the bed unconscious, Sabo was wiping the blood from now her ears. He frowned "Law how is she?" Law shook his head. Zach took a deep breath "Sabo, Law bring her here right now, my lab is more advance…. As Rex said her symptoms will be more stronger then Dawns bring her here now" he said with a stern look in his eyes.

Law rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Sabo will bring her to you. It would have better if they did that in the first place." Law says sighing. He ended the call.

Sabo frowning looking at him. "What is your deal Law!? Jess's life is in danger and you are acting calm like this!" Law gave him a cold glance that sent even shivers down Sabo's back. "First of all, I am a doctor. Panicking is the one thing I can't afford to do. Second, I told you long ago how I felt about this sort of situation. I'm a selfish bastard and I care only about what's important to me. Lastly, My, own wife is a ticking time bomb. At any giving second the poison within her body can spread and instantly kill her in the most painful way possible so you will just have to overlook the concern I have for my wife then yours and I doubt this news will do her any better now get your ass in gear and get Jess to Zach. If I'm still needed, I'll be over shortly." He motions Sabo out. Sabo sighed and picked up Jess carefully and then quickly left to go to Zach.

Half way to Zach's Jess had woken up, she was weak and confused "what happen?" Sabo frowned "Jess… you have the same disease as your mother had…" Jess's eyes widen "no that can't be… Zach and Dante tested it wasn't genetic"

Sabo reached out and took her hand "I know that but right now we are heading to Zach's" Jess frowned "does the kids know?" Sabo shook his head "no, only that you fainted" Jess sighs "It's best not to tell them until we know for sure if I'm gonna not gonna die" Sabo bite his lip "you are not gonna die…."

At Elvira's, kid and Kyra was over with scarlet. Scarlet was holding Valeria feeding her, Elvira smiled sitting next to kid "she normally only lets me, Alaric and mom feed her" Alaric smiled "so sis how does it feel to be an auntie?" Scarlet shrugs. "This isn't any different from what I do at home." She says. Valeria had pushed the bottle away; Elvira smiled "she is finished Scar" Scarlet nodded putting the bottle down and gently putting Valeria over her should has Elvira put a a towel over Scarlets shoulder, scarlet started to rub and patted Valeria's back gently. Alaric got up and walked to the kitchen were kid was making sandwiches "dad, when me and Elvira start school would you and Kyra babysit Valeria?" "I'm sure one of us can manage." Kid says.

Elvira's phone rang making her answer it right away "hello?... wow brother calm down what's wrong?" Alaric looked over to her "Elvira?" Elvira frowned "alright let me know what's going on I'll call dad" she hanged up, Alaric stepped to her "Elvira hunny what's wrong?" Elvira frowned "mom started to have a bloody nose then fainted… dad took her to Laws then now to Zach's…" Alaric held her "it's okay I'm sure auntie Jess is okay"

Scarlet sighed. "Auntie Kyra don't you want to hold her?" Kyra chuckled. "No thanks. You can enjoy that." Scarlet frowned. "You don't like babies?" Kyra shrugs. "Who knows. Maybe I do Maybe I don't." Valeria started to fuss. Elvira stepped over pulling a baby jumper bouncer that was a girly one "put her in this" scarlet nodded and placed Valeria in it making Valeria's roam around then her eyes widen and started to bounce on it giggling. Elvira smiled "you like your bouncer that your grandpa kid got you, don't you?" Scarlet sits back and takes out phone and starts texting. Kyra sighs mentally and gazes off.

Reaching Zach's, Sabo helped Jess to the the front door, opening it he walked in without even knocking "Zach?!" With in seconds Zach had walked over with Levis, Mikey and Dante. The kids were in the upstairs game room with rose and deacon. Zach touched Jess's face looking more at her, she looked pale and weak looking "how are you feeling?" Jess frowned "like my body is dying.." then suddenly Jess had the fit of coughing, Levis and Sabo's eyes widen, Jess started to cough up blood making g them all worried "Dante the pill" he nodded quickly had Jess take the pill. Jess taking the pill her symptoms started to change, "Rex scan her" Rex appeared and nodded, he did a quick scan of he "her vitals have seem to return for the moment, the pill is working slightly" Zach frowned "let's bring you down the lab, I'm putting you into stasis alright while me and Dante look over your blood" Jess nodded "sabo carry her" sabo nodded and carried Jess bridal style. Zach looked at levis and Mikey "stay up here with the kids" he turned and walked away with sabo and Dante following him.

Oichi was holding her twins as Law explained what had happen. "Is she going to be okay?" Oichi asked worriedly she says bouncing the twins. "I don't know. I don't have any knowledge of Dawn's illness so there isn't I can do for her here. So, they went to Zach's." Oichi sighed. "Did you even try?" "No point of trying to cure something that no one gives you information on. Your fathers both has secrets and I'm not in the mind set to pry it out of their fingers. I would rather they just do what they do and make Jess better, so I don't have to worry about you worrying yourself half to death." Oichi rolled her eyes and sighed. "So now what? I can't just sit here." Law sat beside her. "That is actually what you are going to do." He rubbed her head. "Your mental state is fragile and seeing Jess the way she is will cause your mind to relapse. Do you want to risk Zach's and everyone else's focus on Jess?" Oichi looks down sadly. "No…" "Then sit here for me and wait until we hear back from Zach." Law says as he wraps his arm around her pulling her close.

Jess in the stasis bed, Sabo was sitting down next to her bed. He frowned looking down at her has Zach and Dante were run the other room looking at Jess genetic genes and blood sample. Zach was frowning "the cure you created for Dawn years ago isn't working on Jess that much it's not strong enough…"

"Obviously. The cure was created for Dawn not her daughter. I simply added in the fact that Jess's blood will help make Dawn's blood stronger. If you look at it that way and if you wish to apply the same fact to Jess, she would need someone with same blood type that would help her blood become stronger to fight off the illness." Zach nodded "Rex call Dawn and Darcaniea here please?" Rex nodded "alright sir oh prison 1 is demanding to be out" Zach shook his head "ignore him" "Understood." Rex says.

Not long Dawn and Darcaniea were down in the lab, Rick was at home with the twins, Ebony and Soda. Dawn and Darcaniea were frowned at Zach "your telling me my daughter caught my disease I had years ago…?" Zach nodded "and it's stronger than yours were" Dawn bite her lip "and the cure isn't working?" "You wouldn't be here if it was." Dante says sneaking a small piece of watermelon in his mouth.

Dawn sat down with a heavy sigh "what do we do now…?" Darcaniea looked at Zach "you want to test our blood to see if would make the cure stronger for Jess?" Zach nodded "yes" Darcaniea closed her eyes then lifted her arm "take some" Dawn stood up and lifted her arm "take mine too" Zach smiled at them "thank you Darcaniea and Dawn" Zach says taking blood samples from them both.

Upstairs, Levis and Mikey has just put the twins to bed. Lami was in her own bedroom sitting on the bed, she was frowning "I want pop.." rose frowned. "Lami sweetie he's busy… come on hunny let's get you tucked in okay?" Lami pouted "no!" Deliora walked in "she won't go to bed?" Rose shook her head "Zach is the only one here to get her to fall asleep" Deliora kneeled down "Lami hunny, your grandpa Zach is trying to help your auntie Jess, she is sick he has to be down near her, so he can make her all better, do you want your auntie Jess get better."

Lami crossed her arms. "I want Pop!" Rose sighed and then got up. She went to Lami's bag and pulled out a tablet. "Well since you can't get him this will have to do." She turned it on and called Law. She held the tablet up. Lami frowned and was about to push the tablet away when Law answered. Lami eyes sparkled seeing him. "Daddy!" Law smiled. "I guess since I'm getting a call that means you can't sleep. Time for bed. Get ready." Lami giggled and pulled back the blanket. She then wiggled under the blanket giggling. "Ready!" Law chuckled. "I'm going to assume Rose called me so Rose can you put the tablet down beside her."

Rose nodded and set up the tablet to where it sat up. "Do you want to hear a story?" Lami nodded as Rose tucked her in. Law rustled around and got a book. "Do you have Mr. Whiskers with you? You don't want him to be lonely do you?" Lami looked around and behind her. Rose smiled and grabbed her stuff bunny animal. Lami took it and held it tightly and giggled. "I ready daddy." Law smiles. "Alright then. Let's read you to sleep then." Law says opening the book.

Dante and Zach were looking at the results, dawns blood wasn't working to well but Darcaniea's was. Zach nodded to himself "figures Darcaniea's blood would work better then Dawn's she is after a clone of Jess" "True…" Dante says.

Zach nodded "Rex run serum that Dante first created without Dawns blood into the machine with Darcaniea's blood, place the serum into an IV bag" Rex nodded and turned on the machine. Zach sighs and looks at Dante "why don't you go to bed I got it from here love"

"Alright, if you need me you know where to find me." He says. Zach smiled and kissed him then pulled back raising an eyebrow "do I taste watermelon and soy sauce…?" Dante poked Zack's cheek. "Duh, I'm feeding for two here." He held up a small bowl of watermelon almost drowned in soy sauce. "I can't help the cravings." He giggles and leaves to head to bed.

In an hour, Jess was out of the stasis bed and know in a bed upstairs with an IV hooked to her, the cure in the IV bag was purplish. Sabo has to leave to check on the kids, Dawn also left to go check on her kids. She had convinced sabo that Jess will be alright at Zach's. Darcaniea had left that also. Deliora walked into Jess's room and sat down looking at her, she smiled "it's like looking into the past looking at you, you look so much like her" then suddenly that aura that Deliora haven't felt for decades came around them, Deliora smiled "Regina" Jess's eyes opened her eyes were glowing slightly a smile came on her face "Queen Deliora, its been far to long" Deliora chuckled "I'm no longer the queen of Grivida I stepped down when Zach was 18 years ago leaving him to rule over while I take my vacation for humanity" Regina chuckled "yes I know, you still look like whe I first meet you… your blood no drought…" Deliora nodded "you must let Jess rest old friend, your reincarnation needs to rest so her body can heal" Regina chuckled softly and her eyes closed has her aura disappeared. Deliora got up and left the room to see Zach walking out of Lami's room. "How is Lami?" Zach smiled "fast asleep, I can sense you had a lovely chat with your old friend" Deliora chuckled "yes I did well get some sleep" she turned walked to her own room. Zach smiled and quickly checked on Jess. The computer monitor was showing Jess's vitals were going back to normal but slowly. Rex appeared "sir princess Jess is going back normal but slowly, I have contacted Jetter for you and he said to keep him posted on her." Zach nodded "when will she wake up?" "Sometime tomorrow sir but she needs to be bedridden for awhile like a week" Zach nodded "thank you Rex keep on eye on her while I get some sleep" Rex nodded and disappeared. Zach walked out of the room closing the door gently went to his room were Dante was fast asleep. He smiled and striped out of his clothes and got into bed. Dante right away cuddled up to his side, Zach smiled and held him falling asleep.

Oichi was getting off the phone with Mikey. He had told her everything that happened, and that Jess was going to be okay. Oichi sighed as she ended the call. "That's good…" She placed her phone down and went to the twins room. Law had them both in his arms rocking them. They yawned and rubbed their eyes. Law chuckled. "Trying to force yourself awake is a bad habit you two." Oichi leans on the doorway and watches. "How did it go?" Law asked. "She'll be okay." Oichi says. "Bedridden for a short while but okay." Law nodded. "Good, then maybe you can finally go lay down and rest." Oichi smiles and looks down to see the twins drifting off. "I guess you have them covered?" Law nodded and kissed her forehead. "Go rest. I'll be in after I check on the kids." Oichi nodded. "Good night." "Night Ichi."

On the 3rd of July Dante was pacing back and forth nervously. Zack was frowning as he watched this. Dante had gotten word from Oichi that Ronnie was coming over to finally talk to him about the beast serum. In his state Dante was completely terrified. He was turning pale and he couldn't keep his thoughts together.

Finally, tired of seeing Dante pacing. Zach got up and grabbed him. "Dante stop this. You are worrying to much." Dante looked up and him and Zach's eyes widen a bit. He had never seen so much fear in his eyes before. Dante quickly hugged Zack. He was shaking. "He's going to kill me. I just know. I already betrayed his trust the first time but now…a second time…What am I going to do?" Zack sighed and held him tightly. "Don't be silly. I don't believe Ronnie would even think about killing you which is why he thought this would be the best time to talk. Beside I won't let him lay a hand on you. I'll be here with you okay?" Dante buried his face in Zach's chest.

The door then opened, nearly making Dante jump out of his skin. Zach turned to see Mikey walking in. "Mikey…" He says frowning. Mikey looked at them and saw Dante trembling in his arms. "Ah…you got word that Ronnie is coming. No need to fear he won't do anything he already made a promise to like…everyone…he simply wishes to talk. That's it." Dante frowned but nodded.

Mikey sat down. "I have to say though it's nice seeing you fear something every now and then. My sweet darling has the twins for the day so I'll let them enjoy some quality time alone before I go steal them away. I'm really interested in this conversation that will be taking place." Dante let go of Zach. "Mikey…your thirst for knowledge is always fascinating but please don't say anything to upset him." Mikey smiled. "Sure thing."

About an hour past before they head the doorbell. Mikey got up and answered it. Ronnie was standing there finishing off his cigarette. "Hey there Gramps!" Mikey says smiling. Ronnie sighed. "No matter how much I tell ya to stop callin me that ya still gonna do it huh." Mikey nodded. Ronnie shook his head. "Fine…step aside I need to have a chat with ya dad." Mikey let him come in. Dante and Zach were sitting on the couch. Dante was clinging to Zach shaking a bit. Zach smiled "hello Ronnie"

Ronnie sat down across from them and Mikey lead on the wall. There was a bit of silence between them. Dante grabbed Zach's hand. "…Ronnie…" He says. Ronnie sat back and crossed his arms. "I…I…I'm sorry…" Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "Sorry ain't going to cut it this time boy." Dante frowned and teared up a bit. Mentally he was cussing himself out for giving into his female hormones. Ronnie sighed. "Calm ya self. I ain't here to argue I'm here for answers. How did you recreate the beast serum?" Dante rubbed his eyes. "I…I used Terry's and Oichi's blood…" Ronnie closed his eyes. "I did my own experiments with them and finally found a use to test them. Lucci and the others were the first. They didn't sit so well with them first but Lucci's body adapted quickly. I tried others, but their bodies rejected the serum…"

Ronnie sighed. "So, you only used the blood." Dante nodded. "I swear Ronnie…I know I betrayed your trust twice already but I never went to your homeland. I know what they did…I…would never…" "You would. I know ya to well. They only reason why ya used their blood was because ya never gotten the location from Danni. No matter how many times ya tried to sweet talk her into it." Dante frowned.

Ronnie rubbed his face he took a deep breath and covered his accent up. "Listen to me…" Mikey eyes sparkled a bit. Ronnie's entire voice changed. His deep voice was now more softer then usual it. In fact, it there was so soft that it calmed Dante down. "You desecrated my entire family history when you did this. You have shamefully walked all over my genes and my history. I asked you a long time ago for you to never go down the route. You swore to me on your life that you would never do and here you are doing it anyways." Dante gave him a sad look. "Ronnie I…"

"I thought that even after the near death experience I gave you when you broke Danni's heart was enough to tell you that I wasn't playing around with my promises." When Ronnie looked up one of his eyes was a dark yellow color, glaring right at Dante. Dante quickly broke out into sweat. Zach quickly grabbed him and brought him closer to him. He sent a anger look at Ronnie. "Careful who you are trying to threaten."

Ronnie ignore Zach as his gaze stayed on Dante. "R-Ronnie I swear. I know what type of person I was back then but after I failed with so many test subjects I was forced to stopped experimenting with the beast serum. I have it locked up in my files. Even I know when it's time to give up. I couldn't unlock the secrets from just their blood I needed someone from your home island and because I don't know where it is I couldn't go and just waste resources on finding it so I gave up…I know what I did was wrong to you and your family…Terry and Oichi…Danni and all of your clansman so I will give you all the information I have to you. Every single drug I made I will hand over…"

Ronnie's eye went back to normal. Zach, still wearing a angry scowl on his face, rubbed Dante's back, calming him down. Ronnie sat up. "Fine but I don't want your information. I wan to watch you deleted everything you have on the beast serum any thing you have made I want it all destroyed. Any weird and secret base that I know you have, I want the location to them now." Dante nodded. "Yes, I understand…Ronnie I truly am sorry…" He looked at Zach who was still very angry. He reached up and poke his cheek. "I need help getting to the room please. I need to make this right…" Zach sighed and nodded. "Alright then." Ronnie sat back as he watched them go.

Mikey sighed. "Well I didn't learn much…but that pegs the question Gramps. Is your home island like untraceable or something?" Ronnie looked at him and sighed out. "Something like that. I guess you can say it's protected by runes…" Mikey frowned. "Runes?" Ronnie didn't answer. Mikey sat down. "Has anyone ever been to your home like an outsider?" Ronnie nodded. "Yes, a young girl…she found it by accident." Mikey tilted his head. "You ever seen her again?" Ronnie shook his head. "A few times before she went on her way. My clan was very…fascinated with her and were sad she had to leave…" Mikey leans back. "Say Grandpa how old are you?" Ronnie frowned. "Don't ya know it's rude to ask someone's age." Mikey chuckled. "I guess…but I thought that was with women." Ronnie rolled his eyes as Mikey laughed.

Deliora walked in "Zach I'm gonna head to" she stopped in her tracks looking at Ronnie, her eyes widen "My, my, the beast king himself, hello old friend" she smiled at him. Zach and Mikey blinked at her then looked back and forth to them. Ronnie looked at her up and down. "Ah, Deliora. I almost didn't recognize ya." He waved his hand. "No need for that title. I'm still just Ronnie." Mikey rubbed his chin. "You two know each other? That really makes me wonder how old you two are." Ronnie shook his head. "Your rudeness knows no bound boy." Mikey rubbed his head. "Can't help but to wonder. Haha." Deliora chuckled "you didn't recognize me? Mhmm maybe because my hair is white know not the same black" Zach chuckled "I guess those stories of you knowing Ronnie was true" Deliora chuckled "of course son, oh Ronnie I still have it" they looked confused has Deliora went in her pocket taking out a necklace, Cast in bronze with a gunmetal black finish, set with 20 round Created Rubies and one cut center Ruby. Ronnie smiled "Ya kept that for all these years?" Deliora smiled and put it on "of course I did, it was a gift from you Ronnie" she smiled brightly at him. Zach Shook his head but smiled. "Well ya were the only one who has ever found the homeland. I couldn't let ya leave empty handed." He then chuckled a bit sadly. "I'm actually very relieved to see ya. I'd say the white is a bit more of ya style then black. Brings ya eyes out more."

Deliora chuckled "well you are very blunt about everything" she chuckled "well excuse me I need to got food shopping oh Zach your sister contacted me" Zach's eyes widen "she what?" Deliora giggled "it was nice seeing you Ronnie tell Faye I said hello" she said walking out of the room leaving. Zach growled slightly lifting his hand quick hitting the table has it shattered making Mikey chuckle a bit out of excitement.

Dante came downstairs with a flash drive in his hand. "Ronnie…this is everything I have. The locations on everything concerning with the beast serum." Ronnie grabbed it. "I see…then I shall be on my way." Dante reached out and grabbed Ronnie's arm. "Ronnie…I really am sorry about all of this. I know this might not be the best of gifts but please take this." He handed him a red liquid pill. Ronnie frowned. "What is this…" "The beast serum. A perfect copy actually. Other then Lucci no one has been able to use it…I was actually going to give this to Scarlet." Mikey sat up. "To Scar?" Dante nodded. "Ronnie can sense it to. Kaeden has awaken his trait by a bit that really leaves Scarlet without any ties or connection to you. Of course, it is up to you and Oichi and Scar but it's the least I can do. She already feels like an outsider…at least with this she would feel connected with Oichi and the others." Ronnie looked at the pill and took it. "I see…" He reached out to Dante.

Dante gasp and shut his eyes until he felt a pat on his head. He looked up. "Thank you then." He then walked to the door. "I'll be sure to destroy everything you have on this but don't think your off the hook." Ronnie says before leaving. Dante rubbed his head a bit and blush. Ronnie never had patted him on the head before.

At Ravenwood airport, a woman with red eyes, waist-long black hair, big bust. She was roughly around 5'8. She was wearing black loose v-neck tee, red acid wash skinny jeans and black ankle heeled boots. She was wheeling Bolero Cabin Multiwheel black luggage. Her heeled ankle boots echoed while she walked to the front enterance of the airport. Men around her stopped and looked at her like being entranced by her beauty and aura. A limo was parked in front has the driver holding a sign reading 'Daeva' she smiled and walked over to him "I'm daeva" he flushed at her "your mother called and asked to take you to the grand raven hotel" Daeva sighed "very well" he opened the door and she got in. He closed the door behind her. Sitting in the car she turned to see a boy sitting acros from her, black hair and red slit eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black shirt and black skinny jeans. Daeva smiled "hello son, Kaci it's been awhile" he glared slightly at her "it's been years, I was 10 and Dustin was 8 when you just up and left us, it has not been 'while' uncle isn't too happy that you just up and show your face" Daeva's smile turned into a blank look "watch your tone with me" Kaci huffed and looked away.

Oichi and Kid were out to lunch. Oichi had the twins with her since Law was working. They were both sleeping as they usually did. Kid and Oichi were speaking about their past and the future.

"You ever think we would be like this?" Kid said. "You mean me married with another man and kids?" Oichi asked. "Something like that. I thought I would be dead on the streets by now. Until I met you." Kid says signing. Oichi smiled. "Yeah, I was locked up in my home for so long I didn't know or experience anything until I meet you."

Kid chuckled. "When I first saw you in the nurse's office and stole your first kiss." Oichi rolled her eyes. "I thought my life was going to end that day. Jess hated you right off the back." They laughed. "Then there was the time Ace was coming after me and forced a kiss on me." Kid frowned. "I could have punch his lights out." "As I recalled you did." Oichi says shaking her head.

Kid looked down. "…I remember being your first…" Oichi blushed and smiled softly. She didn't have the heart to tell him about her and Terrys past. "Yeah…it was painful and special though. I thought we had a bond after that." Kid nodded. "Yeah, I guess I fucked that up. After the condom broke that time in school and you told me you loved me right after I panicked and pushed you away." Oichi grabbed her tea. "Yeah…Law also told me that even before me and you were already seeing other girls…back then my innocent mind wouldn't have believed that but looking back I am upset I didn't see the signs." Kid sighed. "Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence between them. "After everything though…I don't regret a single moment of it. You made me open my eyes to a lot of things Kid and I am grateful for that." Oichi says smiling. Kid smiled back. "I'm just glad that you are finally happy. I did a lot of damage to you and even tried pushing you over the edge. I was quite the asshole." Oichi chuckled. "You still are an asshole but, I'm glad you can now be happy to. Kyra is like me but at the same time different heehee." Kid smiled softly yeah.

Oichi noticed something about his smile. "Kid…have you thought about having another child?" Kid looked at her. Oichi smiled. "I know that look Kid. Law gave it to me a lot before we learned of Naomi and the others.

"I guess seeing your cute little granddaughter unlock those closed feelings you had huh." Kid blushed a bit. "Alaric is making his own life and Scarlet is well you…know…I don't mind all the moments with Kyra but it feels like…" "It's not enough. You love her and you want her to be yourself forever." Oichi says finishing his sentence. Kid sighed. "Yeah but, marriage and kids aren't really her thing…you know that." Oichi giggled. "Maybe but have you really sat down and ask Kyra what she wants?" Kid looked at her. "Of course, you didn't." Oichi says grabbing her phone.

At Zach's, In the room Jess was in, she moved her legs over the edge of the bed. She was still at Zach's healing. It was longer then Expected for her to be here Zach's. She was wearing DC Harley Quinn Comics Lace Tank and Shorts. She sighs and got up slowly and grabbed the IV rob and walked with it out the room, turning she walked to the stairs and frowned "great…" carefully she had walked down the stairs with the IV rob. Finally making it downstairs she can hear people talking in the living room. She walked over to the living room to see Zach, dant, Mikey and Ronnie. He was getting ready to leave, she blinked at them. Zach turned his head to her "Jess what you doing walking about? Your suppose to be in bed, resting and healing" Jess frowned "my body was starting to hurt from laying down to much I need to get up and move around…" Zach shook his head.

As Ronnie walked passed Jess, Jess had right away grabbed his arm but gentle, Ronnie raised his eyebrow looking at her. Jess's aura changed into Regina's. Zach sighs and sat down again. Regina smiled "old friend it's been decades" Ronnie looking into Jess's eyes were like looking into the past, thoughts eyes were so much like Regina's like they were decades ago.

Ronnie sighed and patted Jess hand. "I'm just running into a lot of old faces." He looked her up and down. "The child's body need rest, don't push her to far just to speak to an old skeleton as myself." Regina chuckled "yes I know, Deliora already had told me, my reincarnation's body is healing fine and even better when I'm out"

"If ya ever wish to speak you know there were are ways I can make that happen. Until then it was nice speakin to ya." Regina nodded and her aura had disappeared, Jess blinked "what happen?" Zach chuckled "Regina came out it's alright Jess" Jess nodded and Ronnie had left. Jess walked over to the living room has Mikey walked over to her "you need help?" Jess smiled at him "yes please" Mikey helped her to the couch, Jess sat down "you hungry?" Mikey asked, Jess smiled "yeah" Mikey walked to the kitchen to make something for her. Zach chuckled "he's helping because of Levis" Jess chuckled "where is Levis?" "With the kids, he should be back soon" Zach said.

Kyra had joined Kid and Oichi for lunch. She was frowning at Kid. "You want children?" Kid didn't say anything. Oichi sighed. "Yes, Kyra. He wants children. You really think he didn't?" Kyra looked at him. "I knew that, but I just want know how many he wants." Kid eyes widen, and he looked at her. "You…" Kyra rolled her eyes. "I should smack you in your face. You didn't think I notice the change in your vibe. Ever since you saw your granddaughter you had this fatherly aura around you and you kept giving me 'those' kind of looks. Not the lusty one but the kind I wanted you to have when we first started this." She grabbed his hand. "Stupid man. Marriage, Kids, a family, I want them as much as you do. You have Alaric with…what's her name…and Scarlet with Oichi. You didn't think that I would want one of my own eventually. I just kept up the act that I didn't want one because you kept it up." Oichi rolled her eyes. "So, you were waiting to for him to break basically." Kyra chuckled. "Pretty much."

Kid's grip tightens on her hands. "So marriage…children…can we…" Kyra smiled softly at him making his heart skip a beat. She then raised her hand and smacked him in the back of the head. "Of course, dummy. You can't hide that type of desire. You want to get married fine. You want to have kids fine. I want them as well, so can we stop playing around already!?" Kid rubbed his head. "Yeah…"

Kyra sighs and shook her head. "However, I'm not popping on of them out of me." Kid frowned. "Then how you plan on having my baby?" Kyra looked at Oichi and grabbed her hand. "Well I have a wonderful sister who should be happy to take my place." Oichi eyes widen and looked at Kid then back at Kyra. "Wait wait wait wait wait…you want me to have your baby!? Why me!?" Kyra sat back. "I don't want to go through the hassle of having one." Oichi pouted. "Becoming a mother and giving birth is one of the best things to ever happen to me." Kyra chuckled. "I'm sure it is that is why you should be okay with popping out one more. Plus…" She leans over to her and whisper, so Kid wouldn't hear. "Think of how Kid would feel if you gave birth to our child. He already feels crappie about all those years ago. Let's give him a little push of happiness huh?" Oichi sighed in defeat as she glanced at Kid. "Fine…I'll do it but I have to talk to Law about it." Kyra smiled and hugged her. "Yay! I have a amazing sister who is also going to let us hold a small and short wedding right in her back yard!?" "Huh!? Wait I didn't…" Kyra let her go. "Well would you look at the time. I need to be getting back to work. See ya sis and let me know what Law says about this." She quickly leaves and Oichi groans out. "I can't believe I walked into that."

"Oichi…" Oichi looks over to Kid. "Would you really…Would you really give birth to me and Kyra's child?" Oichi looked Kid in the eyes. Those cold and dead to the world eyes that was slowly settling in his eyes after years of mental torment was finally leaving. The look was replaced by that same fiery red passionate look he had during their high school years.

Oichi looked down and then smiles. "I really can't say no when you look at me like that." She reached out and touched his hand. "I have been telling you this for years Kid. You have suffered long enough. I have forgiven you for everything you did to me and I thanked you for sharing my first-time experience. I have no grudge against you and…and…even though deep in my heart in these hidden feelings I wish it was different between us…I am still happy for you. So please. Please. Be happy." She squeezed his hand and tears up a bit. "It's painful watching you suffer of your mistakes so please do this for me. Promise me that you will be happy with your own life."

Kid sighs and then smiles at her. It was the same smile that she had once been in love with, so she knew it was his true smile. The smile no one rarely ever see. "Alright Oichi…" He squeezed her hand back. "Yeah, I think after this I can truly be happy…I want to be with Kyra not because she's your clone but because I love her. I understood she couldn't have children and I did take in account that she wouldn't want to have one herself so please will you help us birth our future child?" Oichi smiled and nodded. "Of course, Kid." Kid chuckled. "Thank you Oichi for everything…"

The front door open at Zach's and the twins rushed in with stuff animals in their hands, Levis walked in in closing the door. He had bags in hands "we are back" he said. He walked over to the living room to see Jess sitting there taking a bite of a sandwich, he smiled and put down the bags walking over to her "hey there how you feeling?" Jess smiled at him "better, your man made me a sandwich" Levis chuckled, the twins rushed over and they looked up at Jess. She smiled at them "hello Lizzy and Morgan" "Hello!" They said together.

Mikey was over and placed some lemonade "Oichi's homemade" Jess's eyes wide. "Ohh! Thank you" she took a sip. Levis chuckled and sat down next to her, the front door opened again has Sabi walked in with a stroller "hello?" "Hello!" The twin say looking at Mikey. Mikey chuckled. "It wasn't me who said that, but hi to you two anyways want a cookie?" "Cookie!" They yelled and ran to the kitchen. Mikey shook his head following them.

Sabo strolled over to Jess who smiled brightly at him "Sabo love! And you brought the girls" Sabo smiled and picked up Nova who was wide away Jess put down her drink as Sabo put Nova in her arms. Jess smiled "Nova did you miss mama?" Nova giggled loudly. The twins hearing this ran out of the kitchen. Their eyes widen and went over to Jess who was holding Nova. "Babies!" They yelled.

Levis smiled and looked down at Aerith, she was looking at him with a smile that made his heart thump. He smiled and reached down picking up Aerith who smiled brightly at him. Sabo frowned "hey I didn't" he didn't finish when Jess kicked him "don't, go up by Zach He wanted to talk to you" Sabo frowned but he walked away. Jess sighs. "Sorry about him" Levis smiles. "it's alright Jess" he said bouncing Aerith slightly asking her giggle softly. The twins looked up at him and their eyes widen slightly.

Mikey walked out the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. He looked at Levis to see that father aura around him appear. Mikey chuckled and shook his head. "Papa." Dante looked at him. "You left your phone in the kitchen. Uncle Axel has been calling you." Dante rolled his eyes. "What could he want…" He got up rubbing his stomach and went to the kitchen with Mikey behind him.

Dante sighed as he sat down. He grabbed his phone and dialed Axel on video. Axel picked up after the first ring. "DANTE!" Dante frowned. "What!? Stop yelling!" Axel sighed out in relief. Axel now had short curly brown hair that went down the back of his neck.

"Thank the stars your alive." "Why wouldn't I be?" "Don't be a idiot when I heard Ronnie was coming to talk to you I could only think the worst! I thought for sure he would kill you." Dante shook his head. "You're an idiot." Axel frowned and crossed his arms. "What!? I can't worry about my older and cute looking woman brother!?" Dante rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Is that why you called me?" Axel chuckled. "No, I wanted to let you know that I was on my way over there." "Huh? What for?" Axel smirked. "I wanted to see you and your beloved husband dummy. When is the last time I get to see my big bro happy and carrying a baby!? Also, I need pictures for our sisters back home. They couldn't make it you know." Dante groans. "Whatever…just try not to make a scene." Axel laughed. "No promises bro! See ya in a few." He hangs up. Mikey laughed. "Uncle is funny." Dante sighs. "He's a pain in the ass."

Jess looked at Elizabeth, who was staring at Nova with sparkling eyes. Jess smiled "Lizzy you wanna hold her?" Elizabeth widen and looked at Mikey who was walking out of the kitchen. He smiled at her. "I don't see why not." He stepped to her and helped her up next to Jess who gently put Nova in her arms, Nova moved her arms slightly, she looked up at Elizabeth with that cure baby smile.

Elizabeth looked at Mikey. "Was I this little before?" Mikey nodded. "Yup, very cute." Morgan frowned. "…But…daddy never saw us when we were little…" Elizabeth frowned and looked at him. "Yeah…where were you daddy?" Mikey frowned. Levis looked up at him "love you alright?"

Mikey rubbed his head. "Well I didn't know about you two until last year you know. Had I known I would have been there for you but I assure you that you both were cute when you this size." Morgan kept his frowned. "You weren't there daddy…that bad lady hurt us…" He tears up. Elizabeth eyes widen. "You can have you baby back." She says handing Jess Nova. She then got off the couch and quickly tackled Morgan into a hug. "No crying! We got daddy and a new mommy! Mommy wont hurt us like the other one!" Jess smiled "that's right you have you daddy know and you new mommy to be" Levis smiled "yup true"

Morgan sniffed. Mikey sighs out. "I'm sorry. I guess I brought up some old memories." He got up and pick them both up, hugging them. "I couldn't protect you two but I promise that daddy will always be there and…" He walked to Levis who was putting Aerith back in her stroller. He held his arms out and Mikey placed the twins in them. "…I promise you both that your new mommy will love you 10 times more then the last one." Morgan clings to Levis. "Mom…" Levis flushed and hugged them. "No matter what I will love you more then your birth mother" Jess chuckled "it's funny to see you being called mom" Levis flushed with a pout.

Sabo came down stairs with Zach behind him, Sabo sat down on the chair with a frown, Jess blinked at him "what's wrong?" Zach sat down pulling Dante down on his lap "he's upset that you have to stay here for another couple of days" Jess shook her head "Sabo don't be mad about that" Sabo sighed "I would rather you come home so I can take care of you" Both Mikey and Dante did a fake gag. Sabo frowned at this. "What is your two deal?" Mikey leaned on the wall. "It's just hearing words comes out your mouth make me sick." Mikey pretends to have a stomach ache. "I don't think my insides can take much more." Elizabeth laughed, seeing him. Morgan rubbed his eyes and started laughing to. Dante shook his head. "Your overbearingness makes me want to slap you. Jess will be okay. Do you think she wont be safe here?"

Sabo frowned. "No but I just think she would be better off if she…" Dante got up and walked to him. "You think my darling Zach is going to let something happen to her." He cracked his knuckles making Sabo jump. "You think we are incapable of keeping her safe?" Sabo shivered. Dante eyes narrowed at him. "Well?" Sabo, unable to say anything, quickly shook his head. Dante then smiled and then pats Sabo on the head. "Good. It's not nice to assume such things. I'd hate to have to break you in half. Now quit complaining. Mikey, I need some food." He says walking to the kitchen. At this point both Mikey and Elizabeth were dying of laughter. Zach chuckled, Jess shook her head "really now" Jess says as rose skipped into the house and smiled at Jess. "hey jess!" Jess smiled "hey rose" the doorbell rung making rose rushed to the door, Rose looked up at the man she blinked but her eyes widen "uncle Axel!" She gave him a tight hug. "Hey, Hey little Rose! It's been a minute!" He hugged her back. "I'm here to see your smart-ass dad or rather mom." Rose giggled and let him go. She looked behind him. "Aunties didn't come?" "Nope your aunts are on the island." He pats her head. "They will be here some other day I guess." Rose smiled and then pouted. "You cut your hair…" Axel chuckled. "I didn't have a choice. I don't want it to long. Besides I heard the ladies love my short and curtly hair." Rose laughed and let him in. "Oh Dante! Your adorable younger brother is here!"

"Hey uncle!" Mikey went to him. They fist bump and then Axel put him in a head lock, ruffling his hair. "Mikey! It's been ages!" Mikey laughed. Axel let go. "I hear you are getting married! Where the lucky bride?" Mikey motion Levis to come over. With a redden face Levis put the twins down and went next to Mikey. Axel eyes widen a bit in excitement. "Oh, I see." He pushed Mikey away and looked Levis over and over. Levis gulped slightly, Zach smiled "Levis calm down"

"Hmmm…I see…okay…" He placed his hands on Levis and smiled brightly. "You're going to make a wonderful wife!" Levis flushed "hum thank you" Mikey smiled. "I know!" He then pushed Axel away. "He is my wife so don't touch him!" Mikey says frowning. Levis heart thumped and smiled "Mikey"

Axel chuckled, brushing himself off. "Sheesh…your so selfish. I just wanted to get a good look at one of the newest member of the family." Mikey held Levis. "I don't trust you. I don't need anyone look at my wife but me. Go find your own." Axel laughed. "You so much like you father. Don't worry I won't steal your wife. I'm just happy you finally decided to settle down." "Uncle!" He looked down to see Elizabeth and Morgan looking up at him smiling. "Aw, hey there you two." He picked them both up and tossed them in the air slightly, not to high. They both laughed and hugged him. Jess smiled "hello axel" Zach stood up and smiled "axel it's nice to see you"

"Hey there Jess. Hey Zach, I see your just the same as ever. Hope your handling my stubborn brother well." Zach smiled "well I love him"

"Your so loud…" Dante walked out the kitchen eating a sandwich. Axel smiled and put the twins down. "There's my big brother." He walked up to Dante. He poked his belly. "Aw, so cute. You look like our little Oichi." "Don't make me smack you." Axel laughed. "You said it was a boy. Came up with a name yet?" Dante shook his head. Zach smiled "we are still thinking of a name"

"Good! Then I want to name him." "Say what? No. Your going to give him some random ass name that I don't like." Dante says. The twins gasp. "Bad word grandpa." Morgan says. Dante sighs. "Sorry." Axel chucked. "Chill bro. I got this. Something easy and generic but special at the same time." He smiled softly at Dante and rubbed his stomach. "Don't you think naming him Anthony would be perfect?" Dante's eyes widen. "You mean…after our father?" Axel nodded. "Yeah. It would make mom happy. I would think." Dante smiled. "Yeah…" Axel chuckled. "I think it would make dad happy to." Zach smiled softly "Anthony… I like it, perfect" Levis smiled "that's a good name" rose giggled "I like it!"

Axel smiled. "See I am good for something every now and then." Dante shook his head. "Whatever. I hope you are cutting your visit short. I'm tired." Axel pouts. "I just got here and now you want to sleep? I thought you missed me!" Dante shook his head. "I don't. In fact, it's a better world when you're not near me." Axel pouted. "You're such a cruel older brother." Dante pushed him out the way and laughed. "All have you know I love being cruel and sadistic. It's part of my charm." Axel laughed with him. "I don't know if you should say that out loud or not but okay!" Axel then goes silent. "Brother…can we talk in private?" Dante frowned and nodded. "Sure. Follow me." They walked to the backyard. Zach sighs and sat down, Jess was putting Nova back into the stroller.

Outside, Axel was looking around as Dante took a seat. "It seems like you two have way too much time on your hands." Dante rolled his eyes. Axel looked at him. "Dante…it's time…" Dante frowned. "Mother wants to choose the next holder for the deer spirt…" Dante leans back. "The spirt doesn't need a holder." Axel looked at him. "You know damn well he does. The deal mother made, along with the others who have healed him, was that he is offered a body to hold himself in so that the island can continue being hidden and prospered." Dante sighed. "Does she know who she's going to pick?" Axel nodded. "She wants Oichi." Dante frowned. "I see…I'll speak to her about this at a later date." Axel nodded. "Yeah, It's best to speak to Oichi about and make sure she understands this." Dante rubs his stomach and felt Anthony move a bit. "Yeah…I'll do that. Now help me up…I really am tired." Axel chuckled. He helped Dante up and then picked him up bridal style. Dante blushed. "Just what the hell are you doing!?" Axel laughed. "Chill out. Like I'm gonna pass up an opportunity to do this." Dante's face turned redder as Axel walked back to the house. "Oh Zach! Your lovely wife needs to be put to bed. She simply can't stand on her feet right now." Dante pouted and pinched him. "Put me down you idiot!" Axel smiled brightly. "Now why I do that? This is to cute to pass up haha." Zach frowned and got up walking over right away taking Dante into his arms frowning at Axel "I don't care you are his brother you do not touch him like that again do I make myself clear?" "Yeah yeah." Axel says rolling his eyes.

Zach walked away carrying Dante up to the bedroom "Sabo you should get going" Sabo frowned and frowned getting up he stepped to Jess and kissed her making her kiss her back "see you in a couple of days" Jess smiled "alright"

Mikey walked to Axel. "So how was it?" Axel hummed. "Well I expected him to be heavier you know with the pregnancy, but he is super light." Mikey smiled. "Really!? I want to try to pick him up but he gets super embarrassed and won't let me." They both laughed. "Anyways, I'm heading over to mothers. I'll be back in a few days to get Dante." Mikey frowned. "Is Grandma okay?" Axel smiles sadly. "She will be…" He pats Mikey on the shoulder and left.

Has Axel left a woman with long blonde hair, slim figure and bright blue eyes and light tan skin, she had on black skinny jeans, long tank top with gray crop cardigan, grey converse with a shoulder purse over her shoulder. She smiled and looked around, Mikey blinked at her and his eyes widen "Naruto….?" She giggled and skipped over "it's Naruko right know Mikey" her voice cute, Jess's eyes widen "naruko! Sauske told me you took the gender pill" naruko giggled and walked over to her sitting down next to Jess "I'm thinking of making this permanent, well anyways I told you were here getting healed by Zach, so I came here to see you…" she pouted "sabo was being a meanie and wouldn't tell me anything" Jess frowned and looked at sabi who got the stroller ready "after all these years you still won't tell me friends what's going on with me?" Sabo sighed and leaned down kissing her forehead "love you" he strolled out the House with the twins. Jess sighs but smiled "so sweet of you coming to see me" Naruko smiled "I also came and to give you this" she handed Jess a picture, Jess took it and her eyes widen, it was an alright 2 week old ultrasound "your pregnant ?!" Levis's eyes widen "wow congrats Naruto" she smiled "thank you levis and it's naruko right know" Mikey rolled his eyes. "Naruko, Naruto, whatever congrats. Kids it's time to go." The twins went to him. "Where are we going?" "We are going home silly. To many people coming in and out I got a headache." The twin's eyes widen and clung to his head. "Oh no! Your getting sick!" Morgan says. "Oh yes, I am. I need you guys to take care of me, so I can get better." Elizabeth panicked and grabbed their things. Morgan went to Levis. "Hurry Mom Hurry! Daddy sick!" Mikey chuckled as Elizbeth ran to the door. "Come on Daddy! You need rest!" Levis chuckled "daddy isn't sick, just a headache" he said getting up walking over grabbing the bags "come on let's go home"

Heading back home Oichi pulled up in the driveway to see Ace and Vivi's car. Ace was just coming out when she got out the car. "Hey there sis." Ace says walking up to the car. "Hi Ace. What are you doing here?" Ace open the side door and chuckled at the twins. "I came to see my cute niece and nephew of course and little Altair wanted to see his auntie." Oichi laughed as she grabbed the baby bags. Ace picks up Darrius and Kanisha. They both giggle and smile at him. "Aww, I'm loved over here. Careful Oichi, I might take them home with me." Oichi smiled walking up to the door. "Careful now, I got an army full of kids who would hunt you down." Ace chuckled and followed behind her. As soon as Oichi open the door she felt someone hugging her leg. She looked down to see a young 9-month-old baby boy looking up at her with sparkling eyes. He had yellow hair and yellows eyes with blue gradient at the top of each iris. He also had cute freckles like Ace on his cheeks. Oichi bends down and picks him up. "Aww, where you waiting for me!" She snuggled the baby making him giggle. "Auntie!" Oichi giggles. "Hello Altair. Have you been a good boy?" He nodded. "Yay! That means you get a cookie!" Altair laughed and clapped his hands.

Oichi and Ace laughed as they walked in. "Where are the girls?" "They are upstairs with the triplets. "Law isn't home yet?" "He left a few minutes ago." "Vivi?" "Working." "I see well how about I make us some tea Since I'm helping you baby sit now" Ace chuckled and nodded. "That would be great."

Later that day Law had came home with Lami. She had a appointment the next morning along with the twins. While Zach could obviously do it Law simply just missed his baby girl. Oichi found it cute and let it slide for the day.

Once the twins were down for a nap Oichi went to go find Law and talk about the conversation she and Kid had. She found him moments later in the den with Lami sleeping on his lap. Oichi smiled. "She's becoming more of a daddy's girl." Law was reading a book. He looked up at her and frowned. "Yeah, when she's not around Zach and all." Oichi giggled and sat down beside him. She tried picking up Lami but she was clinging to Law's pants. Law chuckled. "It's nice to be hooked every once and a while." Oichi giggled and kissed his cheeks. "Law I would like to talk to you about something." Law closed his books. "Is this about the lunch meet with Kid?" Oichi nodded. "Okay what's going on?" "Well Kid and Kyra have finally decided to tie the knot and they don't want anything big so they want to have here in the back yard. It would be short and sweet and we can have a little party here."

"Okay…I don't mind that I guess. What else." Oichi smiled nervously. "W-Well they are also thinking of have a baby…" Law frowned. "Uh huh…" "The thing is…they um…they want me to carry it instead." Law shot her a cold frown making her shiver. "No." He says. Oichi frowned. "Law please think it over. I want to do this for them. I think this would help Kid gain happiness." "If he wants to gain happiness he can do it with Kyra. I will not let you just hop in the middle of this and start having people's babies. Kyra is a grown ass woman she can easily just have Dante make it to where she has kids! Why do you have to the scapegoat because she doesn't want to fully commit?"

Oichi sighs. "Well…I'll respect your wishes on that…" Law nodded. "…but I'm doing it anyways." Law frowned. "What!?" "This is my body Law! If I want to give birth to Kid and Kyra's child I will do it with or without you!" "Oichi your body is already weak after the birth with the twins! Do you really think I will let you put your life in danger just because your sister is to damn lazy to have her own kid!" "Maybe she doesn't want to have it because she's scared! Why do you have to be so freaking hearless to them!?" Oichi yelled.

Suddenly they heard Lami crying. They looked down to see her looking up at them. "No fight…Mama…Dada…" She sniffed. Oichi sighed and picked her up. "I'm sorry sweetie. Don't cry. We didn't mean to be so loud." She snuggled Lami. Law frowned and got up leaving them. Oichi looked down and got up, heading to the living room. She was hurt that even know Law didn't even consider her words. She knew better then anyone how her body was but still he didn't have to be so heartless to everyone she wanted to help. She bit her lip. "Stupid Law…"

Later that night Oichi was laying down in bed, drifting to sleep. She and Law haven't talked all day since that little chat. She sighed and got up to turn the light off. "I guess he is staying in the office tonight…" Just then Law walked in. "Oh…" Oichi says. Law rubs the back of his head. "Ichi…I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't really thinking and putting the pieces together. Can we talk a little?" Oichi nodded and she sat on the bed. Law closed the door and went to sit down with her.

"It's not like I hate Kid and Kyra…they are family even if I don't like it. Kid is the father of Scarlet and Kyra is your sister. I'm all for them having their wedding here and finally settling down but what I don't want if for you to risk your body for them. You don't have to be Surrogate mother for their child. I don't feel comfortable with it…"

Oichi grabbed Law's hand. "I know dear. I know my body is weak and I can tell that I have one more left in me. I know this may seem selfish but please understand…I want to do this. If I can help Kid be happy then I want to do it." Law shook his head. "Why though…why do you want to help him so much…do you still have feelings for him?" Oichi frowned. "Don't make me slap you. What I had for Kid is long gone. Sure, I have my moments, but my heart belongs to you now and forever. I want to help Kid because while everyone has moved on and started their own life Kid still wavers in the darkness. Thanks to Kyra I can finally see that light in his eye. He is trying to move forward but there is always something stopping him. He just needs a little push and if me helping them carry their baby helps in any way then I'll do it."

Law looked into Oichi's eyes. "Are you 100% sure you want to do this?" Oichi nodded. Law sighed. "Fine…then I'll scheduled you guys an appointment in office tomorrow." Oichi smiled. "Oh Law! Thank you!" She hugged him. Law smiled and then pushed her down. "I hate that you're going this far for him. Any other guy would see it as your trying to get back with him." Oichi watched lust grow in his eyes. "You're not that type of guy…" Law licked his lips as his hand ran up her shirt. "That's true. If I found out that you still had feelings, then I would devour you again and again until you remember who your heart truly belongs to."

A few days later Dante and Axel were over at Lily's. She was laying down holding Garp's hands. "Mother…are you sure about this?" Dante asked sitting on the bed. Lily nodded. "Yes, I am very tired and I my body is getting weak. I might have a few years left in me after this, but this is my decision. Is Oichi coming?" Dante nodded. "She's on the way with Lami." Lily smiled. "Okay…Thanks Dante for letting me do this." Garp looked at her sadly. "Oh Lily…" Lily smiled at him. "It's okay dear…our wish was made clear. Together." Garp smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "You make this old man so proud and happy. I don't think I could live another day without you." Lily smiled and giggled.

She then turned to Dante. "I heard you were naming the baby Anthony." She smiles. "A wonderful name." Dante smiled and grabbed her hand. "Of course, mother…" They heard the door open. Axel sighs. "She's here." They heard footsteps and then the door opened. Oichi and Lami walked in. "Hi!" Lami says waving. Lily chuckled. "So cute." Oichi smiled sadly. "How are you feeling grandma?" "I'll be fine dear. Come sit." Axel placed a chair beside the bed. Oichi sat down with Lami on her lap. "Grandma. What's going on?" Lily looked at her. "Oichi. I have a favor to ask. I have been living longer then I have liked for." Oichi frowned. "Because of the spirit of the island my life has been extended for a very long time. I didn't think I would get this far after Anthony but…" She looked at Garp. "Along with my kids someone important came into my life to give me something to live for." Garp rubbed the back of her hand. "Now that our wish has come true it is time for me to finally move on. This old body of mine can no longer keep up and as guardian of our island celestial spirit I have to keep the promise and past it on to the next."

Oichi looked down. "Grandma…" Lily turned and smiled at her. "Let me see your hand dear." Oichi held her hand out. Lily's hand was slightly cold. "You have meet with him years ago, but you never had a proper introduction." A warm sensation enters the room. Lami's eyes widen as she felt something strong wrap around them. "Mama?" She says clinging to Oichi's shirt. Oichi smiled. "It's okay hunny." Lily closed her eyes as a spiritual deer appeared at the door. "Oichi dear please meet the guardian of our island. He goes by many names, but we have settle on calling him Deerward." The deer walked closer to the bed. "Come now old friend. Please give us a proper greeting." The deer looked at Lily and lowered his head. A powerful aura surrounded the deer. Oichi and the other watched as the deer transformed, standing on it's back legs. It's horns slowly disappeared into his head and started to grow hair.

Oichi eyes widen as the deer transformed fully into a human. The aura then stopped flew around forcing then to shield their eyes. The walls cracked a bit, along with the floors, and the windows trembled coming close to shattering.

When everything calmed down, Oichi opened her eyes and gasp to see a handsome older man in place of the deer. He had short black hair with green tips and a scruffy short beard. He had a small gray half crown on top of his head in shape of horns. His eyes were glowing bright blue and he had a nice suit on. "A suit…" Axel says. "You don't approve?" His voice came out very smooth yet a bit deep. "I did not wish to scare the young ones. I believe this is what you humans wear to such an occasion." Axel chuckled. Lily smiled. "Old friend…" She tired to sit up. Deerward held his hand up and pushed her back down gently with his aura. "Rest. I will handle the rest." He looked at Oichi.

"Lady Oichi. My name is Deerward. I am the guardian of the island and the keeper of it's mystery and prosperity. I am here to speak with you about becoming my vessel." Oichi looked dumfounded. "Wait what?"

At Zach's deacon was sitting out on the grass looking up at the sky, with a frown he sighed. He felt someone walk up to him and sit down next to him "what seems to be troubling you?" It was Zach. Deacon frowned "I know Dante and Mikey don't want me around" Zach sighs "don't mind them just not use to change when someone new comes" Deacon sighed "so were I'm I going to school? It's my last year" Zach smiled "I have enrolled you in the same high school has rose, also filled pages for you to have a dorm" deacon smiled "thanks uncle"

Back at Lily's, Deerward was speaking to Oichi about her role as his new vessel. "Me? A vessel!?" Oichi looked at Lily and Dante then back at Deerward. "Wha…" Deerward looked at her. "Calm yourself young one." His voice quickly calmed Oichi's nerves down. "We have meet on many occasion and I have already deemed you worthy. Not only are you the granddaughter of my dear friend here who has been carrying me longer then most, but you have the blood of the great best king Ronnie Tanaka. Despite the darkness that is inside you I have seen your true heart. You are as pure as they come. You are very loyal to your family and your friends. You spread your compassion to those in need and I have seen you overcome many hardships. I know this is sudden, but I would be honored if you be my vessel."

Oichi looked at him and then looked at Lily. "…If I were to become your vessel…what would happen to my grandma?" Deerward looked at Lily. "Once Lady Lily has past me over to you she will live her life normally until she passes." Oichi bit her lip. "Aren't you the one keeping Grandpa alive? If I become your vessel how long until…" Dante and Axel frowned. "I have gifted Lady Lily the extended amount of three years. Once the time is up her wish will be granted." "Her wish?" "At the ended of all my vessels life times I grant them one wish. Something their hearts desire. Lady Lily's wish is fullfed and there for I must move on."

Oichi looked down. "…Then me…What will happen to me…? What cost would I have to give?" "None." Oichi looked up and then at him. "Please understand that I am simply a guardian. I do not harm those who do no ill will. I protect my people as they protect my home. All I simply wish is to see how the world is becoming so that I can protect them from the plague that runs around." He smiled gently at her. "I wish to make sure my people can live in peace without the nuisance. However, it is not what you would lose it is what you will gain." "Gain?" Deerward nodded. "In return for becoming my vessel you will gain a longer life span, the ability to heal much faster, the ability to have a special connection and a better reading on your instincts. So, in reality my powers will help you control more of beast trait powers. Once your life cycle starts coming to an end I will ask you what you wish for. I will grant you anything your heart desire no matter what it is."

Lily looked at Oichi. "Oichi dear…please." Oichi looked at Lily. "I wouldn't have decided this if I didn't think you can handle it. This a great honor for anyone of us but I think you would cherish this and respect his wishes better than anyone I know." Lily grabbed her hand and smiled. Oichi looked at Lily and smiled. "Alright Grandma. I understand. This is important to you and important to our island." She looked at Deerward. "I accept this gift. I will become your vessel." Deerward smiled and nodded. "An excellent choice. I thank you for your decision."

Deerward looked at Lily. "My dear friend Lily. Thank you for the years you have gave me. I have learned a lot, seeing thing through your eyes. I wish you well on the remaining of your life journey." Deerward closed his eyes and placed his hands together. In a clear voice he started to chant. Oichi closed her eyes with Lily as they held their hands together. As Deerward kept chanting a powerful wave of Aura once again surrounded the room but this time it surrounded the entire house. The aura swept through the streets and almost the entire city of grand line. Lami eyes widen. For some reason she could see a green flow of energy. She watched as it mainly surrounded her and Oichi. She looked down at her hand. "Oooo…" Her eyes sparkled in confusion and excitement.

Soon Deerwards aura settle down and poured all into Oichi. "It is done…" Lily says. Oichi opened her eyes and smiled sadly at Lily. Her black hair was now turning gray a little. She had gotten a little thin and she looked very weak and tired. "Oh Grandma…" "Thank you my dear." Lily says. "Lady Oichi…" Oichi turned and gasp a bit. Instead of an older man standing there it was a young man. He was wearing a black shirt and black light jacket with blue lining with cargo black pants. Deerward was looking at himself. "Very interesting…it seems your mind has set me back a few years. Our connection is very strong in order for you to change my human appearance. I look forward to exploring this world with you." Oichi smiled. She gets up and bows to him. Axel and Dante do the same. Deerward smiles and his body disappears along with his aura.

Oichi sits up. "Wow…I feel so warm…" Lami giggled. "Warm!" Lily looked at her and smiled. "You feel warm to?" Lami nodded. Lily smiled. "I see…" Oichi gets up and kisses Lily on the forehead. "Grandma please get some rest and don't push yourself." Lily nodded. Oichi then looked at Garp. "Grandpa…please look after her." Garp nodded. "Of course, I will. I'll never leave her side." Oichi smiled as they held hands tightly.

Down in Zach's labin clovers prison, Deliora put down her tea cup after a sip and looked at clover who sat across from her taking a sip of his " so mother has much has a I love your weekly visits do try and get brother to let me out" Deliora frowned "you know I can't do that, you deserve to be in here" clover frowned and looked at his mother "mother you have to admit me being in here is being ridiculous" Deliora sighed and stood up and walked to the door making clover frowned more has he got up "mother please let me out…" Deliora stop taking a deep breath "I can't my son, your brothers word is law" She opened the door and stepped only to get slammed into the wall making her gasp and looked to see Clover rushing off in the hallway she bite her lip "all the times Zach to be gone!"

In the grand Line cemetery, Law and Niko were sitting in front of Corazon's grave. They were next to Law's parents and his sister. Niko was crying as he looked at Corazon's grave. Law rubbed his head. "It's okay Niko." "It was my fault…if he didn't come to save me and mama he would still be here." Law smiled and slide closer to him. He put a hand on his head. "Corazon is an idiot. He was always trying to make me take out my piercings and stop getting tattoo's and to shave my beard and stuff. A complete lazy hard ass." Law chuckled. "I hated him at first, but I came to love him as my dad." Niko sniffed rubbing his eyes. "He promised that he would make up for those 10 years he missed. He didn't even get a chance to start even if I already forgave him…dummy grandpa…" Niko says as the tears ran down his cheeks. Law hugged him. "Its going to be okay Niko…"

"I see you two are already here." Law turned to see Sengoku walking to them with flowers. "Sengoku…" "I came to pay my respects." Sengoku walked by Law and took a seat next to Niko. He place the flowers on the graves. "Niko. I bet your dad didn't tell you stories about your silly Grandfather." Niko rubbed his eyes. "No…" Sengoku laughed. "Then that's my job." He rubbed Niko on the head chuckling. Niko smiled a bit and looked down at the grave. "Grandpa…"

Back at Zach's, clover manage reach the top of the house, breaking through the elevator he ran through the walls of the house, down stairs The twins were sitting in the living room watching TV, Levis walking over over with snacks for the twins. He smiled "here is your snacks" they smiled at him "thanks mommy!" Levis chuckled suddenly res lights appaeared in the house like an alarm, Rex appeared "prince Levis clover has escaped!" Levis eyes widen the twins frowned rushed over to levis clinging on him has they see cover rushed in, he stopped and looked at levis with a blank stare. Levis bite his lip glaring at him "uncle" Levis smirked "nephew" rose rushed in making her stop she growled at him "uncle" clover chuckled and looked at rose "oh my dear sweet niece Rose" the twins clanged in levis "mommy were scared…" Clover took one step in "so where is my brother?" "He left for grivida…" Levis said with a glare. Clover chuckled " no doub he will appear anytime soon" then Deacon walked in "what's going on?" He stopped and looked at clover, his eyes widen slightly. Clover looked at him with widen eyes…. "Son…." Deacon almost gasped at what he said, suddenly Clover was grabbed by the hair and his head was slammed into the wall hard enough making him fall the ground unconscious. They blinked to see Deliora standing their with her eyes glowing and her head was bleeding, Levis eyes widen "grandma you head…" she sighs "don't worry I healed already,ah Zach is here" they heard the front door push open with a loud bang and Zach stomped in with a anger look to see c,over on the ground, Rose and levis gulp. The twins hid behind Levis, deilor sighs "so what do you want to do…?" Zach sighs reached down picking him up and over his shoudler "putting him back into his cell, he gets no visits but me mother. I told you not to visit him unless I'm here" he snapped slightly walking away with clover over his shoulder.

The triplets were at the park with Ace and Vivi's daughters, Mary and Toni. Damien was sitting under the tree watching. He had gotten the vibe that Mary and Toni had taken a liking to his brothers. Damien sighed, for the first time ever he felt like a third wheel. He put his knees up to his chest. He watched as his brothers played kick ball with the girls and some of their other friends from school. Damien looked down sadly and got up. He took out his phone and sent his brothers a text. 'I'm going home' He sent. He hated to feel so lonely like this and a wet blanket. "I guess I'll go home and play with the twins or something…" He says mumbling.

Across town Naomi and Laxus were at a arcade playing games. Scarlet and Colton were there to, but they were at the DDR section. "Thanks for inviting me Nao. I really like spending time with you." Naomi blushed. "I-It's no problem. I like spending time with you to." Laxus chuckled. "I'm gonna miss you at school." Naomi looked at him. "Your starting that other school aren't you. Once you graduate from the academy you get to pick a school you go to. You want to be with Scar and Niko, don't you?" Naomi nodded. "Yes, I do, and I will be with them but don't worry. I still have my extra classes at the academy and we can still see each other after school and s-stuff." Naomi reached over and grabbed his hand while she blushed like crazy. Laxus eyes widen and then he smiled. "Nao…I really like you." Naomi's heart was beating fast. "I l-like you two Laxus." Laxus kissed her cheek. "That makes me happy haha."

Behind them Kaeden, Conner, and Lana were there. They had been playing a few games themselves when they discovered the two love birds. Lana giggled. "That was so cute." Conner shook his head. "I came here looking for Niko and find this instead. I'm shocked you haven't ran over there." Kaeden chuckled. "What for. Laxus is a nice boy. He wont try anything funny on Naomi. I'm more worried about Scar and Colton." They looked to see Scar yelling at the machine for taking her money. She then started beating up the machine. Colton tried stopping her but got hit in the jaw instead. Kaeden and the other sighed. "I can understand why your worried…" Lana says.

A few days before Oichi's birthday, Oichi and Law were placing the twins in their new dark blue Kia Carnival. They were wearing matching shirts with one saying, 'My little Princess' and the other saying 'My little Prince.' The twins were resting peacefully making Oichi giggle. "They are so cute when they are sleeping." Law smiled and rubbed Darrius head. "They are quite the hard sleepers. Even the triplets can't wake them." He then then wraps his arms around her waist. "I don't know how many times I have to thank you for giving me so many children. You make the happiest man alive you know." Oichi giggled and turned around. She kissed him gently. "I told you before we got married that I would happily give you as many kids as you wanted. You of all people deserve to have this life. Losing your family and your home…I can't image the pain you went through." Law hugged her tightly. "Yeah. It was hard but as long as I have you I can make it through anything. I love you Oichi Law Yamamoto." Oichi giggled. "I love you to Trafalgar Law Yamamoto." Law chuckled. "I'm glad we switched that around. I feel more at peace sharing last names." Oichi smiled. "HeeHee. Me to." "So…Law…about what we talked about." Law sighed. "You'll have the treatment tomorrow morning and then we go from there." Oichi smiled. "Thank you for doing this Law really." Law frowned. "I'm still not happy with you giving birth to another man's child…and that man happens to be Kid…" Law says a bit angrily. Oichi smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know."

Kaeden pulled up with Niko. Niko got out the car yawning. "Mom…we are here…" Oichi smiled. "I can see that sweetie." Kaeden rubbed the back of his necks. "Can I see the twins?" "Of course, they are still sleeping though." Oichi says moving out of the way. Kaeden walked over and peaked in. He poked Kanisha's cheek. "So soft…"

Oichi looks at the house and frown. "Come on kids! Let's go!" She yelled. She tapped her foot as the door swung up. The triplets came out the house. Damien was carrying Lami. "Mama!" She yelled. Law chuckled. "So much energy." Naomi came out with Scarlet. "Where are we going again?" Scarlet asked. "We are going to see your grandfather Ronnie. We were supposed to be going to his homeland but its to much of a hassle I guess. So, we are going to the wolf sanctuary." "The what?" Scarlet says. Niko rolls his eyes. "Idiot…it's the place that auntie Jess grandma gave to mama. She left it in her will or something." Scarlet frowned at him. "Shut up! I'm not an idiot! How was I supposed to know that!" Oichi clapped her hands. "Alright that's enough. Into the car now. Chop, Chop."

Law took Lami from the triplets and placed her in her car seat. The triplets hopped in the back of the Kia while Naomi and Scarlet rode with Niko and Kaeden. Once everyone was ready Law drove off with Kaeden following behind them.

At River's. Terry was getting Jareth ready while he was on a three-way chat with Eric and Jack. "What do you mean your bringing Jill's mom? Who is she?" Terry asked. "You will find out when you get here. That's all I'm saying." Jack says over the phone. Terry rolled his eyes. "Well Sakura is pregnant." Eric says. Terry chuckled. "Is that right, well congratulations. How far along is she?" "Two months. Jasmine isn't taking it so well. I mean first she was upset that me and Sakura wasn't married. Well we ended up getting married anyways and she still wasn't happy. Then she was upset that she was the only child then months later Sakura tells her we are having another baby and she gets pissed about that! I swear it's like I can't win with that girl." Terry laughed at Eric's vent. "Having girls can be rough. Coming from a man who has only one son and now three daughters it's a hassle sometimes." Jack sighed. "Is this what I have to look forward to with Jill? I mean she's a pretty docile baby." "Dude, she's only a baby. Wait til she hit the teenage years and then you will know."

Terry laughed again as he picked Jareth up. "Alright, well I will see you guys down there. Make sure pick Kayla up from the airport." Jack groans. "Why do I have to pick her spoil ass up…she rarely speaks to us anyway." "Grandpa what's all of us there so that includes Kayla so just bring her okay." Eric says. "Yeah Yeah…" Jack says before they all hung up.

At Danni's she sighed as she sighed the last of her retirement papers. On the bed Flint was napping. They wanted to give her a banquet, but she denies it. More so she had to find a replacement and right now it was Smoker. She sighed and shook her head. Frank came in with June. "Danni. Zane and Adalena are waiting downstairs." He notices her glancing down at the papers. He walks up to her and bends down to kiss her cheek. "Everything will be fine love. You will settle down just nicely." Danni smiles and looks at him. "Well, I do look forward to be a stay at home mom. I get to spend more time with the kids and my grandchildren. So, I can't complain to much. I'll be training Smoker but there isn't much for me to teach him. He has a good head on his shoulders and is determined to get the government system back on the right path. The dragons are gone so now some of the rich and spoil are making a muck." She gets up. "But that's a conversation at another time. We will be back later tonight." She kissed Frank. She then kissed June who giggled.

Danni smiled and walked downstairs were Zane and Adalena was waiting. Zane's phone was buzzing. He sighed as he looked at. He texted something and put his phone on silent. Adalena smirked. "Is that Celestia texting you." "Yeah, so what of it." Adalena giggled. "You like her?" "No, but dad said it was rude if I kept ignore her. Mom said if I chat with her then she'd eventually leave me alone, but I feel like that is back firing on me." Adalena laughed. "You have a one-track mind bother." "Oh, shut up…"

"Come on you two, You grandfather doesn't like to be kept waiting. I'm more surprised that he even called all of us there…I wonder if Chaz is bring his sons." "Uncle Chaz has a son?" Zane asked. "Yeah, He has two. He has the youngest one with him today. His name is Joel. He works with Chaz from time to time, but he lived with his mother mostly. He should be about 17 by now. Haven't seen him in a few years." Danni shook her head. "Anyways, move your asses." She says pointing at the door. Zane sighs as he gets up with Adalena. They both head out the door. Frank walked down stairs where he was welcomed with a deep kiss from Danni. She licked her lips. "See ya babe!" She giggled and head out. Frank chuckled before heading to the kitchen.

Terrance was over at Ty's waiting on him. They were going to ride together. Sammy was sitting on his lap waiting. Soon Ty came out with Robin behind him. "Why can't I go?" She says pouting. "My grandfather asked for his grandchildren and great grandchildren. You aren't on the list." "But auntie River is going with Uncle Terry…so why?" Ty sighed. "Brother and River are married and have children. I doubt Grandpa would want River to stay alone since Terry has all the kids with him." Robin hugged Ty from behind. "Please?" She asked with her cute eyes sparkling. "No." Ty says. "Don't you think it's kinda unfair that I can't go? Aren't we dating?" She says crossing her arms and pouting more.

"I'm ready." Ty says ignoring Robin for the moment. That made her frowned. Terrance got up and chuckled. "I'll be waiting downstairs in the car. I see you have something to settle right now. Just don't keep us waiting for too long. Come on Sammy." Sammy grabbed his hand and left. Ty sighed and turned to frowning Robin. She had a bit of hurt in her eyes from his ignore her last comment.

"Robin listen to me." Robin looked at him. He rubbed his head. "Until we are married and have kids on our on then there is no reason for you come sit through a boring lecture on whatever he has to say." He grabs her hands and kisses her fingers making her blush. "So, until then just sit here and wait for me to come back. Hell even were something sexy and figure out how to jump me when I walk through the door okay." Robin's face went red as she nodded. Ty hugged her. "It's just for a few hours and I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. He then turns around to leave. Robin sighs as the house quickly felt a little lonely without Ty already. She then looked at her hand and smiled. "Married and kids…heehee…I didn't know he felt that way…"

Oichi and Kyra were the first couple of people to arrive at the sanctuary. Kyra was holding the twins who were awake, and she had dragged Kid with her so he was holding their car seats.

Kid smiles and pats her head. "Hey kiddo." Law got Lami out of her car seat. She was holding her stuff bunny animal that Zach had gotten her.

Kyra chuckled. "I heard Zach went all out for her." Oichi shook her head. "Pretty much. A room set, toys, clothes, and even her own little bunny to match. She's a bunny lover through and through. Zach sometimes come kidnap her for a day or two before Law goes and kidnap her back. It's like they are playing keep away with my daughter." Lami giggled. "Bunnies!" Kyra and Oichi giggled a bit. "Cute." They said at the same time.

Soon River, Danni, and Terrance pulled up. Another car pulled in beside them. Chaz got out yawning. "Uncle Chaz?" Oichi says. "What are you doing here?" Chaz chuckled. "I brought my son to see gramps well my second son really." Zane frowns. "You have two sons!?" Danni shook her head. "I told you that Zane…" Chaz chuckled and hit the top of the car. "Get on out the car and met your cuzzins." They heard a groan as the door opened. A young boy with black hair and light green eyes got out. He was wearing a tight, thin, long sleeve shirt and baggy pants. He rubbed his head. "Do I really have to be here…" He says looking around. His eyes landed on Kyra and Oichi. His eyes widen a bit and he quickly went to them. "You two can't be my cousins!?" Oichi and Kyra raised their eyebrow. "Excuse me?" They said at the same time. "You two…" He grabbed Oichi's hand. "Mainly you…Your so beautiful! There is no way a beauty like you would be related to me!" Oichi giggled and slipped her hand away from him. She then rubbed his head. "You so cute!" She then pulled him close to her and smothered him in her breast. Law frowned as he watched the boy go limp for a second. "Ichi…your killing him…" Oichi laughed and let him go. The boy gasped out for air with a flustered face. "So big and soft!"

Chaz shook his head and walked over. He pulled the boy away from Oichi and cleared his throat. "As I was saying…Yes, these are your cousins. That's Oichi and that's Kyra. We are all family you hear that? Now please calm down. As you can clearly see that Oichi is happily married with a bunch of kids." The boy nodded. Chaz looked at the group. "This here is my boy Joel or Joe. He isn't use to the family yet but I hope you treat him with all the love in the world." Oichi smiled. "Welcome Joe. I'm sure you will fit right in."

Eric and Jack pulled up next. Eric got out with Sakura, Jasmine and Kim. While Jack got out with Kayla and Jill. Eric frowned. "You said you were bringing Jill's mother." Jack sighed. "She's here already." Oichi looked at him. "Jill mom is here? I have been wondering about that. She has a familiar scent that I can't place." Terry nodded. "Now that I think about it…she doesn't…hum…" Danni clapped her hands. "Well lets go. Father is waiting for us."

The wolf sanctuary was pretty much a very huge open forest for all the wolves that have been saved and recused through out the world. Being Oichi didn't know what to do with it she happily let Ronnie take over. He loved wolves almost like they were his children. Plus, Faye wanted Ronnie to find something to do that made him happy. This was the only thing Oichi could think off.

Oichi sighed. Like Lily, Oichi could start to scene the stench of death On Faye now and it was getting stronger every day. It wouldn't be too much longer…

Law grabbed her hand. "Everything will be fine." He kissed the back of her hand. Oichi smiled and nodded. There were stairs leading up to the main building. On the side there were some workers clearing a space. "Mama? What's going on down there?" Oichi ask. Danni smiled. "Well he doesn't know it yet but, I got a permit and ask for permission for dad to have a small home built here. As long has it doesn't bother the woods or the land it was fine." She looked down sadly. "It's not hard for everyone to see these days…mother isn't do well and is on borrowed time…I don't want my father living by himself, so I thought this might be a good place for him to be…"

There was a silence in the group as they headed to the building. Lami put her face on Law's cheek. "Dada! Mama sad!" Lami says tearing up. Oichi smiled and grabbed Lami from Law. She hugged her. "I'll be fine Lami. I love you." Lami smiled. "Love you!" Oichi giggled and kissed her forehead.

Making it up the stairs there were two rangers there wearing light brown shirts and dark brown pants. The man smiled as he saw them. "Mr. Tanaka has been waiting for you. He is in the back with the older residents. Follow me please." Danni and the others followed him in the building.

Everyone looked around to see a souvenir shop. A few rangers were walking around working. There were some things getting set up like a small cafeteria, a waiting room, and other things for the employees that worked there. There were frames of different wolves on the walls and they each had the name of the wolf and the breed. It also had the year of when they were residents here. There were also frames of wolves that were deceased.

The man led them straight to the back door of the building and back outside and led down a small set of stairs. They then saw a small cleared out area a bunch of wolves laying around. They saw Ronnie sitting on a bench smoking with a large black wolf lying beside him. The man sighed and matched down there with the others following. "Sir! I told you over and over that you can't smoke right now!" Ronnie looked over at him as he blew out smoke. "Ya told me I couldn't smoke inside. It's outside." The man sighed in frustration. "We have this conversation every single time…" Danni and Chaz laughed. "Come on father. Put it out. The kids have sensitive noses you know." Ronnie sighed and puts his cigarette out in his ash tray. The man took the tray. "Please enjoy your time with your family and NO smoking okay!?" Ronnie shook his head. "No promises…" The man sighs and walks away.

Danni laughed again. "Your giving your workers a hard time." Ronnie reached down and rubbed the wolf's head. "Zane, Niko, Kaeden, Ty, go feed the wolves." The boys nodded. "Kaeden take ya brothers with you and show them how it's done." The triplet's eyes sparkled as they went with Kaeden.

"The rest of ya, can take a seat. I'll speak to all of ya once the boys are done. The wolf beside Ronnie got up and shook himself. He looked at Oichi and Lami. It walked up to her nudged his head on her thigh. "Scar, stop that." Oichi smiled. "This is Scar? Oh man, he has gotten so big!" She bends down with Lami in her hands. She rubs his head. "I remember you when you the size of a regular doggy. I'm glad you grew up to be this big!" Scar nuzzled his head in her hand. Lami eyes were widen as she clung to her bunny. "Mama…scary…" She says. Oichi smiles. "It's okay sweetie." She grabbed Lamis hand and carefully rubs it on Scars head. Her eyes sparkle a bit. "Soft!" Oichi smiles and puts her down. Lami put her bunny on the ground and rubbed Scar more. "Heehee!"

Oichi giggles as she grabbed her stuff animal. The kids quickly spread out and looked at the wolves while the adults sat on the benches. The rangers brought out more of them, making room for everyone. They were also going to prepare a snack for them.

Lami was running around with the triplets looking at the wolves. Some of the wolves kept there distance others went to them and let them touch their fur and feed them. Terry's twins were getting a few growls every now and then but a few of them let them the girls feed them. Scar was walking toward Terry before he stopped. He looked at River and let out a low growl. River frowned. "Scar." Ronnie says. Scar quickly stopped and went to Oichi instead. Terry frowned. "What's wrong with Scar? He doesn't growl very often." Ronnie leans back on the bench. "Most likely he is confused about her. Her scent isn't the same as the rest of us. He is on guard, but he will get over it." Scar went over to where Oichi's twins were. They were in the car seat watching the wolves. Scar let out a light bark to get their attention. There eyes meet Scars. There eyes lit up slightly yellow before turning back to their regular color. Scar turned around and backed up to lay between the twins. Oichi smiled. "Looks like he made a connection with the twins."

"Master!" They all heard a loud voice cry out. They looked around. "Um…I'm not going crazy, am I?" Danni says. Suddenly Oichi looked up to see someone in the air. Her eyes widen. "No way…" Everyone looked at her but before they could look up a person came crashing down right in the middle of the area. She came down fast, but she was careful not to create a huge crater. Oichi smiled. "Carrot!" She got up. Carrot had peachy skin and short blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Oichi!" Carrot was holding a bag. She dropped it and ran to her. The two embraced. "I've missed you so much!" Oichi says. Carrot laughed. "Me to! Me to! I never though I would see you again oh and guess what!" Carrot back up and pulled a picture out of her pocket. "Lookie! I have a daughter now! She's only one years old and I named her Jill!" Oichi's eyes widen. They all turn to look at Jack.

Jack smirked as he walked up to Carrot holding Jill. Jill smiled. "Mama!" She says holding her hands out. Carrot smile and grabbed her, snuggling her. "My cute Jilly! I missed you!" Jill giggled. Oichi looked at Jack. "So, you hooked up with Carrot?" Jack rubbed his head. "You make it sound weird…Me and Carrot met a few years ago. If I knew she had gotten pregnant I wouldn't have been gone for so long." Oichi smiled. "Aw. Well I am happy for you two. Carrot will keep you in check I am sure of that." Carrot smiled. "I will! Master said I was free to do whatever I pleased so I'm going to move in with Jack away from the tribe. It's nice and all but I want to be with Jack and Jill now and forever." Oichi smiled. "Awww! So cute haha." Carrot looked at Terry. "Hi Terry! I look forward to our training session!" Terry chuckled. "Of course. Just try to take it easy on me okay?"

A few hours past and now everyone was sitting down and eating some snacks. Ronnie rubbed Sakura's stomach. "Another grandchild. A strong spirit…Congratulation." He then sighed and looked at everyone "I know that everyone is aware of Faye's condition. It's because of this that I made a promise to her to finally tell you all the history of your pasts."

Ronnie sighed and cleared his throat, hiding his accent. "Though out history, mankind has always had a basic animalistic instinct. A Drive that allows our body to react before our minds. It can save us and sometimes even kill us. Now…a few decades ago my clan learned to ability to tap into this power and use it. However, because it was so powerful and so uncontrollable at times we had to make sure that it was limited to a few members of the clan. In order to do that…" Ronnie rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

Danni frowned. "Dad?" Chaz also frowned. "…What did they do?" Ronnie closed his eyes. "They killed off some of the clansmen…" Everyone eyes widen a bit. "They then used their blood and bones to create a potion that forced our bodies to only allow this trait to pass on only to the first born. I am not actually sure how the process is done which is why I was very pissed off when I learned that Dante made a serum for it. I do know that the basics required for this to even happen is that he needed a body of one of my clansmen…" Ronnie grips his fist as his anger started to rise. "I thought that boy went to my home and took one of my members of my clans…" He grits his teeth as bloodlust started to overflow from his body.

The wolves sat up, feeling the change in Ronnie's aura. Scar got up and stood in front of Oichi's twins, guarding them. Danni frowned. "Dad…please calm down. Your going to scare the kids." Ronnie sighed out and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Apologies…I can't help but to think of what that man can do…" Danni sighed. "Dad…Dante might be a piece of shit, but he swore to you that he would never try to recreate this beast serum…" "And he lied…" Ronnie says almost snapping. "The proof is Kaeden and his father." Kaeden frowned. "Me?" Ronnie looked at him. "I can feel it inside you. I have seen the beast quailing in you. You got it from your father who was a successful experiment from Dante test and because Lucci now has the trait he passed it down to his eldest son. If you were not Oichi's son by clan leader's standards I would be force to kill both you and your father and destroy any evidence of this serum."

Oichi frowned. "Grandpa…" Terry frowned. "Gramps…you can't be serious…" Niko quickly grabbed on to Kaeden's arm. "I won't let you hurt Kai even if you are my grandpa!" Danni nodded. "I agree…I can't simply let you hurt Kaeden because of your status in the clan. I don't really care for the clan anyways…" Ronnie sighed. "Don't worry I have already settled the matter. I have visited and talked with Dante and forced him to destroy any thing including the information of the beast trait. However, while I'm already breaking the code I took it one step further." He digs in his pocket hand holds up a small pill. "What is that?" Jack asked. "The last of what Dante made after this I told him to destroy everything and to never reach for this again. This is for Scar." Scarlet sat up. "Huh? Me?" Ronnie nodded. "Yes, You, are Oichi's daughter however because you don't share her blood you don't get my traits. I might play favorites from time to time, but I refuse to let you have no trait of your own. However, if you do not want this then I will understand and hold on to it for a better time."

Scar looked at Oichi. "It's up to you sweetie." Oichi says smiling. Scarlet looked down. She had always felt like an outsider to her family. She got up and walked to Ronnie. He handed her the pill. "I can tell you still are thinking about it. You do not have to take it now. Think it over." Scarlet nodded and went to sit down beside Kyra.

Ronnie looked around. "This trait inside of us has been used for a very long time. It is both a gift and curse. It can grant you incredible power that will allow you to do things beyond human limits but at the same time it can cause you great pain and sorrow. It is something only this family has, and it is what makes us unique. Those of first born you get the ability to have this power at full percent. You get all the strengths and weakness. Those of second born and down you do not get it at full percent however, you get the basic strength. Super strength and enhance scenes such as Ty and Kim with their hearing. Pain tolerance and pin point eye precision with Eric and so on. Each of you will discover your own gift with this despite not being able to use the trait fully. Such as Lami." Oichi looked at Lami. Ronnie eyes glowed yellow looking at Lami. He smiled. "She had a great future ahead of her. Her spirt is very pure, carefree, and special. I look forward to seeing her grow." Oichi smiled.

Terry rubbed his chin. "Gramps…you said this was a gift and a curse…what do you mean by a curse…" Ronnie looked down. "Well…for one, Terry, if not control and properly train it can make you lose control of yourself and kill everyone in your path. Your mind will be full of rage and you will see anyone and everyone as your enemy." Terry frowned and looked down. River wrapped her arm around his and leans on him. He smiled down at her a bit. Xena smiled at Terry, in Rivers arm while Jareth giggled in Terry's.

Ronnie looked at them. "The other curse mainly is for the older siblings and their spouse. Having the trait, we all get an extended life force however, there are few of us who reach the state of immortality. Danni and Chaz looked shocked. "Immortality? Dad come on. That's a fable that grandpa made up." Chaz says chuckling half heartily. Ronnie shook his head. "No, it's not and it is very possible…" Oichi grabbed Law's hand. "I don't want to be immortal." She says. "Neither do I." Terry says. "Living without River is worst then anything I can imagine." River smiled at him. "Oh Terry."

"To gain immortality it may not be up to you…" Terry and Oichi frowned as well as Law and River. "There are two ways to gain this. The first one is to kill the one you love the most either it be your wife or children. Anyone that you hold number one in your heart. The second…when the bond of a love one is so strong once they passed on…you automatically gain immortality. I don't know how it works to be honest, but I witness it with my younger brother. He lost his wife many years ago and no matter how much he tried to kill himself his wound would always heal…" Ronnie looked down at his hands. "Even now. I myself, can feel this…once Faye passes on I will be left here alone on this earth, unable to follow her…"

Danni and Chaz looked at him sadly. "Oh dad…" Law frowned. "Isn't there some way you can find a loop hole?" They looked at him. "I don't to think of a life where I have to die and watch Oichi suffer like that…there has to be some way." Ronnie looks at him and smiles before chuckling. "I enjoy your spirt Law…I am proud that Oichi found someone like you. In all my years I have yet to see anyone break this curse. I have done things and watch people do things to break it but none have succeed. If there was a way you could that then I would be forever grateful to you. It is to late for me and I have already outlived one of my children and family members. It is a pain I have to deal with for the rest of my long life. I do not wish for anyone of you to live the life I have now."

Just then then Valora jumped up, waving her hand. "Grandpa I have a question!" She says. Terry chuckled. "Valora you don't need to raise your hand." Valora pouted. "I do! Or grandpa wont call on me! You said so yourself!" River shook her head. "I told you this would come back to haunt you." Terry chuckled again.

"What is it Valora." "You said our trait was discovered like…decades ago! So how old are you grandpa!" Oichi, Terry, River, Law, Danni, Chaz, and the other adults there tensed up. "Terry! I thought you told them not to ask that!" Oichi says whispering. Terry had a panic looked on his face. "Hey I can't control what comes out of there mouth!" He whispered back. River placed a hand over her face. "I swear they are just like you when it comes to not holding back questions."

Ronnie sighs out making them jump a bit. He rubbed his chin. "That is a very good question." "huh!?" Eric says. "How do you not know how old you are?" Kayla nudged him. "So not the time to be a smart mouth brother…" "That is for another time for another day." Valora pouted. "Aw come on Grandpa! How old are you!?" Ronnie crossed his arms. "Moving on…I can't tell you everything, but I wanted you all to know the risk of this power and the advantage. If you learn how to control it, it will not affect your life at all. It is your choice on what to do with your power. I am sorry that I can not give you any more information about the immortality…" Oichi and Terry frowned and looked down.

Carrot walked over to Ronnie and put down a bag. "Now…I guess I put you in a sour mood, so I asked Carrot to stop by my brothers and bring some items for all of you from my home." The triplets head perked up. "Gifts!" "I want one!" "Me to! I want one!" Ronnie put his hand up stopping them from speaking. "These gifts are different from the ones you have seen. In fact, you won't be doing the choosing. The gifts will choose you." They all looked at him confused. "I guess you can say they are enchanted in some way. You will see for yourself in a bit."

At Jess, they were having a swimming pool party. Elvira and Alaric were over with Valeria. Darcaniea and Rick were over with there kids. Sabo and rick were outside grilling out, Sabo and rick had a rumb roast roasting in the roaster that Sabo had bought. He had it roasting all morning. Elvira was laying down on lawn chair wearing multicolor Low Cut Printed Cami Bikini Set. Darcaneia was just in a pure black bikni set. Alaric was pulling out the cooler, Draco, Draven and Soda were in the pool playing around. Ebony was wearing White And Black Strappy Top Aztec Print High Neck Bikini, she was laying next to her mother. Next to them was a filled Intex Sun & Shade Inflatable Kids Children Infant Swimming Pool With Canopy, Aerith and Nova, Caylpso and dexter were in Airbag and Rubber Children Floating Ring Flapmoving around gigging and laughing. Jess wearing green Tribal Print Strappy Bikini Set was sitting next to them watching over them. She was holding Valeria who was wearing a a cute Geo Swimsuit with matching hat, all the babies were also wearing swimming diapers. Jess was moving her knee up and down making Valeria making a vibrating nose along with with a babbling nose. Jess giggling "Elvira get your phone and record this" Elvira smiled taking out her phone recording it. Valeria was just babbling away. Elvira smiled "Valeria" Valeria looked at her still babbling, then smiled "MMMM" the girls eyes widen "Is she gonna say ma?" Elvira smield brightly "Come on say it, say ma!" Valeria pushed her lips together then screamed out "MMMMMAAAAA!" Jess and the girls smiled brightly at her. Elvira giggled "Yay! She said ma!" Jess smiled "just like you, you started to talking nto to long" Elvira chuckled "I'm sending this to uncle Kid" she said sending it. Darcaniea sighed "that little prick needs to get punch for still being rude to Jess when she is trying ot be friends with him" Jess shurrged "I don't care anymore" Darcaniea sighs and gets up walking over to the baby pool and stepped in ti sitting down making her twins giggle at her. Darcaneia smiled "hello my babies"

After the conversation with Ronnie everyone had left to go back home with their items. Oichi was looking down at her. She had a golden saber skull brass necklace. Being that she had two more beasts within her including the recent deer spirit, her main beast was a sabretooth tiger. She looked back at the twins. They both had a magenta chip pendant necklace with wolves of them. They were around their neck. Ronnie said that it would change colors depending on their emotions so it was kind of like a mood ring she guess.

Oichi sighed. Learning about their history was a lot. To learn that Ronnie has been living for so long made her sad. Once Faye was gone what was he going to do. He couldn't even follow her to the afterlife even if he wanted to. Oichi put her hands together. "Oh Grandpa…who is going to understand your feelings when that sad time comes…how are you going to cope…are you going to leave us forever…" She tears up. "I don't want him to leave…" "Ichi…" Oichi looked over at Law. "Ronnie will be fine. He's a strong man. I'm sure he will learn that he has a family who loves him and will do anything for him in a heart beat." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

Law nodded and looked in the rear mirror to see the kids past out. Everyone other then him, River, and Sakura got a item. Some were old, some were new, and some helped had a weird vibe. Terry got some weird item that could hide his scent, like that was needed. Scar got a weird ring that actually took her violent nature from her. Law sighed mentally. 'What a weird family…but I love them." He took Oichi's hand. "So while the kids are asleep I was think of letting Ty join me in this." "Huh?" Oichi says. "Since you are going to be a surrogate mother I thought since its you, you can let Ty join in on this." Law says. Oichi nodded. "Okay, I don't mind. So, can you explain to me again what's going to happen?" Law sighed. "I told you this four different times already. Surrogacy involves using one woman's uterus for the purpose of implanting and carrying an embryo in order to deliver a baby for another person or couple. The woman, which is you, will carry the embryo that is known as the surrogate. This process entails using in vitro fertilization in order to place the fertilized egg into the surrogate's uterus. Got it?"

Oichi frowned. "Yeah…I think." Law shook his head. "So after talking to both Kid and Kyra they want to do a Traditional Surrogacy. When using traditional surrogacy, the surrogate acts as both the egg donor and as the actual surrogate for the embryo. Then you are impregnated by using a process known as intrauterine insemination, or IUI." Oichi nodded following along.

Law went on. "In this IUI procedure, I will transfer sperm that is taken from the biological father, which is Kid, and will subsequently transfer that sperm into your uterus so that fertilization may take place naturally. Therefore, with traditional surrogacy, you will also be the biological mother of the child. This type of surrogacy is typically only used if the biological mother's egg and/or the biological father's sperm are unable to be used which in this case are Kyra's."

Oichi frowned. "Okay I got that by why did they agree to that again? I mean the whole point is for them to have a child of their own. There is no point of my being the actual mother of the baby. You mine as well say me and Kid had sex." Law gripped the wheel. "Let's try not to say that…I'm already pissed as it is. I would have rather them taken the Gestational Surrogacy in which your eggs won't be used at all so the child would be his and Kyra's but Kyra is freaking stubborn since she can't really produce eggs. All she has to do is get Dante to…" Law sighed trying to calm down. "Anyways…that's how it is. Kyra and Kid do not care that your eggs are going to be use. Either way the baby is going to come out looking like you and Kid since you but since you and Kyra are twins I'm sure the child won't know the difference."

Oichi sighed. "I guess you can say this is like the last laugh. I'll have kid's child without us even having sex." Law groan. "Please…stop saying that before I change my mind on the whole thing." Oichi smiled at him. Truth was, she didn't care if she would be the babies actual mother. What matter to her was that Kid would finally have a chance to be happy. Deep down Kyra didn't really want children, but she loved Kid and she knew that Kid need this type of push. Oichi gazed out the window and smiled. 'I wonder how this is going to turn out.'

Zach frowned looking at Clover who's has his head down "really how can I ever think of letting out what you did to our mother?" Clover frowned and sighed "you can't blame me! I'm dying in here I want out! It's so boring in here" Zach shook his head then moving to the door "come on" clover raised his head and looked at him "what?" "Don't make me change my mind" Zach to him, clover smirked and walked over to him Zach stepping out of the room and clover followed him. Right when clover walked out he pushed into the wall making his eyes widen and felt something be placed on his he said, he frowned and looked at Zach "what did you do…?" Zach smirked "something that will make sure you will never d or something stupid again" Levis frowned and took a swing at him only to get a sharp pain in his head. His eyes widen and fell to his knees screaming slightly "what did you do?!" Zach kneeled down by him "placed a head band I created just for you, every time you do something violent Towards someone it will shock your brain, only I can remove.. now get up and let's head upstairs" Clover frowned and stood up slowly "you piece of shit… smothers favorite always" Zach sighed "I'm giving you a chance to get to know of your son and chance your ways and you better take it or I will put you back in that prison or just kill you" Clover sighed "very well" Zach smirked "good now come it's lunch time"

Over at Jess's, Kyra had dragged Kid over there. Sabo was the one who let them in. He wasn't all to happy but when he heard what Kyra had to say he was just to shocked to not let them in. The babies were asleep in large playpen in the house with a baby monitor on them. Sabo went through the house and eland them to the backyard opening the sliding door gently walking out with them closing the door.

"Jess…you have guest…" Sabo says. Kyra and Kid walked out behind Sabo, Jess and darcanie looked over to them. Jess blinked "Kyra, kid? What's up?" Alaric walking over with a smile "hey dad, auntie Kyra" he walked passed towards Elvira who was sunbathing.

"Don't worry, we will make this quick, so we can let you continue on with your happyish day." Kyra says pushing Kid to Jess. "Kid has something he wants to say to Jess and he better say it right." Jess blinked at him "oh and what was do you wanna talk about?"

Kid sighed and looked at her. "…Sorry for being such an ass all these years…I had no right to blame you or anyone for my past mistakes. I made myself look like a fool and because of it I lost many years with both Alaric and Scarlet. I said terrible things to you and I apologize for all of it and hope we can finally…start over…" Jess's eyes widen in shock. Darcaniea chuckled "well he can have a heart" Jess stood up and stepped to kid hugging him "you idiot in have forgiven you years ago, I'm just waiting for you finally admit to yourself kid"

"Uh huh…" Kid says. He backs away from Jess and walks back to Kyra. "I did it…can we go now?" Kyra smiled and turned him around. "You're not finished yet. Keep going." Kid frowned. "I already said everything." Kyra smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't make angry…ask her now…" Kyra says narrowing her eyes. Kid shivered a bit.

He looked at Jess and sighed. His face turned slightly pink feeling embarrassed. "Ah Dammit…" He says rubbing the back of his head. "…Jess…I…we…It's not…" Kid was unable to find the words to say what he wanted. Kyra rolled her eyes. "You got three seconds or else…" She said tapping her foot. Kid frowned. "...Jess…can you…be the Godmother of me and Kyra's child…" Jess gasped "you two are having a baby?" Alaric's eyes widen in shock "dad no way!"

(Others) Jess smiled "oh of course kid I would love to be the godmother of your baby!" She giggled, Darcaneia laughed slightly "I have something to say, I fhes so sorry he should hug you back but he just pulls away from it not much a heart then" Jess frowned"darcanie a shut the hell up" Darcaniea laughed slightly "I have something to say, If he's so sorry he should hug you back but he just pulls away from it not much a heart then" Jess frowned "Darcaniea shut the hell up" Darcaniea shrugged and laid back down.

"Why do you always ruin moments…" Sabo groans, rolling his eyes. "The fact that Kid came over and actually told Jess to her face that he is sorry should be enough…He's never been a hugger so that part isn't all shocking." Kid walked over to Kyra and sighed. Kyra smiled and grabbed his head. "Just ignore her. For once I'm on Sabo's side. Just saying sorry to Jess is a great place to start. I really excepted you to just sugar coat around it but I'm glad you are at least trying now." Kid smiles at her. "Yeah…"

Alaric walked over and hugged his dad "congrats dad!" Elvira walked over with a smile "congrats uncle" Sabo turned to hear the baby monitor go off and walked back into the house.

He came out with only Valeria who was the only one to wake up, Elvira smiled and took her from him. She yawned and rugged her eyes. Her eyes widen to kid. She reached for him. Elvira chuckled "someone wants her grandpa." Kid took Valeria from Elvira and let her play with his hand.

Jess looked at Kyra. "So how far along are you? Does Oichi know?" Kyra chuckled. "I'm not pregnant" They frowned at her. Sabo rubbed his head. "But…you just asked if Jess could be the Godmother…" Kyra laughed. "I can't have children dummy. Unlike Jess's 'sister' over there I'm just a cheap knock off clone that happen to be reprogramed. Even if I wanted to my body would be unable to give birth." Sabo crossed his arms. "There are ways around that." Kyra looked at him. "Of course, they are, so that's why Oichi has agree to become a surrogate mother for us. Everything is already done now we just wait." Jess gasped "oh my and law did not like it?" Darcaniea Laughed "surprised he even let her, him and Sabo are such alike" Valeria started fuss making kid blink done at her, Elvira chuckled "she's hungry" she gentle took Valeria from kids arms and took her inside. Kyra shook her head. "Anyways, we are done here. We need to get going." Kid nodded. Alaric grabbed Kid's arm. "Did you ask her yet?" Kid raised his eyebrow. "Ask who what?" Alaric rolled his eyes and pulled him down. "Did you ask Kyra to marry you yet." Kid's face turned red slightly and pulled away from Alaric. "That's nothing you need to know." "Did you tell me that if I like someone you I should tell them straight up? Shouldn't you follow your own advice." Kid groans. "I almost regret saying that to you if I knew you were going to try to throw it back in my face later on." Alaric nudged him. "Well?" Kid sighs. "If you must know yes, I already asked her. She said yes. It's not going to be big or grand. Just something small with a few family and friends. There you happy." Alaric chuckled at him. "I'm happy for you." Kid rubbed his head. "I know." Alaric chuckled, rick walked over "sabo it's done" sabi sighed and looked at kid and Kyra "when you leave use the gate on the side so you don't wake up the babies" he said walking away.

Kyra was tapping her foot. "Kid…let's go…got place to be you know." Kid walked to her. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming jeez…"

The rest of July went and it was now Augest 10th, a day before Levis and mikey's wedding. Zach had booked a hotel for everyone to stay at. But the wedding would be on a cruise wedding ship. Mikey was sharing a room with Roxas has Leis was sharing a room his sisters. Levis was sitting on his bed looking down at his ring with a smile 'I can't believe tomorrow I'm getting married to Mikey…' Haley and Aurora walked over to him with a smile, they both had a wine glass in there hands "So brother, you excited?!" Haley asked with a giggle. Levis smiled "Yeah… I wonder what Mikey is doing now" Haley and Aurora chuckled "There having their bachelor party but…" there was a knock on the door, making Levis blinked as Aurora walked over to the door opening has Jess, Darcaniea and Oichi walk in "We are gonna have a bachelorette party for you!" Levis's eyes widen and his face turned red "I'm not a girl…?" they laugh at him "Oh please Levis, you're the bride of the wedding so that makes you a girl right now." Darcaniea said. "Trust me and just enjoy the party." Oichi says smiling. Levis chuckled "You girls, I swear, wait who's watching the kids?" Jess smiled "Garp and Lily are" "Enough talk more parting." Oichi says. The girls sat down next to him has Aurora put on some music "So let's began!" she said pouring some champagne for everyone.

Mikey had kicked everyone out the room. A bachelor party was cool and all, but it wasn't his style and he wasn't one to really follow traditions. He just wanted to be alone and get his thoughts together. He didn't even write a vow. Not that he needed one. He had a glass of wine and was slowly sipping on it as he leans on the window. His single life was over and tomorrow he was getting married. He never would have thought he would have fallen for Levis but the more he thought about it the more it made him happy that Levis said yes. Mikey chuckled as he sips his wine.

The girls laughed, taking a sips of the champagne "I can't believe you only have one bridesmaid" Jess smiled "I can see why, you and Mikey want it short" Levis smiled "yeah I choose Haley because she is my baby sister and my favorite no offense Aurora" Aurora laughed "Please I don't care, Haley is my favorite also" Haley blushed "Oh you two" Jess chuckled "So marry Mikey, I never thought you and Mikey" Darcaniea nodded "you were always after Jess before her and Sabo got married" Levis blinked and flushed "Well I did you love you after all." Jess smiled "I know Levis, but you weren't the one for me, plus I always told you would find someone you love" "You and it was Mikey, I have to say he is just the hottest ever" Aurora said with a chuckle. Oichi shook her head. She wasn't drinking anything. "That's weird since he's my brother and all. I find him overly excitable and annoying but hey to each their own. As long as he's happy I'm happy."

After the party, the girls had returned to their rooms. Levis's sisters were sound asleep, Levis laid in his bed with a sigh and looked at his phone. He smiled and texted Mikey right away.

'you still awake love?'

In Mikey's room, He had locked the door so Roxas couldn't get back in. Of course, Roxas was upset and kept banging on the door but, eventually he gave up and left. Mikey looked at his phone. It had lit up. Grabbing it he looked to see the message. He chuckled and text back. 'Can't really sleep without you. You should ditch your room and come let me hold you.'

In Levis's room he phone made a vibrate, he looked and his face flushed he texted back 'I can't, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' He quickly got a text back. It was a lot of eye rolling emojis. 'Screw that old fable. Come sleep with me!' There was a crying face emoji then a heart emoji then more crying emojis.

Levi's heart fluttered, he gulped 'alright I'll be there' he texted back. He slowly got up and quickly walked to the door opening it taking a keycard. Closing it, he had to walk around the hotel to Mikey's room. He gulped softly and knocked on the door. The door soon opened, Levis's eyes widen and flushed to see Mikey just shirtless and in his boxers.

Mikey smiled. "Yay. You came to me. That's so cute." He grabbed him and pull him in the room quickly. He hugged Levis. "I think it's more lucky for the bride to be with the groom until the special day." He dragged Levis to the bed and pulled him down on top of him. "I want to see the person I want to be with every morning when I wake up. I think that's fair. Don't you." Levis smiled and snuggled into Mikey "Yes, I want to wake up every morning to see the face of the man I love" Levis leaned up and kissed Mikey. Mikey chuckles, kissing him back.

The Next morning, Mikey's eyes open to see Levis looking at him with a smile, Levis smiled "morning my love" Mikey smiled. "Good morning to you to."

The door pushed open hard "Mikey you ass! You locked me out of the room so I had share with Zane. He was loud as hell this fricken morning!" he snapped then his stopped to look at them "well, well couldn't resist it could you?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Your just loud right now Roxas. Keep that up and people will say he takes after you." Levis sighs and stood up and kissed Mikey "I'm gonna go and get ready, love you see you when I walk down aisle" he said getting up and leaving the room. Roxas shooked his head and started to go through his bag. Mikey chuckled as he turned over and looked up at the ceiling relaxing.

Within hours, down by the docks at a certain area it was guarded off has reports and paparazzi were trying to take pictures. Not far down more was The Eternity, a wedding cruise yacht. A magnificent look of 140 feet long and 33 feet wide. With an occupancy rate of up to 300 passengers, this yacht provides an impressive venue for fine dining. This makes it one of the best choices for destination weddings with 4 decks providing the most ideal environment for comfort and entertainment with one elevator to all 4 main decks. The first deck was at the dining area, the middle deck was the sitting lounge area with a wet bar and the top deck was the deck were all the chairs and Elisel were. The bottom deck down below was a personal changing room and bathrooms. Everyone was already filling the Yacht. Zach was at the front greeting everyone along with Dante next to him. Dante was wearing a Maternity Dresses with Side Slit V Neck Royal Blue with black flats on. Zach next to him was wearing a black gothic like suite with a royal blue tie. He smiled "Dante you look very sexy in that dress" Dante frowned. "I hate this dress. I hate the sun. My feet hurt and I want to take a nap…but thank you for the compliment." Dante says.

He looked over to see a group forming outside the guard area. He then frowns as he saw Oichi in the middle of the group taking pictures with paparazzi. He sighed. "That girl…it's like she loves being on the camera now." Zach chuckled. "Well she has to be since she is a fashion designer."

Dante frowned and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did Karasu appeared beside Oichi and brought her on the other side of the guard area. "As a worry wort now, I don't like it." Dante says pouting.

Zach chuckled "Please everyone, the dining room is off limits until after the wedding. Please go to the lounge area, this wedding will start when we get area from the docks" Zach said.

Jess walked on wearing a Heavenly Hues Dusty Purple Maxi Dress! Georgette fabric drapes alongside a V-neck and back and lays across a banded waist. Full maxi skirt has a sexy side slit. Hidden back zipper with clasp with white heels. She was holding Nova and Sabo walked in behind her wearing men's skinny jeans, white V-neck shirt and black vest he was holding Aerith. Zach smiled "Hello Jess and Sabo" Jess smiled "Hello Zach and Dante, oh Dante you look very pretty in that" she giggled.

Dante ignored her and kept his eyes on Oichi who was still waving at the paparazzi. Zach shook his head. "He can't hide his overprotectiveness right now." Aurora walked on with Haley. Haley was wearing her bridesmaid dress, Beaded Lace and Chiffon Bridesmaids Dress. Aerith was wearing a black swept Away Black Long Sleeve Maxi Dress! Super soft and stretchy jersey knit shapes a rounded neckline, long sleeves, and a flowy maxi skirt with side slit and black heals. Zach smiled at them "girls" they smiled at him hugging him "Hey dad" they said to him them they hugged Dante rubbing his tummy "you're getting big, so close" Aurora said. "Uh huh…" Dante says also over looking her.

Law had finally dragged Oichi away from the crowd. Dante sighed in relief. Zach chuckled at him. Soon Oichi headed to them. Law was behind her carrying both Darrius and Kanisha. "Hey Dad! Hey Papa!" Dante frowned as he looked at what Oichi was wearing. She was wearing a Casablanca queen black and white print dress. His eyes went straight to her breast. "Your boobs are to big Oichi." Oichi blushed and covered up. "How rude! Stop looking at them then." Dante put his hand on his hip. "I will not! I have seen you naked plenty of times your showing to much skin." Oichi pouted. "I am not!" Dante pouted. "Your back is out…" "I know that papa." Dante looked down. "People will see those scars…" "It's not a problem anymore papa. I have gotten over that." Dante tears up. "It's my fault your body has so many scars…I'm sorry…" Oichi panics a bit. "Your mood swings are going off the rails today." She hugged Dante. "Don't cry. Remember today is a good day for Mikey and Levis. Your oldest son is getting married! Now all of your children…well most of the older ones…are set for life!" Dante sniffed and hugged her back. "Yeah…I'm very happy."

Law behind Oichi sighed mentally. Seeing Dante being all moody was to weird. He handed her Kanisha. The twins were wearing matching bodysuit. Kanisha was wearing a black, red, and black skirt with a boy and Darrius had printed overall straps and red and black spotted boy tie with black shorts on.

"Oichi!" Oichi turned to see Florina, Izzy, Kyra and Kid. Kid was holding Lami.

Florina was wearing a royal blue floral print skater dress. Izzy was wearing a garden district navy blue dress and Kyra was wearing a tango black midi dress. Dante smiled. "Flo, Izzy…Kyra? I thought you weren't coming?" Kyra sighed. "I wasn't until Mikey stalked me down and forced me to come and strangely enough he actually called me and Kid's job and took off vacation days for us so we pretty much had no choice…"

Oichi looked at her. "He did that to Law to…" Law shook his head. Dante smiled. "He didn't want his sisters to miss out on his wedding. He couldn't help it. It's only fair though since he came to your weddings." Oichi giggled. "Well no matter all that matters is that we get to celebrate together as a family.

"Quick question. Why does Kid have Lami?" They turned to Kid. Lami was smiling. She was wearing a white dress with muiti floral patterns and a cute rose on the side. "Pop! Hi! Pretty dress yes!" Zach smiled brightly down at her "Awww my little Lami, you look so cute in that!" Oichi smiled. "Well Kyra and Kid will be expecting next month so I thought the best way for them to get a little practice is to take care of Lami for a while." Dante looked at Kyra. "Expecting…" He looked at her stomach. "…You can't…" Kyra smiled. "You will find out next month…father…" She says. Dante frowned at her.

Walking away, Dustin and Kaci had showed up walking passed them to head upstairs. Cloud had arrived with Cammy and Amy. Zach smiled at them as they walked passed them, Dante sighed wanting to sit down. Zach turned, and his eyes widen at a woman in front of him wearing Love Black Lace Maxi with spaghetti straps, gauzy rayon falls to a plunging V-neck with crocheted lace trim. Sheer lace waist tops the full maxi skirt. Hidden back zipper "Hello Brother" Zach frowned "Daeva… what are you doing here?" she chuckled softly "Oh please, you think I'm gonna miss little Levis's wedding?" Zach bite his lip "you haven't apart of this family when you left to travel the world leaving your two sons with no mother, I was the one that took care of them"

Devea laughed "Oh please Zach dear brother get over it already" "enough you two this is a family day" they turn to see Deliora walk up wearing a Black Lace-Up Halter Maxi Dress! A halter neckline with clasp closures and lace-up, darted bodice top this medium-weight stretch knit stunner. Banded waist and full maxi skirt with sexy side slit. Open back with hidden zipper/clasp and black heels "enough" Zach sighed "very well you on" Deava chuckled and walked passed him. Deliora stepped to Zach "Zach my son, please try and get along with your sister" she said walking passed him.

The captain came up to him "King Zach, we are ready to head out. Is there anyone else?" Zach looked "Last Call! Who hasn't come on this yacht better hurry up, 5 minutes!"

Lily walked up with Garp. She was wearing a light blue and white dress. Dante frowned. "Mother…you shouldn't be up and walking around." Lily smiled. "Oh please, like I was going to miss my oldest grandson getting married. I wouldn't miss that in the world." She rubbed Dante's belly. "It's almost time for little Anthony to pop on out huh." Dante grabbed her hand. "Just take it east mother…please…" Lily laughed. "I should be telling you that." Lily says as Garp lead her by.

Darcaniea and Rick walked up, she was wearing Wine Red Backless Maxi Dress! This sleek and stretchy maxi dress starts off with a rounded neckline and short sleeves, while darting adds a tailored finish to the fitted bodice. A row of buttons top the curvy open back that transitions into side cutouts, and a figure-flaunting maxi skirt with thigh-high slit. Hidden zipper at back. Rick was wearing a black suite. Soda was wearing the same one has his father and Ebony was wearing a cute short lace Burgandy dress with black flats Darcaniea was holding Calypso and Rick was holding Dexter. Zach smiled "up to the 2nd deck" they nodded to him and walked on. Elvira and Alaric should up right on time, Elvira was wearing a Lilic Square Neckline Knee-Length Chiffon Lace dress with heels. She was caring Valeria who was just babbling away. She was wearing a Shimmer Silver Light Pink Sequin Bow Baby Toddler Dress. Zahc smiled "Aww doesn't she look cute!" he poked her making her giggle. Elvira smiled "thank you grandpa Zach" she said walking on with Alaric. Zach looking more and notice on one else coming. He turned to the captain "You may head off know" he nodded and walked away.

Within 20 minutes the yacht was far away from the docks, there were some drones flying by but each one was taken down from Karasu. Everyone started to fill the top deck sitting down on the chairs, Lami on Kid's lap was staring at Zach who was up in front with Mikey talking to him "So you excited Mikey?"

"I was…" Zach raised his eyebrow at him. "Meaning?" "I'm more irritated. I really just want Levis to myself now. Having everyone see his cuteness is making me jealous." Mikey pouted. He then smiled. "I'll put up with it now but after this Levis and all his cuteness will be mine and no one else's haha." Zach chuckled "I felt the same way" Mikey smiled "I thought dad acted like that too, he tired to push through it right away" Zach chuckled "that's because we were rally you know" Zach's face turned red but laughed. Lami pouted "POP!" Zach turned and smiled "What is Lami?" she reached for him "POP!" Zach chuckled stepped to Kid "Give me my granddaughter please?"

Kid sighed. "I don't really have a say in the matter." Zach smiled and picked up Lami "you are just the cutest!" she giggled and hugged him.

Rose came over "hello Lami" Rose was wearing a White Tulle Short Navy Blue Lace Prom Dress. Lami's eyes widen and pointed at Rose "Pretty!" Rose smiled brightly "aww thank you Lami!" Down in the private changing room, Levis looked at himself wearing his suite, he took a deep breath and let it out. There was a knock on the door making him look "Who is it?" "Your baby sister" it was Haley, he smiled and unlocked the door. Haley stepped in "You ready big brother?" Levis smiled "yeah" Haley giggled and looked at Aurora "Tell dad Levis is ready" Aurora nodded and walked away. Levis walked with Haley to see Lizzy in her cute flower girls dress, A-Line Crew Knee-Length Navy Blue Sleeveless Tulle Flower Girl Dress with Bowknot. Elizabeth looked up at Levis and her eyes widen, Levis smiled down at her "Lizzy sweetie you look so cute." Elizabeth smiled. "Mommy is prettier!" She hugs him. "We making daddy smile today!" She says giggling. Levis smiled "yes today we make him smile and very happy"

Aurora came over to Zach "dad hes ready" Zach nodded "alright Lami sweetie I gotta walk Levis down the aisle, you wanna sit with your auntie Rose" Rose smiled "do you mind Lami?" she held up a little bunnie flushie.

Lami pouted and shook her head. "Noo!" Zach frowned "Lami hunny…" She looked around and saw Kid. "Uncle Kiddie! Uncle!" She reached out for him. Zach frowned and looked at Kid with a dark look his eyes. He bit his lip, Dante frowned and walked over "Zach it's alright" Zach nodded and put Lami back on Kid's with a dark look on him then turning and walking away. Kid was confused at his look until he looked down at Lami. She was tearing up. "Want pop…" Kid sighed and rubs her head. "Don't worry. You can have your Pop as soon as everything is over okay?" Lami sniffed and nodded. "Okai uncle Kiddie." Kid smiled. He was kinda liking that name.

In the lounge area, Levis and Haley walk up in it with Elizabeth, Morgan was standing there with Chida. He smiled at Levis "I made sure he didn't go anywhere" he said walking away. Levis smiled at Morgan "Morgan what do you think?" "Mommy is pretty!" Morgan says smiling.

Haley chuckled and handed Morgan a gray and blue ring barrier basket and Elizabeth the same matching flower girl basket with white and blue rose petals. Elizabeth looked down and smiled "when do I get to through petals?!" Levis smiled "soon, come on lets head to join the others" Elizabeth giggled and followed them. Reaching the upper deck, Zach smiled "Levis you ready?" Levis nodded. Zach looked at Aurora who nodded but frowned "he has no groomsmen" Zach's eyes widen "what…?" put a hold "wait" he walked away around the corner has everyone was already sitting and waiting. Zach walked up to Mikey who frowned gulping waiting for something bad. Zach reached him "Mikey who is your groomsmen?" he whispered

Mikey frowned. "What do I need Groomsmen for…" "someone needs to walk down with Haley" he whispered back to him. "I don't have one why doesn't it matter!?" Mikey says getting irritated. "just pick one from your side" Zach said pointing to Dante's side.

Mikey groans out. "Fine…whatever…" He looks over and waves at Axel. Axel raises and eyebrow. Mikey points to the back. Axel shakes his head. Mikey gives him a pleading look. Axel chuckles and shrugs. He gets up and head to the back. "There. Uncle Axel will do it…" Mikey says. Zach nodded and walked away. Chida walked passed him and walked to the piano and sat down. Everyone silent looked at him he started to play the pinao it was beautiful. It made Oichi and Jess smile at him.

In the back, Haley blushed at Axel "your gonna walk me down?" Axel chuckled. "I don't have a choice beside can't have such a beautiful woman walking by herself."

Haley smiled "alright" she took his arm has they walked around the corner and started to walk down the aisle. Many pictures were taken, Aurora and Rick smiled at her "she looks cute in that dress even her blush oh my" Aurora giggled softly. Rick nodded "yeah"

Axel and Haley reaching the front, he kissed her hand making her blush more. He let her hand go has he walked to the right side. Haley stepped to the left side. The next ones were Elizabeth and Morgan.

They walked down the aisle while getting their picture taken. Robin, who had been hired to take pictures pointed to Zoey. Zoey nodded and got close in shots of the twins.

Reaching the front of the aisle Dante moved them to his side. As everyone stood up and looked to see Zach and Levis walk down, a lot of the girls smiled at Levis for what he was wearing. Zach smiled "its alright Levis" he whispered, he can feel Levis shaking slightly. Levis nodded softly, they reached the top, Levis smiled at Mikey. Zach looked at Mikey "Mikey my adopted Son, I give you my third born son, Levis" Mikey smiled. "Finally. It's been lonely standing here by myself haha. I will gladly take him." Levis flushed and stepped to him taking Mikey's hand. Zach walked around him standing in front of them making them blink "Wait your marring us?" Zach laughed "yes, I'm a king after all" everyone chuckled in the room. A Drone came over as everyone heard it and looked to see it but it was quickly shot down.

Zach smiled "know then, We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Levis Meyers and Mikey Yamamoto Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly are for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

Levis smiled "I do" "I do." Mikey says.

Zach went on "Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

Levis "I do" "I do." Mikey says.

Zach looked around "If anyone who doesn't wish for these to be married please speak up and hold your peace?" No one said a word Zach looked at Morgan, who smiled and walked over holding up the ring pillow. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other."

Mikey smiled reached down taking his ring putting it on Levis's ring finger. "I Mikey, promise to love and support you Levis and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

Levis flushed and took his ring from the pillow "I Levis, promise to love and support you Mikey and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." he said putting the ring on Mikey's finger.

Zach smiled "As the King of Grivida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he smirked at Mikey. Levis flushed and looked at Mikey.

Mikey smiled and pulled Levis close to him, giving him a passionate kiss. Levis kissed him back.

Everyone got out of their seat and clapped and cheered for them.

Not long everyone was down in the dining area, everyone was getting a bite to eat. Zach sat down with Lami on the booster chair next to him he had a plate of Pasta for her that cut up in little pieces. Putting a bit on her "go on sweetie eat" "Food!" Lami says giggling.

Haley sat down with a frown, Zach looked at her "What's wrong hun?" Haley flushed "I… I thin I.. I like axel…" Zach bite his lip and looked at Dante who was stuffing his face "did you hear that? Talk to you step daughter about him" "Huh…why do I have to…who she likes has nothing to do with me…" Dante says as he goes on stuffing his face.

Aurora stepped over "Dad…" Zach looked up at her "What?" she frowned "a picture was manage to be taken by one of the drones but it was of Haley and well look at the web page" she handed him the tablet. He frowned and looked at it with many pictures before the yacht was out in the water. One picture made him frowned was a picture of Haley sitting next to window, he can tell it was before she got levis. The title read 'the monster of Meyers family sighted after being permanently scared' he looked at up Aurora "did she see it?" aurora nodded, Dante looked at him "What?" Zach showed him the article.

Dante shook his head. "I can take care of it. I've covered up worse things than this. It will be handled in less than an hour or two before it draws too much attention." Zach smiled "I love you" Oichi walked over "I have Lami's juice" Zach smiled "alright Oichi" "I wonder were the love birds disappear too" Aurora said, Zach smirked "Who knows"

"Oichi come here." Dante says. Oichi pouted and walked to him. "If this is about my boobs, I am not changing." Oichi frowned. "Well you should. I don't see how your husband would let you out the house showing so much skin!" "Mom!" Oichi blinked and she groaned and face palm herself at what she just said. "Ughh…did you need something…papa…?" Dante nodded and handed her a small tablet. "Can you fix this for me?" Oichi grabbed the tablet and looked to see the article. She frowned. "Sure. It will be done in less than an hour…" "Thank you dear. One more thing. Haley has a crush on your uncle Axel." Oichi eyes widen. "Huh!?" "Give her some advice." Oichi frowned. "Hold up. Uncle Axel is your brother. I will not get in the middle of something else. Law will kill me! You give her advice!" Oichi quickly walked away tapping on the tablet in a rapid motion. Dante pouted.  
Chida and Rick walked down in the lower deck to to use the bathroom, they stopped to hearing moaning. They blink and turned their heads to the private changing room, they smirked "so this is were they snuck off too" Rick says. Chida nodded "Our brother is gonna finally lose his virginity" they turned towards the bathroom and walked over to it.

In the changing room, Mikey had Levis against wall, they were both in nothing but there boxers and there clothes were scattered everywhere in the room. Levis hooked a leg around Mikeys hip has Mikey was kissing and licking Levis's neck. Levis moaned softly "M-mikey…" "I've been waiting on this day. I wont stop this time…" Mikey says as lust filled his eyes. Mikey picked him up and carried him over to the loveseat and placed Levis down, he croalwed over Levis, he leaned down kissed Levis. Levis moaned and kissed him back. Levis right away his hands reached up more going around the back of Mikey's neck, running his fingers threw his hair. Both began to have a tongue battle fighting dominance, clearly Mikey won, pressing his crouch against Levis making Levis moan into Mieky's lips.

A smile came across Mikey's face, him and Levis began to make out, rubbing up against each other, there pants moans filled the air with in the room. Not long, Mikey began to trail kisses on Levis's neck to his shoulder "Mikey... more.." Mikey smirked, leaning down lick Levi's right nipple making him bite his lip holding in a moan. Mikey then started to suck on the nipple moving his free hand to pinch the other nipple making release his moan.

"Ahhh M-Mikey…" Levis moaned out.

* * *

 **((Due to the MA Rules, Sex Scene's will not be shown only on Wattpad)))**

* * *

Levis cling onto Mikey has felt Mikey coming in him. Eventually Mikey pulled out and rolled over next to Levis who right away snuggled up against him. Levis smiled panting, his heart was racing "That… was amazing…" Mikey chuckled. "I know. I'm quite amazing in bed and now you can have all this amazement to yourself. Now and forever." Mikey says smiling. Levis chuckled and licked his chest.

On the dining deck, there was some music playing and some people were dancing moving with the music. Lami and Zach were on the dance floor, he held her while slow dancing. Dante couldn't help but to smile at them. Law was frowning, Oichi sighed nudging him "Law stop it" "I refuse…" Law says. Oichi shook her head. "Your showing lack of attention to the twins." Law looked down to see Darrius looking up at him pouting. Law sighs. "Your right…Where is Kanisha at?" "Nisha is with Uncle Axel. She's taken a liking to him." Law frowned. "Again!? Oh come on!?" Oichi laughed at him.

All dressed Levis and Mikey holding hands walked into the dinning deck. Rick and Chida smirked at them "so how was it?" Levis's face turned red "So who was bottom?" Rick asked with a smirk.

"Does it matter? It was amazing either way." Mikey says. He pulled Levis along. "Come on, You haven't met the rest of mine and papa's side of the family yet. They can't wait to meet you." Mikey says laughing. Levis smiled "alright" saying hello to Mikeys family he hasn't meet yet for the past half hour was fun for him. Zach holding Lami still, walked to the cake, the cake was white and black and looked at everyone "everyone can I have everyone's attention?!" he raised his voice slightly. Everyone looked at him, Levis and Mikey held hands smiling at him "Well its time for the cutting of the cake" everyone smiled has Mikey pulled Levis over Levis held the holder and Mikey held the knife "throw it in his face!" someone from Mikey's side yelled out. Levis frowned "please don't" Mikey smiled "I won't" he said cutting down on the cake for the first piece" Lami giggled "CAKE!"

Oichi sighed. "Oh dear…Lami is right in view of the cake…She'll be on a war path…" Law sighed with her. "Zach can have her then…" Neither of them could handle a over hyped and excited Lami pumped up on sweets.

Lily smiled and giggled at them she then saw someone out of her line of sight. She frowned for a second. 'It's couldn't be…' She shook her head. "I must be more tired then I thought." Garp held her hand. "Lily?" Lily smiled. "I'm fine dear." Garp smiled at her.

Mikey fed a flustered Levis a piece of cake. Lami was almost drooling as she eyed the cake. "CAKE!" She reached out for it, wiggling around in Zach's arms. Zach chuckled at her. "In a bit Lami. Let your uncles enjoy okay?"

"Excuse me!" A voice rings out. Everyone looks to see a beautiful young woman, with light brown hair and red eyes. She had a tribal marking under her eyes. She smiled sweetie at them holding a glass of wine. "I know it's a little late for a toast but I would really like to say how happy you two look. I can see a lot of love in those eyes." Mikey smiled but mentally frowned. Something was off about this woman. He held Levis close to him. "Thank you very much but may I ask who are you? I don't recognize you from any of my family side and I highly doubt you are related to dad's side." Levis frowned slightly, Zach looked at her almost a glare 'she's not part of the family.. who is she?'

The woman smile widen. "Oh, dear me. I was just trying to be nice. No need to tense up." Her eyes went wide for a second showing a hint of madness. "I only wanted to wish my son congratulations on becoming just like his rotten bastard father." She drops the glass on the ground shattering it. Her eyes narrow at Mikey.

Mikey widen and then he frowned. "Mother…" Dante frowned and got up. "Jasmine…" Lily frowned. "I swear…that child…" Jess frowned "Who the hell…?" Levis's eyes widen "Mikey this is your mother…?" Zach growled softly not to scare Lami "how dare you come here"

Jasmine laughed. "Oh and why would I miss my only son's wedding?" Haley stepped over "excuse me but I think it's time for you to leave, I think dumping you into the ocean would be good for you" Jasmine frowned at her. "Fuck off you disgusting scared face freak! You keep your nose out of MY family business!" there were gasped at what she said, Zach bite his lip "don't you talk to my daughter like that!"

Jasmine ignoring them smiled at Mikey. "Mikey my dear son, how I missed you. How dare you reject me, but it's okay my sweet baby boy. I forgive you. I forgive you for choosing some pansy ass man like your father did. Why don't we go home together. We can be a family again."

Mikey frowned at her. "I'll reject you as many times as I can. You aren't my mother. I will never accept you as my mother. Leave now." Jasmine smiled taking small steps to the cake. "You don't know how long I have watched you." Mikey's face was full of disgust. "You watched me!?" "I have! I know everything about you! My adorable sweet grandchildren. Even down to watching your father become a woman. It doesn't matter though. Just come with me Mikey. I still love you." Mikey glared at her. "Stay away from me!" He yelled. Levis held him "Stay away from my Husband!" Zach put down Lami "Alright I had enough of you" he took a step to her ready to grab her.

Lami, having no clue what was going, took her chance to get some cake. She smiled and ran to it. Jasmine frowned at Mikey. "You…You WORTHLESS pile of Trash! I should know better than to ever have such a weak and vile child as you! You are nothing without me! If it wasn't for me, you would still be sick in that stupid little house with your dumbass father on that waste of space island! I am your mother! You should be loving me! I brought you into this world!" She grabbed the cake and flipped it over in rage.

Unfortunately, Lami was directly under the cake. Her eyes widen as the cake landed right on her. Oichi's and Law's eyes widen in horror. "LAMI!" They both called out. Oichi felt her heart stop as she pushed through the crowd with Law. Jess and Darcaniea were rushing through the crowd "LAMI!" Zach's eyes widen and knelled down "Lami!" Mikey and Levis's eyes widen and looked in shock.

Jasmine eyes widen. She took a step back but was grabbed by Karasu. He held her arm behind her back. "Make one move and your dead." Fumi ran past him. "Lami!" He reached the cake just as everyone else did. Suddenly Lami popped out the cake. "CAKE!" She yelled excitedly with sparkles in her eyes. She waste no time stuffing her mouth. Oichi teared up and fell down to her knees. "O-Oh thank goodness…" Law sighed out as Lami laughed. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. Zach smiled "Oh Lami you scared me…" Jess and darcaneia smiled downa t her "oh lami your just like Oichi…"

Lami rocked side to side happy that she finally got cake when she suddenly stop. She then teared up and started crying. "Owie! Owie!" She yelled. Oichi eyes widen and she went to her. "Lami. What's wrong." Law went to her and picked her up out the cake. He rubbed her arm just a bit and Lami cried louder. Law frowned as he took a closer look. He eyed the plate that was inches from where she had landed in the cake. "The plate much have landed on her arm…it might be broken." He says examining Lami's arm. "Daddy!" Lami cried out. Oichi bit her lip and glared deadly at Jasmine. "What the hell is your problem! How dare you hurt my daughter!" Zach bite his lip and stood up glaring "you hurt my Granddaughter! I should kill you!" Jess and Darcaniea glared at her.

Jasmine glared back at Oichi and was about to say something when a warm aura surrounded everyone. Oichi's eyes widen. "This aura…" Her anger quickly subsided. Lami calmed down as her arm felt no pain. The aura was like a warm blanket wrapped around everyone's bodies. Jasmines eyes widen in fear as a Deerward appeared in front of Lami and the others. Lily eyes widen. "But how…Oichi isn't letting out any aura for him…" She looked down at Lami who was sniffing. The aura around her was dark green. Lily frowned. 'Did some of Deerward aura's get transferred to Lami…' Zach's eyes widen "No way.." people were gasping at this.

Deerward looked back at Lami and frowned. "So I came from this child…interesting…" He turned back to Jasmine. "It is sad that I have to met you once again. The first time you angered me you put your hands on my dear friend. I banished you from the island as your punishment. I would have thought though all your years off the island would do you some good. I can see I was mistaken." Jasmine's body started to shiver as Deerward glided over to her. She couldn't escape since Karasu was still holding her.

"You have angered me yet again dear child. For disrupting such a peaceful day and hurting a part of my new vessel. Your punishment shall be worst." He looks sadden at her. "For me to harm some a once promising child pains me that I can not save you from your darkness." He places his hand on her mind. "You will no longer feel any pain, loss, or reject. For your final punishment I will take everything." Jasmine tears up. "No…No please! Don't touch me!" She yells out. Deerward placed a hand on her forehead. His eyes turned light green as he chanted in his dead language. Lily frowned as she closed her eyes. Dante and Oichi did as well.

There was a brief second light before Jasmine feel limp in Karasu's eyes. Her eyes were empty and dead to the world. Deerward closed his eyes and did a prayer. "I must say in regret that your soul shall never walk along side the ones who have fallen before you…" He turned back and glided back over to Lami. He reached down and touched her arm. "All is healed little one." He turned to Oichi. "Until next time Lady Oichi." His disappeared along with his aura.

Law looked down at Lami. She started moving her arm. "All better!" She says. She went back to stuffing her face with the cake. Oichi and Law sighed. "It's like she is unaware of the danger…just like her mother…" Law mumbled. Zach looked at Lamia nd Smiled "she healed fast no daught from deerward"

Levis smiled down at Lami until he felt Mikey shaking. He looked at Mikey and gasped slightly. Mikey had broken out into a sweat and tears were running down his cheeks. He looked completely heartbroken as his eyes were glued to Jasmine. "Worthless…she really…didn't care for me at all…" Levis frowned "Mikey look at me" Mikey looked at him sadly.

Levis held his face "you are not worthless, who gives a crap for what she said to you, she was never there. The one that was there was dad and Dante, she was not your family. They are, I am… everyone here is your family"

Mikey looked at the ground. He sighed mentally and smiled at Levis. "Yes, your right." Levis smiled and kissed him, Zach sighs and walked to Jazmine and frowned at her "Karasu, take her to the mental hospital in Gravida mention King Zach wants her admitted"

Karasu nodded. "Fumi behave." He says. Fumi nodded as Karasu disappeared with Jasmine. Then Zach looked at the servers "get out the cupcakes and pass them around and clean this mess"

Lami gasp. "NO POP NO! MY CAKE MINE!" Lami says as the sugar rush hit her. Law frowned. "Lami no. The cake is on the floor. That's dirty." Lami frowned and smacked Law in the face with cake. Oichi quickly couched out, holding back laughter. Jess and the others started to laugh at this. Zach smirked "Lami"

"My cake daddy! I eat!" She stuffed her face full with cake. Law took a deep breath as the cake slide down his face. "Lami…I said no." He picked Lami up but she struggled out of his hands. "Noooooooo!" She cried out. Law looked at Oichi who was trying hard not to laugh. "Oichi…it would be nice if you helped…" He says holding Lami who was flailing in his grip. Oichi giggled. "Lami dear, let's get you clean up. Grandpa will save you a cupcake but only if you're a good girl." Lami stopped and looked at Zach what happy eyes. "Cupcake!?" Zach nodded "Yup cupcake"

Oichi took Lami from Law. "I guess all of us need to change since Lami covered us in cake…" Lami had a fist full of cake and threw it at Law again hitting him in the face. She laughed and clapped her hands. "Daddy funny!" Oichi smiled at her and hugged her. Lami giggled. Zach sighs and walked back to his table "alright everyone sit back down, we have another hour left"

A few minutes later Lami came back with changed clothes with Law and Oichi. She giggled and was about to run away looking for Zach. When she saw a feather float down. Her eyes widen and she caught it. Fumi then appeared in front of her. He had a blush on his face and held out a cupcake. "Cupcake for Lami?" Lami smiled and took the cupcake. "Yay! Thank you!" Fumi smiled and rubbed his head. "Y-Your welcome." Oichi giggled but Law frowned. Oichi leans on him. "Oh stop it. Just admit that your little Lami is a looker." She kissed his cheek. Law sighs. "Having daughters are to stressful."

Weeks went on by and September came. On the 11th, Kid and Kyra were over at Oichi's looking at an ultrasound. Kid's eyes were widen. "So, does this mean." Oichi smiled and rubbed her belly. "Yup, your going to be a dad." Kyra chuckled. "How lovely." Law walked in frowning he sat down closely to Oichi. Kid frowned but then sighed. "So now what…" Law and Oichi looked at each other. "Well you and Kyra are going to move in with us until the baby is born." "Say what?" Kid says. Law crossed his arms. "You heard me, You two are moving in. This is your baby Kid and you are going to take care of it and Oichi." Kid rubbed his head. "I see…" Kyra smiled. "I don't see an issue with it. We have to look for a new house anyways you know. I'm really tired of the apartment and it would be nice to leave a bit closer to the county like you to." Oichi smiled. "Okay, well Kid can either build one or you guys can take the house a few miles down. It's not deep in the county like this and it's closer to the city and all." "We can check it out later." Kid says.

Law kept his frowned. Kid frowned back. "Law…I know you hate this, but I promise you this time it's going to be different…I'll move in until the baby is born, I'll take care of every need Oichi has, I'd do anything to make this work so can you please trust me…" Oichi looked at Law with a pleading looking. Law sighed. "Whatever…I still don't approve of this at all…" He got out and stormed out the room. Oichi sighs. "He will come around but for now why don't you two get packed up and come pick a room. It's going to be quite the hassle to explain to the kids what's going on."

At Zach's, Haley was day dreaming while laying on grass. Rose sitting next to her smiled "Sis, what's with the day dream smile?" Haley giggled and laid on her side "Axel is so hot!" Rose's eyes widen "uncle Axel…? You like uncle Axel?" Haley's face turned red. Rose smiled "sis… I think uncle Axel isn't the right person" Haley's smile turned into a frown "why?" rose did a thinking pose "I don't know… dad doesn't want you to get hurt…" Haley sighs feeling down again. Inside, Zach looked out the sliding door with a frown "Dante… I worried about Haley…" Zach frowned. "I know. Axel is coming over later today. I don't want to hurt Haley but, I think it's best to put things to a stop now before it becomes bigger hopefully." Zach nodded but smiled "tomorrow we gotta take Mikey and Levis to there new house" he smirked 'I can't wait to see there faces!"

The doorbell rang, he sigh and walked to the front door. Opening it there was Axel, Axel smiled "Yo!" Zach frowned at him reaching out grabbing shirt and pulling him making his eyes widen, Zach pushed him again the wall and glared at him "Axel, you do realize that my daughter Haley likes you?"

Axel gave Zach a cold blank stare, which threw him off a bit. Dante walked in and smacked Zach's hand away from Axel. Dante narrowed his eyes at Zach. "Calm your ass down…If anyone is going to rough house him it's me…" Zach sighs and let him go "Dantel this is serious" Axel sighed as he brushed himself off. "What is going on Bro. You called me over and the next thing I know I'm getting glared at and thrown into a wall…"

Dante looked at Axel. "Brother." Axel smiled, going back to his carefree smiled. "I might stop coming over here if I keep getting such rude treatment haha." Dante sighed. "Forgive Zach, he is just worried about Haley. We brother's don't really have a nice reputation after all." Axel chuckled. "Speak for yourself. I'm quite loyal until I move on."

Dante grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "Haley likes you brother." Axel titled his head. "Well…isn't that a good thing?" Dante shook his head. "No Axel…the other like." Axel rubbed his chin. "Ah okay, well I guess I can understand your angry husband now. If my son was liking one of our sisters like that I would be concern as well." "You have a son?" Zach asked. Axel glanced back. "Yeah, he is somewhere around here. We don't talk much though. Anyways, you need me to talk to Haley, right?" Dante nodded. "Alright, I'll let her down as nicely as possible. I don't know her as well but, she is your step daughter. I don't like crossing those lines." He opened the sliding doors and walked outside.

Zach watched him closely until Dante reached up and pulled his cheeks. Zach looked down at him. Dante was pouting angrily at him. "Touch my brother like that again and I'll deprive you of sex for a whole year." Zach frowned "I don't but.. it just…!"

Dante crossed his arms. "You can't just throw you weight at him like that when he doesn't even know what's going on. First explain then throw him into a wall." Zach sighs "alright, I'm sorry"

Axel had his hand in his pocket. "Hello ladies!" He says smiling. Haley's eyes widen and her face turned red, Rose smield "Hello uncle Axel!" Axel smiled. "Rosie do you think I can have a word with Haley please?" Rose nodded and stood up "alright" she walked away. Haley blinked "H-Hello.. Axel…"

Axel walked up to her and sit down. "It's a nice day today isn't it?" He says looking up in the sky. Haley nodded "Yeah a beautiful day"

"I'm always working here and there so I barely have a chance to stop and smell the roses. Time flies by when a old man like myself work himself half to death." Haley sighs "yeah I'm worried one day dad will work himself to death"

Axel chuckles. "Haley listen, I am really flattered that you like me but, I'm sorry. I don't think I would be able to return your feelings. I am way past the dating age and I'm at the stage of roaming. I don't want to be the type of man who take advantage of you and hurt you. I don't think I could ever forgive myself. So I'm very sorry." Haley frowned and looked down "oh I see…"

Axel pulls his phone out. "I know I'm not in any position to ask for a favor but…I think you would be a perfect match for my son…Well he really is a friend of mine son. I just happen to adopt him into the family when his parents passed. Even though we love him with all our hearts he considers himself a outsider and a loner." He held up the phone. There was a picture of a young man, with black and green hair. He was frowning sadly in the picture. Haley blinked "He's kind of cute… Whats his name?"

"His name is Daren and for some reason he can't choose between green and black for his hair color. He loves them both." Axel closed the phone and smiled at Haley. "I think if he would see someone as beautiful as you I think he would start to open up just a little. I hope you would consider giving your heart to him instead of washed up man like me." Haley smiled and hugged him "thank you Axel! It's hard to find someone without judging me for my scared face…."

Axel chuckled. "Of course, if you like I can set something up for you two. Chaz has a small tea shop. You two can have a nice and private meet and greet if you like. Of course, I'm not rushing you so just let me know." She flushed "That would be nice… tomorrow would be nice" she flushed and smiled. "Oh he wouldn't mind me having a daughter?"

"You have a daughter?" Haley nodded "she's the same age has Ty, she's at military Academy in Grivida" "Ah, well I don't think he would." He reached in his pocket and handed her a light brown card with the words 'Entangled Desires' "I know the name sounds weird but trust me. It's a tea shop. The directions are on the back. Me and Chaz will be there and set everything up for you. Now, don't overwhelm him to much with your beauty. He's a very shy guy." Haley smiled "thank you Axel"

Axel got up. "Well then, see you tomorrow around noon." He waved at her and headed back at into the house. Dante tapped his fingers waiting for Axel. Axel walked through the door. "Problem solved." Dante sighs. "I thank you Axel. I hope you understand where Zach was coming from." Axel chuckled. "Bah, not the first time this happened. In any case I'm going out for a drink with the others. Make sure you stay off your feet." Dante nodded and walked with him to the door. Zach sighs in reilfe "glad you talked to her"

Axel rubbed Dante's stomach. "Your getting big bro. November can't get here quick enough." Dante chuckled. "Yeah, it feels weird with him moving around…I guess this is how Oichi and the others feel but I can't help but to be happy." Axel chuckled. "Motherhood changes a lot of people. So how long are you going to stay…well…a woman?" Dante shrugs. "I kinda like it for now at least. For now I'd like to test out breastfeeding." Axel laughed. "I wish I can see your face when that happens." Dante rolled his eyes. "Good bye Brother." Dante says opening the door and pushing him out. Axel chuckles and waves before Dante closed the door.

The next day, Zach and Dante were on their way to pick up Mikey, Levis and the twins. Dante sighs "you know the twins are gonna beg you to stop at McDonalds, since you always stop when Lami asks" Zach chuckled "I have a hard time saying no to her cuteness" Dante shook his head.

Reaching the apartment building Mikey and Levis were living in, he honked the horn. Within seconds the twins were rushing out running to the car, Levis walked behind them has they can hear him shout slightly in concern "Kids don't rush you might fall" Mikey walked out behind them chuckling. Levis and Mikey getting everyone in the car, Zach drove off. Levis smiled "so where you taking us dad?" Zach chuckled "you will see everyone, you will see" he smirked.

In town, Haley was walking down the street, she was wearing a Eye-catching royal blue, purple, and yellow watercolor print Georgette sundress, falls from adjustable straps, into a darted triangle bodice, and sheath maxi skirt with side slits making a V-back with Black Suede Espadrille Wedges warrants a trip to the salon for a mani pedi! Soft vegan suede shapes crisscrossing peep-toe straps and a matching heel cup atop these cute espadrille wedges. Adjustable ankle strap (with gold buckle). 1.25" toe platform. She had on a Style Radar Blue Mirrored Aviator Sunglasses. Over her shoulder she had a Andover Cream Woven Tote that had her phone, wallet and something items. She had a light eyeliner on and clear lip gloss. Walking she sees the tea shop 'Entangled Desires', she was nerves. Reaching the reach, she opened the door stepping in.

Walking in she looked around in awe. Inside was very beautiful and it gave off a peaceful and delicate vibe. The large wooden plaque in the hall implies Eastern Heritage and thus extends the continuity of cultural connotation.

The materials were reflected with an ecological perspective, integrating old concepts with new to generate a sense of freedom and coexistence with the urban environment. Peacock blue, lake green, and mustard yellow saturation, fusion lines and staggered surface relationship, and a background with subtle oriental heritage all extend the continuity of space and connotation.

Haley walked around as a sweet smell hit her nose. The store was empty. She walked up to the counter and looked down in a large black tube. There were plenty of them surrounding the counter. She looked in to see different brands of cakes. The smell was mixing with the brew of tea that was sitting on the counter in front of her.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Haley turned around to see Chaz. He was wearing a white long sleeve button shirt with a black vest and black plants. Haley smiled and held up the card Axel gave her. Chaz grabbed it and looked at it. "Ah, you must be Haley. Axel said you were stopping by to see Daren. Follow me. Axel is setting up the private room. We closed the store down so you two can meet without any disturbance."

Haley followed Chaz to the back where she spotted Axel setting up a table. He looked up and smiled. "Haley you made it! Welcome! Daren is in the back he will be out soon." He pulled out a seat for her. "Come sit." Haley smiled "thank you Axel"

"I'll make you two some tea and Chaz will get you something to munch on." "Hey father…I don't think this is a good idea…" They looked up to see Chaz. His hair was longer then it was on the picture and it was all jet black. He was wearing a tight fitted long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with black and white shoes. He looked and saw Haley. His eyes widen and if face turned a slight shade a pink. "…Your beautiful…" He says. Haley flushed "thank you…"

Daren realizing what he said quickly turned bright red and turned his head from embarrassment. "I-I don't think this is…g-good…" Axel chuckled and walked up to him. "Come on! Don't get embarrassed. There is no shame in telling her that. I did warn you that her beauty was enough for your mind to go blank." Haley chuckled 'he's like a boy verison of Oichi… its cute'

Daren blushed more. "D-Dad…" Axel rubbed his head. "Sit down and talk to her. I promise you that she wont judge you. Have I ever lied to you?" Daren glanced back at Haley and gulp. "Okay…" Axel chuckled and watched him sit down. "Good! Now I'll be back with your tea. Be respectful." Axel and Chaz took their leave out the room.

Daren rubbed the back of his head. "Um…Hi…I'm Daren…" Haley smiled and sat down "hello Daren… I'm Haley, 2nd princess of Grivida… I hope that's not a problem…?" suddenly they hear flashes from the other side of the glass to see a reporter, she frowned and looked away "crap.. they keep bothering me…"

"Why is that? I mean you're a princess and all. Shouldn't you be used to it?" Daren asked. Haley frowned "Well I'm the scarred princess of Grivida.. who was scarred from being attack" she said taking off her sunglasses, Daren can see her left side all scarred and left eye glass over.

Daren got up. "I see…" He walked over to the window and closed the blinds. "Luckily this is the only window in the room." He walked back to Haley. He rubbed his face as it turned red again. "Despite what those idiot reporters say your still very beautiful…I-If you don't mind me saying and all." He looked down and pressed his fingers together nervously. "In fact, I really haven't met anyone as beautiful as you…" Haley's face had a flush tint to it. She smiled sweetly at him and reached out touching his hand "Daren… thank you.. you are sweet very sweet"

In Zach's car, a mile away from Zach's and Dante's house, Zach pulled up to a house. He parked his car "alright everyone out we are here!" he smiled getting out.

Levis blinked and got out helping Elizabeth out. Levis looked to see house with black, white, and natural color wood elements consistent throughout the home. Levis's eyes widen "Dad whose house is this?" Zach smirked "This is my wedding gift to you and your family! A house!" Levis gasped "Dad…! You didn't have too!"

Mikey was hold Morgan. "Yeah…you didn't really have to go through the trouble." Mikey held out a hand and helped Dante out the car. "Just shut up accept the gift." He says. Mikey chuckled. "So grumpy but thanks. I guess we really don't have a choice but to be happy with this nice gift."

Zach chuckled "let's all go inside!" Elizabeth giggled "I wanna see inside!" she rushed to the door, Levis sighed "Elizabeth hunny what did I say? No rushing away" he said following after her. Morgan clinged to Mikey as they walked.

Zach reaching the door he unlocked the front door opening it. Levis walked in with Mikey and the twins. Levis smiled looking around. "Hardwood flooring is finished on site 3" & 5" alternating boards in 1/4 & rift cut white oak finished with a custom stain and Bona Traffic in a matte finish applied" Zach said then walking them in more "Trim, Ceilings, Walls throughout is Benjamin Moore White Dove, The breakfast nook features glass & lacquered dividers. 8' tall sliding Terrace doors leading to the patio from the nook. This kitchen feels dramatic, modern and unapologetic and the raised kitchen island. All of the cabinets throughout are custom and built-on-site in the home. The designer/builder went with a 1/4 Sawn White Oak for all of the back stained cabinetry. Raised marble counter in the kitchen is polished Statuario marble with mitered waterfall detailing. All black stained windows & cabinetry is a custom blended black stain and it was shaded to create the depth. Any painted cabinets are created with MDF and paint grade woods. Kitchen Island Dimension: 9' wide x 2' deep + the marble raised section which adds another 18" of depth for this island. The kitchen also features a built-in command center wired for computer and phone, All cabinets and trim have a low sheen lacquer applied in 20 degrees. Panel Ready 42 Inch Wide 25.32 Cu. Ft. Energy Star Rated Built-In Side By Side Refrigerator with ProChill Temperature Management, Backsplash is a Cotswold or Lancaster (goes by both names) 3×6 white tile. The kitchen sink wall features built-on-site 1⁄4 Sawn Oak kitchen cabinetry with extensive drawer detailing, pull out trash cans and cabinets to the ceiling." He said showing them the kitchen and dining area. Levis smiled "Wow dad this is amazing… I love this Kitchen!"

Zach smirked and pointed to door off to the side. Levis blinked and stepped over and opened it his eyes widen "WOW! Mikey Look!" Mikey look to were Levis was looking.

A door opens to an extensive pantry with lower cabinets, pull-out baskets and open floating shelves. Countertop and shelves are stained Hickory. It a very large pantry "this is amazing! Having this large pantry is a good thing with our little food mungers" Mikey chuckled. "Yeah. Little gluttons."

Zach turned them to another part, the kitchen opens to a bright dining room painted in Benjamin Moore White Dove. Double French terrace doors leads to a private courtyard. The modern hand blown glass chandelier Ink Black large dinning table with matching chairs. "This room is for like a holiday dinner" then he moved them out to the family area "This bright Great Room features 8' tall black sliding patio doors and high vaulted ceiling. Beautiful Sectional Sofa, Sofa is Article Cube Sofa, Coffee Tables are Dovetai. single sided 70" gas fireplace with solid marble slab surround and driftwood log set in the interior. The staircase is a combination of custom iron post in a matte black finish, 10 mm glass panels, & a 1/4 sawn square Oak handrail. It goes perfectly with the black stringers and natural finish hardwood treads." He said "Up the stairs is the kids rooms, you and Mikey's masterbedroom and bath. There is a kids bath and a bath down here. A large laundry room and down in the basement the enterment room with a bar area" Levis smiled "Dad… thank you... this is amazing…" he hugged his father. Zach chuckled and hugged him back.

"Gotta say it beats anything I would have picked out." He looked around. "Where are the twins." He looked back at Dante who was sitting down. He shrugged. "Running around maybe. Doing what kids do." Dante says. Levis sighed and looked around "Kids! Grandpa is gonna be taking us to McDonalds!" he chimed, Zach's eyes widen slightly and then sighed "I knew you were gonna do that to me today" Levis stuck out his tongue. Morgan and Elizabeth came running around the corner giggling. They both tackled Zack into a hug. "Yay! Micky Ds!" They yelled. Levis chuckled at them, Zach smiled A'right lets go and get some happy meals!"

At the Tea shop, Haley was giggling at Daren's cute shyness "So tell me what do you do? Like your hobbies?" Daren rubbed his head. "Hobbies…I um teach Calligraphy classes in the park on weekends and I do extra work with woodworking with my father…" He rubbed his head. "I also do a little gardening…I must sound boring compare to most people." He says looking down a bit sadly. Haley giggled "I love gardening, my half-sister has this power over the earth like poison Ivy, no joke!" "I see…t-then do you have any hobbies?" He says smiling.

Haley smiled "Well let's see, I love art and I'm an artist" "Really? Do you have any I can see?"

Haley digs threw her bag taking out her phone and scrolled through it. She smiled and placed it down for him "I painted this, it's standing in the Celtica's art museum" He smiled brightly. "Wow, that's really amazing." Haley smiled "Thank you"

Axel came back with a tray. "So to interrupt, but I brought you two something to drink and something sweet to much on. If you have any request just let me know." He placed down the tray and place a cup of white tea in front of Haley and Daren. "This is our white tea, it's the most delicate of all the teas and its appreciated for its subtlety, complexity, and natural sweetness." Daren took a sip. "Mmm…its really good dad." Haley smiled "thank you Axel"

Chad came in with another tray filled with cakes, small sandwiches, and other goodies on it. He had two plates, napkins, and pairs of silverware in his free hand. "We also have something for you guys to nibble on. He places the tray on the table and place the plates in front of them. "Enjoy." Chaz says waving off. Axel smiled. "Haley don't worry about who is outside. We figure this might happen, so we called my brother and asked for Karasu to keep watch of any more reporters. I don't want this day spoiled because people don't know how to mind their business. So please enjoy yourself and I'll be back to check on you." Haley smiled "thank you Axel"

Daren looked at the sweets and grabbed a strawberry jam biscuit. "I-If you don't like sweets the sandwiches are really good. The bread is really fluffy and the meat packs a great tasty flavor considering its just regular meat. The jam on the biscuit is very good to. I grow the strawberries and they are the most popular item on the menu right now." He blushed a bit. "Sorry…I know I'm blabbing…P-Please enjoy and if you don't like them I can tell my dad to prepare something to your liking…" Haley chuckled "Daren please calm down, its alright I think you babbling is cute"

He looked down. "I have never done something like this before so I-I'm really nervous. However, I really want you to enjoy yourself e-even if I'm pretty dull and stuff…" Haley smiled and took a bite of her treat "Mhmm this is so good!" Daren smiled softly. "I'm glad you like it."

Haley smiled "about other hobbies of mine, I love to make homemade lotions and beauty products. Since my dad is a made mad scientist, it sort of rubs off on me and my siblings. My Sister Aurora is the top doctor and scientist in Grivida and even Celtica, she on the top with Law. My brother Levis is also a scientist, Chida is sort of into it, Rick well he's just himself. My half-sister Rose is takes after dad and Dante, she's a major hacker also" "I see. My dad hasn't really told me anything about my uncle Dante's family. Other then Oichi and Florina I don't really see them as much as I want to." Daren says.

She takes a sip of her tea and smiled "this tea is really good… wow" she takes another sip. Haley smiled "Oh I have an adopted daughter" "Yes, Father told me." Daren says.

Haley nodded "it was 17 years ago, she was 6 at the time. She was a rescued slave from grand line… I adopted her because she had no family when she was rescued. Right now she is in college in a military academy"

Daren smiled sweetly at her. "So your beautiful and have a sweet heart. My dad calls that a knock out combo haha." Haley blushes but giggled softly "thank you"

Daren takes a sandwich and places it on his plate. "Dad adopted me after my parents passed away. I don't know much about them, so I don't really consider them my parents. My dad and Grandma raised me from the times I can remember." He looked down sadly. "Maybe I'm just imagining it but, sometimes I feel like an outsider. I don't share my dad's blood and sometimes the islanders give me this…weird look like I don't belong. My dad tells me to ignore it but it's hard." Daren sighed and then smiled. "I I'm going off topic. Tell me. What's your daughter like?" Haley reached out again and took his hand "you are not an outsider, nor a weird. Even if you are not blood you are still a part of your father's family. He is your father" Daren took Haley's hand and squeezed it a bit. He smiled lightly. "I've never really told anyone how I felt about that…I was always scared that I would get negative remarks and get shunned." He blushed. "T-Thank you…for your nice words." Haley smiled "you are a sweet person Daren you deserve every good word that is said to you" Daren smiled at her.

Haley taking a sip of her tea "I don't know why but I'm feeling more drawn to you Daren… my heart is just fluttering away…" she said with a blush. Daren's blush deepen. "M-Mine to. The moment I saw you really…my heart hasn't calm down at all…" Haley flushed more "Y-yeah…" taking another sip.

After drinking their tea, they both left the tea shop holding hands walking to a local park. Haley chuckled softly "it's so beautiful today." "Yeah." Daren says nodding

Haley giggled and let go of Daren's hand and skipped ahead making Daren's eyes widen and flush to see her skip and then twirl as the wind blew slightly and her dress and hair below with it slightly. Daren turned his head slightly. He scratched his head as he tried to calm his heart down.

Haley stop twirling, and noticed him looking and she walked back Daren "Daren you alright?" Daren jumped a bit. "Ah Yeah. Sorry." He says laughing nervously. She reached out and held his hands leaning up and kissed his cheek "Thanks for today, meeting you today is the best moment of my life"

Daren eyes widen and rubbed his cheek. His face went completely red. "Ah…I-It…I…" He rubbed the back of his head and took a deep breath. "M-Meeting you to was also the best moment of my life to." He takes both of her hands and hold them. "C-Can we please do this again one day?" He says a bit shyly. Haley smiled "Yes we can"

At McDonalds, the twins were playing in the ball pit. Levis and Dante were walking over to them. Levis chuckled at them "so cute" Elizabeth popped up from the ball pit "Mom! Come in?" Levis chuckled "I'm too big for the ball pit hunny"

Mikey and Zach were outside, Zach handed Mikey a tablet with some info "me and Dante had found out were Jasmine was hiding out all these years while spying on you and Dante, this is what we all found in her apartment" Mikey sighed not really looking at the tablet. He didn't want to hear or see anything that dealed with his mother.

"With this I can have her be in that mental hospital for a very long time" Zach said, he put a hand on his shoulder "she can't bother you anymore Mikey, you are free from her" he rubbed his head and kissed his forehead "hurry up back inside after you look in the tablet" Zach said going back inside. Mikey sighed again. He looked up in the sky. From the time he was gone from this world the only faces he could remember were his fathers and grandmother. Thanks to Dante's stories he had already pictured what his sisters looked like. But never his mother. He closed his eyes and take a deep breath. He smiled slightly. "A new chapter starts here and today for me once again without you mother…" He shakes his head and heads back inside. Has he walks back into the play room he say Morgan and Elizabeth throwing pit balls at Levis has he just stood there while being hit. Soon other kids started to join in all throwing pit balls at Levis. Mikey sighs and sat down "what happen?" Zach chuckled "Levis told them it was time to come out and they started to go all combat on him"

On the 2nd of November around 3pm Dante was sleeping on the couch. Something he promised Zach he wouldn't do since he now had a bad habit of turning over. He had on a maternity dress so that he could move around and sleep easier. Dante's eyes suddenly popped up and he sat up. He yawned and rubbed his hair down. He looked around a bit sleepy like and rubbed his stomach. He then felt something wet. He frowned and looked down. He blinks and gasp slightly. "Ah…so this is what going into Labor is like…Rex." Rex appeared in front of him. "Yes, my lord?" "Tell Zach I'm in Labor please." Rex nodded. "Of course, sir." He disappeared.

Dante looked at his stomach. "I wonder how much pain I'm gonna feel? Oichi said it was unmanageable pain." He tilts his head as curiosity filled his eyes. He suddenly heard footsteps rushing down the stairs "Dante!" "Hm?" Dante says looking at him innocently. Zach smiled brightly. "Come on let's get you downstairs"

"Can you help me up?" Dante asked. Zach nodded and helped Dante up "alright let's get you downstairs, Rex send the family a notice on Dante is going into labor"

"Understood Sir." Rex says. Reaching the lab, and Zach had guided Dante to the medical room. Laying down him "Rex scan him to see how dilated he is" Rex scanned Dante. "He seems to be only 4cm at the moment." Dante rubbed his tummy. "Oh boy…only 6 more before I can give birth." He sighs out not feel as much pain as he was hoping for. Zach chuckled "labor can be a long and painful process love"

At Oichi's, Oichi was sleeping in her bed when Karasu appeared in her bed room. He walked up to her and shook her. "Lady Oichi." Oichi didn't move. "Lady Oichi please wake up." Oichi groans and stirs awake. She opens her eyes. "Karasu?" Karasu helps her sit up. "Sorry to wake you but Lord Dante has gone into Labor." Oichi rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Really!? Oh yay!" She got up showing her nearly 3-month belly. "Law has the twins and Lami with him at work. Kid to the other to the gym so it's just me. Can you help me get dressed and take me there?" Karasu nodded.

At Mikey's they were getting ready to leave. Morgan and Elizabeth were running around Mikey. "Grandpa's having a baby!" They said excitedly. Levis yawned slipping on his slippers and putting on a hoddie "make sure you put a hoddie on alright?" they smiled at him and nodded.

2 hours passed, Mikey and Levis were there with the twins. They were in that media room that was connected to the medical room. Levis was leaning against Mikey snuggling into him. The tv was on while the kids watch cartoon, Dante was still in that long labor process. The door opened and Oichi had walked in only to hear Dante shout something at Zach.

Oichi giggled. "I wonder what he is yelling." Mikey pat the seat next to him. Oichi walked to and sat down. "Well a hour ago he yelled something about not feeling pain. Then 20 minutes after that he yelled something about wanting something to eat and I guess Dad told him no so I'm not sure what kind of birth he is having right now." Oichi laughed. "Papa has super high pain tolerance, so he must be more annoyed then in pain right now. Mikey laughed with her. He then looked at her belly. "So…Kid's baby huh." Oichi nodded. "Yeah. He's doing well so far. Between him and Law I can't really do anything at the house." Mikey chuckled. "Lady Oichi." Karasu handed her a covered-up bowl. "What's in the bowl?" Mikey asked. Oichi opened it and showed him cabbage rolls. "I have had the weirdest craving for these. I called Ajiasi and she said she had the same cravings when she was carrying Alaric." Mikey shook his head as she started eating. "I will never understand you pregnant women cravings…" "Well when Levis get pregnant you will get a better understand." Elizabeth looked over "Is mom gonna have baby too?!" Levis's eyes widen and his face turned red, he felt dizzy "Why do you say that…?" Elizabeth pouted "you're always sleeping! Like auntie Oichi and grandpop! You having a baby?" she poked Levis's tummy. Levis didn't know what to say. Mikey and Oichi laughed a bit.

Rose walked in with Deacon, only to hear a loud clang. They all blink, and Rose chuckled "mom threw something metal at Dad," then they heard Zach shout slightly "Dante I cannot rush this, you only 4 centimeters delighted you're not far yet…" "Then let me freaking eat something!" They heard Dante yelled.

Oichi couldn't help but laugh. "Hes more concerned with eating then pushing?" Mikey says shaking his head. "He might be stress eating. Having a baby is stressful when you can feel it coming but you can't push yet." Oichi says. Mikey chuckled. Elizabeth got down and tapped Oichi. "Auntie?" "Yes sweetie?" "Can I feel?" Oichi smiled and moved the bowl. Elizabeth got on her lap with help from Karasu. She then poked Oichi's tummy. Oichi giggled. "Don't poke Lizzy." Elizabeth giggled and rubbed Oichi's stomach.

Within another 3 hours, Law finally showed up with Lami and the twins. The door opened, and Zach walked in with Lami in his arms then Law pushing the stroller in with the twins in it. Zach placed Lami down a large pink bean bag then turned to check on Dante "Law come with me" "I'd rather not…" Law says mumbling. He had gotten the texts from Oichi about how Dante was being violent while waiting to give birht. He took the twins to Oichi who was just finishing eating. "Come to mama!" Oichi says smiling. The twins giggled as Law gave them to her. He then kissed her forehead. "If any harm comes to me I'm blaming you." He whispered in her ear. Oichi giggled and shooed him along.

Zach and Law walking in the room, Dante was pacing holding his back he couldn't feel much pain which was irritating him. "Zach! How long is this going to be?!" Zach sighs "Rex how far is he?" Rex appeared "he is ready Sir." Dante rolled his eyes. "Finally, let's get this over with…"

Lami ran over to Oichi and some how managed to snuggle her way onto her lap with the twins. "Mama! Grandpop okay?" She asked. Oichi smiled as Lami yawned and rubbed her eyes." The twins copied her. "Aw, my babies are tired. Daddy must have purposely tired you out. Such a selfish man he is." Lami and the twins lean on her falling asleep quickly.

Mikey was now tapping his fingers. "Is papa going to be okay…I'm getting worried over here." Oichi smiled. "He will be fine. Law and Zach are in there now. Our baby brother is in very good hands." Mikey sighed but nodded.

Within in moments they heard screaming coming from Dante. Oichi giggled. "So, it begins." It was a good thing her kid were heavy sleepers.

The screaming didn't stay long. Soon there was silence. They waited for a bit until the door opened. Law walked out sighing and carrying a blue blanket. Oichi smiled. "He is here!" Mikey smiled and nudged Levis who had fallen asleep. Levis jolted awake and blinked "What?" "Heres here" Mikey sighs, Levis smiled "sweet!"

Mikey got up and took Anthony from Law. "How is Papa?" "Zach is cleaning him up right now." Mikey smiled and looked down at Anthony. He was awake and looking straight up at him. His red eyes were piecing. "Man, you look so serious little man." Oichi was pouting. "Let me see! I'm kinda stuck here with all these babies on me you know." Mikey chuckled. "I'm coming." Mikey says. He bends down and turns Anthony around. Oichi smiles sweetly. "Aw! Look how cute you are! Such a cutie pie!" Anthony eyes widen a bit and he smiled. Mikey frowned. "Oh, come on! Why did I get the wonder glare and you get the smiles." Oichi giggled. "Babies love me big brother. It's a known fact." Mikey pouted more as he past Anthony to Rose. Rose smiled and took him gently , she smiled down at him "Hello little brother I'm rose, you big sister, you look so cute, you have daddy zach's eyes with those red piercing eyes" Anthony smiled up her making her giggle, Levis looked over and smiled "he's pretty cute, love those eyes"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: School Life Book 3 'Family Tides'**

 **Shared Authors: / TheBluemoonRose / Kistune027**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver, OCS**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

* * *

 **~Final Chapter~**

 **Chapter 6**

~3 Years Later~

September, 19th, 2039

Robin was on the phone with her Aunt River, Robin and Ty had just finished moving into there new house. "I can't believe mew and Ty got such amazing house, I fell in love with the Golden State and the outdoor lifestyle it afforded. Four years later, I spent 9 months house hunting in here. Ty and I were gonna stop searching. If anyone had told me that I would be living in a mid-century modern ranch home, I would have never believed them!" she laughed, River chuckled "I'm just happy you two finaly got out of that apartment living you two are after all expecting a baby soon"

"Yeah you are telling me! When I first stepped through the door, I knew I was home. Unassuming and hidden from the street, I was surprised by high ceilings and the abundance of natural light. It was a warm day in March and all of the French doors were open to the outdoors with the 12 foot curtains billowing in the breeze. At 1900 square feet with mountain and distant ocean views, I fell hard. The house had only been on the market for one day! I called Ty and we put in a bid that day. Thank goodness he trusted my instincts! A few months later, the house was ours.

The previous owners, with the help of architect Nick Noyes, had done a masterful job of converting a closed dark 50's ranch house into a bright and airy jewel. However, there were definite changes my husband and I wanted to make. He wanted more usable outdoor space with all the California bells and whistles…redwood hot tub, gas fire pit, and outdoor shower. By pushing the yard out another 15 feet, we had room for all of that and a small kitchen garden. Jeffrey Gordon Smith, of JGS Landscape Design, helped to make it happen!

I turned my attention to the inside. I embraced the Celtica sea side life style and used organic touches to bring the outside in. I added to my collection of ocean themed art to create a gallery wall. Light engineered oak floors replaced the yellow toned older floors and wall to wall carpeting. We added a skylight in the kitchen and bathroom and another window in the office. While I loved the tiny green mosaic tiles in the bath, I wanted a brighter space and that became another project. And of course there was paint…a whole lot of white paint. Benjamin Moore White Dove has been my go to white for many years. I used it on walls, trim, and the wood plank ceiling. It became the perfect canvas for art.

With the large number of commercial aluminum windows and French doors, AND our ever- growing collection of sea glass, it seemed only natural to name our home The Little Glass House. I've completely succumbed to the couple lifestyle and this house has launched my career as a mother and also garnered a feature in Coastal Living magazine. It's tag line when we bought it was 'step into the light. We certainly have!'" Robn said with a smile putting the pillows on the couch, River chuckled "so were is Ty know?" Robin giggled "He's outside looking at the back yard to see what he could put in" she heard River chuckled "I'm just ecited for little baby Nia" Robin giggled "shhh don't say the name it's a gonna be a surpise!" River giggled "Don't worry I'm home alone with Jareth and Xena" "Mommy! I wanna talk to Robin!" it was Xena Robin chuckled, then ty walked in "I wanna put in a hot tub in the backyard" Robin smiled "Auntie I gotta go love you" "aright love you too!" river chimed.

Robin smiled and put her phone down sitting down, Ty stepped to her and sat down next to her, Robin smiled at him "a hot tub aye? Sounds fun!" then she breathed slightly rubbing her tummy "That was a hard kick…" "It's only natural for her to have a strong kick. She has a strong mother after all." He says rubbing her stomach. Robin giggled and snuggled into ty's side while he rubs her tummy "I can't believe we gonna have a baby soon! I hope she comes before Elvira and Alaric's wedding" she pouted slightly. Ty then felt her kick his hand making Robin frowned "she's active, maybe because her sexy daddy is right here" she smirked. Ty shrugs. "Maybe. She might be a daddy's girl if anything."

At Elvira's, Valeria was running around "Mommy! When is grandma and Grandpa coming?!" Elvira giggled "soon hunny" Valeria giggled "Is pop coming?" "Yes your grandpa Kid is coming" Elvira smiled putting the dishes away. Alaric on the couch "Valeria sweetie come here" Valeria pouted "No!" Alaric frowned, Elvira chuckled 'Just like you when you were a kid always saying no to everyone" Alaric pouted and looked away. The front door opened "Elvira! I'm here!" she said has the Nova and Aerith both rushed in "Sis! Sis!" Valeria smield brightly "Grandma!" Jess smiled "Oh hello Valeria" she walked in the apartment, Sabo was right behind her closing the door. Valeria giggled and skipped to Jess "Grandma!" Jess smiled and knelled down hugging her "hello sweetie" the twins giggled "Hi!" Valeria smiled "Hi!" Elvira smiled "mom, dad hello" Jess and Sabo smiled "Hello dear" "hello hun" Alaric waved "yo!" Jess smiled "at him "Alaric how are you?" "Good auntie" Alaric said. Sabo walked over to Valeria smield down at her "hello princess!" Valeria's eyes widen and sparkled "Grandpa!" she tackled him, he laughed and picked her up "have you been good?" Valeria smield "Yes!"

Out and about Naomi and Scarlet were jogging. Naomi had let her hair grow out more and it down to her back. Right now, it was in a ponytail. Even in the past three years her boobs only went up to a B cup. Scarlet on the other hand. She had up to a D cup now. Naomi pouted a bit as she glanced over to Scarlets boobs. Scarlet's hair was the same length but with blonde highlights. She and Naomi were in training for their respected sports. Naomi had join the national grand Line Gymnastic team and Scarlet was going to boxing. They each had moved out of Oichi's and Law's home and were leaving together in one of Law's old apartment until they saved up for a newer one.

An hour after running they stopped in Grand Line park, near the water fountain. Naomi sighs out as she does some stretching. "So how are you and Laxus doing?" Scarlet asked getting some water. Naomi smiled and blushed. "Great really and you and Colton?" Scarlet sighs. "He's as soft as teddy bear as always." She growled. "Some guys were bulling him for money the other day and instead of beating their asses he was about to give it to them. So, I beat the crap out of him and the guys." Naomi laughs. "I bet he brought you an ice cream cone after that." Scarlet blushed. "Something like that…It's more of what he did with the ice cream that made up for it…" Naomi giggles. "Oh yeah, mom wants us to come over. She said she found a nicer apartment for us. It's in our price range and it's in the city." Scarlet smiled. "Sweet! Let's finish our laps and head back home and clean up then." Naomi nodded, and they went on with their jogging.

At Zach's, Anthony was standing there watching Zach clean out the Livingroom. Zach turned to him and raised his eyebrow "Anthony what is it?" Anthony was quiet for a second but smiled at him "Nothing…" Zach sighs "Dante can you get the vacuum cleaner?"

Dante sighed. "Sure…" He says passing the vacuum over. Zach smiled taking it and turned it on vacuuming. Anthony smiled more and jumped on the couch "LAVA! Dad is LAVA!" Zach smirked "Oh really? So, I touch mom will I melt him to death?" Anthony frowned "No melting MOM!" Dante shook his head and walked into the kitchen to start making a snack. Zach chuckled and went on vacuuming, he got close to Anthony. Anthony began to jump on the couch making Zach frown "Anthony no jumping on the couch like a trampoline!" Anthony giggled and jumped more but only to fall making Zach's eyes widen and caught him, as he caught him Anthony grabbed his arm out of fear, Zach felt a something hot on his forearm making him gasp out so loudly in pain it made Dante's eyes widen and rushed out. Zach on his knees holding his arm, Anthony was next to him with teary eyes "I hurt daddy…."

Dante frowned. Looking at Zach's forearm it was badly burn. Zach hissed in pain. Dante picked up Anthony. Anthony buried his face in Dante's shoulder. Dante rubbed his back. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked Zach. Zach took a deep breath "yea… I'll be fine… strange I'm not healing… Rex scan my arm" Rex came out and scanned his arm. "It seems your blood was boiled and made your thermal body temperature to go high in result burning your skin…" Zach frowned "How did this happen…?" Rex looks at Anthony "due to the black serum is it clear that little prince Anthony has unlocked his power. It seems he can control thermal temperature even in the body." Dante sighed. "Of course, It shouldn't be a surprise that he got something." Anthony was still teary eye "I hurt daddy….." Zach smiled "its alright son, I'm fine" has he started to heal fast. The burn was disappeared. Even on Athony it was disappearing. Zach smiled "see all gone" Anthony sniffed "really?" Zach smiled "yup, dante you can put him down" Dante nodded and put him down, Athony stepped to zach but stopped "scared…." Zach frowned "there's no reason for you to be scared, Rex call my mother and tell her to come here. Your grandma is gonan come over and teach you how to control your new power" Anthony blinked "Grandma coming over?!" Zach smiled "yup" Anthony giggled "Yay!" Dante smiled and went back to the kitchen.

In Grand Line cemetery, near the back and private area now, Ronnie was their holding flowers and a bag. He walked by a few graves before heading towards a space where two graves stood. He stopped in front of them. On the right was Nia's grave. There were flowers there already. Most likely from Terry and the others. Ronnie looked to the one the left. It was a big tomb stone with a small fence around it the flowers in front of it. On the stone it had Faye's name on it. She had passed away 2 years ago and because of it Ronnie had gain an immortal life.

Ronnie placed the flowers on Faye's grave and sat down in front of it. He opened the bag and sat out a container of green tea and a wrapped bowl of Faye's favorite fruits. He took out two cups. He poured tea into one and sat it next to the grave and then poured himself one. He smiled sadly as he sat they're in silence, lost in his memories.

Celestia's house, which was a beautiful house. Georgian-style manor was designed with balance and proportion but furnished with a lighthearted and happy color scheme that people adore when coming the master bedroom, features a soothing blue and white color scheme that is inviting and restful, Beautiful Nightstands. The tufted headboard, blue velvet Chairs were client's existing, reupholstered in. Celestia wearing Maison Top crafted in beautiful silk satin with hand finished embroidered Florentine Frastaglio accents, is a timelessly captivating camisole with feminine allure, featuring adjustable thin straps and exquisite hand finished Frastaglio embroidery at the neckline. Length 80 cm. She turned and smiled at Zane laying next to her sleeping in but his boxers, there was claw marks on his chest and back from her nails. She snuggled beside him and smiled "Zane, its almost 1pm"

Zane opened one of his eyes. "So what…" He mumbles. "didn't we promise to go to your mothers for lunch?" "And? It's not like she can't wait." He says. Celestia chuckled softly and sat on him wiggling her hips causing rubbing against him "If you don't get up I'll keep wigging…!" she smiled at him. Zach sighs and slides her off gently. "Fine, fine, whatever…" He says getting up. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So annoying…" He rotated his shoulder and popped up. He got up and started to do a few stretches. "Oh, bat has nothing else better to do…" He mumbles. She pouted at him she wanted him to stay under neither her, she reached out and grabbed him pulling him back down making his eyes widen slightly and she right away jumped on him "your mother can wait for 45 minutes" she smirked leaning down kissing him. Zane sighs mentally letting her do whatever she wanted.

At Oichi's she was getting Lami, Darrius, and Kanisha ready. Law was in his office doing whatever he does. Lami now 4 was giggling as Oichi put her hair in ponytails. "Okay Lami, your all done." Lami smiled. "Thanks mama!" She jumped down and ran out the room. Oichi shook her head. "That girl has so much energy." "Mama?" Oichi looked to see Darrius and Kanisha looking at her. "What is it sweeties?" "Big brother coming over?" Darrius asked. Oichi nodded. "Yup." "He brings baby?" Kanisha asked. Oichi smiled. "Yes, Your big brothers are bring over Dean over for family time." The twins smiled. "Yay!" Oichi giggled and snuggled them both. "You two are the cutest ever!"

In the living room Lami was running around. She then stopped when a black feather fell in her face. Her eyes widen and she smiled as Fumi appeared before her. "Fumi!" She attacked him with a hug. Fumi chuckled, he was 7 now. "Hi Lami!" Lami smiled. "You bring me gift!?" She asked with sparkling eyes. Fumi nodded and held out a pink necklace with flowers on it. Lami smiled and giggled. "Pretty!" Fumi smiled. "Want me to put it on?" Lami nodded. Fumi placed the necklace on her and she laughed excitedly. "A gift from Fumi!" She hugged him making him blush.

Fumi then heard someone clear his throat. He looked up and jumped to see Law glaring at him. "I heard Lami giggling in her and assume she was with the twins. Only to see a little ninja has snunk into my house yet again." Fumi looked down. "S-Sorry…" Lami pouted and looked at Law. She then took off and ran to him. She gave him soft punches. "No! Leave my Fumi alone!" She yelled. Fumi blushed and rubbed his head. Law frowned. "I will not leave him alone. He's not yours." "He is to! He's mine! ALL MINE!" She yelled hitting him more. Oichi walked out with the twins running behind her. "Law what are you doing to Lami?" Law frowned. "I didn't do anything to her." Oichi looked at Fumi and then looked at Lami. She sighed. "Really Law…they are just kids." Law picked Lami up, she was still attacking him. "I'm not letting her no where near him." He turned and walked away with Lami.

Fumi looked down sadly. Oichi rolled her eyes and walked to him. "Don't take it to heart Fumi. Law is super overprotective. Come back in 2 hours so you can join Lami and the others for family time okay?" Fumi smiled and nodded. "Thanks auntie!" He quickly poofed away. Darrius and Kanisha's eyes widen. "Poof!" They yelled. Oichi shakes her head. "Come on you two. Let's go attack daddy for upsetting Lami." "Attack!" The twins yelled running to Law's office.

Kid and Kyra were at Elvira's with Kento. Valeria was running around playing with the kids. Kento was far away from the kids, all shy. Jess chuckled "he's shy" Sabo nodded "yeah" Alaric chuckled "So like Auntie" Jess chuckled "I think its adorable."

Kento had Kid's red hair and had gain the real trait of purple eyes from Oichi's side. He was clinging on to a stuff fox Oichi had made him.

Kyra sighed. "It doesn't help when he's doting father and spoiling aunts spoiling him so much. If anything, he is going to gain the clingy trait Oichi had then he'd never leave Kid's side." She nudged him. Kyra blushed a bit and rubbed his head. "I can't help it…" Kyra leans on him. "I know dear. It's hard for me not to ask you not to spoil him so much."

Elvira came over with a tray of pudding cups "I have pudding cups!" the kids eyes widen and rushed over to her "give me!" the twins shouted. Jess frowned "girls!" they frowned and felt guilty "sorry sis.. can we please have some?" Elvira smiled and handed them chocolate ones "go on" they giggled, Valeria smiled "mommy can I have one" Elvira smiled "sure hunny here's the cherry one" she giggled and taking it "thank you!" she skipped back to the kiddy table. Elvira smiled and looked over to Kento "Kento, I made your favorite flavor here"

Kento clings to his fox and looks away. Kyra sighed and nudges Kid. "Kento." Kento looks at him. "It's okay to have one." Kento frowns but nods. He walks up to Elvira and grabs one. "Thank you…" He says very softly. He then quickly runs to Kid. Kid picks him up and sits him on his lap. He rubs Kento's head and smiles a bit. "See. Was that so hard." Kento didn't answer and just leans on him Jess chuckled "So Kento, you starting school soon?" Kento didn't say anything. Kyra shook her head. "Yes, he will be starting soon." She reached out and rubbed his cheek. "So shy. At least answer your auntie."

Valeria came up to Kid and Kento and she smiled "Pop pop?" "Yeah?" He said looking down at her.

Valeria smiled "I can spend the night?!" Alaric blinked "Valeria you should ask me and you mom first" Valeria pouted "but I want to spend the night at pop pops!" Elvira sighed "I don't have any problem with it" she smiled. Kid sighed. "That's fine then."Valeria giggled "Yay!

In the county side of Grand Line Kaeden was taking a nap on the bed. He suddenly felt something crawl on him, but he ignored it. He then felt something sit on his chest. Again, he ignored it. He then felt something slap him on the face. "UP!" He hears someone yell. "PAPA! UP!" Kaeden opens his eyes to see his two-year-old son DeAndre. He had Niko's hair with purple streams and red eyes that matched his own. He was smiling down at him. "Papa! We go to Grannies! Up!" He started hitting his chest. "Up! Up! UP! UP! UP!" Kaeden chuckled and sat up, making DeAndre roll off him. "I'm up my cute bunny." DeAndre smiled and giggled. "Yay!" Kaeden smiled sweetly at him. He reached down and rubbed his cheeks. "So soft like your mom's. I just wanna snuggle you!"

DeAndre giggled more as Kaeden picks him up. "Let's go find your mom so we can go huh." Kaeden rubs his cheek against DeAndre. "So soft! I'm so jealous of you and mommy."

Kaeden and Niko now lived in a Spectacular Contemporary Home, with 11 Foot Ceilings n the Main Floor. Seven Walkouts, Seven Bathrooms, 3 Exciting Fireplaces, Heated Floors, Heated Driveway. Incredible Kitchen Imported From Germany, Very Large Kitchen Island, Miele Appliances. Opening Skylight, Steam Shower, Two Outdoor Rooms, Very Private Oasis.

Niko didn't like it at first since only had four bed rooms. He didn't understand why a house needed so many bathrooms, so they were tearing two of them down and making them into a play room for DeAndre.

Kaeden walked into the kitchen to see Niko cleaning the kitchen. Kaeden smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around Niko making him jump. "K-Kai! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kaeden chuckled. "You look so cute cleaning. You're such a wonderful wife and mother." Niko blushed. "W-Wife…" Kaeden chuckled. "We should be getting going. Mother and the others are waiting for us." Kaeden walked off. Niko sighed. Through out the years Kaeden had asked him to marry him but he just wasn't ready. Niko looked down. 'I wonder if he hates me now…deep down…'

At River's Xena had jumped Terry "I got you! RAWR!" River chuckled, the twins were in a shared girls dorm, Ebony's and Rose's old dorm. Jareth screamed playfully and whacked Terry on the leg with a dragon plushie. River smirked "looks like your being attacked during play time" Terry chuckled. "I need this recorded on video."

Xena bangs on Terry's head making a cute little battle cry, River smirked then started to laugh and Jareth kept hitting Terry in the leg. Terry smiles and falls to the floor dramatically. "Ahh oh noo! I am defeated! Please have mercy on your dear old daddy!" Xena did a warrior pose "No Merrrcy!" Jareth laughed "No!" River had already started to record this. Xena and diving in banging on his chest, it wasn't that hard it was gentle. Jareth however kept whacking him with his plushie.

Terry fakes cry. "Oh how cruel! Now who's gonna buy you two ice cream and all the toys you want! I'm kicking the bucket. Good bye cruel world! River! Good bye my love! Your hunky husband shall watch over you from the afterlife." Jareth's eyes widen widen but Xena kept banging her hands on his chest she kept laughing "No mercccyyyy!" Jareth frowned lifted his plushie "STOP!" he whacked xena who fell back, Jareth crawled on Terry "No hurt Dad no more! Me protect dad!" he put his arms up in protective way. River laughed "Awwwy how cute!" Xena got up and frowned "You mean! You pushed me!" Jareth frowned but kept his ground "No hurt daddy any more. V-vvv… VILLAIN" Xena's eyes widen.

Terry chuckled. "Oh boy, our daughter loves not showing no mercy. She's super scary." He sat up placing Jareth down. "It's a good thing I got a strong son who will protect me." He rubs his head. Jareth smiled "Me protect!" Xena frown "move!" "No! I'm no bag guy" Jareth shouted.

Terry stands up and smiles. "It's okay to be a villain every now and then. Your uncle Eric and auntie Kim loves being a villain. So how about daddy treats us all to ice cream. As a reward for beating me up…"

He rubs his chin. "I think I should reword that. I'll get beat up senseless every day." Xena's eyes widen "Really?!" River shook her head but smiled stopping the recording she turned to make something to eat. Jareth hugged Terry's leg "daddy up!" Terry chuckled and picked him up. "Ah, I'm gonna miss it when you're this tiny."

At Oichi's she was cooking lunch. Naomi and Scarlet had come over and were playing with the twins, Lami and Fumi were in the playroom. Law was in the kitchen reading. They soon heard the door open. "Grannie!" They heard. Oichi giggled. Soon DeAndre came running into the kitchen. He hugged Oichi's leg. "Grannie I here! Up! Up!" Oichi picks him up and snuggles him. "Hi my cutie pop! I missed you!" DeAndre laughs. Kaeden and Niko walked in. "Hi mom. Hi dad." Niko says waving. Law waved. Kaeden smiled. "Father. Mother." Oichi smiled. "Hi sweeties! I'm glad you were able to join us. The triplets are on their way over from the baseball field." Kaeden smiled and walked into the living room with the others. Niko sighed and walked in the kitchen. Oichi reaches out and ruffles his hair. "It's okay Niko. I'm sure Kaeden understands your reasons. Don't rush into this." Niko nodded. "Yeah…"

At darcaniea's and Rick's new houseThe house is built on the hills of Ravenswood, which is right on top were they could see the whole city and ocean. Old house had pretty nice location, offering almost 300° view which was really inspiring start for designing this 3 story dream home.

The lower ground floor can be reached by the visitors through the driveway that leads to the main entrance. Proceeding up the staircase to the ground floor, one is met with spectacular views of Johannesburg and its surrounds. The ground floor is an open plan living area with the double volume main living room guiding the guests out onto the lanai and pool.

From the kitchen was redisigened by darcaniea herself after buying the house. while still having direct access to the lanai and dining area. The ground floor living areas were designed around a pool, which is a prominent feature of the house. The spill over detail of this cantilevered pool creates a seamless integration with the views across the city.

From the ground floor one can access the first floor bedroom suites and pyjama lounge. A bridge links opposite sides of the main and family bedroom suites. In all the rooms, the view is maximised thanks to the wrap around balconies.

Darcaniea sighs sitting down on her Lounge chair wearing her cult back bikini, Rick was at work which he works with His brother Chida in the Royal Grivida labs. Calypso and Dexter were near her playing in the reli shallow end of the pool. Her and rick had put in a pool divtor to make sure the kids don't go wondering off in the deep end. Ebony had long ago move out, her and Gil had their own apartment together. "Mom" she turned to see Ebony walk over to her wearing a black ripped skinny jeans, burgundy tank top and gothic burgundy flats with studded. Darcaniea smiled "ebony hello" ebony smiled "hello mom" the twins noticed her and aged at her shouted "sis!" Ebony smiled and waved back but looked at her mother "mom… I have something to tell you" darcaniea blinked"how and what is it?" Darcaniea is a smiled and lifted up a picture darcaniea blinked and looked at it her eyes widen "an ultrasound…" ebony was holding a ultrasound of a 4 week old fetus. Ebony smiled "I'm pregnant!" Darcaniea looked shocked at first but smiled brightly hugging her "how ebony! Congratulations!" Ebony giggled "thank you grandma to be!"

In the baseball field the triplets Damien, Ayden, and Kaleb were walking back home. Mary-Ann and Toni were with them.

Ayden and Kaleb were walking up front with Mary and Toni. Mary had her arm hooked around Ayden and Toni had hers hooked around Kaleb. Damien was walking behind them alone. He looked down sighing mentally. He then stopped. He was a little sadden to be feeling like the third wheel now. Ayden turned around and noticed Damien not walking. "Damien come on. Mom told us to come straight home." Damien sighs. "You both go ahead of me. I'm gonna head to the park right quick." Kaleb frowned. "No can do bro. Mom said to…" "Well you two are going to walk your girlfriends home. So technically you two aren't going straight home either. Does it matter if we get there together!?"

Ayden sighed. "Oh come on, not this again. If your feeling so lonely why don't you go out and get yourself a girlfriend." Damien frowned. "Right…it's easy for you two since you two don't get picked on for being different. Not to mention we grew up with Mary and Toni so you didn't have to try hard." Mary and Toni frowned. Kaleb walked up to Damien. "I'm so sick of your depressing attitude. Your not even trying Damien and I'm tired of hearing how lonely you think you are so if you wanna walk through the park then fine. Do what you want." Kaleb turned around and grabbed Toni's hand and pulled her along. Damien bit his lip and walked off. Ayden looked at his brothers and sighed. "Not again…" Mary looks down. "Maybe you should go after him." "What's the point. He's so stubborn."

Damien walked with his head down reaching the park. "Stupid brothers…" He sat on the bench and sighed loudly. "I hate being different…I always get picked on for my eyes…why couldn't I just be born normally." He put his hands on his head.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. He looked up to see a girl running toward him. She had long flowing purple hair and blue eyes. She spotted Damien and ran to her. "Help me please!" Damien raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl trip over her feet. She fell flat on her face. Damien got up and walked over to her. He bends down and pokes her. "You okay?" The girl sat up quickly. "Please help me! Those guys won't leave me alone!" She pointed to two teens smirking. One was holding her bag.

Damien frowned and stood up. He recognized the boys from his classes. When the boys spotted Damien, they chuckled. "Well, Well, looks like we found the freak without his brothers today." Damien sighed. "What do you guys want now." They held up the girl's bag. "We just wanted to give the girl the bag back and we hope that out of the goodness of her heart she will go on a date with us." The girl frowned. "I won't! You both took my bag and tried to force me to say that!" She quickly gets to her feet and hides behind Damien.

The boys threw the bag down and crack their knuckles. "Looks like we have to beat the hell out of you again before we get back our money maker." They walked up to Damien slowly. Damien rubbed his head. "You two really need to think about this. I'm not some ten-year-old that you can just push around anymore. I'm giving you one warning. Leave the girl alone and go terrorize someone else." The boys chuckled. "Oh please, we know that without your brothers you can't do anything!" They charged at Damien.

Damien shook his head and pushed the girl back. He digs in his pants pocket and pulls out two yo-yos'. The boys laughed when they saw that. "Two yo-yo's lame!" Before they could take another step, they stopped as Damien twirled the yoyo's in a fast movement around himself. He then hits both boys, twice each time, in the face with the YoYo. The boys tumbled back and held their face. "Ow!" Damien twirled the yoyo's again. "You two block heads should leave. They might look like toys but if I get serious they can do some damage. If I apply just a little pressure…" He the ground with his yoyos and they make a hole in the ground. The boys shivered, and Damien created more holes, each getting bigger the more pressure he added. He narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to try your luck against me now?" The boys bite their lips and ran off.

Damien retracted his Yoyos and put them back in his pocket. "block heads…" He turned around to check on the girl and was welcome with a kiss on the lips. Damien's eyes widen as he fell back on the ground with her. The girl sat up with excited eyes. "WOW! That was so cool! You beat them both with just Yoyos!" Damien's face was red. "W-What the heck was that for!?" He asked flustered. The girl smiled. "For saving me silly. My mother said I should always reward someone for doing something good for me and since you saved me from those boys I decided a kiss was a good way to thank you." Damien sat up. "Your mother…" The girl nodded. "Yup! Oh, my name is Selina by the way!" Damien rubs his head. "R-Right…I'm Damien." Selina looked at him and then smiled even brighter. "Like Yamamoto!? Damien Yamamoto!?" Damien rolled his eyes. "Yeah…" "Your auntie Oichi's son!" Damien frowned. "Auntie? How is my mom your aunt!?" Selina smiled. "She knew my mother in school! Her name was Carina! She always talked about auntie Oichi and her kids and stuff though I never met her before." She smiled. Damien rubbed his head a bit confused. "Uh huh…" Selina giggled. "Hey, can you take me to her! I would really like to meet her!" She pressed her hands together. "Please! Pretty please!" Damien sighed. "Okay, okay…can you get off me now?" Selina nodded. "Yay! Okay!" She got up and ran to her bag. "Come on! Let's go please!" Damien got up and brushed himself off. "Alright…calm down I'm coming."

Across the baseball court, Draven and Draco walked together "man today bites, mom and dad left with the girls and we were left home…" Draven sighed "well you said you didn't wanna go" Draco pouted "because I didn't" Draven looked over across the field and flushed to see Damien but then stopped in his tracks seeing a girl with him he bite his lip glaring almost. Draco blinked "bro?" He looked to see what his twin was looking and it was Damien with purple hair girl Draco sighed "if you don't speak up to him then he will never know" Draven looked away "he's into girls" he said walking away. Draco shook his head "let's go to Dairy Queen and get some chili cheese dogs!" Draven nodded "alright sounds good to me" suddenly kids came up to them "hey! You Mikcloud freak!" They both stopped and turned to see a group of seniors boys. They narrowed slightly "what?" They both said at the same time one boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes step forward "you hurt my sisters feelings!" They looked confused at him "who?" They asked the boy bite his lip "my sister! Kylie!" Draven sighed "oh I see I remember her I told her I was in love with someone else" the boy growled "so my sister isn't good enough for you?" Draco sighed "apparently not" he end up chuckled. The boys eyes widen and swinger forward shouting loudly even Damien and the girl can here "you freaking Mikcloud freak I'll kill you!"

Damien turned his head a bit until Selina clinged to his arm. "Is it those boys again?" Damien sighed. "No…just more block heads…let's go." He says. Selina nodded, and they walked off.

As the boy took a swing at Draven, Draven has blank eyes, with a quick movement his left fist went straight at the boys face connecting hard to his face they all heard a crack and the boy flew sideways making the other boys gasp and back up. Draco sighed "Really try and hold back your strength…" Draven sighed "it's not my fault he's a pussy and can't take a real hit" he aid turning away and walking. Draco sighed "well you better collect your friend and take him to the ER" he said turning and following his brother.

Ace and Luffy were in the Grand Line Cemetery. Ace was coming back from visiting his parents grave when he bumped into Luffy. Ace rubbed his head knowing why he couldn't go further. He put him in a head lock and they headed to the private sections of the graves. Walking they spotted Ronnie still at Faye's and Nia's grave. Luffy looked down as they went on. Further down there was a section that was cut off from the rest of the graves. Luffy and Ace walked up to it. There were two single graves side by side with fresh flowers around them. Ace smiled. "Seems like Sabo and Oichi already replaced the flowers…" Luffy tears up. Looking at the head stones Lily's name was on the right stone and Garp's name was on the left.

Ace smiles softly and rubs Luffys head. Lily and Garp had passed away a year ago after Faye. When she passed away in her home in bed, Garp to had passed on with her, holding hands. Of course, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy were all shocked and confused at this since Garp never even shown a sigh of sickness or weakness. He was the heathy old fart they always knew. For him to pass on with hard for them to believe until Oichi told them about Lily's wish. After she had passed on the island spirt to Oichi Lily and Garp made a wish together, for neither of them wished to live without the other. There wish was to pass on to the afterlife together.

Luffy sat down and cried, still feeling the pain of losing both Lily and Garp. "She made such yummy food. And I loved her pies. She always made me food and Gramps…he's an old fart but still…" Ace smiled at him and sat down beside him. He rubbed Luffy's head. "It's going to be okay little brother. I'm sure they are happy together." Luffy nodded. Ace sighed. "Gramps lived a long and nice life. He met Granny Lily and he fell in love and got married. He was happy and enjoyed his life to the all the way up to the end. We should be happy for them." Luffy nodded. "I know…" Ace ruffled Luffy's head. "Come on. I'll treat you to some BBQ." He helped Luffy up. The wind blew softly and tickled Luffy's face. He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Okay…" Ace placed an arm over him and they walked off feeling a small scene of peace.

Draven and Draco walked more only to get a call for there mother. Draven answered his phone "yes mom?" "Draven I need you and Draco to head to oichis and get that large baking pan I let her borrow when she made that cake for lami" Draven sighs "alright" he said hanging up "we gotta head to auntie oichis for moms large baking pan" draco nodded "alright you driving or me?" "I'll drive" Draven saidne said walking to their car, 1970 black Dodge Charger.

At Oichi's she was washing her hands as the food cook on the stove. "Rex set the timer." "Understood." Oichi smiled and went to the living room where everyone had moved to. DeAndre was playing with the twins and Lami was sitting on Laws lap pouting. Fumi had to leave with Karasu for a while. No doubt they had a mission to do. Oichi didn't like the fact the Karasu took Fumi with him on missions but there was nothing she can say or do to change his mind about it.

Kaeden and Niko were sitting beside each other watching TV. Oichi sat beside Law and grabbed Lami. "Aw don't be pouty Lami. Fumi will be back soon okay." Lami puffed her cheeks out more, making Oichi chuckle. "Mom! You said you had a new place for to look at?" Naomi asked. Oichi nodded and reached out and touch the table. The table lit up like a large tablet and many files came up. "Ooo! That's new." Oichi smiled. "Papa is using the house for his test again. He basically made the table into a large tablet if you think about it. Nothing special really." She tapped on the file. She reached on the screen and pulled up a digital picture of the apartment. It showed the outside, the inside, and around the general area.

Naomi and Scarlet smiled as they started to look at the digital version of the house. The information was on the bottom. The apartment was in a quiet residential neighborhood, just a short stroll from the city there were small variety of restaurants and bars.

The Apartment opens to a large furnished balcony. There was a comfortable living room and a fully equipped kitchen complete with a dishwasher, an oven and a microwave and A flat-screen TV is offered.

Scarlet smiled. "It looks perfect!" Law sighed. "I would be more comfortable if you just moved back home. Naomi smiled. "No can-do dad. You said once we hit 18 we could move out and since we both even waited an extra year that should be enough." Scarlet nodded. "Yup! You promised and no going back. Plus, Colton and Laxus are there at times to." Law frowned. "They shouldn't be…" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which how are you all doing?" Naomi smiled. "Wonderful! Laxus is really sweet to me and takes me out a lot." Scarlet sighs. "I guess Colton is good to. Even though he pisses me off sometimes." Niko rolled his eyes. "I don't see how he puts up with you." Scarlet shot him a glare. "What was that!?" Kaeden laughed. "All that matters as that you two are happy." Naomi nodded. "Thanks big bro." Kaeden then smirked. "I mean now that me and Niko have DeAndre isn't only a matter of time before Naomi gets a bun in the oven to." Naomi blushed. "W-What!? Don't say that!" She says avoiding Law's looks. "I'm just saying you and Laxus had a little scare the other day." Naomi pouted. "Stop that! We did not! We were…um…" She twirled her fingers.

Oichi laughed. "Cute. Naomi dear your 19 and your free to live your life however you like. You both have part time jobs and are still very active in your sports. You both are doing well in your classes and like we agreed you are living on your own. If you want to start a family, you are welcome to despite what your father is looking like over here. Same to you Scarlet. I'm not rushing either one of you, but I do look forward to more grandbabies haha." Naomi's head was puffing out steam. "A family…with L-Laxus…"

The front door opened, and Kaleb and Ayden walked in. Oichi turned and was about to welcome them home until she didn't see Damien. "Where is your brother?" Kaleb rolled his eyes. "He through a hissy fit and went to the park." Oichi frowned. "I told you three to come straight home. No detours." Ayden shrug. "You know how he gets when he gets depressed mom." Law sighs. "Even so you all were supposed to come home together…or did you two make detours as well." Kaleb and Ayden rubbed the back of their head. "Uh huh…you were walking with Mark and Toni again weren't you…so in other words you made Damien feel like a third wheel again." Kaleb and Ayden frowned. Oichi shook head. "We will talk about this later, go out and find him." "Yes mom…" They both said

The door then open. "Mom, dad…" Damien called out. Oichi smiled. "In here hunny." Damien walked in with Selina and all eyes widen. Oichi's eyes sparkled and she got up. "Damien who is your friend!?" Damien rubbed his head. "Don't get any weird ideas mom. This is Selina she said you're her aunt or something." Oichi puts her hand on her chin. "Well…I'm a lot of kid's aunties…who is your mother dear?" Selina smiled. "Carina!" Oichi smiled. "Really!? Oh, my have you gotten big! I didn't recognize you at all." She hugged Selina. Selina smiled. "You meet me before!?" Oichi looks down at her. "Only through cameras and pictures but I haven't really kept contact with you and your mom. Speaking of which how is she?" Selina smiled dropped a bit. "Well, I was hoping you could tell me auntie. I haven't seen here in five years…" Oichi's smile dropped completely. "Huh?" Selina rubbed her head. "I haven't seen my mom in a long time…One day I woke up and she was gone…He stuff was still at the house, but I couldn't find her." Oichi frowned. "So, have you been living on your own?" Selina nodded. "Yeah, but it's not so bad. The neighbors stop by and help me out but…"

Oichi sighed. "I see…well your mother never really like staying in one place but to up and leave you like that and not even at least ask someone to look over you is so selfish and irresponsible." She felt anger build up inside her. She was so sick and tired of people just up and leaving their kids. "Ichi clam down." Law says Oichi bit her lips and takes a deep breath. Her smiled return. "Okay! So how about tonight you bunk with us!" Selina eyes widen, and she looked up at Oichi. "Really!?" Oichi smiled and turned to Naomi and Scarlet. "Take her up stairs and find her some clothes to were please?" Naomi and Scarlet nodded and got up. Naomi grabbed Selina hand. "Come with us." They took her upstairs.

"Boys go get cleaned up, it's almost time to eat and we will discuss a matter later." She says looking at Kaleb and Ayden. The triplets nodded and went upstairs as well. Oichi walked to the couch and sat down. She sighed sadly. Lami moved closer to her. "Mama okay?" Oichi smiled and rubbed her head. "I'm fine sweetie." Law crossed his arms already prepared for the conversation he and Oichi would have later tonight.

The front door opened, and Draco and Draven walked in "Auntie Oichi?"

Law sighs. "What is the point of having an alarm system if he doesn't lock the door." Oichi shook her head. "Hello boys. What can I do for you?" Draco smiled "mom told us to pick up that big baking pan she let you borrow." Draven nodded and noticed Damien right away he had a hidden flush and looked away hiding his face. DeAndre and the twins ran to Damien. "Uncle!" DeAndre says hugging his leg. "Big brother!" The twins yelled. Damien smiled and bends down. "Hey you three. Are you having fun?" They nodded. Damien rubbed their head making them giggle. "Now go play." The kids ran off and went back to playing. "Law got up. I'll get the pan." Oichi nodded. "Thanks, dear."

Damien looked down. "Mom…" Oichi looked over to him. "Yes Damien." "That girl…is she going to be staying here?" Oichi sighed. "I don't know yet. I'll have to go to her house myself and see her living condition. I also have to see if I can contact her mother." She sighs. "Anyways go up and get change out those dirty clothes." Damien nodded and looked at Draven. He was looking away from him. "Drav you okay?" Oichi turned and saw Draven's flustered face as Damien called him by his nickname that he came up with when they were younger. She giggled a bit.

Draven nodded "yeah… I'm fine" Draco sighed and then smirked and pushed his brother who stumped forward towards Damien with a gasp. Damien grabbed him before they collided. "Ah, you need to be more careful." Damien says overlooking the fact that their face had gotten very close. Kaeden chuckled. 'So clueless little brother.' Draven face turned red right away, Damien blinked "you look flushed you alright? You not running a fever, are you?" Damien asked putting his hand on Draven's forehead making Draven's heart beat fast, he felt weak at the knees. Draco started to laugh "I think this it's a fever!" Damien looked at Draven worriedly. "Then you should come lay down until you feel better!" Damien grabbed his hand. "Do you want to rest in my room? It's more peaceful then the others. I can make you some soup and make sure your super comfortable!" Unable to contain himself Kaeden busted out into laughter. Draco was joining Kaeden in laughter, Draven bit his lip still very flushed and glared at then "Stop laughing like a bunch of hyenas!"

Niko nudged Kaeden. Kaeden chuckled. "S-Sorry it's just to hilarious and adorable at the same time." Niko shook his head.

Draven looked at Damien still worried, he gulped "hum… sure I think it do need to lay down…" Draco smirked "well auntie can I have the pan and I'll leave Draven here to be nurse by Damien" Draven's eyes widen more and could feel a nose bleed coming from his thoughts running wild from what his brother had just said.

Oichi giggled. "Well that settles that. Draco,Tell your mom okay so she doesn't worry. Damien go nurse Draven back to health." Damien smiled. "Okay mom!" Still holding Draven's hand, Damien started to lead Draven to his room. He smiled softly at him. "I'll make sure your all better! So, just leave everything to me!" Draven nodded trying to control his nose bleed "okay"

Law came back with the pan and handed it to Draco while Oichi was explaining what had just happen. Draco taking the pan leaving the house, Draven was up in Damien's room laying down as Damien was in the shower. Draven turned on his side closing his eyes breathing in Damien's smell 'mangos…. My fav fruits…' he turned on his chest taking more of Damien's smell.

Damien's room had changed over the years. He had went to visit Kayla over the summer and had fallen in love with the Japanese culture. He had asked Kid many times to re do his room until it was perfect to him. He room was spilt in two. He had a small section where his tv, couch and books cases were. In the other section was were his bed and bathroom were. On his window seal he had a bonsai tree.

On his dresser next to the bed was a bowl of mango fruits from Oichi's garden out back. Damien loved all types of fruits, but mangos were his top favorite.

Draven heard the shower turn off. He heard Damien sigh and open the door. He walked out with a towel red and blue around his waist. He was drying his hair off in another towel. "Ah, a nice shower is great after playing around in the dirt." With all the sports his played Damien's body had become more tone yet muscular along with his brothers. Draven gulp softly "y-yeah…." 'oh my god I want him….' Draven's eyes were looking up and down at Damien's body. He mentally kicked his lips, his face was still red.

Damien rotated his shoulder popping it. "Once I get dress I'll make you a fruit smoothie! That should help cool you down." He says opening his dresser. "I've been working on different recipes with Kaleb and I'm getting better at them." He takes the towel off his head and folds it. He goes to take his towel off his lower area when he stopped. "Ah, I forgot, you don't mind me changing in front of you do you? Mom says I have a bad habit of changing in front of people. I don't see the issue since we basically have the same thing you know." He laughed. Draven held his nose and nodded "I..I don't mind" Damien smiled. "Great! I mean I was gonna do it anyways, but it helps when you say it's okay." He took the towel off his lower area and folded it. Watching him, Draven right away room a pillow and covered him bottom half with a red face still he bites his lip 'oh god….' Damien digs through his dresser. He could feel Draven's eyes on him, but he didn't mind it. He grabbed his boxers but then turned frontward toward Draven smiling. "You see something you like?" Draven eyes widen "W-what….?" He was taken back but what Damien had said.

Damien laughs. "Just kidding." He puts his boxers on. "You were looking at me like you wanted me." He went back to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue and red jogging pants that had Captain America shields on it. "Though I wouldn't blame you." He flexed and winked at Draven. "After all I am the hunky one out of my brothers. Or so they say." Draven had gotten up and stepped to Damien, right next to him "what if I was?" He says in a soft tone Damien grabbed a t-shirt. "Huh? Did you say something?" Draven turned him around closed the gap between has Damien was up against the dresser.

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Drav?" Draven hands went up and grabbed his face gently "I like you…" Draven said only to lean in and press his lips against Damien's.

Damien's eye widens. It took a second before everything registered in his mind. His heart fluttered as he pulled away from Draven. His face was completely flustered. "W-Wait a second…you can't like me…I'm like super different from everyone and everyone already calls me a freak." He looks down. "Liking someone like me…i-it could bring you a lot of trouble…" Damien rubbed his flustered face. His heart wouldn't stop beating fast. Draven shook his head "bring me trouble? Really now and why is that?" He said moving in close were his lips ghost over Damien's "why would it me bring into trouble?"

Damien bit his lip. "It always brings trouble…" Draven shook his head and kissed him again. Wrapping and arm around Damien's waist he pulled him with him to the bed, leaning back down on the bed with a hold of Damien bring him down with him deeping the kiss.

Damien broke away. "Drav…this can't be what you want…me? I mean…out of all the girls who like you…you like me?" Draven sighs "Damien… I don't swing that way…. I can't get up with girls regardless… and yes, I'm 100% I want you…. I've liked you for couple of years now…."

Damien looks away. "I see…I guess…if your really sure about this…" Draven pulls him down again connecting their lips back into that kiss. Draven hands moved backward cupping his butt checks under Damien's boxers. Damien gasp slightly and blushed. He's never been in this type of position before, so he was unsure on how he was supposed to react. Draven had shoved his tongue the moment Damien gasped' swirling his tongue with Damien's.

Damien couldn't help but to let out a small moan. Rolling the over Draven was on top of Damien' Draven had leaned up and removed his shirt smirking down at him leaning down were his bottom half was against Damien's, rubbing against him slowly. "Drav…w-wait…I…"

Suddenly, they heard the door to his room opened. "Damien!" It was Ayden. "Damien! Mom said it time…" Ayden eyes widen as he saw Draven on told of Damien. Damien eyes widen. "Ayden!" Draven sighed "really no privacy"

Ayden rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He looked back up to hopefully not see what he saw in the first place. His brother in only his boxers with a shirtless Draven on top of him. Damien sat up quickly. "A-Ayden wait! Don't freak out okay!" It was too late.

"MOOOM!" Ayden yelled with a flustered face. He quickly ran off. Damien sighed, and face palmed himself. "Just great…" Draven chuckled pushing Damien back down cuddled up to his neck "go out with me?" Damien blushed and rubbed his head. "Y-Yeah…I guess so."

Downstairs Oichi had quickly fallen asleep. Kaeden and Niko were studying her until Lami came bouncing around the couch. "MAMA!" She yelled. Oichi jolted awake. "Huh what!?" Niko chuckled. Kaeden smiled as Oichi stretched. "Mother?" Oichi looked at him. "Are you pregnant?" Oichi chuckled. "No sweetheart. After giving birth to Kento your father put back in the implant and stole some of my eggs." Niko frowned. "I still don't understand why you had uncle Kid's baby…why couldn't he and auntie have their own baby?" Law walked out with a tray of tea. "Because their selfish and in the end, Kid got what he wanted. A baby with my wife." Oichi rolled her eyes. "It's a done deal so let it go."

Law frowned and was about to say something before Ayden ran rushing down the stairs. "Mom!" Oichi sipped on her tea. "What is it? Stop yelling please." "D-Damien and D-Draven…" His face was turning red. Oichi smiled and then laughed. "Is that so? How sweet!" Kaeden chuckled. "Good for them." Law sighed and sat down. "You approve?" Oichi nodded. "Of course! Now why wouldn't I approve when I approve of Kaeden and Niko? I support whatever makes Damien happy. Everyone deserves happiness." She leans on Law. Kaeden and Niko smiled holding hands. Ayden pouted. "I didn't want to see that…" He turned and walked off to the kitchen. "Then maybe next time knock before entering his room." Law says.

The next day at Jess, Draven had damien over. They were gonna tell jess about them dating. Sitting at the island table, Jess sat across from them. Sabo was outside, the girls were in preschool. Draco was in the living room playing on the switch, jess had dug out her old switch and games so the boys can play it. Klaus was out on a date Naoki. They have been dating for 3 years know, much to sasuke`s dislike.

Jess sipped her dr. Pepper cherry with a smile "so what is it you wanna talk about?" Draven looked at Damien who was looking down with a flush on his face. Draven flushed slightly and took his hands looking back at his mother "mom… me and Damien are dating"

Jess blinked "so you too are dating aye?" Draven nodded, Jess giggled and smiled "oh that's so wonderful!"

Damien sighed in relief. Draven smiled "I knew you would be okay with it" Jess chuckled "of course! Me and Oichi both are yaoi fans, so I don't care if one of my sons end up liking the same gender" she smiled as Sabo came in "Jess those freaking chipmunks keep digging up your purple violets" Jess sighs but smiled "Sabo you won't believe it! Draven and Damien are dating!"

Damien puffed his cheeks out at Sabo making him frowned. "I will never understand why all of Oichi's children have an issue with me." "Mom said she will punch you in the face if you say something rude to me." Sabo frowned and then rubbed his head. "Well whatever, at least it's one of Oichi's kid so I don't have to worry about you doing anything funny but, I'll be watching you." He says narrowing his eyes at Damien. Damien rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you will." Sabo's eyes twitched a bit. "You definitely have your fathers ill-bred manners…"

Jess frowns "Sabo!" Sabo sighs and sat down next to her "So! Who ask who?" Draven flushed "I did..." Jess chucked "so you to kiss yet?" Sabo sighs "I don't wanna hear that..." Jess nudged him "stop it" "Well I kissed him first, but it was without warning" Jess smirked "yup like your father just kiss without warning"

Draven got up "we're going up to my room" he took Damien's hand and walked him away. Jess chucked "make sure you lock the door, so no one barges in and be safe!" All she heard Draven shout back "shut up!" Jess giggled more "wow what a day" Sabo sighed and banded his head on the counter "yup"

In Gym Line at Surge Shocker Gym, Naomi and Scarlet where there. Naomi was in the gymnastics section. She had headphones on and was stretching. She was wearing a black fitted shirt with blue lining and blue leggings. Her hair was tied up in a bun. A lot of girls were their today but they were just doing the usual, looking pretty to attract some boys. Naomi sighed and shook her head as she took her turn on the bar. She was one the national team for Grand Line and the first ever to be representing Dante's Kingdom. She was going up against many of the kingdoms finest gymnastics. The national games would be held on Handcock's island but in a more seclude place so that men would be allowed to enter.

In the boxing area Scarlet was getting ready for her session with Kid. He was training her for her up and coming matches. She was in a junior league of women this year. She entered last year just for the hell of it but came up short. Oichi didn't really want her to box but she had accepted that Scarlet had found her passion.

Scarlet was wearing a red t-shirt and black leggings and shoes. She was pinning her hair up when Kid walked in with Killer. "Dad! Uncle Killer hi!" Killer waved. "You ready to train?" Scarlet raised her eyebrow. "Your going to help me train to?" Killer nodded. "Yeah, but first, I'm gonna watch you spar with your dad for a bit so I can see how much training you really need." Scarlet smiled and nodded. "Okay!" She quickly got her gloves and gear and headed to the ring. Kid sighed. "I don't know killer…Oichi is scared that she's going to get seriously hurt. Shouldn't I be talking this out with her or something?" Killer chuckled. "It's too late for that." He pointed to an excited Scarlet. She was bouncing left and right. "Come on dad!" She says. Kid sighed and then chuckled. "I guess it can't be helped." He says going to the ring.

A few blocks down in another building there was a small dance studio for children. Law pulled up in the parking lot holding a bunny book bag. Some women who were already there were giggling at him. Law ignored him and walked around to the back and opened the door. "Yay! Dance time!" Law smiled as he helped Lami out the car. She was wearing a pink camisole TuTu dress with ruffles. She also had a pair bunny ears on. "I'm a bunny daddy!" "Yes, I see that." He took her hand and walked inside.

There Florina, Izzy, and Carrot were there with their daughters Athina, Julia, and Jill. "Uncle Law!" They all said running to him. They were all wearing cute TuTu's. Law smiled. "Hey girls. Are you ready to dance?" They all nodded. Viola walked in smiling. "Okay my little princesses. Time to start class." She clapped her hands. Lami and the others smile and ran over to her with the rest of the girls. Law, Florina and the other parents took a seat. "I'm glad Oichi let you do this for Lami." Florina said as the girls started their lesson. Law smiled. "Yeah…It was a little embarrassing first but after 3 years of this I don't regret a single moment." "Daddy look! I can do it!" Law look to see Lami standing on her tippy toes like Viola. Law smiled. "Good hunny. Pay attention okay?" Lami smiled and nodded. Izzy giggled. "So cute."

Back at Jess`s, Up in Draven`s room, the walls were forest green and one wall was dark gray and black destine. His bed frame was a gray cushion frame with a queen size bed on it and the comforter was of the night sky. On the walls were posters of his favorite games, bands and comics. There were three guitars on his wall, black electric guitar, black with green lightning electric guitar and his favorite one that his mother gave him, her joker guitar that she got on her 16th birthday. And in front of the bed was a large curve smart tv and his consoles under it. Damien looked around, Draven's room was pretty cool.

Draven closed the door with a click locking it. He smiled walked in to see Damien already sitting on his bed, he smiled "So what do you think of my room?" "Hmm…it could use some more color, but it fits you to a T." Damien says chuckling. Draven chuckled and stepped to him leaned pushing him down gentle and crawled over him and cuddled on top of him, "god your so soft…. I just wanna lay on you all day.."

"I wouldn't mind that I guess." Damien says. Draven chuckled softly only to start sucking on Damien's neck. Damien blushed but it felt good so he didn't stop him.

Downstairs Draco sighed, jess looked over at him "Dray what's wrong?" Draco frowned and looked around, his father was back outside. Draco turned to his mother "I don't know why but I don't wanna share him…" Jess blinked but smiled and walked over to him sitting down next to him "You two are twins, you have been together since birth, so it would feel trying to share him but don't worry one day you would get a girl or boy?" Draco shook his head "I`m straight" Jess chuckled but then did that questionable look on her face "You two didn't you know experiment on each Other?" Draco's eyes widen and his face turned red "N-NO! god MOM! You and your yaoi MIND!" He got up and took off. Jess sighs shaking her head "why did you ask him that?" She looked up to see Sabo looking at her with raised eyebrow, Jess shrugged her shoulders "Because I'm weird like Oichi with that yaoi mind?" Sabo shook his head and walked over to him and sat down "they were 14" Jess`s eyes widen "w-what…? How did" "I caught them for goodness sake, that's the reason why I grounded them for a whole 2 months and Draven was sent to send the summer at Jerchio`s" Jess frowned "I see… that's why Draco was depressed the whole summer…." Sabo nodded "I can't be ashamed of them, their my sons. It happens, hell Zane kissed his own nephews" Jess snuggled into him "That's so sweet of you not to judge or be ashamed of them" Sabo smiled and kissed her making her kissed him back.

At the Gym, Naomi was finishing up her routine. She jumped down on the mat and sighed out. She heard people clapping. She smiled at them before grabbing a towel and her bottle of water. She sighed out and started doing stretches. She then heard squeals coming from the room. She looked up to see the girls crowding together and gossiping with flustered look on their face. Naomi looked at the door to see what they were staring at and blushed.

At the doorway, there was her boyfriend Laxus. He gotten his mother's tall, slim and model like figure. He looked just like Hancock, down to her incredibly legendary beauty. His hair was short, and he was wearing his mothers snake earing in his left ear. He had a bag on his shoulder and a hand on his hip as he looked around the place. Ignoring the girls trying to get his attention he spotted Naomi. He smiled sweetly at her making a few girls faint.

Laxus made a B line right to Naomi. "Nao! I've been looking for you!" Naomi quickly felt glares on her as Laxus reached her. "L-Laxus…what are you doing here? I thought you were helping your dad today?" Laxus dropped the bag, grabbed her by her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. The girls and women eyes widen at this as Naomi couldn't help but to get weak knees by the kiss. Laxus pulled back and licked his lips chuckling. Naomi went limp in his arms for a second. "Your so cute Nao." Naomi recovered and rubbed her red face. "Laxus! You said you wouldn't do this in front of everyone…" Laxus pouted. "I refuse. I want these girls to know that you are mine and that I am yours." Naomi's heart skipped a beat. "Are you done with your training? Let's go out to the smoothie shack!" Naomi nodded. "O-Okay but I have to go let Scar know." Laxus nodded and grabbed her things and his bag. He grabbed her hand and led her out ignore the frowns and glares from the other girls.

In the back, Scarlet was lying flat on her back breathing heavily. Kid's was catching his breath. He took his head gear off. He had sweated through his hair gel and his hair had gone limp. Killer chuckled. "Wow…you got speed and a bit of strength on you Scar. Scarlet sat up and took her gear off. "Really? Then you will train me?" Killer nodded. "Yes, but not in boxing." Scarlet frowned. "Why?" "Your skills, they fit more MMA then anything. I think you would do better in that then boxing. Plus, you can better improve your skills and discovered more things about yourself. I trained your mother in kickboxing and she did very well. Boxing is more of a technical sport anyway, so it might not be a good choice for a hot head like you." Scarlet smiled. "Alright! When can we start?" Killer put his hand in his pocket. "I got a good estimate of your skill level, but I want you to talk to your mother about it before we do anything. When you got it the thumbs up from her then let me know." Killer started.

"Scar." They looked to see Colton. Scarlet smiled. "Hey Cole! What's up." Colton smiled at her. Colton had short pink hair and a more fit body. Law and Kid found it hard to call him a bean spout anymore. "Laxus and I want to take you and Naomi out to the smoothie shop. You done training yet?" Scarlet nodded. "Yeah! Just let me take a shower and get cleaned up." She went to Kid and hugged her. "Thanks Dad!" Kid rubbed her head. She then went to Killer and high fived her. "Thank you, uncle Killer!" Killer nodded. Scarlet grabbed her bag and went to the shower room.

Kid got out the ring and walked to Colton. "I hope you are treating my daughter good." Colton smiled. "Yes sir, of course! I give her whatever she wants and more." He rubs his chest. "She is the love of my life and I treat her with respect even if she beats me up half the time." Kid chuckles. "Is that right…well just to let you know if you break her heart at any given time your father won't be able to save you from the ass whopping I'll give you. You got that?" Colton gulp and nodded. "Y-Yes sir…" Kid smirked. "Good." Kid grabbed his bag and went to the shower room. Colton sighed and Killer chuckled.

At Zach's, down in his lab, a woman with long black hair, percing fushia eyes, fair skin, chest size of D cup was wearing Grey Double Side Slit Straight Dress, blue jean jacket and Camel Hell Combat Boots. She was sitting on a medical bed with a pout has Zach was looking at results. "So? What does it say?" the girl asked with a very cute voice. Zach sighs and looked over to her "negative, are you sure you and Mikey are having sexy during your ovulation Levis?" Levis kepted her pouted face "Of course…" "have you two been having sex?" Zach asked again, Levis sighed "Of course dad!" Zach looked at her more "Levis hun, you took that pill 6 months ago you should have gotten pregnant already you want me to check to see if you are able to get pregnant?" Levis frowned "you saying I met be unfertile…?" Zach nodded softly to her, Levis's head wetn down and she looked like she was ready to cry. Zach frowned and rubbed her head "there, there Levis don't worry I will make sure if you can get pregnant" Levis sniffed and nodded.

Danni and Oichi were at the mall with the twins, June and Flint. Flint was holding June's and Kanisha's hand while Darrius walked in front of Oichi eating a cookie.

"That little shit bucket!" Danni says angrily. "Mom, please not in front of the babies." Danni crossed her arms. "I can't help it. Your pig-headed brother had the nerve to be late for lunch the other day. I slammed him through a table for calling me an old bat." Oichi giggled. "Well you call him that so eventually he was gonna give you some old name. At least he doesn't call you old fart like he did with grandpa." Danni sighed. "I swear I don't know where that boy gets his nasty attitude from!" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Uh, he gets it from you mother. Duh." Danni pouted.

"So how is Kaeden and Niko doing? Has Niko gave Kaeden an answer yet?" Oichi shook her head. "No, but Kaeden is being the same and is just waiting. I don't know if he is frustrated that they can't get married already or if he even cares. I mean Niko skipped a whole grade just to graduate early so he and Kaeden can start a family together." Oichi says sighing. Danni shook her head. "Well I'm sure things will go okay. Are they planning on having another baby?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, like Law, Kaeden wants a lot of kids so I'm looking forward to see how many grand babies I get." Oichi and Danni laughed. "Now you understand how I felt and what about the girls?" Oichi hums out as they stopped at a indoor play ground in the mall.

Darrius taps Oichi's leg. "Mama! We go play!" He says pointing to the playground. Oichi nods. "Yes, go ahead but be careful. Watch out for your sister." Danni looks at Flint. "Keep an eye on everyone okay?" Flint nodded and ran off with the others. Oichi and Danni sat on the bench. "So, I think Naomi wants to have kids, but she also wants to focus on her gymnastic career. Also, with Laxus being two years younger then her and still in high school she might not want to add any more extra stress on to him. As for Scarlet…well…I don't know what that girl wants. Colton seems to be ready but like always she's a wild card." Oichi sighs shaking her head. "The triplets are still the same oh! However, Damien and Draven have started dating." Danni laughed. "Little Damien! Haha. Cute. I guess you support it?" "Of course, mama. I would be in the wrong if I support Niko and Kaeden but not Damien and Draven. I'm sure Damien is still a bit confused about being in a relationship but I'm sure he will be okay." Danni nodded. "Well as his grandmother I will fully support him to!" She says smiling. Oichi smiled at her. "Thanks mama. I'm sure he will like hearing that."

Back at Zach's, Levis was walking out of the elevator. Zach had told him he was very fertile and just said it will happen when it happens. Levis frowned he was afraid that mikey doesn't want him to be female anymore. Walking around the corner and down the stairs. She could hear mikey in the living room laughing at something. She walked in to see her kids and him laughing at the TV show. Anthony was on Dante's lap eating some sliced apples. Mikey sensing Levis behind them, he turned and smiled at her "So how did it go?" Levis sighs "Apparently I'm very fertile… he just doesn't know why I can't get pregnant.. and just said it will happen when it happens…" "Hmm…well things like this can't be rushed." Mikey says.

Zach walking in "Mikey I need to talk to you alone, Levis hun why don't you take the kids outside?" Levis pouted slightly and nodded "come On kids lets go outside" Anthony smiled brightly jumping down with his last two apple slices "PLAY!" rushing away. Morgan sighs. "He has to much energy…" Elizabeth giggles and they go outside as well.

Once Levis was outside with the kids, Zach turned to Mikey "Mikey how many times since Levis turned into a woman?" "Eh…I have a loving embrace with my adorable wifey every day." Mikey says frowning.

Zach tapped his chin "I don't know… I think she is just to stressed out… and her body keeps rejecting it…" "Any clues on why." Mikey says.

"Uhm I don't know maybe because she's scared that you won't wanna touch her anymore since he is a woman know and will lose interest" Zach says. Mikey frowns at Zach, clearly upset by what he just said. "What kind of dumb assessment is that!? I just said I touch Levis every day! I love Levis regardless of him being a man or woman!" Dante looked back at Mikey. "Tone it down…" Mikey frowned. "…Yes sir…"

"Maybe someone needs to take his wife on a romantic getaway, away from all the stress" they looked to see Roxas, he was a lot older know. He was 19 now and had his own penthouse in down town Neutral. He was in a black v-neck shirt, grey mens skinny jeans and mens ankle studded boots. Studded belt. Zach smiled "Roxas what a lovely surprise"

Roxas smiled "Hey dad" he said to Dante, he turned his head back to the opened front door "come here" they blinked has a girl nervously walked in. She has braided light brown hair. She was wearing white and grey racer tank top, blue jeans shorts, black high tops and black beanie. Zach blinked at her "So who is this?"

Roxas smiled and took her hand "this is my girlfriend Dahlia" Dahlia smiled "H-hello…" Roxas shook his head and smiled "your shyness is it just too cute" she flushed.

Dante had his arms cross. "A pleasure to met you." Dante says. Mikey still upset about what Zach assumed turned his head away and walked toward the front door. "Where are you going." Dante asked. "I need so air away from those who assume that I don't care for my own wife." Mikey says surprisingly snapping back. He opened the door and slammed it slightly. Dahlia jumped with shocked eyes, Roxas shook his head "Really know slamming the door" Zach sighs.

Dante sighs. "Never mind him. I'll go get him. My oldest son is very loveable and kind but he hates it when something is assumed about him." Dante got up. "It was very nice meeting you Dahlia. Our family can be on the bit wide side but I assure you that everyone will treat you well." He walked passed them to go find Mikey. Roxas smiled "See he likes you already" Dahlia flushed, Zahc smiled at him "Mikey will get over it, I didn't mean anything bad from it I was just saying what Levis said to me" Roxas shrugged "let Mikey and Levis talk it out Zach"

Outside, Levis was on a swing has Anthony was running in and out of the playground set, sliding down the slide to climbing the rope at his age. She smiled "I see he had dad's strength" she then looked at Mikey stomping over, she blinked "Mikey love what's wrong…?"

Before Mikey could get any closer, Dante had grabbed him and slammed him down on the ground. Elizabeth and Morgan giggled seeing this. Dante then grabbed Mikey by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over, far away from Levis and the kids.

He tossed Mikey in front of him. Mikey rubbed his head. "Really pops…" Dante reached out and flicked him in the forehead. "Owww!" Mikey tensed up and rubbed his forehead. "First thing don't ever raise your voice to Zach again. You understand me? You may be an adult but you're in our house? Got it?" Mikey pouted and nodded his head. "Second thing, before you got running your mouth think about how Levis feel. It's no secret that you tend to lose attention quickly. So, it's normal for Levis, not Zach, to feel the way he does." Mikey looked down and sighed. "Lastly, take Levis on a vacation. I can clearly see that you aren't stress in anyway so go on a trip. I don't care where you go for how long just make it sweet and prove to him that no matter the gender you love him for who he is. Got it." Mikey nodded. "Yes, thanks papa." Dante nodded and smacked him on the back of the head. Mikey chuckled.

Dante then got up "You three. Inside. Now." Dante says pointing to the kids and then inside.

Anthony pouted. "I wanna play outside!" Dante narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself." Anthony pouted more but walked back inside with Morgan and Elizabeth. Dante looked at Levis. "You…" He looked at Mikey. "And you…work this out now. Hiding insecurities is one way to ruin a relationship. Out of all people I know that better then anyone." He helped Mikey up and pushed him over to Levis. He then shoos the kids, who were still outside, back inside and closed the door behind him.

Levis blinked then she frowns and looked down "I think I know why you looked upset…" Mikey sighs. "I don't like it when you assume something like that…It hurts my heart." Levis looked up at him "I don't know why I keep feeling you will lose interest in me… maybe its these female hormones…." She started to sniff "I'm sorry… Mikey.. I'm sorry…" Mikey rubs his head and pulled her close to him, holding her. "It's okay. Pops is right. Let's take a trip somewhere. A spa resort for you so you can stress free, or maybe the beach, whatever you decided. Just know that no matter what gender you are you are my Levis and my love will never change for you."

Inside Zach looked out the window which Dante closed, he sighed "I think he is mad at me…" Anthony frowned at his father "Daddy why big brother mad?!" Zach shrugged "Anthony your big brother Roxas is here" Anthony's eyes widen "ROXAS!" he literary screamed running away to find Roxas on the couch with Dahlia sitting next to him eating some chips. Anthony smiled "ROXAS!" he screamed, Roxas blinked "don't scream I'm right here" then he smiled "Anthony you have gotten big" he reached out and rubbed Anthony's head. Anthony giggled, Dahlia smiled "He's so cute, your little brother is just cute" Anthony looked at her a frowned, he pointed at her "Who are you?!" Dahlia blinked "Oh I'm Dahlia… your big brother's girlfriend" Anthony frowned and hugged Roxas's leg "My big brother!" Roxas sighs "you still doing that?"

Dante took a seat on the couch and opened his tablet. "Oh shush. You were doing that to your sisters constantly. Never thought you would break out of it." Dante says shaking his head.

Roxas frowned then sighs "well I have news for you" "Is that so." Dante says. Roxas smiled "I'm going to school astronomy" Zach's eyes widen "No way really? Wow that's something" "Ah, well congratulations." Dante says.

Roxas shook his head as Levis and Mikey came back in "Dad we need you to watch the kids for two weeks" Levis says. Zach blinked "Oh what for?" the twins looked up at them with a frown "why for two weeks?" "Going on a trip. So be good for your grandpa's okay." Morgan frowned. "I want to go." "No. Your mom and I need two weeks of adult time." Morgan kept his frowned. Elizabeth pushed him. "Dummy head. How are they going to make babies if you keep bothering them!" Morgan pushed Elizabeth back sending her to the floor. "It's your fault to! You keep breaking stuff!" Elizabeth frowned and jumped on Morgan. "I do not! Take that back!" "No! You are story teller Lizzy!" "You're a story teller!" Mikey sighed, and face palmed himself. Zach frowned "Rnough you two" Levis put her hands on her hips "Stop this fighting now!"

Dante got up and grabbed the twins off of each other. "Enough!" He yells out. Elizabeth and Morgan frowned at each other. "She called me a dummy head!" Morgan said. "He called me a story teller!" Elizabeth yelled. "Not another word." Dante says. He then pressed them together, forcing them to hug each other. "You both can hug each other for two hours. If I hear a sound out of you I will wash your mouth out with soap! Understand!?" The twins pouted but they dare not stop hugging.

Mikey chuckled "Though you aren't a woman anymore you sure do have great mom qualities. Oichi would be proud." Dante rolled his eyes but let out a small chuckle. "Anyways, we don't mind watching them. Have fun. Enjoy yourself."

Levis, Zach and Roxas laughed at them, Levis sighs "Let's go Mikey and now you two behave is that clear? If you don't me and daddy will not bring you anything back is that clear if I hear mean thing you did to each other than nothing" she said in a stern motherly tone and look. The twins looked at Dante. He waved motion his hand for them to talk. "Yes ma'am…" The both said frowning.

Within 4 hours, Levis and Mikey stepped on a private Jet that Zach and Dante made them take. inside and they are first greeted by an entry room that comes with a nice counter area for food and cabinet space for storage. The second room from the entrance is a spacious conference room. Were they can kick back and relax here, But the real place for relaxing is in the main cabin, where they can curl up on a couch to watch TV or have a meal. In the back is the large master bedroom. The bedroom also comes with its own personal bathroom, which includes a walk-in shower.

Twin female stewardess smiled at them "welcome Princes Mikey and Princess Levis" Levis eyes widen and flushed at what they had called her "king Zarachirah has let us know, please take a seat we will be taking off soon" they said at the same time.

"Thanks." Mikey said. Levis nodded and sat down has the stewardess put away their bags. Levis next to Mikey, held his hand "so were you taking me?" "Well I told you this is a trip not only for us but for you to be stress free. So where would you like to go. We can obviously go just about anywhere you would like. Where is a place that you have wanted to visit but have been able to?" Before he can say a word one of the airline captains came out "sorry to bother you but before we head out… were are we heading too…?" Levis blinked and looked at Mikey

"Well?" Mikey says. Levis thought for a moment "Well.. I never been to your home island…?"

Mikey chuckled. "I guess if you want relaxation that's a place to be I suppose." The airline captain nodded and walked away back into the cockpit ready to take off. Levis smiled "Dad always told me how beautiful it was there…"

Mikey frowned then got up. "Yeah…let's just hope the plane makes it there." Levis gives him a confused look and watches Mikey take out one of Rex's orbs. "Despite papa being married to Zach he has yet to really allow planes to be built that can handle the magnetic waves of the island. Of course, unless he gets an okay from the deity that will remain the same…" He placed Rex's orb on the ceiling of the plane and watched it absorb into the plane. Rex quickly appeared in front of him. "Sir? You know there was no need to do that." Mikey smiled. "In case the plane crumbs you can hold it together. I don't think it will be its just in case." Rex nodded. "Understood. I will go inform the captains of the correct location of the island." Mikey nodded. "Thanks." Rex disappeared, and Mikey sat down and sighed. Levis grabbed his hand "Mikey?"

Mikey smiled. "Ah right, since you never been. Our home island is kinda like…off the map. Off of any map to be honest, like a mystic or ghost island I guess haha. It is made up of many islands from different eras and parts of the world. Its hard to explain but it's like the island itself is a piece of history. Its combined with so many different lands and grows bigger and beautiful each year. However, due to the land being different in so many areas it creates this weird magnetic wave and forces compass and any type of location device to crash in order to not be detected. So papa created different planes and boats for tourist and stuff to get there. Only his planes and ships can make it through the wave and only him, me, and Oichi know the true coordinates for it since the deity of the island can be picky and all." Mikey sighs. "And it doesn't help that the deity of the island, the deer man you saw at our wedding, might not recognize us. If he isn't in a good mood he might create weather that disrupt the plane but luckily that's why we have Rex. With the way we are going he should realize that it's us." He says smiling. Levis shook "what if he doesn't care and still try's and crash us….? Maybe we should contact Oichi and make sure the deity now we are coming…?" he was nervous, and Mikey can see it. The engines were starting up and the twin stew dresses sat down and buckled up.

In the cockpit the captain's eyes were widen as they saw Rex appear over the control. "Hm…yes…this is good…." He floats up into the plane systems. "No need to worry. I am simply only here to guide the plan to Sir Mikey's home. I shall of course, allow you to take off and get us there but I must ask you to refrain from doing anything more. I will take over once we are half way there. Thank you for your understanding." The captains looked at each other before shrugging and getting things ready.

In the back Mikey sighed. No matter what he said he couldn't calm Levis down. In the end he had to call Oichi. On his tablet he waited for her to pick up. She picked up after three rings.

"Hello Mikey. What can I do for you today?" Mikey smiles. "Hey sis, I need your help." Oichi frowned. "Mikey I already told you were Levis would feel the most pleasure at as a woman, but you have to understand that he might like different…" "No, no no…not that but I do have a question for you later. Anyways, we are heading to the island for two weeks to get away and what not. You think you can tell the deity about our arrival so Levis doesn't have to worry so much?" Oichi shook her head. "Mikey if you are using the correct coordination's he would know it's one of us." "True but, we aren't in Papa's plane…" Oichi frowned. "Why would you use a regular plane to get there…it must have been a last-minute choice but alright. I'll let him know about you but, just please be on your best behavior…" Mikey nodded. "Of course, Auntie will be there so no need to worry right." Oichi sighs. "Right, well good look. If Levis is stressed out tell him that he should go to the Rosemary hot spring. It does wonders for all the aches and stuff." Mikey smiled. "Thank sis. Bye." "Later bro." Oichi says as they both hung up. Mikey smiles. "There does that make you feel better?" Levis smiled feeling a lot better "yes I do" the plane started to move to take off.

At 6pm at robins and Ty's. Ty was in the shower and robin was on the bed sleeping against her pregnancy pillow, she was wearing a bird printed maternity pajama set. Ty walking out of the bathroom in a clean pair of boxers with a towel over his head. He walked over to the bed were his burgundy Spiderman pajama pants. He slipped in next to robin with a smile on his face, he reached out and rubbed her tummy. He saw robin smile in her sleep.

Suddenly robin whines and her eyes shut open with a frowned "ow…" Ty frowns. "Robin?" She then whinced again "ow…" she rubs her stomach "ty… I think I'm having contractions… ow…" Ty sighs and gets up. "Alright. Let's get you up. I'll make all the calls so just focus on our baby." Robin nodded "help me please… ow…" she winced.  
(ty) helping her up, she sat over the edge on the bed rubbing her tummy whincing again "Ow… Ty she's early…." Ty walking over with her slippers, he helped her slip them on "let's get you to Law, remember reading about false labor pains?" Robin nodded "help me please… ow…" she winced.

Ty nodded, helping her up, she sat over the edge on the bed rubbing her tummy whincing again "Ow… Ty she's early…." Ty walking over with her slippers, he helped her slip them on "let's get you to Law, remember reading about false labor pains?" Robin nodded "Jess and Oichi never hand them... not even auntie… I think Dawn had one scare at 7 months…"

Ty helping her on her feet he helped her out of the room and through the house into the garage, were Robin's baby blue Ford Focus RS and ty's gray Dodge Challenger with white and black trim color. He looked at her "What car should we take" Robin looked at him "Mine it runs smoother... ow..!" Ty turned to the wall were all their car keys were and reached out taking Robin's car keys. Helping her to the passenger side, he opened the door and helped her in. then got into the passenger side, starting the car, he opened the car door putting his seat belt on and backed up out of the garage, once he was out the door closed and he drove off, reaching over to the mini screen on the car pushing fast dial "Call Law"

It rung four times before Law picked up. "You got 10 seconds. Make it quick." Law says. "Law it's Ty, Robin has gone into Labor." "You sure?" Ty looked over at Robin. "Yeah, for now…I'm sure." "Alright I'm just getting home so, bring her over to the house, I'll have everything prepared for you two." Ty nodded. "Thank you, Law." "Don't thank me just yet." Law says before hanging up. Robin whinced "should we call auntie and uncle?" ty nodded "Yeah" he reached out and pushed the fast dial again "Call Terry and River" there was a ring then it was answered "Hello?" it was River "Auntie, Robin has gone into labor" "Oh my are you sure?" suddenly Robin whinced again "Ow son of a…" Ty frowned from her pain, River sighs softly "I heard that, I'll let terry know just get her to where you are taking her and let us know" "alright auntie" Robin said has the called ended.

River sighs softly "I heard that, I'll let terry know just get her to where you are taking her and let us know" "alright auntie" Robin said has the called ended.

At River's, River looked to see Terry walk trying to be quiet "are they asleep?" Terry nodded and sat down "finally they both are.." River chuckled and walked over to him sitting on his lap "Ty called"

"Oh? What did he want?" Terry asked. "Robin has gone into labor" river said snuggling into his neck "little one is early…" "Mmmm…well I'm sure everything will be okay. No matter where he takes her I'm sure she will be taken care of. Plus, Ty is a doctor in training so maybe he might even got the chance to deliver his baby girl." Terry chuckled. "I'd love to see if he can keep his poker face then" River shook her head "god I love you" "Mommy, daddy?" they looked to see Xena up in her cute little Short-Sleeve Dream Unicorn Pajama Set, she was holding her unicorn plushy in her arms. She looked scared. River frowned "Sweetie daddy put you bed for a reason"

Xena sniffed "There's a monster…" River blinked "A monster…?" Xena nodded "Under my bed…" Terry got up. "A monster not even my cute warrior daughter can defeat!?" He picked her up. "That's a huge no no…well luckily for you your daddy is an awesome lion warrior. Gurrr." He tickled her. "I'll go defeat the bad monster under your bed okay?" she giggled "Yeah! Monster no more!" river chuckled "lets go see this monster" reaching Xena's room, the roomw as dark but with her unircorn night light dimming the room. Walking in, Terry put down Xena who pointed to the bed "under bed…!" river frowned the feeling in her room "Terry… do you sense that…? I don't think this is a monster" Xena frown "No monster then what…?" Terry sighed.

Suddenly from the other side of the bed a dark shadow appeared, it had red eyes. Xena hid behind her mother. River frowned "it's a shadow person, there nasty little spirits. Leave this house! You are not welcome here! How dare you haunt my daughter!" Xena looked up at her father "daddy make it go away!" Terry crossed his arms. "River you might have to defeat it for our baby girl. Unlike Oichi I don't have anything that can deal with a spirt and my beast trait only works on things I can punch." Terry says tilting his head. River nodded she took a step making Xena hid behind Terry quickly. River closed her eyes and then opened them has they turned into her dragon eyes, she can fully see it was a shadow spirit "how did you follow my daughter home?!" she demand. Terry and Xena watched has the shadow moved slightly then seeing River frowned, she looked at Terry "it was from the grave when we visited your mother… I feel stupid for not sensing something attached to her.. I think it was when she roamed off on her without us looking…" Xena frowned "My fault…?" Terry rubbed her head. "No, my little warrior. Everything will be okay."

River turned back to the shadow reaching up to her neck taking off her Blue Crystal Prism Pendant and started to swirl it and she can see the spirit back up "Terry take Xena out of the room" Xena frowned "I wanna see mommy!" "Now, now…let your mom do whatever she's gonna do." Terry says picking her up.

Once terry left the room, they heard a growl a deep growl it wasn't river's growl then hearing a horrifying scream. Terry frowned has the door opened and River smiled "It's gone honey!" Xena smiled "no more monster?!" River smiled "yup! Now let daddy tuck you in" River said. Xena giggled "okay! Hurry daddy!" she skipped into the room. Terry looked over to River "what did you do to it?" River kissed his cheek "I destroyed it go on tuck her in." Terry shrugs and heads in Xena's room.

At Jess's, Jess finally getting the twin to bed she closed the door and walked away. Walking in the hall way she passed Draven's room hearing soft moaning. She smiled and knocked on the door only hearing a groan and swear word "For fuck sake!" the door opened fast making Jess narrow her eyes at him, Draven's eyes widen "Oh mom…" Jess crossed her arms and looked to see Damien sitting on the bed in boxers only, Draven was also in boxers only "okay you two, bed. No sex" Draven frowned "he isn't ready yet" Damien's eyes widen slightly but blushed hard. Jess chuckled "fooling around I see, that's fine but it's a school night. You're lucky Oichi let him stay the night on a school night" Sabo walked up the stairs "Jess, Ty call and said Robin gone into labor.. What are you doing in just your boxers…Draven?" he had stopped with a frown on his face. Draven bite lip "none of your business, not like you walked around in just your boxers before after making love to mom!" he snapped closing the door locking it. Jess sighs and looked at him "He has a point" Sabo shook his head "did you hear what I said?" Jess nodded "Of course I did, they will let us know."

At Oichi's Law was waiting for Ty as Lami ran around in her bunny outfit. Oichi sighed as she watched the twins on her tablet. They had gone to bed way earlier then she expected so she had to make sure they were still sleeping through the night. Ayden and Kaleb were in the kitchen cleaning. It was Damien's chore they had to finish it up since he was over at Jess's.

Rex appeared in front of Oichi. "Lady Oichi, Ty and Robin are here." Oichi nodded. "Open the door for them and led them to the office." Rex nodded as the front door opened. Oichi got up and started chancing after Lami. Ty came in caring Robin. "Auntie?" Oichi smiled. "In there dear." She pointed just as Lami ran past her. "Lami! Come on now…" She sighed and ran after her. Rex was floating. "Come please." He says floating toward the office. Ty shut the door with his foot and quickly followed Rex to Law's office.

"Uncle?" Law appeared and motion them back. "In here." Law led them to a completely different room that he had made in case of home emergency pregnancies. "Lay her on the bed." Ty nodded and placed Robin on the bed. "Get prepped and ready." He says looking at Ty as he got the rest of the items together. "Ready for what?" Law looked at him. "You are delivering your daughter Ty." Ty's eyes widen, and his face turned a hint a red. "W-Wait what!?" Robin winced "Ow!" Rex hovering over "Law her contractions are 60 seconds apart these are not false labor contractions" Robin frowned "No… she's two weeks early…" "Everything will be alright, your not the first in this family to have a baby to early." Law says. "Ty I won't say it again. Get ready." Ty looked down. "But I…I…" Law smiled at him. "Come from one father to another trust me when I tell you that is no greater moment when you deliver your own child." Ty looked down at Robin and gulp but nodded. "Okay Uncle…"

Up on the private jet, Levis walked out of the bathroom in her soft pink Sexy Faux Silk Satin Pajama Set. Mikey laying on the bed, there door was closed and locked. They were still in the air, they would arrive at the island at 6am in the morning. Levis walking over to the bed, Mikey looked up at her and he smirked "is that new?" Levis blushed "your sister went crazy…. And made this for me…"

"Care full now. She's technically your sister now to. If you say that she might not make you something so cute like that. Haha." Levis crawled over to the bed laying sitting on Mikey's lab "you left a bruise on my butt… from going to hard and rough…" she pouted. Mikey kissed her forehead. "You didn't say stop, so that tells me you like it. Don't complain of the outcomes. Even though your super cute when you pout." He says laughing. Levis flushed and leaned down kissing him doing a cute girly moan.

Back at Law's and Oichi's, Robin was now in full out pain, she groaned in pain "it hurts… I need something please…." Law looked at her "Yes I know, give me a moment" he said turning to get the epidural. Robin looked over to Ty who was all prepped up, she smiled at him "Ty… you gonna deliver our baby girl?" Ty nodded "yeah" Law came back "Alright Ty help me roll on her back" ty gulped but nodded helping Law, Robin frowned from the pain. Injecting her some pain killers, putting her back the way she was. Robin sighs "when can I push…?" Law looked at the screen "Now actually, okay let's get your legs up" Law and Ty got her legs up, she of course had no bottoms on and no undies on "alright you ready Robin?" Robin nodded and started to push, still feeling slight pain she panted pushing and pushing.

After 4 more pushes they could see the crown of the head coming out. Law smiled "we see the head, Ty go on" Ty nodded softly as robin pushed more and more. Ty's heart was beating too fast and unsteady. "Uncle I don't think I can…" Law patted him on the back. "You already there, just finish delivering your daughter." Law says. With a good push the head was now out, Ty right away reached down gently taking a hold on his daughter's head as Robin pushed more and more making the baby fully come out. Ty's eyes widen holding up the baby who started to cry. She had light skin and can see a soft deep blue color hair. Rex had scan her "being born premature, she is health and heights the prefect size for a new born"

"Congratulations Ty." Ty smiled as he cut the cord. Robin smiled "Ty… let me hold her…" she felt tired her arms look shaky making Law frowned "Robin you need to rest, your arms are very shaky, Ty go on and clean her off, I'll clean robin" Ty nodded and stepped away to go clean his daughter. Using the tiny sink, he started to clean her off gently, she had stop crying and her eyes opened, Ty's eyes widen to see his colored eyes looking up at him. A smile came on his daughter's face. "Ty, robin fell asleep go introduce her to Oichi and the kids."

"No need." They looked to see Oichi walk in. "The kids are getting ready for bed. So let's see the cutie pie." Ty wrapped her in pink blanket and walked to Oichi. Oichi giggled. "So cute and of course, the blue hair passes down haha." She took out her phone and snapped a picture. "So what did you decided to name her." Ty looked down at his daughter and smiled softly. "…Nia…after mother…Robin gave her the middle name of Olivia as well." Oichi's eyes widen a bit. "You named her after…auntie…" She then smiled. "I see. A beautiful name indeed. Did you deliver her?" Ty nodded. Oichi gave him a hug, been careful not to hug him to tight. "Congratulations Ty. I am so happy for you and Robin." She pulled back. "I'll send the picture to everyone. Does Terry know about the name?" Ty shook his head. "Then I'm sure it will be quite a shocker. Go enjoy your daughter and make sure she is the first thing Robin sees when she wakes up. Law already has a spare bed for you and if you need anything just ask okay?" Ty nodded. "Thank you, auntie."

Oichi nodded as he walked over to Robin. Oichi smiled down at the picture and put 'Welcome the newest member of our family Nia. I'll be sure to send more pictures later!' She smiles and giggles to herself about the expression of Terry's and the siblings face when they see the picture.

The next morning, Robin's eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up and saw on her left a bassinet, she smiled and moved to the edge and smiled down to see her little girl sleeping. Robin reached down and gentle rubbed her chest "my little Nia…" she heard the door opened and turned her head to see Oichi walk in with a tray of food. Robin smiled "Hello Oichi" she whispered.

"Morning." Oichi says smiling. Robin smiled has Ty came in, Robin smiled brightly at him "Ty..." he smiled and walked around the bed to her, he leaned down and kissed her making her kiss him back Robin giggled softly "We did good, didn't we? She's so prefect and cute" "Yeah." Ty says nodding.

Nia woke up and started to fuss, Robin smiled and reached down picking her making her fuss a little more of being picked up. Robin smiled down at her and bounced her gentle "it's okay mommy and daddy are here"

Law walked in to see Robin up and holding a slightly fussy Nia, he smiled "It's good you're up, try feeding her" he said then walking out. Robin smiled "Ty lift my shirt up" Ty nodded and lifted her shirt up were it was over her right boob, Oichi looked to the corner of the room and stepped over picking up a breast feeding pillow, she stepped over and placed it on Robins lap making Robin smiled "thanks Oichi" Robin gently rested Nia on it, balancing her carefully and put Nia next to her nipple and Nia right away started to breast feed. Robin smiled "I guess someone was hungry."

The private Jet had just landed in the airport on Mikey's home island. The last few moments were a little shake due to the waves the island was giving off. Mikey couldn't have helped but to chuckle as Levis clung to him in a bit of fear.

Levis stepping out and down from the jet, she was wearing a Dark Blue Floral Printed High Low Cami Maxi Dress and Gray Pine-toed Hollow Roman Sandals, black leather carryall purse. Mikey walking out behind her caring his and her luggage. Levis turned to him "did you book a place?" Mikey raised his eyebrow. "Uh no. We are going to my house silly." Levis eyes widen a bit. "You have a place?" Mikey chuckled. "I have three really but yes, it's only fitting I have a place on my home island."

Levis looked around. "This is your airport? It doesn't have a building…" Mikey smiled as they walked on. "Yeah, we landed on the private side where the islanders leave. The airport building is in the tourist section." "Why is that?" Mikey stopped and looked up. "Look up…" Levis looked up and gasp a bit. The sky morning sky was beautiful. The sun shined in the clouds giving it the color of a light purple. "Beautiful…" Mikey chuckled. "If a building was built here the islanders were afraid that their morning view of this would be block. I find it silly since you can see this view over the entire island but hey, my dad respected their wishes" Levis chuckled "I think its sweet"

"Mikey!" Mikey looked down to see his aunt Alice walking to them with a smile a flower necklace. Ever since Lily's passing Alice had lost a lot of weight. She was now very slim. Her black hair was now long and went down to her waist. She was wearing a green tube top and white pants. Mikey smiled. "Hiya auntie! How are you? You remember Levis right?" Alice smiled sweetly at them. "Of course, I do silly. I was there at the wedding you know, and you did send me pictures of Levis as a woman now and I am fine. Thank you for asking." She placed the necklace over Mikey's neck and Levis. "Welcome! I hope you both enjoy your stay. You know father made sure that everyone knew you were on the island so don't worry about being disturbed by the islanders." She looked at Levis. "I know Mikey has been treating you wonderful but if he ever crosses a line just let me know and I'll put him back in his place." She says laughing. Levis smiled "Okay"

Alice looked back and waved for someone to come over. "My son will help you take your bags to your house Mikey. It's clean and stocked up with food and what not." They looked to see a tall dark skin boy with a black hair in a bob cut style. He had brown eyes and two earing in his ears. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. "Cousin it's been a while." Mikey nodded. "Good to see you to Jammi. This is my wife Levis." Jammi looked and nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay on our island." Levis smiled more "thank you Jammi"

Mikey handed Jammi the bags and grabbed Levis hand. "Okay now we head off to the train." "Train?" Mikey smiled. "Yeah, on this side of the island we use trains to get us to place to place. We don't have a lot of drivable roads and highways here. The train, in my opinion is the best thing because you can get a little feel of our home. Haha." He linked his fingers with Levis and smiled sweetly at her. "I'm sure you'll come to love my home just as much as I do. Low key I'm super happy you decided to come here. I'll show you a great time." Levis giggled "I can't wait"

At Jess's, the house was filled with the smell of pancakes, bacon and hashbrowns. Aerith and Nova in there booster seats were eating ceral. Sabo was sitting next to her with a cup of coffee and his tablet next to him with his work for the day. Klaus walking in with a big yawn walked over to the table and sat down. Sabo looked at him and raised his eyebrow to see a huge hickey on his neck "where did that hickey come from?" Klaus sighs and rubs his side of the neck were it was "from Naoki" Jess giggled and put Klaus's plate down for him "you came home late last night" Klaus nodded "I would have slept over at uncle sasuke and well know aunt Naruko's but uncle got upset and kicked me out for catching us making out" Sabo frowned "He kicked my son out in the middle of the fuc" Jess gave him that look of not to swear she sighed "middle of the night? What time was it?" Klaus took a bite of his pancake "2am…" Jess frowned and looked at Sabo who looked pissed "Sabo don't…" to late Sabo got up and took out his phone and left the room calling Sasuke. Jess sighs, Draco walked in "morning mom" jess smiled "Morning hunny" Draco looked around and with a frown "where's Draven…?" Jess chuckled "still in bed, Damien slpet over" Draco bite his lip but sat down. Klaus looked at him "whats your problem?" Draco glared slightly "none of your business"

"How dare you kick my son out at 2am in the fucken Morning!" they heard sabo yelling, Jess frowm "rteally swearing…" Nova frowned "Dad bad word…" Jess nodded "yes daddy needs a mouth wash with soap" that made the girls giggles at her. "I don't CARE! Sasuke that was unacceptable!" there was a pause "Shut the hell up Sasuke! I don't care if they were making out kicking him out at 2am was not the ANSWER!" he yelled again. Jess sighs and see's sabo walk back in and sat down. Jess shook her head "I'll smack him into a wall later" Sabo noded "good I hope you make him suffer" Jess shook her head putting down Draco's plate. Draven and Damien walked in, Jess looked at them and see's all the hickey's on Damien's neck and even Draven's neck she giggled "Morning love birds!" Draven flushed and sat down with Damien next to him "Morning mama…" "Morning auntie." Damien says rubbing out his bed head.

Draco frowned at them "you two are already fooling around….?" Draven turned and smirked "Yes we are" Sabo sighed "Not at the table please?" Draven chuckled "sorry dad" Jess placed their plates down "Eat up, you four have school"

At Oichi's she was getting ready for work. She was in the kitchen making her some food, while Law got Lami ready for school. Oichi didn't feel to comfortable about it since all of their children were home school. She only did that because at the time they were being hunted but Law said since they were safe that Lami should have the change to explore school something the others didn't have a chance to do until later on. Oichi sighed. "I guess it's for the best…I don't want Lami being like me and growing up with no friends other then family…"

The doorbell rang through though the house. The she heard the door being open. "Grannie!" Oichi gigged as she watched DeAndre run around the corner. DeAndre ran to her and hugged her leg. "Grannie!" Oichi picked him up and snuggled him. "Hi my cutie pop!" DeAndre giggled. "Mom…" Oichi looked up to see a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes. "Heehee, Niko! You look so cute!" Niko blushed and walked in. "So I guess you and Kaeden are going for child number two?" Niko nodded. "Mom…can we talk right quick? I know you have to work but…" Oichi smiled and put DeAndre down. "The twins are in the playroom sweetie." DeAndre smiled and ran out the kitchen.

Niko and Oichi took a seat. "So what is on your mind?" Niko sighed. "…Mom…are you disappointed in me?" Oichi frowned. "Disappointed? Why would I be?" Niko rubbed her fingers together. "It's just…everyone is doing so well…Kai got his business degree and is working with Grandpa from time to time. He even gave Kai a starter business in selling his inventions. Naomi and Scarlet are chasing their dreams and the triplets have already gain eyes of a lot of scouts for their stinking greatness in sports…then you look at me…I don't really know what I want in life, I only wanted to graduate early so that I can be with Kai…I haven't done anything to make you proud of me." Niko tears up. "I'm a failure as a son."

Oichi took Niko's hand. "Don't be silly dear. I will never be disappointed in my children. All of you are a blessing to me and I love each and everyone of you. You make me proud every day Niko. You even gave me my first grandbaby. It's okay if you don't have a passion for anything right now. If all you want in life is to be by Kaeden's side then so be it. Put all your love into making him happy." Niko frowned. "Kai asked me to marry him this morning…" Oichi smiled softly. "You said no again?" Niko nodded. "He must hate me now. How can I make him happy if I'm to scared of marrying him?" "Have you thought about why you are scared of him?" Niko nodded. "What if we start changing. What if we both end up regretting it fall out of love…I don't want that." She squeezes Oichi's hand. "I don't want to lose him."

"Oh sweetie." She rubs the back of Niko's hand. "Have you told Kaeden about how you feel?" Niko shook his head. "Then you should tell him. Trust me. Keeping something like that to yourself will only bring you more hurt. If you tell Kaeden how you feel he will understand." Niko bit his lip but nodded.

"Mom!" They looked to see Ayden and Kaleb coming down. They both stopped to see Niko. "Bro's a girl…" "Yeah a girl…" They both turned their head and sighed. "This suck! It doesn't feel right without Damien!" Ayden yelled. Oichi laughed. "You'll see him at school." Kaleb sighed. "Ughhh! Why you let him stay over at auntie Jess! On a school night! That's not fair!" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Take it up with your father. Now go get ready." The boys pouted and ran off.

Law came in soon after with Law. "Mama! Ready!" Lami says smiling. She then spots Niko. "Niko!" She wiggles around from Law and ran to him. "Your pretty again!" Niko smiles. "Thanks, little sis." Lami ran over to Oichi. "Is Fumi coming?" Oichi shook her head. "No sweetie, Fumi is with his dad." Lami pouted. "I want Fumi!" Law frowned. "No, you don't want Fumi." Lami gasp. "I do to!" "No, you don't." "I do! I do! I do!" Law crossed his arm. "Your only four, you don't know what your saying. You don't want Fumi." Lami puffed her cheeks out and ran out the room. "I'm running away!"

Oichi laughed as Law ran after her. Niko smiled. "I see Lami is excitable as ever." Oichi nodded. "Even when everyone isn't together the house is never silent." She got up. "Niko dear, if you want to find your passion there are plenty of jobs you can do. I have an opening at the store where they sell children's clothes. Sanji also has an opening at his smoothie shop. I know you like doing hair and Brit and Tiff are looking for employees and if it comes down to it if you want to teach you can always ask auntie Dawn if she has a job opening at school." Niko nodded. "Thanks mom." Oichi hugged him. "No problem dear."

The front door opened of Oichi's. Zach walked in with Dante, Anthony in his arms and the twins behind them. "Oichi?"

"In the kitchen." Oichi called out. They walked in. Zach smiled "We are here to check on Robin and see the baby" Anthony giggled "SIS!"

"Hi Anthony. Lizzy and Morgan." "Hi auntie!" The twins said. Oichi smiled. "Robin is in the back room in the office." Oichi says. Zach putting down Anthony "go to the playroom" Anthony smiled and took off. Zach walked off to the room Robin and Ty were in. reaching the room, he knocked on the door to hear Ty's voice "what?" it was soft "It's Zach let me in" Zach said, he heard footsteps and the door opened softly. Zach smiled and stepped in. Robin smiled at him, she was holding Nia in her arms. Zach smiled stepped over to her looking down at little bundle in her arms. Zach smiled "Oh my aren't you cute" Nia smiled up at him. Dante walked in closing the door, Zach turned his head "Dante love, look she's so cute" Dante smiled slightly. "Yes, I see that." He looked at Ty. "Oichi said you delivered her?" Ty nodded. Dante chuckled a bit. "Quite a rush yes?" Ty smiled. "Yeah." Robin smiled "We named her Nia Olivia Yamamoto" Zach smiled "oh my named after Nia… that's a beautiful name" "Yes very fitting." Dante says.

The door was open fast making Nia start to cry, Robin's eyes widen and bounced her. They all look to see Lami standing there, Zach smiled "Lami my little bunny" he walked around the bed and stepped out of the room, she smiled up at him "Hi pop!" Zach chuckled and rubbed her head "How have you been Lami?"

"Fine! Ready for school!" She says with sparking eyes. Zach chuckled and reached behind him "I got something for you" "For me!?" Lami says

Taking something from his back pocket he held up in front of Lami a lovely antique silver locket that has an antiqued silver little rabbit adorned to the center. It was surrounded with a flowered vine. Lami smiled. "Pretty! Super pretty!" She says as pokes it. "Yay! Thank you Pop!" Zach chuckled and put the necklace around her neck "go on, go learn" he smiled at her. Lami giggled. "Okay pop!"

The door opened, and Dante walked out closing the door, Zach looked at him "little Nia calmed down?" Dante nodded "every time you come here Lami is right away running to you" Zach chuckled and walked into the kitchen and into the living room with him as Lami and the others were ready to leave. Zach smiled "Have fun at School" Lami giggled and ran to him hugging him, he smiled and hugged her back. Law pouted. Oichi and Niko shook their heads. Law sighed and opened the door. Cueing Lami to run back to him. "Hurry Daddy! Hurry! I wanna learn!" Law grabbed her bag. "Yes, yes I know."

Oichi put her hands on her hip. "Boys! Get down here now!" Ayden and Kaleb came downstairs. "We know mom…" They said together. Oichi rubbed her chin. "Your right…it's not the same. I need all my triplets." The boys frowned and left out behind Law. "Have a good day!" Oichi called out.

On the island Mikey and Levis had reached his house in the wooded aura. Similar to Dante's it was high up. His house was built on a site where it was possible to protect the ecosystem as much as possible. The use of glass let out natural light to filter through, minimizing energy consumption, and allowing the integration or exterior and interior.

Levis was looking around as Jammi gave Mikey his bags. "Thanks, cuz." Jammi nodded. "Have fun." He turned and walked back to the train station. Mikey smiled and turned to Levis who was looking at the house. "Are all the windows…open?" Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, I really like looking at all the nature, so I had it constructed with just open glass." A few birds flew over the house. "Its really peaceful out here and the area doesn't really have people leaving here. They are always hundreds of miles apart, so we don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us." Levis smiled "it is peaceful"

They walked in and Mikey placed their luggage at the door. "I'll give you a quick tour. This is the living room." The living room was spaced out but had two long white couches and a red rug on the floor. There was a door that led to the back where the pool was. Mikey pointed to the door. "The pool area." Grabbing the luggage, he led Levis to the kitchen. The view of from the kitchen was beautiful. It was high so he could look out and see over the forest tops and a far away view from the ocean.

Mikey lead him upstairs and showed him the bedroom and bathroom. "And that's really it. I'm not really into big houses and this house is near a place that I hold very dear to me." He put the luggage down and turned to Levis. "So my lovely wife. What would you like to do? Do you want me to cook you something to eat, Head down to the spa area, take a dip in the pool Or…" He sat on the floor. "…Break the bed in…" He says chuckling. Levis flushed but smirked slipping off her sandles, Mikey watch her removing her sundress. Once her sundress was off she was wearing a black bandage one piece swimsuite. Mikey's eyes widen, he has never seen her in this before. Levis flushed but smirked slipping off her sandals, Mikey watch her removing her sundress. Once her sundress was off she was wearing a black bandage one-piece swimsuit. Mikey's eyes widen, he has never seen her in this before. Levis flushed "So what do you think?" Mikey didn't answer her he just kept staring. Levis blinked put but pouted "Mikey!" Mikey rubbed his head and blushed a bit. "Sorry haha. You look very sexy in that." Levis giggled "I brought two other ones maybe I'll wear my other one tomorrow, can we go swimming?" "Sure thing." Mikey says smiling. Levis giggled and skipped out of the room. Mikey sighed and laid back trying to calm himself. He then got up and started unpacking. 'This is going to be a good two weeks for us.' He says to himself.

Hours went by it was night time, at a restruant. The structure and old gigantic tree at the backyard of the place were reserved. Since main theme of the atmosphere that was created in common with concept of the recipe as 'Nature Inspired', designer presented such aesthetic senses of nature through imaginative garden by capturing and bringing in the beauty of the natural outdoor atmosphere into the restaurant. Once visitors step into the place, they will be amazed by different sizes of real trees that were selected and planted freely which are similar to random seating. These design approaches create not only chilllax atmosphere like dining in real garden but also generate perfect space between seating. At the back of the restaurant is the highlight space that was designed to be a bar which is called 'The Firefly Bar'. Bringing back designer's childhood moment when the city was full of abundant nature, tiny LED lights were freely installed under the ceiling where black color was perfectly painted creating illusion like dark sky. Consequently, it brings about an effect as if fireflies glow in the sky. Moreover, every material was selected based on natural one such as woods, stones, and gravel in order to generate the natural outdoor atmosphere.

For lighting design, as designer intends to create two different types of atmospheres serving different functions, 'adjustable down-lights' are meant to spot on the table with warm white color serving function on the table, while 'cold white color' is used to project to the trees. This approach creates effect of moonlight lifting the natural outdoor atmosphere for the space. Visitor will find that they are dining under the trees on a starry night and at the same time taking on the nature inspired culinary journey. All of these are based on believe in the beauty of nature. Tonight it was busy, very busy. Elvira and Ebony were at the waiteress station, they were both wearing brown Steampunk Short Sleeve Striped Top includes a lace jabot that attaches at the neck with an octopus cameo. The blouse features sheer, lacy sleeves that display the faint polka dotted pattern of the rest of the shirt. The top of the shirt features a pattern of sheer black stripes in the material, as well. The lower back of the blouse includes a section of crisscrossed lacing. Black High Waisted Retro Shorts, Black and Brown leather Victorian boots.

They are both working here, Darcaneia had bought Scarlets and years after the fire and re did everything. Scarlet sold the restruant to Darcaniea with stepping down, every know and then she cames back to check on everything. Darcaniea walking over in a tight, bandage capri jumpsuit smooths and shapes your curves so they look fabulous and feel supported. It also has lots of blingy studs, adjustable harness straps and an exposed back zip closure, and black heels "Elvira table 5" Elvira looked over and frowned to see one of the girls that have been bulling her since Alaric and her are dating, that girl was with her mother. Elvira nodded and wlaked off. Ebony frowned "really making her take the table with the" Darcaneia gave her that look which made her shut up quickly "Ebony you are prengnat no fighting" Ebony nodded.

Elivra walked over with a smile passing the menu's to them "Welcome to Scarlets, what can I get you?" the woman's looked up at her and frowned "you are working here?" the mother said "Ha like your whore of mother" Elivra kept her smile "what can I get you?" the woman sighed "well a glass of of your best red wine" Elvira wrote it down, Elvira looked at the womans daughter "I'll just take a coke" Elvira nodded and walked away. The owmna sighed "like her mother working here, fucken sluts" the girl frowned "Mom… why do you keep calling them sluts...?" her mother look at her with a dark look making her daughter look down quickly "Shut up or you will be locked in that room with him until he's satfied" her daughter shook slightly.

At Oichi's store she was staying late tonight. She had a major opening outfit starting tomorrow. She had to make sure there was enough material to at least last a full month. Max was coming in a few hours with the truck hall and she had to put everything up by herself. Oichi sighed out as her stress build up. Vivi was suppose to be helping her but Altair had caught a fever and most of the workers claimed they were busy. 'I need to find new employee's…'

There was a knock on her door. Her head pops up. "Who?" The door opened and Lucci walked in. "Oh. Lucci. It's been a while." Lucci smiled. "Yes, it has, and you look as beautiful as ever." Oichi sighed. "Lucci I'm busy, what do you want?" Lucci chuckled and sat down in front of her. "I heard you and Kid had a son together." Oichi frowned. "It's not like that." "Ah yes, I see…well it kinda hurts that you didn't want to do that with me." Oichi leans back in her chair. "Lucci If you would have came to me and ask me that a few years ago I would have said yes but, I can't right now. I got too much stuff to do and three more babies at home." Lucci chuckled. "I understand, It was nice that you would have said yes if I had asked you. Anyways I wanted you to meet someone." He motions his hand. Oichi turns her head to see a young girl with black hair and a pair of glasses. She had brown eyes and was holding a book in her hands. "Oichi, I would like you to meet my daughter, Loren." Oichi's eyes widen and she dropped the pen she was holding. "You…daughter?" Lucci nodded. "The mother?" "My mother is dead to me…" The girl says softly. Oichi looked at Lucci. "I see…have you told Kaeden?" "No, I figure you would do me the honors." Oichi crossed her arms. "What do you really want Lucci." Loren looked at her and walked to her. She placed the book on Oichi's desk. The book was one of Oichi's fashion designer books. It had all her early designs in it before she opened up her store. "Ms. Oichi…I um…I'm your biggest fan. I have always followed your career and your cousins Max. It is a big honor to meet you! Can you please sigh my book please!" Loren's face was slightly red. Oichi sighs and then smiles. "I see." She grabbed the book and sighed it. "Loren. It's very nice to meet you." Loren smiled. "T-Thank you!" Oichi gave her the book back. "So Lucci, you bringing her to me means…" Lucci smiled. "I'd like for you to look after her. I just enrolled her in school." Oichi shook her head. "You came to me because Law would say no…" Lucci chuckled.

Oichi looks at Loren who smiled. "…for how long?" Lucci got up and chuckled without a word. He rubbed Loren's head and left. Oichi frowned and groans out. "Ughh….that man!" Loren looks down. "I'm sorry…I know my daddy is hard to understand." Oichi looks at her and smile. "It's fine dear. It's not only your father I have to worry about…" Loren looks around. "Um…can I help you with your work?" Oichi smiles and gets up. "Well I do need the working hands…and I need time to figure out how to explain this to my husband and Kaeden…" Oichi shakes her head. "Why am I the one who gets stuck having more kids…"

Back at the restaurant, Zach and Dante walked in. Gothic black, men's suit Black Vest, black with micro pattern in red, wool blend with shawl collar and 4 buttons. Red Tie and matching handkerchief made of lurex with black skull studs. Dante was wearing the same, but his tie was deep blue. Darcaniea notices them and walked over to them "Dante, Zach welcome" Zach smiled "I love what you done with Scarlets, it looks amazing" Darcaniea chuckled "thank you Zach" "Meh. It's fits your type of style pork chop." Dante says looking around.

"So I guess you two are where for a dinner?" Darcaniea asked, Zach nodded "we need a nice romantic dinner without the kids, mother is watching them" Darcaniea chuckled "well we have the perfect spot for you, this way" She walked them through the restaurant, then outside on the patio and walked them to a table next to a tree. "Here you go I'll have Ebony or Elvira come to you" she walked away. Zach and Dante sat down. Zach smiled "This is nice, and the stars are out tonight, very brightly" he said looking up. "Yeah, a nice night fits the mood." Dante says.

Zach looked to see Ebony walk over with two menu's, she smiled "Hello grandpa Zach and Grandpa Dante" Zach smiled at her "hello Ebony and congrats on being pregnant, 4 weeks?" Ebony nodded "yeah poppa, so what can I get you two?" Zach smirked "Bottle of Grivida Blood wine" Ebony chuckled "I knew you would order it, mama only has it for you and daddy" she wrote it down and walked away. Dante looked at him "Grivida blood wine…? I have never tried that yet, is it real blood…?" Zach laughed at him "No love, it just called that because its thick and looks like real blood" "Hmm…Is that right…" Dante say rubbing his chin. "So there's something I wanna talk to you about" Zach said to him. "Okay." Dante says. "Well I've been working on something amazing, me and my sons" Zach said with a slight smirk. "And that would be?" Dante asked.

"A girl, She has been in a coma for almost a year now and her parents just up and left, they disappeared…. Aurora said she was almost brain dead. Since her parents no longer want to take care of her it rests on my hands to deal with her" "Is that right…so what are you doing with her." Dante asked with his arm crossed.

Ebony walked back out with two hand painted wine glasses and bucket of ice with grivida blood wine in to, filling there glasses, she hand them to them "So what else can I get you?" Zach chuckled "Give a minute dear" Ebony smiled and nodded walking away. Zach took a sip and smiled "prefect everytime" he watched Dante took a sip of it and his eyes widen, it was so rich delicious even better than any other wine he has tasted. Zach chuckled "So what do you think of the wine?"

Dante shrugs slightly. "Wine has never been my thing. I'm more of a hard liquor guy but, I'll put it 2nd on the list of wines I've tasted so far though."

Zach chuckled taking another sip "Anyways, the girl. She woke up just for an hour and I talked to her about signing her life over to me. Make her better than before, she of course agreed when she found out her parents disappeared."

Zach made a halo appear, Dante looked to see a woman in a stasis pod. She had light blue like lavender hair and eyes, she had a body suit on and steldo heels. "I'm guessing that's her." Dante says.

Zach nodded "half her body is Bionic tissue and some organs and real human organic tissue and organs, her name is Luciana" "Hmm. Impressive as always. When will she wake?" Dante asked. "She's been up for at least 4 times and you want believe what she can do, she can hack this whole city with 3 seconds, something Rick put in her" he brought the video up on his tablet and showed him the city of Helena, a second major city in Grivida. Dante looked closely and see's Zach and his sons with her awake. "Alright Luc, show dad and brothers" Luciana nodded and closed her eyes, within 4 seconds the whole city went into a black out. On the video Zach looked amazed "that was quicker than Rex" Chida, Levis 'which was male' at the time were grinning "holy shit" Rick chuckled "Alright turn them back on" with in another 4 seconds the lights all in the city turns back on. "Well congratulation on that." Dante laughed a bit. "As usual you go further beyond the limitations. You gave someone a better life and are able to utilize her new-found abilities to help you out. Excellent as always." Dante says smiling. Zach smirked and took a sip of his wine "So what do you think of her?" Dante rubs the back of his head. "Shes fascinating and all and I'm sure she would do well with whatever task you give her."

Inside, at the table with the mother and daughter sat there finishing there food. The girl whipped her chin "I'm gonna use the bathroom" her mother nodded "hurry back" she nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Elvira felign the need to pee sighs "I'm gonan head to the bed room sis" Eboyn smiled "alright, I'm gonan go see what grandpas want" she walked away. Elivra walking to the bathroom, she walked in and went to a stall, while peeing she heard a soft hiss. Like someone was in pain. She frowned, finishing she wipped and flushed. Walking out the stall she washed her hands and looked to the girl walk out, the girl looked at her with a frown and went to wash her hands. Elvira frowned "where you hissing in pain..?" the girl stopped "no…" Elvira eyed her "you sure…?" the girl dried her hands and turned to her "I said no, drop it!" she turned to leave, Elvira frowned and reached out grabbing her arm, this made the girl hiss in pain. Elvira's eyes widen pulled her over and lifted her long sleeve shirt, Elvira's eyes widen to see burn circle marks "what is this…? Who did this to you?" the girl frowned and tried to yank her arm away "no one!" Elvira bite her lip and pulled her out of the room and to the back room were it was for employes only. The girl frowned "you cant do this to me slut!" Elvira smacked her making her eyes widen "Shut up and tell me who did this to you!" the girls backed away "please don't hit me… I'm sorry… I'll be.." she stopped and relized what she had said. Elvira looked shocked "did someone abuse you…?" the girl sanked to the ground "Please… let me go…" the door opened "Elvira there's tables" Darcnaiea stopped and frowned looking on at the girl "Whats going on?" Elvira looked at her "auntie… I think she is being abused.. there's circle burn marks on her arms…." Darcaniea looked more at the girl, she can see them. She stepped over to the girl "tell me" the girl looked up and Darcaniea's eyes were shining making the girls eyes shines red "my mom and father, they abuse me. Rape me and sell my body off and punsh me when I don't do something right" she had said right away. One of Darcaneia's powers was for someone to tell the truth. Elvira frowned "Auntie…" Darcaniea sighed and reached out putting the girl to sleep using her powers "go tell zach" Elvira nodded and rushed out the room.

Outside, Ebony taking their orders of steaks and lobster tail she walked away for only Elvira rushing out and rushing over to them. Zach blinked at her "Elvira?"

Elvira quickly explained everything. Zach raised his eyebrow then frowned and looked at Dante "What do you want to do?" Ebony was frowning "Grandpa you still want your meal…?" Zach nodded "Go on dear" Ebony nodded and walked away and back inside. Zach can see the mother in the restaurant was looking upset and tapping her finger, he can hear from the outside 'little bitch were, is she? She better into run off, gonna make sure her father gives a hard punishment' Dante sighed. "It's on you on what to do. I don't care either way." Zach sighs "it's supposed to be our dinner night…." "Seems like we can never just have a normal date without shit happening." Dante says mumbling.

Zach took out his phone dialing Frank "Frank its me, I need you to pick a woman here at Scarlets who has been abusing her daughter, long story just come here and arrest her, I'm on my date I don't wanna upset Dante by walking away" he said "Thank you" he said hanging up he looked up at Elvira "go back inside dear" she nodded and walked away.

At the island, in the bedroom. Levis was sleeping from passionate love making. Mikey was in the kitchen making Levis's favorite chocolate treat. He stopped for a moment and looked out the open window. He sighed as he got lost looking at the sky. It was clear and gave off a peaceful vibe. Mikey smiled. "I really should go visit my former grave. Since granny is gone I wonder if its being taken care of…" He chuckled to himself. As he took the plate to the bedroom. He walked in and sat it on the dresser so when Levis woke up she'd see. He then went to the bathroom and started the bath.

Levis`s eyes fluttered open, she sat up holding the sheet against her chest. She can hear the shower running. Levis smiled then she sniffed smelling something sweet, her eyes widen slightly getting up with the sheet around and sniffed walking to the dresser. She smiled to see her favorite chocolate raspberry bark treats. She picked one up and took a bite of it. She jumped softly `mhmmmm so goood` she mentally said. Putting down the treat she dropped her sheet and walked into the bathroom. She can see Mikey in the shower, he head his head against the tile has the stray war water hit his back. Levis smiled and walked over stepped in and wrapping her arms against him.  
(Mikey) levis giggled "Thank you for the treat" she kissed his back. Mikey turning around, the water fallin off levis female skin was just a turn on. Levis raised her eyebrow and then looked down, she smirked "My already hard, by just looking at me yo just get turned on?"  
(Mikey) Levis reached out and her fingers run up his chest to his shoulders, scooting closer her chest was rubbing against his, she started to lick his chest. Mikey groaned in pleasure and switched them around has Levis was against the wall and her legs were around his waist, she could feel his hard cock rubbing against her pussy. She moaned "Make love to me…." Leaning down he roughly but romantically kissed her, she moaned into the kiss kissing him back ha he thrust into her. Levis gasped in pleasure.

At Oichi's the triplets, Lami, and the twins were sitting in the living room area in silence. Law walked in and saw this. He sighed. This happened every time when Oichi worked late. The kids would sit up and wait for her. Law frowned. Even since Oichi was taken again years ago this is always how it is. The twins only copied what their siblings were doing.

Soon they head the door open. "I'm home!" They heard Oichi voice rang out. The triplets and Lami got up and ran to her. "Mom!" The tackled her into a hug. Oichi giggled and hugged them back. "I'm fine sweeties. See. I just had to work a little later then usual." The triplets hugged her tighter. Lami was jumping behind them. "I wanna hug mama! Move!" She says pouting. The twins behind her nodded. "Me to! Me to!" They both said. Oichi giggled and rubbed the triplets head. She then pushed them aside gently so that Lami and the twins can hug her to.

The triplets looked back to see Loren. "Mom who's that!?" Damien asked. "Yeah who!?" Ayden asked. "Who's that!?" Kaleb asked. Oichi shook her head. "This is Loren…Lucci's daughter and Kaeden's sister." Their eyes widen. Law frowned. "She's going to be staying with us for a while…" She looked at Law who was clearly mad. "I can explain dear…well mostly…" Oichi says rubbing her head.

At Jess's, Jess got off the phone and sighed. Sabo laying down on the bed looked at her "Hun what's wrong?" Jess crawled into bed and laid down "I got a call from the local zoo here, apparently their baby snow leopard is not eating from its mother" Sabo blinked "Really?" Jess nodded then she smiled "Elvira and Alaric's wedding is in a month" Sabo sighed "I never thought my baby girl will be getting married too soon" Jess giggled "we were her age when we got married love and had a baby" Sabo sighs again "yes I know just like us" Jess giggled. The door opened, and they looked to see Draven walk in with a frown. Jess leaned on her elbow "Draven what's wrong?" Draven sighs and closes his door and steps over sitting on the bed "mom… dad… can I get a place?" Jess blinked "What for?" Sabo sat up "Draven why?" Draven sighs "Draco is driving me crazy…" Jess and Sabo looked at each other "What for?" Jess asked. Draven bite his lip "Draco just kissed me…" Jess's and Sabo's eyes widen, Sabo got up "what did you say?" he looked upset. Jess bite her lip "Sabo honey calm down" Draven looked down "I was just chilling in my room and he comes in telling me that Damien will never replace him and I have no idea what the hell he was talking about and he just fucken forced kissed me then tried to force himself more on me! So I punched him…" Sabo growled and stomped out of the room shouting "DRACO!"

Jess frowned "Draven… come here…" he frowned and scooted closer. Jess held him, he did start cry "Why did he do that…?" Jess sighs "I don't know honey…" Jess reached and took her phone, and right away called Oichi as the girls ran in scared climbing on the bed cuddled up with her and Draven she can hear loud bangs and yelling. The phone was ringing and it finally answer "Hello Oichi..?!"

"Hey Jess…it's not really a good time…" "Sis I need you to come here now... before Sabo beats the crap out of Draco!" Jess says in a panic. "Draven hun let me go" he nodded, and Jess got up, the girls cuddled up with Draven still afraid.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why is Sabo going to do that?" Oichi asked over the phone. Jess walked out of the room with Oichi on the phone still and headed to Draco's room, she walked in and Draco was on the floor with a bloody lip "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sabo yelled, Draco looked down "I don't know!" "Forcing yourself onto your brother is wrong!" Oichi hearing all this, Jess gulped "Sabo.." he turned to her "What…?" She lifted the phone "Oichi wants to talk to you" he frowned and head a sweat drop on his forehead almost. He took the phone "Y-yes…?"

"What the hell is going on!?" Oichi yelled through the phone. Sabo jumped slightly. "Sis. I…" "Don't you 'sis' me! What did you do!?" Sabo frowned. "I…" He bit his lip. "Draco forced himself on Draven so I handle my son! Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't have!?" He says snapping at Oichi. There was a pause on the phone. Sabo looked at the phone. Then placed it back on his ear. "Hello? Oichi?" He heard a deep sigh which sent shivers down his spine. "I'm going to ignore for a second that you snapped at me…" Oichi says. Sabo rubbed his head. "Obviously you can't even use words to even ask how your own son feels about Draven and Damien dating. Have you, Draven, or Jess even asked him how he felt!? Those boys have been together since they were children just like the triplets so of course he is going to feel some type of way about this!?" Sabo frowned and looked back at Draco. Draco frowned and didn't say a word.

Sabo scratched his head. "I get that but still he had no right to force himself on Draven. What if that happen to the triplets!?" "Sabo do you think I am telling you just to be telling you this? You think me, and Law haven't went through the same thing? Ayden and Kaleb were in the same situation when Kaleb started dating. Ayden was hurting by the fact that his brother might be taken away from him and tried the same thing that Draco did with Draven." "Say what!?" Sabo says. "What the hell did Law do about it!?" "He didn't have to do anything. Kaleb punched Ayden through the wall. When we learned what happen we had to sit them down and let them get their feelings off their chest. What Draco must understand is that no matter who Draven is dating they will always be brothers and nothing will ever change that… but if you or Jess don't sit him down and talk to him then this might keep happen or worse, Draco might feel alone and start distancing himself away from you and the family…like Damien did…" Sabo sighed. "…Fine…I'll speak to him…" "Thank you, you idiot…call me if you need me." Sabo nodded and hung up the phone.

Sabo looked at draco again "Draco look at me" he didn't look up, Jess frowned and stepped over "Draco your father said to look at him so look at him" she snapped making his eyes widen and look up at his father. Sabo looked at him more "Draco… you have to understand that what you did was wrong… and have to understand that Draven dating Damien, you are still his brother no matter what" Draco bite his lip and tears started to form in his eyes "I just… I just don't wanna lose him…" Jess's heart sank and stepped to Draco and hugged him "Oh my son, you will never lose him. He will forever be your brother, your twin" draco sniffed "I feel he hates me…" Jess shook his head "I think he hates you just upset and confused of what you did, you two need to talk it out okay?" Draco nodded, jess let him "grounded for two months" Draco eyes widen and gasped "What…?" "grounded, that's final" Sabo said, Draco sighed but nodded "Okay…" Sabo just left the room because he didn't want to deal with this anymore. Jess in the room "I hope Damien doesn't get upset with you and try to punch you for touching his boyfriend" Jess said leaving his room "go to bed" she head closing the walking out of his parents room, the twins were clinging to his legs Jess walked over pikcing up Nova and Sabo picking up Aerith "Go to bed Draven" Jess says. Draven nodded and walked to his room, walking in he closed his door and laid down picking up his phone, Damien was calling him 'he must have heard auntie… and dad talking on the phone…' He answered it "Damien"

"Hey…you okay?" Damien asked with concern in his voice. Draven smiled "Yeah I'm fine, did you over hear auntie and dad talking?" "Yeah, some what. I got the jest of it. Mom told me that I shouldn't be thinking of punching him but that's kinda hard…" Draven laid back "I don't care if you punch him, hell I punched him. He's grounded for 2 months" "I see. Well I'm just glad that your okay." Damien says. Draven chuckled softly "alright I'll pick you up, goodnight" he made a kissey noise. There was a pause over the phone. Draven smirked. "Your blushing aren't you?" "S-Shut up…G-Good night." He says.

After two weeks, it was Sunday October 2nd. Mikey and Levis had returned from their vacation. They were on there way to pick up the twins from Dante and Zach's. Levis had got a slight tan on her fair skin and a small sunburn on her shoulders. Her shoulders slightly hurt from the sunburn, sighing mentally 'that sunscreen hardly worked…' looking at Mikey she smiled, she can still feel all the times they had made love for 2 weeks. Reaching out she grabbed his hand while he was driving. Levis smiled at him "I love you"

Mikey smiled. "I love you to." Reaching the house, Mikey parked the car. Levis out and reached in the backseat taking out a bag and walked with Mikey to the front door, opening it "we are here!"

Elizabeth and Morgan were sitting on the floor watching TV with Anthony where they heard Mikey and Levis come in. They turned their heads and smiled. "Mom and dad are back!" The got up and ran to them, hugging them. Levis giggled "Someone missed us" Zach walked over "Welcome back, how was your get away?" he smirked, Levis flushed "amazing" Levis held up the bag "I have brought gifts"

"Oooo!" Morgan and Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. "Let me sit down" she said walking to the Livingroom and sitting down, Anthony smiled "Sister!" Levis giggled "Hello little brother" the twins came over quick and had excited looks on their faces "Alright first dad" Zach raised his eyebrow has Levis pulled out a little box "here" Zach smiled and took it, he opened, and his eyes widen. It was a Preserved red rose in clear resin Crystal point encapsulated "Oh Levis this is beautiful! Look Dante!" he showed Dante. Dante chuckled. "Yes beautiful."

Levis smiled "And Dante" she said pulling out a box "here she said handed it to him. "You didn't have to bring a gift to me from my home. All you really did was pay me for this gift haha." Dante says laughing. Mikey smiled. "Yeah but she wanted to get you one anyways." opening the box he took out a Moonrise glass Paperweight. "Very lovely. Thank you." Dante says. Levis giggled and then looked at Elizabeth "Next my wonderful daughter" Elizabeth smiled and giggled. "Close your eyes" Levis said Elizabeth pouted but closed her eyes. Levis smiled and pulled out something placed it around her neck "Okay open!" Elizabeth opened and looked to see a necklace around her neck, it was a little yellow rose cased in resin. "Ooo! Pretty! Thank you, mommy!" Elizabeth says smiling. Levis rubbed her head and then looked at Morgan "and for my amazing son!" she took out a box and handed it to him "Go on open it" Morgan opened it and pulled out a Solar System Crystal Glass Sphere.

Morgan smiled. "Yay! Thank you, mom! It's so cool!" Levis smiled and rubbed his head then felt sick to her stomach, she frowned. Zach looking at her "Levis you alright?"

The twins frowned. "Mom?" They said at the same time. Levis got up and rushed to the kitchen, which was the closes to her fearing she wouldn't make it to the bathroom and threw up in the kitchen sink.

Zach walked over to her rubbing her back "that's it let it out" he said has Levis emptied her stomach in the sink. Zach looked at Mikey with a smirk "Well I think she is pregnant" Mikey smiled walking over. "Well that's some great news." Levis groaned "oh god so this what" she didn't finish and threw up" the twins rushed over with a frowned "mommy you okay?" they both asked. Zach chuckled "your mommy is fine, she is pregnant kids, your gonna have a little baby brother or sister" Morgan and Elizabeth eyes widen.

Zach looked excited "Oh god Dante I'm excited, were gonna be grandpa's all over again" Dante chuckled at him.

Levis finishing throwing up "i need to wash my mouth…" she said walking away. Zach looked at Mikey "Make her some ginger tea Mikey" Mikey nodded and went to make her some "I think we should give her an ultrasound to see how far she is, what do you say everyone?!" Zach looked to excited. "Your way to excited." Dante says laughing. Mikey shook his head as he started making Levis some tea.

Levis walking out the bathroom and over to the others she rubbed her tummy "god that was disgusting…" Zach chuckled "Sit we are gonna give you an ultrasound!" Levis flushed but smiled sitting down. Mikey sat down next to her and the twins on her left. Anthony was on Dante's lap on the chair "sister got baby in her?!" "Yes, she does." Dante says nodding.

Zach lifting Levis's shirt over her tummy, he placed the ultrasound ring around her stomach. He turned it on has the TV was giving a life feed. They all looked to see it move around her stomach and then stopped, Making Zach's and Levis's eyes widen. On the screen was two dots. "T-Twins…" Levis sighs softly. Dante laughed. "Figures. At this point Twins aren't really a rarity when it comes to our family. Congratulations." Morgan and Elizabeth danced around Dante. "Twins! Twins! Yay!" They said in their excitement. Levis reached out a nd held Mikey's hand and her eyes were know widen in exciment and shock "Twins… Mikey were gonna have twins…!" Zach chuckled "twins run in both families Levis"

October 16th a day before Elvira and Alaric's wedding. Elvira and Her mother with Valeria and the twin girls were in a lady's drawing room, it was white and pure gold all over. It was just an elegant room. Elvira was sitting on the couch looking around "So this is gonna be the room I'm gonna be staying before the wedding starts?" Jess nodded "Yes this is gonna be the prep room" Elvira smiled "So when is everyone gonna show up?" "Soon I think, I'm sure Sabo and your brothers are with Alaric wondering somewhere" Valeria on her mother's lap sat their, she turned her head seeing something. She smiled and pointed "Nana!" Elvira and Jess blinked looking were she was pointing; it was by the window but no one was there. They looked back at Valeria "Sweetie you nana dawn isn't here yet" Valeria pouted "NO! nana Mar!" this shocked Valeria and Jess, "Great Grandma Marylin passed before Valeria was born…" Jess nodded but smiled "Maybe she is here for your big day honey" Valeria smiled "if she is I would be happy" Elvira bounced Valeria making her giggle.

Oichi sighed as chaos rein in her house. Between Lami running away from Law and the triplets fussing over who is going to sit where, it was giving her a headache.

The door to her house opened and Niko, Kaeden, and DeAndre walked in. A shoe came flying right for Niko's face but Kaeden caught it before it hit. He sent a glare at the triplets. "Knock it off." He says. The triplets quickly stopped and shook in fear. Oichi shook her head as DeAndre ran to her. "Grannie!" Oichi smiled and picked him up. "Hi my cutie pop." She snuggled him. Law came back holding Lami. "I wish you would stop running around. We are going to be late." Law laughed and hugged him. "That was fun daddy!" Law sighed as he gave up to her cuteness.

Scarlet and Naomi came down. Scarlet sighed. "Do I have to go?" Oichi frowned. "It's your brothers wedding Scar. When your wedding comes around I doubt Alaric would miss it." Scarlet sighed. Oichi shook her head. "Everyone let's get in the car now. I am not going to be late for this wedding." Scarlet was about to say something when she felt a pat on the head. She looked up to see Ronnie walking past her. "Hi Grandpa." Oichi smiled. "Are you ready Grandpa?"

Ronnie sighed. "I suppose." Niko smiled. "Your coming to the wedding?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I asked him to come. I don't want him mopin around the house while we are gone. Plus, I heard that Deliora is going to be there as well. At this point of time I think it's nice to have her to talk to since they know each other and all." Ronnie shook his head. He was staying with Oichi for a few days now. Oichi had invited him to stay so that he could be closer to the children. She feared that he was getting to lonely without Faye.

The twins ran to Kaeden and grabbed his leg. "Up! Up!" They yelled. Kaeden smiled and picked them up. They cuddled in his chest. Kaeden chuckled and then looked around. "Where is Loren?"

"I'm here brother…" They saw Loren walking out the kitchen with packed snacks. It had been a bit awkward explain Loren's situation to Law and the others, but Kaeden took the news normally. He quickly accepted Loren as his sister and assured her that calling Oichi and Law her parents now was okay. Though she only called Oichi her mother and Law as Mr. Yamamoto.

As everyone headed outside they saw Kid and Kyra walking up with Kento. Kento smiled and ran to Oichi. "Auntie…" He hugged her leg. Oichi smiled. "Hi Ken. Are you ready to for your brothers wedding to." Kento nodded and the saw Scarlet. His eyes sparkled, and he ran to her. "Sissy!" Scarlet blushed a bit as he hugged her leg. "Up?" He asked looking at her with his light purple eyes. Scarlet sighed and picked him up. Kento giggled as he hugged her. Oichi smiled. "Kid, Kyra I'm glad you're not late." Kyra shrugged. "I didn't have anything better to do." Oichi let out a slight chuckled. "Alright everyone in the cars!" She said.

At Zach and Dante's, Dante was putting stuff in the trunk of the car. Deliora was putting Anthony in his car seat as Zach came out of the house and quickly locking it up. Walking over to the car, he got into the driver's spot. Deliora got in the back and buckled up. Dante closed the trunk and stepped to the passenger side and got in. Zach smiled "everyone ready?" Anthony smiled "Ready!" Deliora chuckled "yes I think everyone is ready" Zach smiled and started to the car and drove off. "So what palace is it gonna be at?" Deliora asked "The newer one, Jetter wanted it their which Elvira agreed on since it's closer to everyone" "Mhmm I think, near the lost woods?" Zach nodded "yeah" Dante raised his eyebrows "The lost woods?" Zach nodded to him "The lost woods, an enchanted wood covered in nothing but thick fog, many people say it's haunted and the trees are alive, old folk tail that's been told since the dark ages"

"Hmm, sounds a bit boring for my taste." Dante says. Anthony pouted "Daddy! Hungry!" Zach sighed "alright let's stop at McDc and get you a happy meal" Anthony giggled and clapped his hands "Yay! Happy meal!" Dante just shook his head.

In Robin's car, Ty was driving of course and Robin in the passenger side. In the back was Nia's pink coral car seat with her sleeping in it. Robin smiled "she's already sleeping, watch when we stop the car she's gonna wake up…" "Yeah." Ty says nodding.

Robin smiled and held his hand "I guess were up next after Elvira and Alaric, did you tell uncle Terry…?" "I'm sure he has some idea…" Ty says shrugging. "Oh look they there are" Robin pointed to Terry's car, they were driving just ahead of them. Driving up the car on the highway, Robin looked out the window as Terry turned his head and smirked at them. River on the others side of Terry waved at them, Robin giggled and waved back.

In the other car, River giggled "I can't wait to hold little Nia" Xena was up sitting her booster chair "Mama! Where we going?" River smiled "To the palace for Elvira and Alaric's wedding" Xena giggled "wedding!" Jareth in his booster seat pouted "hungry…" "wait until we get there, there's gonna be snacks I think" River said, Jareth pouted "Daddy hungry! Mc!" Xena's eyes widne "McDs!" They both started to chant 'McDs' River sighed "I swear…"

"It's your fault babe. I told you going to McDonalds would back fire on us. Heck, all the kids on this side, except for Oichi's, all crave for that place. I don't see how you can do it." Terry said shaking his head.

Celestia walking in the hallways in a purple lavender shade A-line Strapless Floor-length Sleeveless Tulle Dress with black heels and Baroque Luxury Crystal Diadem tiara. Violet next to her was wearing purple High-Neck Long Prom Dress with Cut-In Shoulders and High-Neck Long Prom Dress with Cut-In Shoulders, They walked in the halls with Sakura behind them in Lolita Bonzer Swallowtail Pink Maid outfit. She was still working has Viloet's persona maid. Somet other maids were also walking behind them. The Head of the servant section, she was a stern woman with older-looking woman, but has still retained her fair skin and slim figure despite this. Her dark green hair is presumed long, since it's curled up in a large braid on the back of her head. Her hair reaches to her eyebrows at the front and is cut in a curved line. Her eyes are big and gray, she has large, oval glasses without a frame. Her clothes are composed of a traditional maid outfit; A long and concealing black dress with a white apron over it. The cuffs of her dress are also white. On her head, she has a bowl-shaped, white hat with frills around the border. She also has a dark green ribbon tied around her neck. "So is that ball room cleaned like I asked for?" Beterx nodded "Yes ma'am everything has been clean" Violet nodded "Good, tomorrow in the morning clean it again just in case. I want that room spotless for my great niece's wedding tomorrow and Sakura" Sakura frowned answered her "Yes your majesty?" "I understand your family will be attending the wedding?" Vilet asked not looking backa t just keep walking "yes majesty…" "I see, try and reframe yourself from getting distraced from your job during the wedding and the after party is that clear?" Sakura nodded "yes majesty" Beterx pushed up her glasses "don't worry your majesty I will make sure she will behave herself" Violet nodded "good" Sakura frowned 'I hate this job…' walking to the main foye were the main doors were, a gaurds stood there still has the door opened a guard walked in "Queen Violet, King Zach and King Dante are here" Violet smiled "Alright" she stopped, has Celestia stopped also next to her. They waited until they see Zach walk in with Athony in his arms, Violet smiled "King Zachariah! Hello" Zach smiled "Queen Violet looking radent then ever" Violet giggled "oh you!" Deliora walked in making Violet's eyes widen "Oh my, Lady Deliora… what an honor…" Deliora smiled "Violet, you looking gorgeous and so does your lovely daughter" Celestia smiled "Thank you Lady Deliora" Dante walked in and looked around the main foye. It was huge, all white and gold. Violet smiled "Lord Dante, welcome to the Mystic Palace, recreate of the original" Dante shrugs. "Every palace is the same in my book. No offense."

Violet chuckled "known taken lord dante, she looked at Beterx who nodded and turned to tweo miads "take them to their rooms" the maids nodded and walked over taking their bags "This way king Zack and King Dante" Zach chuckled "thank you young ladies" Dante sighed and followed them. Violet looked at Deilora "we have a room for you, its next to your sons on the left" Deilora smiled "Why thank you Queen Violet she said walking away following the others. Violet looked at Celestia, she looked excited to see her boyfriend. Violet chuckled "Once Zane gets here you can go with him to the room. Celestia blinked at her mother "Really…?" Violet nodded "Of course" Celestia smiled "thank you mother"

In the hallway leading the room, Zach and Dante followed the miad with Deliora behind them. The maid stopped at a room and opened it "This is your room sir's" she said walking in there bags. Zach smiled and walking in with Dante and Anthony in his arms. Stepping in the room they looked around, Zach smirked "black" Black royal bedroom furniture set with silver and gold touch. Anthony giggled "BLACK!" Dante shook his head.

The maid bowed "Do you wish for me to unpack your clothes?" Zach shook his head "No you may leave" the maid nodded and stepped out closing the room. Zach put Anthony down who right away ran around "BLACK! BLACK!" Zach chuckled and started to unpack their bags. Dante sat down on the couch. "Figures Jetter would give us this room" Zach says. "You can only blame yourself. What if Anthony becomes obsessed with the color black. Such a cold color at times but it does add flare when mix with red." He looked Zach up and down. "It looks amazing on a man such as yourself you know." He says chuckling. Zach smirked "Really now? Mhmm it does make me looks sexy" Anthony running around "Daddy! I want out!" Zach sighs but smirked "I heard Jetter has a man cave in the basement, wanna go check it out?" Anthony blinked but shouted "YES!" Zach chuckled "Come on Dante" Dante sighed. "If I must…I'd rather catch up on my reading." He says getting up.

Down in the basement, in Jetter's man cave. Sabo, his sons, Alaric and Jetter were in his own private bowling room. They were playing a game of bowling. Sabo up, he took his bowling ball and did his stance. Him and Jetter were in the lead. He closed his eyes and them stepped to the lane and rolled the bowling ball which went straight hitting the bowling pins giving him a spare. Jetter clapped "Nice a space!" Klaus nodded "awesome dad" Drave smiled "awesome" Draco nodded. Alaric chuckled "Uncle Sabo that was cool" Sabo smirked and picked up the bowling ball again only too see Zach and Dante walk down with Anthony. Jetter turned "Zach! Dante! You found the man cave, come on in! we are playing a round of bowling!" Zach chuckled "Don't mind if we do" Anthony ran to Sabo, making Zach sighed "Anthony stop!" Anthony stopped has Sabo rolled the bowling ball down the lane hitting a pin causing the pin knocking into the other, Jetter clapped "way to go Sabo!"

Dante sat down. He wasn't really interested in the game, but he kept his eyes on Anthony to make sure he did wonder off anywhere.

Up in the main foyer, Guard banged his stick "Queen Violet, Princess Oichi and her family are here" Violet smiled "alright"

Oichi sighed as she walked in. Law and Kid were glaring at each other as she carried both Kento and Lami in her arms. Ronnie had the twins who were drinking juice from their cup. Kaeden was frowning at Niko who was looking a bit green in the face. Naomi, Scarlet, and the triplets were looking around in awe. Other than Niko and Kaeden they never have been in a palace before. Kyra was behind them with a blank look on her face holding DeAndre who was sleeping on her shoulder. Violet smiled "Oichi! Law! Welcome!"

Oichi nudged Law to stop glaring at Kid. "Thank you! It's a nice honor to be here." Law nodded in agreement. Violet smiled and took one step grapping both Kid's and Law's chins making them look at her, their eyes widen. Violet smiled "Now, Now, you two are out of high school. No need to glare at each other like you are fighting over Oichi all over again please behave yourselves" Violet said to them with a soft elegant but stern tone of voice.

Law and Kid both sighed in slight annoyance. Violet letting go of their chins looked at Sakura "Sakura you may take them to their room" Sakura nodded and bowed "yes majesty"

As Oichi and the others followed Sakura, Sakura slowed her steps to walk beside Oichi. Oichi smiled. "Sakura, I heard Eric is coming. I bet little Sky is ready to see his mom." Sakura frown. "I called him and told him not to come…" Sakura said in a low voice. Oichi frowned. "Why?" Sakura sighed. "Look at me Oichi…in this ridiculous outfit, being a maid, catering to their every need…it's humiliating, and I don't want my son to see me like this…when Jasmine saw me like this she looked so disappointed in me…and it led her to have a grudge against Jess and you…" Oichi sighed. "Sakura…" "I know, I know, I'm only here because of my own accord but it's been years now and Eric straighten Jasmine out but still... I practically beg Jess to forgive me for all the crap I put her through in school and even still I work here." Oichi gave her a sad smiled. "I heard the pay is good here though…you can do a lot for your kids." "Yeah, but you pay well to Oichi and you even made me a store manager to one of your stores even though you hardly trust me…I just don't want Skylar to see me like this…He is only three and he wears his heart on his sleeve like nearly every child does. I can't even interact with them while I'm working…so I asked Eric to not come."

Oichi shakes her head. "You know Eric isn't going to listen to you. He's supported you for this long. You really think he's not going to come?" Sakura sighed sadly. "I hope not…" She says as she led them to their separate rooms.

Sakura coming to the room, she showed Oichis and Law's room first "Here is your room Oichi and Law" she opened the door and stepped in. Oichi and Law walked in with their bags, looking around the room. Law sighed bringing the bags in. Oichi handed Kento to Kid and then gave Sakura a quick hug. "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "I will leave you to unpack" she said stepping out she walked to another room next to hers "Kid and Kyra this is your room" she said opening it and stepping. Kid and Kyra walked in looking around. The room was dark colors and deep reds. Kyra handed DeAndre to Kaeden. "I guess this will do…" She says going to the bed.

Sakura walking out, she stepped across the room opening a door "This is Niko and Kaedens room" The room was new modern look of Orange, blue and yellow shades. Niko pushed Sakura aside a bit and ran to the bathroom. Sakura blinked. Kaeden smiled. "Thank you for showing us our room." He says walking in and closing the door. Sakura sighs and she stepped to the right side and opened the door "This is Scarlets room" then she stepped to left "This one is Lami's room"

Scarlet walked into her room and looked around, the walls were an elegant brown designs, they colors of the bedspread was dark pink shades. Same with the couches and dressers. She frowned. 'Ew…' She then sighed and took a deep breath. 'If I have nothing to say don't say it all…' She repeated over and over as she chunked her bag at the bed.

Lami walking in her, she gasped her room she was white but at the head of the bed the wall was colorful colors of roses. She looked around and frowned. "No bunnies…" She pouted. Loren walked in with Naomi. "It's a nice room all together." Naomi nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura showed Ronnie is room, it was black and gold. A rather large room. Ronnie walked in without a word talking the twins with him.

Sakura walked the triplets to their room down the hall and opened it "This is your room" she said opening the room then stepped another door "This room for the kids, it's a bunk bed room" Damien and the triplets looked around. "Tisk…bunk beds…" He says. Ayden laughed. "When was the last time we had bunks? This could be fun!" Kaleb walked into the kid's room. "Well the twins are with Grandpa, so we can go get them later." He turned back to head to his room where Ayden was playing rock paper scissors with Damien to see who got top bunk. "Hey, don't start without me. Play fair idiots." Damien and Ayden rolled their eyes at him.

Not long Danni, Frank, Zane, June and Flint came. The Guard banged his stick "Queen Violet, Lady Danni and Lord Frank are here with their kids" Violet smiled "Thank you" Frank had walked in with little June his arms, she was looking humming softly, Danni behind her holding Flint. Violet smiled "Welcome Danni, Frank, Zane and little ones" Frank right away bowed "Queen Violet, thank you for having us, I request my personal room for me and Danni" Violet chuckled "Of course Frank" Celestia smiled and stepped to Zane "Hello... Zane" she flushed. Zane looked at her and raise his eyebrow "What's with the gown…?" Celestia frowned softly "Mama made me wear it... what do you do you think of it?" she twirled slowly. June giggled "Pretty!" Frank chuckled "Princess Celestia you look very gorgeous" he said nudged Zane and gave him a look. Zane sighed out. "Yeah, yeah very cute." He says. Danni smacked him on the back of the head. Zane frowned. "What as that for you old bat!?" Danni glared at him. "Answer properly…" Zane growled softly and looked at Celestia. "You look beautiful…" He says crossing his arms. Celestia chuckled and took his hand "Come on, you will bunk with me" she smiled at him. Zane sighed. "Fine." He says walking with her.

Frank chuckled "Come on Danni lets go to our room, queen violet is there a room for the kids?" Violet nodded "Next to yours" Frank nodded "Thank you "shall we?" he said to Danni. Danni nodded.

Within a couple of hours, mostly everyone had showed up and showed to their rooms. Most of all the girls were in the ladies drawing room and the boys were downstairs in the man cave hanging out. Niko was holding Nia in her arms. Nia was wide away looking up at her sucking on her soft pink color Nuke.

Niko looked drain and was lost in her thoughts a bit. Jess giggled "So she cute Robin" Robin smiled "Thank you Jess" Elvira smiled "I bet she is a daddy's girl" Robin giggled "She is, is Valeria a daddy's girl?" Elvira nodded "But also a grandpa's girl too" Jess chuckled "Yeah more to Kid then Sabo!" the girls chuckled at what she said.

They then looked to see Levis walk in with Elizabeth walking in with her. Levis smiled "hey everyone" Jess smiled "Levis, hello"

Levis smiled brightly "I have something to say" she said rubbing her tummy "I'm pregnant, twins!" eyes widen, Jess stood up fast and rushed to her hugged "yay congrats Levis! To you and Mikey!" Elvira smiled "Where is uncle Mikey?" Levis smiled "downstairs" Levis felt a slightly push and looked down just in time to see Lami rush in. "Sister!" She yelled out rushing to Niko. Oichi came through the door. "Lami, what did I say about running!" She says. Behind her Kanisha was with her. She was slightly red face from running with Lami. She was breathing heavily. "Tired mama…" Lami giggled and jumped wanting sit on Niko's lap. Niko snapped out of his thoughts. "Lami stop that…" Lami pouted and looked at Nia. "That's not yours! You stole baby!" "I did not steal her. I'm just holding her." Niko says sighing. Robin chuckled "That's my baby Lami, little baby Nia. Niko I can take her back know or Oichi can hold her?"

Oichi was looking at Niko, studying her face. Oichi's eyes suddenly sparkled noticing her changed scent. She giggled and then looked at Robin. "No thanks dear. I held her a bunch of times at the house heehee."

Outside, Ronnie was out in the royal gardens he looked up to the sky thinking of his late wife Faye.

"Ronnie" He looked to see Deliora walk up to him, she was in a red shirt, black skinny jeans, long black cardigan and black buckled boots. It was quite chilly out for being in the middle of autumn. "Deliora…"

Deliora looked up the sky "thinking about Faye?" Ronnie sighed. "Always…"

Deliora smiled "I can sense it, she's around you. She's always with you. I know your beast sense can sense her spirit around you" Ronnie kept his blank expression. "It's not the same as her being here." He says. She can clearly see Faye's spirit looking sad but understandable then looked back at Ronnie then into the distance "Ronnie take a walk with me? When's the last time we walked with each other, since the middle ages?" "I suppose…" Ronnie says.

Deliora smiled and took his hand then looked at Faye's spirit "Where we are going you cannot come, your spirit will get lost in the forset you must stay" she said pulling Ronnie with her. Ronnie glanced back at the spot he was standing and sighed mentally.

In the palace, Frank looked out the window from his room and frowned has he watched Deliora and Ronnie head towards were the lost woods were, he took out his phone has Danni walked out of the bathroom "King Jetter its me, Deliora and Ronnie are heading to the lost woods. Should I stop them?" Danni blinked and stepped over looking out the window, she couldn't see them 'whats the lost woods…?' "I see alright, just making sure" he said hanging up sighing. Danni looked at him "Whats going on? Whats the lost woods?" Frank looked at her "The true resting place of Queen Regina… that place is dangerous to go into, its still very enchanted after all these decades, the forest guards her tomb, protects it and if anyone goes into the woods they can be lost forever, the forest will keep them there"

"Oh…well you worry to much. My father will be fine and that woman uh…Deliora right? I'm sure she will be fine to." Danni says shrugging and heading to the bathroom. Frank frowns "Lets hope the forest Diety will let them in and out… and not keep them there"

couple of miles away from the palace, Deliora and Ronnie walked up a hill and stopped on top of it. The Moon was out and brightly shines. The area looked do enchated and mystical something Ronnie hasn't sensed in awhile. Ronnie looked at the woods and he frowned "Deliora… this is the lost woods… are you sure you wanna go in there…?" Deliora smiled "Of course, I always come here" Ronnie raised an eyebrow "and the deity of the woods lets you leave…? Doesn't she like keep people here for trustpacing?" Deliora chuckled "Please, she knows me Ronnie. She trusts me, besides not just me will be able to walk and in out of this forest, Jess herself can since she is the reincarnation of Regina" Ronnie sighs "Has she been in here yet?" Deliora shook her head "No one has, Marylin was the only one out of the Mikcloud family to come out of the forest and told what she saw, come on lets go" Walking up to the edge of the forest, even at the edge of it was eerie to even be by. Taking Ronnie's hand, she guided him in, it was think and foggy, it was dark that not even the moonlit reached the forest. Using his sight Ronnie could have been able to see a little better but he decided not to. Deliora's hand was warm and usually he'd be the first one to not want contact with others but for the past years he's been down and deep down craved the warmth.

Walking through the foggy lost woods, Ronnie could sense lost spirits all round them. Some were watching and some were running away. "Deliora how many spirits are strapped here?" "over 2,000" Ronnie sighed "why doesn't she let them go?" "Mayeb because most of them are theifs and tried to grave rob" Ronnie eye'sbrow went up "Grave rob? There's a grave here?" Deliora nodded. Walking more and more into the woods, Deliora stopped and looked straight ahead. Ronnie looked straight ahead to see a figure in the fog "Deliora what is it?" "Shh it's Cordena, the deity of the forest" Deliora sighs with a whispered.

Deliora smiled "Cordena, it's been for too long" the fog around the figure disappeared slightly to reveal a gorgeous woman "Lady Deliora, why have you brought a stranger into my forest you know the rules" Cordena said softly. Deliora chuckled "Oh please, this is Ronnie. King of Beasts" Ronnie was about to say something but Deliora nudged him to shut up. Cordena looked at him "The king of the beasts? You are still alive"

"Unfortunately…" Ronnie says. Deliora smiled "He is a good friend of Regina's back in the day, so?" Cordena looked at her "yes, I remember Regina telling me of the king of the beasts I didn't not know he's still alive" Deliora chuckled "that's because your far too long in the human realm then the god realm" Cordena sighed "Very well" she said as the fog appeared around her has she disappears then then the fog disappeared has a path way is lit by spirit balls.

Ronnie sighs. 'Deity's…" Deliora chuckled "we are close" she said still holding Ronnie's hand walking her through the lit path for them.

In the man cave Kaeden was sitting far away from everyone doing some work. He had a worried look on his face. Dante came over and sat beside him. "Kaeden." Kaeden looked up and looked at Dante. "Hello Grandfather." Dante smiled. "It's about Niko isn't it." Kaeden sighed. "You can tell?" Dante chuckled. "You had the same look on your face when you both found out about DeAndre. Don't worry. Niko is with your mother. He will be fine why don't you go over and join the game." Kaeden looked over to see Sabo and the others still bowling. Kaeden sighed. "No thanks, I'd rather work…or read…" Dante rubbed his head. "I've taught you well." Kaeden chuckled at him.

In the lost woods, Deliora and Ronnie walked through the lit path for them reaching an area. It was a large area where they can see a bulding. Walking closer Ronnie can see it was a tomb. "Who's tomb is this…?" Deliora smiled and walked him over to the enterance, stepping down the stairs. Reaching the bottom stairs, there was a long tunnel. Deliroa pulled him along the tunnel coming to a large door. Deliora using her streagth opened to the door. With a loud click it opened, walking in with Deliora the room was circler. In the middle of the room there on a stone table was a Glass Coffin with purple bedding. Deliora pulled him over and Ronnie's eeys widen, it was Regina. But she looked so young identical to Jess looks. She was in a Elegant boho White lace gown. "Regina… why does she look so young when she died old…?" Deliora smiled softly "Eli the goddess of the moon, made her look young and her deity magic is made her body stay preserve"

Ronnie looking around more he noticed something he thought he would never see again. Regina's famous Crimson Armor. He stepped over to the armor "I remember seeing her in this when she went to war with Vilkeran, literally destroyed their country and took over it…." Deliora smiled "yeah, being here with her still like this just brings back such good memories." "Yes…it does." Ronnie says. Deliora smiled "I'm sure seeing you here makes her happy" Ronnie looked back Deliora "isn't she reincarnated in Jess?" Deliora nodded "yeah she is but that's only half her soul. When someone dies, there soul is either cracked making a reincarnation, or doesn't crack stay earth bond or as the dragon clan once said to me, their soul can stay earth bound for decades until their soul is split and is reincarnated"

"I see…we beast do not even get that luxury…in special cases like myself we are cursed for loving those who were not accepted by the clan…I get to live this immortal life while watching my mate pass on without me…" Ronnie sighs and looks at his hands. "I do not even get the option to choose this life and once again I am alone…" Deliora frowned, she stepped to him taking his hands making him look at her "it's been almost two hundred since my husband left me and disappeared. We searched everywhere for him and nothing, see this was in the Victorian era…. If someone died we would never know… sometimes I feel like his still alive and sometimes dead… Ronnie you are never alone, you have your children, your grandchildren, your great grand children and ect… I could tell Faye was sadden that you are depressed but is understandable, I think she would want you to be happy even if it with someone else…. Look at lily… years after husband passed her and Garp found each other and they both in the after life with each other."

Ronnie frowned. "Even if I could move on I could never love again…What woman in her right mind would want a man that can never die. I don't think I could bare watching her die as I did Faye. Maybe it is better that I live alone…Faye left me which wonderful children but…without Faye…I'm lost. Even after she found out about my true past she still stuck by me and never once judged me." He sighed. His heart was hurting more then it ever did before. "This truly is a curse for me." Deliora frowned at him, she reached up and rubbed his cheek "I would"

Ronnie's eyes widen just a bit. "Ronnie, I'm immortal too. I cannot die, trust me I tired killing myself and just come right back alive… that's my curse…" Deliora said to him. "Deliora…"

Suddenly they felt a presence in the tomb with them, Deliora smiled "Regina is here" "Yes, I can feel her…" Ronnie says. Deliora looking at her watch on her wrist "It's close to midnight, lets head back to the palace" Ronnie nodded. Deliora taking Ronnie's hand walking passed the coffin, she looked back "I will return in the near future dear friend and so will this big lug here" Ronnie smiles slightly. "I have all the time in the world now."

Walking out of the tomb the door closed out on its own behind them. Reaching the top of the tomb the path way was still lit, Cordena stood there almost hovering with the fog "It's nearly midnight, you must leave. I may be the deity of the forest, but the forest has its own mind will keep you here if you stay for two long" Deliora chuckled "Yes, Yes I know Cordena" Cordena looked at Ronnie and then Deliora "farewell" she disappeared into the fog. "Come on lets go back" she said has they both walked through the lit pathway into the forest.

An hour went by and the palace was dead silent in the night, Regina and Ronnie had returned with in that time. Deliora and Ronnie walking through the corridors, turning to where the rooms were. Deliora stopped at her room "Well this is my room… goodnight Ronnie, get some rest alright?" "You as well." Ronnie says

Deliora walked into her room closing it leaving Ronnie out in the hallway. He put his hands in his pocket and walked to his room. When he got there Law was waiting for him with Darrius in his hand. He had a red face and was sniffing. "Boy…what are you doing up and why are you standing in front of my room." Law frowned. "I see your accent is gone now." Ronnie sighs. "It was bound to happen." He looked at Darrius. "Why is he crying?" Law walked to him. "He missed his grandpa…seems like every time your sad he gets sad to…since you can't cry I guess Darrius cries for you." Darrius looked at Ronnie and reached out for him. "Grandpa…" Law sighed. "Look…I don't think you should be by yourself Ronnie. I know your still hurting about Ms. Faye… I already asked Oichi and she said it was okay, So can Darrius bunk with you for the night?"

Ronnie rubs the back of his head and then sighs out. "I guess it's fine but don't try anything foolish with me." Law rolled his eyes and put Darrius in Ronnie's arm. "I understand. Have a good night." Law turned and walked off. Darrius hugs Ronnie still sniffing. Ronnie looks down at him and smile a bit before walking into his room.

In Sabo's and Jess's, the same room that stayed in when they had their prom at the palace. It was dark in the room has the sound of the fan filled the room. Suddenly Jess stood up from the bed almost in a trance, Her eyes were shinning green. Getting out of the bed, she had on Dark Green silk tank and shorts Pajamas, she had walked to the chair grabbing her grey Full length anthracite silk robe with long-line cuff sleeves. Sipping it on she had quietly walked out of the room. Sabo feeling something, he sat up and looked beside him. Jess wasn't next to him, he frowned and got out of the bed and looked around and she was nowhere in the room "Jess…?" he panicked slightly and walked to the door to see it slightly opened, he quickly walked out of the room and looked in the hallways and no sign of Jess. He bite his lip and turned to the twins room. He walked over and opened the door, he peeked in the twins were asleep and she wasn't in the room. A 3rd shift maid notices him and walked over "Lord Sabo is there something wrong?" Sabo looked at her "Have you seen Jess?" The maid blinked and shook her head "No I haven't seen princess Jess…" Sabo frowned "stay by the twins room, I'm gonna look for her" the maid nodded "Of course sir" Sabo right away took off to look for Jess.

Up in Zach's room, Dante and him were still up. They couldn't get to Anthony to sleep but Oichi came and finally got him to sleep. Dante sighs laying down "I swear…" Zach nodded "I don't know why he would sleep unless Oichi tucked him in…" Dante chuckled. "All babies love Oichi. It's her charm and secret power." He says.

Zach looked out the window "It's a beautiful night, the stars are out brightly and moon looks amazing almost magical…" "I suppose…" Dante says stretching.

Zach chuckled and then see's something walking in the garden's. using his eyes her narrowed and at the figure, his eyes widen. It was Jess, walking in the slight chill autumn night "What the hell is Jess doing walking in the gardens at this time of night?" Zach sighs with a frown. Dante getting up and walked to the window looking. "Ah so that is Lila. Oh…that a perfect name for Jess. It means purple in German since shes obsessed with the color purple and all haha. Wonder how she'd react." Zach sighs "Stay here I'm gonna go get her, Sabo will have a fit if she gets sick" he says opening the sliding door to the balcony and then jumped off the side of the balcony, Dante can see him running towards the gardens. Dante shrugs and goes back inside to get a jump on reading a book he had borrowed from Oichi.

Reaching the gardens, she was nowhere in site "What the fuck…?" he felt something and looked to the edge of the garden is was a ghostly figure, he walked over and clearly see it was Marylin transparent "Marylin…?" she lifted her arm and pointed behond the gate and only said two words "Lost Woods" before she had disappeared. Zach's eyes widen "Oh no.." "Zach?" Zach turned to see Sabo, Zach frowned "Sabo what you doing out here?" he frowned "Looking for Jess! She disappeared from the room… I kept seeing a ghostly figure, it lead me here" Zach frowned and looked outside of the gate "I think Jess is being controlled the lost woods.." Sabo frowned "What is the lost woods.. I don't understand…" "The lost woods is a forest that is enchaned and very dangerous" they turned to see Jetter "I saw her out here so I came outside…" Sabo frowned more "But I don't understand, we have been here before she never did this…" Jetter frowned "the forest called her at least 6 times the times you all have been here over the years, she of course doesn't remember, we would catch her before she stepped into the forest" "But why would the forest want her…" Sabo asked "Because, it's the true resting place of Regina. Regina's half soul travels there and in the ruines back and forth. The deity of the forest gaurds her tomb, there is the reason hy they call it the lost forest because its covered in nothing but thick fog. People who travel in it will be lost forever, the forest is alive and will keep people in there where they will die and their souls would be trapped" Sabo's eyes widen "Then Jess would be trapped! And" "That wont happen" Jetter said, Sabo blinked at him "What do you mean…? You just said" "I know what I said, Jess is the reincartion of Regina. The froset wouldn't be able too but… if she stays in the forest for too long regina's soul will take over Jess's bodyleaving her dormant" Sabo frowned "Then we have to go get her!" Zach looked at Jetter "I agree" Jetter nodded "Its' couple of miles away, lets go know. Zach hold on to us and use your speed we will get there faster" Zach nodded took ther hands and quickly using his speed.

With Zach's speed, he stopped near the forest. Making Sabo gasped and feel sick "you think I would be use to this…" Zach laughed and smacked the back of Sabo's back "wuss!" Jetter shook his head and then see;s Jess alking to the forest "JESS!" Zach and Sabo's eyes widen and loked to see her walking to the edge. The three of them rushed to her but she already walked into the forest has the fog covered her and she disappeared. Jetter right away stopped at the edge, Zach also stopped, Sabo ran passed but Zach grabbed him quickly pulling him back, Sabo frowned "What the hell!?" Zach glared down at him "Idiot! You would have been lost in the forest!" Sabo frowned he looked intot he forest is it was creepy looking. The forest was covered in such thick fog he could not see through it.

Jetter frowned "Crap… if we step foot int here we might not come out… ever…" Zach nodded. Sabo made fists and bite his lip, he didn't care he wanted jess. He took a step in the edge making Zach and Jetter's eyes widen but before Sabo could go any further a staff came out of the fog and was pressed against his chest. This made his eyes widen and made Jetter and Zach's eyes widen looking into the fog "do not go any further mortal, or you will be lost in this forest" Zach and Jetter since such deity power with in the fog "No that can't… the deity of the woods…" Jetter says softly. Zach nodded "It is.. I heard stories of her… she isn't known to stop mortals from entering… she is known for collecting souls…" Sabo frowned "Please.. let me through… my wife is this forest" there was a pause "Regina's reincartion?" "Yes! Jess!" Sabo snapped there was a soft chuckled "she is already lost mortal" Sabo's eeys widen "No… NO!" Jetter bite his lip "oh great Deity, please let me niece out…" Zach narrowed his eyes "don't listen to her, she's known for tricking like a kitsune" Sabo looked upset know "stop messing with me! I want my wife! We have children and grandchildren, it's her daughter's wedding day please… give her back" Jetter and Zach looked at the staff has it pulled back and disappeared into the forest. Then something happen has a pathway was lit clearing away for them. Sabo and Jetter blinked "I think she gave us passage…." Jetter said, Zach frowned "I think not for long… the forest is rumored to have it's mind of its own…." Sabo looked at the floating lights "What are these…?" Zach chuckled "Spirits balls, also known has Sprit fire orbs. Quickly lets go find Jess" he said. Sabo nodded and stepped in with Jetter and Zach.

At the palace, in Oichis and Law's room. It was dark and quiet in the room. Oichi was tossing and turning. She was having a dream of a foggy forest,

The scenes kept panning in has one came in has she sees Jess walking into a lit pathway of souls. Oichi frowned in her sleep.

The look on Jess's eyes was like she was in a trance, her eyes were glowing green. She moved barefoot in the pathway, in her pajama's. her silk robe moved behind her has she can see Jess's body suddenly disappearing into the thick fog to Oichi she felt something bad like she was disappearing forever. 'Jess no…'

The thick became fogger has she can see glowing green eyes and Jess's voice echoed into the woods "Oichi" has her eyes disappeared with in the fog. Oichi's eyes widen and she sat up as she broke out in sweat. Her heart was beating fast and before she could think her body moved on its own. Ignoring the fact that that she was in a t-shirt and batman shorts. She quickly jumped out the bed, waking Law. "Oichi?"

Oichi quickly ran out the room and down the hall and out the door. She looked around and saw the forest. Her heart shook as she quickly ran towards it. Suddenly she came to a halt. Like something was holding her back. "Oichi stop." Oichi's body was surrounded by a light blue and greenish aura." She looked up to see her deer deity Deerward hoving over her. "Let me go!" Oichi yelled out. "Calm yourself child. That is a place you can not go." "I don't care! Jess is in there!" She yelled. Deerward frowned. "I can not let you put my vessel in harms way." Oichi's eyes turned yellow and her beast aura started to grow. "I don't care what you say! I'm not leaving Jess in there! Now you either help me out or you fucking let me go!" She roared out sending out a slight shockwave.

Deerward eyes widen and then sighed. "I see…it's obvious that you care much about her…giving her status and who she is the reincarnation of I can assure you that she will be fine…however nothing I say will get by you will it." Oichi kept her frowned. "Very well…since you can not withstand my full power yet I can only give you a small decent of protection. The lost forest is a place not even wish to be unless I am in my complete form…be careful…" His aura disappeared around from her and once again Oichi took off ignoring the risk. All she cared about was finding Jess.

What felt like hours, Sabo, Jetter and Zach were walking through the lit bath. Sabo frowned "I feel like we have been in here for hours…" Jetter nodded "Yeah me too" Zach frowned "it's the the forest… I think time sometimes stops here making it feel like it's been hours, weeks, months… even years…" Sabo stopped walking "are we even gonna find her…? What if we don't find her again…" he was doughting himself and the forest sensed that, to there right Sabo heard someone's voice "Sabo…" he soft but he heard it and turned to see a figure what looked like to be Jess into the fog, his eyes widne "Jess!" Zach and Jetter linked and looked Sabo stepped to the edge line of the path. Zach frowned and grabbed him "Wait sabo don't!" Sabo growled "Let go its Jess!" Jetter frowned "No it's the forest it's messing with you! It's trying luer you in so it can trap you!" Sabo stopped and frowned looking at the figgy figure that looked Jess only to disappear. Sabo sighed "I'm sorry I thought it was her…" Zach smacked the back of his head slightly "Keep your head clear Sabo or you will lose yourself, we have to stay on the path the deity gave us" Sabo nodded, the three of them began to walk along the path.

Oichi was walking through the forest. She could feel the light coat of Deerward's aura around her. "The reincarnation process is to vile do you not think." She heard him say. Oichi stopped. "What are you talking about?" "This child is the reincarnation of Regina. In terms of now, her soul is being called to Regina's resting spot. I doubt she even realizes what's going on." Oichi frowned. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I find Jess." She goes on walking. She then stops and looks to the left. She saw the Jess's red hair and she smiled. "Jess!" She ran to her but once again Deerward stopped her. "What are you doing!? She's right there!" "Calm yourself…look again." Oichi turned to the spot she saw Jess but she was no longer there. Oichi sighed and look down. "I told you that this is a dangerous place. It will drive you mad if you aren't careful. I can still lead you back out if you wish but if you continue going I will no longer be able to help you. I can only keep your mind for going mad for now." Oichi nodded and kept walking. "I'm not leaving until I find Jess.

Oichi walked a few more steps and again saw a foggy version of Jess but she ignored it. Now that she had saw the first mind trick she had to calm her nerves down and focus. It was hard to explain but she got this feeling every time she was near Jess. It was this weird vibe that just bounced off her. With these foggy fakes she just felt emptiness inside herself.

"Oichi?" Oichi frowned but kept walking. "Yes?" "Why are you going this far for your friend? I have had many vessels in my day but, I have never meet someone who has cared so much for a friend to risk her own life. Even your grandmother had her faults." Oichi stopped and balled her fist up. "…Because Jess has always been there for me. Even when we were little. She was my very first friend and my dearest sister…years ago when I was a teen one of my ego's go loose and took control of my body hurting Law, my father, and Sabo…" Oichi bit her lip. "They dragged my mind into the darkest deaps of my mind and nearly succeed in killing me off, but Jess came to save me." She tears up. "After all the things I had done before then she still saved me…since then I haven't done anything to help her. I couldn't protect her when she got hurt in school, I couldn't protect her when she got attacked, I couldn't even protect her when those idiot girls were picking on her…I left my home and my family to train my body to get stronger and even then I could do nothing…I will never be able to forgive myself is something happen to her and I didn't even try to save her!" Using her beast speed, she quickly took off. Deerward chuckled. 'Such a strong and pure heart…' As Oichi was walking into the forest, she suddenly stopped to hear a man's voice she never thought she was hear again. Turning her head, she saw Doflamingo standing there in fog. She frowned. Then suddenly she saw Niko's body by Doflamingo, Doflamingo was chuckling at her. Rage filed Oichi's body, her eyes turned yellowed and her hair spiked out a bit. "Don't touch my son!"

Suddenly Doflamingo was dispelled as a blue ghost orbs started to appear, Oichi blinked around and poke one which mad a soft 'ahhh' noise. "Deerward… what is going on…?" "It seems… these are spirit Orbs… but they are friendly spirits" Oichi turned has she sees a figure come out of the fog, she was ghostly and glowing blue with orbs around her. She looked identical to Jess. "Oichi you should have not come into the forest…" she said to Oichi.

Oichi frowned as her eyes and hair returned normal. "Where is my sister? Give her back. I won't leave without her…" Oichi says. "Not far, I don't approve of the forest bring her here. Follow me, with me you will be safe from the forest" Oichi nodded.

Following Regina throw the forest, she was walking through the ghostly orb pathway Regina was leaving behind her but would close behind Oichi. Oichi kept looking to the sides of the fog, she could still see Doflamingo, it was like haunting her. All it brought was more rage inside her but she kept her emotions in check.

looking forward she noticed Regina was gone but in a different kind of path that extended without her. Oichi blinked "Regina…?" "Oichi?" she looked to see Jetter, Zach and Sabo.

Oichi's eyes quickly went to yellow to a bright orange and her hair turned to the mix color or orange and red, as she marched right to Sabo. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt because if she would have grabbed his neck she would have choked him to death. "Why weren't you watching her!" Oichi yelled out in anger. Sabo held up his hands in defense. "O-Oichi I swear I didn't know anything about this!" Oichi bared her fangs him until Deerward's aura surrounded her. He quickly erased all her anger. His hands appeared and wrapped over hers forcing her to let Sabo go. "Now isn't the time for anger Oichi. Remember what I told you. Focus." Oichi frowned as her fangs disappeared and her eyes went back to normal along with her hair. She sent a glare at Sabo but then sigh. "I came here to find Jess. I had a nightmare about her and before I could stop myself I came running in here. I know the risks, but I don't care. I'm going to find my sister…" Zach sighs "Oichi how did you get out of the fog…?" Jetter blinked "Regina spirit is roaming around..." Zach clapped his hands "Aright let's head straight forward, we need to find Jess" Oichi and Sabo nodded.

walking through the lit pathway, they finally what felt like hours reached an opening where they see a tomb. Jetter looked at with a stunned looked "So this is where the true tomb looks like… Marylin gave us a good description on what it looked like" Oichi blinked and looked at him "Nana… she's been in here…?" Jetter nodded "Out of all the Mikcloud members, she is the only one that went in and came back out" "Alright let's see if Jess is inside there" They all nodded and followed to the doorway that had stairs, walking down the stairs there was hallway. Walking down the hallway, Zach pushed the door at the end of the hallway. Opening it they stepped in, their eyes widen to see a Glass Coffin in the middle of the room. And right above the glass coffin was Jess floating in mid hair, her red hair was moving softly along with her robe.

Zach and Jetter looked down at the coffin "how does she look so young….?" Jetter says softly "Did she die old…?" Zach asked. Jetter shrugged "I don't know… mother never told us anything about her body… being this young…"

"Can one of you please just get her down!?" Oichi says in a panicked and worried voice. Sabo frowned. "What's happening…" Jetter and Zach looked up, Jess's arm was hanging down. Zach reached up and grabbed her hand pulling down but gently to where she was now down in front of them. Sabo frowned "Jess wake up please wake up!" "Sis…" Oichi says.

Zach frowned and looked down at her hand, her fingers were slightly disappearing and see through. This made his eyes widen "Jetter look…" Jetter, Sabo and Oichi looked to see what Zach found. Their eyes widen "What the hell?!" Sabo snapped Jetter frowned "The forest… I think it's trying combine with Regina's body… into one I see that's what the forest has been trying to do all these years…"

As Sabo reached out to take her in his arms all four of them were suddenly pushed back by a powerful force, Deerward had shielded them in time. Their eyes widen has they see small bodies that are about the size of a young human child. These bodies appear to be made of wood, and their faces are marked by what are either leaf-like structures or masks of varying colors. "Ko! You shell not interfere humans!" they all said at the same time. Zach and Jetter blinked at them "Oh my god… these are forest guardians… I didn't know they still existed!" Zach frowned "Alright right little woods creatures, I think you and the forest had its fun but you are not taking her"

Oichi and Sabo frowned. one little creature bangs his stick "mother forest said not to let you interfere with the rebirth of great mother Regina's rebirth!" one shouted, one nodded "KO! Yes!"

Deerward, floating over to Oichi, sighed. "It is sad when such a beautiful forest tries to take a life just to reawaken another one…do you really think Regina would be please by the events that have been taken." Deerward floats down to Oichi. "What do you think young one." Oichi frowned. "Do you really think now is the time for that?" Sabo got up angry. "Give Jess back!" the little forest creatures laughed slightly "NO! KU!" they both said at the same time. Zach frowned "Why didn't the deity of the forest tell us this was happening..?" he says softly. "Maybe she didn't know?" Jetter said, Sabo growled "Like hell she didn't! those little things did say mother forest! So clearly she's been behind it!" this caused the little forest guardians laugh at him making him bite his lip "What so funny you little beasts?!"

"Lady Cordena is not the mother of the forest, true she is the deity of the forest but KU! But the mother of the forest is beyond her!" the other little ones nodded "Regina will be reborn and you can not stop it!" they pointed to Jess who's now back up more above the glass coffin, the clearness from her fingers moved up to her elbows.

Oichi bit her lip but Deerward held her back. "Just wait a moment." He says. "Enough!" they heard a voice, they all looked to see Regina's Spirit standing there. The little creature's eyes widen "Mother Regina!" they both shouted with happiness. She glared down at them "what you are doing is not right, release Jess right now"

The little creatures frowned "but.." "Mother…" "Forest.. told us not too" they finished each others words. "I do not care, do it now. She is not ready for this, it will be decades until this will happen now let her go" the little creatures frowned but lifted their little sticks has Jess's body floated down and over the Coffin. The others right away rushed to her. Sabo held out his arms and put them under her has he caught her, the spell lifted has her hair stop floated and fell down.

They sighed in relief. Regina's spirit looked at them "Forgive the forest, it was only trying to do a prophecy I had written many decades ago before my death. Sabo… Oichi… the time will come when she will end up dying.. and you two have to bring her here" Sabo frowned "When will this be….?" Regina gave him a soft look "not for a long time Sabo…" she says disappearing. Zach and Jetter frowned "Sabo…?" Sabo bite his lip looking down at Jess in his arms, he didn't want that time to come. Oichi frowned.

The little creatures pointed their little sticks at them "time will come humans when our mother Regina will be reborn! KU" they shouted. Oichi ignored them. "Can we go now…" She placed her hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Let's not worry about what's going to happen decades later. Jess is still with us here and now so let's put this behind us for now okay?" Sabo frowned but nodded. "Yeah…"

It didn't take them long to walk out fo the forest, Sabo sighed "Really? Why did it feel like hours when going in then going out?" Zach chuckled "has I said before the forest was the ability to stop time with in the forest" he said has they walked up the hill to see a helichopper landing, they blinked to see Frank stepping out with Danni. Jetter sighs "he must have gotten my text that I sent from in the forest… and felt worried" Frank and Danni rushing over "What happen, are you all alright?" Jetter nodded "Just the forest trying to take Jess again…" Frank frowned, Danni frowned "What do you mean and Oichi what are you doing here?!" she shouted.

"Don't shout out me!" Oichi snapped at her making her eyes widen. "I'm sick of everyone asking me I was doing. My sister was in danger and I went to go save her! Is it so wrong for me to do that!?" Danni frowned. "Yes it is when you have a family to think about! Law is tied up in Dante's room because he was throwing a fit about where you were! I nearly had to knock your brother through the damn wall because he felt how scared and angry you were and demanded to come! Let's not forget about all of your children who know are now up worrying about why their mother left and ran away in all the hours of the night!" Oichi bit her lip and tears up. "So you telling me I shouldn't have even tried to save her…?" Danni sighed. "Oichi look down at your feet."

Oichi frowned and looked down. Her eyes widen a bit. They were cut up and a bit bruised from walking bare footed. "I understand that you were trying to help but at the same time you risk putting yourself in danger!? What if you got lost in that forest to?" Oichi sighed. Danni hugged her. "But I understand…it's always have been that way with you two. When one of you were in trouble the other would come running to the rescue not even thinking about the risk. You two always gave me and Dawn a heart attack…" Oichi hugged her back. "Sorry mama…" Frank shook his head "Danni it's only been 45 minutes" Danni pouted at him. "Shut your face Frank! When Oichi is away from me it automatically feels like hours upon hours!" She says hugging Oichi tightly. Sabo's eyes widen "But it felt like hours!" Zach shook his head "Sabo it's like what I said goes through one and comes out the other…." Jetter chuckled. Frank held up his phone "The funny thing is that this text I got from you says '6 hours' it as sent..." their eyes widen, Zach hummed "Hhmmm this proves what I said" Jetter sighed "So it's 1:45am in the morning?" Frank nodded "alright everyone let's get back to our families" Jess's eyes fluttered open "Where the hell…? What's going on…?"

Sabo smiled. "Well you picked a fine time to wake back up." Oichi turned around in Danni's grip. "Jess! How do you feel?" Jess looked around "what is going…?" Sabo helped her down where she stood on her feet, looking around at where she was. She frowned to see the forest "why are we at the lost woods…?" then suddenly they heard from the forest a soft woman singing making Jess's eyes go bright green again and took a step to the forest making their eyes widen "Okay we need to get back to the palace now!" Zach said in a worry tone.

Sabo holding Jess they rushed to the helicopter. Getting in they all took their seats and Frank right away took off in the sky. Jess's eyes went back normal, she blinked and looked around "What the… hell? Weren't we just on the ground…?" Sabo frowned "She doesn't remember…" Jetter sighed "I think its best after Elvira's wedding she doesn't come back to the palace… its to close to the lost woods…" Jess looked confused at this. Sabo frown. "I've been saying that for years…" He said mumbling to himself. 'At least we have a legitimate not come back at least…' He says to himself.

Jess looked at Oichi and her eyes widen seeing her feet "Oichi! What happen to your feet?!" she looked worried. Oichi waved her hand. "Not to worry, It's what I get for walking around outside with barely any clothes and shoes on." Danni sighed. "I hope your ready to be lectured by Law…" Oichi sighs. "I know…"

Reaching the palace with in 5 mintues, Frank landed the helichopper, all getting out. They headed into the palace walking through the hallways. They reached were the bedrooms were, they look at Sabo who was caring Jess, she was asleep. River was rushing over "I got your text I got the necklace from mama, here put this on it will keep the forest from taking control of her" River held up a wooden resin necklace. Bog Oak, deep cosmic purple color and the glowing effect. Zach blinked at it "I don't know why but I can sense such deity power from it, Oichi what does Deerward sense from it?" Oichi blinked at it and she heard Deerward "that is a very powerful pendant, no doubt this was created but Ali the moon goddess" "He says its powerful." She says.

River put it over Jess's neck, Sabo nodded "Thanks I'm putt her back to bed" he said walking over to the room, stepping in it closing the door. Jetter sighs "Well good night everyone, see you all at 6am" he said walking away. Frank looked at Danni "I'm heading back to our room" he said turning and heading it his room. "Get your feet check out hunny. I need to go make sure Zane is okay." Oichi nodded as Danni left.

Zach sighs with a smile "let's go and free law from being tied up in Dante's room" Oichi groans mentally. "Yes, I suppose so…" Walking with Oichi, they came to their room, Zach opening it "Dante, I'm back" Dante was reading a book sitting on top of a tied-up Law on the floor. "For the last time get the hell off me!" Law yelled. Oichi rubbed her head. "Papa…" Dante looked up and smiled. "Ah, back from your little adventure I see." "Why are you sitting on Law?" Dante closed his book. "Well, I might have taught the boy a little to well and he ended up breaking the ropes in under 5 minutes. Very impressive by the way, so I had to get a little rough with him. Couldn't have him running around causing trouble." Oichi sighed. "And the kids?" "I put them at ease and they are all back in bed sleeping soundly. Also, congratulations on being a grandmother again." Dante says getting up.

Law frowned and quickly got lose from the rope. "Oichi!" Oichi jumped and looked down. "Where have you…" He looked down at her feet. "What the hell happened to your feet!?" Oichi pouted. "I'm sorry I ran off…can you just take me to the room please…" Law sighed. "We are not done with this." He picked her up and quickly headed to their bed room. Dante chuckled. "I can make a great assassin out of that boy. I'm a little upset he won't let me experiment on him a bit." Zach chuckled closed the door with a click, stepping to Dante "yeah it's a shame" he said but Dante was soon pushing on the bed pinned by Zach, Zach smirked down at him "Dante" "Yes, yes I know. I can almost feel your lust pouring out of you. Haha." Dante says laughing.

6am came around, the wedding won't start until noon. Jess and all the girls were in a spa area getting a spa treatment. The babies were with the men has the woman get to relax and ready for the wedding. The girls all laying on their own spa bed, where getting deep messages. Jess hummed "this feels amazing… I was surprised aunt Violet for having this for us" Violet smiled "well it's good to have a spa treatment" Elvira chuckled "indeed!" Darcaniea smirked "I could just fall asleep like this" Robin, River, Valora and Esme smiled feeling good to relax. Levis laid there feeling a soft message, she frowned 'I would rather have Mikey give me one… he has such soft hands… but this does feel nice" Ebony and Rose nodded "very nice" they both hummed.

Oichi and Niko were sitting a bit further away. With the many scars on her back and stomach Oichi didn't feel up to par about someone else touching her. Only Law did when he had to apply her medicine. She looked down at her bandaged feet. They were wrapped in a special hand man herb that Law discovered himself. It had amazing healing qualities, but she couldn't take them off until it was time for the wedding.

"Mother…" Oichi looked up to see Loren. "Are you not going to get a message?" She pointed to were Naomi and Scarlet was. Oichi smiled. "I'm fine sweetie. You go ahead and enjoy yourself." Loren looked over to Niko. "And you sister?" Niko smiled. "I'm fine to. I um…" She looked down. "I don't really like to be touched lot when I'm like this…" She rubbed her arm. Loren nodded. "I understand." Loren walked back over to Naomi and Scarlet for her massage.

In the 2nd hall ball room, is decorated in cream gold and white. The room itself was white and gold desgines on the walls. the flowers perfectly complemented the space, and everything turned out beautifully in the room he was standing in. He smirked "It turned out amazing" he see's sakura checking the flowers, she was in a different maid outfit for the day. Black dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she wears black flats a white frilly cap, and long, black stockings, which are held up by a garter belt. Jetter walked to her "Sakura, how the flowers looking" Sakura looked up at him "Good majesty…" Jetter nodded "good once your are done, I want you to check the dinning area" Sakura nodded "of course majesty" Jetter nodded and walked away. Sakura frowned mently and went back at her work.

The men's drawing room, Alaric sat on the chair. He was in the room alone, Sabo had snatched Valeria and took her somewhere. He said leaned back against the chair "I'm getting married today…." "Alaric" he turned to see Kid standing there with Kento, Alaric blinked "dad… what are you doing in here?" Kid rolled his eyes. "Your nervousness is stinking up the room. Usually guys who are madly in love with their soon to be bride would be excited." Kento frowned and pulled on Kid. "Auntie…" "You'll have your auntie in a moment." Kid said putting him down. Alaric looked away "I'm excited but nervous… what if I'm not gonna be a good husband to her…?" Kid frowned. "Don't give me that crap. You already spent years together and have a daughter. You're the best for her."

Around 10:30am, the girls were done with the spa treatment. In the lady's drawing room. Elvira was far in the corner in bridal bra that converts to a strapless style. Covered in exquisite lace and featuring an additional lace applique and Swarvoski crystals, this bra is a beauty. The matchingRomantique Desire Brief is equally fabulous with its full lace bottom and tiny eyelash lace details. Finishing off the look is the Romantique Desire Cincher, which is fashioned as a full lace high waisted waspie. This piece hits at the natural waist. Jess and Oichi next to her in there Gold Sequin Dress Spaghetti Strap with Lace Illusion Mai dress. They were currently barefooted "Alright let's get you into this dress!" Jess giggled, Elvira flushed "yeah!" she was excited.

Oichi sighed mentally as she sat down to remove the bandages off her feet. She was going to were cover up on her, but she had forgotten to pack it. She rubbed the scar in the middle of her chest and frown. Doflamingo's face kept popping up in her mind. 'Even in death he taunts me…' She rubbed her cheeks. 'Okay, happy smiles, it's a wedding, no negative thoughts…' She says to herself. Jess helped Elvira slip into the dress, Elvira's wedding dress was just gorgeous, White and Gold Plus Size Lace Up Back Wedding Dress. Making sure Elvira had it over her chest right, Jess right away started to lace it up "Oichi make sure it doesn't move from her chest?" "Yes, yes I know. Can't have a big day because of a wardrobe malfunction." She says getting up. Jess lacing up Elvira dn Oichi making sure it doesn't move, Robin and Ebony walking in, Ebony with a know baby bump smiled has she help Valeria, she was a wearing a cute Champagne Gold Lace Ivory Tulle Flower Girl Dress and gillter gold flats. Her long Burgandy hair was up in a cute braid bun with a gold rose pined in it. Valeria saw her mother and two nana's smiled brightly "MAMA!" Elvira giglged "I hear you hold on sweetie, nana jess and nana Oichi are helping mama" Oichi smiled. "You can have your mom as soon as we are done cutie."

Out in the wedding room, most of the Mikcloud family were already here and in their seats. Naruko and Sasuke with a 3year old Souta on her lap. Naoki was in the back cuddling up to Klaus who smirked and cuddled right back up with her. Jetter walking in checks everything, he was wearing black with Gold Blazers Embroidery Slim Fit Groom's, tons of people were showing up. Alaric was greeting everyone has they showed up. He was wearing Black with Gold Embroidery Slim Fit Formal Groom Tuxedo. The groomsmen was Black Groom Tuxedo Gold Embroidery. Frank and Danni walked in, he smiled "Frank, Danni thank you for coming" Danni said nothing as she looked around the place. "To fancy for my taste but meh…"

Draco and Draven stepped over to Alaric wrapping an arm around him "So today is the day you take our sister!? You better be good to her or will destroy you!" they laughed. Alaric frowned "Would two stop being creepy! I would never hurt her!" Sabo walked over "Boys enough" they chuckled and let him go. Draven right away notices Damien. He smirked and walked straight to him, Draco frowned making Sabo sighed "Draco what did I tell you?" Draco looked away "to behave?" "Yes behave" Reaching Damien, his arms right away went around his waist baring his face into Damien's neck. Damien blushed. Behind him Kaleb and Ayden rolled their eyes. "Get a room…" They both said before moving away from them. Naomi, Scarlet and Loren walked in after them. Loren looked around. "Is this how you guys always live?" "Nah…this side of the family just likes to do it big." Scarlet says. Naomi link her arm around Loren's. "Let find a seat." Loren smiled and nodded following them.

Law and the others also came, Kanisha and DeAndre was fast asleep in Law's arms. Ronnie had taken a seat in the back with Darrius on his lap.

Levis walked in with Mikey. Levis was wearing a Light pink sweetheart neck tulle lace applique short prom dress with white heels. Some of Jess's male cousins were looking at her with widen eyes and almost drolling over him has a female. Levis frowned then snapped at them "Stop staring at me! You look like bunch of idiots!" their eyes widen and looked away right away. Mikey chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You extra cute when your snapping at other people." Levis flushed and giggled "yeah you think so?" Zach and Dante walking in, Levis and Mikey's eyes widen to see what they were wearing. Dante was in a blueish black gothic like suit and Zach was in a reddish and black suit. "Oh my god… that suit Dante is wearing just speaks him"

Dante yawn. "I hope this doesn't take long…" He says. Anthony in a cute little gothic black tux was in Deliora's arms, she was wearing a burgadny Off-the-Shoulder Floor-Length Ruffle Split Front Zipper Up Regular Straps Sleeveless dress with golden heels on. She walked over to Ronnie with a smiled "hello Ronnie, nice suit" "Hello Deliora. Thank you and you look lovely as well." Darrius looked at Deliora and pouted. "My grandpa…" Anthony pouted at Ronnie. "My grandma…!" Deliora chuckled "Is this seat taken next to you Ronnie?" Ronnie shook his head. Deliora sat down and Anthony clinged to Deliora "My grandma!" Darrius pouted "My grandpa!" Roxas walking over with Dahlia "Anthony knock it off, be nice and share" Anthony's eyes widen "Brother!" then frowned to see Dahlia "you leave!" Dahlia frowned "He doesn't like me" Roxas shook his head and took him from Deliora's arms "Sorry grandma I'll take him to dad about his behaver" he said and walked over to Zach and Dante. Reaching them, Anthony was clinging to him and glaring at Dahlia walking behind them "Dad!"

Dante sighed and rubbed his head. He was getting a headache. "Yes Roxas?" "Take him he's being naughty" Roxas said, Anthony frowned "Mine!" he clinged Roxas, Dante sighed and reached for him only for Anthony to smack his hand making Roxas's eyes widen "NOO!" Anthony shouted, "Did he just….?" Zach frowned, and he can still Dante was upset from what Anthony did. People were looking at them now.

Dante looked at his hand. He then looked at Anthony. His eyes with blank as he smiled softly. Anthony eyes widen and Roxas could feel him shake. Dante reached his hand out again. "Come." He says. Anthony quickly went to Dante, tearing up. Dante sat Anthony on his lap. "You will stay silent until the end of the wedding. Understand." "Ok daddy…." Anthony says sniffing. "We will talk about your behavior later." Dante says, still smiling.

In the lady's drawing room, Elvira smiled looking at herself in her dress "Perfect!" Jess giggled out. Valeria smiled "Mama pretty!" Elvira smiled. Ebony and Robin giggles. Rose walking in, she smiled brightly at Elvira "Elvira you look beautiful!" Elvira giggled "Thank you" Oichi had taken a picture of the dress to put in her book later on.

"It's like seeing your mother on her wedding day" they turned to see Dawn, Violet and Celestia. Dawn was in a beautiful sweetheart neckline with padded bust for full support, glistening gold strands placed symmetrically down the front for a spellbinding effect, and a solid black backside to finish bondage dress with black heels.

Violet, wearing a Short Sleeve Gold Lace Midi Dress with black heels and golden crystal tiara. Celestia was wearing a cute dress with golden leaves and golden heals with a golden tiara. Elvira smiled "Thank you…" Violet smiled and held up a Gold beaded bridal headpiece "This was your great grandmothers" Their eyes widen "Grandma Marylin's…?" Violet smiled with a nod. She stepped to Elvira pining it against the back of her head on her cute hair braided bun style. "Prefect" she said. Elvira blinked "really…?" Jess and the girls giggled at her "well that's something old to wear"

Kyra walked in with Kento in her arms "alright I have delivered the ring barrier" they looked to see Kento in a cute white tux with golden embory on it. Jess giggled "Aw you look so cute Kento!"

Kento was frowning. It was written all over his face that he did not want to do this. Oichi smiled at him. "Your so shy till it's cute. Kenny, sweetie?" Kento looked at her. "All you have to is walk towards your dad okay?" Kento looked down but nodded. "Good boy." Oichi says. Kyra put him down. "Kyra can you go watch the kids with Law? I don't want them running everywhere when the wedding starts?" Kyra nodded and walked out. Valeria smiled "Hello Ken!" Kento was now clinging to Oichi's leg a bit. "Hi…" He says softly.

Jess looked at her mother "Mama, where is the boys?" Dawn chuckled "my sons are by troy. Your sons are doing what they are doing as I saw" Jess sighed "So is Jon showing up?" Dawn shook his head "you know he can't, he is signed up for the ghost program. You know he can't" Jess sighs. Elvira frowned "I really wanted uncle to come…" Jetter walked in "alright I think it's time so let's get this wedding going, people are getting antsy and Elvira you look gorgeous" Elvira giggled "thank you uncle!" he walked over to let people know they were starting. Jess and Oichi stepped over her veil, it was White and Gold lace. Then gently pinned it to her hair then carefully placed it over her head. Ebony giggled grabbing her Ivory and Silver 9" Cascading Bridal Brooch Jeweled Bouquet. Elvira smiled taking it her hands. Robin stepped over with her shoes, White with golden heeled heels. She helped her putting them on. Elvira giggled and then blinked "Mama, auntie your shoes" Jess blinked "Oh!" she turned and grabbed her and Oichis shoes, all bridesmaids had the same shoes. Golden flats. Jess handed Oichis hers. "Thanks." Oichi says slipping hers on.

Jess put her shoes on, as Rose handed them their Bouquets, Ivory and Gold Brooch Jeweled bouquets. Robin handed Valeria her elegant jeweled gold and white flower girl basket. Valeria giggled taking it. Oichi stepped to Kento and handed him ring barrier pillow that was identical to the basket "Alright let's head out" Violet said. Kento whimpered. Oichi smiled and took his hand. "Come on sweetie. Everything is going to be fine."

Out in the wedding room, Jetter had brought Alaric up to the front "Alright everyone, take you seats! We are gonna start it know! Groomsmen please head to the back to walk with bridesmaids!" Zane groans. "About damn time…" He mumbles to himself as he walked to the back with the others.

Gaara and Ultra had just made it in time, taking their seat, Eiji took his seat has Ayama wearing just a Stunning Gold Lace Mermaid Evening Gown. The band smield at her, and she smiled at them. Jetter stepped to her "Ayama you ready?" Ayama nodded. Jetter looked to the back and Violet walked out with Celestia sitting down. She smiled with a nod a, he nodded to Ayama and walked to the front and sat down next to Violet and his daughter. The room was soon filled with Ayama singing and music following behind her singing. In the back, Jess smiled at Kid and offered her arm.

Arm to arm they both walked out, walking down the aisle. Jess smiled "how does it feel knowing our kids are marring each other?" she whispered to him with a smile. "It took to long. Should have been tied the knot." Kid says.

Reaching the front, Jess let go of his arm and stepped to the right has Kid stepped to left. The next behind them was Oichi and Zane. "Why I have to be in this stupid wedding." Zane says mumbling as he and Oichi lock arms. "Just suck it up little brother." Zane kept a frown on his face. "I could care less about their marriage and yet mom still made me do this…How are your feet?" Oichi smiles at him. "You just like mama with that quick change of subject…but just hold out until it's over and my feet are killing me." Zane chuckles at her.

Draven and Rose next after them, Draven can feel Damien staring at them. Draven glances him and did a wink making Damien flush. Rose giggled softly "you two I swear" Draven chuckled "when you gonan tell zach about you and" Rose jabbed him the gut making him breath softly but did not flitch and kept walking "say a word and I'll kill you" Draven chuckled.

Ebony and Calcifer were after them, Ajisai and Killer were chuckled at him. Ajisai had made him cut his hair for the wedding and he did not like it wone bit. Gil in his seat smiled at Ebony 'she looks gorgous..!' Robin and Draco were last has Ty frowned at Draco.. Robin smiled 'so much like uncle Terry…' Draco frowned "your boyfriend is staring me down" Robin chuckled "ignore him Dray" she whispered back to him. Reach ing the front they went to their sides. Their heads turned to see Valeria and Kento walk out from the back and down the aisle. There was so many awwws, Valeria was throwing her gold and white rose petals all over. Kento however didn't look happy while Valeria was smiling up a storm. Alaric up front chuckled at them.

Suddenly Kento stopped while Valeria kept going. He was looking at everyone as they awe at them. His eyes grew big and he started to shake in panic. Oichi frowned. "Oh no…Kenny…" She turned to Kid who was also frowning. This was a risk for Kento since he was uncomfortable in front of large groups of people. Alaric from the front was frowning he looked at Kid "Dad…" he whispered. Jess and the girls frowned "oh no…"

Kentos fears got the better of him and he dropped the pillow with the rings. There were gasps but luckily Kento had stopped where Kyra had been sitting. She reached out and caught the rings before they hit the floor. Kento was trembling as a few tears ran down his cheeks. Kyra reached out and rubbed his head, smoothing him a bit. Kento looked at her. Kyra smiled sweetly at him and placed the pillow back in his hands. She wiped his tears and turned him to Kid. "It's okay Kento. Just go to daddy." She whispers to him. Kento sniffed and quickly walked to Kid. He stood extremely close to Kid refusing to look up. Kid sighed and leans down and rubs Kentos head. Alaric frowned and reached down rubbed his head "its alright Kento"

In the back, Sabo smiled at Elvira. He was almost ready to cry "Elvira.. you look gorgouse… like your mother on her wedding day" Elvira smiled "Thank you daddy…" He took her arm "you ready princess?" Elvira pouted "Dad…" Sabo chuckled "you will forever be my little princess, my little mermaid" Elvira flushed "I'm ready dad…" Sabo nodded and walked with her around the corner into the room. Everyone had stood up and looked to see her and Sabo. Alaric's head throbbed fast and his face flushed from the sight of her 'she's gorgouse…' Jess smiled and sniffed holding in her tears of happiness "Oichi my baby girl is all grown up…" Oichi smiled and giggled. "She's so beautiful. You and Sabo did a good job sis."

Reaching the front, Sabo looked at Alaric "Alaric, I give you my daughter. You better be good to her" Alaric smiled taking Elvira's hand "uncle… I would be good to her I promise" Elvira giggled and they both walked up. The high pristress that did Jess's and sabo's wedding smiled at them. The high priestess smiled "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the moon goddess, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in matrimony, by reverently, joyfully and in the love of the goddess." Jess and Sabo smile at each other. Please join hands, Elvira and Alaric smiled and took Elvira looked at her mother and have Jess her bouquet and took Alaric's hands. The high priestess smiled "Now the bride and groom have written their own vows, Bride can go first" Elvira smiled looking at Alaric "Alaric, my best childhood friend, my lover. We grew up with each other, you were always there for me when we were babies, threw grade, middle, high school. I always knew I felt something in middle school but never really new what it ment. That day you told me you were in love with me for all those years opened it up. I'm happy with you and out daughter Valeria" Valeria giggled "Mama! Daddy!" everyone giggled at her. Alaric smiled at her "I kept my love for you hidden because I was scared you would never love me back. But that day you said yes to me made me the happiest man alive. Even when we found about Valeria, of cours ei was scared that Sabo would kill me" there was a chuckles in the room. Sabo shrugged his shoulders "But loving you and you pregnant with Valeria was worth it, I knew no matter what I would never be pushed away from you even from uncle sabo" Elvira giggled "I love you and forever" there was an awwww, Jess sniffed "My baby girl…" Oichi and the others smiled at them.

The priestess smiled "Rings please" Alaric looked down at Kento, who looked up at his brother "Kento rings please"

Kid pushed him gently towards Alaric. He lifted the pillow. Elvira and Alaric smiled at him. Alaric reached down and took the two rings off the pillow, Kento right away hid behind Kid.. Elvira took Alaric's ring and Alaric took Elvira's ring.

"I ask you each now, say your marriage vows." The priestess says, Alaric smiled and slipped the ring on Elvira's finger "I, Alaric take you, Elvira for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward." Elvira giggled. Elvira smiled and slipped the ring on his finger "I, Elvira take you, Alaric for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" the prestress asked, Elvira and Alaric smiled nodding "We do" they say at the same time.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" "We do" Alaric and Elvira say at the same time.

"If anyone thinks these two shouldn't marry please speak up" the priestess said, Elvira and Alaric looked at everyone in the chairs, No one did or said a thing against this. Alaric and Elvira looked at each other with a smile. The prestress smiled

"By marrying into the Mikcloud family you will be named, 3rd Prince of Celtica... do you still wish to take upon a title?" Elvira frowned slightly her heart was pounding. Alaric mentally frowned, he figured this would happen. Marring into a royal family, he would be stuck with this new title on him. "Yes, I do" Elvira flushed and smiled at him sighing mentally in relief he didn't walk away from this surprise title on him... he looked at his father who nodded to him. He smiled "I was also told that you two wish too share the same last name? in what order would it be?" Elvira and Alaric looked at each other then the priestess "Kid Mikcloud" Jetter was smirking 'prefect'

The prestress smiled "By the power vested in me by the country of Celtica, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Kid Mikcloud" Alaric smiled and gentle lifted the veil over her head, pulled her closer kissing her deeply, Elvira giggled and kissed him back deepling the kiss. Have the room whistled at them. Elvira hummed kissing him back deeply as everyone stood up and started to cheer and clap their hands.


End file.
